


Amity to Vampire

by RexDraco



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Family Drama, Gangs, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 102
Words: 206,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity is defined by friendly relations, especially those of nations. Be it Youkai, Spirit, Human, Ayashi... we are defined by humanity which is determined by both the negative and positive nature of individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barricade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire but I do hold all right to blame my Plot Gerbils and nfsuc-09 for giving the Plot Gerbils the idea.
> 
> The story idea is attributed to nfsuc-09 and his many friends who requested this fic of me

"Tsukune!" A bright voice called. A young boy with black hair, about 16 years old, turned to see a young pink haired girl, wearing a teal colored school jacket, and a short off-yellow plaid skirt. The girl launched herself into the air with surprising skill. She opened her arms and landed skillfully against the back of the boy. He wore the same school jacket and chuckled warmly at the girl's presence.

  
  


The two seemed to be very close, but both held a deep, dark secret.

Around the boy's right wrist sat a silver chain called the Holy Lock. This trinket sealed the boy's true form from the world, a true form which was cursed to bring death to everyone if ever released. A cursed form, born of cursed blood. Sitting around Moka's neck was a similar device for limitation. A black, leather collar was clasped around the her neck. Hanging chain restrictions attached to the collar was a silver Rosary with a blood red gem placed in the center. Her cursed blood is what led this young boy to a difficult path, but side by side they try to make the best of things.

  
  


"Ohayo Tsukune." The young pink-haired girl said as she dropped to the ground and walked at his side. Her steps were light, almost as if she walked on air. The young boy was known as Aono Tsukune. The young pink-haired girl was named Moka Akashiya. Both were second-year students at Youkai Academy, a school built for monsters in the Youkai realm.

  
  


"O-Ohayo Moka-san…" Tsukune offered as he chuckled nervously in response. Her presence always did this to him. After the many things they have gone through in the past school year, everything just seemed to slow down to a grinding halt as the new semester began. He felt a little relieved, but knew better than to let his guard down.

  
  


He quickly realized he let his guard down when he was startled from his stupor of thoughts to the sight of Moka just inches from his face. He noticed he had stopped walking for a moment, his thoughts of the new school year having finally caught up with him.

  
  


"I-is something wrong Moka-san…?" He had not noticed the deep red blush on her face as she leaned closer.

  
  


"Tsukune…You smell nice today…" She could not help herself around him.

  
  


"W-Wait, Moka-san!" Before Tsukune could retaliate the young girl leaned in and opened her mouth, revealing two somewhat large fangs. With no other warning, she sank her fangs into the boy's neck and slurped up her favorite snack.

  
  


Akashiya Moka was a vampire. Although revealing your identity on school grounds was against the rules, everyone knew of Moka's true, fierce form. If the Rosary around her neck were removed, her true nature would appear. It was that of an S-Class Super Vampire.

  
  


"Moka-san how dare you!" Kurumu yelled out from the distance. The small girl wore a bright yellow school sweater which only helped to amplify her already large bust size. She had blue hair which was held back by a magenta ribbon. She ran over to Moka and the vampire was quick to release the boy from her grasp, who now lay half conscious on the path.

  
  


"You're going to hurt my Tsukune!" The pink-haired vampire blushed and lowered her head, pressing her index fingers together.

  
  


"I can't help it…He smells so nice in the morning and I was hungry…" She mumbled. Tsukune chuckled, rubbing at the wound on his neck.

  
  


"I-It's okay Moka-san. I don't mind, really." What could he do about it? She seemed to really be incapable of helping herself.

  
  


"See he doesn't mind!" Moka cheered happily and thrust herself at Tsukune, nearly knocking the boy over as she latched to his arm.

  
  


"He's just being nice 'cause you're helpless otherwise!" Kurumu announced as she immediately attached herself to Tsukune's free arm. The boy chuckled and sighed as both girls all but dragged him toward the school, where the daily glares and murmured threats of envy began.

  
  


"Same old same…" He chuckled as he blushed brightly. Suddenly he snagged in his walking. When he looked to his side Kurumu and Moka were both frozen.

  
  


"W-What?" He panicked. Suddenly he felt a chill at his neck. Mizore leaned her face close to his neck and smiled.

  
  


"Walk me to class, Tsukune…" The icy tone drifted from around the corner.

  
  


"O-ohayo Mizore-san…" Tsukune offered. Mizore blushed and pressed her fingers nervously together.

  
  


"Good morning…" She whispered, overjoyed in her own calm manner, about being greeted by her favorite person. Tsukune felt as if something was missing as he watched the girls bat their arms at each other in mock fight. Tsukune chuckled when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. There was one…

  
  


"Are they at it again?" A familiar, annoyed voice said. Tsukune looks over his shoulder to see Kokoa standing with her hands at her hips at the disgrace her sister put herself through. It was complete now.

It was an unusually boring day. Tsukune had spent most of the day lost in his own thoughts as the teachers droned on about their lessons. He felt at peace for once.

  
  


After club, Tsukune made his way to the phones to give a call to his family. Moka and the others said they would wait for him outside. It had been a long time since he's spoken to his mother. He stood facing the phones, leaning against the wall. When the ringing began he could hear as all the voices behind him began to drone into white noise.

  
  


' _Aono residence_.' He smiled at the sound of his mother's voice.

  
  


"Okaa-san." Tsukune practically melted at the familiar warmth and calm brought by the voice of his mother.

' _Tsukune! It's been so long, how are you?_ ' Tsukune smiled and leaned forward a bit as if to hide his conversation from the prying eyes of fellow students.

  
  


"Well it's been so long since I called, I thought I would. I am doing pretty well; I suppose I am a lot used to everything now." Hearing her voice seemed to lift away all of his worries.

  
  


' _That's great Tsukune, but I have something even better to tell you, well your father does! Honey! Tsukune's on the phone!'_ Tsukune could hear the sounds of his mother and father shuffling around to switch the phone.

  
  


"Tsukune?" His father called in a deep voice. Tsukune chuckled.

  
  


"Hey otou-san." He chuckled, almost able to see his father's smiling face.

  
  


"You sound well!" Tsukune laughed at his father's excitable nature, he wondered why he got his mother's nature instead…He nodded, even though there was no one to see him.

  
  


"Yes, yes I am well. Okaa-san said you had something to tell me?" His father was easily distracted, in fact it was how he got into this academy in the first place.

  
  


"Yeah, that's right, great news! You know that school you're in?" Tsukune stumbled a bit, and nodded, chuckling nervously. His father was utterly distracted. Probably dancing to a soundless tune with his mother in the kitchen. "Y-Yeah…W-What about it?" There was a moment where Tsukune could hear papers shuffling.

  
  


"Well because of my hard work I got you accepted into a good highschool! And if you graduate from there you can go straight to the University, isn't that great!" His father exclaimed, not even needing the phone to pass such loud, pressing news.

  
  


' _Oh dear!_ ' Tsukune heard as he could envision his mother clung to her husband's arm in loving joy.

Tsukune heard as he could in vision his mother clung to her husband's arm in loving joy, and she was.

  
  


"B-But Otou-san..I like my school…" He meekly replied.

  
  


"Nonsense Tsukune! This school is much better! It's a better known school than yours! You don't want to disappoint your mother now do you?" Those words were the bane of any Japanese, highschool boy.

  
  


"N-No, but…" How could he disappoint his mother? Why would he do such a thing? But what they asked, even though he had thought of it once, long ago...

  
  


"Then it's settled!" He was not even given a moment to argue his point, or contest to the ideas.

  
  


'Oh dear, let's celebrate with a night out!' He heard his mother call. His father laughed.

  
  


"See you soon son!" And there went his father again, without a thought to anything else in the world.

  
  


Tsukune stood staring at the phone. The line was dead…His father hung up on him. Tsukune stood, taking it all in.

  
  


" _Leave Youkai Academy…?_ " The phrase left a bad taste in his mouth. Sure, at first it was probably the foremost worst and scariest experience in his life, but he had grown fond of the school, and those in it. And they wanted him to leave just like that? No it couldn't be. It was a dream right? Or so he thought when he felt a pinch on his neck.

  
  


Tsukune blinked a few times before realizing what, or rather who was pinching him.

  
  


"Moka-san!" He cried out, Moka giggled and continued to slurp him up~


	2. Caution

Moka's 'attack' had startled Tsukune. He lurched in surprise as he called out her name.

  
  


"Moka-san!" Moka did not expected him to pull from her grip. At first she would always have to hold Tsukune or bite him in a way that if he moved he wouldn't hurt himself, but after so much time it had become second nature to lean in and take her fill.

  
  


When Tsukune pulled away Moka had to quickly pull her fangs out to prevent injury to both herself and Tsukune. He hissed in pain and put his hand on his neck.

  
  


"Tsukune!" She cried out in worry. Tsukune lifted his hand and glanced at the wound. Her fang had left a cut along his skin, which was bleeding rather profusely. "Tsukune are you…" As she neared him he pulled his shoulder away from her touch. Both stilled. Tsukune kept his back to the young vampire.

  
  


"I..gomen Moka-san. I'm a little tired, I think I'll go to bed early today…" With that, the young boy walked off, leaving Moka to stand there. Kurumu and the others stood outside waiting.

  
  


"It's Tsukune-san!" Yukari called with joy as the other girls turned around.

  
  


"Tsukune!" Kurumu went to jump on her favorite person but was quickly put off by the look in his eyes, they looked scared. Lost in his thoughts, Tsukune hurried passed the waiting girls.

  
  


"What happened?" Kokoa asked as she furrowed her brows. On her shoulder sat her small, brown, pet bat. Moka made her way outside, her head hung low. Her pink hair was flowing over her eyes as she stepped toward the group.

  
  


"Moka, what happened?" Kurumu asked looking to her friend. The vampire's cheeks flushed.

  
  


"T-Tsukune was just tired and went home early…" She only repeated what Tsukune had said, but she doubted this was the case. Had it been her fault? She did not always mean to bite him, but it was an undeniable urge that grew stronger with each, passing day.

  
  


"Oh.." Was Kurumu's reply to Moka's. Neither Moka nor Tsukune could believe what had transpired.

Tsukune made his way to his dormitory. After getting dressed for bed, he walked over to a small mirror he had on his desk and looked at the cut left on his neck by Moka's fang. He hissed in pain as he lightly brushed his finger against what was left of the nearly resealed wound. He sighed deeply and made his way to his bed.

  
  


" _Maybe things will make sense in the morning…"_ He thought as he felt sleep overcome him as his face hit his pillow. He had not even gotten the chance to turn off his light before he passed out.

  
  


Moka sat at the edge of her bed, gripping at the cross of her Rosary.

  
  


" **What is it?"** The voice of Inner Moka rang as the Rosary's eye opened.

  
  


"I…Hurt Tsukune." The pink-haired girl pulled her legs off the ground and carefully folded them beneath her as she looked off toward her room window.

  
  


" **It was an accident, he will be alright. It would take much more than that to deter him. He seemed thoughtful is all…I'm sure he will tell us tomorrow."** Her Inner self ensured her. Moka gave an unsure nod. " **Go to sleep, I am not the only who needs rest."** Her Inner self demanded. With no more argument or hesitation the young vampire slipped her legs under her covers and lay down to sleep.


	3. Desire

The next day Tsukune rose from his sheets with a groan. The wound on his neck from the day before was completely healed. He ran his hand over his neck and sighed. It felt a bit awkward. He wants to tell them but what would they say? The uncertainty of the situation was apparent. He was going to tell them, they had a right to know, and maybe they could help him decide. Tsukune rose from bed and stepped into his washroom to clean himself up for classes.

  
  


Moka rolled to her side, shunning the bright daylight that slowly broke through the barrier of her curtains. She groaned, knowing she would have to face the day, but was Tsukune mad with her, or was his heart heavy with something else? She wanted to know, and couldn't sit by while the day passed her by, plus she had to get ready for class! Upon this realization the young pink-haired vampire squeaked and jumped to her feet, rushing into the washroom.

  
  


Soon Tsukune was on his way to class. Walking along the gravel dusted path, with a piece of buttered toast hanging from his teeth, he awkwardly attempted to button his school jacket while juggling his school bag in hand. Finally fumbling through his actions he takes the toast in hand and chewed as he absent-mindedly made his way to school.

  
  


"Tsukune!" Tsukune turned to the bright voice. It always made his heart swell and his face take on a light dusting of pink. He opened his mouth to speak but still felt that last piece of bread against his tongue. There was a loud thud as Tsukune's body hit the ground after taking the vampire's full-bodied glomp. Tsukune groaned when his back made contact with the ground.

  
  


"Moka-san…" He had finally swallowed the bread, albeit nearly choking on it. He opened his eyes to see Moka's flushed face. He blinked. He soon comes to the realization that Moka was pressed against his body. Tsukune blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but found it so hard to deny the young vampire, wanting this moment just as much as she did.

Suddenly Tsukune felt killing intent and his eyes widened when a shadow shot across the path, and connected with Moka, sending her flying off Tsukune, rolling along the ground. Standing above the boy was the blue-haired succubus known as Kurumu.

  
  


"Moka! Were you going to bite him again?"Tsukune blinked and looked up. He was still on his back and the succubus stood across his body. Moka sat up on her knees, her face now painted a deep crimson.

  
  


"B-but…" She wanted to argue, but she knew better. Tsukune chuckled nervously. It had slipped his mind that she didn't get anything yesterday. He was about to tell Kurumu it was okay…

  
  


"Kurumu-cha..." His eyes traveled up her legs where she had given him the perfect view of her panties. "Y-yellow…" His noses bled profusely as his head hit back against the ground.

  
  


"Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu called as they helped him to his feet.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Moka asked with concern.

  
  


"You're only asking so you can suck his blood later!" Kurumu speculated. Moka blushed furiously and pouted at her friend.

  
  


"I am not!" Moka called with her pout deepening.

  
  


"Are too!" Kurumu retorted. The two girls began to swat weakly at one another.

  
  


"What is it now…" Kokoa's voice called out as she walked over to Tsukune's side, glaring toward her older sister and the succubus with an empty glance that indicated her annoyance. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

  
  


"I don't know." He looked over to Kokoa. Kou sat on her shoulder and looked to Tsukune with a glare.

  
  


"What are you looking at?" Kokoa harshly asked. Tsukune laughed and turned away, shaking his head.

  
  


"N-nothing." He cleared his throat and looked away, lest incite some sort of riot so early in the morning.

  
  


"You should be more outspoken about what you want." Mizore's voice came from behind the group, causing both Kokoa and Tsukune to jump, startled. Kurumu and Moka halted their fighting to look over to the yuki onna as she stood there. Her arms at her side, her long stripped sleeves falling over her hands in excess.

  
  


"O..Ohayo Mizore-chan." Mizore blushed and smiled warmly at Tsukune's greeting. It always made her day just a little bit brighter.

  
  


"Good morning Tsukune…" She said in soft reply.

  
  


"There you all are!" Yukari called as she stood ahead of them on the path, waving out frantically.

"What are you doing desu-ka? We're going to be late!" The young witch cried out. The group panicked for a moment than ran toward the school, their little tussle causing them to lose track of time.

Tsukune had trouble keeping his attentions in his studies all morning. His mind kept wandering to the conversation between his parents and him. He wanted to tell the girls, but the day seemed to tick by slowly. They would be meeting at Club at the end of the day, but he felt so anxious.

  
  


The day had finally ended, but not without its problems first.

  
  


Kokoa had attempted another not so brilliant plan to try and bring out Inner Moka by attempting to bribe Ruby into letting her borrow the Belmond. Unfortunately for Kokoa, Moka had already fooled the elder witch once and she would not fall for such a harsh trick again, especially by the more actively menacing of the pair.

  
  


During lunch Moka had managed to "attack" Tsukune but the attack was cut short when a pair of ice shuriken caught the pink-haired vampire in the back of the head, which started a fight between the girls.

The fight ended in tragedy (for Kou and Kurumu) when Kurumu fell backwards during the fight, and when Yukari used her magic to stop the succubus from suffocating poor Tsukune. She landed on Kokoa, and Kou was crushed beneath them both. After injuring Kurumu, Kokoa took Kou to the infirmary, and then escorted the injured succubus.

  
  


They all sat in the club room. Gin had his feet propped up on the table and sighed in boredom. Save for Tsukune, the group was making idle chit chat while working on the new articles for the school newspaper that week.

  
  


Tsukune and Gin were drifting in and out of the pointless conversation. Apparently there was a problem with the showers in the girl's locker rooms suddenly going cold. Gin noticeably opened his eye when he heard the mention of shower and girls in the same sentence. Within a second of the sentence being finished, Gin was at the girls' side, leaning over, flashing his most charming grin.

  
  


"I could investigate that spot if you'd like?" The werewolf chuckled as he brushed back his hair and sat his hands on Mizore and Kurumu's shoulders. "Anything for the scoop you know!" When his hands crawled dangerously south toward the yuki onna and succubus’s chest, Gin could feel as two fists connected with his cheeks, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

  
  


"Tsukune are you alright? You've been quiet all day today, are you sick?" Moka asked in a motherly tone as she placed her hand on his forehead. Tsukune blushed and shook his head. Gin peeled himself off the wall and dusted his jacket off. The girls looked to Tsukune. Gin chuckled and pat the boy roughly on his back.

  
  


"Come on I'm not a jerk! I'll trade you for the shower exclusive!" There was a cracking sound, and Gin was soon occupying the hole he had been in previously. Tsukune sighed as he pushed back from the desk and stood to his feet. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His brows furrowed and he lowered his head. His knuckles were pressed against the wood of the desk as he deeply sighed. What did he want? He was conflicted. His heart, brain and gut were playing tug of war with his emotions.

  
  


He had to steel his resolve. Their reaction would make his decision. To stay, or to go? Could he really depend on their reactions though? Knowing them, they would demand his staying, but Moka…she would tell him the truth. She would help him make his decision, because she always thought of others first.

  
  


"Tsukune?" The vampire's soft voice called out to the boy as he snapped out of his daze. He smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

  
  


"Well it's really hard to say but…My parents want me to leave Youkai Academy for a school in the Human World." It was uttered in a hurry, lest he regret his timing, but he already did.

  
  


"What!?" The girls cried in unison. Their expressions were of mixed emotions. Pain, shock, and confusion, but it wasn't what Tsukune was looking for. He looked to Moka. Her face was blank, empty of emotion.

  
  


"Excuse me a minute…" She stood. "I need to use the washroom." With that, the young vampire left, leaving a very shocked group behind, but Tsukune felt more…Empty. He wanted her to…


	4. Exception

 Moka ran to the girl’s restroom, bursting into the empty lavatories. Her breath was heavy in her chest as she supported herself on the edge of the sink. Swallowing a gasp she opened the faucets to their maximum.

  
  


"No…" She sobbed. Her long pink locks cascaded over her features, hiding her tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks. After a time she slowly glanced up at the mirror. The bright white lights did little to hide the tear stains that now marked her reddened cheeks. "Why does he want to leave?" She expected an answer but the only level-headed voice in the matter was silent. Moka looked down to the silver rosary on her chest. Pulling back the lapels of her school jacket she called to it.

  
  


"Why does Tsukune want to leave?" The Rosary's red eye stayed closed, the voice ever silent. Moka choked back a sob when her other self did not answer her. "Why?" The vampire nearly shrieked as she grabbed the silver seal and pulled at it with force. She slowly slipped down to her knees, her head sunk low. The only sounds between the walls of the room were Moka's empty sobs.

  
  


The others sat in the silence of the clubroom. Tsukune stood by the room's windows, staring off into the sunset. The deep red rays of the sun bled across the blue skies, cutting over the graveyard. The dark hue caused the tombstones to give off a warm, crimson light. After Moka's outburst, it seemed no one was willing to ask Tsukune about his changing schools. Kurumu and Mizore sat arm to arm at their seats. Kokoa had relocated herself elsewhere, having lost patience with the others. Yukari sat with her legs curled underneath her on her seat. She looked down to her hands, which were crossed on her lap. Gin sat with his legs propped up on the desk, a white bandage adorning his forehead. The werewolf ran his hand through his hair, brushing against the red band that held back his short locks.

  
  


"So what's the deal with transferring, Youkai Academy not good enough for you?" Gin spoke up, finally having lost the will to stay quiet about the situation any longer. Tsukune looked up and turned to face the older boy who properly sat himself up in his seat, a weary look on his usual clam, gentle features. Tsukune gave a soft smile and shook his head.

  
  


"It isn't that. I love the academy, really, it's great! I'm getting good grades, and have learned a lot, it's just that…" Tsukune placed his hand on his chest. He looked to the group. "My parents want me to come over this weekend to talk about things. I really haven't decided anything, but they are really adamant about me going to a better known school." Gin chuckled; the girls looked to the upperclassmen.

  
  


"Yeah, that's rough, parents. They're right though, you can't go getting any good human jobs if you don't go through renowned, respected schools." Gin leaned back and sighed.

  
  


"It isn't like that…" Tsukune tried to meekly argue. Gin laughed out.

"Come on, what other reason is there, you said it yourself, you're doing good right? Why not just tell them you're fine?" Tsukune didn't know what to say to Gin's words. He was right, all he had to do was say no, but could he be that type of person?

  
  


"How could you say that, Gin-senpai? Don't you understand Tsukune at all! Did you forget he is a human? He would be much safer in a human school!" Came the concerned voice of Kurumu. The succubus had shot from her seat in anger. Her tears were freely flowing from her face. She looked to Tsukune, who was shocked to see the Succubus so…He had never seen her like this. He knew she genuinely cared about him, but really? She was okay with his leaving?

  
  


"Kurumu-chan…" The boy blushed softly. Kurumu smiled, her cheeks dusted red. She brushed the tears from her eyes and clutched her hands against her chest. She gave a warm smile.

  
  


"No." A voice came from behind the others. Standing at the door was Moka, and standing behind her was Kokoa. The young red-headed vampire had wandered off to retrieve her older sister. After finding her on the floor of the washroom, crying, the young vampire scolded the older girl for being 'weak'. She told her that if it was her Inner self she would have done something already and if she ever expected to be strong again and break her seal she would do something.

  
  


The group looked to the pink-haired vampire. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and eyes, the tears from before still evident.

  
  


"Moka-san…" Tsukune furrowed his brows, confused by her reaction. Gin chuckled and turned his head away. She brushed the remaining tears from her eyes and sniffled. Moka crossed her hands in front of her and looked to Tsukune. He felt his heart thud against his chest. Her emerald eyes locked onto his chocolate brown eyes. It felt like only Moka and he were in the room. She smiled.

  
  


"If Tsukune is going to transfer, he should, before it gets too late into the semester." The group's mouths fell open, as did Kokoa's. For as long as she knew the Outer Moka, they did not expect her to ever say that to Tsukune. She was okay with him leaving? His eyes never left Moka's. The young pink-haired vampire smiled and bowed her head, just before turning to leave the room.

  
  


"Moka-san…" Yukari looked up to the older girl. Her genius mind couldn't comprehend the situation at all. The group was shocked. Tsukune felt as if his heart was torn from his chest. He had never thought that… He chuckled. The group whipped around to face the boy.

  
  


"Well I'm going to go to my room, pack up a few things before the weekend…" Tsukune left the room.

  
  


"Wait, Tsukune-san!" Yukari called after him. The young witch looked to the others. "Why doesn't anyone say anything desu ka?!" The others looked away. Kokoa stood outside the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

  
  


"Well what is there to say?" Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu looked to the young vampire. "Onee-chan would never lie." Kokoa lifted her head with a scoff and walked off down the hall. No one had seen it coming. They knew Tsukune held Moka's opinions in the highest regard, and they had not once thought the vampire would ever agree to his leaving.

  
  


The next day Tsukune had made his way to the Board Chairman's office.

  
  


" _Leaving already…?"_ The white garbed individual said with a deeply sinister tone. Tsukune smiled and chuckled nervously as the Exorcist looked over his transfer papers.

  
  


"Well my parents think it's in my best interest…" He refused to look the man in the eye. The Chairman had such high expectations of him and always worried about his wel lbeing, even if he tended to show it in a rather excessive manner.

  
  


" _And your interest?"_ Tsukune lowered his arm and sighed a bit.

  
  


"Well it's okay…" What was okay? He was not even sure himself at this point. He was muddled, confused.

  
  


" _And what about…?"_ The chairman said, motioning a gloved hand toward the Holy Lock. Tsukune immediately pushed down his unbuttoned sleeve cuffs over the seal.

  
  


"Well, I really appreciate everything you have done to help me…But I think everyone would be better off with me making trouble, plus it might be nice to visit home." Maybe a break would do. Homesickness could effect his judgement.

  
  


The exorcist placed the transfer sheets on the desk and took out a large, black, quill pen. " _Once I sign this…You know there is a chance that you may never come back here, the human world is full of distractions."_ The Exorcist grinned. Tsukune hesitated a moment, but nodded.

  
  


"It's okay…(After all, Moka-san said it was okay. I don't mind if no one has regrets)." He thought with a smile as The exorcist signed the sheets.


	5. Façade

 Tsukune stood at the bus stop outside of the Gakuen Academy. It was the end of the next day. It had felt like it dragged on forever. He spent as much time with the others as he could. Laughing and being attacked by overly excited hugs. In particular, he had spoke little to Moka. If he was going to leave he would miss her the most and did his best that day, little by little, to slowly detach himself from the girls. As the day started he was happy and social amongst his friends, but as it dragged on, he spoke less and less and eventually ended up leaving before the afterschool club activities started to go to the bus stop. He looked toward the old, gothic structure that seemed to glow an eerie hue in the setting sun. He heard the bus pull up to the stop. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked to the vehicle as the doors opened. Tsukune bent down to lift his bags up.

  
  


" **How boring, already kid?"** The bus driver said in his dark voice. Tsukune climbed up the bus’ steps and smiled to the older man.

  
  


"I don't think I've given up, besides, they're all okay with it." Tsukune said as he walked to the back of the bus. The bus driver adjusted his rear-view mirror and glanced back at the boy.

  
  


" **You really sure about this aren't you? I gotta say, I'll miss the excitement…"** He chuckled darkly as he closed the doors. Tsukune sat, leaning back against his seat.

  
  


"I don't want to go, but I can't behave like it bothers me…I'll regret it." He thought as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

  
  


"What do you mean he's gone already?" Kurumu yelled as she gripped young Yukari by her cape's collar, shaking the loli-witch furiously.

  
  


"I-It's what Ruby-san told mee!" The witch exclaimed as she was violently rattled about.

  
  


"Why are you so worked up about it? Don't humans belong in human schools? You said it yourself, it's his choice." Kokoa called as she stood up against the wall of the clubroom, just beside the door, with her arms crossed over her chest. Kou mimicked Kokoa as she nodded her head. Suddenly the door slammed open, hitting Kokoa in the face.

  
  


"Nyan! Is it true?" Nekonome-sensei cried out as she looked to the girls. Gin stood from his seat and sighed.

  
  


"Man I think I lost all respect for him! To think I was going to take him under my wing and teach him about the deeper aspects of photography!" Before Gin knew it, a desk was thrown at him with enough force to send the werewolf into the blackboard. Kurumu panted angrily as she straightened herself up from the attack.

  
  


"It's Moka's fault! She should have told him to stay!" Kurumu demanded, finding a way to escape the blame herself. She knew she should have said something, been more stern, but she was honestly not willing to burden Tsukune. He had to decide on his own, she could not sway him, or else what would his staying mean?

  
  


"Why?" Mizore softly questioned Kurumu. The Succubus jumped a bit at Mizore's closeness, but turned to the yuki onna, the succubus' cheeks flushed pink.

  
  


"B-Because!" The succubus struggled to reason, fighting her own, hormone driven, wants and needs.

  
  


"In the end it was his decision, why did he bother to ask us? He knows how we feel about it." The yuki onna explained as she turned to face the others. They frowned at the thought.

  
  


Nekonome folded her arms in front of her, her dejected expression only accentuated by her flat-pressed ears. Kokoa slammed the door closed and peeled herself from the indentation in the wall.

  
  


"You can't blame onee-chan for Tsukune's choice!" The red-headed vampire yelled out, Kou squeaking at them, attempting to assist his master. "There there Kou, they're just idiots!" She patted the bat's head. Yukari stood up and fixed her witch's hat and looked around the room.

  
  


"Wait desu…Where is Moka-san?" The realization dawned upon the occupants of the room.

  
  


"I haven't seen her since classes ended…" Kurumu remarked.

  
  


Tsukune awoke with a start when the bus came to a sudden stop. He looked around and was graced with the familiar scenery of his home region. He could see by the Sakura trees that they were just about ready to bloom. The thought brought a smile to his face.

  
  


" **Well kid, I suppose this is goodbye then."** He grinned as Tsukune stood and took his bags in hand. Tsukune disembarked the bus and set his bags down. He turned to face the bus driver and deeply bowed.

  
  


"Thank you for taking care of me!" Tsukune was, honestly, glad for the Bus Driver's support. He was never meddlesome, just a concerned man that watched lives come and go, every day.

  
  


Bus Driver grinned, his teeth gripping tightly against his cigar. " **Don't you go and forget us kid."**

  
  


Tsukune rose, and smiled as the bus doors closed. When the bus drove away he was left with a cheerless passion hiding deep in his eyes, behind his smiling face. He picked up his bags and made his way down the noisy streets of the area. It was rather loud than what he had been used to on campus. Cars wee roaring down the road and the chattering sounds of families could be heard breaking against the calls of vendors and their fresh produce and goods. He had a strange feeling, that he was unable to shake off, but for now it didn't matter, he was simply too overwhelmed with the nostalgic sights of returning home.

  
  


"Tadaima!" Tsukune's voice called across the halls of his home. He stepped into the genkan of his home and began to slip off his shoes while attempting to balance his two, heavy, bags.

  
  


"Tsukune!" His mother called as she walked into the area and peered over to her son with love. "Okaeri!" She cried as he stepped onto the wooden floor. She wiped her hands on her apron and ran over to embrace him. He didn't even stagger back, as he has gotten so used to more powerful shows of affection. Tsukune smiled warmly, feeling a tinge of regret tug at his heart. "Tsukune, what's wrong?" He heard his mother ask. He looked down at her and dropped his bags, hugging her back.

  
  


"Nothing Kaasan… I just missed you." It was the honest truth. It was always hard beinf away from a parent, especially when you were close to them.

  
  


"Oh Tsukune, you’re such a sweet boy." She smiled looking up at him. She frowned slightly as she ran her hand along his cheek. "Look at you, you've grown so much!" She gave a warm smile. Tsukune blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. "I know! I'll make you some onigiri. You must be tired so why don't you go wash up and take a rest!"

  
  


Tsukune nodded as she released him from the embrace. He picked up his bags and went upstairs to his room. After gathering a few supplies from his bag he went to the bathing room.

Sitting on the small plastic stool, Tsukune washed off his body. It felt so good to clean himself off from the day. He sighed deeply as he poured some shampoo into his hair and began to lather it up. His mind drifted off to thoughts of Moka and the others.

  
  


Although he had put up such a calm farce, he couldn't help but feel as if he made a wrong decision.

  
  


After a few minutes of relaxing in the furo, Tsukune dried and dressed himself in a pair of comfortable pants and a white shirt which he left unbuttoned. As he passed the mirror he could see the X-shaped scar over his chest. The cross would be a permanent memory etched into his skin of his time in the Gakuen.

  
  


Deeply sighing, the young boy dropped himself against the futon his mother had laid out for him while he was in the bath. The soft sheets of the futon smelled clean. He soon drifted off to sleep.

  
  


"Moka-san…" Were the last uttered words on his lips.

  
  


There was a knock at Tsukune's front door just minutes later. His mother went to the door, and slipped on her shoes as she made her way to the entrance.

  
  


"Hello?" Kasumi answered with a bright smile.


	6. Gnathonic

 "Oh my, this is unexpected…" Tsukune's mother said as she bowed to her visitor.

  
  


"Afternoon, obasan! Has Tsukki gotten home yet?" Kyouko questioned excitedly. She hadn't seen her cousin since the school festival. She was so glad that her aunt had decided to transfer him to another school.

  
  


"Oh yes, but he's resting at the moment. He must be tired, I called him a few times to come have his onigiri." Tsukune's mother said with a smile on her face.

  
  


"Oh? That's too bad… You think I can hang out until he wakes up then?" Kyouko asked. Tsukune's mother motioned for her to enter. The young black-haired girl kicked off her shoes in the genkan and followed her aunt into the kitchen.

  
  


"Would you like some tea, Kyouko-chan?" Kasumi asked as Kyouko sat down at the kitchen table.

  
  


"Oh, yes please oba-san. So, how does Tsukune look? Is he healthy?" She responded. Tsukune's mother set about boiling the water for the tea.

  
  


"Oh he looks so much better. All those high school sports must have gotten him so active! He's grown so much!" She said with such admiration. Kyouko chuckled nervously.

  
  


Upstairs Tsukune snored softly. He had been more exhausted than he had previously thought. His opened window let in a cooling spring breeze. The light, white curtain danced along its rods as the breeze crept into the small room. A shadowy figure stood in on the window sill. Its eyes glowed brightly in the reflecting sun as they stared down at the boy's sleeping form.

  
  


Grinning darkly, the figure silently slipped from the window sill and lightly stepped across the tatami floors.

  
  


Tsukune stirred in his sleep, causing the figure to still their steps. Tsukune rolled onto his back, his arms spreading out. His opened shirt slipped off his chest, showing the scars and marks he has obtained through his trails at the Academy.

  
  


The figure knelt down by Tsukune and ran its hands across his chest. "Moka-san…" He murmured in his sleep. The figure jumped at this and clenched their hands into fists.

  
  


Tsukune's dreams were pleasant, but all seemed to be about Moka.

  
  


_~:Dream:~_

  
  


" _Oh Tsukune~" The boy and vampire sat out in a field on a picnic blanket. She leaned forward, climbing herself all over his lap._

  
  


" _M-moka'san…" He stuttered. She giggled and looked at him with her bright green eyes._

  
  


" _Do you love me Tsukune?" She asked, leaning her face against his neck._

  
  


" _I… Of course I do, Moka-san." He admitted fondly._

  
  


" _Both of us?" Came the huskier, seductive voice of Inner Moka._

  
  


" _W-What?" Before Tsukune knew it the vampire embraced him and bit into his neck._

  
  


_**Slurp** _ _._

  
  


_**Slurp** _ _…_

  
  


_~:End Dream:~_

  
  


Slurp~

  
  


"H-huh? Moka-san…?" Tsukune's eyes fluttered open. He felt a familiar weight on his chest. He tried to move but he could feel strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him down against the futon. His eyes widened when he spotted the long locks running down along his exposed chest.

  
  


"Moka-san!" He called out, but his cries fell upon deaf ears. The vampire was too rapt with the feeling of feeding off her favorite person. Tsukune felt her lips brush against his neck as she slowly pulled her fangs from his neck.

  
  


He looked into the girl's lidded eyes as she pushed her palms against her chest, sitting herself up. Her silver Rosary swayed gently against her motions. His eyes traveled along Moka's arms down to the clothes she wore. The young vampire was dressed in a white Lolita dress that ran down to her knees. The cloth going around her chest was a bright pink that stood out more than her hair color. The sleeves were slightly puffed out and pink frills ran along the trim of the dress. Pink and white bows decorated the sides of the dress. She wore white stockings that went up to her knees. Along her left wrist she wore silver bracelets and a white ribbon holding her bangs back behind her ears.

  
  


She looked so beautiful. He was at a loss for words. "Gomen, Tsukune." Moka said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tsukune and Moka's heads snapped up when they heard a knock at the shoji door of his room.

  
  


"Tsukune? Kyouko is here, are you awake?" His mother called from outside the door. Tsukune's mouth fell open. He couldn't respond. If his mother found out there was a girl in his room she would surely faint, and if Kyouko saw Moka she'd surely be unable to hold in the secret about her, but if he stayed silent they would enter!

  
  


What was he going to do?! It didn't help that Moka had laid herself back down, with her face against his neck, breathing in that scent she loved.


	7. Hesitation

 Tsukune didn't know what to do! He did the only thing his mind could process at the moment. He hid Moka. Rolling over he pulled the pink-haired vampire under the covers of his futon.

Moka had snapped back to reality. Suddenly her face was pressed against the chest of her most precious friend. She could hear his heart racing, the sound beat between her ears. It was like a Siren's call. In this case the Siren being Tsukune's blood. Moka felt his chin press against the top of his head. His left arm as tightly wrapped around her shoulder to keep her still, while his right hand pushed on her lower back, making sure she was flush against his body.

  
  


He had pulled the futon's comforter over the both of them. He shut his eyes tightly, as if they would not notice him if he could not see them. He heard as his shoji door slid open.

  
  


"He's still sound asleep." Tsukune's mother said in a low whisper. Kyouko leaned over to peer over her aunt's shoulder.

  
  


"That's okay oba-san, he must be really tired from it all…" Kyouko said in a slightly suspicious tone.

  
  


"How about you come over for dinner later tonight after Tsukune's father returns?" Tsukune heard his mother's voice fade as she softly closed the shoji door and made her way down the hall with Kyouko. He sighed out in relief.

  
  


Moka couldn't believe she was still in Tsukune's embrace. The eye of the Rosary had opened. Moka's attention turned to the sound of her sleeping self. Tsukune heard a soft voice and his eyes shot open at the realization. Before he could move, Moka tightly wrapped her arms around his torso as she leaned forward and bit into his neck once again. Tsukune groaned in pain as he felt himself slowly blacking out.

  
  


" _Gomen Tsukune…"_ He faintly heard.

  
  


His eyes widened and he pushed into a sitting position. His hand hit the side of his futon in search of Moka, but he found himself alone. As he looked around he saw that it had gotten rather dark. No longer was the sun bleeding into the room, instead it was the soft white glow of the street lights reflecting against his effects sitting on the floor under the window. He hadn't been able to unpack when he had returned home.

He felt chilly and then realized his shirt was still unbuttoned. Buttoning up his shirt, he stood to his feet. Walking over to his window he looked out into the evening streets. It had quieted down a great deal. Only the sounds of arguing house pets could be heard across the small apartment complexes and houses.

  
  


Had it been a dream?

  
  


He looked around for any evidence of the girl's visit. He even went as far as running his hand along his neck, searching for a wound, but nothing. He slid open his door and made his way downstairs. Now that he thought about it, there's no way his mother wouldn't have noticed the extra figure under his comforter, even if his mom missed it… Kyouko was another story altogether. She would have totally been suspicious and thrown his sheets off! A bit relieved by this he chuckled softly to himself.

  
  


"Tsukune!" A deep, exuberant voice called out to him. His head snapped up.

  
  


"Otou-san?" Tsukune's father came up to him and hugged him very tightly. The boy grinned. "Okaeri otou-san."

  
  


"My boy! Look at you!" His father exclaimed, releasing the boy from his bear hug and proceeding to roughly pat Tsukune on his back. "Haha, high school has treated you well!"

  
  


Tsukune blushed at his father's compliment and the two made their way to the kitchen where his mother was setting the table with the help of Kyouko.

  
  


"Kyouko-nee-chan…" Tsukune was happy to see his cousin, a bit at a loss for words seeing so many familiar faces he had not seen in so long, though he had seen Kyouko more recently than others.

  
  


Kyouko looked up and smiled. "Hey Tsukki! Okaeri! I've missed you!" Tsukune's blush deepened.

  
  


"I've missed everyone too." The family sat down at the table and began their meal. The hot topic of the table that night was Tsukune's new school. The boy had not once interjected as his father proudly proclaimed how he managed to get Tsukune a place in the prestigious high school.

His distant behavior didn't go unnoticed.

  
  


"Tsukune, what's wrong? You seem ill." He heard the worried voice of his mother. The boy looked up and smiles.

  
  


"I'm okay okaa-san…I am still a little tired from the trip I guess…" He paused and lowered his head, looking to his bowl of untouched rice. "I'm probably a little tense… A new school, things might be different…" Who was he trying to fool? It would never be like Youkai Academy. Tsukune coughed a bit when his father unexpectedly hit his back.

  
  


"Don't worry Tsukune! You have Aono blood! You'll get through this no problem! Tomorrow you start your new day at school!" Tsukune gave a weak smile to his father's exuberant actions.. His mother frowned. She was well aware that her son was more like her side of the family than her husband's, she knew this well.

  
  


"Would you like me to draw you a hot bath Tsukune?" His mother asked. Tsukune looked up to his mother. She always knew his feelings best.

  
  


"Thanks okaa-san…" He responded. She smiled and gave him a nod.

  
  


"I'll clean up the dishes oba-san!" Kyouko offered with a grin.

  
  


"Thank you Kyouko-chan." Tsukune's mother stood from her seat and went off to prepare Tsukune's bath. Tsukune's father grabbed a beer from the fridge. He gave Tsukune another rough pat on the back before heading to the living area to watch television.

  
  


"Hey Tsukki?" Tsukune lifted his head to his cousin.

  
  


"Don't worry okay? I go to the same school you know… If you need anything I'll be around to help." She said as she picked up his untouched bowl of food. "Tomorrow I'll show you around." She said in a cheery manner.

  
  


"Thanks Kyouko-nee." Tsukune stood from his place and went to gather his things for his bath. After gathering everything he went to the washing room. It was so warm and full of hot steam that it made his muscles relax at the feeling. A few minutes in and he was startled by a soft knock at the washroom door.

  
  


"Tsukune?" His mother called softly.

  
  


"H-Hai?" He answered, having wholly expected Kurumu or one of the others to be behind the door…

  
  


"Would you like me to wash your back?" Tsukune furrowed his brows for a moment in thought.

  
  


"Hai…" He answered. He heard the washroom's door open and the clip-clap of his mother's wet-sandals cross the tiled floors. Tsukune suddenly realized the worried look on his mother's face.

  
  


His scars, he had forgotten about them! "O-okaa-san... I can.." She shook her head, stopping his attempts at explanation. She walked over to him and picked up his washcloth and began to lather it.

  
  


"Boy will be boys I suppose…" She said in a partially worried tone as she began to scrub her son's back. Tsukune's eyes slipped shut at the feeling. "I'm glad you're okay though…" His mother spoke in a soft, soothing manner. Tsukune at this point was lost in his mother's loving touch. "It must have been hard your first day…"

  
  


"You have no idea…" He growled half-attentively. She smiled.

  
  


"I'm sure the biggest, rudest boy in the school found you." Tsukune chuckled at the accusation. His mother knew him well. "You shouldn't worry much this time Tsukune… You know if it gets too difficult you let us know and we'll do what we can to help."

  
  


He smiled to his mother's words. "Thanks okaa-san…"

  
  


She patted his wet hair. "Sleep well tonight Tsukune, tomorrow you can walk to school with Kyouko." With that she left the washroom so he could finish his bath.

  
  


Afterwards, Tsukune retired for the night. He lay on his back, staring up at his ceiling.

  
  


" _Tomorrow then…"_

  
  


He slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Insecure

 The next day, Tsukune dressed in the uniform his mother prepared for him. He wore a black tee shirt under his white collared shirt with black slacks. He gave himself the once over in the mirror. It was difficult, but he managed to slip his right arm though his sleeve by unbuttoning the cuff so that his Holy Lock would not snag. He sighed deeply and made his way downstairs. His father sat at the kitchen table reading the shinbun. Tsukune sat down in his seat, setting his schoolbag at his side, on the floor. His mother set out a traditional breakfast of rice with nori, miso soup, natto, grilled fish, and some of the food left over from last night's dinner.

  


"Make sure to eat up before Kyouko gets here, she said she was coming over to walk with you to your first day of your new school." She said as she turned to walk to the counter.

  


"H-Hai…" He picked up his chopsticks and his bowl of rice. He didn't know how to feel. Everything was going too fast. He slowly ate, his mind wandering between worrying about meeting new people, and having to study harder to catch up with the subjects of this school, which certainly wouldn't include a classroom of youkai that either wanted you dead or otherwise.

  


Tsukune was startled from his thoughts when his mother set a cup of green tea beside him. "A.. Arigatou okaa-san." She smiled at Tsukune and brushed back his wild hair with her hands.

  


"Do your best, Tsukune." Tsukune smiled at his mother's encouragements.

  


"Okaasan… I…" He began, trying to settle that flip in his stomach.

  


"Tsukki!!" The loud cry of Kyouko called.

  


"Ah, well Kyouko is here." Tsukune stood from his seat and picked up his bag. His mother turned and handed him an obento. "Arigatou Okaa-san, I'm going now." Bentos were normally made up through middleschool, but his mother made it to give him some encouragement. He was a sweet boy. A good kid.

  


His father lowered the newspaper and grinned widely. "Have a good day son! Make us proud!"

  


Tsukune chuckled nervously and made his way to his home's entrance. Slipping into his shoes he made his way out the door. In the distance he could see his cousin, Kyouko, standing by her bike in her uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt and a long black skirt that went down to her shins. Around the collar of her shirt was a red ribbon. She waved at her cousin as he made his way past his gates.

  


"Ohayo, Kyouko-nee." He already felt sick to his stomach and he was not even at the new campus yet.

  


"Ohayo Tsukki! Look at you, aren't you handsome." She teased. The two laughed and made their way to school. Kyouko walked along side of her cousin, rolling the bike along her side. The two talked about the lessons at his old school. "Wow Tsukki! You're actually farther ahead on lessons than we are in Mihara(*)!"

  


He chuckled in embarrassment. "Really? Well I guess that's good…" He laughed while Kyouko and he made their way, with many of the gathering students, into the school.

  


"Hey Tsukki, come on! We'll be late for the entrance ceremony!" She urged.

  


"H-Hai…" He stammered as she finished up locking her bike in the rack and dragging him away by his arm. The two made their way into the auditorium.

  


It was loud and packed with students. Tsukune and Kyouko took a seat in the middle of the rows. He nervously looked around. It felt like all eyes were on him, but nothing like how it felt his first time in Youkai Academy. No one looked his way. He was small, worthless, but here he looked to be of better build than most of the students in the first year classes.

  


"I felt safer in Youkai Gakuen…" He whispered to himself as the announcements and welcoming seemed to drone on. Finally they were sent off to their classes. Kyouko bid her cousin a good day before taking off to her classes.

  


Tsukune sighed and made his way to his classroom. He listened as his teacher introduced herself, but Tsukune was lost in his own thoughts, her name going in one ear and out the other. She was nothing like Nekonome-sensei. She wasn't bright, and just plain happy for no reason at all. He was half expecting, at any moment, the class door to fly open and that familiar presence walks into the room, disoriented about her place, only to discover Tsukune sitting there and affectionately…

  


All throughout the day, Tsukune felt the student's eyes on him. He had entered the semester part-way as a second year student. He was relieved somewhat when he made his way to the lunch room and Kyouko called him over to her table. While She and her friends happily talked, Tsukune stayed quiet as he ate his obento. He really did miss them. He felt so wrong in this situation. It was all so calm. He felt as if, at any moment, he would be attacked.

  


  


At Youkai Academy, it felt much the same to the girls. Without Tsukune around everything felt so boring. Moka and the girls sat at lunch, moping over their meals.

  


"Ugh I can't take this! Why is it so frustrating today?!" The succubus yelled as she ruffled her blue hair.

  


"We were so used to Tsukune-san being with us everyday desu… It takes time." Yukari said as she took a bite of her meal.

  


"Who wants to get used to it?" Mizore said, looking to the girls from her spot beside them. They sighed. Moka was taking it the hardest. She was not only late to school but would often be caught staring off. Kokoa even met the harsher end of her sister's temperamental state when she challenged her reasoning behind missing a "worthless human". The young Vampire has yet to return from the infirmary.

  


"Moka-san?" Moka looked up, startled from her thoughts by the young witch's call.

  


"G-Gomen…" She apologized, having honestly not heard nor noticed her young friend.

  


"Moka you don't look well, are you drinking enough?" Kurumu asked with concern.

  


"Yea… I just didn't sleep last night…I was working hard on my homework. I… sumimasen." She stood up and bowed her head. "I'll go get some tomato juice from the vending machine. I'll be back!" With that, Moka skipped off, but stumbled a bit and fell on her face. "I-Itai…"

  


The girls chuckled nervously at their friend. She was definitely taking it the hardest, and it was probably because he was her first friend, or so they discerned.


	9. Jell

**Chapter 9: Jell**

  
  


It had been a while now. The girls had waited for Moka, but she never came back to the table.

  
  


"I wonder if she's alright." Kurumu stood up. The succubus stopped when she felt a tug at her wrist. Looking down she could see Mizore's pale hand clutching her. "Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she furrowed her brows. Mizore shook her head. Kurumu frowned. The succubus knew Moka took it especially hard, but did she really want to admit it? Her rival?

  
  


"We'll be late desu…" Yukari added. The succubus admitted defeat, for now, but when the day was done, she would find a way around this situation. No one, not even Tsukune himself would keep himself from her. "Kurumu-san… Moka-san probably already went to class desu."

  
  


Kurumu hesitated, but Mizore insisted with gentle tugs. Eventually the Succubus gave in to her friend's demands and followed them back to class.

  
  


At the end of the day the girls met in the Clubroom. Kurumu was the last to club. When she walked in the only occupants were Gin, Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa.

  
  


"What's going on? Where's Moka?" Kurumu looked to Gin but he gave no useable response as he simply shook his head. Kokoa sat at the table with her head lowered. She had a white bandage wrapped around her head from her earlier injuries, even little Kou sat on Kokoa's shoulder with a band-aid across his forehead.

  
  


"No one's seen her." Mizore said plainly.

  
  


"We've asked all the teachers… They said Moka-san hasn't been to any of her classes all day desu!" Yukari explained as she fought to keep the tears back. "W.. What could be wrong with her?!" Yukari wailed. Kurumu whipped around and went to grab the doorknob.

  
  


"Wait! What do you plan on doing?" Mizore called out as she stood to her feet, her hands clutched against her chest.

  
  


"I'm going to find out why Moka is being so spoiled about this! It was Tsukune's choice, and because of her he stuck with it!" The succubus yelled as she stormed out the room.

  
  


"Kurumu-san…" Yukari said with a broken voice. Seeing her friends so torn about it broke her heart. She didn't quite grasp the problem. Tsukune didn't leave forever… He'd visit right? Call? Send letters?

  
  


Kurumu made her way passed the graveyard to the dormitories.

  
  


  
  


Tsukune somehow managed to survive to the end of the day. He packed up his books and made his way outside. Kyouko had gotten her bike, and stood at the school's gates with her friends. Noticing her cousin, she called out to him

  
  


"Tsukki!" The young girl waved to her younger cousin. Tsukune walked over, chuckling nervously as Kyouko's female friends giggled at the young boy's presence. Kyouko pouted and shooed her friends. They ran off.

  
  


"See you tomorrow Kyouko-chan!" They called as they continued their giggles.

  
  


"Ready to go home Tsukki?" His cousin brightly asked.

  
  


"Hn." Tsukune nodded and followed his cousin.

  
  


"How did you like your first day Tsukki?" Kyouko asked as the two slowly walked down the sidewalk. He sighed and looked to the ground as he walked.

  
  


"I suppose it was pretty… Calm." He said. "It's nothing like my old school." He laughed with a wide smile, but inside he shouted at himself. Old school! Old! It has already become an old memory? No, he couldn't give away those memories, those feelings so soon. "I'm not used to it, it's so quiet." He honestly spoke. Kyouko frowned a bit and looked to him.

  
  


"Tsukki… Your old school was really dangerous, you're not mad at oba-san and otoji-san for moving you are you…?" Tsukune looked up to the sky. It was a still bright blue, but at the horizon, ripples of Sunkist orange danced their way higher into the sky as the sun slowly retreated.

  
  


"I'm angrier with myself for not being strong enough to say no. I know you were worried Kyouko-nee-chan, and I'm really glad you didn't tell okaa-san, but…" Kyouko stopped. Tsukune had walked ahead for a few feet until he had finally realized his cousin had halted. He turned to face the young woman when he heard her stifling back laughter. When he looked to her she laughed harder, putting her hand over her mouth to hold what she could, back.

  
  


"W-What's so funny?" He questioned.

  
  


Kyouko walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "I think Tsukki had a sweetheart in his old school~" She walked ahead of him, leaving him stunned in place. His face took on a shade of red that rivaled the ripest of tomatoes.

  
  


"W-Wait! What do you mean?! Kyouko-nee-chan!" Tsukune called after her, Kyouko taking to a faster stride, running from her cousin.

  
  


He was glad to get home and wash the day out of his skin. After his bath he had eaten dinner with his family. Dinner was filled with inquiry of his new school and talk of school clubs, which would be looking for members soon, although Tsukune knew there was only one club he could ever see himself being part of…

  
  


After dinner, he went up to his room to do his homework. He found himself rereading the same line of questions over and over until he decided to pull out a sheet of clean washi paper. He began writing in a takegaki style.

  
  


 

**The first day of April, and spring is just beginning. Are there sakura trees in the Youkai world? They are just starting to bloom here. Kyouko, my cousin, wants to go flower viewing. I wish you all could see it. Going to school here… Is certainly different.**

  
  


Soon after finishing his letter, Tsukune fell asleep on his desk. Having come in to check on him, his mother found the young boy sound asleep. She was sure he was tired from his first day in a new school. She glanced at the letter when it came into her line of sight. Smiling warmly she straightened out his books and pulled a warm blanket over his shoulders.

  
  


"Oyasuminasai, Tsukune." His mother said, kissing his forehead softly.

  
  


"M… Moka-san…" He muttered. His mother smiled and left the room, leaving Tsukune to his sleep.


	10. Kindred

 Kurumu knocked harshly against Moka's door. "Akashiya Moka! You open up right no--?" Kurumu staggered a bit when the door slowly opened from just the force of her knocks. She looked around the room, only to be shocked by what she saw. The room was empty. None of Moka's possessions were present. There was a letter pushed into the brass nameplate of the room's door. Kurumu took the note and read it.

  


**I'm sorry. I don't know what to say or do, but I've left for now. It just isn't the same. Please don't be angry with me.**

**-Akashiya Moka**

  


"No… Moka." Kurumu took the letter and went off to find the others.

  


"What do you mean onee-chan left?!" Kokoa all but shrieked. Kou covered his sensitive ears with his wings. Kurumu handed her the note.

  


"W-Where could she have gone desu ka?" Yukari asked as she read the note with Kokoa.

  


"How should I know? I mean Kokoa-chan, where would your sister run off to?" Kokoa looked up at Kurumu and shook her head.

  


"I…I don't know, home?" Kokoa seemed pretty annoyed about all this. Why was she always the last to know?! It was _her_ sister!

  


Mizore removed her lollipop from her mouth and looked to the others. "Troublesome situation. Why would she run away?" Mizore's question held ground.

  


"Hello everyone!" Ruby called with her cheery demeanor, but it did not match to the current air surrounding the girls. They glared irritably at the elder witch, which caused her to jump back a bit in surprise. "Well aren't all of you a bunch of sour lemons… Why the long faces?" They handed Ruby the note. The witch gasped in shock. "M-Moka-san left as well?!"

  


"You mean you didn't know desu ka?" Yukari tilted her head.

  


"W-Why of course not!" Ruby's cheeks were stained red.

  


"Wait a minute." Kurumu turned to the others. "Isn't Ruby-san the Board Chairman's assistant?" Ruby shrieked out when the path was covered with a wall of ice. The witch had been trying to skulk out of the hall. Now she had four, very angry youkai behind her.

  


"Ruby-saaan…" They growled out as they surrounded the witch.

  


_~Tsukune's House~_

  


"Ahhh!" Came Tsukune's loud yell. His mother and father sat in the kitchen having breakfast.

  


"He's going to be late." His father laughed from behind the newspaper. There was loud fumbling upstairs as Tsukune struggled to gather his belongings and books for school. His mother took a sip of her tea and sat the cup down. She stood up, picking up Tsukune's obento.

  


"So are you dear." The paper could be heard crumpling a bit at her husband's realization of this.

Tsukune's mother walked over to the door, her husband gathering his effects. Popping a kiss on her cheek he ran out.

  


"Bye dear! I'm going now!" Kouji bade before running toward the door.

  


"Have a good day." She calmly replied as he ran out, almost running over Kyouko who waited at the gates.

  


"Sorry Kyou-chan, Tsu just got up!" Tsukune's father ran off. Kyouko walked up with her bike in hand.

  


"Really Oba-san?" Kyouko said in disbelief.

  


"I'm afraid so." She chuckled as she glanced back to the steps. Tsukune was stumbling his way down trying to adjust his right cuff. His mother held out the obento and he grabbed it as he kicked out of his house sandals and into his shoes.

  


"I'm going now!" Tsukune ran outside, followed by Kyouko. Both wave farewell to the housewife.

  


"Have a good day you two!" She smiled warmly and shook her head. "What a silly son I have." She chuckled to herself, closing the door. Tsukune and Kyouko laughed and talked happily on their way to school. He seemed to be doing a little better, but his time on Youkai Gakuen was a constant in the back of his mind.

  


Once again Tsukune found himself daydreaming in class. His teachers' voices become nothing more than white noise in the unfamiliar background. How he wished to be back in the Academy. He almost wished that Kurumu would come and fly him away from these "unworthy" girls who seemed to try and talk to him. He heard the bell ring, shocking him from his solemn thoughts. It was finally lunch time.

  


As yesterday, he made his way into the unfamiliar room where all the students were gathered for meal. He gave a heavy sigh. It seemed Kyouko might be on the roof eating lunch with her friends, she had told him it was possible today that she would be up there. He looked around, scanning for empty tables.

  


To his luck he found one shirked off in the corner. He sat down and opened his obento. Inside was a small card. Looking around carefully, he picked it up and looked at it. It was his mother's hiragana.

  


_My little Tsukune, you seem a little down. I made your favorites, don't let anyone tease you!_

  


He seemed more than confused by the note until he looked at his obento. The rice was shaped out in a heart and his favorites of takoyaki, eggs and sashimi salmon rose sat arranged in the lunchbox. He smiled warmly.

  


"Thanks kaa-san…" He whispered, taking his chopsticks in hand. "Itadakimatsu." Before he was able to put the chopsticks to his mouth with a ball of takoyaki, he heard a girl's voice behind him.

  


"May I sit here?" He sighed. Why were those girls so determined to talk to him, wasn't it enough he didn't look their way? Heck he didn't look at anything much of class time.

  


The girl carefully sat her lunch tray down and pulled her long skirt under her legs as she sat down. "Arigatou… I'm still new here, and things are so awkward."

  


Tsukune ate his meal and didn't even look the girl's way. He just kept arguing with himself in his head. "Why is this always the case? I'm new too you know. Why can't you go sit somewhere else and leave me to my obento… Only one person can sit next to me so closely…" He frowned. The girl beside him noticed. She had a gentle voice and her emotions showed clearly.

  


"Are you okay?"

  


_~Youkai Gakuen~_

  


"Ruby-san how could you keep something so important from us!?" Kurumu shouted at the witch, who currently sat on the ground, frozen in an ice block. Her head swayed side to side in frantic.

  


"I promised Moka-san I wouldn't tell!" The witch sobbed. "I'm a horrible friend! I broke my promise!" The girls weren't listening to Ruby any more as the schemed.

  


"We have to get her before she does something unthinkable!" Kurumu was not going to let her rival get ahead of her! The other girls nodded in agreement, Ruby was still behind them yelling.

  


They ran off, leaving Ruby behind. "W.. Wait guys… Achu!" She sneezed and fell over in her ice block. "At least let me out…" She whined.

  


_~Mihara High~_

  


The girl placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him from his morbid thoughts.

  


"Tsukune…?" Tsukune lifted his head to the sound of her voice. He looked into the familiar emerald eyes that were always full of warmth, and worry for him. He felt himself choke against his words as he felt her warm hand brush against his cheek. Her skin was paler than usual, and her pink hair was dull from her lack of contact with his blood. "My Tsukune." She smiled. He pulled her into a hug, which took the young vampire by surprise. She sighed against his scent, it was so intoxicating. She became dizzy.

  


"You're so pale Moka-san… You must be so out of it… It's my fault." He whispered against her hair.

  


"Tsukune…" She said in a dreamy sort of voice.

  


"Go head Moka-san, it's the least I can do to apologize for being so stupid." He whispered, hugging her tighter.

  


"Tsukune… Gomen." She whispered back. She opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into his neck. He winced slightly, but it felt so good to have her scent next to his again. He didn't care of the whole lunchroom was looking at him while he hugged a seemingly foreign, unknown girl at his table. He was just happy his most precious friend, was at his side, scents mingling. It was something only they shared, and something only they would ever share with one another.

  


"You smell so nice Moka-san." He could feel her smile against his neck and press herself closer to his body.


	11. Languid

It made him feel at peace, feeling Moka so close to his body. How he had forgotten his body craved her scent. 

He had nearly lost himself when he felt her warm breath against his ear. “Tsukune, everyone is looking.”

He could feel the heat of her blush against his cheek. He couldn’t help but sigh, which caused the young vampire to chuckle. A bit as they parted.

“I…I missed you so much Tsukune!” The pink-haired beauty cried out in a whisper. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a bright smile on her face that made Tsukune feel guilty about his leaving.

“Moka-san…I’m so sorry…” He frowned. Moka shook her head and cupped his cheeks.

“It’s okay Tsukune. I should be sorry; I didn’t tell you how I really felt about it.” She gently offered.

“Moka-san…” His voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled warmly and laid her head against his chest. The finally pulled away and looked into each others eyes. 

They blushed, but look up when the school’s bell interrupted their moment. “I guess…back to class.” Tsukune regretted.

Tsukune said with a calm smile on his face. Moka nodded.

“I guess so.” She said sadly. The two stand, not once did they turn from the other.

Tsukune called out to her. “Um, Moka-san?” Moka looks to him with her smiling emerald eyes. “W-would you like to walk home with me today?” He asked, but immediately became discouraged with her sullen expression. She smiled and looked to him.

“I can’t…but I’ll make sure to visit your dreams tonight.” She said with a warm smile. Tsukune smiled and nodded, not really understanding what she meant, but for some reason he felt at peace with that.

For the rest of the day, Tsukune’s heart felt lighter. Many of the students noticed the change in his demeanor. He was less fidgety, and no longer jumped when someone passed his seat. By the end of the day, the spring showers visited the prefecture. Many of the students were rushing home, but Kyouko and Tsukune slowly walked back home, enjoying the fresh spring rains. The sun was still out as the light water droplets danced against the roves of nearby shops.

“Kitsune-no-Yomeiri, ne Tsukune?” Kyouko called out.

The boy smiled and glanced over to his cousin. “Hai, they’re always nice.”

“Want to get the bride and groom a cake, ne?” His cousin teased. The boy simply nodded. Kyouko raised a brow at him and simply laughed. She was happy to see he has gotten used to his new school already.

Tsukune and Kyouko soon parted ways. Waving farewell Kyouko rode off to her house. Tsukune walked into the genkan of his home and kicked off his shoes.

“Tadaima!” Tsukune called out.

“Okaeri Tsukune!” His mother replied. “Are you going to have dinner now?”

He slipped on his house sandals and walked toward the steps. He turned and went into the kitchen.

“I have a lot of work to do so I’ll eat my meal in my room.” He smiled as his mother grabbed a tray from the cabinet and set Tsukune’s meal on it. “Thanks Kaasan!”

He grabbed the tray and went up to his room. After his dinner he took a hot bath and returned to doing his homework. He had felt very lazy and hand gone through the motions of his day with a lazy attitude. He lies back on the floor of his room. He turned off his lamp and crawled over to his futon. He had already dressed in his sleeping wear so was able to just roll under his comforter. 

 

It was still raining. The soft patter of water hit against Tsukune’s open window. The cool spring breeze flittered into his room. He sighed contently, rubbing his cheek against his pillow.

Just moments into his rest, Tsukune is troubled by the feeling of a raindrop hitting his nose. He groans and opens his eyes, only to be shocked by Moka standing over him, dripping went.

“M-moka-san?!” He whispered out, almost choking on the air. 

Moka smiled and slowly dropped to her knees. She wore what looked like a long, dark, nightgown that was tied off at her neck and arms with white lace. Her pink hair was completely soaked. Tsukune was stunned. The way her features stood out in the dim light of Spring’s evening. 

Moka slipped under Tsukune’s covers and smiled at him, giggling at his blushing face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him to her.

“Moka-san…” He whispered, his eyes glancing up to her face. He could feel the cold metal of the Rosary press against his cheek.

“I said I would visit, didn’t I, unless you weren’t dreaming about me…” She teased.

“N-no Moka-san, I mean, it…I” The boy was having trouble finding his words.

She giggled at his flustered state. “I’m kidding, Tsukune…”

Tsukune smiled against the warmth of his friend.

“I guess I have to get used to this kind of treatment again don’t I?” He chuckled. Moka giggled and nodded, brushing her face into his hair, taking in his scent.

“I just worry what Inner Moka would do if she found out…” He worried. Moka smiled and shook her head.

“Actually, my Inner self wants to talk to you.” She glanced up at him with her glittering emerald orbs.

Tsukune opens his eyes and glances up a bit.

“Don’t worry Tsukune…go to sleep. We’ll talk later.” She cooed. Tsukune was already falling asleep against her scent and rhythmic heartbeat.

“Hn.” Was the only reply she received in return before his breathing grew shallow with sleep. Moka closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Soon both figures were lost, together in each other’s dreams.


	12. Misconduct

When Tsukune awoke the next morning he finds himself alone. He sits up and stares off sleepily. He rand his hand through his messy hair and sighed. His window was closed and his futon was a mess from him rolling in his sleep.

 

“I need to stop dreaming about Moka-san coming into my room…” He said with a groan as he stood to his feet and went into the washroom to clean up. After cleaning up and getting dressed he made his way downstairs where his mother had made him breakfast.

 

“Ohayo Tsukune.” She said with cheer. Tsukune smiled and sat down to breakfast.

 

“Ohayo Kaasan.” Through his meal he couldn’t help but wonder about last night. 

 

Was it a dream? It had to be…it was kind of weird Moka would sneak into his room, plus it had to be a dream cause he dreamt her lying in his bed soaking wet…he would have noticed his futon wet.

 

“Kaasan?” He asked looking up from his finished meal. 

 

Tsukune’s mother closed up his obento and walked over, setting it down by him on the table top.

 

“Yes dear?” She responded.

 

“Did you see my window open at all yesterday?” He asked as he stood, taking the obento in hand. She shook her head.

 

“Not that I remember, why?” His mother pressed her finger to her chin in thought.

 

Tsukune chuckled nervously. “No reason I guess I imagined the wind last night cause of the rain! Thanks though, I’ll be going now.”

 

“Have a good day.” She replied as he ran off. 

 

Outside Tsukune met up with Kyouko and the two walked to school. As the two made their way to the gate, Tsukune was instantly tackled to the ground by a pink blur. 

 

“Gah!” He called in pain, his back hitting the ground. He felt a pinch and heard Moka groaned as she slurped her favorite meal up. “Ohayo Moka-san…”

 

She sat up on his chest and smiled. “Ohayo Tsukune!”

 

At this point everyone in the school grounds was starting at him.

 

“Uh, Moka-san?” Tsukune called up nervously.

 

The pink-haired vampire tilted her head. Kyouko and Tsukune both chuckled nervously at her naivety. 

 

“You can’t do this in this school…” He warned. It was nothing like the demon world after all. But was it even appropriate there?

 

Moka’s eyes widened at his words and she stood to her feet, all flustered. 

 

“Go-gomen Tsukune!” Her face was beet red. Tsukune stood to his feet and chuckled softly. Moka looked up to him with her emerald eyes.

 

“You know..Tsukune…” She blushed and lowered her head. Tsukune looked top her curiously. “She still needs to talk to you…” Moka said, smiling at the end of her sentence. 

 

She bowed to Kyouko and ran off to her class, leaving the pair standing there with confusion.

 

“What did she mean by that?” Kyouko chimed in. Tsukune laughed out nervously and shook his head fervently. 

 

“Nothing! Let’s go to class!” Tsukune was a bit let down by the fact Moka didn’t seem to be in any of his classes, which is why he looked forward to lunch time. 

 

Kyouko decided that they should have lunch on the roof since it was cool outside, and had dried from the rain last night. The three sat on the roof and ate, happily talking about their classes and how odd it was being in the same school (Kyouko thought it coincidence).

 

“So Moka-chan do you live nearby?” Kyouko asked, causing both Vampire and Human to respectively choke on their meals. Moka sputtered and closed up her bento. “I mean you have to live close by don’t you?”

 

Moka blushed and looked down to her lap. Tsukune looks to his cousin and laughs.

 

“Moka-san! Can I talk to you a minute!? Sumimasen Kyouko-nee, it’s important.” He explained as he placed down his bento and grabbed Moka’s hand, dragging her off. He pulled her into the stairwell, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Weird…” Kyouko muttered as she continued to eat. Moka stood with her hand to her chest, panting softly. Tsukune ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Sorry of Kyouko-nee asked something too personal.” He looked away grinning. “She can be really too curious for her own good.” Tsukune laughed softly. Moka shook her head and smiled.

 

“Actually, I wanted Tsukune to be the one…” Moka mumbled.

 

Tsukune’s head snapped up, and his eyes were wide. A shadowy figure stood at the lower portion of steps, watching the two. Moka stepped near Tsukune and smiled, both blushing furiously. 

 

“W-what do you mean Moka-san?!” He could not find the place of mind to speak straight.

 

She leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. His eyes widened. He recognized that look on her face.

 

“Aono Tsukune.” A female’s voice came. Both vampire nad human jump in surprise and turn to see Tsukune’s homeroom teacher standing on the steps. “Would you follow me to the principal’s office?”

 

Tsukune swallowed and nodded. Tsukune looked to Moka apologetically and turned to follow the teacher.

 

“You as well Akashiya.” The teacher added.

 

Moka squeaked out and nodded, following as well.

 

*------------*

 

In Youkai Academy Kurumu angrily fought against the Board Chairman’s logic.

 

“What do you mean we can’t leave for the Human World!? It isn’t fair! Moka did!” The succubus cried out as she pouted out. Standing in the room with her were Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa (although the red-head was more or less forced to come with).

 

Ruby stood by the Chairman’s side; her head lowered in shame after having let them interrogate her in such a manner. The Exorcist laughed, causing the girls’ heads to snap up.

 

“ _Miss Akashiya was withdrawn from school_.” He clearly stated, leaving no room for misinterpretation. 

 

“B-by who?!” Kokoa nearly shouted as she pushed to the front of the group. 

 

Exorcist grinned.

 

“WHAT?!” The red-head’s loud voice echoed across the school grounds…

 

*------------*

 

Tsukune’s homeroom teacher led them both to the offices and motioned for them to sit down on the cushioned bench outside of the principal’s office.

 

“Wait here until you are called.” The homeroom teacher said. She went by the name of Mrs. Libere Tentare. 

 

She looked very young, and had long black hair that was usually tied up in a braid that ended in a red ribbon. She had thin glasses that usually sat at the edge of her nose when teaching but walking around she kept them sitting atop her head.

 

“There has been word going around about your _questionable_ behavior, I hope you have a good excuse for it…” She said, walking away. 

 

The two teens blushed and lowered their heads. Mrs. Tentare grinned to herself as she walked away with a sway in her step. 

 

It was only a short wait before the Vampire and Human heard the principal call. “Akashiya, Aono.”

 

They were in so much trouble. 


	13. Nostalgic

Moka and Tsukune sat in the principal’s office, nervously fidgeting in their seats. The principal paced back and forth. He suddenly stops, causing Moka and Tsukune to look up at him. 

 

“It says here that you both were transferred from the same school.” He said looking to a paper on his desk. The two nodded and looked up nervously. The principal smiled. “Now, now you’re not in trouble, but you cannot continue your behavior, this is a respectable school, so please keep that sort of behavior for off school grounds.”

 

The two looked to each other than back up to the principal.

 

“T-thank you sir, it won't happen again.” Tsukunme and Moka stood; they felt as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

 

“Oh, Aono, one other thing…” They stopped but Tsukune nodded to Moka.

 

“It’s okay Moka-san…” He would try and ease her worry. She probably blamed herself for getting them into trouble.

 

Moka frowned, but nodded and walked outside. Tsukune turns to the principal who hand arrowed his eyes slightly.

 

“Boys cannot wear any sort of chains or earrings to school, I must also ask you to remove your chain while you are on school grounds.” The principal warned.

 

Tsukune’s arm rubbed against his right wrist and looked to the principal.

 

“Agreed Aono?” The principal raised a brow. Tsukune chuckled nervously and nodded. “Dismissed, and thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Moka watched as Tsukune walked out of the room with a sullen expression. “Tsukune?”

 

He didn’t look up, just stood there clutching his wrist. Tsukune was startled from his thoughts when he felt Moka’s hand slip into his. She smiled warmly. 

 

He looked to her and smiled back. “I’m okay Moka-san.”

 

She frowned for a moment, but he soon found himself being tugged along by Moka. He couldn’t help but feel like he was back in Youkai Gakuen with all of the death-glares he was receiving from the male populous as he was dragged along campus by the pink-haired beauty.

 

“Akashiya Moka!” A voice called. Moka and Tsukune came to a halt as all eyes looked up to the voice. At the top of the stairs: stood a small figure with a very large chest. 

 

Grinning widely the blue-hired girl jumped from the top of the steps and daintily landed on the ground in front of them.

 

“Kurumu?!” Moka called out in shock as the young girl stood with her hands on her hips and her knee socks slipping down her legs.

 

She was wearing the Mihara girl’s uniform, although her shirt was somewhat shorter than what regulation demanded. 

 

 

Mrs. Tentare sat at her desk in the students lounge when a tall man with this, black brimmed glasses, and a dark grey suit walked up to her.

 

“Mrs. Tentare, already getting the new students in trouble?” He said with a sly grin on his face. 

 

Tentare chuckled in as she raised a thin brow and looked up to the math teacher, Phineous Arbit.

 

“Now Arbit-sensei…there is no need to make it sound like that.” The woman crooned.

 

The older man pushed his glasses against his face and scoffed. “Well we cannot afford another scandal, or do you not recall the rumors that surround our precious school now because of…”

 

Tentare stood and glared at the man. “I suggest you keep your words to yourself Arbit-sensei, bad things happen to people who spread nasty rumors…” She lifted her head and walked out the door. Arbit scoffed and sat at his desk. 

 

Tentare made her way through the hall, and was soon caught off guard when she say Aono, Akashiya and the new transfer student, standing off down the hall. Tantare lifted her head slightly.

 

“Two birds with one stone it seems…” She chuckled darkly. 

 

“Moka…” Kurumu narrowed her eyes.

 

“Kurumu…” Moka said. The vampire’s hands went up to her mouth.

 

“Kurumu!” Tsukune jumped at this, as did Kurumu. 

 

The succubus had fully expected Moka to question her presence, but found herself, instead, in her embrace.

 

“Oh Kurumu! I thought I would never see you again!” Moka hugged her tightly. 

 

The surrounding students were baffled by this, having had fully expected a showdown, both girls fighting for the guy in some sort of elicit love triangle. 

 

“Moka how could you leave like that without saying anything?!” Kurumu scolded. Moka sobbed a bit and shook her head.

 

“Gomen Kurumu!” Moka apologized earnestly. 

 

Kurumu scoffs and turns her head away. “As if I can forgive you so easily! Selfish Moka, trying to run off with Tsukune like that!”

 

Tsukune sighed as he heard her say this aloud, only reinforcing what all the students were thinking.

 

“Moka-chan!” Kyouko’s voice called. Everyone turned to face the young girl.

 

“Come on! You promised to help remember!” Tsukune’s cousin said with a smile.

 

“Oh! Coming!” Moka bows to Kurumu and Tsukune.

 

“I promised to let Kyouko-chan introduce me to some of the student council members! Tsukune don’t forget she still needs to talk to you!” Moka waved and ran off with Kyouko. Tsukune chuckled nervously and waved as Moka ran off. 

 

“So Kurumu-chan how is ever--…” He turned only to see that evil glint in the succubus’ eyes. “…K-kurumu-chan?”

 

Tsukune swallowed nervously as Kurumu turned to face him. He quickly regretted no running as he quickly lost his ability to breathe when Kurumu crushed his head against her well-endowed chest. Tsukune tried to get free, but once Kurumu had him in her grasp…

 

“It seems we don’t learn, do we Aono…” Tentare said, crossing her arms under her chest, and tapping her heeled foot against the ground.

 

“ _Great_ … _Twice in one day, this is starting to seem very, familiar._ ”

 

Tsukune thought. Now he and the succubus were on their way to the principal’s office.


	14. Obstacle

Two trips to the principal’s already on the only the second day of school…

 

After what seemed like an eternity of explaining to the principal about Kurumu’s excited behavior, he finally let him off with a warning. Tsukune had struggled thorough out the rest of the day, but he felt oddly, better. It was still difficult trying to explain to Kyouko about Kurumu, but it all worked out.

 

At the end of classes Tsukune met with the girls outside. Everyone by this point was watching Tsukune, whispering about him. He flinched at the name someone called him: ‘harem boy’. Although that wasn’t far off, it wasn’t something he wanted to be called in a new school.

 

“Tsukune?” Moka called. Tsukune seemed a bit distracted by his wandering thoughts. He looked up to the three girls, who had apparently been calling out to him.

 

“Tsukki we were asking if you wanted to stop for onigiri at the convenience store on the way home.” Kyouko announced to her distracted cousin.

 

Tsukune blinked in the direction of his cousin. “Oh, you mean the one that uses the cherries?”

 

Kyouko nodded and grinned widely. “We were talking and it seems the girls have never had it! It’s a delicacy around here; we can’t really let them get off without trying, right?”

 

Tsukune chuckled nervously at his cousin.

 

“Good! Let’s go!” Kyouko asserted.

 

Tsukune couldn’t protest, nor did he have time to before his cousin grabbed his arm and dragged him off, followed by a pair of excited youkai girls. 

 

From the teacher’s lounge, Mrs. Tentare watched from the wide windows as Tsukune was lead away by the three girls.

 

“That boy is easily persuaded…” She raised a thin brow and lowered the blinds. 

 

The four stood in the convenience store and talked as they ate the onigiri. They happily read the magazines side by side, seeming like a group of any normal teenagers. Kurumu jumped to her feet and dusted off her hands.

 

“Well I have to catch the bus!” Kurumu announced.

 

Moka and Tsukune blinked, looking to Kurumu.

 

“Already? You live far Kurumu-chan?” Kyouko asked, causing both Moka and Tsukune to chuckle, a bit nervous about the situation.

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry I’ll be back tomorrow!” Kurumu jumped on Tsukune and gave him a strong hug to her chest. “Don’t forget me Tsukune!”

 

She dropped the boy and waves good-bye to her friends as she runs out of the store. Tsukune was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, reading a magazine as he had a half-eaten onigiri stuffed in his mouth.

 

“Tsukune?” Moka stepped close to him. The boy looks up, to see the vampire smiling down at him. “Do you think we can talk soon, she still wants to speak with you…”

 

Tsukune almost choked on his onigiri. Kyouko knelt down and smacked his back with enough force to make him gasp, allowing him to swallow the riceball.

 

“You really need to learn to chew Tsukki…oh hey I forgot, obasan needed some yellowtail for dinner.” Kyouko reminded.

 

He stood up and dusted off his pants, setting the magazine back on the shelf. “Wait, so you’re expecting me to…?”

 

Kyouko pouted at her cousin. “Me and Moka-chan need to have girl time, go!”

 

“B-but…” Moka tried to protest. 

 

“Okay, okay…” Tsukune sighed and made his way out of the convenience store so he could make it to the fish market before it closed for the day.

 

“W-what do you want to talk about Kyouko-chan?” Moka blushed when Kyouko’s face hovered just inches from her with a nearly feral grin.

 

“You like Tsukki don’t you Moka-chan?” Oh, she was suspicious of it for a while now.

 

“M-me…w…I mean he is my most precious friend…of course.” Moka by now was a deep red. Kyouko chuckled and pulled Moka closer.

 

“Then we have to go shopping!” Moka was dragged away by Kyouko. 

 

It wasn’t until almost eight that Kyouko returned to the Aono residence.

 

“Tadaima!” Kyouko called as she stepped into the house, slipping her shoes off and sliding down the rest of the way, with a ‘I did a good job’ smile on her face.

 

“Okaeri Kyouko-chan, you’re back late, there’s still some dinner left if you want me to warm it up for you.” Tsukune’s mother asked warmly.

 

“Thanks obasan!” Kyouko grinned, always her energetic self!

 

“Kyou-nee-chan is that you?” Tsukune called from his room. Kyouko went over to the stairs and looked up.

 

“Hey Tsukki, sorry I was late, I was walking Moka-chan back home! You have to see her house it’s huge! And she doesn’t live that far either! We’re like neighbors!” Kyouko announced excitedly.

 

There was a loud crash from his room. The family stopped whatever they were doing and looked up.

 

“Gomeeen…” Tsukune called at the sudden silence of the household. “I fell…”

 

They sighed and returned to their tasks.

 

“Oh yeah, Tsukki! Moka-chan said to remind you that she still needs to talk to you!” His cousin added before walking to the kitchen to have her dinner. 

 

Tsukune sighed and continued doing his homework by the light of his desk lamp. He didn’t know why but the idea of talking to Inner Moka made him extremely nervous. 

 

It wasn’t because he was frightened of her, but usually when she wanted to talk to him it was warnings of staying away from Outer Moka or being nicer, or just being kicked across the head for being inappropriate. Did she know about his dreams!? His face hits his desk. Now he knew he was becoming paranoid.

 

He really did have enough of this math homework, and his anxiousness only made things worse. Standing from his desk he was sure to put away all of his homework before shutting off the desk lamp and preparing for bed.

 

After washing up he walked into his room and passed his window. He felt a light breeze against his bare back. Brushing the towel against his scruffy, semi-wet hair, he goes over to the window and shuts it. He doesn’t want another weird dream.

 

Chuckling nervously he tossed the towel in the hamper and put on his sleeping shirt. Since it was spring it was still a bit chilly so he still had his comforter out. He drops onto his futon with a heavy sigh.

 

“Maybe I’ll ask Moka to go flower-viewing with me tomorrow…” He mumbled aloud as he rolled onto his side. Tsukune was finally able to relax and fall asleep. His mind soon lulled off behind him, dreaming the sights and sounds of his time in the Academy.

 

‘ _Ne Tsukune?’_

 

He could see Moka’s smile and how it warmed him to see her so happy. 

 

‘ _Learn your place…’_

 

A familiar voice growled. Tsukune shifted in his sleep. It felt hot as time passed. He groaned and rolled to his other side. It just seemed to get hotter. His brow eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the surrounding darkness. He felt his nose tickle. He when to rub at the itch, only to get his fingers caught in a silky substance.

 

“Huh?” Opening his eyes more he can see what looked like silken threads. It smelled nice, familiar.

 

“Tsukune…” The sound of a soft voice.

 

Tsukune’s eyes widened and he brushed back the silk to find that it wasn’t silk, but hair, and not just any hair, but Moka’s! Moka’s eyes flutter open at the disturbance. Tsukune was seconds from leaping out of bed, but he was soon ensnared by the pink-haired Vampire’s death-grip. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest.

 

He almost choked as he attempted to hold in the cries of panic. He swallowed, taking a breath. He glances over to his clock to see that it was midnight.

 

“M-moka-saannn…” He called in a whisper, but it was clear the vampire wasn’t letting go anytime soon. 

 

She pressed closer against his body causing the boy to squeal out. He was trapped, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed.

 

He was sure it would be gone in the morning. He wasn’t able to fight off the strange dream again. Maybe his conscience was nagging him to take Moka flower-viewing? He supposed that’s what he needed to do. Ask her. Tomorrow. 

 

He gave in to the feeling of his dream and leaned in the curl up to Moka. The moment he did her grip relaxed on his torso and the room was once again filled with the sounds of sleep.


	15. Persistence

Tsukune sighed at the cool breeze that rolled in from his open window. His head was set high on his pillow, his arms and legs spread out, as he often jostled in his sleep. He was glad that today was a Sunday. His mother would sure to let him sleep in. 

 

Wait…

 

“A breeze?” He looks over to his window. He was sure he closed it last night. 

 

He goes to sit up, but feels resistance. Throwing off his futon’s comforter he is met with the sight of a pink-hair vampire, sprawled over his chest in a small, white nightie and long sleeping pajama bottoms that were black and had pattern of red bats dotted over them. She was still sound asleep, and was hugged against his body as if he were a living teddy bear.

 

His right hand immediately clasps over his mouth in his panic, lest he yell out and alert his mother who was likely downstairs cooking by the smell of miso that wafted in the air.

 

Moka rubbed her head against his chest, hearing his heart pick up speed. She sighed contently and inched up so that her face lay right against the source of her favorite scent. She murmurs softly in her sleep.

 

Tsukune looks down to her and blushes. She looked so cute sleeping!

 

“ _It smells so good…”_ Moka thought as she opened her mouth and leaned in, sinking her sharp fangs into his neck.

 

“In her sleep…” Tsukune whined as he struggled to free himself from the Vampire’s grasp, but the more he struggled: the tighter her grip became. He lost all cognitive thought when he felt Moka seal his wounds with her tongue.

 

Moka sat up and stretched out. Tsukune lay, barely conscious, on his futon. Moka gasped and looked to him. She could still taste him on her tongue. Holding back a moan at the thought of it she gently pushed at Tsukune trying to bring him back.

 

“Oh no! Tsukune! Gomen!” She tried to rouse him from his state before he fell into unconsciousness.

 

Tsukune’s eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, clasping his hand over Moka’s mouth to silence her. He was quiet for a moment, listening for his mother. She and his father seemed to be watching television in the living area so he was safe, for now. He wasn’t usually called down for breakfast on the weekends so he would be okay for a time. 

 

“Moka-san what are you doing here?!” Tsukune whispered as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. The pink-haired vampire blinked for a moment, than looked around. She gasped upon realization.

 

“I wasn’t supposed to stay all night! Gomen Tsukune.” She frowned. Tsukune nodded in understanding, but than blinked.

 

“Wait what?! Moka-san how long have you been doing this?!” He was afraid to know the answer…

 

Moka blushed, that was a bad sign. “W-well you left so suddenly…I didn’t know what to do Tsukune…”

 

He felt his heart twist. Maybe he should have taken more time to make his decision. Suddenly Moka grabbed his hand, which shocked Tsukune. “M-moka-san?”

 

Her grip was tight. She gently brushed her fingers along the skin of his hand, causing the boy to blush.

 

“W-what are you doing?” He had to swallow the panic. She was so close to him.

 

“It isn’t fair…I keep getting troubled and my Inner self wishes to speak to you…” Moka said as she slowly lifted his hand to her face.

 

“W-wait, M-moka-san, maybe that isn’t a good idea here, you know in my room and in pa-pajams…Moka-san, wait!” Tsukune’s begging fell upon deaf ears as the Vampire forced his hand over her Rosary and pulled it clean off its restrictions. 

 

Tsukune felt the room fill and be choked by the Vampire’s youki. He had been slammed back by the sheer force of it. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself flat on his back, and hovering over his body was Inner Moka.

 

“M-moka-san…” He whimpered as he stared into her crimson eyes.

 

Her long silver hair fell down, and around their bodies. Her hands sat at either side of his head as her legs straddled his lap. Her lips were slightly parted, revealing two large fangs.

 

Moka did not look the least bit happy.

 

“So this is what you choose?” Her teasing voice questioned.

Tsukune tried to open his mouth to speak but when her hands dug deeper into the fabric of his pillow he thought it smarter not to speak.

 

“I don’t blame you for choosing the human world…even I have to admit, my Outer self seems more comfortable than before, but…” She said as her eyes narrowed and her face neared his, to the point where their noses were almost touches. “I do not appreciate that you have been avoiding me Tsukune.”

 

Tsukune shuddered feeling her warm breath against his face. “M-moka-san… I hav—“ She bared her fangs, disallowing him the chance to deny it.

 

“You will stay here, until I am satisfied. You listen to my words, and answer my questions as I see it fit, do you understand me? You will no longer avoid me.” She leaned close to his neck, opening her mouth so that her large fangs were just in his line of sight. Tsukune nodded vigorously. He knew he could no longer avoid it. He couldn’t help but feel he has run out of time…


	16. Qualify

Tsukune’s brown eyes look up into the ruby eye’s of his captor (he felt rather captive at this point). Anytime he attempted to move in anyway he was quickly put in his place with a well placed growl or the shifting of her weight on top of him.

 

“Are you ready to listen and stop fidgeting? I can stay here all day, or…do you want that?” Moka asked as she raised a thin silver brow, looking at him the way a hungry predator does prey. 

 

Tsukune looked over to the side; the Rosary had been tossed across the room from the force of her transformation. He looked up into the endless pools of crimson Moka calls eyes. He nodded.

 

“Good.” She nearly purred as she leaned forward lying down atop his chest so they were eye to eye. 

 

Tsukune could barely concentrate with her pressed against him and her warm breath brushing at his cheeks. The silver-haired Vampire though, had been counting on his utter distraction, that way he would lose the ability to lie to her, though Tsukune would never lie to her. But he did have a tendency of withholding things… The very thought made her growl, her chest vibrating with rage.

 

“M-moka-san…?” The boy called, feeling a little dizzy with the swarming sensations. 

 

“I want to know why, Tsukune.” Moka called his name to grab his attention. His eyes moved and refocused on her eyes, having been drifting around the room, anywhere but Moka’s gaze. 

 

“Why?” Tsukune repeated. She knew she had him where she wanted him. She shifted herself and leaned closer to his face. His mouth gapes slightly as her scent surrounds him.

 

“Why did you leave me, us? Weren’t we good enough for you?” It was hard to tell if she sounded more angry or hurt.

 

When he left, the first night Moka’s Outer shell couldn’t even sleep. Her Inner, true self, couldn’t understand why he decided to leave her. She was powerful and beautiful. Even her Outer shell was. Hadn’t he liked her? She blushed a bit, and grew angry.

 

This tiny human boy made her nature crave him to the point that being separated from him…

 

“Why did you leave me?!” The vampire growled and bit into his neck, Moka had completely disregarded the fact that she no longer spoke in plural of herself. 

 

At the force of her almost violent feeding Tsukune winced and began to struggle. She pressed her hand against his chest and growled threateningly. 

 

“I didn’t want to, I swear, Moka-san, I don’t know it all just happened so fast!” The pain was too much and the way she was acting was odd. It was unnerving. 

 

Removing her fangs she sat up, straddling his waist.

 

“Don’t you remember what I told you Tsukune?” Her eyes narrow as she lays her palm on his chest, forcing enough pressure to keep him pinned down. 

 

Tsukune looked up to the vampire as she glared down at him, but looking into her eyes he noticed something. She has a slight frown playing at her features. It was nearly undetectable, but Tsukune has been around the Inner Moka long enough that even the slightest of expression changes would help decipher a matter of life and death.

 

Usually she looked to him with an aloof, seemingly uncaring expression. He not only hurt Outer Moka but he somehow managed to hurt Inner Moka.

 

“But…Moka-san, isn’t okay that we are in school together?” Tsukune said. The vampire shook her head, eyes shut tight as she attempted to fight off tears.

 

“It isn’t enough. You might leave again and I don’t know what I’ll do…” When she said that, Tsukune couldn’t help but shudder. It sounded more like a warning threat than a sad mention. Moka wasn’t one to really admit things, especially Inner Moka, and she would probably make sure, one way or another, that he didn’t leave.

 

“I-I won’t Moka-san…” He tried to speak in a steady tone.

 

“No.” She growled back. “You will, and it’s my fault.”

 

Dead silence fell over the room. Tsukune had a sneaking suspicion the entire underworld just froze over.

 

*--------*

 

At Kurumu’s home a strange figure made their way to the doorstep. Kurumu would make her way to the human world via bus every morning, but today she was sleeping in. She was never one for working. Outside the figure rang the doorbell.

 

No answer.

 

It rings again.

 

Still no answer.

 

The figure continues to ring, until finally they could head commotion coming from the inside.

 

“Mou okaasan! I’m always the one answering the door! Hello?!” The succubus growled as she answered her door in her sleeping clothes, which consisted of nothing more than a small yellow tank top and shorts that barely fit the succubus’ build.

 

Kurumu blinked the sleep from her eyes. “R-r-buy-san?”

 

Ruby smiled widely and bowed her head. “Ohayo Kurumu-san, did I wake you?”

 

Ruby smiled at the succubus who comes to the realization she was still in her sleeping clothes. She blushes a deep red. After dressing a bit more properly for company, Kurumu invites Ruby to her room to speak.

 

“Ruby-san what are you doing all the way out here?” The succubus questioned sitting down on her bed in a short skirt and blue top. She was attempting to pull back her wild blue hair in its usual style with her magenta ribbon. 

 

“Kurumu-san I need your help. Seeing as you’re going to school with Tsukune-san I thought it best to ask you.”

 

Kurumu stopped and looked to the elder witch. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

The succubus seemed a bit concerned now. “Well ever since Tsukune-san left the Academy, Fairy Tale has begun to act more heavily against our efforts, and I am afraid without his help the Board Chairman has little power to do anything.”

 

Kurumu thought for a moment. “Well why do you need to put Tsukune in danger like that, and why ask me, and not Moka?” She said almost begrudgingly. Ruby nodded in understanding of her friend’s reluctance.

 

“I cannot say much just yet, but because of Tsukune-san’s powers and his friendship with you all, right now you are the only ones that are strong enough to fight back this trouble and why I do not ask Moka-san is well…” The witch paused and looked away blushing. Kurumu’s blue brows press together slightly and she tilts her head.

 

“Moka-san would never agree to letting Tsukune help fight, Her Outer self is overprotective and her Inner self would never accept help, but we need Tsukune-san, and I think you’re the only one that can help me.” The witch begged.

 

“Why me? Why not Mizore?” Kurumu questioned.

 

“Mizore-san hasn’t come to school since you left; we don’t know what has happened to her, but Kurumu-san…you are Tsukune-san’s friend, and I think you are the only one that can convince him.” Ruby explained.

 

Kurumu looked to her friend in a scrutinizing manner. She didn’t understand.

 

“Ruby-san, tell me the truth.” She said, her purple eyes begging the elder figure. She wanted to know what was really going on. Ruby nodded, she knew if she didn’t tell Kurumu she would not agree to force Tsukune to do anything against his will anymore than Moka was.

 

*--------*

 

Tsukune looked up to the silver-haired girl who leaned forward just enough so they were nearly nose to nose.

 

“Tsukune…I am going to make sure you don’t leave me, one way or the other. I will not be the one to lose…” It was going from bad to worse. 

 

 

He watched as Moka climbed off his body and stood there with her hand on her hip. Tsukune slowly, and carefully, stood to his feet. He looked to Moka nervously.

 

“What do I have to do…?” Tsukune wanted to reasure her, but her behavior seemed erratic. This was very... un-Moka-like.

 

She huffed and raised a brow. “You are going to be mine, that way you will not ever leave again…”

 

Tsukune swallowed nervously as Moka’s look became more intense. She raised a brow and slipped her thumbs into the waist band of her pajama’s pants, only to force the realization onto Tsukune that they were, in fact, still in their sleeping clothes. 

 

“M-moka-san what are you doing?!” Tsukune panicked, only to be ignored as the vampire pulled the pants down slightly. Tsukune covered his face as he bled from his nose. “Moka-san?!”

 

“Tsukune.” She rebutted. He slowly opened his eyes to see that her longer nightie covered anything too intrusive. She raises her brow and looked down to the boy.

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Tsukune?” Moka would darkly purr.

 

Tsukune was beet red and looked to Moka in the eyes in utter confusion. 

 

“Kiss me, I’ll let you…that way you will _**never**_ leave me.” Moka said in a leading tone of voice.

 

“But…why? Before…you, why now?” He remembered the last time. He remembered it clearly. He had nearly _kissed_ her there before and he took one in the jaw afterwards.

 

“Because, I do not want you to leave me again. You belong to me.” She said, blushing slightly. Tsukune swallowed, obviously nervous. He kneelt down and carefully put his hand on her leg. It was warm. He was careful not to look up, lest suffer her lack of patience. Moka did not stop him as he leaned in to kiss her leg.

 

The vampire had to bite back a moan when she felt his warm lips against her thigh. She growled in warning.

 

“Enough!” She kneed Tsukune, forcing him backwards. She pulled up her pajamas and huffed, her face completely flushed. 

 

“Look I’m going to go change, but I **will** be back, do you understand, my Outer self still has things to say.”

 

Tsukune, with a bloody nose (from the knee to the face), sat up and nodded. Moka scoffed and picked up her Rosary. She walked to the window and looked back over her shoulder at a still stunned Tsukune. 

 

“You have proven yourself to me.” She jumped off. 

 

Tsukune sighed and got up to go get dressed himself. While he was in the bath, the doorbell rang. His mother answers the door, wondering who could be visiting.

 

“Oh my!” Kasumi said in some shock. “It’s you.”

 

 

Kurumu smiled and bowed deeply. “Hello Mrs. Aono, is Tuskune home?” The succubus asked with a smile as Tsukune’s father leaned out of the living area to spy this very strange girl. She was wearing a long jacket. It may have been cool, but it wasn’t cold enough for a trench coat.

 

“Y-yes…would you like to come in?” Kasumi nervously asked as she allowed the succubus in.

 

“He’s upstairs…I will let him know.” Kasumi offered.

 

Tsukune was just making his way into his room from the bath.

 

“Tsukune, one of your little friends from your old school is here!” She called up. Tsukune was impressed on how quickly Moka had gotten ready.

 

“Okay! Come on up!” He called from his room. The succubus squealed in joy and ran upstairs. 


	17. Retribution

There was a knock on Tsukune’s shoji door.

 

“Come in.” He said. When he turned he face planted the floor with such force he began to bleed. He could hear the shoji door close.

 

“Tsukune are you okay?!” Kurumu called in a panic as she lifted his arm up and held it against her chest as she pulled him to his feet, which only seemed to spur his bleeding further.

 

“K-kurumu-san?!” Tsukune smacked his hands to his face and fell backwards onto his butt and slide backwards until his back slammed against the glass sliding window that lead to his balcony.

 

“W-what are you doing here?!” Tsukune’s face was completely pale from the lack of blood in his head, as he’s lost far too much to fill his face.

 

Kurumu wore a tight leather corset which only served to make her bust appear much larger than it already was. She had slipped the trench coat off her shoulders as soon as she entered the room, leaving the leather jacket pooled on the floor. She also wore tall leather boots that went up to her knees, her tail was standing up and waving behind her as it seemed more than free to do so in the tight leather shorties she wore. Being bent over as she was, with her cleavage in full view, over only caused Tsukune to black out as he had no more blood to lose. 

 

Slowly, Tsukune regained consciousness. He still felt a little dizzy and, constricted. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he felt like he was pined down?

 

His eyes shoot open and he finds himself pinned on the wall by Kurumu’s witchcraft abilities. Vines had come from the walls and held Tsukune flat on his wall. 

 

“K-kurumu-san what are you doing?!” Tsukune was going to lose his mind!

 

Kurumu stood there holding the Belmont in her hands. “Oh well I have great news! Ruby-san said I could help you train!” The succubus announced.

 

“T-training, what kind of training is this?!” He said in a panic as he struggled under the vines.

 

“Oh well there’s trouble or something at the school and Ruby-san said I can train Tsukune in her place while we both are in the Human world together!” Kurumu seemed to go on without properly explaining certain details, specifically about the ones wit Tsukune agreeing to them.

 

“W-wait, K-kurumu-san, training for what?!” Tsukune fought harder as the Succubus stepped toward the boy and ran her hand along his cheek.

 

“Maybe we will bond in our training and get closer, even more than Moka has…” She grinned as he lips inched closer to his face. Tsukune struggled, but the vines only grew tighter around his wrists. Both heads look up to the sound of the glass door of his balcony window sliding open.

 

There standing in all her glory was Moka. Her pink hair flowed down her back. She wore a deep blue dress and a small white sweater over her chest.

 

“Moka?!” Kurumu said in confusion.

 

“I’ve brought some tea up for you.” Tsukune’s mother called as she slid opened the shoji door. There was a silence in the air. There was a girl in a very provocative outfit standing in her son’s room. Tsukune was bound to the wall by what appeared to be leather whips, and Moka stood just watching in what she assumed was feigned rage. 

 

“K-kaasan…I, I can explain!” Tsukune broke the silence in his panic.

 

His mother simply shook her head. She didn’t want to know. She slid the door closed and the trip could hear her steps descending into the living room. They heard her break out into sobs and complain to her husband about the schools “education” system.

 

“In any case…” Kurumu said as she turned to Tsukune with a grin. Tsukune was shivering and Kurumu soon realized why. It was as if someone had removed Moka’s seal as killing intent slowly dripped from the pink-haired vampire. Her hair slowly turned silver.

 

“W-what?! I – I thought Moka could only change without her seal being broken with the…” Kurumu looked to her hand, only to find it empty. Moka cracked the Belmont. Kurumu was met by blood-red eyes that seemed to go on forever.

 

“ **Kurumu** …” Moka’s voice bled with rage. The succubus trembled in fear. “ **Tsukune** …”

 

The livid vampire added his name, causing his head to snap up. What did he do?! The room was soon being choked by her intense youki.

 

Kurumu lost the feeling in both her legs when Moka looked up. The succubus slid to the floor as the vampire walked over to her. Moka stopped for a moment and glared over at Tsukune, who chuckled nervously.

 

“Gah!” Tsukune cried as he was tossed from his balcony window into the street. He lay there with his face on the ground. He knows, even without her saying, he was just shown his place…

 

“W-wait a second Moka…what are you doing here?” Although it was the same aura that Kurumu was used to, this time it was aimed at her. Moka snapped the Belmont and grinned, baring her fangs.

 

“Were you trying to kiss Tsukune Kurumu?” Her question was loaded, there was no way Kurumu could answer that and get away scot-free. 

 

Tsukune sat himself up, only to see a female’s heeled shoes step in front of him. 

 

“Huh?” Following the leg, up, he comes upon the sight of Mrs. Tentare. “T-tentare-sensei? What are you doing here, in my neighborhood, on a weekend?”

 

He asked nervously as he stood to his feet. Mrs. Tentare wore a short black skirt that stopped just over her knees and a white blouse that was billowed out into frills at the sleeves. 

 

“Why Aono, just who I wanted to see…”


	18. Scourge

Moka cracked the Belmont violently and waved it at Kurumu. The succubus tried to turn and run, only to have her leg caught by the whip’s tail. With a flick of her wrist and twist of her arm Kurumu was lifted off the ground. Shifted her body and yanking on the length of the whip’s tail with her free hand she was able to pull Kurumu and hurl her out of the window, making sure to slack the whip so that Kurumu landed outside.

 

“Tentare-sensei, wh-what is it?” Tsukune laughed nervously as he stood to his feet, running the back of his head. Tentare folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Well, as your sensei I was concerned with your problems in school. Seeing as you were transferred from another school, that seems to not be on our records, we are concerned that you may have been negatively influenced by it. What are you doing on the ground outside of your home?” She questioned suspiciously. Tsukune jumped to his feet and laughed nervously.

 

“Haha I was…doing push-ups!” Tsukune excused himself.

 

“Really…?” Tentare asked, raising a brow. Glancing behind Tsukune she could see Moka jumping out of his room’s balcony into his property.

 

“Kurumu what were you trying to do to Tsukune?” Moka growled as she gripped at the Belmont’s handle.

 

“You don’t have to be so mad! I was only trying to help him! Ruby-san said that there’s trouble coming and asked me to help Tsukune train him and …” Kurumu hesitated and stood to her feet. Moka raised a brow.

 

“And what…?” The silver-haired Vampire took a step forward. Kurumu chuckled nervously. Moka looked to the side as if listening to something. “Nevermind, for now, but you remember this Succubus: Tsukune is mine.” Moka turned and walked toward the street. 

 

Kurumu fell to her knees when Moka’s heavy youki shifted. She could hardly breathe. She felt like it had been crushing her. Moka steps out ointo the open, dragging the Belmont’s tail behind her.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t the tramp from Mihara.” Moka’s sultry voice spoke. Tentare looks up at her with a sneer. She was surprised, to say the least, when she saw Moka’s long silver hair and deep red eyes., and even more so when she saw Kurumu’s outfit as the Succubus stepped into the road.

 

Tentare chuckled and pushed her glasses onto her nose.

 

“I can smell you from here…” Moka lifted her head, grinning smugly. Tentare blinked and took a step back. “You know it is inappropriate for a teacher to stink of lust every time her student is near…”

 

Moka’s words caused all heads to snap up.

 

“W-what…” Tsukune took a step back from Tentare. Moka raised a brow when Tentare chuckled darkly and lifted her head.

 

“Silly girl, what are you talking about?” The teacher smirked and looked straight to Moka.

 

Moka slowly stepped toward Tentare, her hips swaying as she walked. Belmont’s tail gracefully followed as it was dragged along the ground. 

 

“I see your game, for a human you behave very much in the same way a certain succubus I know acts.” Moka accused.

 

“Hey…” Kurumu whined, giving a pout, but she dare not do more than that seeing that Moka’s youki was very unstable at this point. 

 

“You’re insatiable. You lure anyone you can into your little trap. First you get rid of the competition…” Moka continued to advance. Tentare felt uneasy and slowly took a step back for every two steps Moka advanced. 

 

“After you rid yourself of the competition, using the boy’s weakness you lure them into forbidden relationships, and use the taboo affiliation to keep them ensnared. You’re horrible…” Moka stopped, and smiled. She could smell the human’s fear.

 

“H-how dare you! I am a teacher!” She began to sound a bit too familiar for Moka's tastes.

 

Moka’s eyes seemed to glow, causing Mrs. Tentare to jump back. “You are dead, if I ever see you near what is mine again, do you understand human?” Moka bore her fangs for emphasis. 

 

The teacher shuddered and fell to the ground. “W-what are you?”

 

Moka brushed her silver tresses from her eyes and chuckled deeply in her chest. The laugh sent chills down the spines of those surrounding.

 

“Your nightmare… Learn your place, human!” Moka hissed out. Tentare screamed in horror and pushed to her feet, running away. Moka chuckled and walked over to Tsukune. Tsukune swallowed and looked into her eyes.

 

“Moka-san…I…” Before Tsukune, or Kurumu could say anything else in protest to her aggravated behavior, Moka pulled Tsukune in and crushed her lips to his. Kurumu’s jaw fell open in shock. Moka dropped the whip from her hands and her hair slowly faded back to its pink coloration. 

 

The two separated, gasping for air. Moka gripped her hands at his cheek tightly, keeping him close to her face. She presses her forehead to his and sighs contently.

 

“I love you, Tsukune.” The pink-haired demon weakly admitted. 

 

“Moka-san…” Tsukune was in shock.

 

Kurumu knelt down and picked up the whip. She looked over to the two with a sad expression. Tsukune had made his decision. The succubus felt her heart break. She felt tears pouring form her eyes, she didn’t want to cry in front of her friends, but she couldn’t stop it.

 

The succubus gasps when she felt a pair of strong arms hug her. She looked over to see Tsukune’s face pressed against the crook of her neck. 

 

Moka stood with her hands in front of her, looking away. “You’re still my precious friend Kurumu…that will never change.”

 

Kurumu couldn’t hold her sobs any longer and cried into Tsukune’s shoulder. After the succubus was able to calm down a bit she moved from Tsukune and rubbed at her eyes.

 

“You’ll be okay, right?” Tsukune asked, petting her head. She sniffled and nodded. Moka turned and walked back toward his house.

 

“M-moka-san?” Tsukune was a bit flustered. So much was going on and he only just got up.

 

Moka continued to walk.

 

“After what the teacher saw me do…Tsukune I doubt things are going to be okay for me to stay.” She said as she stopped a moment and brushed her hands over her Rosary. 

 

“Moka-san…” Even if Tsukune wanted to tell her she was wrong... she was not.

 

Moka smiled and looked over her shoulder at the two. “That’s okay! I won’t let Tsukune leave me! I’ll make sure to fix this!” With that Moka skipped to Tsukune’s door and rang his doorbell. 

 

It took the succubus and human a moment but both looked to each other and their eyes widened in shock.

 

“Moka-san! Wait what are you doing?!” Both Kurumu and Tsukune ran to the door but it was too late, Kasumi answered the door. She furrowed her brows, a little confused on how Moka and the others got outside without her noticing. 

 

“Mrs. Aono…I need to speak with you about something important, and I wanted to apologize for what you think you may have walked into earlier.” Moka said as she deeply bowed her head, her curtain of pink hair falling forward slightly. Kasumi nodded and welcomed Moka in. Tsukune and Kurumu were in shock, but pathetically followed. What was Moka up to, she wasn’t going to do anything drastic was she?!


	19. Tenative

The group sat in the living area. Tsukune’s father had moved a good distance away, reading the newspaper. Kasumi sat knelt facing Moka who was facing her knelt as well. Sitting behind Moka were Kurumu and Tsukune. Kurumu had yet to remove her little costume, which only made Tsukune and her blush, considering that they were both sitting in front of his mother.

 

“So it wasn’t anything…strange?” Kasumi said as she pressed her hand against her chest feeling her heart slowing down slightly.

 

“I am sorry you misunderstood our intentions.” Moka bowed her head deeply. Kurumu and Tsukune flinched. Moka had somehow managed to convince Tsukune’s mother that it had been a sort of body exercise that keeps the body fit (Kasumi didn’t ask the details).

 

“There is something else I want to tell you.” Moka said as she sat up, head lowered. “I have decided to claim Tsukune as my own.” The word claim caused Tsukune to blush deeply and Tsukune’s parents to blink in confusion. “A teacher was trying to force Tsukune into a relationship, so I said things that may have gotten me expelled from that school…”

 

Kasumi gasped in shock at Moka’s admission. “In such a school, Tsukune is that true?” His mother asked in worry. Tsukune nodded.

 

“I-I didn’t realize that was her intention until now.” He said shamefully. Kasumi frowned and looked to Moka who seemed to be hesitating. Moka looked up when she felt Kasumi’s hand over hers.

 

“I am glad you are still taking care of my Tsukune.” She said warmly, encouraging the shy girl to continue. Moka blushed and nodded. She looked up to Tsukune’s mother and opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t tell her. The Rosary’s eye opened and it jerked forward, pulling Moka to her feet. The pink-haired vampire grabbed the Rosary and closed her eyes.

 

“Please allow me to take Tsukune back to Youkai Gakuen with me!” The Rosary pulled more. “I would feel so empty without him there. It’s so hard for me to be in the human world, but to be back in the youkai world alone is unbearable.”

 

She said in a low tone. Kasumi was confused, what did Moka mean by ‘human world’, ‘youkai world’?

 

“Moka-san…?” Tsukune looked up at her nervously. He saw her shaking. The vampire could only take so much more. Tsukune slowly stood; Moka’s back was to him so he did not see her smile at Kasumi.

 

‘ _Sumimasen …I have to tell you the truth…’_ She mouthed to Kasumi. Tsukune reached over to Moka, but to us surprise she grabbed his arms and pulled them around her neck. He blushed and looked into her emerald eyes. She smiled at him and ran her hand over his.

 

“M-moka-san, are you okay?” She nodded to his question and moved his hand over her Rosary. Gripping his tightly she forced him to remove the restrictive item.

 

“No!” Tsukune called. Both he and Kurumu were thrown back. Kasumi was pushed back in surprise as well as the entire room was pressured against Moka’s intense youki. Tsukune’s father was hiding behind his newspaper, shaking from the dark feeling running over his skin. 

 

The whole room sat in shock at the now silver-haired Moka. Her aura, in the small home, was suffocating. Tsukune felt his heart rate jump, not only from the fact that Moka just forced her true self out, in front of his parents, but her power, as much a he has faced it, still, in a way, excited him.

 

“What’s going on?” Kasumi shook at the feeling that was surrounding. Moka crossed her arms over her chest and closed her ruby eyes. She knew the screams were coming, she just braced herself. 

 

The silver-haired vampire jumped when she felt a hand on her. Looking over Moka saw Kasumi standing, her hand on her shoulder. “Is this what Akashiya-san has been hiding?”

 

Moka’s heart skipped a beat. Why wasn’t she screaming, rejecting her? Kasumi smiled warmly at Moka.

 

“But…” Moka said, having been caught off-guard by the reaction. She wasn’t the only one as Tsukune and his father sat there in shock. They were sure Kasumi would have fainted or panicked, but, she didn’t. 

 

Kasumi brushed Moka’s silver hair from her face. “A bit of hair change and you think I would disapprove, if anything your pink hair was much wilder.” The mother smiled warmly. Moka lowered her arms to her side and furrowed her thin brows slightly. “Is…that what you are?” Kasumi asked. Moka hesitated a moment, but nodded.

 

“I don’t understand, really, what is going on, and to be very honest, I do worry a great deal for Tsukune, but as a mother I suspect something beyond my control has happened.” Kasumi placed her hand over her heart. “Even if that is the case…Tsukune has not changed from the kind, awkward boy he has always been.”

 

Tsukune chuckled nervously at his mother’s embarrassing comment.

 

“You are the one who has been taking care of him, right Akashiya-san?” Kasumi asked.

 

Moka nodded to Kasumi’s question. The vampire was still suspicious though, as if any moment Tsukune’s mother would reach her breaking point.

 

“I am very afraid of what is going on, maybe it is my lack of knowledge in the situation, but I am a mother, and we do worry about the things our children are doing.” Kasumi admitted.

 

Moka turned her head away, with a half-hearted scowl on her face. Kasumi smiled.

 

“Akashiya-san.” Moka turned to Kasumi. Kurumu stands to her feet, still very nervous about what Tsukune’s mother might say. Moka had never felt so vulnerable. In all truth, Tsukune’s mother might be the only thing that could keep them apart. As much as the vampire did not want to admit it, for her to have Tsukune, as her whole, she needed his mother’s approval. It was the only reason she risked so much now. Moka squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“Would you continue to take care of Tsukune at Youkai Gakuen, and promise that you will all come to visit again, soon?” The human mother would ask.

 

Moka’s eyes shot open and she turned to face Kasumi. She was speechless.

 

“Kaasan..” Tsukune said.

 

“You really mean it?” Kurumu asked in her nervousness. Kasumi nodded.

 

“Just promise you won’t wear that anymore…” She said to the succubus, who laughed nervously.

 

 

**~Tentare Residence~**

 

“Yes, that’s right…” Tentare stood in her hall with her towel wrapped around her waist, her hair pulled back and her house phone to her ear. She had just taken a shower, trying to was crawling feeling on her skin after her encounter with Moka’s true form.

 

“Akshiya Moka, expelled. Yes I will visit the Akashiya residence and deliver the note. Yes of course I will make sure her parents understand.” Tentare grinned and looked over into the dark living space of her apartment.

 

“Oh yes, thank you for your concern, it wasn’t too back I was able to clean up my injuries and cover them from view. No, I will find the strength to come into work tomorrow. I must deal with this. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and laughed darkly. 

 

“You will not get off so easy Akashiya, I will have Aono…” She walked into her room, where, hanging on the walls, were many pictures of young men from her past relationships…


	20. Ulterior

“Is that what you had meant?” Kasumi had the phone’s receiver pressed between her ear and shoulder as she walked around the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

 

Moka, having returned to her Outer shell, said she would be packing up her things so that she could return to the Academy. Tsukune and Kurumu offered to help so were being walked to Moka’s place.

 

“ _Hai, hai obasan. It was really strange wasn’t it? I’m really glad you didn’t faint.”_ Kyouko’s voice rang through the receiver. Kasumi laughed nervously.

 

“My poor husband was on the verge. It wasn’t so bad seeing as I had fair warning this time. I still don’t really believe it.” She said taking a pause in her cooking to look out the window. Tsukune’s father pouted at his wife’s comment.

 

 

 

**:Flashback:**

 

It was just after the girl’s visit to the human world after the Academy was nearly destroyed by the incident with the Ririsu Mirror. The girls were boarding the bus back to the Academy.

 

Tsukune had gone to bed, exhausted from the day’s excitement.

 

“Obasan we can’t let Tsukki stay at that school. I know I can totally trust him but I am really telling the truth about his school being possessed!” Kasumi sat on the living room floor sobbing, Tsukune’s father comforting her.

 

“There, there my love there’s no need to panic, I mean a lot of old areas are haunted.” Kasumi tried to keep Kyouko calm.

 

“It’s your fault he’s there!” Kasumi sobbed as she grabbed her husband’s collar and shook him violently. 

 

“Keep it down…if Tsukki finds out I told on him he’d be so mad at me! I mean his friends are all really nice but that school has a lot of weird occurrences. I think he really should come to school with me.” Kyouko begged. She felt bad but her sisterly instincts refused to let it be. 

 

Kasumi dropped her husband and pressed her hand to her face. “Oh what am I to do? I can’t leave him in such a terrible place. I knew it was suspicious!”

 

“Aww obasan, give him ‘til the end of the semester, I’m sure he’ll tell you on his own, if not, we really gotta lend him a hand.” Kyouko offered.

 

**:End Flashback:**

 

 

“Oh Kyouko…it was scary seeing her hair change color like that. I don’t know what it was, or how she did it.” Kasumi shuddered at the memory.

 

“ _I don’t know either I just know she can do it.”_ Kyouko responded with a sigh.

 

“Kyouko…” Kasumi turned to the pot of soup and slowly began to stir it. _“Ne obasan?”_

 

“…Nevermind Kyouko. Maybe you should go help them pack!” Kasumi suggested.

 

“ _Yea I have to confess to Tsukki about what I did anyway, he’s_ _going to be sooo mad at me! Ja obasan!”_ With that Kyouko’s line hung up. Kasumi sighed.

 

“That boy has a knack for getting into trouble…I pray that the spirits protect him…” She said with a deep sigh.

 

 

**~Moka’s House~**

 

“Moka you’re place is so niiice!” Kurumu cheered as she stepped in looking around at the cozy décor of both Western and Japanese styles.

 

“Wow, it is great Moka-san.” Moka blushed and looked to her friends.

 

“Hahau-e is probably in the living area asleep.” The vampire noted as she heard the novellas blasting from the living area.

 

“Y-your mother?!”Tsukune swallowed. Moka laughed and grabbed his hand.

 

“Don’t worry you can meet her later! Come on!” Moka dragged Tsukune upstairs to her room. Kurumu followed as well, excited to be in Moka’s house. The two stood in awe at the threshold of their pink-haired companion’s room.

 

It was like walking into a different space of existence. 

 

Her room’s walls were painted a deep crimson. She had black curtains over her window which ere pulled back, letting the sun in. On her dresser sat a small collection of teddy bears of strange monster shapes. The studded animals looked both cute and menacing at the same time. 

 

At the center of her floor sat a black-skin rug. Her bed had silk red quilts; a stuffed bat was haphazardly tossed across the sheets. On her desk sat a few picture frames. One with her and her sisters posed, and another of her mother and one of her father. 

 

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the picture frames. He easily recognized Kokoa and Kahlua, but who was the other one? Before he was given a chance to look he felt Moka hug him from behind, starling him.

 

“I’m so glad you came over! You can meet mother!” The vampire was so excited!

 

Tsukune stiffened. Was that the reason she brought him over?! Kurumu was too busy looking at Moka’s stuffed animal collection to concern over Tsukune’s apparent plight. The succubus’ tail was stuck up in the air, waving in delight.

 

“Hey Moka?” Kurumu stood and looked over to her friend. Neither of them noticed that Moka’s choke hold on the boy was depriving him of much needed oxygen. The succubus blushed and pouted at the young vampire. “I’m glad you’re coming back to school!” Kurumu huffed and turned her back to Moka. Moka dropped Tsukune and became all teary-eyed.

 

“Oh Kurumu!” The vampire glomped her friend from behind in joy, both hit the floor. Tsukune sits up, laughing nervously at their behavior.

 

Downstairs the doorbell rang. The three sit up and listen. They could hear the voice of a woman, Moka’s mother, as she stood and called out to the person at the door.

 

“Coming~” Her voice was hypnotic. It carried across the air with pride and rang with excitement.


	21. Valediction

Lady Akashiya opens the door of her home to her visitor. She wore little more than a red silk nightie that only went up to her thighs. Over her shoulders was a silk white sleeping yukata that was slipped open. She had long, silver hair, and around her neck was a Rosary similar to Moka’s.

 

“Yes?” She spoke calmly. Her voice rolled across the air like the gentle rapping of a bird’s wings, and as alluring as the call of a siren.

 

Tentare was speechless as she stood there staring at this woman who looked remarkably like the very creature she come to rid herself of, only more – sinister?

 

“I presume the Lady of the House?” Tentare spoke with bravery, also stupidity.

 

To address someone of such pride in such a manner was a claim to one’s demise. Lady Akashiya was calm. She nodded and motioned for Tentare to enter. The teacher nodded and stepped into the home. 

 

“Oh how rude of me.” The Lady feigned error and steps back to slip her heels off in the genkan. 

 

All the while Moka's mother's demeanor stayed relaxed. The older vampire walked Tentare to the living area, but than the doorbell rang once more. Lady Akashiya bowed her head to Tentare, offering her a seat in the dinning room. She goes to answer the door once again.

 

“Konnichiwa. Is Moka-san home?” Kyouko bowed her head. The older woman smiles at the young girl.

 

“Upstairs with her friends, shall I let them know you are here?” The Lady spoke, offering Kyouko entrance. Kyouko kicked off her shoes and stepped in, bowing once more.

 

“That’s okay ma’am! I’ll let them know! Upstairs right?” The young high schooler asked.

 

Moka's mother nodded. Kyouko bowed once more and ran off.

 

“Hey Moka-chan! Tsukki! Kurumu-san!” The girl called running up the steps. The elder vampire walked back to the dinning area and stood in the threshold of the room, staring at the teacher. Tentare scoffed and opened her purse. Taking out some papers she set them on the table.

 

“I am afraid to inform you, Mrs. Bruodoriver, but your daughter is being expelled from Mihara Highschool, for the assault of –“ Tentare’s speech was abruptly cut off by the heavy sounding thump of the emerald-eyed woman's palm hitting the table. Tentare swallowed nervously and looked over to the Lady. Her eyes were deep jade and seemed to swallow Tentare’s black eyes into an infinite falling.

 

The vampire smiled.

 

“Now, we should have tea before business.” Tentare slowly nodded to the woman's suggestion. 

 

The lady of the house motioned her hand, closing up her yukata with the other and going over to the cabinets to gather the items needed for a quick cup of tea. 

 

Upstairs everyone was helping Moka pack up.

 

“I’m really sorry Moka-chan, I really didn’t mean to get Tsukki in trouble like that!” Kyouko laughed. 

 

“Mm, it’s okay, you were just worried about him.” Moka said with a smiled as she zipped up the last of her packed bags. Kyouko say back on her legs and smiled to the others.

 

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Kyouko said with a sad smile.

 

“Kyouko-nee…” Tsukune smiled at his cousin.

 

“Ne, good-bye Tsukki, Moka-chan, Kurumu-san…” Kyouko was so easily swayed by her emotions, there was no question where Tsukune got it from. His family was so warm.

 

Downstairs the four heard a heart-wrenching scream. In shock the four look to each other and race downstairs. They were shocked to find Lady Akashiya, standing over Mrs. Tentare who lay screaming, writhing on the floor holding her face in agony. Hot, boiling water was spilled over the floor and all over Tentare.

 

“Hahau-e!” Moka said in shock and equal horror.


	22. Wont

Moka's mother looked to her daughter and her friends with an expression of panic.

 

“Oh Moka, quick call the ambulance, I’m so clumsy! I don’t know what happened.” She bit back a sob as she knelt down trying to help Tentare who only screams and pulled away from her grasp in attempts to keep her scolding face covered.

 

“Okay!” Moka ran off to the phone which sat in the hall. Tsukune and Kyoukou leaned down in panic.

 

“Ooh dear can you draw some cold water for her? And someone go to the linen draw by the window to get some drying cloths! We need to cool her face down!” The elder vampire called in a panic.

 

“Hai!” Tsukune responded jumping to his feet, followed by Kyouko. 

 

He rushed over to the sink and ran the cold water. Kyouko located a bowl from the cabinets and sat it under the water to collect it. Kurumu managed to find a clean dry towel and the three went back over. Moka's mother took the dry cloth and dipped it in the cool water.

 

“Here dear, this will cool the burning!” She called, the mother's forced Tentare’s hands from her face and lays the cloth over her features. The others looked away in horror at what the boiling water had done to her skin. “Can you go make the couch comfortable for her, I’ll carry her.” The Lady of the house spoke with a motherly tone. Tsukune nodded and went to do as he was told.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kyouko asked in worry.

 

“Go with Moka to get some clean sheets.” The older woman motioned as Moka ran back into the dining area.

 

“Hahau-e, the ambulance is on its way.” The pink haired vampire said with a sad expression. Kyouko grabbed her arm and tugged her along.

 

“Come on let’s get her some clean sheets at least that way she’ll be warm until they come!” Moka nodded and followed Kyouko upstairs. 

 

“What about me?” Kurumu asked, feeling a bit left out.

 

“Oh dear, take the water along.” The elder vampire said scooping Tentare into her arms. The woman by this time had stopped flailing; the shock of the incident was setting in. Kurumu nodded and grabbed the bowl of water and went into the living area. The lady of the house leaned her face in close to the teacher’s.

 

“Be glad I did not decide to cook for you…” She said with a dark tone that made Tentare shudder. 

 

The group had made Mrs. Tentare comfortable on the couch until the ambulance arrived. The teacher was sobbing in pain and joy as she was being taken far, far away from those people.

 

“Oh hahau-e…I’m so sorry…it was my fault.” Moka lowered her head. Lady Akashiya smiled warmly and brushed her daughter’s pink hair back.

 

“It isn’t your fault love.” Moka rubbed her eyes and looked up to her mother, the pink-haired vampire’s cheeks tinted a soft cherry color. 

 

“Hahau-e, I want to return to the Gakuen in the Youkai world.” She said sadly.

 

“I know dear.” Her mother brushed her cheek and looked over to Moka’s friends. “If I recall, this is but part of your group. You seem to have gotten used to having a clan of your own, haven’t you my dear?” She said with a wise tone. Moka nodded. 

 

The woman looks up to Tsukune, who looked down and away when she caught his eyes. She chuckled, causing Moka to look up.

 

“I can see he is an interesting one. If you really want to claim him, you need to take care of him. Sweetheart, you are still young, and have many trials to face before becoming an adult, but I want you to know.” She paused. Moka furrowed her brows slightly. Moka's mother pulled her into a hug and brushed her silky hair.

 

“I will always support your choices. Human world or Youkai my dear, as long as you are safe.” Moka nodded into her mother’s chest. The older woman leaned in to whisper into her daughter’s ear. “And he makes you feel safe, doesn’t he? He’s much more than a human to you, is he not?”

 

Moka was a bit shocked by her mother’s astuteness. She nodded into her mother’s chest. Her mother pulled her back and brushed Moka’s long hair behind her ear.

 

“Take care of each other alright? Be proud of your race, and never let anyone take what is rightfully yours.” Her mother advised.

 

Moka nodded and embraced her mother. “Arigatou hahau-e”

 

It was no more than a day later. Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu were back at Youkai Gakuen. They were transferred out of Mihara High, on the pretenses that they were having difficulties adjusting socially, which hadn’t been complete lie. 

 

“Moka-san!” A familiar voice came from the hall. 

 

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu stood in the hall, between periods, talking.

 

Moka looked down to see that a young, black-haired witch clung to her torso, and behind her clung a red-haired vampire. “Onee-chan! Where did you go?”

 

Moka smiled warmly and brushed her hands in the young girl’s hair.

 

“Don’t worry…I won’t be going again anytime soon, ne Tsukune?” She smiled, looking up to the young boy. He couldn’t help the blush that painted his cheeks as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Kurumu?” Moka called as she looked to her friend, who seemed to be staring off. Kurumu pointed down the hall. Moka and the others followed her motion to the young yuki onna who sat crouched around the corner. She knew something was different. She was much attuned with everything that went about, around her.

 

“We’re back, Mizore-san.” Tsukune said with a smile. 

 

Mizore blushed and nodded. She walked toward the group, her head lowered and her hands folded in front of her. Mizore looked up to the group with her aurora eyes. Before she was able to open her mouth to speak, Moka embraced her, as did Kurumu, followed by Tsukune. She smiled. 

 

“We’re back together desu!” Yukari hugged them as well. Kokoa simply scoffed and turned her back.

 

“Don’t spoil it!” Kurumu called, forcing her into the embrace.

 

At the hospital Tentare was recuperating. Her face was bandaged up from the second degree burns she received from the boiling water.

 

“Youkai Gakuen…” She stared at a small flier in her hand she was able to find when researching and asking around about the school. “I will pay you back Akashiya Moka, a thousand times over…”


	23. Xanthippe

“Moka-saan” Tsukune whined out as he turned his head away. 

 

His back was pressed against a wall, pinned back by the pink-haired vampire’s strength. Her hands were gripped against his shoulders as she stood on her tip-toes, her face buried in his neck. It was early morning, school had yet to begin. Moka pulled her face from his neck and her emerald eyes glance up to him. Her lips are stained ruby from their typical morning encounter. 

 

He looked over to her only to see her pouting face. He couldn’t help but find it cute.

 

“Moka.” She corrected him with a stern voice.

 

“Eh?” Tsukune couldn’t help but raise his brows in confusion.

 

“Mo-ka~” She slowly pronounced, obviously expecting him to repeat it.

 

“M-mo…ka?” He squeezed his eyes shut as if expected to be struck, but instead he felt the pink-haired teenager embrace him. Tsukune smiled warmly and hugged Moka back. 

 

Both figures were startled when Tsukune staggered to the side when a small, but strong, blue-haired girl glomped the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Ohayo Tsukune~!” Kurumu cheered happily as she brushed her cheek against him. “Ohayo Moka.” The succubus said with a smile.

 

“Good Morning Kurumu-chan.” Tsukune said with a smile. Moka giggled at her friend. Kurumu looks to Moka and grins.

 

“Good Morning Kurumu!” The vampire happily chirped.

 

“Come on we’ll be late for homeroom!” The succubus dropped off of Tsukune and grabbed Moka’s hand and dragged her off in a hurry. Moka kept a tight grip on Tsukune’s hand, so subsequently dragged him along as well.

 

While the group worked through their classes for the day, a visitor arrives at the school’s bus stop.

 

“ **Youkai Gakuen is a scaaarrry place.”** Bus driver’s dark chuckle came as a figure stepped off the bus. A slender figure wearing tall, heeled boots. The figure wore a short black skirt and loose white blouse. Around her neck and wrists she wore black colored jewelry that was decorated with deep red rubies and gemstones.

 

“Hmph, what do you know old man.” Tentare scoffed as she looked off, with her hand on her hip. Bus driver grins and lays his hand on the bus door’s closing mechanism. 

 

“ **Be weary of your karma.”** Tentare whips around at the bus driver’s words but is met by the shutting door of the bus. The vehicle drives off and she scoffs. She looks toward the school gates and chuckles darkly. 

 

As she walked through the school both male and female members of the student body’s heads turn to this attractive woman that smells of human stalking onto school grounds.

 

Exorcist watched from his office window. _“A woman like this is it…there is no saving her dark heart…”_ Exorcist released his black curtains and allowed them to fall closed. 

 

It was lunch period, and many of the students sat outside at tables enjoying their meals, but many were quick to be interrupted by the presence of what they believed smelled of not only human but covetousness. The whispers slowly became audible protests as many of the students stood and grew agitated with her presence. 

 

Tentare laughed in her throat, she could care less about them, her only concern was Tsukune.

 

Tsukune and the girls sat at their usual table, laughing and talking. Tsukune felt at ease being aback at the Academy. Although he was back to the usual dangers of possibly being attacked so the other youkai could challenge his rumored strength and skill, he still felt content.

 

Moka sat at Tsukune’s side with a can of tomato juice in her hand. Mizore sat with her sandwich in hand, looking over at Kurumu and Yukari, who seemed to be the center of the table’s attention. Kokoa scolded the witch and succubus as they rudely and childishly groped at each other’s chest challenging the other’s authority when it came to attracting a man.

 

Tsukune doesn’t really remember how the conversation had come to this but he couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics. Moka had her head leaned against his shoulder. She liked the sound of his laughter. It made her heart swell.

 

“ _ **Something’s coming**_.” The eye of the Rosary opened and warned. Moka looked up and over. Tsukune looked down to Moka having felt her suddenly jolt up. Tsukune dropped his chopsticks at the sight. The girls stopped their games and looked over to their friends. They followed their eyes to the object of their shock. 

 

“T-tentare-sensei what are you doing here?!” Tsukune managed to choke out. All of the school glared at the woman with eyes that varied in the forms of rage and lust. Appalled that a human would tread in their school with such disrespect, and others more interested in the strange aura she was letting off. 

 

Tentare’s left cheek had been badly scarred by the burns she had received in the human world.

 

“Oh Akashiya-san…I have come to repay you.” It all happened in the blink of an eye. It was as if the world had come to a halt.

 

In Moka’s ears the faint gasps of the student body had become nothing more than muted white noise in the background of a dark nightmare. 

 

There she stood, staring down as Tsukune lay on the floor, his blood pooling at his feet. She felt her body trembling, and felt her mind falling into a silent slumber.

 

“Tsukune!!” The pink-haired vampire screamed as the surrounding youkai roared out in rage at the human temptress. In her hand was a smoking gun which left small traces of gunpowder along her pale hand.

 

“Foolish boy…” Tentare said as she glared at Moka with her deep, black eyes. 

 

Tentare had intended the shot to be for Moka, but Tsukune had seen her reach into her skirt for the small .22 Magnum Mini Revolver from her skirt.

 

“Oh well…he would have been a fun toy…” She aimed the gun at Moka as she laughed darkly. 

 

Moka pressed her hands against her face and began to darkly laugh as well. The other girls pulled Tsukune away from the ground and laid him against Kurumu as Yukari hurriedly tended to his wounds with Kokoa and Mizore’s help. The student body had surrounded Tentare, making sure she could not escape the pending danger. The teacher looked around at the glowing eyes of the students.

 

“W-what is..” She stammered, than she felt it. A dark youki was dripping out and rapidly rising. Even though the student body was releasing youki in their rage, there was a stronger youki in the air, and for once it wasn’t turned to them. 

 

This was Tentare’s mistake. She would never understand, not the way Tsukune does. Youkai and Humans are alike in so many ways, but what makes Youkai so dangerous is that they have no control over their unbridled emotions due to their fierce supernatural powers. As with Humans, Youkai felt love, hate, anger, sorrow, happiness…and vengeance.

 

Moka’s youki explodes sending out a force that knocks Tentare off her feet. The teacher sits up, panting in shock and confusion. She turns to run only to be stopped by a wall of semi-transformed youkai students.

 

“You’re dead now human…” One growled.

 

“Aono is one of us, you think you can get away?” Another snarled as he slashed his claw at Tentare. Tentare stepped back from the taunting voices.

 

“Humans say that we can’t control our urges, you’re a perfect example of hypocrisy.” Another chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry human: if you’re still alive after Akashiya is done with you I’ll still date you…” The youkai chuckled darkly. Tentare continued to stagger back until she hit her back against Moka. Turning around, slowly, the woman was met with the form of ther silver-haired youkai she had seen in the human world.

 

“So you aren’t normal!” Tentare exclaimed. Moka stared off, her crimson eyes bleeding with ire, her silver hair flowing on the air of her youki. Inner Moka slowly glances down at Tentare. 

 

The vampire says not a word.

 

Tentare opens her mouth to laugh, only to find a hand now thwarted her effort. The pale fingers of Inner Moka gripped against her cheeks, squeezing her face in. 

 

“ _ **Tsukune belongs to us.”**_ Moka spoke with overlapping voices of her Inner and Outer self. 

 

The chuckles of the student body grew darker and than, stilled. Moka lifted Tentare off the ground. Her crimson eyes bored into Tentare’s soul. Suddenly the teacher realized she knew nothing of her place in the world. She began to struggle in Moka’s grip. She grabbed the vampire’s wrist, trying to force her off, but it was a futile effort.

 

“Thank god desu…Moka-san, we stopped the bleeding. The wound isn’t anywhere dangerous. We’re going to take Tsukune to the infirmary.” Yukari said as she stood up to face the vampire.

 

Moka gave a nod, never turning to face her friends. Kurumu and Mizore carefully pulled Tsukune off the ground and carried him off, followed by Yukari who scolded them when they shuffled him awkwardly. Kokoa stood for a moment and looked at her sister. She understood than what it really took to give her sister power.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him until you come back, onee-sama…” Kokoa said, running off after the girls. Moka glared at the teacher, her grip tightens.

 

“ _ **Human, nor Youkai, will take our Tsukune from us. You will soon learn your place, but listen well: if he had been killed by your selfish actions…you may have not survived this lesson.”**_ Tentare’s eyes widend when she slipped from Moka’s grip. 

 

Shifting her youki to her legs Moka twisted around and sent a devastating roundhouse kick to Tentare’s side, sending her flying across the ground, her body dragging like a rag doll’s. When the dust settles: Tentare was lying in the ground, her body twisted and clothing tore. She had scrapes and bruises dotting the length of her legs and arms.

 

Moka brushes her hair behind her ear.

 

“ **Learn your Place, because I am one of ill-temper when you harm my friends or lover…”** She turns and walks off, the crowd giving the vampire a wide opening.

 

Tentare sits up with a groan. She looks up in horror as the youkai students surround her.

 

“No…no!!!” The woman screamed.

 

Moka’s youki settles, her hair fading back to pink. She doesn’t look back, but a tear runs down her cheek, from her emerald eyes.


	24. Yet

“Where am I?” Tsukune groaned in pain as his eye lids fluttered open. 

 

His body felt heavy and he felt nauseous. He was lying in a large bed, of what appeared to be a white room. His hand ran over his chest. It was bare and had white bandages wrapped around it. He stared up at the ceiling and realized why he recognized it. It was the annex hospital that sat on school grounds. He could faintly make out soft voices coming from outside his room. Tsukune’s eyes followed down toward a small bedside table. A vase of flowers was arranged on it. He couldn’t turn his head without feeling an immense soreness in his neck.

 

He sighed and stopped struggling to roll over and simply closed his eyes. The voices outside silenced. He could hear as the door of his room opened. He could hear as multiple footsteps entered the room and closed the door once again.

 

He felt the figures surround his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the worried faces of his friends. 

 

He thought for a moment in the silence of the worried gazes, and silent questions. He remembers, he was shot, but… He was shot! His eyes widen and he sits up, fighting the numb feeling that rang all over his body. 

 

“Tsukune!” Moka’s worried voice called. He felt the hands of Kurumu and Moka against him, forcing him back down with a gentle pressure, which he lacked the strength to resist. He laid his head back on his pillow and sighed. 

 

“Gomen…I worried everyone.” Tsukune apologized with a hoarse voice. Moka smiled and turned away, walking from the group.

 

“Oh Tsukune why did you do such a thing!?” Kurumu sobbed, hugging his head gently. Mizore leaned against the bed and nodded to Kurumu’s question. Tsukune smiled softly and glanced off between the girls toward Moka.

 

“It was so scary desu! Tsukune-san can’t ever do something like that again!” Yukari said tearfully. 

 

Moka poured a glass of water from a pitcher that sat near Tsukune’s bed. When the pink-haired vampire looked over her emerald eyes were caught by his chocolate ones. 

 

For a moment the girl’s concerns faded out, falling upon deaf ears. Moka blushed and lowered her head. She walked back toward the bed and nodded.

 

“They’re right, we can’t have Tsukune doing anything that dangerous again, but he never learns.” Tsukune blushed as Moka held the glass of water out to him. “Ne, Tsukune?”

 

Tsukune blushed and nodded softly. Kurumu looked away for a moment.

 

“Ano…let’s give Tsukune a bit of time, okay?” The succubus said as she took the hand of the yuki onna and pulled her away. 

 

Mizore turned toward Tsukune and waved her pale hand. Tsukune chuckled nervously as Yukari turned to the two youkai girls.

 

“Hey, wait, where are we going desku?” Yukari followed Kurumu and Mizore out of the room’s door. “What about Moka-san desu ka?”

 

The door shut closed, leaving Moka and Tsukune alone. For a time the two sit there in silence. Tsukune, with Moka’s help, managed to sit up to take drink from his water glass.

 

“How long have I been like this?” He asked the pink-haired Vampire, his throat clearing up a bit.

 

“A few days.” She said in a soft tone as she pulled a seat by his bedside. He couldn’t help but stare into her jade colored eyes. It’s the way that she makes him feel. Without her he would have no love, no reason.

 

She was beautiful, her skin perfect. No mars, no bruises, unlike him. She leaned closer to him, running her hand across his cheek. It was so warm; he couldn’t help but lean into her hand.

 

She could always feel his hesitation. She leaned in, pressing her hand against the side of his bed to support herself.

 

“Don’t worry Tsukune, I’m here to take care of you…forever.” She smiled, cheeks flushing. “That is…” Moka said, glancing up into his tranquil gaze. He looked to her curiously, urging her to continue. “If you want a vampire…”

 

Tsukune’s brows furrowed. He lifted his hand and pressed it flat against her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry Moka…” He said as he pulled her face closer. She gasped at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. “I’ve fallen in love, and there’s no going back.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears as her heart ached in her chest. “Tsukune…”

 

Tsukune smiled and leaned in close, until their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“I know, I haven’t said it in that way…” He whispered as he brushed the tears from her eyes. “I love you Moka.”

 

Moka couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms tightly around his body. He winced a bit from her rough handling but sighed when he saw her sobbing into his bandaged chest. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her pink locks.

 

The girls stood outside, peering into the door, watching the two.

 

“Is it really okay?”

 

Mizore said in a sad tone. Kurumu furrowed her brows and stood up, putting her hands to her waist.

 

“We lost fair and square. I mean we can’t be mad at them…they are our friends.” The succubus smiled sadly.

 

“Plus it was sad when everyone separated desu…” Yukari looked up to the older youkai. Mizore nodded and put her hand to her chest.

 

“I didn’t like that feeling, of being alone like that..” Mizore spoke as she looked over to Kurumu and Yukari.

 

“Well I guess we’ll all have to deal with it now huh?” Kokoa called. The girls looked back at the young vampire who had walked up to them from the hall. “I won’t admit defeat, but if that scene a few days ago proves anything, that that puny human pet of onee-chan’s makes her stronger…” Kokoa said, proudly lifting her head.

 

“Oooh Kokoa-chan likes Tsukune~” Kurumu teased. 

 

“I-I do…do not!” The red-head blushed and stammered.

 

Inside the room Moka and Tsukune heard the shriek of the red-haired vampire.

 

“Kokoa..?” Moka murmured.

 

“Mm, Moka…” Tsukune complained as she pulled from his body. 

 

She squeaked out when he pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers with a fevered affection. Moka giggled as they separated. He pulled her fully into the hospital bed and she curled up to his side, burying her face in his neck.

 

“I love you Tsukune…b-but, gomen!” She chirped as she bit into his neck with her fangs and sucked his blood. Tsukune chuckled softly and pulled her even closer. She was a bit surprised by his action, but at the same time felt loved by it.

 

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	25. Zeal

**8 Years Later**

 

 

Tsukune sighs as he makes his way around a large Japanese style manor. Along the walls sat strange western art. 

 

As he made his way downstairs from the second floor he inspected the Gargoyle-like statues dotted the length of the foyer.

 

He sighed and scratched the top of his head as he made it to the door. His hair had grown down, just to his neck, and it was pulled back into a small ponytail. Around his wrist sat the Holy Lock. Upon closer inspection all of the links to the lock were cracked.

 

Tsukune’s red eyes survey the room. He slowly turns his head to a soft sound coming from the living area of the manor. Following the length of red carpet that led from the genkan to the living area, he makes his way into the large space.

 

In the center of the washitsu room sat a kotatsu. Atop the heated table sat a number of books with papers and pencils spread about. Tsukune slowly makes his way toward the kotatsu and leans over. He picks up one of the sheets of papers and examines it carefully.

 

“Moka…?” He called out as he turned his head slowly. Suddenly a small creature tackles him from behind, sending the young man to the ground with a loud thud.

 

Moka was upstairs searching the numerous bedrooms when she heard Tsukune call her name. The pink-haired vampire shot up and dropped the shoe she had in her hand. She had pulled the shoe out from under the bed in her search, but her search was all but forgotten upon hearing the loud band that followed Tsukune’s call.

 

“Tsukune?! Did you find…” She ran down the steps toward the living area, where she had heard the boy’s voice emanate from. She slowed to a halt when she came upon the sight.

 

“Aya!” Moka gasped. 

 

Sitting on Tsukune’s back was a small, two-year old girl with long silver hair and red eyes. The little girl pulled at Tsukune’s hair, the young man clearly pinned down by her actions.

 

The little girl giggled and looked up to Moka.

 

“Kaasan!” She called holding up her arms, laughing happily. Moka chuckles and walks over to the girl, scooping her up into her arms. Tsukune sits up and rubs the back of his head.

 

“So naughty! Chibi youkai are so vicious!” He whined teasingly. Moka giggled as Tsukune stands to his feet and walks over to them. Aya giggles and holds out her arms to Tsukune.

 

“Gomen otousan…” She frowned. Tsukune chuckled and pulled her into his arms. He kisses her cheek, causing the chibi youkai to giggle. 

 

“As if you’re sorry!” He teased, causing Aya to giggle again. The girl wraps her arms around her father’s neck.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough playing with Tsukune today, it’s time for your nap.” Moka states authoritatively. 

 

“Aww does she have to Moka?” Tsukune whined, pouting. Aya looked to her father and turned to Moka.

 

“Yeah Kaasan, does Aya have to?” The chibi youkai mimicked her father’s pout. Moka couldn’t help but laugh as she took Aya from Tsukune.

 

“Now don’t gang up on me like that.” The pink-haired vampire teased. Aya snuggled into her mother’s arms and sighed contently. She was tired after playing all morning with Tsukune. Moka leaned her head against Aya’s small form and stroked her back gently.

 

“As for you Aono…” Moka said sternly, causing Tsukune to raise a brow. Moka winked at him and smiled. “I think we need our turn to play, and if you win…” She let the sentence dangle as she ran her finger across the Rosary around her neck. 

 

Tsukune immediately blushed. Even after all this time she could still make him react in such a way. The vampire took solace in knowing that he still blushed whenever it came to her.

 

“But you’ll have to be quick; Kurumu and the others will be over later!” Moka announced as she walked upstairs to put Aya down for her nap.

 

Later that evening Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa came over for dinner. The group had never been closer. Aya brought something out in all of them that they could have never imagined possible. 

 

As they ate and shared their stories of progress in uniting the Human and Youkai worlds little by little, they couldn’t help but feel encouraged by their Aya. Aya may have been Tsukune and Moka’s daughter, but she belonged to each of her youkai sisters, who loved her with all of their hearts. Because of Aya, they were finally able to appear to the human world, and create these relations that would last forever.

 

Aya was not just a half-breed.

 

She was not just a Vampire.

 

She was not just a Human.

 

Aya was a gift to both Youkai and Humans.

 

A gift to her family.

 

A gift to their friends.

 

She would never have to worry about persecution, or feeling alone, because she had more love, than anyone could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Arc 1


	26. Not Knowing Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation Requested by Son of Kalas. If noted by previous readers Amity to Vampire did leave many gaps in the story line due to the fact it was incomplete. And due to his request it shall continue to be a reader-requested R+V Fiction. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well ever since Tsukune-san left the Academy, Fairy Tale has begun to act more heavily against our efforts, and I am afraid without his help the Board Chairman has little power to do anything.” Ruby explained to Kurumu in an attempt to get her to agree to training Tsukune.
> 
> Kurumu thought for a moment.
> 
> “Well why do you need to put Tsukune in danger like that, and why ask me, and no Moka?” She said almost begrudgingly. Ruby nodded in understanding of her friend’s reluctance.
> 
> “I cannot say much just yet, but because of Tsukune-san’s powers and his friendship with you all, right now you are the only ones that are strong enough to fight back this trouble and why I do not ask Moka-san is well…”  
> The witch explained, almost imploring the young succubus.
> 
> Amity to Vampire:  
> Awaken Your Ability
> 
> Aya was not just a half-breed.  
> She was not just a Vampire.  
> She was not just a Human.  
> Aya was a gift to both Youkai and Humans.  
> A gift to her family.  
> A gift to their friends.  
> She would never have to worry about persecution, or feeling alone, because she had more love, than anyone could ask for.

“Aya-chaaan!” A high-pitched voice called from down the halls of the elementary school. The halls were crowded and bustled with children heading to lunch.

Aya was now six. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a typical black colored spring seifuku, or uniform. Aya turned around to the sound of her name, only to be tackled to the ground in the embrace of a young girl about her age.

The chibi vampire groans in embarrassment more than pain as the human students around her stared as they walked by.

“Hana-chaaan, get off Aya!” The girl cried out as she flailed slightly. The girl with light-blue hair pushed off of Aya and brushed off her skirt. Hana had short hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. She giggled as Aya pushed to her feet and picked up her books.

Little Hana skipped in front of her and helped her pick up her papers.

“You know Aya-chan busy workers never get the day off!” Hana proclaimed. Aya stood and started at her friend in confusion, this only seemed to amuse Hana further and she giggled. The two girls were soon on their way to the lunch room after gathering their bentos from their cubbies. 

The two sat on a lunch table, all alone. None of the other students would sit near them. They all knew that Aya was not normal. Their parents called them youkai, and told them to stay away.

The two girls didn’t mind at all though, they seemed happy just to have one another.

“Oh wow Aya-chan! Your mom makes the best obento~ share!” She squealed. Aya blushed and giggled as she held up a roll of scrambled egg in her chopsticks. Hana took a bite and cooed.

“Yeah but Hana-chan’s mommy makes the best spring rolls!” Aya said as Hana held out her chopsticks with roll in place. When Aya took a bite she sighed. Both laughed and continued to eat their bentos together.

“Is Hana-chan staying over at Aya’s again?” The chibi vampire questioned, her ruby eyes glancing toward her friend who chugged down a bottle of fruit juice. Hana sighed and popped the bottle from her lips with a content sigh.

“Haaai~ mom is still overseas with Ruby-obasan, and papa is still posted in the youkai world as head Guard.” Hana explained with beaming pride. Aya furrowed her brow slightly as she sipped her box of tomato juice from a straw. With a vigorous pop, Aya removed her lips to speak.

“Will Kurumu-obasan come to see the cherry blossoms?” Aya questioned. Hana frowned for a moment, but looked up and smiled.

“Sure!” As the two girls conversed a familiar pink-haired woman watched them from the hall.

 

“Akashiya-san?” A woman called her name. Moka turns her head to the young human teacher, one of the few that seemed less reluctant to approach the vampire. Moka smiled warmly. The vampire’s thick pink mane flowed out like a waterfall down her back and swayed with each movement. She wore a white blouse that was buttoned up, but opened enough to reveal the Rosary that hung from her neck. She wore a long black skirt and held a math book to her chest.

“Aren’t you going to come have lunch with the others in the lounge?” The young woman asked. 

Though she was less hesitant to speak to the vampire it was obvious she was still a little nervous. After finishing school Moka had aspired to be a teacher, that way she could always be close to Aya while Tsukune was away assisting the Exorcist with Youkai and Human relations between worlds. She had taken a job at the school to keep an eye on Aya. She and Hana would be the first known youkai to be transferred into a human school so openly. Moka wanted to do something for Aya that was never done for her. She would be sure that Aya was always happy and had someone to cry to, if she ever needed. She knew that many of the children stayed away from her because they knew she was a…

Moka smiled to the woman and shook her head.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to try for me, but thank you.” Moka bowed her head slightly, the young woman mimicking the motion respectfully.

“Don’t you need to eat…I mean or…” There really wasn’t a way to bring up the conversation without sounding rude. Moka giggled in understanding.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have a can of tomato juice and I will be fine.” She responded with relative calmness.

“R-really?” The young woman asked. Moka nodded and turned to walk down the hall, the young teacher was quick to follow.

“Oh those are silly rumors, honestly! Just because anemia runs in my family!” Moka joked, both girls laughed at the morbid humor.

After lunch Aya and Hana made their way back to class. 

“Students I have an announcement.” The female teacher called at the head of the class, forcing the students to look up. Hana and Aya sat together in the back, no one willing to seat beside them.

“You can come in now.” The teacher said looking to the door. In from the hall walked a young boy with short red hair. He gazed toward the ground, unwilling to look up to the class, but nevertheless, he bowed.

“I know it is an awkward time seeing as school has already passed the first week, but please welcome your new friend Motoyoshi Akako.” The teacher announced.

“Pleased to meet everyone…” He said as he slowly looked up, immediately catching the class off with his deep green eyes. 

The class mostly consisted of Japanese born students save for maybe one or two students from overseas, but even than they had quite normal brown hair and black eyes. The only other ones the children could compare this strange combination of hair and eye color were the two youkai girls: Hana with blue hair and magenta eyes and Aya with silver hair and red eyes.

“You may pick to sit anywhere you like.” The teacher encouraged as she patted his back. 

Akako made his way to the back of the class, not once looking up from the ground. Hana and Aya watched as the other students started at him in fear. Hana scowled, knowing this poor kid would probably be bullied too. Aya watched the boy, fascinated with his hair. It was the same color as her eyes.

Unknowingly Akako sat in the back, by the window, just beside Aya. The teacher continued the lesson, Akako just staring at his desk. Aya and Hana looked to each other and frowned. 

Afterschool Hana and Aya met at the front gates. They babbled on as other students would star at them, they seemed to be unfazed by the treatment, but when murmurs turned to the new student the two girls looked over.

Akako kept his head hung low as he walked toward the gates.

“Aya, Hana!” The two girls turned to the familiar voice. Moka stood by the gates next to the young teacher from earlier, both women had their hands clasped in front of them. Hana and Aya ran over and hugged Moka’s legs. Moka laughed out.

“Ready to go home?” She asked, receiving a resounding ‘hai’ from the pair.

“Kurono-chan’s mother isn’t coming?” The young teacher asked with worry. Moka smiled and patted the two girls’ heads.

“Kurumu has work overseas so little Hana will be staying with us, right Aya?” Moka looked down to the smiling six year olds who giggled with excitement.

“Well let’s go, your father will be home soon Aya.” The two girls cheered, they always loved playing with Tsukune. He was fond of playing their games and seemed none too bothered when it came to tea parties.

As Moka walked down the sidewalk the girls looked back as Akako. The young boy seemed to be walking home alone. Aya couldn’t help but wonder if that boy had a place that he belonged…


	27. Daddy's Home!

Moka and the girls soon returned home. Quickly kicking off their shoes Aya and Hana laughed and ran off up the stairs.

“Dinner’s in an hour!” Moka called after them as she shuffles into her house slippers.

“Hai!” The girls giggled as they dove into Aya’s room. Moka chuckled and made her way into the kitchen, gathering the necessary items to start dinner. She gave a sigh as she scooped the rice from its container and walked over to the sink to wash it.

She had never been much of a cook, considering her background. She never really had to lift a finger for herself, everything usually just handed to her or came prepared. She was glad Kurumu helped her learn and understood.

When Moka was pregnant with Aya she had told no one, not even Tsukune. She was raised to believe that half vampires, above all, were hated because of their dirty blood. It was hard enough that vampires were shunned by both Humans and Youkai, but half breeds were hated by their own kind…

 

**:Flashback:**

_12 years ago_

 

Moka sat on a white patio chair, in the shade of a tree as she over looked a small Japanese style home. Her long pink hair danced in the august breeze, the skies spotted with swirling white clouds. She watched as movers carried box after box from a large trucked parked outside of the property’s wooden gates. The home was a gift from Exorcist for the work Tsukune had done for the Academy, and continues to do.

The surrounding grass was a deep green, and glistened with the dew drops of drying rain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to its owner. Tsukune smiled down at the pink-haired vampire as his body overcast the bright sun overhead.

“Are you alright Moka?” She felt the same as him at this time. Both were still very insecure about moving in with each other. Moka gave a nod.

“I’m alright Tsukune… I am really glad you said yes, it’s just…” She was always a terrible worry wart when it came to anything with Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. She sighed and leaned into the familiar touch. She felt a bit dejected when he moved his hand and stepped back.

She looks up to Tsukune and brushes a strand of pink hair from her eyes. Her hands smoothed down her pale yellow sun dress. Tsukune pocketed his hands and looked into the sky with a smile on his face, his red eyes shimmering in the light.

“Gin-senpai proposed to her you know.” Moka smiled and nodded.

“I was the first to know, Kurumu and Gin-senpai were always closer than the rest of us were to him.”

She answered. Tsukune chuckled and feigned a frown.

“And here I was thinking I finally knew something before you!” The two laughed and Tsukune knelt down by her side, placing his hand over hers, which still sat in her lap. Moka smiled and looked to Tsukune. Her brows furrow and her emerald eyes widen. Tsukune held out a small white box and opened it, revealing a golden ring with a blood-red gem in its center.

“Will you marry me, Moka?” He chuckles. “Both of you.” He amended. 

She felt her heart slam against her chest. It felt like she couldn’t breathe. What would she do? The eye of the Rosary glows a bright red and pulls forward, yanking Moka from the seat into Tsukune’s arms.

“Yes.” She choked out, sobbing. Her face presses into his neck, the pair falling deep into each others scents. It was alright she didn’t tell him for now…

It wasn’t until a few months later that Kurumu had proudly announced to the group she was pregnant with Gin’s child. It was quite a day for everyone. Although Kurumu had said all the attention embarrassed her, deep down everyone knew she enjoyed it, but since the announcement Moka had been acting strange.

The celebration of Kurumu’s pregnancy was being celebrated at Tsukune’s new home, what better way to celebrate a new addition than the very place everyone had spent most their time. It had seemed as if their home new home was never empty long, always one of their old friends staying over for one reason or another, and many of them still worked among the continuing affairs of the Academy.

Everyone was at the celebration, including Ageha surprisingly enough and even Sun-senpai had taken the time to come and visit which had been a treat for everyone. Ageha couldn’t be more proud of her daughter, it hadn’t seemed to matter that her Destined One was a werewolf. Kurumu was only a few weeks pregnant, so change was still completely undetectable on her body.

As the girls spoiled the succubus with gifts and attention in the living area, Moka sat off against the bay window in the hall, a distant look on her face.

“Moka?” Tsukune called gently, startling the vampire from her thoughts. She had a can of tomato juice in her hands, the condensation from the drink slicking down the edges of her fingers. Although he knew something was wrong without asking her, he still thought he would voice his concern.

“I’m fine Tsukune! It’s just so overwhelming, I’m so happy for Kurumu!” She said, but what she was thinking was completely different.

“ _How I envy her for being able to share with everyone…so free, without concern.”_

Though her voice was cheerful, her expression was sullen. Tsukune walked over and sat down in front of her. She looked up to him, concern pooling in his ruby eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes it made her heart skip a beat. It was not because they were a blood-red now, no, it was because each time she did she was inundated by the love and concern he held for her. She felt guilty for keeping it from him but her fear that he would reject her overpowered all other rational thought on the matter, even her Inner self wholly refused to share the news with her most precious. Tsukune smiled.

“Will you tell me when you’re ready?” He asked. Moka’s brows creased slightly. He was always so understanding of her feelings. She wiped her eyes, struggling against the threatening tears and silently nodded. He stood, her eyes following his every motion. He held out his hand to her.

“Come on, let’s go back to the party.” He smiled. She nodded and reached out to his hand, his eye catching the sparkle of the blood-red ruby in Moka’s ring. He pulled her into a hug, which surprised the vampire and caused her to squeak out. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled her scent.

She couldn’t help the blush the crept on her face.

“Off we go!” He chuckled as he started to walk with her in his embrace. She laughed and shuffled backwards as he marched forward.

No, it wouldn’t be until much later that Moka would tell the group about her secret. She was fully expecting to be turned away, her mind trained to believe that a half-blooded vampire was the worst thing one could ever conceive. 

They had known. All that time, they knew. They were happy Moka had finally decided to tell them. Kurumu couldn’t contain her excitement and hugged Moka. They were pregnant together. They would be a family together. The pair of emotional youkai cried, to the amusement of the others. 

_**:End Flashback:** _

 

Although Aya and Hana are now six, Moka still feels the lingering pain of what her daughter might suffer in the figure. For now though, she was happy that not a day went by that the two girls didn’t smile.

“Tadaima!” A familiar voice called from the entrance of the home. The smell of miso and potatoes was heavy in the air which made the figure quite happy. “Oh, my favorite.” 

 

Moka wiped her hands and made her way to the entrance.

“Okaeri Tsukune.” Moka blushed with excitement. 

Tsukune climbed from the genkan and snuggled his socked feet into a pair of house slippers. Moka leapt into his embrace, nearly knocking the young man down. Tsukune laughed and gladly accepted the kiss Moka offered him. He delighted in kissing her every chance he got and did so again, and again, relishing in her sweet taste.

“Poor Moka, you’ve had nothing but tomato juice all day.” He gave a mock pout. She fell slightly limp in his arms and whines, burying her face against his chest.

“But Tsukune was gone before I was awake! So cruel to tease me!” The vampire whined pathetically and half-jokingly.

Tsukune chuckled at her response.

“Sumimasen koibito.” He apologized, kissing her lips again. She sighed and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. His scent was so heady, so inviting. He leaned his head down slightly and pulled her tighter into their embrace. She couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her body at the offer.

She opened her mouth and leans in toward his neck.

“Daddy!”

“Oji!”

Two high-pitched voices squealed from the top of the steps. Moka groaned and rolled her eyes. She reluctantly stood from Tsukune’s embrace and both parents looked up to the steps where Aya and Hana stood giggling. They had changed from their school uniforms to near matching sun dresses. Aya’s was a soft, almost pink, red, and Hana’s was a bright yellow.

“There you two are!” Tsukune responded as he held out his arms. The two girls raced down the steps and both tackled the young man into the ground, which he gladly fell for their entertainment. They giggled as Tsukune hugged them tight.

“Such mean chibi youkai! Tackling me into the ground like this! Kowai!” He complained playfully.

They were overjoyed with his reaction and laughed.

“Now, now dinner’s ready, let Tsukune wash up.” Moka said with a giggled, also humored by his predicament. 

“Aww…” All three responded as the girls released Tsukune from their ‘death grips’. Tsukune stood and patted the girls on their head.

“Help me wash up for dinner then!” He implored with a smile.

“Hai!” They laughed as they dragged him down the hall. Tsukune turned to Moka and mouthed an apology. She smiled and nodded.

“ **We’ll get him soon enough…”** Inner Moka chuckled, causing Outer Moka to blush.

“You don’t need to phrase it like _that._ ” She said as she walked back to the kitchen.


	28. Family Dinners

At the other end of town Akako was just returning home. He closed the door, locking it behind him. The young red-haired boy removed his shoes as he climbed from the genkan. He caught the scent of cigar smoke in the air and could hear loud voices coming from the living area of his home. He sighed and walked toward the steps.

“Boy!” A deep voice called causing Akako to wince slightly. 

Turning slightly, he lifted his greens eyes ever so much until he could see the tall, bald-headed man that called him. The man’s face was marred with tattoos and scars. He stood from the table where he and his friends sat gambling. The man had a deep blue shirt and wore a pair of tattered jeans.

“Don’t forget you have work boy.” The man leaned close to the young boy and removed the cigar from his peeling lips. Akako nodded.

“I am sorry chichiu-e.” Akako said in a low voice. His father huffed a heavy breath of smoke into his face, causing the boy to cough. His father and the other men laughed.

‘How cute.’ One chided.

‘It doesn’t like the smoke!’ Another laughed cruelly. His father scoffed and looked to the boy with a hateful gaze pooling into his equally green eyes.

“Get upstairs and get that stupid uniform off. Since you were late getting home we ate all the dinner, so you’re gunna have’ta earn your time back.” The man announced as the others laughed. 

Akako bowed his head and obediently climbed the steps to his room. He removed his backpack and set it on the floor by his door. Removing his outer jacket he tosses it on the ground as he walks over to his desk.

He drops to his knees and lays his head in his arms. On the desk, by his head was a picture frame of a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling brightly in the old photograph.

Akako lifted his head slightly and looked to the picture, as if it was calling his name. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Standing, he dresses out of his uniform and into his house clothing. He was quick to make it back downstairs.

“Boy, hurry up!” His father called from the back door. Akako was quick to obey and walked over. His father looked out toward the back yard.

“Make sure to scrap all the fur off, last time you left too much on!” He commanded, swatting the boy rather hard in the back, shoving him outside. Lying on the ground was a hulk of animal carcass, from what looked like a tiger. The fur of the carcass was a deep orange; stripes ran along what was left of the animal.

Akako’s father worked for the Yakuza. He was a low ranking member that often sold illegal items to the black markets. He was known as a cleaner and would often make sure the items were undetectable when going through the country by changing its form or shape into something less suspicious. 

 

**~Aono Household~**

The small family sat down to dinner. The small table in the kitchen easily sat all four of them. Moka and Tsukune sat side to side on one end of the table and Hana and Aya on the other. 

The meal consisted of potato miso soup, natto, baked fish, a bowl of rice and some freshly brewed tea.

The girls happily chattered while they ate.

“And there’s a new boy in school!” Aya announced with joy.

“A new student, so late in?” Moka responded after taking a sip of tea. The two girls nodded.

“He’s very strange!” Hana noted with a positive nod. Tsukune furrowed his brows slightly.

“Now why is that, just because he is different?” He didn’t like hearing the girls speaking of other people’s differences, it bothered him somewhat. The girls nodded.

“No! It’s true!” Hana added raising her hand. Aya nodded, defending her friend.

“He doesn’t talk and walked home all by himself today like a grown-up!” The tiny silver-haired girl explained with the ecstatic joy of someone who knew a secret. Moka’s thin brows furrowed as Tsukune and her met gazes. Moka glanced to Aya.

“Are you sure sweetie?” She seemed a bit concerned for the boy. She was a teacher and just because she was only there for Aya, didn’t mean she would ignore another child in need.

“He was very grown-up!” Hana began as she finished off her soup with a slurp.

“He didn’t even look at the kids that were saying mean things to him!” She said proudly. Moka smiled, a bit worried, but that would be concern for tomorrow.

“Alright.” Moka called, setting her chopsticks down, smiling warmly at the girls.

“I think I know a pair of youkai that have had a very exciting day, according to them, and it’s time for bath and homework for a bit of relaxing.” The girls giggle and also set down their chopsticks, followed by Tsukune.

“Go on, Tsukune and I will be right there.” Moka said as she stood and began collecting plates. 

She smiled as the pair called out simultaneously and jumped from their seats, running off toward the bathing room. Tsukune couldn’t help but laugh as he stood and helped Moka collect the remaining dishes. The two parents walked to the sink and deposited the plates and began to wash them.

“I’m glad to see they are doing well in school.” The black-haired man chuckled. Moka gave a soft sigh, causing Tsukune to turn and glance at her worried face.

“None of the other children seem to like them. They won’t approach them.” Tsukune’s brows knit together. He understood her worry but…

“They are happy.” Moka looked up from washing for a moment, only to be entrapped by his warm smile and crimson gaze. “I think, as long as they are happy, what else matters?” He explained as he dried the bowls. Moka thought for a moment, and nodded.

“You’re right.” She continued washing. After all the dishes were clean the family relaxed in the bath.

The room was choked by a soothing steam and the sounds of giggles were heard as the two girls took turns pushing their water toy across the surface of their bath.

Tsukune sat with his back against the wall of the bath, head leaning supported against the porcelain walls with a wet washcloth on his face. Moka sat close to the girls, her pink hair tied up to keep it out of the water.

“…Mommy?” Aya called, causing Moka to open her eyes and look over to her daughter.

“Can I have more juice in my obento? I was really thirsty today~”

The young girl asked with a level of innocence that made hearts melt with love and appreciation for her existence. Tsukune’s head lifted from the wall, eyes peering from under the washcloth at his wife. That was strange. Her heart rate jumped suddenly, causing his senses to totter a bit. Moka smiled warmly and nodded.

“Of course!” She chirped happily. After the bath the two parents dried off the young girls and dressed them in their pajamas for the night and carried them to their room. 

Tsukune carried Aya and Moka carried Hana. The tiny girls were already nodding off in the warm arms of their caretakers. 

Tsukune and Moka tucked the girls in their shared bed and pulled the comforter over their bodies. The girls sighed and turned to embrace the other in their sleep. Tsukune and Moka smiled at the sight and slowly left the room, leaving the door of the room opened a fraction of the way to allow the hall light to emanate in for comfort.

The two lovers made their way to their room, and also dressed for the night. Their bed was covered with a heavy, satin black, comforter which was pulled back to allow the pair to slip in. The bed stand lights were flicked off and Tsukune and Moka pull the comforter up, lying facing one another.

Moka smiled and inched toward Tsukune, as he did the same. Moka giggled and pressed her face against him as his chin rested itself atop her head. Silence quickly filled the darkened room, but it was broken by the nagging question in the back of Tsukune’s mind.

“You seemed worried. Are you alright?” Moka smiled warmly at his concern. She was glad for his attentiveness, and also glad he wouldn’t force it from her if she wasn’t ready to talk about it, which this was one of those times.

She shook her head against his chest. The sudden shifting of air caused his scent to reach her nose. He smelled so clean and musky, but beyond that she could smell that wonderful scent which disallowed her to ignore the agonizing call in her chest and stomach. 

“Tsunkune…” She nearly moaned out as she opened her mouth, sinking her fangs into his neck without warning. Instead of pulling back he simply pulled her closer. No matter how many times he repeated the gesture it always made her shiver and feel so loved.

“Moka.” He whispered, feeling a bit lightheaded, and not from the feeding, but the way Moka ground her hips into his. His hands began to roam and quickly found their way under her pajama’s top.

His fingertips left goose bumps wherever they strayed. She released his neck, running her tongue along the wound to seal it.

“Is Tsukune leaving early again?” She asked as a sigh escaped her with the sudden feeling of his tongue on her neck. He murmured an affirmative against her skin. Although the news was saddening, she couldn’t seem to think past the feeling of his soft lips caressing her pale and heated skin. 

“I have to go deal with a situation with Exorcist, but I don’t want to talk about work right now.” He replied as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

His hot breath brushed against her skin. As much as he wanted…he couldn’t. His fangs grazed her skin, but did nothing more, though it was enough to make the pink-haired vampire press her body flush to his.

“I love you Tsukune.” She murmured in her heated state.

“I love you too.” He replied, capturing her lips with his, forcing a powerful kiss to her, causing her to moan out. 

She felt his tongue tasting her lips, and sneakily took advantage by slipping her tiny tongue out of her lips to meet his. She smiled against his lips as he chuckled at her slyness and rolled so he was now on top of her, his quick action caused Moka to squeak out in surprise.

He continued to assault her with kisses and touches, and the lovers were quickly lost to the heat of the night. 


	29. A Day at Work

Tsukune loved the feeling of being intimate with Moka. It was unlike anything else in the world and he was sure that he would sooner not exist than to be without her touch. His head swam in a swirl of emotions and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. The way it thrummed called out to his soul, or perhaps the soul of another.

It didn’t matter though because at this moment he was one with his most precious and were the gods to strike him dead, he would have it no other way than to die in her loving embrace. 

He wasn’t really sure when it had happened, but all he knew was that his hand had gripped against her chest with the leading of her heated grip. The sweltering gasps of air exchanging between the lovers fogged his already fractured senses and his hand closed down against the cool object that touched against his open palm.

The foreign object was quickly discarded as chests pressed together and limbs intertwined, lungs struggled to keep the intakes of air constant. A heavy aura began to radiate from the vampire as her hair changed from a soft pink to a light silver. 

“Tsukune.” A raspy whisper desperately fought from her throat. 

She opened her mouth, exposing her long fangs. For a moment she playfully scraped the canines against his sensitive flesh, relishing the way she made him squirm. It made her insane with power the way she could make him writhe and beg. The way her name fell from his lips was intoxicating, and the vampire quickly became drunk with that power.

Her long fingers danced down his waist teasingly, demanding her name on his lips again or he must bear the threat of her torture. There it was again. The strangled whisper of her name on his lips made a chill run down her spine. The sweat coating their bodies seemed to do nothing for their heated flesh as they fell deeper into their blind ecstasy for one another.

All through the small home everything was silent, except for the sound of rushing water. Around the corner a soft yellow light peered from the bathroom door. The light clicked off as a small figure stepped out, rubbing her sleepy crimson eyes with her tiny, round hand. Her other arm cradled what appeared to be a plush bat with rosy cheeks and an adorable smile.

Her bare feet shuffled along the carpeted floors of the upper halls. She was inches from her room, lifting her hand to the doorknob, but something stops her. A strange feeling hung in the air of the home.

Aya peers into her room to see that Hana was still sound asleep, her body splayed across the tousled bed sheets, quilt haphazardly thrown to the floor. Aya looked up again. Whatever that strange feeling was, was coming from her mother and father’s room.

Aya closed her room door and walked toward her parent’s bedroom which sat at the end of the dark hall. Aya felt a bit nervous. The hall was a lot darker at night…and there were a lot more sounds too.

She slowly walked toward the door and reached up on her tiptoes, turning the knob and pushing it open.

She screams.

For the next few hours Moka and Tsukune spent their time awake attempting to console the tiny youkai, trying to help her understand what she saw.

From her view daddy was on top of mommy, it looked like mommy, but her hair was different, and he had scary teeth, and was growling. 

It was little past five in the morning. Moka, seal still removed, stood in the hall with Aya in her arms, leaning on her hip. Hana was still rather sleepy, but had been woken by the commotion, and her tiny hand gripped against the robe of the now silver-haired vampire as she stood half-asleep on her feet.

Aya’s face was covered in tears and she sniffled as she tried to make sense of her parents’ words and explanations. Tsukune had dressed for the day. He wore a loose white dress shirt and black slacks. His collar was unbuttoned, a few of his scars visible at his collar.

Tsukune leaned over toward Aya. “Come on my chibi youkai, are you still mad at daddy?”

She turned her face away and pouted. Tsukune sighed. Moka looked to him with a impassive gaze.

“I’ll speak with her. Go.” She said in her usual, seemingly, uncaring tone. 

Tsukune sighed and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Moka. He whispered something that caused the silver-haired vampire to blush, than immediately glare him down. He laughed and patted Aya’s head, who shirked away from his touch, than Hana’s, who was still too sleepy to realize what was going on.

After Tsukune left Moka carried Aya to the kitchen, Hana following, still gripping the length of Moka’s robe. The chibi vampire looked up to her mother. She had ht same colored hair as her, and the same eyes. Why didn’t she always look like that?

“I hide my powers, so I do not frighten other with my power.”

Moka spoke, as if she could read Aya’s thoughts, but the way the six-year old stared at her hair it was rather obvious what her thoughts were at the moment.

“Why was daddy hurting you…?” Her innocent voice asked as she lowered her eyes, her hands playing with the ends of her mother’s hair. 

She sat Aya on the counter of the kitchen, the silver hair slipping from the chibi’s tiny fingers. Moka bent down and picked up Hana, who snuggled her face into the silver tresses and falling back asleep in the protective hold.

“Daddy was not hurting mommy, as if he can.” She couldn’t help keep her pride from showing at the thought. 

She blushed again and furrowed her brows in annoyance. Aya looked at her, not really understanding. Moka sighed as she set a pan and pot on the stove top. How would she explain something like that? Not only had she caught them in a very awkward situation, she could only thank the gods the bed sheets hadn’t fallen off this time, but she saw Tsukune attempting to…

She blushed again and groaned as she literally crushed the egg she had in her hand. Sighing in aggravation she went over the sink to wash her hand, managing about with Hana in her arms.

“Daddy was just…kissing mommy.”

Far from it, but it was the best lie she could think of that wasn’t farfetched. Aya pursed her small lips together until they formed a pout.

“Why does daddy have fangs though?” Aya asked. Well at least she accepted the lie for now. “I thought daddy wasn’t a youkai?”

Great, another obstacle…

 

**~Gates to the Castle of the Hades Kings~**

Two guards stood at the front gates of the castle which stood high above a ravine, a bridge connected the only other section of solid land. The territory was thick with a constant fog. 

A black limo rolls upside the bridge. The two guards standing at the castle’s main gate watch as it pulls up. On the left stood a Tiger Youkai, and on the right a Panda Youkai, both garbed in heavy, black, Kevlar armor. On their hips sat gun holsters, but the two held Pikes in hand while on guard. 

The chauffer exits the limo and walks over to the back door. He opens door, bowing his head. Stepping from the vehicle was Tsukune. He wore a pair of black shades over his crimson eyes and a black tie loose around his neck. He looked to the chauffeur and gave a nod, smiling in a friendly manner. Waving farewell he pockets his left hand, sleeve falling over his Holy Lock, as he makes his way across the wooden bridge. 

Tsukune casually made his way across the bridge, the two youkai look straight ahead as he passes through the gates as the heavy wood doors creaked open. 

“Well, look who finally arrived!”

A familiar voice called from the distance. Tsukune turns his head. Walking toward him was a tall man wearing a bright red, short sleeved shirt over his Kevlar armor. Across the back of his waist’s holster was a small wakizashi. 

“Morning Gin-kun.” Tsukune smiled. 

Gin walked over and patted the boy on his back. Morioka Ginei was the Captain of the Hades Guards. His bravery, strength and loyalty to the cause made him a perfect candidate. He often acted as a bodyguard for Tsukune when he was sent on missions.

Tsukune laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh right, the meeting started, we best get over there before we’re scolded for being late.”

The werewolf said with a grin, patting Tsukune roughly on the back and leading him toward the meeting hall. The two spoke as they made their way down the heavily guarded corridors which were filled with both Youkai and Human kind. Tsukune told his friend how Hana was faring and the werewolf promised to stop by later today to visit his daughter.

When they entered the room they were met with a number of familiar faces, including Exorcist, and Bus Driver, who was revealed to be one of the great Hades Kings. Tsukune would never get used to seeing him in the black hooded robes. Tsukune sat at the end of the meeting table and Gin took his spot standing by the entrance, arms folded behind him.

“ _Well, it’s good to see you finally deiced to arrive Aono…_ ” Exorcist said with a grin. Tsukune chuckled nervously as all the eyes in the room were on him. 

Tsukune bowed his head in apology. “I’m sorry my daughter was a bit of a handful this morning.”

The delegates looked around and began to whisper with one another. They were both Humans and Youkai from various territories and countries: Prime Ministers and Mayors. Exorcist chuckles.

“ _Indeed, little girls are a handful. Shall we continue then?_ ” The older, robed male questioned, taking his seat at the head of the table, once again, beginning the meeting.


	30. Bully!

As Moka finished up cooking an obento for Hana and Aya, the two girls sat on the couch, dressed for school. They watched the television and only looked up when the silver-haired Moka would crush food item, or bend a spoon. She wasn’t very graceful in the kitchen, not unlike her other self. 

Moka finally set the pair of obento on the table and made her way upstairs to change for work, as she would be walking the girls to school. After getting her Rosary on she washed and prepared herself. As Moka stepped out the shower, her pink strands sticking to her wet skin, she walked toward the mirror. She gave a deep sigh. She was already thirsty and the day just started. Her heart and throat already ached for her precious one.

 

**~Motoyoshi Household~**

Akako was sitting on the ground in front of his home’s genkan, slipping his school shoes on. The house was heavy with the stench of cigar smoke, and his father’s friends were all drunk and passed out on various pieces of furniture.

“Boy!” The slur of his father came from behind him. 

Akako turns his head and stands. His father’s face was pale and sickly from his over drinking. The older man rubs his tired, pasty face and looks to the young boy.

“Here.” The man walks over and shoves a tupperware of food into his hands. “Don’t go say I don’t feed ya! Think of it as a reward for cleaning the meat so well. You get to take a lil to school for lunch, haha.” The older man chuckled.

“Arigatou chichiu-e.” Akako thanked in a soft voice. 

His father scoffs and leaves back into the living area, taking a deep chug of the bottle of beer in his hand, emptying the remains of the contents. 

Akako opened the door and closed it behind him, careful of his lunch. With book bag and tupperware he made his way down the sidewalk toward his school. He lived rather far from his school, so without any ride there he had to leave unusually early to make it on time. 

 

**~Aono Household~**

Aya and Hana were leaned against each other, and had fallen asleep again; in the time it had taken Moka to get ready. The two girls felt gentle shaking and their eyes flutter open, looking up at the pink-haired familiar.

“Time to go.” Moka said with a smile, the obentos in her hand. The girls climbed off the couch and turned their back to Moka. She smiled and puts their lunches in their bags.

She walks to the door, the girls following, and mimicking her motions of putting their outside shoes on. Once outside Moka makes sure to lock the door and she kneels down, the two girls climbing into her embrace. The pink-haired vampire makes her way toward the school, clearly unburdened by the two girls in her arms.

The rest of the day, school for the girls went as normal. They were particularly favored by the teachers that stood composed by the youkais' presences because they were so eager to work and learn. Many of the teachers were apprehensive, but were too afraid to do anything that would impede the girl’s learning with the knowledge that a more dangerous youkai roamed the school looking out for them.

By lunch time Hana and Aya happily walked hand in hand with their bentos toward the lunchroom. In the hall there seemed to be a commotion. At first the two girls were to pass right by it, but through the crowd Aya spotted the deep red hair of the new student, and stopped, which caused Hana to stop and turn to her friend with some concern, curious to why they had stopped.

A boy, from the third grades, stood looking down to Akako. Akako had his head lowered as this older, meaner boy, pushed at him.

“That’s some funny hair kid. Are you some foreigner? Or a youkai too?” The older boy interrogated Akako as he pushed at his shoulder. 

Akako seemed unfazed, and not once did he retaliate. None of the children, or adults wanted to get in the way of the disagreement, in hopes it would just pass without incident. Considering Akako’s passive nature thus far they would only hope that the older boy would grow bored and leave.

Aya pouted and stared at the boy. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Her daddy always said it made the world better, when you did kind things for others.

She remembers her mother once told her of how her daddy protected her from a bully. Even though the bully was bigger, he came to help her, even though they were mad at each other.

She knows it was the right thing to do.

“Aya-chan?” Hana called when she felt her friend’s hand slip from hers.

“Leave him alone!” Aya's bright voice called from the crowd. 

The bully turned, with a sneer on his face. The crowd of children moved out of the way as the youkai approached. Aya bared her fangs and hissed. The bully jumped a bit and looked back at Akako.

“Just wait until your youkai friends aren’t around freak!” The bully stared at Aya as he walked away. 

The children slowly parted and made their way toward the lunchroom, lest they be eaten by the terrible youkai! The children almost felt bad for the new boy.

Akako still hadn’t moved. He was concentrating on his breathing, waiting to be struck, but when nothing came he slowly slipped back into consciousness and looked around. He felt a warm hand touch his, he flinched outwardly. This caused Aya to frown a moment. Hana walked over and took his other hand.

“Come on, we’ll be late for lunch.” Hana said softly. Aya was grateful for her friend’s help and the two lead Akako toward the lunchroom. All eyes sat upon the three when they entered the lunchroom and sat together on their usually empty table.

Akako sat, staring at his plastic tupperware that sat on the table. Hana and Aya had already begun to eat. They looked to each other than the boy.

“I’m Aono Aya.” Aya said as she took a sip of her tomato juice. Akako’s brows furrowed and he looked up. Hana giggled and sat up on her knees.

“I’m Kurono Hana!” The tiny blue-haired girl giggled with a bottle of apple juice in hand. Akako stared at them for a moment as if he was not expecting them to introduce themselves.

“Motoyoshi Akako…” He said as he unsnapped the lid to his plastic dish. The girls giggled and the three continued their meal. Hana and Aya conversed happily, Akako sitting there, eating his meat sandwich. He stared at the girls, genuinely confused, but for now he said nothing.

In the teacher’s lounge Moka sat listening to the young teacher she had spoken to before. Her name was Tanaka Ine, and she was a teacher from the Fukuoka Prefecture, sent over because of her skilled handling of children. She was the school’s counselor. 

Ine was a kind and caring person, Moka thought they got along very well. The other teachers did not seem too comfortable with the vampire sitting in the room, but since Ine had invited her they said nothing.

Moka sat, seeming a bit down, as she sipped her tomato juices.

“Akashiya-san?” Moka lifted her head to the sound of her maiden name, which she often used in the school setting. “Are you alright?” Ine asked with worry in her voice. Moka smiled and gave a nose.

“I’m fine; I suppose I just miss my husband today.” Moka said with a blush. “I was hoping he would be free to call me at lunch…oh well.” She sighed longingly. 

 

**~Hades Castle~**

Tsukune sighed deeply as he and Gin made their way down the halls toward the gates.

“Don’t worry so much man!” Gin roughly patted his friend on his back. Tsukune couldn’t help but grin at the werewolf.

“Easy for you to say. I didn’t really expect for them to send me to the Kanto prefecture, Saitama is pretty far off.” Tsukune complained as the two exited the massive castle.

“ **Hey boy!”** A familiar voiced called out to them. 

Gin and Tsukune turn only to see the hooded figure of the former bus-driver. Smoke poured from his hooded visage, giving him a very eerie quality that far exceeded his former frightening form. 

“ **Don’t get yourself in trouble now. You and Gin are all we have right now.”** Tsukune smiled and nodded. He turned and headed off. Gin grinned and gave a thumbs up, quickly following after the young man.


	31. The Effervescent Pair

It didn’t take long for the pair of men to reach their destinations. They were soon within the city limits of the Saitama. Tsukune sighed as he climbed from Gin’s jeep. It was already late in the evening. He put his sunglasses on, shielding his crimson eyes from any prying attentions. The werewolf climbed out of the driver’s side and leaned against his door, looking over to his friend.

“Well might as well get it over with.” Gin said with a grin. Tsukune nodded and headed off into the city, Gin not far behind. 

Saitama is a very rural area. Small family owned shops and homes dotted the streets. The skies were open and slightly cloudy across the mountainous region. The cool air brushed in from the west. As they walked the rustic town it became more and more obvious with each passing moment something was wrong. Not a vehicle was on the road and not a soul in sight. It was past noon and yet there was no one.

“Gin-kun…” Tsukune stopped and looked off toward a road heading into the center of the town. Gin slipped his hands into his pockets and stood at Tsukune’s side.

“Right. You ready?” Gin said with a grin as he glanced over it his friend. Tsukune removed the shades from his eyes and slipped them into his shirt pocket, giving what appeared to be a nonchalant shrug. The two headed down the street. A heavy aura was radiating from the direction, possibly the source of the town’s ever-growing silence.

The deeper they went into the town, the quieter it became, and soon not even the sounds of wind could be heard. The two stopped in the middle of a street’s crossroad.

“A barrier.” Gin said, his lip pulling up against his teeth in a sneer. Tsukune nodded and carefully scanned the area. There was killing intent all around them.

“ **Well such an honor. I am finally meeting the infamous Envoy of the People.”** A dark voice called from the air. Tsukune and Gin’s heads turn to face a shadowy figure walking into view, from non-being. 

The figure had no body, just a form; the body no taller than a toddler. Its body was a solid black color. It held a human shape, and had no face, but Tsukune could distinctly see the cruel smile carried in the being’s voice. Gin and Tsukune’s eyes followed the sound of new voices that echoed with a sinister laughter. From the sides appeared three more figures.

These creatures were known as shikigami. Shikigami are oni youkai that are summoned by onmyōji and are invisible to most humans. They are able to take the shape and forms of animals and are used to combat in the place of their masters. Gin and Tsukune stood back to back, and held their fists up as the four Shikigami surrounded them and stepped toward them.

“Aren’t even man enough to show yourself?” Tsukune taunted, his eyes shining red. The larger of the Shikigami scoffed.

“ **You will regret your words Envoy!”** The Shikigami charge.

 

 

**~Aono Residence~**

Moka and the girls returned from their day and after dinner sat together on the couch in the living area. Moka was reading a book while the girls sat watching television.

The vampire could not settle the uneasy feeling that gripped at her chest. She looked up from her book and looked over toward the window. The satin black curtains have already been drawn for the evening, leaving a lone lamp in the corner of the room lighting the sitting space.

The girls had their notebooks spread out on the floor in front of them as they watched television, but they neither paid mind to the flickers of images on screen, nor their homework. The two had already had their bath, and were dressed in their matching pajamas. Aya wore a pink pair with a bunny on her shirt, and Hana wore a yellow one with a chick on hers. They lay shoulder to shoulder, coloring drawings into their workbooks, giggling.

Moka sighed, smiling at the sight, and although it was reassuring, it didn’t stop the feeling beating against her breast.

Her hand slowly lifted from her book, and clutched against the silver seal that hung from the restrictions on her neck.

“ _I have a bad feeling.”_ Her Inner self gave voice to her feelings. Moka nodded and started out. She closed her book with a soft clap, causing the girls to look up. “Time for bed.”

The girls frowned and sat up.

“But Daddy isn’t home…” Aya said with a sad face, her anger toward her father from earlier completely forgotten, especially after her ‘talk’ with her ‘Inner mommy’ as Moka called it.

“Gomen, I’ll scold him when he gets home, deal?” Moka offered. They smile and nodded, lifting their arms to the pink-haired vampire. The girls giggled as Moka carried them upstairs, her book abandoned on the couch. The black cover read ‘ _Crime and Punishment_ ’. 

Moka tucks the two girls in their bed and kisses their forehead.

“Tomorrow is the weekend, so Kurumu will be coming back home.” She said in a voice barely above a whisper, but she knew their youkai ears easily picked it up, which was confirmed when the pair giggled and turned, hugging against each other.

Moka made her way out of the room and leaned against the door outside. She sighed as her heart began to race.

“Please be okay Tsukune…” She prayed as she turned to walk to her room.

 

**~Saitama~**

One of the Shikihgami charged and cut a fist across Tsukune’s face, cutting him deeply, causing blood to splatter. The young man jumped back, fangs bore and eyes glowing. He wiped the blood from his cheek and ran his tongue over the back of his hand.

Gin stomped his wolven heel into the back of another Shikigami. He had transformed and grinned with joy.

“I don’t think that was a very good idea.” The werewolf laughed as the Shikigami under his foot shrilled out and in a puff of white smoke, reverted to its paper puppet. The tiny paper tool floated to the ground. The larger Shikigami turned and looked to Tsukune who cracked his knuckled and glared passed his black bangs…

Suddenly a youki began to fill the air, causing the Shikigami to shiver its formless body.


	32. Abe no Seimei

Tsukune swung his fist forward, putting all of his energy into the attack. When his fist contacted with the charging Shikigami it wailed as its body’s form exploded and its paper tool floated to the ground. Gin and Tsukune relax their stances slightly and look around. Even though the Shikigami had been defeated the barrier was still up.

“Where is he?” Gin’s furry ears perked up as he and Tsukune carefully surveyed the area.

“ _I applaud your work Envoy.”_

Tsukune and Gin look up to the top of one of the distant buildings. Standing there was a man draped in a deep blue Kimono.

“Who are you?!” Tsukune demanded as he stepped forward, his aura glowing with a deep red color. Gin could feel his fur stand up on his back. The wereworlf sneered and looked to Tsukune.

“ _Everyday his youki just gets stronger and stronger. I wonder at this rate will he surpass Moka?”_ The wolf thought, but his thoughts were quickly disrupted when the kekkai shattered. 

The figure dropped to the ground, his sleeves mere inches from the ground as he held his arms to the side. Over his face he wore a white kitsune mask with red whiskers, and around his neck hung a Dragon Knot. The man bowed his head and chuckled darkly. Tsukune could feel his blood boil. It was as if he could see the cold smirk under the mask of this villain.

“ _You may call me Abe no Seimei. You have impressed me with your actions, for now boy I will leave you to your fate.”_ Seimei held out his arm. 

Tsukune and Gin instantly took up defensive postures, presuming his attack, but he did nothing. From his sleeve slipped a brass Lo P’an Compass. It floated in the air off the man’s mystical aura. The brass rings separate and spun wildly. As the rings spun Seimei motioned the compass toward Tsukune, and they stopped.

“ _Soon you will give me no trouble. I have read your destiny, and soon there will be no one in my way!”_

Tsukune sneered and charged Seimei as he spoke. “Shut up and just lose!”

Gin was surprised at the boy’s outburst, but then it became apparently why. Tsukune’s youki began to completely overpower his human ki.

It had been many years since he’s gained control of his Ghoul nature, but that was only because they had finally discovered what sated the Ghoul: the blood of its master, its creator: Akashiya Moka.

Although a Ghoul cannot be erased once it is born, it seems it is possible to keep it under control. With the combined effort of Tsukune’s training and the habitual consumption of Moka’s blood he could keep it well under his power, but something was wrong.

Black markings began to form over Tsukune’s face as his hair turned a deep hazel. His fangs grew in length and a guttural growl quaked from his chest.

Seimei had been caught off guard by the sudden charge and jumped back onto the building he had once stood upon. Tsukune didn’t stop running though, and crashed into the building, using his fists to tear right through the brick and mortar. 

“Tsukune, no!” Gin called as he ran toward the young man. Seimei scoffed and leapt off, vanishing in the distance. 

Gin grabbed Tsukune’s shoulder only to be thrown off. His wolfen body was tossed across the ground as Tsukune’s Ghoul took over and the young man continued to mindlessly pound at the building’s foundation. Gin pulled himself into a sitting position, groaning from the pain that spiked in his shoulder.

He cursed under his breath as he could only watch as his friend continued his rampage.

‘ _Now, now Aono…’_ A familiar voice spoke. Gin and Tsukune both look up. Standing in the open with his hands behind his back was exorcist.

Ghoul-Tsukune snarled and rushed the exorcist. The warder grinned and held up a small silver crucifix and pressed it on the center of Tsukune’s forehead.

Ghoul-Tsukune screamed in pain as the holy artifact burned against his youki, forcing the excess energy out. His red eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to his knees, and finally onto his chest, blacking out.

Gin slowly returned to his human guise and walked to Exorcist. “Man, you’re a life saver. How did you know?” Gin questioned as he brushed back his short black hair. 

Exorcist folded his arms behind his back and gave a nod. ‘ _I could see from the meeting earlier Aono was on edge. He was paler than usual, and his heart rate was rather accelerated.’_

Gin blinked, giving a nod in understanding. The werewolf bent down and lifted Tsukune from the ground, pulling him over his shoulder. He looks to Exorcist and the guardian gives a nod, leading Gin back out of the city.

There was a time the pair were silent as they walked back to Gin’s jeep. After carefully placing Tsukune in the backseat he couldn’t help but turn and looked to Exorcist.

“So he called himself Seimei…” Gin studied the situation and it all seemed very strange and out of place.

Exorcist chuckled at the werewolf’s words. This had only confirmed to the older youkai that the white-robed man knew more than he let on. 

Exorcist folded his arms in his sleeves and turned to face the city down the hill. _‘Abe no Seimei, is a Mystic from the Heian Period of Japan. He was said to be the son of Lady Kuzunoha, a famous kitsune youkai, his father was an old human nobleman.’_

Gin looked shocked.

“A hybrid?” Gin had to bite back his tongue after that comment. That word was a bit cold, but there was no other way he could express the idea. A mix between a human and youkai…like Aya?

The werewolf didn’t like this one bit.

“Is that why Tsukune?” Gin’s voice trialed off.

‘ _Perhaps, but for now you two should return home, you have family waiting, don’t you?’_ Exorcist laughed in his usual creepy tone and walked off, seemingly melting away into the mountainside town’s growing fog. 

Gin sighed and climbed into the jeep, driving off. Tsukune was sound asleep in the back, his energy completely drained from the fight.

Tsukune soon roused to the soothing feeling of air blowing against his face. His eyes flutter open. He sees a dark violet ceiling, twinkling with an ever-dancing blanket of stars draped across it. He blinks, disoriented having had just woken up. He groans as he sits up, his body pulsing, and a migraine threatening his being.

“Finally awake huh?” Gin called teasingly, trying to keep the situation light.

Tsukune could feel the jeep rolling along the smooth asphalt. His eyes adjusted quickly to the familiar sights. They were almost home…

Tsukune sat up and leaned back in his seat. He looked to his wrist at the Holy Lock. “How long?” Tsukune wondered aloud to his friend. Gin peered at him from his rear-view mirror.

“Only three hours this time. It’s getting better.” Gin tried to reassure him, but it did nothing to relieve Tsukune of his fear, but he put on a brave front none-the-less and smiled, nodding confidently.

Gin grinned knowingly. He would always be like that…no matter how scary things would get, he would always act brave for the sake of others, but how long could he continue lying to himself?

Soon the Jeep pulled into the driveway of Tsukune’s home. The two men climbed out and made their way to the door. Tsukune unlocked the door and stepped in, kicking off his shoes as he climbed out of the genkan.

“Tadaima.” Tsukune said with a tired sigh.

“Tadaima!” Gin said with more excitement than his partner.

The girls were sitting on the couch and looked up with excitement at their fathers’ return. The jumped off the couch, dropping their stuffed animals and ran into the foyer.

“Daddy!” They both called. Aya jumped into Tsukune’s arms. The tired expression immediately left his face and he smiled warmly at his daughter as he lifted her off the ground. Gin laughed as he picked up Hana into his arms, the tiny youkai brushing her face into his chest comfortably. As the two fathers walked toward the living area they were both struck with a surprising sight.

Sitting on the couch were Moka, Kurumu and Ruby. Ruby was sitting on the love seat. She smiled and waved at the two men. Her luxurious black hair was tied back in a brain, laying over the front of her shoulders, reaching to the ground. She wore a deep black corset and a long white skirt. To top off the outfit she wore the white house bunny-eared slippers.

Sitting next to Moka on the couch was Kurumu. Her hair was somewhat longer now, but only fell to her shoulders. She had it tied back in a pony tail. She wore a yellow, form-hugging blouse. The front of her shirt was unbuttoned revealing a bit of the black bra under her shirt. She wore black knee-high socks in desperate need of being pulled up.

Moka had a black tank top that hugged her chest and allowed the Rosary to sway freely. Her long pink skirt ran down to her ankles and matched her pink kitty slippers. 

Kurumu stood and smiled warmly.

“Okaeri.” Moka said as she stood by her friend’s side. Both girls looked overwhelmed with relief. They had been worried wrecks for hours. Ruby had no problem admitting their fretting, causing the two youkai girls to blush and look away. Tsukune and Gin couldn’t help but smile at this.


	33. Good Nature, Dark Nature

The group sat around in the living room. Aya fell asleep in her father’s loving arms. Curled up with her stuffed bat in her arms, Tsukune’s free hand lovingly stroking her silver hair. Hana laid with her back against her father’s chest, lightly snowing as her bunny doll lay over her lap. 

“What is this Seimei?” Moka asked with worry as she refilled Tsukune’s teacup, and sat down beside him, carefully setting the pot on the coffee table. Tsukune sighed and looked to the warm cup in his hand.

“He’s some sort of Onmyoji, a powerful one.” Tsukune said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He still felt regret that he had lost control like that, but there was nothing he could do about it. Moka stared at her husband. She’s been with him long enough to know him and his changing moods. There was something he was keeping to himself.

“Man Moka-san! What were you and Tsukune doing the night before?! He was so exhausted we could barely handle this guy!” Gin said obnoxiously, earning a glare from the girls in the room and a sandal to the head. The launched projectile left quite a red mark on his forehead. The werewolf rubs his face and chuckles.

Kurumu, the offending attacker, glared at her husband with visible ire. “You pig Gin! The kids are in the room!” She scolded her mate. 

He could do nothing but laugh and rub the back of his head. Kurumu sighed, Ruby having been unable to hold in her soft laughter. Moka blushed deeply and lowered her head. Tsukune blushed too. Although he was appreciative to his friend for the backup, it was a bit embarrassing.

“In any case, aside from Gin’s crude humor, you were just tired then?” Kurumu observed the blushes on their faces. They were still so innocent, in a strange sort of way. 

“H-hai…I just need some rest.” Tsukune laughed nervously and stared at his tea a moment. “I think I’ll take a break, stay home a bit.” He added, sipping his tea. Moka felt her heart thud against her chest, but she knew it was because of the prospect her Inner self brought up. In this moment she could feel her cheeks heat up and her blush deepen.

“Hey Moka-san you look like you’re getting a fever…” The werewolf grinned, earning himself Kurumu’s second sandal to his face.

“Gin!” Kurumu and Ruby shouted at him.

 

**~Motoyoshi Household~**

The house was shaken with a loud crack, which reverberated across the rooms. In the living area the men sitting around the table gambling look up. Even through the thick smoke that covered the room they could see it dripping down.

Akako’s father stood over the boy, who was now on the ground holding his face. The men stood, a bit nervous with the situation.

Akako had been attempting to explain why he had been late getting home.

His teacher was impressed with his grades, considering how late he’d came the semester, and pulled him aside to talk, so he was unable to get on his way earlier, but his father didn’t care. 

“You don’t ever talk back to me, you hear?!” The man huffed indignantly. 

“I'm sorry chichiu-e…” The young boy apologized.

The man sneered and raised his hand once more. 

“Torao! Come on man!” One of his friends called out. Torao turned, glaring at the group. They flinch at his dark stare. One man, wearing sunglasses, puts down his cards and stands, his stance hunched slightly in a submissive manner.

“Torao-kun, he’s just a kid he dunno no better.” He tried to appease to the man. Torao looked to the scrutinizing faces of his friends and slowly lowered his hand. He scoffed and bit down on his cigarette. 

“Whatever, you’re not worth my time. No dinner for you tonight, now get clean the blood off. Next time you show your father respect and don’t talk back.” Torao turned and walked back into the living area, dismissing the boy with the wave of his hand. 

“Hai, I understand chichiu-e.” Akako slowly stood and turned. He walked up the stairs at an even pace.

In the bath Akako sat in the hot water, holding a washcloth to his face. He removes the cloth and touched his cheek. It was getting tender. It would leave a big bruise, he was sure.

The next day Akako dressed and made his way downstairs. The smoke was clearing from the living area, must have meant they had the windows opened. He glanced a moment, the windows were indeed open. It was rather warm that morning.

He was careful not to make any noise as he walked toward the door. “Hey, Red.”

Akako nearly jumped out his skin, but he didn’t show it as he stopped and calmly turned. The discipline his father gave him the night before was more than obvious. The man with sunglasses was awake and knelt down to meet Akako eye to eye.

“Daisuke-oji…” Akako said softly, lowering his head. Daisuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was a man of slender build and had brown hair. His blue eyes peered out over his shades. He had no scars or blemishes, but his forearms were scarred beyond imagining.

Daisuke held up a paper bag to Akako. Akako reaches out carefully and takes the bag, holding to his chest. Daisuke pats his head and smiles warmly to the young boy.

“You know I care about my lil’ Red, I’m sorry this is all Daisuke-oji can do for him.” Daisuke said in a low tone so he would not rouse the others from their loud, sleep, snores bellowing from the living area. Akako blushes and shook his head.

“No, thank you Daisuke-oji…” He leaned forward and pressed his face against the man’s chest. Daisuke hugged him and frowned a bit.

“I do my best Red, please be understanding, and wait a little longer…” The older man whispered. Akako nodded as he pulled away from the man’s arms. He smiled and gave a nod. The boy whispered something before bidding the man farewell for the day.

Daisuke stood and frowned as he watched the boy happily run down the street toward school.

‘ _It’s okay, mama promised that I would be okay.’_ Akako truly believed his mother’s promise.

 

**:Three years Earlier:**

Yume, Akako’s mother, lay sick in bed. Since Akako’s birth she had become sick and suffered from weakness. Akako was only three, and sat at her bedside.

His father often blamed him when he was alone with him in the living area of their home, listening as the coughs of Yume rang downstairs.

‘It’s your fault if kaa-san dies.’ He would tell Akako. 

Thinking of it made tears come to the boy’s as he watched his pale-faced mother sleep. He gripped his pant legs, his head bowed. Akako felt something warm on his hand. He gasps softly and looks up. It was noon, and Torao was at work, before Yume died he was an office worker, supporting the family best he could with his minimum wages. 

Yume, though sick and dying, smiled as if she had all the time in the world to spend with her family. She slowly pulls herself into a sitting position, her lungs forcing the sudden intake of air. Akako was about to run to get her water, but was stopped when she pulled him into her embrace.

Akako was stunned; he didn’t know what to do, so he cried in his mother’s arms.

Yume cradled the young boy, stroking his tear stained cheeks, humming a lullaby to him. He had finally calmed down, and was wrapped in his mother’s embrace. She was so warm. He buried his face against her chest and sighed.

She ran her hand along his short, red hair. “My little Akako…why do you cry for mommy? She’s only going to go rest for a while.”

Akako looks up at his mother. Her voice is so soft; her words are, strangely comforting. She puts her hands on his cheeks. He faintly notices they are colder than the rest of her but falls victim to his mother’s touch as she strokes his cheek with her thumb.

Her smile was always so bright. Akako couldn’t be help but to be infected by this gaze. He mimics his mother’s expression. She giggles. “I promise everything will be okay, but you have to be strong for mommy. She can’t leave if Akako is going to be sad.”

Akako’s brows furrow and he sits back on her legs. He wipes his tears off on his sleeves and pouts his lip. Yume chuckles at his attempt to be brave. She embraces him again suddenly; having not expected that he falls into her hug. He struggles for a minute but gives in. 

“It’s okay to cry, that’s not what mommy means. Being strong and not crying aren’t the same. One day my little Akako will understand.” Yume's words were soft, ever growing in distance as she struggled to stay.

He sighed and relaxed in her arms. For a time there was silence between the two.

“Akako?” Yume calls to her son with a voice barely above a whisper. Akako glances up to her with his deep green eyes. She was smiling down at him. Her face seemed paler. “Can mommy go yet, knowing her boy will be strong for her?” She asked. Akako took a minute to think. He smiled and nodded. “Arigato my little Akako…” She sighed out, pressing her face into his hair. He closed his eyes, falling asleep in her arms.

Later that week Yume’s wake was held under her favorite sakura tree during its bloom that April. She died with Akako in her arms that day.

Akako stood with his head lowered. He felt a loving hand pat his head. He looks up to see Daisuke smiling down at him with the same warm gaze as his mother.

“Thank you for letting her rest Red. You’re a good boy.”

Akako nodded and looked down. His green eyes followed as his father walked passed he and Daisuke. Torao sneered hatefully at the boy. He stopped and stared straight ahead, a cigarette burning between his lips.

“Worthless boy, couldn’t even keep his mother alive.” With that Torao walked away. Daisuke frowned and pet Akako’s head. Akako hadn’t smiled since that day, and only on the day of his mother’s death would he hideaway in his room and look at her picture, to secretly smile at their promise.

 

 

**:Present:**

Akako made his way to the school gates, and to his surprise standing there were Aya and Hana. Behind the two girls Moka stood watching over them. He was momentarily shocked by the woman’s pink hair, but Moka smiled and looked down to the girls.

“Be good.” Were her only words before kissing the two girls on the head and went inside. Akako lowered his head and walked over to Aya and Hana. The boy swallowed and held out his hand. Aya and Hanna smiled; giggling out as they took his hand together rand dragged him inside.

Akako couldn’t help the warm feeling he felt in his hand.

Unlike his mother’s hand, Aya and Hana’s hands were warm…


	34. Lunchtime Memory

**~Teacher’s Lounge~**

“Motoyoshi-san has been doing rather well but I’m a bit concerned about his lack of enthusiasm.” One of the teachers said in mention as he and two others sat by the window of the office area, bentos in lap.

“Did you see the company he keeps? It’s no wonder.” The female teacher spoke with disgust.

“Oh those two youkai girls aren’t bad…” The balding teacher spoke as he motioned his hand. Moka was right in the room, sitting on the other side with Ine. The young woman frowned at Moka’s sullen expression.

“Don’t mind them Akashiya-san.” Ine said glaring at the female teacher who had no manners when it came to the pink-haired vampire. Moka’s hand gripped a can of tomato juice. She smiled at Ine and shook her head.

“It isn’t that Tanaka-san. It’s just that boy, I’m a little worried about him.” The teachers near the window look up at Moka as she spoke. Ine leaned forward a bit, so she could see under Moka’s cascade of silky tresses. The vampire looked up and sighed, forcing a smile over her sullen features.

“He reminds me a lot of me when I was his age. Aya is doing rather well _considering_ , I think she has gained most of her father’s confidence.” Moka explained calmly.

Ine sat back, holding her cup of tea in her hand. Moka and Ine’s bentos lay empty, discarded on their desks.

“I went to human schools when I was young. I had a lot of trouble fitting in, because no one believed in youkai and monsters, so it was like I was an outcast in both the Human and Youkai world, completely unwanted.” Moka explained sadly. The two male teachers lowered their heads, but the female teacher was still suspicious of the youkai.

“Don’t worry!” Ine exclaimed. Moka looks up curiously at the young woman. “I haven’t gotten a chance to speak to Motoyoshi-san, but his teachers say he works very hard, though socially awkward. I think the best way to get Motoyoshi-san from this place, is to allow him time with his friends.” Ine explained with assurance. Moka smiled.

“I’m glad he has friends…” Moka said in a whisper as she blushed and took a sip of her juice. Ine laughs.

 

**~Lunchroom~**

Akako, Aya and Hana sat on their table together eating their meal. The girls stared at him. He became a little self conscious, especially with the large bruise on his cheek. He frowned and bit into his sandwich. 

“What is that ‘Tako-chan?” Hana asked, not really to able to pronounce his name well. Akako looked up to the girls; both had a curious look on their face as their chop sticks pressed against their tiny lips. 

Akako looked up to the girls with his green eyes, his sandwich part way in his mouth. He opens his mouth and pulls the sandwich back to look at it. He really hadn’t even bothered to check before attempting to engulf what was perhaps his only meal for the day.

He sets the sandwich down and lifts the soggy piece of bread to glance at the luncheon meat. The two youkai girls had never seen anything like it, it intrigued them. They were used to home-cooked bentos. The girls sat up on their knees and leaned over. Akako looked to their eyes and back to his food.

They seemed to always share with one another… Taking in a breath he sits up and holds his sandwich to them. They smile and take it, offering him their bentos. He looked a bit baffled at their more than generous offer. He looked up to them, as if this was some ploy to get him to drop his guard.

The girls sat on the bench seat facing each other, their hands holding the sandwich together.

“It’s okay ‘Tako-chan.” Hana said tilting her head slightly. Aya smiled and gave a nod.

“It’s a trade.” Aya said with a smile. Akako was overjoyed, although his features did not show an ounce of reaction. He gave an understanding nod and the three happily ate their traded meals. 

School had finally been let out. Moka and Ine made their way down the halls toward the gates. The bells rang harmoniously as children cheered and made their way out to the entrance.

“Motoyoshi-san came in with a black eye.” Ine said to Moka.

“How terrible, do you think?” Moka could not help but allow that to be her first conclusion, but she hoped it wasn’t the case.

“Well he said he was playing ball with his uncle and it hit him hard.” Ine said, but her voice indicated her concern. Moka gave a nod as the two reached the exit. Suddenly there were loud cries. Moka and Ine looked to each other and ran toward the exit. When they walked outside, they were horrified to find Akako lying on his back. His bruise had been torn and he was bleeding. Hana was knelt by Akako holding his head to her body, getting her uniform bloody. Aya stood in front of Hana and the semi-conscious Akako. She held out her arms, and staring her down was the student that had threatened Akako once before. 

“Leave him alone!” Aya shouted. The boy was about to strike her and Aya stood brave, not looking away from her enemy. The boy’s fist was stopped by the pink-haired vampire’s wrist. Ine was glaring at the boy. He was in trouble.

“I’ll take him to the principal.” Ine said pinching on the boy’s ear. Moka let go of his arm and allowed Ine to drag him back into the school. Moka knelt down and put her hands on Aya’s cheeks, soothing the rage from her daughter. Although no one else could feel it, Moka could feel the slight amount of youki that rippled form the girl.

“Shh…” Moka soothed. Aya’s eye s filled with tears and she started to cry. Moka pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her.

“Moka-oba…” Hana looked up at the vampire. “He isn’t moving…” Hana’s eyes filled with tears. Moka leaned forward to move, but felt Ayas’s hand grip her shoulder.

“I feel funny mommy…” The silver-haired chibi whispered.

“Akashiya-san!” Ine called as she ran toward the vampire. The boy had been taken to detention by the gym teacher and Ine returned to assist Moka.

“Tanaka-san, he’s hurt.” Moka said holding Aya to her chest as the chibi’s frame trembled. Ine scooped up Akako and carried him back into the school toward the nurse’s office.

All the time Moka, Hana, and Aya sat outside, waiting. 

The sounds of crickets filled the cold night air. Akako’s eyes slowly fluttered to the feeling of a cool breeze on his cheek. He groaned bit, but finally willed his eyes to open. He glances around the unfamiliar room, feeling the soft weight of a cotton sheet pulled over his chest.

He turned his head slightly and saw that he was in some sort of room. The windows were wide open; the view of the nearby oak could be seen stretching against the gentle brushes of wind.

He wasn’t sure where he was, and his heart began to race. He wasn’t scared of where he was, far from it, he was afraid for the fact he was not yet home and it was late into the evening. Akako quickly pulled his blankets from his body and jumped from the bed. 

Akako makes his way toward the door and peers out. He was surprised to see the pink-haired woman sitting outside, but upon closer inspection, she was sound asleep. Aya lay curled up in her arms, and to her side, Hana lay when her cheek pressed against her forearm. Akako gave a moment’s thought and made his way down the hall. Moka watched as the young boy sneaked away.

At the Aono Household, Tsukune lazily lounged on the couch with a magazine open over his face. The girls were taking long to get home, and being on vacation; he had spent all day alone, watching television and catching up on his reading. He did need to rest but…

“How boring…” He whined.


	35. Vampire Attack

Akako made his way home. He had an even pace, his footsteps shuffling against the background of the spring winds. The skies were clouded over and it had become chilly. When the wind blew he pulled the collar of his uniform over his neck.

Moka couldn’t let that sinking feeling go, and had decided to follow the young boy. She called Tsukune to pick her and the girls up at a convenience store near Akako’s home. Moka had looked up the boy’s home address the day he’d come to school with the bruise. She knew that eventually she would have to confront his guardian or parent.

Moka peered around the corner watching as Akako slowly walked down the street. Aya was clung to her mother’s back, her chin resting on the top of Moka’s head. Aya had a bored look on her face. Hana peered around the corner as well, hugging against Moka’s leg for support.

“Why are we following Akako-chan?” Aya whispered, wrapping her arms under her chin to support her head.

“We have to make sure he gets home alright.” Moka whispered in reply. It was the truth but she was also spying in a sense. She needed to see what kind of parents Akako had. Moka was quite amazed how far Akako lived from the school. Imagining everyday he walked to school was nothing short of astonishing. 

Akako walked up his driveway, which from Moka’s point of view, she could see an old, beat-up car in piled in the path. Akako pulled a key from his shirt and unlocked his door.

“A key-child?” Moka said with a frown. Hana and Aya look to the vampire curiously. They did not understand the term, but opted to watch the door instead of asking.

Tsukune sat in his car in the parking lot of the convenience store. He sipped on a large can of juice, a bag of cookies in his lap and magazine in hand, all of which he has purchased from the late-open market.

When Akako stepped into his home, everything was quite, a little too quiet for his taste. He slipped his shoes off and stepped into the hall toward the living area. Sitting at the round table in the living room was his father, Daiskue and the other three men. Torao looks up with a hateful glare in his green eyes. His hand slides off the table, leaning down next to him, picking up a discarded piece of pipe he had from the repairs he was doing to the stolen car in the driveway a few hours ago, a job he was going to have Akako do.

“You little…” Torao stormed toward Akako, raising the pipe over his head. The other men jumped from their seats and shouted out. Akako flinched and lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was shivering, waiting for the first blow, but when nothing happened he looked up, only to see Daisuke holding a flailing Torao back.

“Let go of me!” Torao roared, cursing at the man as he struggled to push forward.

“Akako!” The boy snapped his head up at Daisuke at the sound of his name. “Run! Akako, run!” Daisuke managed to take a step back, pulling the thrashing Torao back. Akako’s breath finally caught up with him and the realization dawned on the boy. He was in danger.

Akako cried out and turned to run. Without his shoes he ran out his door as fast as his legs could take him.

Moka watched as the boy’s door was flung open and Akako came running out. Just a few moments later there were crashing sounds from his home. 

“ **After him!** ” Inner Moka called from the Rosary.

“Hana!” Moka turned to run after Akako, the chibi easily kept up with her.

“Where is he?!” His father stormed from the house having had managed to fight Daisuke off.

At the convenience store Tsukune had nearly fallen asleep, but a chill down his spine forces his head to snap up.

“Moka…” Tsukune pushed the car from park to reverse, than ripped it into drive, speeding out of the store’s parking lot.

“Motoyoshi-san!” Moka called. Akako was running but turned his head to the sound of the voice. He was afraid, but he could hear his father’s voice calling for him in the distance. For just a moment, Moka’s frowning face reminded the boy of his mother’s look, whenever she would ask a favor of him.

Akako’s heart was slamming in his throat, he could barely breath. He fell to his instincts and closed his eyes, holding up his arms.

Moka runs by the boy and scoops him up into her protective embrace. Moka runs toward the street, the sound of Torao’s drunken calls just at their heels. Moka stopped and looked up as a pair of headlights sped toward her. They came to a halt at the street’s curb.

_Tsukune_.

Moka’s heart jumped as she opened the back door of the car, pushing Hana in, Aya sliding herself off her mother’s shoulder and climbing to the passenger’s seat up front. Moka was sure to keep Akako tight against her body as she slid into the car, and slammed the door behind her.

As Torao came to the car his mad charge was momentary halted when his green eyes caught the demonic red glint of Tsukune’s. The red-eyed man glared to the drunken figure, than the car’s motor revved and sped off, leaving a baffled Torao in its wake.

As Tsukune drove back to their home, he could hear the muted sobs of Akako as he cried into Moka’s chest, his tiny body shaking with the remnants fear in his being. Hana and Aya sat strapped in, their heads lowered, hearts broken by the cries. They’ve never heard someone cry so hard before. The two chibi youkai were suddenly hyper aware of the sadness that surrounded the red-haired boy. Tsukune glanced at the rear view mirror to his wife. Her emerald eyes were already focused on his ruby ones. 

Tsukune knew Moka must feel just as hurt by the situation, but at least he was alright. Tsukuen gave a nod, reassuring her. Her glance softened and she smiled as the tears she was fighting back so desperately finally released. Moka presses her face against the top of Akako’s head in comfort.

 

**~Youkai World~**

“You’ve got it all wrong! It isn’t me! Let go! Stupid!” A girl cried out as two youkai guards dragged her toward the holding cells of the castle. Inside the meeting room Gin, Exorcist and the Hades King sat, deliberating on the situation.

Exorcist laid a sheet of paper on the table and pushed it toward Gin.

“ _Her name is Yumi. She’s a young vampire that had been attending Youkai Gauken, but she had temporarily been suspended because of her habit of starting fights with the other students. She apparently managed to escape to the human world, where, coincidentally, at the same instance a rash of vampire attacks on humans has been reported in the very area she had been found.”_ Exorcist explained as Gin read the paper.

“So no one’s actually seen her do it?” The werewolf looks up at the two men who both shake their heads. 

The Hades King chuckles and takes a deep drag of his cigar. “ **The humans caught her after there was a disturbance in the park where she had beaten up a man for attempting to call the authorities on her when she nearly destroyed a vending machine.”**

Gin’s brows screwed up in confusion. “So she may not even be the one then?” 

“ _It’s interesting wouldn’t you say Gin?”_ Exorcist chuckled as Gin read the information sheet again.

“It is strange, I’ll admit that. What are the odds?” Gin set down the paper. Under race it read: “Vampire/Human”.

The Hades King laughed and removed the cigar from his mouth, pinching it in his fingers. **“It’s all thanks to Aono! With his endeavors all of the youkai, humans, and ayashi are coming out of hiding! I knew he was an interesting boy! Go on and talk to the girl for a bit, see what you can find out about the attacks. Youkai have sharp ears, I’m sure she knows** _ **something.”**_ He chuckled. Gin sighed and gave a nod.

“Right then, I suppose since Tsukune is taking a vacation, it’s up to me!” Gin waved his hand and turned to leave.

“ _Oh, before you go…”_ Gin turned to look to Exorcist who grinned. “ _Take Shirayuki with you.”_

Gin nodded and left the room. Exorcist turned to the Hades King who laughed.

“ **When the cats are away, the mice always come out to play.”** He grinned, exhaling a cloud of smoke.


	36. A Disconcerting Correlation

Yumi, Mizore and Gin sat outside an ice cream shop in the youkai world. She really could not believe it. They had sneaked her out of the interrogation room to get ice cream, on the yuki onna’s insistence. Neither the vampire or yuki onna wanted to be in that stifling room any longer, and the pale-haired ice maiden made her point known by dragging said prisoner out the door. Gin had to follow of course because he could not, on good conscience, let a prisoner run loose under the command of the temperamental ice woman. At first glance Mizore appears to be a clam, thoughtful woman, but she can be rather short tempered and prone to stabb others with skillfully sharpened spools of ice. The morning sun just barely peeked above the horizon. Yumi and Mizore contently lapped at their ice cream cones as Gin stared off, enjoying the feeling of the warm star against his face.

The bench they sat on just sat overlooking an open grass field. Yumi stopped mid-lap and lowered her cone, her hands settling on her lap. Mizore glanced over but continued to enjoy her treat.

“They bullied me at Youkai Gauken.” Yumi spoke up. Gin glanced over and took a lick out of his ice cream. The young white-haired vampire-human looked off with a sigh.

“I dunno I used to have friends but when highschool started, a lot of ‘em started going to human schools. I got lonely, and a lot of the students picked up on my vulnerability I guess.” She really hated admitting that fact, but that was the only thing she could think of. A lot of the students at the Youkai Gauken were mixed between ayashi and full blooded youaki…

“I’m kinda sorry I called you full bloods, but you were acting kinda stuck up, so I’m not really sorry.” She announced, licking her ice cream. 

The hybrid had spouted at them as she was all but dragged out of the interrogation room. Full Bloods was a slur among half bloods and often spoke of an ignorant pride full blooded demons tended to have, little different from human nobles or rich aristocrats and government officials. 

Mizore nodded. “Gin acts like that a lot.” Mizore stated softly. Both Yumi and Gin snap their heads up and stare at the yuki onna, who had continued eating her ice cream as if she had said nothing. Yumi laughs.

“Gee, thanks for the backup Mizore-chan…” Gin sighed. Gin looked over to Yumi. “So Fuzen-san, how long were you in the human world?”

Yumi looked up a moment and motioned her free hand as she spoke.

“A week. I really wasn’t causing too much trouble. A lot of the humans were kinda suspicious of me I guess, justified I suppose.” Yumi said as she looked to Gin. The girl didn’t seem all that sure on how to react to the situation. Was it alright? Was it unfair? Seemed okay, in her opinion.

“What about the rumors?” Gin questioned, knowing Yumi would know what he meant. There was never incident where rumors weren’t spread between youkai, even humans had the tendency to spread word on situations outside of their knowledge. Yumi lowered her head. Her white hair falls over her dark, almost crimson, eyes.

“It’s not just me you know, that it’s been happening too, I was just dumb enough to get caught.” She bitterly admitted as she scrunched her nose, glaring angrily at the ice cream cone. Gin’s brows furrow ever so slightly as he tilts his head. He glances at Yumi. His arm was leaned against the back of the bench in a casual fashion as his other hand gently held the waffle cone.

Mizore finished off the head of her ice cream and looked to Yumi. Yumi sighed.

“Well I kinda was in the park for more than just some juice.” She began. “Before me I heard there was a Snake youkai living in the area, but suddenly people found animals and humans alike that had been strangled to death, bones crushed with the same strength a Snake youkai uses to constrict its victims. Before that it was a snail youkai, and people were being poisoned by slime.”

Gin and Mizore listened to Yumi’s story carefully.

“So I guess I was looking for the culprit, and found more than I could handle. After a while of following it, I had finally caught the one behind the attacks.” She looked to her ice cream cone. It had begun to melt in her hands, though the cold was a nice contrast against her warm skin. “I tried to attack her, but she evaded me. I don’t know how. She didn’t seem to have any strength that I saw. I missed, hit the vending machine. I guess the authorities had been trailing me. They saw me attack someone, and miss, and arrested me.” Yumi sighed in her admittance to defeat.

“So they handed you over to us then?” Gin finished as he leaned forward in his seat, finishing off his cone. Yumi nodded.

“Show us.” Mizore finally spoke up. Gin and Yumi looked over to her. Mizore bit into her cone and took a moment to chew.

“If you’re gone. They’ll go after the next youkai. Exorcist has a registrar of all the youkai in the main cities. I’m sure he’ll know about the province Yumi was in.” Mizore pointed out. Gin gave a nod and stood to his feet.

“I’ll give him a call then. You two lovely ladies wait here.” He gave a wink and walked off, licking at his sticky fingers.

 

 

**~Aono Hosuehold~**

“Are you sure Tsukune?” Moka followed after him as he walked across the hall, fixing his tie and straightening his shades. Moka held his bento in her hands as she followed him through his motions. Sitting on the top of the stairs was Aya, Akako and Hana. The two girls were dressed in their summer uniforms. Akako sat between the two girls, sleepily staring down at Tsukune. He had such a look upon the man that Tsukune looked up to the young boy.

Akako stiffened immediately. Aya and Hana took his left and right hand into theirs and glare down at Tsukune.

“Mean daddy!” Aya proclaimed with a pout plastered on her tiny, rose-cheeked face.

“You’re scaring ‘Tako-chan oji!” Hana added with an equally cute pout on her face. Tsukune sighed.

“Hai hai. Can you believe it Moka? My own little chibis kicking me out!” Tsukune feigned hurt.

“Mean daddy! We’ll let you in when you say sorry!” Aya gave a nod, hugging Akako protectively. Hana nodded as well and hugged him, mimicking her friend.

“Hai, have a good day girls. Moka.” He turned and kissed her forehead. Moka blushed and gave a nod, handing his bento over to him.

“Have a good day…” She smiled warmly, placing a kiss square on his lips.

“Good bye my chibis~” He teased. The two girls pointed toward the door with great authority. “Chibis hang around Kurumu-chan too much~” He laughed and left the house. 

“Okay, time to brush our teeth before school!” Moka ordered. The girls giggled and dragged Akako toward the bathroom. The two girls brushed each others teeth, while Akako stood behind them and watched. What a curious habit the pair had. When they were done they turned to Akako. He swallowed slightly.

“Smile!” The girls chimed in unison. Akako bared his teeth and the two. Hana applied the sticky blue paste while Aya brushed his teeth.

 

**~Kasuya District: Shime Town~**

Gin, Mizore and Yumi made their way to the town of Shime which sat in the Kasuya District of the Fukuoka Prefecture. Yumi’s directions had lead them to narrow down a space just outside the Level-5 Statium, which was formerly known as the Hakata no mori stadium. The old stadium was surrounded by a dense forested area, and was close by to a city.

“During the rugby and football matches the area is crowded.” Yumi said as she stood close to Gin, not wanting to lose her only excuse for escaping a policed institution. She had not really minded, that is until Mizore had mentioned it.

 

**:Earlier in the Jeep:**

Mizore and Yumi sat in the back of the Jeep as Gin sped toward Shime Town. Mizore leaned close to Yumi, the young white-haired vampire jumps at the chilly feeling of the yuki onna’s unnatural and sudden proximity.

“You’re not supposed to be away from the castle. If you’re caught we’ll all be scolded.” The yuki onna teased with a knowing grin as a cold breathe rolled out over the stick of her lollipop. Yumi shuddered and looked to the front. 

Gin laughed out. “Don’t worry, just don’t get separated!”

 

**:Presently:**

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not being very discreet…?” Yumi glared at Gin as he stood on the branch of a nearby tree, leaving the young vampire to cling against the sleeve of the yuki onna, who merely stared up at her partner.

“Oh you two worry too much.” Gin grinned as he stared off, hands pocketed. His sharp eyes catch motion in the distance and he grins to himself.

“How about we take a break?” He called. Mizore looks up at him and Yumi glares.

“Didn’t we JUST have a break?!” Yumi exclaimed in annoyance.

“No harm no foul!” Gin dropped from the tree with expert grace and walked off toward the stadium.

“I hear it’s gunna be a good game tonight! Let’s get tickets!” He began off toward the stadium. Mizore nodded and followed.

“W-wait! Are you two nuts?! I’m wanted!” Yumi growled out in utter confusion.

“Only in the youkai world, come on!” Gin laughed. Yumi had no choice. She rather stay with a pair of idiots than get arrested again and done in worse without a pair of idiots that had some authority…

She sighed in defeat and grumbled under her breath, following the two reluctantly.


	37. Great Help

Tsukune looked to his watch as he casually leaned his elbow out the window of his car. The sun was just settling itself above the horizon as the analog arms of Tsukune’s timepiece hits seven in the morning. The black-bodied car had been sitting at the edge of the sidewalk since six thirty. There had been no movement inside the house, but Tsukune did notice when a delivery man carried a rather large package to the back of the house a little after his arrival. He decided for now that wasn’t what was important.

The young man looked around, crimson eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. The neighborhood itself was very quiet, and unlike most areas, where houses were close to one another, these homes were largely separated by great expanses of property and street way. Tsukune removed the keys from his car and casually slid from the vehicle with a graceful lean and step. He softly closed the door and walked up the Motoyoshi’s driveway.

Tsukune brushed down his collar and ran his hand through his black hair, trying his best to tame his naturally messy hair. His sleeve cuffs were unbuttoned, to give balance to his look. He usually kept only one sleeve uncuffed to allow his Holy Lock adequate space, but to get that first impression he had to appear somewhat level and neat. Moka always said he looked handsome with loose shirts. He chuckled to himself, blushing at the thought, but right now he had more important things to take care of. He gave a soft knock on the wooden door and waited.

Inside the drunkard men loudly snored against the soft whir of the ceiling fan. The fan seemed to circulate the thick smoke that emitted from the still lit cigarettes and cigars that lay discarded in their ash trays. One of the men have fallen asleep at the table, where a deck of playing cards lay spread about with some poker chips. Another two, including Torao, lay sound asleep on the couch, snoring loudly, and heads leaned back over the arms of the sofa.

Inside the rhythmic pounding of Tsukune’s knuckle against the hard wood caused some of the men to stir. Torao cursed and forced his eyes open.

“Don’t worry about it Torao-san, I’ll get it.” Daisuke called as he rushed from the kitchen, a bag of food in his hands. “I gotta toss this in the trash anyway!” 

Torao groaned and rolled onto his side, muttering under his breath. The gruff man was soon fast asleep. Daisukue looked out of the peephole of the door, seeing a man with sunglasses. He slips on his shoes and steps outside. Tsukune is forced to step back as the man rushed out. Daisueke was quick to close the door behind him. Tsukune falters a bit, having not expected someone else to answer the door.

“You’re the ones that came by the other night right?” Daisuke said out of breath, nervously peering over his shoulder at the side window that faced the front yard. It was opened, to allow fresh air into the home, though it made little difference with the thick smoke that permeated the house constantly.

Tsukune furrowed his brows slightly, and gave a hesitant nod. Daisuke shoved the bag into Tsukune’s chest. Tsukune grabs the sack and stares at Daisuke.

“Listen.” He looks to Tsukune. He, unlike Akako and Torao, had deep blue eyes. “Please, stay away from here. Keep Red as far away as possible.” Daisuke begged. Tsukune peered over his sunglasses slightly.

“What’s going on here?” The young man questioned. Tsukune was prepared to take in all the men if necessary. Daisuke dropped to his knees and bowed deeply. Tsukune took a step back, off the porch step. He was shocked by Daisuke’s submissive action. He looked around nervously, hoping no one saw the man bow to him.

“H-hey, get up! There’s no need to do that!” Tsukune whispered in urgency. Daisuke did not move.

“Please. Give that to Akako… tell him Daisuke-oji can’t protect him anymore. Please. For Yume’s sake, please! Protect Akako, at least until…” Daisuke felt Tsukune’s presence shift. Tsukune knelt down and placed his hand on the bowing man’s shoulder. Daisuke slowly looked up.

“I’ll take care of him… but when I find out what’s happening here, I promise I will return, and take each one of you down.” Tsukune spoke with deep promise in his voice.

Daisuke nodded and stood, following Tsukune’s motion to rise. Tsukune pushed his shades back against his face and turned to leave, bag in hand.

“Thank you…tell Red I’m sorry.” Daisuke bowed his head and watched as the man entered the car, and sped off…

 

At the Elementary school there was whisper among the teachers when Moka arrived with Aya, Hana and the Motoyoshi boy that morning. The elder vampire ushered her daughter and their playmate to class, giving them each a kiss atop their head. Moka marched straight away to her class for lessons.

During art class the three children sat together at one table doing their work. Moka passes by the class, peering into the window, making sure they were doing alright. Although Akako’s demeanor did not change, he seemed, at the very least, a slight more relaxed.

Ine walked up to Moka, and silently stood, her hands folded in front of her. If anyone was going to speak up and ask the vampire, Ine was the only one who ever really made any actual attempt at communication with Akashiya. Moka lifts her head and turns to Ine.

“We have to talk Akashiya-san…about Motoyoshi.” Moka said nothing, and gave a nod. The vampire followed the counselor into her office.

 

**~Shime Town: Level-5 Stadium~**

It was nearing six at night; the stadium was quickly filling up. Gin, Mizore and Yumi sat in the bleachers as the crowds gathered for the game that would start in just a few hours.

“This is ridiculous what do you hope to accomplish playing these games…” Yumi muttered as she glared at Gin, who wasn’t even paying attention. He was leaning back, eating from a back of honey roasted peanuts. Mizore had a cup of shaved ice in her hand and she stared off toward the field.

“You saw it Gin?” Mizore asked. Gin opened his eyes and nodded, staring off across the field. Yumi looked to the two and looked off.

“There are a lot of youkai here, but he’s not really noticed has he?” Gin glanced to Mizore. Mizore shook her head in reply. Yumi scowled.

“What the heck is going on?” The vampire-human growled, looking to the yuki onna and werewolf. Gin motioned his hand across the field to the bleachers on the other side.

“You see that guy? He’s a youkai.” Gin said in a low tone. Yumi narrowed her eyes and stared at the funny looking man. He wore the cap belonging to his favorite team and a bright red shirt that said in American letters “No Victory!” The white-haired vampire scowled.

“How can you tell?” She huffed and looked away.

“Someone is following him.” Mizore noted as she took a spoonful of her shaved ice, popping it in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the syrup. Yumi looked back to the man.

“We’ll keep an eye on him. I’m sure after the game, in the exiting crowds, that’s when they’ll attack. Just like you, right Fuzen-san?” Yumi stiffened. 

It was true. The one who she had been going after, would follow her whenever she was somewhere crowded, but Yumi wanted to know was why was she targeted? Why was anyone being targeted? And what was with these two full-bloods? They seemed so knowledgeable. What the heck was going on?! Yumi sighed, having no choice but to follow the two, it wasn’t like… she really had anywhere else to go.

The roar of the crowd rolls across the bleachers as the game begins. It was an average day; no one expected anything really to go wrong. During a between inning break, a terrible scream rang past the concession stands.

“Youkai! Murderer!” Gin, Mizore and Yumi were at the stands buying hot dogs when they saw the red-shirt man from earlier run from the direction of the bathroom in a rush. 

His hat flew off, revealing his scaled face. His hands were webbed and his webs feet clapped against his flip flops as he ran for the gates. It was easy to tell that it was a Swamp youkai, known to largely inhabit bogs and marshes, and are often skittish around other creatures aside from their own kind, but this one appeared to have no such trouble as it raced from the crowded arena.

“What the…?” Yumi narrowed her eyes. Gin ate his hot dog in a few bits and dusted off his hands.

“Let’s go.” He said with a cheek full of food. Mizore handed Yumi her hot dog and followed Gin.

“H-hey!” She quickly discarded the food in the trash receptacles and raced after the two.

The Swamp youkai ran into the forested area, finally being caught by his breathlessness. His gills desperately flapped against his neck with each inhale. His head snaps up at the sound of footsteps in the distance.

A impressively endowed woman stepped from behind a tree, peeling green, webbed gloves that mimicked the appearance of his hands.

“You!” The youkai hissed out in a slurred tone. His spines rose from the top of his head and elbows. “What did I ever do to you?!” The swamp youkai took a step back and held up his arms defensively, spikes pointing at the woman. 

She had long black hair, tied back in a braid. Her long legs were shown off by her short red skirt and she wore tall black heels.

She reached in between her breasts and pulled out a lighter and napkin. She smiled and lit the napkin on fire, holding it toward the swamp youkai.

“N-no! Stay away!” It was well known that swamp youkai were afraid of fire. Not because they would dry up, far from it, but living in swamps and marshes they have a certain collection of highly flammable scum between their scales. The woman stepped toward the swamp youkai as he backed up against a tree.

“W-who are you?” The youkai slurred as he stared at the scars that ran from the woman’s face down along her neck over her breasts. The line of scar disappeared underneath her revealing shirt.


	38. Familiar Face

The woman raised a thin, black brow and looked to the flaming paper in her hand, which had now been completely encased in ice. She drops the item, which shatters when it meets with the ground. The Swamp youkai takes his chance and runs off, leaving a very annoyed woman behind in his wake. The woman lets out a sigh and slowly turns to face the perpetrators of the interference. 

She turns to find a tall, black-haired male wearing a red shirt. She can somewhat recognize the kanji as reading ‘Captain’. Standing behind him was a soft-purple haired woman. She seemed familiar, but the woman couldn’t quite place it. 

Gin and Mizore were ready in case the woman attacked. She looked relatively calm as she examined them, but her expression drastically changed when she looked to Yumi. Her eyes widen and downturn into a scowl.

“You.” The woman hissed. Yumi blinked and looked around in confusion. She pointed to herself.

“Me? What about you! Stalking me!!” Yumi exclaimed as she charged the woman.

“No, Fuzen you can’t!” Gin tried to grab her but she charged clear past him at the woman. Mizore erected an ice wall to stop the young vampire but she jumped over the wall and dropped down on the black-haired, scarred, assailant. Gin cursed under his breath and ran to stop Yumi.

The vampire hybrid dropped down on the other side of the ice wall, the ground creating a massive crater underneath the weight of her strength. Yumi looked around and blinked against the dust cloud. When it cleared, the woman was a few feet away. Gin managed to run up to Yumi’s side, he sighed in relief he hadn’t attacked the woman.

“Are you nuts? She’s human! You can’t attack her.” The werewolf exclaimed. Yumi stood from her crouch and glared at Gin. Mizore walked up to stand at their side.

“There’s no way she’s human you stupid wolf! She totally dodged my attack! AGAIN!” She screamed in annoyance.

“She **is** Human, there’s no doubt!” Gin exclaimed back. Mizore looked to the arguing pair, and then turned to glance at the woman. Why does Mizore feel as if she’s met her before? The scared woman scoffed and turned, and ran back toward the Level-5 Stadium.

“She’s getting away.” The ice woman calmly stated. Gin and Yumi’s heads snap up, both cursing when they see her escaping. 

The two give chase, but soon are overwhelmed by the crowds outside of the stadium. Police of both human and youkai origin have surrounded the arena now, having begun their investigation and questioning of the crowds. The woman vanished in the fray of squirming people. The werewolf cursed out and looked around. He noticed how some of the officers were looking at Yumi. She had already been arrested in this area not too long ago. Gin couldn’t risk it.

“Time to go.” He said, grabbing Yumi’s hand and dragging her away.

“H-hey wait! That woman!” The white-haired vampire exclaimed.

“Later! Mizore!” Gin called. Mizore nodded and followed Gin at her own pace away from the crowds and police. The attacker, watched as the three retreated.

 

**~Counselor's Room~**

Moka sat with her hands in her lap, staring out of the window of Ine’s office. The room was brightly decorated with childish posters and figurines. Moka couldn’t help but wonder how much of it Ine owned…she smiled at the thought.

“Akashiya-san…” Ine called. Moka could hear the worry in her voice. The last Ine had remembered was that the Motoyoshi boy was in the infirmary over night and Moka was the only one left behind.

“You know you can get in trouble… if you took that boy to your home without the permission of his parent or guardian, right?” Ine said, leaning forward toward the pink-haired vampire. The two were seated in chairs, facing each other. The small, red stained table, which sat between them, had a tea set which was steaming with freshly made drink.

Moka’s hands gripped the end of her cotton, burgundy red skirt. She wore a white blouse, opened just enough to allow her Rosary to hang loosely from its restrictions. Her pink hair was allowed to cascade freely down her back, a tiny bat-shaped pin pulled her bangs back behind her left ear.

“Moka…did you take Motoyoshi home with you last night? I know…you wouldn’t do anything bad to him, but I have to know…” There was a knock at her door. Ine looked up, then back to Moka as she fearfully stared to the ground. Ine sighed softly and bowed her head to Moka.

“Excuse me a moment.” The young woman said softly as she stood from her seat and walked over to the door.

“Yes, may I help you?” She gasps, surprised to see a very handsome man standing at her door. He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. A nervous hand rubbed the back of his messy black hair. He had a very warm smile as he bowed to Ine. She noted how his shirt was loose on his body, allowing room for imagination. She blushed.

“Y-yes?” Ine stuttered.

“Good afternoon, I’m sorry if I am interrupting, but I was told Akashiya Moka was over here?” Tsukune questioned somewhat hesitantly, though he not only could feel Moka but see her over the brim of his shades. Moka looks up, immediately recognizing the warm voice that spoke her maiden name. Her face lit up for but a moment, until she looked back down to her lap. Tsukune smiled and looked to Ine, who was still blushing madly.

“I…yes!” She bowed her head and stepped back, allowing Tsukune into the room. He was holding a bag in his hand that Moka found curious. 

He walked over to Moka, a smile still plastered on his face. His right hand brushed against her soft pink hair. She couldn’t help but catch his scent in her nose. Her face became as pink as her hair at this point as she leaned into his touch. Her stomach growled, starling her from her daze. She blinked and looked down to her lap, blushing more furiously than before.

“G-gomen Tsukune.” Moka murmured in embarrassment. 

Ine stood at the door, still a bit, dazzled by Tsukune’s looks. Was that Moka’s husband? She had never seen him before, only heard that he had once picked up the girls at the gate. From what everyone said he smiled very warmly, but always hid behind his sunglasses. Many rumors came about that he had hideous scars on his face caused by Moka, but that was at the beginning, when the vampire was still very much feared. Though not as feared now, there were still many of those that were careful around her.

Mock hurt spread over Tsukune’s features. “And here I was delivering Motoyoshi his lunch. His … uncle was worried he wouldn’t have lunch seeing as he slept over with Aya and Hana.” Tsukune explained with a smile. Moka’s head snaps up and she looks at Tsukune, tears at the edge of her eyes.

“Tsukune…” She said. Tsukune grinned.

“I know, I know, even though it was my day off, I’m great aren’t I?” He chuckled. Moka jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Tsukune’s neck. The force would have knocked over any other man, but by this point in his life, Tsukune was used to it.

“There, there…” He chuckled, reluctantly pulling from her embrace. She handed him the bag and smiled. “He wanted to let Motoyoshi know also, ‘he did his best, and everything will be alright.’” Tsukune repeated the message with a nod. Moka wiped the threatening tears from her eyes and nodded in understanding.

”Thank you Tsukune.” She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She looked to Ine and bowed.

“I’m sorry I have to take this to him so he won’t be hungry for lunch! I’ll talk to you later, I promise!” Though Moka didn’t want to leave Tsukune, she willed her legs to move. She gave a bow and raced out of the room. 

Ine’s brows furrowed and she looked to Tsukune. “I-I’m sorry um…” 

“Tsukune, Aono Tsukune.” Tsukune told her with a smile as he turned to face the still blushing woman. 

She nodded. “You talked to Motoyoshi’s uncle? Sasaki Daisuke?” Tsukune’s brows motioned a moment, catching the name. He smiled and nodded. Ine nodded back in understanding. “I had met Sasaki-san when he registered Motoyoshi for classes. Motoyoshi’s father works countless hours trying to support the family, so Sasaki-san helps the boy, they seem very close. He’s the only one I have seen young Motoyoshi ever speak to aside from Akashiya’s, well I suppose, your girls as well hmm?”

Tsukune laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yea the girls have grown really fond of the boy, they were so happy when he slept over! And since we’re closer to the school Motoyoshi’s family seemed perfectly alright on a school night!”

_So that’s how it was_ … Tsukune thought, keeping his smile. Ine bowed and looked up at the man.

“Well it is almost lunch time Aono-san. I am very glad to have met you; Akashiya-san speaks so highly of you.” Ine giggled at Tsukune’s blushing cheeks. 

“R-right.” Tsukune bows his head. “Thank you for your time!” Tsukune said as he bowed and left.

In the lunchroom, Akako sat with Aya and Hana as they ate. He seemed notably pleased that his uncle had sent him a lunch bag, but wondered now if Daisuke wanted him to stay at the Aono’s? Aya sat on his right and Hana to his left. The girls spoke happily as the boy sat between them, seemingly listening.

So everyday like this?

“…Itatakimatsu.” Akako whispered before biting into his sandwich. The girls looked at him, their talked silenced for a moment. They had never heard Akako says prayer for his food before. They giggled out when Akako looked to them, sauce on his cheek. They continued their lunchroom chatter.

Moka watched the children from the hall. She was thankful for Tsukune’s interference, but now having his scent in her nose she was hungry.

“ **He hasn’t left the grounds yet…find him.”** Inner Moka tempted. Moka blushed and looked around. Well everyone was at lunch…The pink haired vampire stepped back from the lunchroom door and ran off to find Tsukune before he was able to leave the building.

Only moments later did the halls echo with what sounded like books falling against a locker. Later a rather large dent was found in the side of one of the lockers. It had looked like something slammed into the side.


	39. Foreign Temptation

Gin quickly weaved through the crowd. His eyes easily kept up with the moving figure in the distance. Yumi managed to catch up to Gin, but only because he slowed down to a stop.

“Where do you think you’re go—“ Yumi’s questioning was stopped when Gin raised his hand and had put his finger to his lip. The woman seems to have stopped in the distance. She was human after all and needed to rest. She seems to be inexperienced with youkai chasing her in such a manner. She didn’t bother to hide, assured the youkai wouldn’t catch her.

There was a crackling sound all around them. Yumi looked around, but could see nothing, nor could she sense anything. Suddenly a massive area surrounding Gin, Yumi and the attacker was fenced in a dome of ice. Gin chuckled.

“Good job Mizore.” He stood from his crouched position and walked over to the attacker.

“So you thought you could escape us like we were the police?” The woman whipped around to face Gin and Yumi.

“Is this her Fuzen-san?” Yumi cracked her knuckles at Gin's question and grinned.

“Sure is…do I get to pound in her already ugly face, I bet when I’m done she’ll be prettier than now.” Yumi chuckled.

The woman narrowed her black colored eyes at Yumi. There was a shuffling from behind them and the woman whipped around to see the yuki onna now stood behind her. Mizore did not seem herself though. Her youki was flickering out, causing a small blizzard within the dome.

“H-hey, Mizore, are you okay?” Gin called out. He blinks, noting the slight glaze over the ice woman’s eyes. “Mizore?” Gin called again. The blizzard continued to grow in intensity. Gin’s eyes widen and he kicks off the ground, turning to Yumi. He tackles her to the ground suddenly.

“Hey!” Yumi called out in surprise and kicked the werewolf off of her. Gin caught her leg, causing her to blush. She looked up at him, but he seemed more attentive to the situation behind him where Mizore and the woman stood.  


 

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

**~Aono Household~**

 

After school Moka had taken Akako to go shopping. If he was to stay with them he needed clothing proper for the time being. Tsukune had taken the girls home so they had spent most of the afternoon with the older man.

The living room was littered with coloring books, cups of half finished tomato juice and chocolate milk. Dolls and doll clothing lay lined along the couch and the television played an anime in the background that no one seemed to be paying attention too.

“More tea?” Aya’s voice giggled. Sitting at the end of the living room, next to the bay window, was a small child-sized table. The table was adorned with plates of cookies and scones. Steam softly billowed from the nose of a white porcelain tea pot and three cups sat at each occupied seat.

“Sure chibi.” Tsukune replied, holding out his tea cup. Aya lifted the teapot and poured him some tea. Hana sat in her seat nibbling on a tea cookie. Hana wore a white Lolita dress and matching bonnet and pink ribbons. In her arms she held a black wolf doll.

Aya poured Hana and herself another cup of tea before sitting down. Aya had a similar dress but it was a black Lolita dress with white lace. Tsukune sat in a white suit, seeing as he was the gentleman of the game.

“Daddy?” Aya called. Tsukune took a sip of the tea and looked up at her.

“Yes chibi?” He answered lovingly. Aya giggled at her pet name and kicked her feet in her chair. She lowered her head slightly, as if ashamed to ask the question.

“Why does daddy have fangs?” She questioned. Tsukune took a moment to think. He could see Aya was worried…

“Because…” Tsukune began, catching both girl’s interest. “Daddy loves mommy, so she shared some of her youki with him.” Aya and Hana blinked.

“B…but oji…” Hana said as she set her wolf doll down. “Mama says that youkai aren’t supposed to share their youki with people cause um…”

Hana looks to Aya, not sure of the word.

“Die.” Aya replied. Tsukune visibly winced. When did they learn that word?

“Daddy, what’s die?” The girls looked at him. Tsukune looked to his tea cup. The girls deserved an answer, but should they know?

“ _They should…”_ He internally argued. If he hid it from them, they would only be more curious.

“Dying is when you go back to the place you were, before you were born. You go to sleep forever, and can’t come back.” The girls understood slightly. That seemed rather sad to them, they were not sure why. Was it because they would never go back or had to leave everyone?

“Is…dying bad?” Aya asked, looking a bit scared. Tsukune shook his head.

“No… it's how things work. Dying isn’t bad, but hurting someone and making them die is bad.” He explained.

“Did mommy do a bad thing to you?” Aya questioned. The two could only surmise by the evidence that it made sense. If giving youki made you die, and dying was only bad if someone else did it, did Moka do a bad thing? Tsukune smiled warmly and shook his head.

Moka finally made it back home with AKako. She had a few bags in her hand.

“Are you tired Motoyoshi-kun?” Moka asked the young boy.

“Akako.” He whispered. Moka smiled and patted his head. She opened the door and the two stepped into the ganken, removing their shoes. Moka’s sensitive hearing could heed the voice Tsukune and the girls in the living area. She could smell tea in the air and only infer that the girls were having a tea party with Tsukune.

“ _Did mommy do a bad thing to you?_ ” She heard Aya say, causing the pink-haired vampire to freeze in her place. Akako looked up at her. Why did she stop?

“No, of course not. It was an accident, and mommy said sorry…” Tsukune replied.

“ _She apologized so many times. It hurts every time she apologies. Even if I forgave her, she’ll never forgive herself.”_ He thought mournfully.

“Oh! Okay! So daddy won’t die?” Aya asked, startling Tsukune with her blunt words. She was a lot like Inner Moka than anything.

“No, daddy will not die.” He laughed nervously. The girls cheered. Moka was shocked from her thoughts when she felt Akako worriedly tug her skirt. Moka looked down at him and smiled.

“Tadaima!” Moka called stepping into her slippers and walking into the living area.

“Okaeri!” The girls cried jumping from their seats and running toward Moka’s open arms. Tsukune stood and walked over calmly.

“Okaeri.” The said. Akako hid behind Moka and glanced up at Tsukune. Moka hugged him tightly. He was a bit surprised but hugged her back.

“Moka?” She sighed and stayed hugging him.

“Ooooh!” The girls giggled and grabbed Akako’s hands.

“Chu, chu!” The girls ran upstairs, pulling Akako along. Moka and Tsukune laughed. Aya and Hana sat in their shared room with Akako on the floor. They sat around a board game, and Akako seemed deep in thought as he watched the girls take their turns.

Tsukune wasn’t like his father…he was a lot like his uncle though. Nice. Maybe he was not going to be mean to him.

 

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

“Mizore! Don’t!” Gin called out over the roar of the blizzard.

“I see you remember me youkai…” The woman spoke darkly as she ran her fingers across her chin. Mizore’s hair bristled over in ice and her claws lengthened, reaching down to her shins.

“Tentare…” Mizore ground out as she threw out her hands, sending an ice spire spiking out from the ground.

The yuki onna remembered very well: the woman who shot her beloved Tsukune and nearly killed him.


	40. Ama no Kage

“Foolish yuki onna, do you really think I came all this way to be defeated by the likes of you?” Tentare laughed as she pulled a perfume bottle from her back pocket. 

Mizore narrowed her eyes and held out her arms, the storm within the ice dome intensified. Mizore’s aurora eyes seemed to glow against the wall of white, the only sound that could be heard was the deafening bellow of the storm. Outside it was clear that the harder the storm raged the thicker the dome of ice became, frosting over in a swirl of falling air.

Yumi looked up, her white hair whipping against the violent tempest. She would have never believed a yuki onna would hold so much power. Who were these guys and what exactly was she missing? Gin had taken his werewolf form and held the young vampire close to his body, pinning her to the ground so she would not be taken by the force of the squall. Mizore was out of control.

“Mizore you have to stop!” Gin tried to call over the roaring storm. He looked up, his eyes narrowing in attempt to fend off the swirl of white, burning across his furred face.

Through the blanket of swirling snow, naught did the group see as Tentare broke the cap off the perfume bottle. She removed the small lighter that was nestled in between her breasts.

“For such fearsome youkai, a lot of you are afraid of very human devices …” The temptress chuckled as her thumb pressed a tissue paper into the neck of the bottle.

 

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~***

 

**~Aono Household~**

The two lovers lay arm in arm on the couch that was settled in the center of the living room. Tsukune lay with his back pressed to the couch as Moka’s back pressed against his side. They revealed in the fact they could feel the rhythmic intake of each others breathing.

Aya, Hana, and Akako had already had dinner, and been bathed. The girls eagerly awaited the young boy as Moka dressed him in the footie pajamas she had purchased for his stay at the Aono household. They were a deep blue color and the tiny girls gushed over their new bedmate. 

After a kiss for each of them from both Moka and Tsukune the trio huddled against each other, relishing in the warmth of their pillow neighbor. Tsukune was glad to see the young boy had finally relaxed, but the sight pushed his resolve ever further to discover what kind of man this child’s father really was. The only time Tsukune has seen an expression like that had been on Moka when his Ghoul had broken free for what he thought would be the last moment of his life.

He had told her he saw her expression and it made his heart ache. He swears it was her fear that kept his soul from tearing apart.

The fear had not come from Outer Moka, no, the look of frozen terror had graced the features of the ever stoic Inner Moka, which for Tsukune had made it all the worse to experience: because if she feared for his life, what chance would he have stood to survive?

But for now that didn’t matter. He was here, now, holding Moka flush against his body. He listened to the beating of her heart, and listened as the blood raced through her veins, the blood that he alone would be allowed access to. His ruby eyes gazed listlessly at the images which danced across the television screen. He idly took note of how Moka played with his free hand that brushed against strands of her hair which sat hooked under Moka’s side. His other arm lay over her hip, keeping her locked against his body.

Neither Moka nor Tsukune could really hear what played on television as it has now become nothing more than background noise in the rivulet of their flowing thoughts.

“I can ask Tanaka-san about Akako’s family situation. Tomorrow.” Moka said as she pulled Tsukune’s hand against her mouth and kissed it fondly. Tsukune sighed and pressed his face against the sweet smelling tresses of his lover’s hair.

“I’ll have to be back to work soon. Exorcist called, he had discovered where this Seimei figure might be hiding, and I am the only one who can take him down.” His words were a warning to what may become a dangerous situation.

Moka stilled. Tsukune understood she was concerned and began to try and sooth her by kissing at her neck. Moka sighed and shifted against his weight.

“Promise you’ll be careful. I’ve been having a terrible feeling lately.” Moka voiced her concern. Tsukune nodded.

“Ruby and Kurumu will be helping me. They’re due back tomorrow and the day after we will be readying ourselves to leave.” He would offer her some solace.

Moka smiled and nodded. She giggled at the tickling feeling of Tsukune’s lips on her neck. She suddenly stiffens feeling his fangs pierce her neck, biting back a moan. She tried to squirm from his grip but his hand tightened against her hip and his other hand wrapped over her chest, forcing her stay.

Her head was becoming a bit fuzzy as her hand mindlessly gropes around in search of Tsukune’s hand. Placing her hand over his she inches it up toward the cool metal of her Rosary. She shivered when she felt him murmur her name against the skin of her neck. His larger hand tightened around the seal and with her assistance pulled.

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~***

 

**~Hades Castle~**

Exorcist and the Hades King, the man everyone believed for the longest to be a simple, creepy bus driver, sat calmly in the castle’s throne room.

Exorcist was seated just across the room in a lavish guest’s stool, his legs crossed. The Hades King chuckles deeply as his bites against the cigar in his mouth.

“ **Is it truly the same Seimei? And here I thought I had killed him that long ago.”** He chuckled out a heavy breath. Exorcist nodded and bowed his head slightly, also seemingly amused by the situation.

“ _It seems he has found a very interesting artifact and has loaned it to a Human.”_ The Exorcist mused.

The Hades King looked amused as his sat up. His velvet robs shifted against his motion and loosely hung over his shoulders. “ **Oh, the same one as before?”** The Hades King’s voice was bubbling with amusement. Exorcist gave a knowing nod. The Hades King gave a hearty laugh. **“Well we shall see if our boy lives up to his name then!”**

The Hades King exclaimed. Exorcist bowed his head. “ _We certainly will see.”_


	41. Kioku

“I don’t know if you should be asking about Motoyoshi’s family Akashiya-san.” Moka and Ine sat in the teacher’s lounge during lunch break. 

The two women had been left alone while the other teachers picked up lunch from the cart. Ine sat at her desk and Moka at hers. Their stations were just across from each other so they didn’t have to strain themselves to look at the other. Ine shook her head, sighing softly.

Moka pressed the tops of her fingers together and pulled out her best pout. “Onegai Tanaka-sensei~”

Ine scoffed and lifted her head. She grinned and glanced over to Moka. Both girls laugh.

“You are desperate aren’t you?” The young teacher teased. Moka sighed and lowered her head, causing Ine to turn to her with a worried expression. Moka shook her head and looked back up to the young teacher.

“It’s just I want his situation to improve, so anything you can tell me…” There was a moment of silence between the women, which was eventually broken by the sound of the lounge door opening.

“Here Akashiya.” The male teacher gruffly said as he pulled a can of tomato juice from the bag of food and tossed it roughly to her, but his act was quickly stopped by her vampire reflexes. Moka easily caught the can. She smiled warmly and bowed her head.

“I hope that will be enough Akashiya, can’t have you biting students!” The female teacher cruelly joked as she walked in after the man. Two other male teachers walk in after with more bags of food.

“Here you go Tanaka.” The balding male said as he closed the lunge door behind him. He handed the young teacher a sandwich roll. 

“Arigatou.” She bowed her head and smiled warmly. The male teacher blushed and bowed back. He smiled nervously at Moka and went to sit with the other teachers by the open window, which looked out over the schoolyard.

“Psst.” Ine called to Moka’s attention. Moka had opened the can and popped a straw in. She had taken a deep, satisfying sip that soothed her thirst in just the way she needed it.

“Hn?” Moka looks up to Ine, her lips never leaving the straw. Ine laughed at the curious look on her face. She was like a child sometimes, she always found that so odd.

“I’ll talk to you later about this, promise.” Ine winked and turned to her roll. Moka smiled and nodded.

 

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

**~Aono Household~**

There was a knock at the front door of the small manor.

“Coming!” Tsukune called out as he rolled off the couch. He snatched up his glasses from the top of the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. He slid the black lenses on his nose and walked toward the foyer. Stepping onto the entrance hall he kicked off his sandals at the edge of the genkan.

“I’m coming!” He called again; the knocking had become more persistent. He stepped into his shoes and opened the door. The young man was suddenly met by a fierce tackle and was sent to the ground in an instant.

“Tsukune!” A familiar voice called, causing Tsukune to laugh. He wrapped his arms around the figure and stood. He set Kurumu on the ground and patted her head.

“It’s good to see you both are okay.”

He smiled down at the petite woman. Ruby stepped into view and bowed her head. Her hands were folded in front of her and her ebony hair was tied back in a ponytail. The black-haired witch smiled and waved her hand.

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything.” Ruby asked as she and Kurumu stepped into the genkan. Tsukune removed his shoes and stepped back onto the hall floor. He slipped into his slippers and shook his head.

“No, I was waiting for you guys.” Tsukune admitted. 

Ruby and Kurumu kicked off their shoes and slipped into their respective sandals. The three settled in the living room. Tsukune had brought some tea and rice crackers for the girls. He had set his sunglasses on the table. He didn’t need them on with his friends around.

“So have you found anything about that youkai that go—“ Tsukune began but was interrupted by Kurumu who thrust a finger at him.

“How dare you!” Tsukune and Ruby blinked, having been startled by her sudden outburst. Kurumu took a bite of her cracker. Ruby and the man looked to each other. “You can’t just go straight to business like that!”

Tsukune laughed at Kurumu’s point, but it was a valid one. “I’m sorry.” He said with a smile. Kurumu scoffed. 

“Well I’ll forgive you this time but don’t let it happen again!” She replied with a smile. “How is Hana?” Kurumu set her tea cup down and smoothed out her short blue jean skirt. She was wearing a yellow blouse shirt that hugged against her chest. Her shoulder length hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon and she also wore raven black clips that held back her bangs. 

“She’s great. She, Aya and that Motoyoshi boy are getting along well.” He laughed, brushing his hand against the back of his head. Seeing as the man was home he wore a simple black jersey top and blue jeans.

“That young human boy that’s staying at your home?” Ruby tried to clarify. Ruby sat back in her seat, her long red skirt nearly touched the floor. Her black, needle-toe boots just barely peeked out from beneath the fabric. Over the black corset she wore a red blouse that was frilled at the end of the sleeves.

Tsukune sat back against the couch and nodded. “Moka told you about that than, huh?”

Ruby nodded. Kurumu sat up in her seat.

“Is it true that he’s not doing well at home?” The succubus questioned. Tsukune smiled and shook his head.

“He’s fine now; actually he’s a lot better now. He doesn’t cry in his sleep anymore.” Tsukune said with a sullen smile. 

The living room held a very comfortable setting. Even with the trepidation when it came to the subject of the young boy, the breeze floating into the room from the open window allowed a breath of relief and a space of relaxation. 

“Tsukune.” Ruby softly called out as she leaned forward. Tsukune lifted his head to the older witch. “Exorcist has been worried ever since the incident in Saitama with the onmyōji.”

Tsukune glanced over to his Holy Lock. His left hand slips over the cracked seal.

“That was an accident. I’ll be ready this time.” He sounded as if it almost pained him to admit it. Ruby set down her cup and stood. Tsukune’s head hung in shame, his left hand clenching over the limiter. Ruby walked over to him and placed her hand over his.

This unsuspected motion caused him to jump. He looked up at the witch as she took his hand into hers. Her skin was much paler in comparison, and her touch was kind. He looked up to Ruby, his brows furrowing slightly.

“We trust you, we’re not afraid of it, nor do you have to be.”

Her words stole the breath from the man’s throat.

 

***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***

**:Flashback:**

“ _No…”_

_Tsukune thought as his body was violently hurled and thrown through a headstone._

“ _Tsukune no!” Moka called out. The vampire stood in the fog veiled graveyard on the property of Youkai Gakuen. All around chaos raged as youkai fought against youkai. Screams barreled across the skies as dark clouds sealed the school from the rest of both the Youkai and Human worlds._

_Earth and gravel sat upturned across the grounds of the burial grounds. Unsettled dust swirled at the feet of the two remaining youkai girls and lone human male._

_It was the end._

_ANTI-THESIS and Fairy Tale, in a charge of desperation attacked Youkai Gauken on its terms. They had sent an army of ayashi and attacked the school, taking all of its students and teachers hostage._

_Kiria had been sent to stop Tsukune and his harem from interfering with their plans any longer._

_The identity of the leader of Fairy Tale had shocked everyone. One youkai led the assault so he could control both the Youkai and Human world. It was the father of Kuyou, Ikari head of the Yoko family._

_Learning that his eldest son had died at the hands of the very school he supported with vast sums of money. The school was to become a tool for him, a place where he could gather soldiers for his task, but Exorcist had changed all that. A fool the Yoko was for trusting that incompetent priest. The Elder Yoko became enraged and little by little he crept toward the Gauken so it would meet its end by his hands._

_Ikari sent Kiria to dispose of the teens who had continued to act as the wrench in his well laid plans. Kiria held a frightful power and had so far managed to beat each of the girls at every turn, but that had only been possible because Kiria was no average ayashi. He would never fight the group as a whole._

_First the ayashi had taken out the youngest two, Kokoa and Yukari. Kiria had tricked the girls into separating from their friends and fighting alone._

_Kokoa had never gotten over the accident that happened that day. Because of her rash behavior Yukari was hurt: arm crushed by Morning Star Kou. The young witch had never fully healed from the attack._

_Throughout the day the girls were picked off one by one, forced into lone confrontations by the young man._

_In the end the only ones that were left standing were Moka and Kurumu._

_The vampire had just gotten from training with Tsukune. She had the Belmont wrapped against her leg. She was leaving the Board Chairmen’s office with Kurumu. Her senses were able to pick up Kiria at the last second. She was shocked she wasn’t able to feel him coming until he was upon them. It was the first time Inner Moka had felt so vulnerable._

_The two youkai women fought him off best they could, but were exhausted from training, but even in their exhaustion Kiria would have easily been a match had they been rested._

_Tsukune had been sleeping in his room, but he felt something was wrong. Something was making his blood boil; his entire body felt like it was on fire._

_He stood from his bed only to see that the school was on fire. Pillars of smoke swirled into the air. Dry screams could be heard in the distance._

_Tsukune knew something terrible happened and was especially worried about the others._

_He raced toward the school. His feet carried his sleep-heavy body across the paths of pebbles and bone, but the young man had not gone far for as the graveyard came into view he heard familiar screams._

“ _Moka!!” He immediately responded, recognizing the voice of his koibito and raced toward the cemetery. “Moka!” He called out._

“ _Tuskune!” Moka responded._

“ _How rude of you to ignore our battle!” Kiria darkly laughed, backhanding Moka across the gravesite, through multiple headstones. The silver vampire lay beaten. Tsukune’s heart lurched in his chest. All around the screams of students and battle filled the dark skies. It had all come down to this._

_He looked to the ground. Kurumu lay unconscious, bloodied. Moka lay just across the succubus, barely able to hold herself in her sitting position._

“ _Run Tsukune!” The silver haired daiyoukai cried out. She had been too weak to fend him off because she overexerted in training, Tsukune too must have been at his weakest. She wouldn’t have his death on her conscience._

“ _Ah and the last piece has arrived.” Kiria turned, wiping blood from his lips. Moka held her hand to her neck in shame when Tsukune glanced in her direction. Kiria had bitten and drank from the proud vampire. Tsukune’s eyes widened with shock. Moka would have sobbed if her pride would have allowed it. If she had the strength: she’d rip Kiria’s smirking head off his neck._

_What was Kiria? He wasn’t a vampire, he wasn’t a human either; but he was a bloodsucker none-the-less. He took great joy in defeating the girls in such a cold-hearted manner: turning them to harm each other, forcing them to fight when their wills were against it. He thoroughly enjoyed the life of a lap dog…_

_Kiria laughed at the sight of Tsukune’s scowl. “You look mad Aono, was it something I said?”_

_Tsukune could no longer hear the cries of Moka, which were now joined by Kurumu’s hoarse voice. All Tsukune could hear was the dull indignation of his soul. He was faintly aware of the blood rushing between his ears and the sound of multiple heartbeats. At this point, only one word flashed in his mind:_

“ **Mine.”**

_Kiria raised a thin brow at the young man who seemed frozen in place._

_Tsukune doesn’t remember much of what had happened, except one phrase in what he could only describe as Moka’s broken heart._

“ _We trust you, we’re not afraid of it, nor do you have to be.”_

_Tsukune’s Holy Lock cracked the final seal, releasing his youki. With that final feat, Ghoul took over the young man’s mind, body, and soul. He charged at Kiria and grabbed his neck. Ghoul lifted the ayashi from the ground, eyes burning red and once black hair falling a deep hazel. With ease and monstrous brutality Ghoul proceeded to smash Kiria’s body into the ground, repeatedly._

_Even after the ayashi stopped moving Ghoul continued its rampage on the man’s body and punched at his sides, face and any other viable sections of flesh, and muscle._

_Ghoul finally stood. Moka fought against her pain and fatigue to push onto her feet._

“ _Tsukune…” She softly called, tears threatening against the super vampire’s claret eyes. Ghoul turned to her with beaming, blood-red eyes. His blood rushed through his veins, superheating his entire body. He tackled Moka to the ground; the vampire had neither the strength nor will to fight him off. She turned her head away, tears streaming down her face._

_How shameful. The great Akashiya Moka would die in the hands of her lover: crying. She was so weak._

“ _We trust you, we’re not afraid of it, nor do you have to be.”_ _She said the moment Ghoul’s fangs pierced her neck._

_To this day no one knew what kept Ghoul from ripping the girl’s throat out, but he didn’t and only took her blood, before passing out over her body from exhaustion. His youki was completely spent._

_After the incident Tsukune was sent to the hospital._

_Exorcist’s men, along with the help of Ginei, were able to defeat the remaining youkai and the Dai-Yoko himself. To this day the Dai-Yoko remains in the Exorcist’s custody._

_The students had fought to protect the school which had become like a second home to them. The next generation had proven themselves. No longer were they the selfish creatures their parents once were, because they had strove to protect one another and their unified home._

_Tsukune awoke from his sleep just three days later. He had to be restrained because he would experience violent spasms in his still active Ghoul form and would attack doctors and nurses alike. They had to be careful who and when they would send into the room when they had to replace fluids and IV drips that would keep Tsukune under constant sedation, because even sedated the beast still had the strength to fight._

_Tsukune had changed drastically. No longer were his eyes a soft chocolate brown, but a blood red. His hair was no longer deep black, but a bright hazel that seemed to dance against the youki that would occasionally flare out from his youkai self. The girls were heartbroken, but above all others: Moka had suffered the most. They had been unable to protect him and themselves. They felt the utmost responsibility for his change and begged Exorcist not to kill him that they would figure out how to save him. Although the Exorcist knew once a human became a Ghoul there would be no way to save their soul, he consented and kept to boy held up in the hospital room._

_Moka didn’t know what would happen to Tsukune now. Exorcist had refused to place another seal on him, insisting that now Ghoul was free Tsukune’s soul was lost to the beast and a new seal would surely kill him in this mixed youkai form._

_Upon visiting his room to check on him, Moka verified with the doctors to make sure that Tsukune was asleep. She couldn’t bear to see her koibito like that; the guilt would have likely consumed her._

_But no one expected such a strong reaction to her presence and he had one of his episodes. Before Moka could run for help Tsukune had broken from his restraints and grabbed her wrist. She had been sealed so could not fight him as he dragged her onto the bed with him._

_She struggled against him, punching at his chest, crying out his name, praying he would wake up and realize who she was. She felt her heart twist at the thought of Tsukune being unable to recognize her._

_As hard as she fought she could do no more and her fight slowly left her when she felt the woken beast dig its nails into her thigh. She let out a strangled cried mixed with pain and what could only be assumed as pleasure. Her body was reacting against her. Even though her mind knew it was a Ghoul, her body felt it was her lover and she did the only thing that had come natural: she pressed herself against him, seeking the comfort her broken heart craved._

_The Ghoul form bit into her neck and drank its fill. She couldn’t stop the shudder that preceded the event. Pulling its fangs from her neck he leaned over and whispered into her ear._

“ _Arigatou.” He kissed her neck. Moka’s heart drummed against her ribcage. He was okay… Moka felt his youki drift away as the young man fell asleep. She was happy to be in his arms, and her soul was relieved that he had not forgotten her._

_To say the least they were shocked to find out that it was Moka’s blood that calmed the Ghoul into a wholly submissive form._

_When Tsukune regained consciousness he found himself in a familiar hospital bed surrounded by all his friends, Nekonome-sensei, Bus Driver and Exorcist._

_Bus Driver had made a joke about dedicating the room to him, seeing as the times numerous he’s landed himself in it._

_The old man explained that Tsukune had been one of the lucky few that survived a ghoul’s possession. So as long as he feed from Moka occasionally, the Ghoul’s violent nature would sit silently in the depths of his soul._

_Moka had cried as she hugged him, profusely apologizing. That day Tsukune had felt a piece of himself die when he recalled the same face on Inner Moka. The memory hid somewhere in the back of his mind._

_Why was he always the reason she hurt?_

“ _It’s not your fault Moka; it’s mine for losing control. I promise, never again will I allow these hands to hurt you…never again.”_

_That had been his promise._

**:Flashback End:**

 

_***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*** _

 

That had been his promise, but he had lost control in Saitama. He couldn’t help but worry if he wasn’t on the job would his rage have turned on Moka and Aya? Even Hana…

His body wouldn’t allow such dour thoughts and forced him to nearly retch there and then. 

Tsukune looked up to Ruby and smiled. “Thank you Ruby, that means a lot to me.” He responded finally. Kurumu jumped to her feet.

“Well enough of feeling sorry for yourself!”

The succubus grinned at the hazel haired man. He laughed. She knew him well, as a matter of fact they all did. He was thankful for his life, and would never wish for anything else, as long as they all stayed happy and with him. Tsukune stood and smiled warmly. His smile brought a devoted feeling to the witch’s and succubus’ hearts.

“How about I call the others and we’ll have a welcome home party for you two!?” The young male questioned in reserved excitement. Kurumu and Ruby beamed happily at Tsukune’s request.

“I’ll start cooking!!” Kurumu said joyously as she skipped toward the kitchen. Ruby laughed and clapped her hands together.

“And I will help decorate.” The witch gently offered.

Tsukune smiled and gave the witch an assured nod. He wouldn’t allow it…

This was his family and he would allow them the luxury of happiness because they had earned every bit of it and fought for every scrap of their lives.


	42. Yumi’s Indecision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moka had cried as she hugged him, profusely apologizing. That day Tsukune had felt a piece of himself die when he recalled the same face on Inner Moka. The memory hid somewhere in the back of his mind.
> 
> Why was he always the reason she hurt?
> 
> “It’s not your fault Moka; it’s mine for losing control. I promise, never again will I allow these hands to hurt you…never again.” That had been his promise.
> 
> That had been his promise, but he had lost control in Saitama. He couldn’t help but worry if he wasn’t on the job would his rage have turned on Moka and Aya? 
> 
> Even Hana…
> 
> His body wouldn’t allow such dour thoughts and forced him to nearly retch there and then.
> 
> Tsukune looked up to Ruby and smiled. “Thank you Ruby, that means a lot to me.”

Mizore threw out her arms to attempt to stop the flaming bottle that was now hurtling toward her, but yuki onna have natural fear of fire. Regardless of how powerful they are or become…

The moment the bottle was but a meter from her person, her eyes lost their intense glow and her pale mouth fell open.

“Iya!” The yuki onna screamed as she dropped to her knees, covering her head. The blizzard came to a sudden halt. The snows cleared from the dome and the structure was quickly melting and collapsing in on itself.

“Mizore!” Gin called as he kicked off the ground and raced toward the yuki onna with his lycan speed. Yumi pushed to her feet.

“No!” She called out, but in an amazing feat of speed and skill Gin scooped Mizore up from the ground and dove across the field in his now low to the ground positioning. He had to lean in low to grab the yuki onna and could not balance himself upright with the new bit of inconsistent weight in his arms.

Yumi had her chance. She looked up. Tentare had her back to the vampire, but why couldn’t she move? 

There was a dark feeling surrounding that woman, something she has never seen before. Before Yumi could think any further on it, she snapped from her thinking when she heard her name called out.

“Fuzen, get her!” Gin called as he held his entire, beastly body, over the trembling yuki onna. Tentare turned to face Yumi. The vampire blinked in realization and pulled her lips back into a snarl. She kicked off the ground, forcing all of her youki into her feet, and launched herself at the human woman.

“Fool.” Tentare laughs as she flicks her fingers at Yumi. The vampire screams and falls to the ground, writing in pain. The remaining liquid of the perfume dripped from Tentare’s fingers and were used as a weapon against the vampire. Since perfume’s water wasn’t diluted with herbs they were especially painful to vampires.

“No!” Gin lunged at Tentare but hesitated. The girls were priority. Tentare made her escape when the wolf dropped down by the vampire’s side to sooth her pain.

After Gin, Mizore, and Yumi were able to recuperate they made their way back to Gin’s jeep. As the trip rode along, silence was the only company present at the time. Gin’s phone rang. He pulled the tiny object from his pocket and checked the number. He lifted his brows in amazement at the received number and put it to his ear. 

“Yo.” He replied.

“Where the heck are ya? I’ve been trying to reach you all night!” Kurumu’s voice called at the other end.

“Work.” He plainly answered. Kurumu sighs.

“Well we’re all home… er at Tsukune’s, so you should get over here. Oh, where’s Mizore by the way?” She asked, pausing her chopping. 

Since Moka wasn’t home the succubus had taken over the cooking, but the other reason having being that she needed to make some of the food with normal water rather than herbal. Because of the residents they had to take special care with the water and food preparations. Tsukune and Gin had set up the piping so that it releases herbs into the water supply through the house, and Tsukune would check the distiller every day after work, but they still had one separate valve for normal water on the sink closer to the stove, where Kurumu cooked most of the party foods and the specialty made foods for their vampire residents. 

“She’s in the jeep actually.” He responded glancing back with a grin. Mizore climbed over a protesting Yumi to the front seat. She took the phone from Gin as she sat down and put the phone to her ear. She pulled her legs to her chest and grunted.

“Hey Mizore, make sure Gin comes straight here alright?!” Kurumu ordered. Mizore nodded and hung up the phone, handing it back to Gin. 

“What the heck is it now?” Yumi asked in an irate tone. Gin grinned as he looked up at his rear view mirror to glance at Yumi.

“Sorry kid, we’re taking one more stop before taking you back to holding.” Gin responded with a laugh. Yumi struggled to argue but she just didn’t have the principle to argue with the Head Captain’s logic, or lack thereof. 

It didn’t take long for Gin, Mizore and Yumi to arrive. They had been the last ones in.

They were together once again. They were the infamous graduates of Youkai Gakuen, Tsukune and his Harem, as they were known. Although Tsukune never approved of the title the girls had found it cute and amusing, so the name ended up sticking. Everyone was at Kurumu and Ruby’s welcome home party.

When it came to the group, they would always find some excuse to have a good time together because every moment spent with each other was a time to celebrate.

A light melody fluttered across the active home. Tsukune sat on the couch by Gin, the two men laughing contently, slightly buzzed from their beers. 

Kurumu and Moka stood side by side in the kitchen baking the large cake everyone was to enjoy at the evening’s end. Moka was standing over the counter, stirring the bowl of mix while Kurumu made the icing.

“Ne Moka, isn’t this great.” The succubus leaned back, activating the blender to froth the sugary sweet icing. She glanced over to Moka who perked her head up and looked over her shoulder to her friend. Moka smiles warmly and sighs.

“It’s felt like it’s been so long since we were last together, I’ve almost forgotten…” The vampire thought back to the past. How fleeting.

Kurumu laughed, causing Moka to blush. “You’re always so sentimental Moka~” Kurumu smiled warmly at her friend.

Back in the living room Ruby sat on the ground with Aya, Hana and Akako, showing them magic tricks. The three children were quite enamored with the show from their auntie Ruby and continuously begged for more.

“No way!” The loud voice caused some of the others too look back where Kokoa, Mizore and Yukari stood. It was clear that Kokoa had a bit too much to drink; holding up what was probably her tenth can of beer.

“Huh?” Tsukune grunted looking back slightly. Gin turned around and laid his head on the back of the couch.

“M…Mizore said I’ve never had a real kiss before!” Kokoa slurred, through the paused murmurs of her yells. Sitting on Kokoa’s shoulder was a full-bellied Kou, he too drunk, possibly rivaling his master’s inebriation as was apparent from his loud squeaks and rapid wing beats. Eventually Kou simply passed out and fell to the ground, and there he lay asleep.

“What?” Tsukune tried to process the drunk vampire’s words.

“She’s never made out!” Gin said loudly to Tsukune who oohed and nodded in understanding. Moka and Kurumu step out of the kitchen, just drying their hands after having cleaned up the mess from cake making. The treat was currently baking in the oven.

“What’s going on?” Moka questioned as Aya ran into her arms. Moka scoops up her daughter who is contently sipping on a bottle of tomato juice.

“Kokoa-nee seems mad!” Hana said as she was lifted onto her mother’s back with a graceful effort. Ruby picked Akako up in her arms as she stood, the young red-headed boy didn’t see it coming and was slightly startled. He looked to the black-haired witch. She always seemed to be smiling contently, just like Aya and Hana’s mothers. Were all mothers like that: always happy? 

“I did so!” Kokoa exclaimed again, the boy turns his attention back to the younger woman who appears mad, but a little funny. He was nervous seeing that they had beer. From his experience he understood that people got mean they were drunk but Gin and Tsukune seemed perfectly content, was he wrong?

Akako looked to the other woman that stood by the drunken red head. She had long black hair and wore what he believed to be a witch’s hat. She had a long sleeve that nearly touched the ground over her right arm, but her other arm was sleeveless. She seemed amused by the red-head’s antics.

“Prove it!” Kurumu joined in. Moka gasped in shock.

“Kurumu! Don’t encourage Kokoa!” Moka scolded.

“Ah what’s the worst that could happen?!” The succubus laughed out. Suddenly Kokoa slammed down her beer can, causing everyone in the room to silence. The only noise that floated through the air was the soft melodies created by the radio.

Kokoa growled and grabbed Mizore’s cheeks. The yuki onna just calmly stared at her. Kokoa pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ewww desu!” Yukari cried. Kurumu and Gin broke out laughing, as Ruby fought to stifle her chortles. 

“Kokoa!!” Tsukune and Moka called out. Moka set down Aya and ran over to pull Kokoa off Mizore who was moments away from slashing the vampire a new orifice. 

Yumi sat in the love seat of the couch: her face beet red. She sat, shaking, an unopened can of tomato juice in her hands.

“ _T-these people are i-insane…”_ Yumi thought as she watched as the pure-blooded vampire was throw into a wall and frozen to it upside down. Gin fall off the couch in a fit of laughter as Tsukune was iced to the floor.

“Mizore!!” The man whined out. Mizore stood; face blushing, but a slight scowl in her brows. Ruby finally broke out laughing.

Akako was confused. He had never seen people so happy, even though they seemed to be fighting.

Yumi herself was concerned for her sanity. What was going to happen now?

“Whatever…” The white-haired vampire sighed and popped open her juice can, taking a mouthful of it. As she swallowed she eyed Aya who stood hugging against the succubus’ legs, laughing at her aunt’s predicament.

She felt a slight twinge pull at her heart, the sight forcing her to recall her own past.

“ _None of that matters, I’m here now.” Yumi_ thought lightly, as she began to chuckle. Soon the entire house was sitting together in the living room feasting on cake and sleeping the alcohol off.

Tsukune sat on the ground with his back against the couch, Aya sound asleep in his lap, her lips smeared with icing.

“Welcome home everyone.” The red-eyed man said with a wide smile. “And welcome to Fuzen-san too, this is our family.”

Yumi looked up, her fork stabbed into her cake. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Why did this man seem to fascinate her? 

Moka was seated by Tsukune’s head where she delighted in brushing her fingers through his hazel hair. Gin was sound asleep, his head resting in Kurumu’s lap as they sat on the ground, Hana curled up against her father’s chest.

“We’re glad to be back!” Ruby and Kurumu cheered out. Akako too had fallen asleep, snuggled into the warmth of the elder witch’s lap. Yukari and Kokoa sat in front of the television playing video games laughing out in joy, though Kokoa was more reserved considering the pounding headache that was now forming from her over consumption.

For now the worries of the outside world were all but forgotten. There were those who blessed their happiness, and their endeavors to keep both youkai and humankind together, but others envied their peaceful lives, their families and their friendship, and they were the ones who would only find peace in their sorrow.

It was the only way she would find peace, the one that could only be described as a heartless temptress who could never find the loving solace of happiness.


	43. A Little Before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now the worries of the outside world were all but forgotten. There were those who blessed their happiness, and their endeavors to keep both youkaikind and humankind together, but others envied their peaceful lives, their families and their friendship, and they were the ones who would only find peace in their sorrow.
> 
> It was the only way she would find peace, the one that could only be described as a heartless temptress who could never find the loving solace of happiness.

“But why?! I could do so much more!” Tentare cried out.

When she escaped Gin and Mizore she made her way toward the soundless streets of Saitama. Although the threat of the shikigami was longer eminent: the residents of the city decided it best to abandon the ‘evil’ town as many spirits continued to draw near the town and caused problems. Priests and other such holy men were unable to purge the remnants of evil. They abandoned the falling city. Neither a man nor a youkai would step into the sleepy mountain town. They claim that at night shrill cries would tear across the skies and render all hearts still and cold. 

‘ _The banshee threatens to stir the peace between our kind._ ’ Exorcist could do naught to convince their stay, and so Saitama lay empty.

“It’s all that keeps me here!” Alone in the silent grip of the night Tentare begged to the shadowy figure that stood before her in the depths of the warehouse untouched by the hands of daylight. Crates lay discarded in a heaped mess, as dust collected over the covers of the sand colored boxes and steel lined catwalks. 

Standing atop the black painted cat walk was a tall man in a long sleeved haori. Over his face sat a white kitsune mask. He held out his clawed hand, silencing Tentare’s pleas. A dark shadow begins to swallow the ground beneath her. Hands reach up from the darkness and reach out, grabbing at the woman. She could hear her heartbeat thud in her chest. She gasps at the feeling and stands from her knelt position. Her dark eyes look up to the masked figure with longing and adoration. They now stood nose to nose. Not a word was spoken from the creature’s lips.

Tentare closed her eyes, feeling his hand on her face, his cold aura now bearing down on the light skinned woman, whose aura fought back in futility. Her hand motioned up to his face and she gently stroked her palm against the porcelain shield that protected his identity. She opened her mouth as he leaned in.

“I understand…” She uttered breathlessly as his cold fingers teased her cheek. His mask was tossed to the ground and Tentare fell limp in his arms as he strongly gripped her body against his. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, their breathings heavy and intertwined.

It was the morning after the party. Hana was taken home by her mother and father early in the morning. The couch had been pulled out, revealing the large bed within, giving Mizore and Ruby a place to sleep for the night. Normally Ruby would share the bed with Yukari but Mizore was still sore about Kokoa’s drunken endeavors and didn’t trust her for the rest of the night.

Kokoa and Yukari took up the guest room and soundly slept snuggled together, sheets greedily guarded by the pair. Yumi was placed on a cot in the guest room, just at the end of the queen-sized bed. Although the morning was humid, the house was cool. The gentle beating of the ceiling fans in the living room and kitchen kept the downstairs cool, and the rotating fans in the halls of the second floor kept circulation.

In the master bedroom, between a sleeping Tsukune and Moka, lay Aya and Akako. Moka had her arm wrapped protectively around Akako while Tsukune had his around Aya. The young boy opened his bright green eyes at the breaking dawn light that filtered in through the dancing burgundy curtains of the master bedroom. He could feel Moka’s silk pink hair raining over her shoulders and tickling against his ears. He brushed the mane from his person, causing Moka to mumble and roll over that her back now faced the boy.

“Tsukune.” The pink haired vampire muttered in her sleep. Tsukune sighed and mumbled Moka’s name back as he too rolled, freeing Aya from his grip. Akako stiffened at the older man’s motion, but blinked when he heard a soft giggle emanate from Aya. Akako blinked and looked over to the silver haired girl. Aya smiled brightly at the boy.

“Don’t worry Akako. Mama said Akako can stay with Aya and Hana forever.” Aya reassured.

Akako couldn’t understand why the sentiment made him blush, but none-the-less he nodded to her words in understanding. The boy yawned and closed his eyes. His green eyes shoot open when he feels something warm brush against him. Looking down Aya snuggled against him and has settled herself back into a peaceful sleep. Akako breathed out and brushed his face into her hair, falling asleep against the warmth.

Later that morning the group was up for breakfast. Tsukune had left early that morning with Gin, Kurumu and Ruby. They were to head to the Hades Castle to discover the whereabouts of the figure only known as Abe no Seimei.

Moka, Kokoa, Yukari, Aya, Akako, Hana and Mizore sat in the living room with their plates of breakfast. Moka and Mizore sat at either end of the couch, with Akako, Aya and Hana sitting between them. The children were dressed in their uniforms for school and happily ate their breakfast. Kokoa sat on the love seat with a bag of ice on her head and a smaller wrapped up ice cube on Kou’s head.

“You should learn to control yourself better desu.” Yukari giggled, sitting up on the ground by Kokoa. Kokoa was dressed in her uniform, as she attended University. Yukari had become a teacher in Tokyo U. so often traveled with Kokoa to and from the University.

“Mizore are you staying today?” Moka looked up to her friend who idly froze one of her sausages. Mizore blinks and looks up to Moka with a smile.

“Yes.” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. Sure over the years Mizore has grown less shy, but she still had her moments where she was that girl all those years ago. She nodded, looking to her frozen meat. “I will be here when you return; I want to wait for the children to get home.” She calmly replied.

Mizore never did find that special someone, but she was particularly fond of Aya and Hana. She had often babysat them and the girls loved their aunty Mizore. She was very loving and was very protective over the pair, and now Akako was added to the group and Mizore wanted to get to know him.

“Alright.” Moka smiled to Mizore and stood. “Alright guys, finish up we’ll be late otherwise.”

“Hai!” Aya and Hana responded as they stood from the couch, Akako simply followed their lead. They cleaned up after their breakfast as well as Kokoa, Yukari and Mizore.

Mizore watched as the group left for the day. 

“Ittekimasu.” The girls called out to Mizore. Akako was unsure with the phrase. He had never before announced his leaving, as no one had ever cared. Aya and Hana take his hand and encourage him to say it to. He looked up seeing Moka, and Yukari look down at him smiling. Kokoa stood a little off ahead and looked away when he glanced at her.

“Ittekimasu…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Itte irrasshai.” Mizore said softly, smiling back at them. Akako couldn’t help but feel warm. He never knew it would feel like this when someone actually cared you were leaving. Aya and Hana never let go of his hand as they turned to follow Moka.

When the group arrived at the end of the block: Moka bid farewell to Kokoa and Yukari. “Ja Onee-chan! Aya, Hana, Akako.” She waved and raced off, Kou barely managing to hang on.

“Bye Moka-san desu!” Yukari bowed her head and smiled at the children. “I’ll see everyone later!” Yukari turned and raced off with Kokoa. Moka took Aya’s hand and lead her along the sidewalk. Aya smiled as she followed, holding Hana’s hand. Hana giggled as she followed: holding Akako’s hand. Akako simply followed, starting at the ground as he did so. All these strange new situations… he had a lot to think about.

At the Aono household Yumi awoke with a shriek.

The white-haired vampire stomped downstairs to find a calm Mizore sitting on the couch, watching television. Yumi glared at the back of the yuki onna’s head. Mizore stood and Yumi jumped, thinking she had been caught, but Mizore walks into the kitchen. Yumi furrowed her brows and walked down the steps. She peered into the kitchen. Mizore turned around with a plate of food in her hands. She held it out to Yumi.

Confused, all the half-breed could do was stupidly point at herself. Mizore nodded, affirming her thoughts. Yumi walked over to her, accepting the plate.

“Why?” The young hybrid asked. She looked up to Mizore; about to finish her question but Mizore walked passed her, back to the living area. Yumi turned and followed her, a scowl pressing against her features. Mizore scooted over on the couch, giving Yumi some room.

Yumi sighed in defeat and sat down by Mizore. The vampire stared at the plate of food. She was than startled by something cold on her cheek .She turned to see Mizore was holding a can of tomato juice to her face, her ice claws just grasping the can.

“Don’t worry. Things will get better.” Mizore said. Yumi took the can, staring at Mizore. The yuki onna smiled and turned back to the television, rolling her lollipop between her lips. “You’re not different. You’re the same. Perfectly normal.” Mizore added. Yumi looked down at her plate that sat on her lap. Mizore heard the can of tomato juice pop open and she glances over at Yumi, who gulped down her drink; a grin was playing off the edges of her pale lips. Mizore, content, resumed watching her program.

“What the heck are we watching…” Yumi growled between forkfuls. Mizore laughed softly.


	44. Daddy’s Little Girl

It wasn’t long until Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu and Gin were planning in the midst of the Hades King and Exorcist.

“So who exactly is Abe no Seimei?” Tsukune asked, peering over his black shades at the Exorcist who sat at the end of the meeting table. The long table sat in the middle of a dark room. The tall windows were covered by heavy red curtains. Sitting behind Exorcist, elevated on steps sat the throned Hades King who watched their meeting with silent interest. A snake of smoke curled from the end of the cigar that was tightly gripped by his teeth. With just a press of his lips the end of the cigar would brighten considerably. 

The soft hum from the lights that hung above their heads was the only sound heard in the room below their speaking. At times the castle would seem completely abandoned, but it was the center of Youkai politics.

Tsukune leaned forward with his arms crossed over the table’s top. Ruby sat at the seat just beside Tsukune, her hands settled on her lap as she turned to face Tsukune upon hearing his question. Kurumu nodded, sitting on the other side of the table, just across from Ruby, by Gin, whose feet were propped up lazily on the desk.

Kurumu smacked his legs off muttering something about old habits dying and Gin chuckled.

“Wasn’t Seimei some old magician?” The werewolf questioned as he sat up straight. Exorcist shook his head and held out his hand over his crystal ball that sat on a deep velvet purple pillow on the table’s top.

“ _Abe no Seimei was a powerful onmyoji believed to be born in the Heian Period. His father was a nobleman but his mother was known to be a kitsune._ ” Exorcist explained. The group blinked.

“A kitsune and human child? How is that possible? Normally kitsunes hate humans do they not?” Ruby pointed out knowledgeably. The Hades King laughed and stood. The train of his robe dragged along the ground as he stepped down from his throne.

“ _ **As with anyone Kitsune can either stand with good or evil. Kitsune are some of the few Youkai that continued to live among humans even after the erecting of the Barrier.**_ ” The Hades King chuckled deeply as he stood by Exorcist’s side, laying his hand on the back of the chair. “Well you called us here saying you know where the guy is. He’s caused a lot of trouble and called a lot of oni to where he is. If we continue to let him have his way the humans won’t trust us anymore.” Kurumu stated as she leaned forward. The Hades King nodded.

“ _I’m glad to see everyone is so eager to assist._ ” Exorcist chuckled. He crossed his gloved hands and tilted his head slightly, grinning.

“ _He’s taken over Moroyama town in the south western area of Saitama. We believe him to be somewhere in the center of the city. From the information we have gathered he is after something that is believed to be buried beneath the city._ ” Exorcist explained clearly, but Tsukune knew better. After all these years he’s learned to hone in on Exorcist’s cryptic way of speaking.

“What exactly is buried under Moroyama?” Tsukune asked, removing his sunglasses from his face. Exorcist chuckled.

“ _As you may be aware Seimei is quite adept at controlling spirits._ ” Tsukune nodded at Exorcist’s words.

“ _There are numerous burial grounds beneath Moroyama, and there aren’t only human bodies buried beneath the town. There is a terrible youkai sealed beneath there as well. The story is lost to time but it is believed that the many monks who sacrificed their bodies to seal a terrible youkai that once rampaged through the mountain towns. There is little we know of this youkai, but we know it will spell disaster if it were to be released._ ” Exorcist glanced to his crystal ball and grinned. “ _Now while you eliminate Seimei I have business to attend to._ ” Exorcist stood, Gin eying him carefully.

“ _ **Have fun.**_ ” The Hades King chuckled as he followed the Exorcist out. They watched the two leave, silent, As soon as they left Kurumu stood up and stretched out.

“Oooh that was a long meeting!” The succubus whined. Ruby giggled at her carefree friend. Even when there was trouble she was always so calm, at least when there was no fighting. 

“What was that about?” Tsukune asked, still seated. The others looked to him. He sat with his sunglasses in his hands, running his thumb along the frames.

“The Great Barrier is still losing power. Even if relationships between Human and Youkai are getting better, they’re nowhere near stable. If the Barrier goes down…” Gin explained. Tsukune nodded in understanding.

“It seems that whatever power this Seimei character holds is interfering with the Great Barrier’s youki. To think someone with magic so great…” The witch noted with a hint of worry in her voice. Tsukune furrowed his brows.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let him get away this time.” The Envoy spoke confidently. Gin laughed and stood.

“Then are we ready to go?” The werewolf grinned. Tsukune and the girls nodded.

At the elementary school Moka was able to relax a little knowing that Akako was settling well with the girls. Ine even noted to the vampire that her temperament seemed better today. Moka laughed and hugged the younger woman. 

But that wouldn’t last. There was a scream from the lunchroom.

“ **Aya.”** The Rosary’s eye bled a bright red and Moka’s heart jumped in her chest.

“Akashiya-san!” Ine called releasing from Moka’s embrace. Ine started to run but the Vampire broke out in to a sprint and easily outclassed the human woman. Moka ran toward the halls.

The children were just leaving classes, getting ready to go home. 

“Hana!” Moka called when she saw Hana and Akako in the hall. Hana was on her knees crying, Akako protectively standing over the young youkai. “Hana!” Moka ran over and picked her up, holding the child to her chest. 

“Where’s Aya?” Moka questioned, not bothering to hide the panic in her voice. Hana cried, rubbing her hands against her eyes.

“A scary lady took her away! Obasan!” Hana blurted out in a heavy, tear-filled heave.

Ine ran over to Moka breathing heavily from her attempt to catch up to the youkai. It wasn’t long until the other teachers and even principal was in the halls ushering the children back into classes. A number of lockers had been knocked over and even torn through. The first thing they assumed is that the youkai children were attacking other children.

“Akashiya-san, what happened?” Ine called out to Moka, who was beginning to tremble. Moka set Aya down and took Akako’s hand, pushing the two children into Ine.

“Please watch over my niece and Akako, Tanaka-san…” Moka said slowly. Hana was still sobbing and hugged to Akako who stared off and looked to Moka curiously. Ine blinked and looked over to her friend.

“What happened?” Ine asked again.

Moka clenched her fists; her youki slowly began to drip from her form. All of the teachers, except Ine backed away from Moka.

“ **I’ll rip her head off…”** Inner Moka hissed. The scent: she knew it. It was all over the halls. **“That whore…around children she even stinks…”**

Both Moka’s rage continued to grow. Moka bore her fangs and raced off without another word. The teachers gasped in shock and looked down to Ine. Hana looked up to Ine, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks.

“Tan’ka-sensei the lady took Aya-chan from Hana!” The girl sniffled. Ine gasped and knelt down to Hana’s eye level.

“Kurono-chan…” Hana pushed against Ine and sobbed. Ine furrowed her brows and brushed her hand through Hana’s blue hair.

“Don’t cry Kurono-chan, your obasan is going to find her…” Ine glared back at the principal and other teachers. “What are you doing?! Didn’t you hear her? Akashiya’s daughter was kidnapped off school grounds!” Ine raised her voice. 

It was something none of the teachers had ever heard before and were startled. The principal ran off to call the police as the other teachers split up. Some took care of the children and the rest went outside to search for this mysterious woman.

“Leggo baka yarou!” Aya harshly cried out and kicked at the woman who currently held her off the ground by her uniform’s collar.

“You brat!” Tentare hissed when Aya landed a kick right on her cheek. Even though Aya was only six that kick still hurt. Tentare slammed her against a wall. Aya cried out and passed out. Tentare huffed and stared down in the distance as she saw teachers race from the building. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with glee when she saw Akashiya run out in a rage.

“Can you feel me Akashiya?” Tentare watched. She was a number of blocks from the school now and even with her vampire speed it would take time for Moka to reach her. Suddenly Moka’s head snaps up and she glares in Tentare’s direction. The Rosary was glowing blood red now.

“Oh you can hmm?” Tentare laughed and waved her hand. She turned and ran off across the rooftops.

Moka growled out. The sound caused the teachers around her to turn to face her. Moka took off running.

“Akashiya wait!”

But it was too late. They gasp out when Moka kicked off the ground and in one, graceful motion she was now atop the school’s flagpole. Her emerald, ruby laced eyes frantically scanned the rooftops. And there in the distance she saw Tentare racing off.

“ **I should have killed you. Tsukune isn’t around and I won’t be showing any mercy this time!”** Inner Moka snarled out as her Outer shell raced across the roofs with little to no effort. The vampire’s youki was saturating her being to such an extent that even her shell was affected. There was no way Tentare would escape the enraged vampire.

The woman didn’t seem the least bit deterred though. She grinned as she continued her pace, the unconscious vampire girl under her arm.

“ _This will be payback Vampire…”_ Tentare thought coolly.


	45. Opposing Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I should have killed you. Tsukune isn’t around and I won’t be showing any mercy this time!” Inner Moka snarled out as her Outer shell raced across the roofs with little to no effort. The vampire’s youki was saturating her being to such an extent that even her shell was affected. There was no way Tentare would escape the enraged vampire.
> 
> The woman didn’t seem the least bit deterred though. She grinned as she continued her pace, the unconscious vampire girl under her arm.
> 
> “This will be payback Vampire…” Tentare thought coolly

Tsukune, Gin, Kurumu and Ruby made their way to Saitama. It had taken them nearly half a day to make it to the dark, youki choked town of Moroyama. A heavy downpour of rain had been following the group across the heavily forested mountainside. 

The group traveled through the streets, undeterred by the downpour. Every step they made reflected in earnest against the growing pools of muddy water that slowly began to flood the city. Each raindrop burned against their skin as the chilly droplets harshly beat against their skin. Even though the rain was a cold a humid air floated across the small, barren town.

“It’s getting heavier the deeper we go.” Ruby said as she felt the hair stand on the back of her neck the closer they walked to the center of town. They soon came across a massive warehouse a storm of youki swirled from every corner and window of the storage facility. The sloshing steps of shikigami could be heard pacing around the empty lot as they acted as guards against intruders.

“If we go any closer they’ll be alerted to our presence.” Gin said as he and the group came to a stop.

“What’ll we do?” Tsukune asked, peering over his dark sunglasses. The only lights in the town were stemming from the warehouse that supposedly housed Seimei. If they couldn’t get inside undetected…

“Don’t worry that’s why I came along.” Ruby said confidently. The group nodded and allowed Ruby the space she needed. Holding out her wand she allowed her raven wings to spread out. Feathers slowly began to melt from her wings and land on the water soaked ground. The feathers seemed to melt and reform into small ravens. Ruby closed her eyes, a gentle youki surrounding her body, filling her Familiars with life. They cawed out and flew off. The ravens looked like a black cloud filled with ill omen as the flock flew over the warehouse. The shikigami took a moment to stop to look at the Familiars. The larger of the Familiars cawed out and the flock down at the shikigami, taking them out one by one.

“Senpai, you go around the back. You’re the fastest of all of us and can keep him from escaping if he tries.” Tsukune said to Gin. Gin gave a nod and in a flash the werewolf was gone. 

Tsukune looked to Kurumu and nodded. She knew her job well enough. She pulled her wings from her back and took off high into the air. Below she could see as the ravens picked off the shikigami, tearing the shadows to shreds. Tsukune took his sunglasses and placed them into his pocket. He walked toward the warehouse, straight through the battling shikigami and raven flock.

Inside the warehouse Abe no Seimei stood upon a pile of crates that looked as if they had been clawed through. Behind the massive pile of damaged boxes was a deep hole ripped into the concrete floor. A thick, deep sounding wind bellowed from the cavernous hole causing the sleeves of Seimei’s haori to flutter with each gust. A heavy beating sound is heard against the doors of the warehouse. Seimei turns his head slightly. His white porcelain mask glows in the filters of red and yellow light glittering from the pit: the light discharging from the fissure like spits of fire from the belly of the underworld. He fully turns when the doors begin to bend in on themselves.

With a final groan the aluminum doors fall from their hinges. A bolt of thunder claps, followed by a spark of lighting, that lights the night sky as it rips across the atmosphere, jumping from cloud to cloud.

“Seimei…” Tsukune growled, his eyes glowing with rage. Seimei stood with his back to the pit, flames dancing in reverence to their lord and master. Tsukune balled his hands into fists and held them up, shifting his legs into a ready stance. His clothing was drenched and water dripped from his heavy soaked hazel hair. The droplets of perspiration and rainwater mixed, and ran down his cheeks in what felt like burning trails marking into his chilled skin.

Seimei tilts his head ever so slightly: his emotions unreadable through the mask. Seimei bent his knees and Tsukune panted deeply, filling his lungs. His breath visible escaped his lips in the chilled confines of the warehouse. Outside the only sounds heard were the dripping pats of rain crackling against the tin rooftops. Thunder crashes and lighting fills the belly of the storehouse with a bright light.

“Tsukune!” Kurumu called from the top of the storage areas as she landed against the catwalk. With the sounding of her shoes tapping against the metal, Tsukune and Seimei charged each other.

The onmyoji’s footfalls were graceful, light. He charged from the pile of toppled crates without jostling a single one from place. Tsukune roared out and swung his fists, pulling all his youki into the attack. Kurumu gasped out when an explosion of youki erupted from the two figures, kicking up years of dust that had settled on the grounds of the abandoned warehouse.

When the dust settled, it was further brushed away when the two men expanded their youki. Their fists had yet to even connect as the pressure of their power pushed at the other. Eventually their power snapped, sending the two men staggering back. Tsukune was quick to regain his footing and charged Seimei. The sorcerer easily twirled his weight on his toes and dropped into a couch, allowing his sleeves to fall to his sides and kiss against the ground. The moment Tsukune missed his strike Seimei jumped up and back flipped: kicking the unsuspecting Tsukune in the chin. Tsukune fell back but managed to heave his weight and pull into a flip, landing in a crouched position. The moment he landed so did Seimei, his body so low to the ground his mask’s chin nearly touched the ground. Seimei’s arms were outstretched behind him to allow him balance. The two fighters were completely still. Breathes from both were heavy, and sweat now freely rained from Tsukune’s screaming pores, his face a deep red from exertion. 

Kurumu flew from her high perch down to where the pit sat. She gasped in horror. Miles down she could see something moving. The sparks of fire were old wires and gas mains burning from being broken into so harshly. The succubus narrows her eyes and spreads her wings, flying down into the pit. Something at the bottom was moving.

Outside Ruby landed down beside Gin. She pulled in her wings, panting heavily. Gin stood transformed in the back of the warehouse. He looked around for any more shikigami but it seemed the Familiars had taken care of all of them.

“Gin. Did you feel that suddenly?” She asked stepping up to him. The werewolf stood tall and nodded. Both witch and wolf were soaked to the bone, their breaths visible on cool night air. Gin gave a nod. Every end of his purple fur dripped with water as his tongue hung from his mouth, his lungs deeply panting for air.

“Tsukune’s youki and that onmyoji…it’s…” The werewolf began as he glanced down to the witch. Ruby nodded and looked up to Gin with her violet eyes.

“Let’s go all of the shikigami are gone.” Ruby said as she held out her hand, dismissing all of her ravens. One of the witch’s Familiars had been destroyed but since she felt no other presence, Ruby thought nothing of it. “Let’s go help Tsukune.” Gin nodded to Ruby. 

The werewolf bent down and dug his fingers beneath the aluminum door and used all of his strength to rip it up and bend space to allow the two youkai entrance. Ruby stepped under first, followed by Gin.

“Tsukune!” Ruby called. Tsukune and Seimei lifted their heads ever so slightly. Suddenly Kurumu’s scream rips from the pit as there is an explosion of youki from the hellish pit.

“Kurumu!” Gin called out running toward the pit, but the werewolf was thrown back by a second eruption of youki, more powerful than the first. Seimei took this as his chance and took off running. Tsukune was about to race after him but the entire town began to quake with a deadly force. Tsukune and the others were knocked from their feet, but Seimei easily balanced as he raced out of the warehouse and was lost in the rain. Tsukune had chased him to the entrance, but a flash of lightning concealed his escape.

“Tsukune!” Ruby called to him. Tsukune turns to face Ruby. He growls in annoyance that Seimei got away, but Kurumu was more important. Gin pushes to his knees and leans over the pit.

“Kurumu!” The werewolf howled out. Ruby and Tsukune look over his shoulder. Ruby gasps in horror and Tsukune is shocked by what he sees.


	46. Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tsukune!” Ruby called. Tsukune and Seimei lifted their heads ever so slightly. Suddenly Kurumu’s scream rips from the pit as there is an explosion of youki from the hellish pit.
> 
> “Kurumu!” Gin called out running toward the pit, but the werewolf was thrown back by a second eruption of youki, more powerful than the first. 
> 
> Seimei took this as his chance and took off running. Tsukune was about to race after him but the entire town began to quake with a deadly force. Tsukune and the others were knocked from their feet, but Seimei easily balanced as he raced out of the warehouse and was lost in the rain. Tsukune had chased him to the entrance, but a flash of lightning concealed his escape.
> 
> “Tsukune!” Ruby called to him. Tsukune turns to face Ruby. He growls in annoyance that Seimei got away, but Kurumu was more important. Gin pushes to his knees and leans over the pit.
> 
> “Kurumu!” The werewolf howled out. Ruby and Tsukune look over his shoulder. Ruby gasps in horror and Tsukune is shocked by what he sees.

The phone rang in the background of the Aono household. Incessant laughter mutely buzzed from the television as Mizore and Yumi sat down to a snack of onigiri the yuki onna had prepared.

“Oishi! I didn’t know you could cook.” The white-haired vampire mused as she bit into the riceballs, overly enjoying the surprise centers of kimchee and okaka. The yuki onna looked up when she heard the phone continue to frantically ring off its hook. Mizore stood, Yumi curiously following her with her eyes.

“Hello.” The ice maiden plainly replied.

“I-is this the Aono residence?” The voice on the line questioned nervously as they audibly shuffled.

“Yes.” Mizore responded clearly, doubtlessly. 

“T-this is Tanaka Ine, a friend of Akashiya Moka-san, there’s a terrible emergency and I was wondering if I could get into contact with her husband?” The voice spoke as calmly as they could but it was clear they were agitated. Mizore looked to Yumi.

“We are family. What happened?” The yuki onna questioned in her usual stoic manner. Ine hesitated, but answered.

“It’s terrible! Someone has kidnapped Akashiya’s daughter and no one knows where they had gone. Akashiya left in a blind fury, I don’t think she’s calm enough to make clear decisions. Please, if you’re her family you must be youkai as well, please…” Ine begged. Mizore was quiet a moment.

“Alright.” Mizore responded.

Ine let out a breath of relief. “Arigatou gozaimasu.” She offered the yuki onna. Mizore hung the phone up and motioned to Yumi as Mizore hastily walked toward the front door.

“Whaf’s goin on?!” The vampire struggled to say understandable as she stuffed the last bit of onigiri into her mouth.

“Aya is in trouble.” Mizore said. Yumi opened her mouth to speak, but Mizore was already out of the door.

“Hey! Don’t leave me like this! I’m coming to help too!!” The young vampire demanded, following the yuki onna out.

 

**While the two raced toward the direction of Aya’s school things continued to develop from bad to worse in Moroyama.**

 

Standing at the bottom of the pit was a nude, male figure. An unconscious Kurumu was slung in his open arms. The strangled cry of Gin was heard as the werewolf fought to dive into the fiery crater. Ruby and Tsukune held him back with all of their might. The youkai male struggle between transformations as the choking cries gnashed between his fangs.

The front Kurumu’s shirt was now painted scarlet. The dark, viscous liquid caused the already wet article of clothing to stick against her smooth skin. Her head was lulled back and gently swayed with the figure’s breathing. The figure looked up. Hazel, almost blood red hair ran down his back like a silken cape. His lips were stained pink, the thick fluid dripping messily down its chin. A dark black mark, reminiscent to thorned vines ran, choking his skin, each twist and curve of the mark pulsated with each beat of its heart.

Thunder breaks, forcing the heavily washed tin roof the tremble under its force. The rains swept with the force of the winds creating a howl that soon drowned out Ginei’s.

“No…” Tsukune’s voice was all but indecipherable above the rainstorm. Lightning claps not long after the thunder roared. 

The flash of light clearly outlined the nude figure’s form. He stood about a meter tall and his body was thinly muscled. His flesh was covered in scars and healed over marks of burned flesh which had healed over on a dark, scabbed coloration, as opposed to its pale, almost sheet white skin.

Tsukune flared his youki in warning. Gin gasped out, continuing to choke over his own cries, but his breathing steadily began to even and he turns his head to look to Tsukune.

“Tsukune…” Ruby said, finally releasing the calming werewolf.

“Go… I’ll act as his distraction. Save Kurumu.” Before the pair could argue Tsukune’s youki further lashed out, tempting the beast in the crater. 

In the pit the beast roared out, its own youki flaring to the point that it began to physically rip into the metal and stone that made its crater. The creature drops Kurumu’s motionless body to the ground with a heavy thump and leaps from its grave with no effort. It had launched itself nearly three meters into the air. The three youkai dashed in opposite directions. The monster landed on the ground with a resounding crash that echoed the thunder exploding overhead. It was now clear what manner of beast it was. It turned to face Tsukune, the demon’s blood red eyes matching his own.

Tsukune removed his shades and tossed them to the ground. The demon roared out suddenly, stretching its lips back to reveal its still blood stained fangs, its body pulsating with uncontrollable youki and raw power. A similar mark appeared on Tsukune’s neck, but his pattern was vastly different from the beast that seemed to mirror his very stance. 

Gin dropped into the pit in his full transformation.

“Kurumu!!” He cried out as he landed on his paws with graceful dexterity. 

He hurriedly scooped his wife into his arms and held her against her chest, not caring as her sticky blood matted against his fur and clothing. Ruby hovered just above Gin, her wings beating against the air, kicking up the dusty sand that lined the pit.

“Kurumu…” Gin whined as he pathetically licked at her cheek trying to rouse her conscious. 

He could hear her heart beating but it was weak. He began to lick at the wounds on her neck, not caring as he was covered in her blood. He had to heal her. He moved his head and watched as the wounds slowly healed. It couldn’t be compared to vampire saliva but werewolf salvia too had its effect. It would do for now. Kurumu moaned slightly from the tremendous amount of pain that spiked through her body.

Gin cursed as he held Kurumu against his body in a frantic attempt to keep her warm.

“Gin…” Ruby softly called. She looked up. She could hear, no feel those two fighting. “Was that really…?” 

Gin snarled before Ruby was allowed to finish her question. “A ghoul…” He responded as he looked to Kurumu. Color was slowly returning to her features.

For each clap of thunder and each flash of lighting the two Ghouls who stood at level ground would strike. Their last strike against one another had sent the pair flying in opposite directions, their feet skidding along the concrete ground, tearing it up as they forced their bodies to stop with the sheer grip of their youki.

For a moment they stood, and glared into each other’s eyes.

There stood one with a soul.

And one whose soul had been consumed by the ghoul.

Both Ghouls snarled out, baring their fangs.

Both fangs were thick with blood, but only one was drenched with the blood of the unwilling. It enraged Tsukune to see the demon casually lick the blood from his chin, as if it was his for the taking.

Blood was not something to be taken. It was a source of life to be _given._

The once again charged, their youki tearing marks into the metal skins of the support beams of the warehouse and ripping apart the ground beneath their feet.


	47. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song “Stand by Me” By the brilliant green.
> 
> As the disclaimer said. Song in this fic is sung by ‘the brilliant green’ Don’t own, get over it.

“ **You’re dead whore.”** Moka said as she stood on the rooftop just in front of Tentare. The human woman wouldn’t get from the vampire that easily. It was just as before. Tentare could still remember that day.

 

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

 

_**:Flashback:** _

 

Moka’s youki explodes sending out a force that knocks Tentare off her feet. The teacher sits up, panting in shock and confusion. She turns to run only to be stopped by a wall of semi-transformed youkai students.

“You’re dead now human…” One growled.

“Aono is one of us, you think you can get away?” Another snarled as he slashed his claw at Tentare. Tentare stepped back from the taunting voices.

“Humans say that we can’t control our urges, you’re a perfect example of hypocrisy.” Another chuckled.

“Don’t worry human: if you’re still alive after Akashiya is done with you I’ll still date you…” The youkai chuckled darkly. Tentare continued to stagger back until she hit her back against Moka. Turning around, slowly, the woman was met with the form of the silver-haired youkai she had seen in the human world.

“So you aren’t normal!” Tentare exclaimed. Moka stared off, her crimson eyes bleeding with ire, her silver hair flowing on the air of her youki. Inner Moka slowly glances down at Tentare.

The vampire said not a word.

Tentare opens her mouth to laugh, only to find a hand now thwarted her effort. The pale fingers of Inner Moka gripped against her cheeks, squeezing her face in.

“ _ **Tsukune belongs to us.”**_ Moka spoke with overlapping voices of her Inner and Outer self. The chuckles of the student body grew darker and then, stilled. 

Moka lifted Tentare off the ground. Her crimson eyes bored into Tentare’s soul. Suddenly the teacher realized she knew nothing of her place in the world. She began to struggle in Moka’s grip. She grabbed the vampire’s wrist, trying to force her off, but it was a futile effort.

“Thank god desu… Moka-san, we stopped the bleeding. The wound isn’t anywhere dangerous. We’re going to take Tsukune to the infirmary.” Moka gave a nod, never turning to face her friends. 

Kurumu and Mizore carefully pulled Tsukune off the ground and carried him off, followed by Yukari who scolded them when they shuffled him awkwardly. Kokoa stood for a moment and looked at her sister. She understood than what it really took to give her sister power.

“I’ll keep an eye on him until you come back, onee-sama…” Kokoa said, running off after the girls. Moka glared at the teacher, her grip tightens.

“ _ **Human, nor Youkai, will take our Tsukune from us. You will soon learn your place, but listen well: if he had been killed by your selfish actions…you may have not survived our lesson, but we cannot say about**_ _ **their**_ _ **lessons.”**_

Tentare’s eyes widened when she slipped from Moka’s grip. Shifting her youki to her legs Moka twisted around and sent a devastating roundhouse kick to Tentare’s side, sending her flying across the ground, her body dragging like a rag doll’s. When the dust settles: Tentare was lying in the ground, her body twisted and clothing tore. She had scrapes and bruises dotting the length of her legs and arms.

Moka brushes her hair behind her ear.

“ **Learn your place, because I am one of ill-temper when you harm my friends or lover…”** She turns and walks off, the crowd giving the vampire a wide opening.

Tentare sits up with a groan. She looks up in horror as the youkai students surround her.

“No…no!!!” The woman could only scream as the students pulled at her skirt and tried to rip off the rest of her clothing. 

“Leave her alone!” A figure called from the crowd. The students turn and gasp at the figure before them. 

Tentare could only sit on the ground and cower, holding her hands above her head. The hands were no longer grabbing at her. She looked up to see that a young youkai man with squinted eyes had come to her rescue. The third-year student helped the woman up, against the snarls and jeers of the other students. His youki flares, quickly silencing them, and the youkai walks off with the woman being carried bridal-style in his arms.

_**:Flashback End:** _

 

Now, though the youki was more matured, and the vampire’s seal was less stable than it once was, her youki sparked out with a violent whip of energy, crackling and reacting when it came into contact with the air, becoming a visible spectrum of blue. Moka’s growls were deep and rolled from her throat in an intimidating fashion.

“I wouldn’t act so rashly if I was you, Akashiya.” Tentare said as she held the unconscious child upside-down by her leg, over the edge of the roof. “Do you think you’re fast enough to catch her?”

Moka stopped mid-step at Tentare’s threat.

 

Another long day has ended once again  
They disappear beyond doors that keep our past  
I know that I might be causing my heart to break  
But I long to see myself in different lights  


Tentare slowly lifted her head and grinned. The woman relinquishes her grip on the child. Moka screams and puts every ounce of youki she has into her feet.

 

Can I try? Why should I?  
Cry the voice in my head  
Where these thoughts in my heart lie asleep just because  
You're always on my mind  


Aya’s name poured from Moka’s lips as tears forced from her eyes, the enraged vampire charges forward, only to be tackled into the ground by Tentare. Moka gasps out. That was why she…

 

So stand by me  
Even as the world crumbles below  
And when there's nothing left  
Show me stars again,  
I believe  
Though all the lights above seem to disappear and no longer shine  
When you are with me I know I'll be fine

 

Mizore and Yumi easily followed the outpouring of youki that filled the atmosphere, to such an extent it had summoned the darkest of clouds to form in the sky, and strike lightning as a rainless storm began to swirl.

 

I wonder if what I need and truly yearn  
Could bring me the happiness that I truly seek  
As long as I know that it will belong to me  
As selfish as it sounds  
It will be all right  


Mizore screamed. She watched as Aya fall. Yumi cursed as the yuki onna threw out a spire of ice and launched herself toward the falling child. Yumi was stopped in her tracks. She had never felt such power from a yuki onna. This release of energy was nothing in comparison to what she had released when at the stadium; it was much rawer, and deadly.

 

But I know that someday if I were just to touch  
It may break, disappear and will never come back  
Though as much as I try  


Ice shot into the sky, curling and reaching up like an arm. Moka saw as the ice arched over the rooftops and glittered against the strikes of white lightning as the storm raged. 

“ _Thank you Mizore…”_ Moka thought as her Inner self calmed herself. She was ashamed, not only from being unable to protect Aya, but because of what she wished to do to that woman…and still does wish to do. 

Mizore leapt from her forming ice spires, which rose beneath her feet with each of her steps. The ice maiden leaps into the air and catches Aya, but once she did, all of her youki dies out and the woman begins to fall. Yumi curses and rushes to the yuki onna’s aid, catching her form as she fell to the earth.

So stand by me  
Face the door of fate, wish and defeat  
And we will stand our ground  
Even if we wait forever  
And when our dreams come true  
We can smile again and we'll believe  
That friendship can bring the best out of you

 

Mizore slowly opened her eyes to see the dark eyes of the young vampire who had caught her. Mizore breathed out, her cold breath caused Yumi to shiver slightly.

“Thank you for saving us…” Mizore said, laying her head against Yumi’s shoulder, which shocked the young vampire.

“H-hey wait!” Yumi cried out in panic and worry.

Mizore was sound asleep. On the rooftop, Moka regained her senses and punched the human woman off her chest, the scarred deviant rolls across the rooftop, kicking up dirt. Aya murmured softly as she began to sit up. She felt a familiar cold embrace and began to look around. She was cradled in Mizore’s arms, the yuki onna now propped up on the ground against a building. Yumi had set her in place and went to find help. She’d be cursed if she could not help them the way they had helped her. Even if they didn’t seem to have done much, to the vampire they had done more than her own family had ever done for her.

 

I truly don't understand  
When I begin to cry  
For someone else than I  
But I will treasure all, the good and the bad  
The happiness and even the pain

 

“Oba…?” Aya called out. Mizore didn’t move. Aya opened her mouth to call again, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

 

“ _Daddy, what’s die?” “Dying is when you go back to the place you were before you were born. You go to sleep forever and can’t come back.” “Is dying bad?” “No…it’s how things work, dying isn’t bad, but hurting someone and making them die is bad.”_

She could clearly remember her father’s explanation. Why did she remember now? She knew Mizore was hurt. She wasn’t breathing like she was supposed to, and she had cuts all over her arm from exerting so much youki. Tears began to well in Aya’s eyes.

 

Stand by me  
Stand by me  
Yeah baby

 

“Obasan…” Aya’s voice cracked as she began to cry. On the rooftop Moka fought on equal footing with the human. It hadn’t been because she was sealed. Even though the vampire’s youki has settled, and her Inner self became dormant again, no, Tentare, she was…

So stand by me  
(So stand by me oh...)  
Yeah baby, stand by me  
(You're always on my mind)  
I know the lights above will someday shine again if I believe  
So I will carry on my path  
And I'll be fine if you're here with me  
So stand by me

 

_**:Flashback:** _

“ _What do you mean I can get my revenge?” Tentare said as she sat with the young youkai on the bus back to the human world. Bus Driver simply watched, minding them as they spoke._

“ _Since ages past these shameless wars youkai begin wear down on humanity.” The man had a pale face and long golden hair._

“ _You…you’re not one of them?” Tentare asked. The young looking man scoffs._

“ _No. I had come here wanting to work under the powerful mikogami here, but he refused me! My dear, we can get our revenge on these foolish youkai, just you and I…” He whispered, leaning toward the woman, looking deep into her eyes. She had never seen someone look at her with such intensity before. She had never been so—intimidated._

“ _I will make you powerful, so that I may train you and make you my equal. We shall destroy our enemies…” The man’s voice was soothing, leading._

“ _Yes…” Tentare breathed out in passion. The Bus Driver grinned knowingly. So they would dare tempt fate?_

“ _ **Foolish boy Abe, you should have simply stayed content with being given to change the world on your own, instead you take this path. I wonder where Destiny will take you.”**_ _Bus Driver thought as the bus pulled out of the tunnel into the human world. The two had not been seen since then._

_**:Flashback End:** _

 

That is until now.

“You sold your soul for power…” Moka hissed. Aya screams out in agony. Moka’s head snaps up. 

The strangled cries of her daughter roar over the cracks of lightning. Moka’s distraction allowed Tentare to strike her again, sending her across the roof, offering her payback in kind. Tentare takes a bottle of water and throws it at Moka with enough force to shatter the glass. Moka screams out in pain and falls to her knees. It wasn’t just ordinary water; she could at least handle some of that. No it was much worse: it was holy water.

“I’ll make sure to return to you these scars you’ve placed upon my skin Akashiya.” The human growled as she pulled a silver knife from her belt and stalked toward Moka.

“No!” Cried Aya. Tentare turns to see the tiny girl standing behind her on the rooftop. Tentare gasped. It wasn’t Moka’s youki that was still choking the air.

“You’re…just like her. Don’t worry I’ll kill you next.” Tentare laughed as she walked over to Moka and grabbed a fistful of pink hair. Moka cries out when Tentare lifts her head and puts the knife to her throat.

“Aya, just run! Go find Kokoa!” Moka gasps when the knife presses into the skin of her throat, drawing blood. Aya screeched, tears streaming down her face. The force of the scream caused both Moka and Tentare to wince in pain.

“Ahh!!” Tentare screams as the knife falls from her hands. Aya launched herself at the woman and bite down into her wrist with the force of her newly grown fangs. Tentare went to swing her off but Moka shoved her weight onto the woman, knocking her off balance in her already awkward crouched position. 

“Onee-sama!!” Kokoa called from the ground with Yukari and Yumi in tow. The storm was pushing all the way toward the University. Kokao immediately recognized the youki to that of her sister’s. Only Moka would be able to produce such pure, unbridled youki that could choke an entire prefecture. Yumi had bumped into the girls when she was on her way to get help. She explained the situation, which spurred the vampire and witch into action.

“Go Kokoa, I’ll take care of Mizore-san desu!” Yukari said, running over to the collapsed ice maiden.

“Kou!” Kokoa held out her hand as she leapt into the air. Kou flew into her hand and transformed into a Spikeball. Yumi followed suit, and when both vampires were on the roof they were shocked by what they saw. They saw Moka collapsed on the ground covered in water and in the corner Tentare screaming as Aya pinned her to the ground, sucking the very life from her wrist.

“I’ll get the human!” Yumi called running toward Tentare.

“Onee-sama!” Kokoa called running to her sister.

“D-don’t touch me Kokoa!!” Moka hissed in warning as she screamed from the energy being sapped from her body. “It’s holy water, just save Aya!” Moka called. Kokoa nodded and turned to Tentare. Yumi was trying to get Aya off, but the young vampire wouldn’t let go and continued to voraciously feed. Moka lay in pain watching her daughter. It was just like when Kokoa first became thirsty…

She had killed the servant in her feeding. The servant had not stood a chance to escape. Her father motioned it off as a necessary part of life. Kokoa spent the entire week in her room. Her onee-sama was the only one who would console her.

“Aya…” Moka cried as she pressed her forehead to the cold roof.

“Aya she’ll die if you keep doing that!!” Kokoa screamed in desperation. Suddenly Aya stops. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth, releasing the woman’s arm. The tiny girl wiped her face, only to find blood on her hands. She began to shake. Yumi pulled her to her chest, understanding her pain. The girl’s aunt stood and watched mournfully. It was always scariest your first thirst. The girls felt for the child, and would not forgive the human for putting this upon her. Normally a vampire child would attack their parents, who could easily withstand it, but there were some children that ignored the thirst and would eventually attack the nearest warm food source. Kokoa was with Moka when her thirsts continued to escalate as she tried her hardest to ignore them. Her sister consoled her, told her it was okay.

“ _You won’t hurt me, as if you can.”_ Moka huffed.

Kokoa had stopped her crying to pout at her sister. _“I could so onee-sama! You can’t be casual about it!”_

_Moka grinned._

“ _Oh really? Let’s see.”_ The two have been sparring since. That human took Aya from Moka, from Tsukune. It was her fault Aya was crying. Tentare groaned and looked up to the sudden spike of youki. The red-haired vampire glared murderously down at the human.

“Fuzen, take Aya down with Yukari…I’ll be down in a minute.” Kokoa stated, leaving no room for argument.

Yumi nodded. “Get her one for me…” Yumi growled as she stood, holding the sobbing child to her chest.

“Oh…I will.” Kokoa hissed out causing Tentare to shiver. Yumi leapt off the roof. Tentare could easily use the same tactic on Kokoa; she too was vampire by the looks of it. Tentare went to grab another vile but there was a heavy thunk when her hand was crushed under Kou. The inhuman scream reached out for miles.

It was not soon after the area was surrounded by police. Mizore was barely able to stand so was supported by Yukari. Being a member of the Interrogation team for the Hades Castle, she was officially a member of the Guard’s squad, just a separate section than Ginei. She explained how the human kidnapped a youkai child from school and tried to kill her. Mizore was soon after taken to get medical attention and the youkai and human police officials took Tentare into custody, rushing her to the ambulance. She was going into shock after her entire right arm had been ripped from her body in the fight. Moka was treated for her water burns and though shaken; Aya was just tired and needed rest.

“Kokoa…” Moka called from the open ambulance back. Kokoa walked to her sister, Aya asleep in her aunt’s arms. “Will you…”

“Do you even have to ask onee-sama?” Kokoa said with a grin. Moka smiled and nodded. Those in need of treatment were shipped off to the hospital. Afterwards Yumi, Yukari and Kokoa walked to Tsukune’s home. Yumi looked to the ground as she walked, seeming down. 

“Don’t worry desu.” Yukari said, startling Yumi from her dour thoughts.

“Huh?” Yumi chirped. 

“She said don’t worry stupid.” Kokoa added gruffly. Yumi glared, but Yukari giggled.

“It isn’t about taking revenge, or winning.” Yukari noted cheerily. Yumi was about to open her mouth to argue, but the two girls were already laughing and talking about how fast they had run down here. Yumi had never experienced this before. Such content among people who seemed to be hated by the entire world…

“ _I like this feeling, even though it’s a little awkward.”_ Yumi thought with a smile.

“Ooh Fuzen-san is smiling! She’s thinking of something naughty~desu” Yukari giggled. Kokoa laughed and Yumi blushed.

“I-I am not!” She sputtered in defense, the girls simply laughed and continued to walk with the now flustered white-haired girl.


	48. Mirrored Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For each clap of thunder and each flash of lighting the two Ghouls who stood at level ground would strike. Their last strike against one another had sent the pair flying in opposite directions, their feet skidding along the concrete ground, tearing it up as they forced their bodies to stop with the sheer grip of their youki.
> 
> For a moment they stood, and glared into each other’s eyes.  
> There stood one with a soul.
> 
> And one whose soul had been consumed by the ghoul.  
> Both Ghouls snarled out, baring their fangs.
> 
> Both fangs were thick with blood, but only one was drenched with the blood of the unwilling. It enraged Tsukune to see the demon casually lick the blood from his chin, as if it was his for the taking.
> 
> Blood was not something to be taken. It was a source of life to be given.
> 
> They once again charged, their youki tearing marks into the metal skins of the support beams of the warehouse and ripping apart the ground beneath their feet.

With an explosion of youki the two bodies of the ghouls were hurtled from the warehouse into the flooded streets. Gin and Ruby sat in awe of their combined power. It was as if this Ghoul had a certain extent of control over his powers to be able to extend and retract his power at will. It was like watching a pair of twins dance. Their lulling motions were graceful and alluring. Each motion mirrored perfectly in an infinite dance of command and elegance. 

A chill ran down Ruby’s spine as she watched the two Ghouls fight in the ever growing storm. Winds had begun to pick up and tear branches and loose dirt from the surroundings. Lightning became more frequent as it flashed against the highest points of the rooftops, each moment coming closer to the fighting Ghouls.

“It can’t be…” Ruby felt her knees begin to shake and sink from beneath her. Soon she smoothly slid to the ground, falling victim to the heavy feeling weighing against her body. Gin stood tall at her side, his fur standing up on end throughout his entire body. He clutched the unconscious Kurumu tightly to his chest as a growl thrummed against his diaphragm. 

Thunder echoed through the abandoned city as lightning lit up the darkened skies. The once humid air now dropped several degrees, leaving behind a bone chilling freeze that did little to effect the movements of the two monsters as the only evident exhaustion was in their tired lungs that fought for oxygen. Tsukune was once against forced back with the twist of their combined youki.

‘ _Give up’_ The Ghoul snarled, shocking Tsukune. When had Ghouls been capable of speech? He recalls both times he had fallen prey to a 

Ghoul’s instincts his mind was far to overwhelmed with feeding to concentrate on anything but. The man looks up from beneath the tendrils of his soaked, now hazel, hair. The Ghoul chuckled as he and Tsukune began to pace circles one another. Their panting breathes cut into the air. The sound of feet sloshing in ankle-deep water ebb against their ears as the deafening hum of thunder receded from their senses.

“What…are you?” Tsukune couldn’t help but allow the question the escape his lips as he panted heavily, trying to force the gulps of freezing air into his lungs. 

The man knew perfectly well what the beast before him was, he knew that he was what he could have become had it not been for everyone else always standing at his side. If he had allowed it he would have become like this soulless creature that mindlessly fed off the blood of everyone around him.

‘ _Thy kin.’_ The Ghoul teased, grinning roguishly. 

Tsukune growled and lunged at the fiend, only for the two to fall into a grapple. Hand in hand the two stood, their youkis swirling against each other, cutting the tender flesh of their faces. Ghoul chuckled deeply, pulling his lips over his blood-stained fangs as a thread of maroon ran from his cut, down his neck.

‘ _This one is what thou shall be in a time coming soon. It matters not that thou hast cometh this far and long, thou shall succumb to thine baser nature whether thou wish it not to be as such. All shall be naught.’_ It explained. Its manner of speech was old, many words no longer used in this day and age.

Tsukune’s heart slammed against his chest as he felt a fire burn through his veins. Ghoul chuckled at the man’s momentary lapse and forced out his youki, sending Tsukune off his feet, but Ghoul held onto the Envoy’s hands. With a quick twist of his body the Ghoul used the momentum of his youki to hurl Tsukune back.

“Tsukune!” Ruby screams in horror as his body lands with a sickening crunch. Ruby pulls her hands over her face, her body trembling from the sheer force of the two monster’s youki. Gin growled, cursing under his breath as he too could not find a way to will his body to move in the heavy air.

Tsukune opened his eyes, back pressed to the fallen door of the warehouse that had been peeled back by Tsukune earlier. Tsukune opens his mouth to snap back at the Ghoul with a stream of curses, only to cough out blood. Ghoul stood a few meters from Tsukune, laughing, the youkai’s chest raising and falling with his mirth. Tsukune looked down to see that his chest had been pierced by the torn aluminum doors.

‘ _This one used to be as thou now stand, one with humanity. Boy, it dost not last, it shall not be. We art fiends now, and thus, forevermore. Ne’er shall we have peace of soul, the lure of blood is too much.’_ The blood-soaked past of the beast's past lay now in the open.

Tsukune’s vision was slowly becoming blurry. The sounds around him were slowly fading out and were soon replaced with a low hum of white noise.

‘ _Our kin, are always destroyed. Be it by our hunger or the hands of our comrades…’_ Were the last words Tsukune heard before losing consciousness. 

The ghoul looked up to the sky, feeling the rain wash over the dried blood, peeling it from his face. He grins, and gives one final glance to Ruby and Gin. The ghoul turns and races off into the night. The last thing the Ghoul sees, glancing back at his enemies, was the form of Ruby and Gin racing to their comrade’s side.

Ghoul chuckled deeply as he raced through the forest like a bullet through a pistol chamber.

‘ _Thou shall know true hunger soon enough my kin, may Kami have mercy on thy soul, for he had naught upon this one’s.’_


	49. Envoy and Convoy

“Where is he?!” Moka cried out as she gripped against her Rosary, leaning over the nurse’s counter. They had all been administered to the same hospital. Moka was just moments from being released to go back home until she heard a painful bit of gossip bleeding from the lips of nurses.

‘ _Did you hear? That Envoy of the Hades King was sent to the OR earlier.’_

She had heard one of the nurses say. Mizore tried to keep Moka calm but there was only so much she could do to keep the vampire from making a scene.

“Please! He’s my husband!” She sobbed pitifully. The nurses looked to each other and frowned.

“I’m sorry we can’t let you see him until he’s out of the operating room.” The nurse responded. Moka lost the feeling in her legs, Mizore just barely caught her. The yuki onna nodded gratefully to the nurses and walked Moka to the waiting room. Moka sat and sobbed in her hands, her injuries have all but healed by now, but that had been little of what they could say about Tsukune. Mizore dug around Moka’s things for her phone, the vampire could barely string a few words together before breaking out into a choked sob gain.

At the Aono residence Kokoa runs to the foyer and picks up the phone which sat on a small table against the wall.

“Onee-sama are you okay?!” Kokoa called out, having recognized the number.

“She’s fine.” Mizore answered. Kokoa nearly staggers.

“Mizore! Where’s onee-sama?!” Kokoa questioned in irritation.

“Here. Where are the children?” Mizore asked. Kokoa didn’t like this. She knew Mizore long enough to know when she danced around words like this it was something to listen to. Kokoa looked back and up the stairs. She could faintly hear them playing in Aya’s room.

“Upstairs. Mizore, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you two home yet? Onee-sama wasn’t hurt enough to need medicine or anything.” Kokoa questioned, always the worry wart when it came to her sister.

There was silence on the other line. It made the young vampire nervous, even more so when she finally made out the muffled sound in the background. Moka was crying.

“Mizore?! What happened?! Tell me! Please!” The red head hated seeing her sister distraught and she only ever became troubled over one thing...  
  
  


Yukari had finally looked up from the couch, as did Yumi. They were startled by the vampire’s uncharacteristic panic and stood from the couch. They walked toward Kokoa who had a look of panic on her face.

“Kokoa?” Yukari asked softly, holding out her hand to her friend. Kokoa shook her head and listened to the other end.

“Tsukune was hurt. They are operating on him.” The yuki onna responded.

“Moka-san! Mizore-san!” Ruby’s familiar voice echoed from across the halls. Mizore and Moka look up to see the familiar witch race toward them with a very annoyed looking werewolf following. Kokoa looked to the phone for a moment.

“I’ll call back later.” With that Mizore hung up.

“W-wait no!” Dial tone. Kokoa stared at the phone in disbelief and finally had the sense to hang up, before turning to Yukari and Yumi.

“What happened desu ka?” Yukari questioned in worry, placing her hand on Kokoa’s shoulder.

“I…I don’t know. Mizore said—“ Kokoa paused and looked up to the stairs. She turned and leaned closer to Yumi and Yukari. “Tsukune got hurt somehow and is getting operated on.” She whispered, Yukari gasping in shock. Yumi didn’t seem surprised though.

“Well he’s the Hades King’s Envoy isn’t he? He’s only human and sending a human to meet youkai for peace treaties is pretty dangerous.” Yukari and Kokoa looked to Yumi. Yukari shakes her head.

“He does a lot more then just make friends with the many split Youkai tribes, desu.” Yukari said, Kokoa nodding in agreement with her friend. 

Upstairs the children sat on the floor of Aya’s room, talking about everything that happened. 

“Aya-chan is so cool! She fought off a bad person all by herself, like mama and oba!” The tiny blue haired youkai giggled. Akako stared at Aya silently.

“Your eyes are different.” Akako spoke up in a soft tone. Aya and Hana looked to him than looked to each other. Hana crawled forward and pulled back Aya’s silver bangs. She stared intently into her friends eyes, lips pursed in mock concentration. A tiny gasp escapes her lips and Hana sits back on her legs.

“’Kako-chan is right! Aya’s eyes are different!” Hana held up her hands, exaggerating her comment. Aya stood up and looked into the mirror on her small vanity. She pushed up on her tiptoes trying to see.

“They are!” She agreed before sitting back down with the other two.

“Aya-chan smells different too.” Hana noted. Aya frowned.

“Really?” She asked looking to Akako, who shook his head, not knowing. “Does it smell bad?” Aya asked with a frown. Hana crawled close to her friend. Akako mimicked Hana and both pressed their noses to her cheek, causing the chibi youkai to giggle.

“Nope! Right ‘kako-chan?” Hana inquired with the young boy. He sat back and shook his head again, not sure of what he was sniffing for but he was sure it didn’t smell bad. Aya pouted her lips.

“Well Aya _–feels-_ different.” Aya mused as she poked her finger against her lip. Akako blinked and tilted his head. He reached out and touched Aya’s cheek. Aya lifted her head and Akako continued by pulling her lips back. 

“Look.” He said poking his finger against Aya’s elongated fangs. He pricked his finger over the sharp canines and sat back, staring at the wound. Hana looked to his finger and blinked. Both Hana and Akako looked to Aya as she licked the blood off her fang.

“It’ssweet!” She said. Akako and Hana tilted their heads.

“It is bleeding.” Akako noted. The girls looked to him and saw the wound hadn’t stopped bleeding, as small as it was, and continued to drip down on to the floor.

“Oh noes! What are we gunna do! Aya doesn’t have band-aids!” Aya panicked.

“Wait,wait! Hana knows!” She held out her hands to halt everyone in one exaggerated motion. The vampire and red-haired boy looked to her.

“Lick his finger Aya-chan! That’s what papa does when Hana has a cut! It makes it go away!” She announced with confidence. They all looked to Akako’s bleeding finger. The boy held it out. Aya stuck out her tongue and leaned forward. She quickly licked the wound and sat back, licking her face, giggling from the sensation of the sweet smell and taste. Hana and Akako looked to his finger. It healed instantly. 

“Coool Aya-chan!” Hana cheered. Aya giggled and the girls hugged each other laughing. Akako simply sat there and stared at his finger.

At the hospital, Tsukune was sent to a room to recuperate after surgery. Moka, after a rather intense screeching match against a calm, understanding nurse, allowed the vampire in the see her resting husband. Moka went into the room as Tsukune opend his eyes. His healing attributes came in handy as the anesthesia was wearing off rather quickly after the antidote. He smiled at Moka who ran to his side and hugged him. Outside the other sat around in the waiting room. They were silent.

“How is Kurumu?” Mizore asked. Ruby looked up and the two youkai looked to Gin. He shrugged.

“They said she lost a lot of blood, and even if she is a youkai she’s gunna take a while to get better. She just needs rest. Her injuries are healed so she shouldn’t have anything to worry about except resting.” He said as he sunk in his seat, digging his hands into his pockets.

“Are you mad?” Ruby asked, frowning at her friend.

“Ah way more than mad. When I find that monster I’m gunna tear him into pieces and see if he can resurrect after that. And when I find that Abe dude he’s gunna get the same.” The wolf calmly said. 

Suddenly the trio felt a familiar youkai, followed by a shriek. The turn to see a pair of nurses running out of Tsukune’s room and a sponge and metal tub being slammed to the ground, at least it looked like a metal tub that had been crushed in a vice. Inner Moka stepped out of the room, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in an intimidating posture.

“If **anyone** is going to wash him off it will be me!” The vampire flicked her hair back and stalked back into the room while the poor nurses gathered the discarded items in their fear. The three friends sitting in the waiting room sighed. She can get so touchy sometimes, especially when he wasn’t well.

For now they only needed to worry about resting. After the Ghoul’s escape from Saitama there had been no outstanding murders or deaths that warrant blame on a fiend like a Ghoul. Tentare was transferred to a Youkai prison after her injuries healed. Although she was technically human, the bindings on her soul from the omnyoji now placed her under the youkai category. She was far too dangerous for a human prison, and according to Exorcist she would never again see the light of day.

It was only twenty-four hours later. Moka, Tsukune and the others returned home, fully healed and completely rested. It had been a heartfelt homecoming. A welcome home party was prepared for Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu after their ordeal.

For the rest of the night they ate and drank, talked and laughed. Moments like these were their precious treasures, which would be never taken for granted.

They would use this time for they knew, in the future, they would again be needed to help stop evil from persecuting the goodness of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Arc 2


	50. Shikigami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge to Arc3

‘What do you mean they still can’t find him?! I’m telling you he’s behind the disappearances!’

 

‘Ghouls don’t kidnap people! You should know that better than anyone!’

 

‘I… think you should go.’

 

‘W-wait I didn’t mean it like that.’

 

 

“ _I’m positive it’s the blue one!”_

 

“ _Quit joking around… this isn’t the bomb squad. Pick the blue or green flavor Aya!”_

 

“ _She can’t commit.”_

 

“ _Oh kami, I know ‘Kako.”_

 

‘What do you mean I can’t go back to the Gauken! If I don’t finish my dad will kill me!’

 

‘Then let him! You the top suspect and I won’t let a hyper kid ruin my onee-sama’s reputation!’

 

 

“ **Fool, you should have just died, now you have cursed your family to death!”**

 

“No…why…AUGH!”

 

“Tsukune!!!”


	51. Seven Year Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3; Kitsune no Yomeiri

_Has it really been just seven years? Where has the time gone? So quickly things seemed to have passed me by. My beautiful chibi youkai, is no longer very chibi, but she is still my little hime youkai. It is my job as the Envoy between the youkai and human worlds to instill peace and to control the dissent that occasionally rises up from two intelligent creatures meeting. I’ve fought Kitsune, Orks, Ogres, Jorogumo, and even a Ghoul in my lifetime, but nothing prepares you for having three teenage youkai under your roof. To think I figured I had experience seeing as I spent the better part of my life attending Youkai Gauken. Like I said, nothing prepares you._

_I worry for them. Is what I am providing them ever enough? The worry of someone like Tentare using them as bargaining chips puts a fear into my body, the likes of which I have never felt. If you thought staring down Moka’s Inner self in a contest of wits over who has to clean the house was scary, think again. You will never know fear until you have children of your own. Honestly they had always thought of me as fearless, but tell me that my child has been kidnapped by a psychotic woman who was bent on taking revenge on your wife for being just that, well perhaps it was the first time I had ever felt what true fear was like._

_Fear is not being unable to face your problems, or an enemy. That is a lack of courage. Fear is a feeling that grips your very heart and soul and tears a piece of who you are from your very essence and squashes everything you ever thought yourself to be._

_It had been only seven years. All this time I had searched for that monster, the murderer who dared threaten my family. Gin was most affected by it. Kurumu had nearly lost her life in that fight and Gin, nor I, held the means to seek vengeance for her. It was as if that Ghoul had vanished from the face of the earth, but trailing the Ghoul, we had once again managed to locate Abe no Seimei who had continued his atrocities over man and youkai kind. The dark wizard swore upon his grave that he would destroy all youkai who sought peace with humans, and would bring humanity down to its knees. So here Gin and I sat waiting for a chance to storm the office building that Seimei was said to be located in. According to our information he was working with a local Yakuza sect to expand his power and ability to import smaller youkai into the human world that are known to possess human spirits and drive them mad. There was no name for this youkai, but the act was simply known as higore (_ 非語例 _)_ _._

_What those fools didn’t know was with this Seimei could easily control them. Higore knew no masters and only served their own instincts to create misfortune for humans. Youkai auras were strong enough to repel a higore’s influence so there was little worry for my team as they comprised of youkai and ayashi._

_Gin was on edge. Kurumu had insisted she come along and help scout the area. She hated feeling useless and always wanted to help. Gin tried to convince her to stay behind with Moka today since she would be at home alone, having been planning to drop the children at the mall for a while. It didn’t bother me as long as Kurumu was safe, but after being hurt Gin was paranoid for his wife’s safety._

"Ne, Tsukune can you hear me?" Kurumu’s voice calls out through the communication devices carried by the other team members hiding throughout the area. 

Tsukune put his hand to his ear as he pushed his back against the corner her hid behind. Out in the open sat Gin, on a bench at the bus stop. He held up a newspaper to conceal his face. He wore sunglasses over his dark eyes and glanced over when he heard the device buzz with static. Sitting beside Gin was Ruby. Her hair was braided back and she was dressed as a casual businesswoman.

"We’re here Kurumu, go ahead." Tsukune responded. The other members of the team held their respective positions. 

Two of the ayashi members stood talking in front of the building, acting like casual out goers. They had a sharpshooter concealed on the rooftop of another building. He was a Hawk Youkai and they were well known for their sight and quick thinking. He would easily pick off Seimei when the command came in. Kurumu was settled inside of the building itself, playing the role of secretary. Her hair had been dyed for the mission. She hated it, but she had once seen Seimei and it was a possibility that she would be recognized. The succubus sat behind the office’s main desk, playing the role of intern. She was lowered behind the desk with a phone to her ear in mock conversation. Seimei and two Yakuza members make their way toward the entrance.

_"So we have a deal then??"_ The Kitsune-masked youkai chuckled darkly and held out his hand. 

His long blonde hair ran down his back and his haori sleeves pull back to reveal his pale, almost ghost white hands. The Yakuza member laughed and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"You’re a blunt fellow but I like that about your kind. A little money waved around and you’d sell just about anything, even your own mothers!" The Yakuza sect leader said with a dark grin. Seimei bowed his head. He stood much taller than the rest of the Japanese humans and brimmed with youki. These attributes only further accentuated the fact that he was a powerful youkai.

" _He’s on his way out."_ Kurumu alerted over the communications. Tsukune nodded and closed his end with a beep. He waved his hand from the safety of the alley. Gin saw the signal and pulled off his shades. He leaned over to the woman beside him and behaved in a blatantly perverted manner.

"Is that a slip under your skirt?" The werewolf said with a grin. Ruby gasps, feigning shock, and slaps him in the face with a loud snap. Seimei and the others step out of the building. Gin continues his advances on the young woman only to have the two other ayashi members to react.

"Hey leave her alone!" They raced toward Gin to play the part of the heroic ayashi. When Seimei and the other Yakuza members stepped out of the building they stopped and glanced over at the commotion. 

"Now!" Tsuukune called over the radio to the Hawk youkai.

"Yes Sir!" The Hawk chuckled as he pulled Seimei into his line of sight. "Gotcha…” The Hawk youkai chuckled and pulled the trigger. Suddenly thunder cracks through the air and lightning flashes. The sudden flash caught the hawk youkai off guard and he shook slightly, as the thunder rumbled against the building’s foundations. 

The bullet ricocheted against the concrete, just at Seimei’s feet. He looks up directly into the Hawk Youkai’s direction.

"Shit, he saw me!" The hawk yelled as he ducked behind the building.

"Abort!" Tsukune called as the Yakuza pulled out their guns and went to storm the building.

"Kill whoever that is!"

Ruby and Gin ran off as well as the other two ayashi. Kurumu walked out of the building and hurriedly walked down the street. She glanced back only to see Seimei looking directly at her. She gasped and turned the corner where Tsukune waited.

"Come on Kurumu." The man took her hand and both raced away. The hawk youkai spread his wings and grabbed his gun in his talons. He jumped off the building and flew off.

"We almost had that…" The hawk youkai blinked and looked up. It had began to rain, but the sun was still out. "He has the devil’s luck." The Hawk youkai said as he glided across the skies.

"Don’t worry. As long as everyone got out safe." Tsukune said.

"We’re alright." The two ayashi responded.

"A little winded but Gin and I are fine as well. They didn’t see us." The witch said as she and Gin stood by his jeep.

"What about Kurumu?" Gin questioned in irritation.

"I’m fine Gin. Tsukune is with me." The succubus responded.

"Return to base, we’ll consider the situation afterwards." Tsukune ordered, with a responding "Sir’ from the team. Kurumu was breathing hard as she and Tsukune ran down the streets. They had caused a little panic when the Yakzua took out their guns in the open, but no one was hurt and that’s what mattered. 

"He…he saw me Tsukune. He was looking right at me. He knew…" The succubus said in panic. Tsukune nodded and kept running. 

"It’s aright Kurumu; we’ll talk about it back at the castle." He said as the two came to a bus stop. A white and green bus pulled to a stop on the street corner. Kurumu and Tsukune boarded without a second glance. The bus pulled its way into a tunnel, and it jumped between the youkai world barrier and human world.

Seimei chuckled and looked up to the sky as the rain waters ran down his white, porcelain mask. 

 

**~Grandberry Mall; Osaka, Japan~**

Moka had made the trip to Osaka so that the children could wander around the malls a bit and spend their allowances. While the children freely wandered: Moka sat on a bench, in the comfort of the courtyard of the mall, under the shade of a tree. The pink-haired vampire sighed and sat with a can of tomato juice. She sipped at it while she idly stroked her fingers against the cool metal of her Rosary.

"I’m positive it’s the blue one!" Aya stood crouched in front of a glass, her ruby eyes nervously staring past the frosted pane. Her silver hair was braided back, revealing the ties of lace of her dress, running down her back. She wore a sleeveless red Lolita dress that her mother had made for her. On her chest sat a black ribbon, which matched the black, knee high socks she wore. People were staring at the fantastically dressed girl with silver hair.

"Quit joking around…this isn’t the bomb squad. Pick the blue or green flavor Aya!" Hana mumbled in annoyance with her friend’s indecisiveness. Hana stood by her friend’s side with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a yellow sun dress that ran down to her knees. On her back she carried a plush back pack in the shape of a white bunny rabbit. She wore a straw weaved sun hat on her head, her blue hair falling over the frame of her face.

"She can’t commit."

Akako remarked as he stood by the girls. He wore black slacks and a dark blue blouse shirt, with short sleeves. Around his neck he wore a leather collar that had a chain attached, which ran down into his pocket, where his hands were settled. His red hair was combed back, but spiked up wildly against his best efforts. His piercing blue eyes glanced over the frosted pane where the ice creams sat. He had a bored expression that seemed to be a permanent mar upon his façade. The three had stopped by an ice cream cart after a bit of shopping. Their purchases sat in bags at Akako’s feet.

"Oh gawd, I know 'Kako…"

Hana sighed, the habit of swallowing the A in Akako’s name had stuck with her since grade school, not that he minded, or cared. Aya stood up straight and put her hand to her cheek and grinned.

"But Akako-kun’s blood tastes so much better than ice cream." The young vampire teased.

"Ew." Akako said, humoring her, but his expression, or tone of voice never changed. Hana giggled at her friend’s teasing and the three eventually picked their treats. Aya and Hana shared a sundae of Dorian and Strawberry flavored ice cream. Akako sat at the table with them with his mint chocolate ice cream shake. 

A lot had happened over the seven years they had been together. Akako’s uncle Daisuke ahd come to the Aono’s residence about four years ago and gave Tsukune and Moka his records and other important documents that proved Akako’s existence. The man wanted the family to adopt his nephew and protect him from his mother’s fate. Daisuke had shared a tearful good-bye with his nephew and promised he would never let Torao hurt him again.

It was only a few days later that Tsukune and Moka heard on the news that the Motoyohsi residence was stormed by police after an anonymous phone called placed revealed the location of the Yakuza storehouse. Billions yen worth of endangered animals parts were found in their possession as were several counts of drug possession. It wouldn’t have been enough to make sure though that Torao got what he deserved. Just hours before Daisuke had gotten the man drunk, knowing how violent he becomes when he isn’t sober. 

In a rage Torao attacked the police and was gunned down, while Daisuke and the others were taken to prison for questioning. They were to serve twenty-five years to life, for possession. Having been the one to give up their names Daisuke was given a plea bargain and had his identity changed to protect him from the Yakuza. The man is now under a witness protection program.

It wasn’t long after that Tsukune and Moka officially adopted Akako Motoyoshi and became his Guardians. 

Akako blankly stared off while he drank his shake. When he drifted from his thoughts and focused, he had two, bright-eyed youkai girls staring him down.

"Come on 'Kako let’s go to the arcade!" Hana giggled. Aya nodded and smiled widely.

"Yeah! Treat us!" The red-eyed vampire giggled. Akako took another ship of his shake and nodded. He stood, grabbing his drink and the bags and the two jumped to their feet. Aya took Akako’s free hand, and Hana took Aya’s. The three walked off toward the arcade, not minding that everyone was staring at the weird train of teenagers that swept past them. Akako didn’t mind. He didn’t care. He was content.


	52. Needed Confirmation

For the last month Tsukune has spent his time in presence of the Exorcist and Youkai Hades King. They have trained him tirelessly to tend to all the duties and relationships revolving around the two worlds. Affairs between the two kinds have progressed greatly in the past twenty years and they had hoped things would continue advancing forward to a unified future. After losing Seimei’s trail Tsukune had settled in the throne room of the Youkai King. He was going over file after file with his team. A few years back Tsukune had noticed things did not add up and history concerning the onmyoji did not match his present actions. Reading back through history Tsukune had discovered the onmyoji has been a Seer and a kind spirit.

Many believed he received his righteous spirit from his mortal father and his powers from his kitsune mother. He read stars for royalty and healed the sick. Status and species did not seem to matter. Many believed he was close to enlightenment as a mortal being until an illness took him in his sleep. He was buried by his emperor and a shrine had been erected in his honor. It seemed that these violent actions against human and youkai that believed in the Exorcist’s beliefs were all harmed by this revived omnyoji. The attacks had started long before he as an Envoy, just about the time he was going to the Youkai Gauken in fact.

Tsukune had also held growing concern for the growing number of unexplained disappearances around the Tokyo Metropolis, especially centered around the Shibuya Ward. Tsukune had obsessed over the past seven years in seeking out the escaped Ghoul and capturing it, but that night the fearsome youkai had escaped and was never heard from again. Anytime there was a murder or disappearance Tsukune was the first on the case. He just continued to run into dead ends. There had been no signs of struggle in many of the cases and in the rest it seemed to be a kidnapping or a runaway later resolved. It wasn’t long until the door of the meeting room was heard opening and Ginei and Mizore entered the room. The yuki onna had her usual blank stare on her face as she walked over to Kurumu who was half asleep reading files across the meeting table from Tsukune. Mizore sat by Kurumu and leaned toward her friend. She removed the lollipop from her mouth and gently blew against Kurumu’s cheek. The cold air startles the succubus and she nearly falls from her seat. Kurumu turns and glares at her blushing friend.

Ginei sits down next to Tsukune and pats his back. Tsukune is brought from his thoughts, finally alerted to the werewolf’s presence upon the physical contact. Tsukune rubbed his tired eyes. It was nearly thirty to eleven at night. If he didn’t call soon Moka would grow worried. Ginei and Mizore had been out searching the latest lead on the Ghoul. There had been a struggle at an apartment in Shibuya and they were checking for any signs of blood or youki that the human police had possibly over looked. They found nothing. There was a faint aura of youki in the air but nothing too out of place. The inhabitant had never been found. There was no trace scent of the youkai or human that the dogs could hold down. It was as if they vanished into thin air.

"Sorry Tsu-chan. There wasn’t any sign of a Ghoul." Gin professed.

Tsukune visibly clenched his hands around the paper he held his breath a moment while he collected his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" The man finally breathed out as his ruby eyes looked into the black ones of his youkai companion. Gin frowned and sighed. Lately Tsukune has been a little more than concerned about these disappearances. He couldn’t say he blamed him but he started to worry a little.

"Listen Tsu, there were no signs of anything. We can’t find any clue of him still being around, let alone alive." The werewolf calmly explained. "We even sent men after the youkai’s scent. No one could find him, even if there was some possibility it was him."

Gin tried to be calm about it. It was a ridiculous notion. Ghouls weren’t creatures to kidnap prey and take them elsewhere for feeding. They simply were not that smart, or controlled.

"What do you mean you didn’t find him?!" Tsukune had finally snapped in his stress. He had so many things to deal with that being unable to catch him this time wore on him. He was absolutely sure this time it was him. Something told him…he could feel it burning his blood. "I’m telling you he’s behind the disappearances!" Tsukune was more than sure of himself and all he needed was that scrap of evidence.

He would have gone himself but the Hades King was insistent that he read over the reports on Seimei’s activities. The werewolf on the other hand, was not pleased with his reaction. The youkai Guard-Captain was equally stressed with having to deal with all of the wild hunts that left them empty handed. They had followed Tsukune’s ' _hunches_ ’ and suspicions, believing that if any could be trusted it was his. But enough was enough. Tsukune had them running all over Shibuya in what could be easily attributed to Yakuza or situations the police should be taking care of.

"Ghouls don’t kidnap people! You should know better than anyone!!" The werewolf finally snapped as he pushed from his seat to his feet. All voices in the room silenced and all eyes were upon the two friends as they heatedly argued. Exorcist was standing by the King and looked up to the dark-faced man who merely raised brow and bite down into his cigar. Tsukuen slammed his hands flat on the desk, only now did the wolf realize his harsh words. Mizore and Kurumu were glaring up at the short-haired man. Tsukune stayed calm.

"I…think I should go." It was not that he had felt hurt by Gin’s words; in fact he knew they were true. Of course he would know. He was the same blood hungry monster that beast was.

He knew Gin only snapped because of his pushing, and Tsukune himself could barely handle the pressure right now. He felt his blood burning from the feeling. He knew that monster was laughing at him. When he met him in Saitama, he was no ordinary Ghoul, Tsukune could easily vouch for that, but the others could not. When he had told them he heard the youkai speak, they were, at first, disbelieving. It was unheard of that such a soul-blackened beast could speak, let alone have the state of mind above its hunger to do as such. Tsukune bowed in farewell to his teammates and to Exorcist and the King. Gin tried to reach out to his friend as he left the room.

"W…wait I didn’t mean it like that." But the wolf’s words fell upon deaf ears as the doors closed with a reverberating thud. He hadn’t meant to hurt is friend, but it was all becoming too much. Maybe Tsukune was losing his touch? No, he shouldn’t have doubted his friend like that, but still it seemed the situation was weighing down on everyone’s nerves.

It didn’t take long for Tsukune to take that long drive home. By the time he arrived in the front door he was exhausted. He could hear the soft hum of the television in the living area. He was sure the girls and Akako were sound asleep. He had to add to the girls room to ass space for their teenaged selves and had given Akako his own room, though the young man and girls still often fell asleep in the same bed, be it in Akako’s room or theirs. It didn’t seem the matter to them as long as they were together. Tsukune stepped out of his shoes and slowly slipped into his house sandals as he stepped up from the genkan. He could see the back of Moka’s head as he stepped into the living area. She was sitting up watching the television and had not once noticed his approach. Was she ignoring him for coming home late? It wouldn’t be the first time, but he’d hope maybe this once it wasn’t the case. He sighed and set down his back.

"Tadaima…’ Tsukune cautiously called out in a low voice. Moka still did not turn, but she patted the seat beside her. Tsukune walked around the couch and took his place on the couch. Without warning Moka laid her head on his shoulder. The scent of her pink hair was heavenly to his senses. He was glad to be home. He relaxed, his back sinking against the soft couch.

"Okaeri." She whispered as she brushed her soft lips against his cheeks. She relaxed back down with her head settling against his shoulder, her cheek brushing against the sleeve of cloth. Tsukune laid his head against hers and stared at the flashing images on the television screen. He didn’t really notice what program was on, but it didn’t seem to matter at the moment. They had only been sitting for five minutes or so before Tsukune’s hand drifted over to Moka’s. He hands were sitting in her lap and had easily reacted to his touch by entwining his fingers with hers. He looked down to his left wrist where sat the Holy Lock. His eyes followed along the limiter and he blinked.

***~~~~*~~~~*~~~~***

 

_With an explosion of youki the two bodies of the ghouls were hurtled from the warehouse into the flooded streets. Gin and Ruby sat in awe of their combined power. It was as if this Ghoul had a certain extent of control over his powers to be able to extend and retract his power at will. It was like watching a pair of twins dance. Their lulling motions were graceful and alluring. Each motion mirrored perfectly in an infinite dance of command and elegance._

_A chill ran down Ruby’s spine as she watched the two Ghouls fight in the ever growing storm. Winds had begun to pick up and tear branches and loose dirt from the surroundings. Lightning became more frequent as it flashed against the highest points of the rooftops, each moment coming closer to the fighting Ghouls._

_Thunder echoed through the abandoned city as lightning lit up the darkened skies. The once humid air now dropped several degrees, leaving behind a bone chilling freeze that did little to effect the movements of the two monsters as the only evident exhaustion was in their tired lungs that fought for oxygen. Tsukune was once against forced back with the twist of their combined youki._

_"_ _Give up’_

_The Ghoul snarled, shocking Tsukune. When had Ghouls been capable of speech? He recalls both times he had fallen prey to a Ghoul’s instincts his mind was far to overwhelmed with feeding to concentrate on anything but. The man looks up from beneath the tendrils of his soaked, now hazel, hair. The Ghoul chuckled as he and Tsukune began to pace circles one another. Their panting breathes cut into the air. The sound of feet sloshing in ankle-deep water ebb against their ears as the deafening hum of thunder receded from their senses._

“ _What…are you?”_

_Tsukune couldn’t help but allow the question the escape his lips as he panted heavily, trying to force the gulps of freezing air into his lungs. The man knew perfectly well what the beast before him was, he knew that he was what he could have become had it not been for everyone else always standing at his side. If he had allowed it he would have become like this soulless creature that mindlessly fed off the blood of everyone around him._

_"_ _Thy kin."_

_The Ghoul teased, grinning roguishly. Tsukune growled and lunged at the fiend, only for the two to fall into a grapple. Hand in hand the two stood, their youkis swirling against each other, cutting the tender flesh of their faces. Ghoul chuckled deeply, pulling his lips over his blood-stained fangs as a thread of maroon ran from his cut, down his neck._

_"_ _This one is what thou shall be in a time coming soon. It matters not that thou hast cometh this far and long, thou shall succumb to thine baser nature whether thou wish it not to be as such. All shall be naught."_

_Tsukune’s heart slammed against his chest as he felt a fire burn through his veins. Ghoul chuckled at the man’s momentary lapse and forced out his youki, sending Tsukune off his feet, but Ghoul held onto the Envoy’s hands. With a quick twist of his body the Ghoul used the momentum of his youki to hurl Tsukune back._

***~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~***

That was when Tsukune had noticed it. When he was thrown back, and in a momentary flash of lightning, he could see the silver glimmer of metal reflected against the Ghoul’s skin. Upon the Ghoul’s right wrist was a seal similar to his. A Holy Lock bound to the beast. Tsukune sat up at the realization. Moka looked up to her husband with concern.

Tsukune had not fully processed that night because of the pain that flooded him. That night though, was a constant source of torture from the Envoy. He had never known defeat to a monster at equal footing to his own ferocity. He had a clue now. He glanced down into the loving emerald eyes that belonged to his beloved. She looked at him with worry and concern, and with good reason. He had not been himself lately, and she has told him as such. He was not taking care of himself, staying up late and over working. She could taste the difference and had made him aware by begrudgingly skipping their loving rituals so he would get the hint.

He smiled warmly. He would no longer worry her. He placed his right hand against her cheek and pulled her close, kissing against her lips softly. He released her lips from his passionate hold before giving her a soft kiss at the end of her nose. He had missed her affections and has tried to curb his problematic change. He missed her touches and missed how she would simply drink from his blood because she loved him and could.

Moka pushed herself against his body and buried her face into his neck. She mumbled her warm breath against her skin, causing him to chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, giving her silent permission. Moka wraps her arms around her lover’s neck and he could feel the distinct pinch against the base of his neck, but it slowly became a numb after though as he used his free hands to brush the long strands of pink hair and pull them against his face. She had missed his taste. Even though it was still a bit off, it was much better than what it had been weeks ago. She had hoped he would make sure he would be well again because she knew he missed this as much as she did. He chuckled feeling her tug at the belt of his pants with slight desperation, and her fangs hadn’t even left his neck yet.

"Moka!" He softly chastised. She simply giggled and removed her fangs, licking at his wound to seal it.

"Shh!" She whispered, placing a soft kiss against his lips and continued her original task of disrobing him.


	53. Solemn Identification

_"_ _Give up."_

_The Ghoul snarled, shocking Tsukune. When had Ghouls been capable of speech? He recalls both times he had fallen prey to a Ghoul’s instincts his mind was far to overwhelmed with feeding to concentrate on anything but. The man looks up from beneath the tendrils of his soaked, now hazel, hair. Tsukune’s ruby eyes follow along the detailed markings on the Ghoul’s face. Between flashes of lightning he could see the scars that the darkness hid. Every inch of the Ghoul’s flesh was marked with battle. The same lines that etched out from the since healed bite wounds also tattoo this sealed demon’s flesh. Their hair both shone a deep hazel. Their eyes both burned with fire. It was like looking into a mirror. Tsukune tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. The Ghoul chuckled as he and Tsukune began to pace circles one another. Their panting breathes cut into the air. The sound of feet sloshing in ankle-deep water ebb against their ears as the deafening hum of thunder receded from their senses._

“ _What…are you?” Tsukune couldn’t help but allow the question the escape his lips as he panted heavily, trying to force the gulps of freezing air into his lungs._

_The man knew perfectly well what the beast before him was, he knew that he was what he could have become had it not been for everyone else always standing at his side. If he had allowed it he would have become like this soulless creature that mindlessly fed off the blood of everyone around him._

_'Thy kin."_

_The Ghoul teased, grinning roguishly. Tsukune growled and lunged at the fiend, only for the two to fall into a grapple. Hand in hand the two stood, their youkis swirling against each other, cutting the tender flesh of their faces. Ghoul chuckled deeply, pulling his lips over his blood-stained fangs as a thread of maroon ran from his cut, down his neck. As the blood trailed Tsukune’s eyes couldn’t help but follow it. That was Kurumu’s blood. That monster had attacked his friend._

_"_ _This one is what thou shall be in a time coming soon. It matters not that thou hast cometh this far and long, thou shall succumb to thine baser nature whether thou wish it not to be as such. All shall be naught."_

_Tsukune’s heart slammed against his chest as he felt a fire burn through his veins. He refused to believe it. He wasn’t like this monster. He wouldn’t succumb to these lesser instincts so long as he had his family close. The thunder bellowed out, causing Tsukune’s ear drums to pop slightly. When the vibration fades Tsukune’s eyes catch the silver glimmer of metal around the youkai’s arm. Impossible! It was the same as his. His thoughts caused his youki’s pressure to falter. Ghoul chuckled at the man’s momentary lapse and forced out his youki, sending Tsukune off his feet, but Ghoul held onto the Envoy’s hands. With a quick twist of his body the Ghoul used the momentum of his youki to hurl Tsukune back._

***~~~~*~~~~*~~~~***

 

"I was thrown off my feet because of it and was slammed into that wall. The pain was so terrible and I had lost so much blood that I couldn’t hold my consciousness." Tsukune had explained to his team what he had recalled. When he had recovered he had been overwhelmed by Inner Moka’s protectiveness over him and worry over his only daughter when she had told him what that human had done. He was overwhelmed with rage and personally overlooked the teacher’s imprisonment. The Envoy made sure that woman would never again see the light of day so long as blood ran though his veins.

The meeting room was quiet. The only ones attending it at the moment were Exorcist, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu and the two ayashi members.

"I have to admit I had never seen a Ghoul with such…control. It was as if he did have conscious thought, but that is contrary to what a Ghoul _is."_ The black-haired witch finally spoke up as she looked up to her teammates. They had been so involved in actually hunting the Ghoul they hadn’t considered any other alternatives. Ghouls are wild, they kill, murder, and if they were desperate enough for flesh: they were even known to dig up graves just to feed. They had anything but decorum. 

Kurumu was unusually quiet. She stared down at her cupped hands as she listened to everyone talk. Mizore looked up to her friend in silent questions. Little did words need to be shared between the girls. Kurumu blinked and looked up to Mizore. The yuki onna was staring at her with her usual bland expression. The only thing hinting at the ice maiden’s question were two, slightly raised brows. Kurumu smiled and shook her head in embarrassment. The succubus looked back down to her hands and said nothing else. Of course this left Mizore suspicious. 

" _For now,”_ Exorcist began. The robed man sat up in his seat, with his hands crossed over his face.

" _We shall concentrate on Seimei. We have gotten another lead on his whereabouts. It seems he is attempting to target the Youkai Gauken, and as of late my constant absence has caused a few small imbalances between student and faculty relations. I hope you three are up to it."_ The Exorcist chuckled as he looked up to Tsukune. Tsukune chuckled and motioned his hand in confusion.

"I understand your need for someone to take your place as Chairman for now, but wouldn’t Gin be a better choice seeing as he’s worked with the school longer?" He was still concerned for the argument he had with his wolven friend. He hadn’t seen him since that day. Exorcist shook his head and grinned in a dark and creepy manner.

" _You, Toujyou and Shirayuki are perfect as is. Both Moriokas are staying behind to assist me with the preparations necessary for completely sealing this Ghoul’s soul. I do still expect you to locate it."_ The man chuckled. Tsukune sighed.

"I understand." This was quite the mission. The Gauken had become the target of many a enemies as of late. Somehow, word has gotten out that the school was connected to the dimension in which the Barrier mechanism was hidden. If enemies managed to take over the school, their plans for bringing down the barrier would be for naught. The world was not yet ready, and if it was dropped any sooner…

 

**~Youkai Gauken~**

It’s been years since the Envoy has stepped foot in this school. Nothing had changed. Loud, gossiping high schoolers roaming around the front gates. First-years struggling between their transformations was always a humorous sight. Tsukune, of course, managed to silence everyone with his mere presence. His ruby eyes were hidden beneath his black shades. He wore a white blouse and a neatly knotted black tie around his neck. His left cuff sleeve was unbuttoned and rolled up to allow room for his Holy Lock. He knew that even with the Ghoul, he still smelled like a human. Much of the school was comprised of youkai or ayashi, so seeing a human, not even _half_ human was interesting. 

Half-humans were few and in between in the school and many were the victims of bullying. He recalled accounts from Fuzen Yumi where students would wait until teachers were on break to cause trouble. The young damphir has since completed University and was well on her way on becoming a popular fashion designer. Tsukune still couldn’t believe vampire-gone-fashion designer. She was really her own person, not like Moka in the least. He had put Mizore in charge of patrolling the halls for such activities as bullying. So long as he was here those menacing and shunning acts would stop. Ruby of course would continue her duties as ' _the Chairman’s assistant_ ’, Tsukune insisted that she’d do something else, but she was adamant about staying at his side and helping him in any way possible. Ruby still held intact her high school crush on him, even if she was slightly older.

"Hey Aono!!" A familiar voice called. The young man, a well as the entire gawking student body, looked up to see a familiar red-headed vampire, grinning in all of her auspicious glory. Tsukune could not help the nervous twitch he’s developed over his lifetime and rubbed at the back of his head.

After completing her degree at the University: Kokoa was offered a job at the Academy as a Martial Arts instructor and Weapons teacher. It was a specialty program for students who wished to join the Guard in the youkai world or the police force in the human.

"O-Ohayo Kokoa-chan…" Tsukune chuckled to the younger woman.

As usual Koumori, Kokoa’s pet bat, sat upon his master’s shoulder, emulating her emotions quite expertly. Tsukune walks up to the vampire and the pair make their way into the Academy. They advanced to what will be his new office for the next year, and hopefully something that will come without too much conflict. As the man casually spoke with his vampire-in-law, gossip quickly bubbled throughout the school.

It was common knowledge that Tsukune was the Youkai Hades King’s Envoy. A Guardian of Justice between the Human and Youkai worlds was not a foreign title to his rank. Girls fawned at the idea of meeting the Envoy, who was rumored to be more powerful than the renowned S-Class youkai: the vampire. Boys boasted that they could easily taunt him into a fight and prove they’re more powerful than a human Envoy. Tsukune already felt the killing intent burning against his back. He sighed as he reached the office. Kokoa patted him on his shoulder.

"Don’t worry so much! You’re gunna get yourself sick! By the way! I’m coming over for dinner tonight!" The vampire laughed and left Tsukune, who now had only his thoughts to listen too. 

Kokoa coming over for dinner wasn’t an uncommon fact, per say. The problem in said activity usually stemmed from the fact that Kokoa would often influence Aya and Hana to go out late at night with her to hang out. Kokoa was a good aunt…but Tsukune was quite the worrier when it came to the teenagers. Tsukune already felt the pangs of what would be a long and stressful day, for as soon as he closed his office door, he could clearly hear the sound of a body, hitting against the wall, making quite the crack against his door. He looked to the clock. It was barely ten past eight and students were already starting fights.

*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

 

"Pardon this one miss, but dost thou hast the time?" A smooth voice came from behind a young woman who had just left a department store.

She looked up, started by the man’s close proximity. His hazel hair was rather memorizing. She was nervous though. Something wasn’t right. He has a strange tattoo on his neck. She assumed it was probably a member of the Yakuza and knew it wouldn’t be smart to stay, so she bowed her head and quickly turned to walk away.

The man grinned and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back with considerable force. The woman tried to scream, but suddenly felt as if her lungs were constricting. The man turned the woman to face him. He wore a deep, black shirt and white suit slacks. His clothing seemed that of a businessman, if not for the extravagant pair of dark shades over his eyes. He lifted the shades to reveal his crimson pupils, which now had constricted into slits.

“Come…" He commanded. The woman felt a warm sensation in her chest as she felt compelled to follow the man. 

He led her away from the store, all of her items discarded in the street. Many had witnessed the pair, but it looked to be a momentary lover’s spat. They had felt for the woman who seemed to have such a controlling boyfriend, but they could do nothing as he had not struck her or caused scene. He simply called to her, and she followed.


	54. Tsumetai Rosario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspiration from the Rosario+Vamprie MP3 Tsumetai Rosario sung by all our favorite Rosario + Vampire girls! Tsumetai Rosario translates to: Cold (unfeeling, coldhearted) Rosary

Tsukune did not know how the Exorcist had done it! As chairman he was to allow the students to mostly learn on his own. Years of having to break up fights, especially involving himself, were utterly useless in this situation. Also, it seemed, the place of Chairman was not as easy as he thought. He had taken divination lesions from Exorcist and has earned himself a decent standing when it came to the activity, but it was still draining on his energy. The divinations were a necessity that allowed Tsukune to communicate with the school observers who resided in different parts of the world. One lived in the Americas and the other in Europe. He had been told by the Exorcist that, as he does, each Watcher assists a Hades King within their territory.

The man knew they were expecting something from him, but what Tsukune had no idea. They were always testing him and putting him through trials, and the man had not a clue if he has ever passed or failed them. Financial Records had to be kept in check, and he was thankful for Ruby’s experience with these office bound duties. The man was not used to them and was sure he would go insane if he had to learn to do much of this. He was not a salary man like his father; he could not deal with sitting still for too long. He was just glad to arrive home that evening. Ruby stayed behind in the youkai world to clean up a few last minute things, and not to wait up for her. Kurumu accompanied Tsukune.

The pair had driven along in Tsukune’s car. The succubus rode in the front seat and stared out of the window in boredom. The ride was quite long, and they pair had not spoken since they left the youkai world. Kokoa had gone ahead of Tsukune since he had gotten a call from the succubus to pick her up. Was she perhaps fighting with Gin?

"He’s such a baka sometimes!" Kurumu finally huffed out as the past through the tunnel on the highway. Tsukune glanced over from beneath his shades. He had forgotten to take them off after school, not that it mattered since he was rather accustomed to wearing them on a constant basis. The succubus sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear, glancing over to Tsukune.

"He didn’t want to come home with me because he wanted to work out! Why does he always get like that?!" Tsukune chuckled at his friend’s triad of anger. Gin was probably still mad about the other day. "Gomen Kurumu, it’s my fault for walking out on everyone." The man admitted. Kurumu sits back and crosses her arms over her chest. After a moment she sighs and shakes her head.

"No, he just doesn’t want to admit it was his fault 'cause he’s been doing the same thing." The blue-haired woman complained. Tsukune thought for a moment, and nodded when he remembered.

"That’s right. The Guard has been investigating all my reports on Seimei, right?" The ruby-eyed male questioned.

The Guard had spent the last few years piecing together a complication of the onmyoji’s _modus operandi_ and help create a psychological report based on both human and youkai studies of the data. It was clear that it was impossible this Seimei was the same said to have died all those years ago, and someone was impersonating the wizard. It was only a matter of finding out who. According to the report the figure was male, and to have a hate of humans and youkai that were sympathetic toward one another. After interrogating Tentare, they found out that she had been possessed and her rage and hateful feelings toward Moka manifested and caused her to act against her judgment to stray from the vampire and her family. It was clear whoever this person was had a powerful strength and possessed both youki and ki in a similar fashion that a witch held or a half youkai like Tsukune.

Kurumu pouted her lip as she cured a bang of hair in her fingers. Tsukune chuckled and the succubus looked to her friend, as if offended by the way he found this situation amusing. Tsukune waved his hand in defense, while keeping his other hand on the wheel of the car.

"Gomen, gomen." He laughed trying to catch his thoughts. "It’s just that sometimes I can see why you two get along so well." Tsukune sat back and grinned, seeing Kurumu blush at the comment. She scoffed and turned to face the window. "Don’t worry Kurumu. I won’t let Gin go overboard, just like he made sure I didn’t. That’s what friends are fore right?" The man said with a chuckle. Kurumu sighed and laughed.

"You never change Tsukune!" The two finally arrived at the house. The moment they stepped from the vehicle, that now sat parked in the driveway, they could hear music rippling out of the small home. 

Tsukune groaned upon hearing it. It was not so loud that allowed their human neighbors to hear, as their house was well reinforced for having youkai teenagers living in it, but Kurumu and Tsukne’s sensitive hearing easily caught the rolling thrums of bass.

"Aren’t you coming?" Kurumu stopped and looked back to Tsukune who had yet to leave the car’s side.

"I’m afraid to…” He groaned. Kurumu laughed and walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward the house. 

Inside there was loud music playing. He recognized it as some recording the girls made together when they graduated from the Academy at the school’s celebration. The Gauken raved at the girl’s performance. Tsukune and Gin proudly watched They knew who the girls were singing too. After everything they had been trhough, the boys could afford to be a little smug about the fact their girls sang for them. 

Apparently Ruby and Mizore had gotten to the house before Kurumu and Tsukune, and he wants to know how, but does not at the same time seeing that Kokoa, Mizore and Ruby are already drunk, Yukari cheering them on as the chugged down more beer cans. Tsukune looked to the girls and Akako. They were sitting in front of the television, hardly minding the noise. Akako and Hana played the Famicon while Aya nearly crawled over the two of them cheering their game on. Sitting on the couch, blankly watching was Moka. Though she was not as active as the others, Tsukune knew his lovely wife was drunk off her rock. The man sighed and walked over to the couch. 

"Tadaima." He kissed Moka on the cheek, announcing his return. The vampire’s face was flushed and she leaned her head back on Tsukune’s shoulder. 

Even though she was rather inebriated, the pink-haired woman smiled as brilliantly as she did those twenty years ago. Moka leaned against Tsukune and twisted so she could sling her leg over his lap as she shamelessly snuggled him. Tsukune nearly jumped feeling the cold touch of the Rosary against his chest and nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt Moka’s hand wandering where it should not be in the view of company. He chuckled nervously and grabbed her wrists, pulled her fully into his lap. He crossed Moka’s arms in front of her to keep her wandering hands still and kissed her neck, keeping her distracted from the fact he was holding her.

Now it was not much of a problem when Moka was drunk. More often than not she would get a little cuddly, but the problem was that if she was not allowed to get cuddly she would go from a sweet and happy drunk to a very violent drunk, very quickly. 

What did not help Tsukune’s situation was the burning sensation in his throat. He was thirsty and in the air of loud music and singing voices he could not suppress his affectionate mood and continue to brush his kisses across the length of Moka’s pale neck.

"Tsukune." Moka whispered to him in a needy voice. Tsukune nodded, knowing he would not last much longer. 

He hated feeding from Moka, he felt that she did not deserve to be burdened with is thirst. As much of a hypocrite it made out of him, his thirst could easily be ignored, though unlike Moka’s it could not be supplemented with tomato juice or transfusion packs. He stood up, hugging Moka from behind and danced with her a bit. She raised her arms up and reached back, hugging his neck.

The others were not completely oblivious but decided to ignore it and continued to party and enjoy themselves. Moka had set up sukiyaki on a hot plate in the kitchen, and it was enough to allow the girls to have food all night.

With a light thump, Moka’s back hit the door of their room. Tsukune had not once moved his lips from her flesh as he bit and nipped along her neck and collar bone. Moka had wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist and arms around his neck to hold herself steady as he quickly ascended the steps, discarding bits of clothing along the way.

Tsukune pulled at the last bit of article, shielding Moka’s chest from view, not that he could see it with his face buried in the crook of her neck. Moka whined, feeling against the door for the knob. She finally turned it and the two staggered in. Moka shifted her weight so Tsukune’s back would hit the door from the inside of the room, slamming it closed. She grabbed his cheeks in her palms and kissed at his lips. For someone ignorant of most vampire customs Tsukune was quite proficient at them. She never speaks much of those things, often hating her nature, even though Tsukune claims to love every part of what makes Moka Moka.

She heard Tsukune lock the door and she bite down on his tongue in anticipation. She loved to taste his blood on her lips, and it made it so much better when he wanted hers. She knew he was thirsty, she could feel his blood burning for hers, which gave her a euphoric high. The cool metal of the limiter on her chest began to warm up.

She whimpered and moved her hips, urging Tsukune to bed.

She had not told him what was happening, nor would she. She was ashamed.

Lately the vampire has noticed her seal breaking more and more. After the incident with Tentare, after she was able to shift her youki out of the seal she was sure it would break under the pressure, after so many years of weakening. She often tried to limit the number of times her seal was broken by using Belmont, but it was not always possible.

Her mind stopped all coherent thought when she felt Tsukune’s hands on her bare skin. He laid her on their bed and continued his affectionate assaults on the woman’s body. His blood felt hers get hotter by the second. She felt Tsukune’s hand nearing her Rosary. He needed her blood when hit was fully saturated with her youki, it was the only way to curb his hunger.

Moka gripped Tsukune’s hand and the man slowly stilled. The room was filled with their breathing and she could feel each of his exhales burn against her neck. His fangs had fully extended and she could feel them scraping at her skin expectantly and his wet tongue brushing against her already burning skin, cooling the fire, even if for seconds at a time.

"Tsukune…” Moka heaved out of her chest. She whimpered feeling Tsukune’s chest shake with a soft growl. She could already see some of his marks appearing on his body. "I-I love you." She lifted her hand from his wrist and placed it against his neck so her fangs could nip at his ear.

"I love you koibito." Tsukune responded, returning the affectionate stroke in kind. She could feel his chest against hers and each motion he enacted made it harder and harder to tell him. His hand slowly crawled back to the Rosary. He permissively tugged at it, while pressing himself against her body.

"You’ll still love me, even if the seal breaks, right?" She felt the tears in her eyes. Tsukune felt his heard twist in agony to her words. Did that mean…

Tsukune was not allowed to think about it though. Moka twisted her body, and forced Tsukune onto his back, making sure she never broke contact with his flesh. The motion had forced Tsukune’s hand to pull the Rosary before he could regret it, and find himself unable to remove it. The woman leaned in and viciously sunk her fangs into his neck. Tsukune’s instinct kicked in, feeling his blood flare. The Ghoul in him pushed his face against the crook of his lover’s neck and bit down, forcing the power giving liquid into his mouth.

Nothing sated a Ghoul more than his master’s blood. How he loved it with all his soul. He loved his master. He loved his creator. He loved his lover, the mother of his offspring. Moka felt Tsukune’s tears against her body as he drank. Her silver hair draped over the both of them like a curtain of silk. The vampire refused to let him go and make him feel rejection. She held her fangs to his neck and wrapped her arms around his body the best she could, making sure he would not release her, in turn rejecting her.

Neither let go, afraid to make their partner feel as if they were rejecting the other.

When their fangs finally left each others neck they lay there in the cooling sweat of their bodies. Tsukune’s hand relaxed and allowed the silver Rosary hit the floor. An explosion of thunder in the distance was slowly followed by the rushing sound of rainwater. Lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating the dark room of the two lovers for a split second. 

The cold Rosary laid on the hardwood floor, the center piece, a blood-red ruby, was cracked.

Moka lay on her side, Tsukune’s face pulled against her bare chest. She could still feel his tears as she stroked her fingers through his hazel hair as he apologized, and begged her to forgive him. It hurt her to hear him beg. Only her enemies begged, not her lover. She brushed her face in his hair, soothing his need to apologize away. 

Ths man was finally soothed to a dreamless sleep, lulled by the sound of Moka’s beating heart and the feeling of her warming love.

They knew this day would come eventually, but Inner Moka could not help but feel as if a part of herself died. For Tsukune’s sake she could not allow that to happen. She will continue to smile for him, so he knew everything was alright. She would continue to hug him and sooth away all his stress.

"I’m still here koibito." She whispered. Tsukune nodded, half asleep and pulled his body closer to Moka’s. She slowly traced his black tattoos until each one disappeared, along with his hunger for the night.


	55. Sunday Morning

The rains continued to pour from the early morning skies as Tsukune lay with his head on Moka’s lap. Their room curtains were pulled open to reveal the dark cloudy skies and their window open, allowing the cool air of the spring shower to rush in. 

Moka had woken up a bit before Tsukune, who was still exhausted from last night. She had washed her face and brushed her hair, before throwing her robe over her naked body and walking out into the hall to check on the others. It was a Sunday morning so everyone would sleep in. She peered over the balcony of the steps, being sure to pull in her youki so she wouldn’t wake them from their much deserved slumber. She could easily view the living area from the balcony’s edge.

The ruby eyed vampire glanced around the living room, taking note of Gin’s presence. He must have arrived later that evening when she and Tsukune had already retired to their room. Gin was curled against Kurumu, both sound asleep on the couch. Kokoa was on the floor, just at the bottom of the steps, passed out. Empty beer cans sat all around the red-haired vampire. Mizore had, at some point, lost her over shirt and now lay on the love seat of the living room in just her black tank top. Yukari, Ruby, and Hana were asleep in front of the television, the screen blinking “Game Over” from the still active Famicon system. They must have fallen asleep while playing. Aya and Akako were asleep forehead to forehead on a cushion of pillows made from the couch and love seat’s throw pillows. Moka noted the strange smell of blood in the air, but brushed it off as the taste of Tsukune still on her lips. The thought was appetizing, but she was still concerned about his reaction the night before.

"Moka…?" She had heard him call, almost desperately. She returned to their room and opened the door, only to have the scent of fear hit her senses, for it only to disappear when she stepped into the room. Why was he scared? Had he thought she left him?

"I’m not going anywhere…" She said in the gentlest voice she could muster, in an attempts to relax his anxiety. 

She made sure to lock the door as she walked back toward the bed; Tsukune’s eyes following her every movement. She had pulled open the curtains and lifted the window to allow the stifling scent to fully leave the room. She walked over to the edge of the bed, on Tsukune’s side, which was closest to the window. She brushed her hands against his hazel hair and removed her robe, climbing back into bed with him. He laid his head on her lap and she brushed her fingers through his hair.

The man lay there, listening to his wife’s breathing. Moka’s crimson eyes stared off outside, watching as the droplets of rain danced against their windowsill. Tsukune’s mind tried to settle on work as he considered ways to hunt the Ghoul down in an attempts to ignore the panging feeling of having lost someone precious to him, but the feelings of Moka’s fingertips against his scalp distracted him. He could feel the feelings she tried to convey to him through her touch, and closed his eyes to listen. He had been heartbroken at the moment, but he had not meant to feel so sad. For many years he knew that day would soon come, but Moka understood her mate’s pain. She understood because that outer shell was part of her. She would learn to get along without it, because the love and feelings brought out by that outer shell, which was extension of something else deep within her, allowed her to finally escape that lonely place she had hid behind.

Without her she would have never met Tsukune, and without Tsukune she would have forever been trapped in that choking darkness. He was the only light in that infinite abyss she was imprisoned in. She needed him, and he needed her.

Downstairs Koumori the bat had entertained himself by finding the peanut butter jar in the kitchen cabinets. His master was still unconscious, and the bat was hungry, so he decided to help himself to the sweet-filled plastic containers. As the bat devoured his treat he heard some shuffling in the living room and squeaked when he assumed it was Kokoa rousing from her slumber. She flopped out of the now empty peanut butter jar that rolled along the counter top, and flapped out into the living room. The bad had not been expecting to witness something so…weird.

"Akako, onegai." Aya whined, half asleep and she curled up against Hana who was inadvertently pushed against Akako. Hana hand crawled, in her sleepiness, to the familiar shelter of warmth between the bodies of Aya and Akako. 

Akako rolled to the side so his back was to the young damphir and ayashi. Aya continued to push against Hana, until the young human boy sat up. He felt like he was the ball that sat at the end of those funny metal clapping things that always really annoyed him. He somehow managed to give off a glare even though his eyes were still closed. He held out his hand and the hungry youkai bit into his palm. Hana was sound asleep, blissfully unaware of her friend’s activities. 

Now perhaps, it was a normal scene, but the tiny bat knew better. Aya wasn’t allowed to drink anything but transfusion packs and juice, especially after the incident with Tentare. The tiny bat squeaked out witnessing the clear violation of house rules and fluttered over to a sleeping Kokoa.

Akako didn’t really feel any pain when Aya fed, but then again, he was half asleep and just wanted to go back to sleep. Hana mumbled something about them being messy. The blue-haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. They had dropped some of Akako’s blood on her cheek.

"Ewww much…" Hana mumbled still half asleep. Aya licked at her lips and giggled. 

"I’ll get it!" The greedy vampire leaned forward and licked the droplets from Hana’s cheek. The ayashi whined and pushed at her friend’s face at the gross slobber contact. The two youkai girls were giggling, Akako just staring at them with a dumfounded look.

Kou squeaked and pulled at Kokoa’s hair until the vampire grunted and swatted him into the wall. She sat up and rubbed at her emerald eyes, yawning, and wincing from the headache she has earned from her alcoholic indulging. 

"Ne, it’s too early Ko-chan…" Not that Kokoa knew though, seeing the skies were a shady grey. On days like these vampires were rather gloomy and felt content to stay inside, seeing as water didn’t do them any good, though Tsukune enjoyed these types of days, and Moka had learned to love watching them with her koibito.

Kou frantically squeaked and looked over the couch. Kokoa rubbed her eyes and stood in disbelief to the bat’s explanation.

"Come on Ko-chan there’s no way she’d—" The vampire’s words were stopped dead on her lips when she caught the scent of blood in the air, coupled with the sight of Aya licking blood of Hana’s cheek. Akako still sat with his hand out, the wound on his palm unhealed because Aya had yet to lick it. Kokoa’s thoughts were interrupted though when Aya leaned over to do just that. The young vampire took the boy’s hand and ran her tongue over the palm to heal the wound, having learned long since that she could not leave her bite marks open, lest he continue to bleed.

How did she know how to do such things? These things were taught, not just randomly learned! Although Kokoa could say that wasn’t the whole truth seeing that she had learned from her sister’s through less than favorable experiences…but Aya had no one else to emulate! Moka and Tsukune were careful to always do those things in private! And Kokoa certainly only supplemented her anemia with transfusion packs!

"Aono Aya! You put that down right now!" Kokoa’s voice demanded in unquestionable authority. Aya, Hana and Akako froze at the frightening sound of the elder vampire. The other occupants of the room sleepily sat up. Kurumu pressed her hand against Gin’s chest and sat up, the werewolf simply opening his eyes, grunting under the pressure. Yukari sat up and yawned, as Ruby rubbed at her sleep encrusted eyes.

"What’s going on?" The sleepy, elder witch questioned as she pulled her black ribbon from inside her corset and pulled back her hair to tie it. 

She had taken it loose during the evening, keeping the hairstyle often wore on her, especially when she was drinking. Yukari had since lost her hat somewhere in the house so her shoulder length hair fell over her face messily as she fell back against the pillows on the floor, but Ruby nudged her, preventing the younger witch from re-attaining her sleep. Mizore stretched her arms over her head and touched her ice claws to her lip, habitually checking for her lollipop. The yuki onna looks over to Kokoa with a blank stare, but her aurora eyes clearly filled with annoyance from being woken up on such a lazy morning. 

Kurumu looked over to Hana who clearly had a slobbery lick-kiss on her cheek (she was a succubus, she noticed these odd things, especially when they came off as perverted to her).

"Morioka Hana what do you think you are doing?!" The succubus scolded as she stood to her feet, her tail sliding from the base of her spine, just peeking out of her skirt. The swinging, leathery appendage smacked the still half-sleeping werewolf who sat up.

"What the…?" Gin paused mid-question when he saw the rather dubious position the teenagers had gotten themselves into. He nearly barked out a laugh. "Oh man, you guys are in tr-ou-ble." The werewolf expressed in an amused manner, only to be swatted by the errant tail again, this time on purpose. 

He looked up, only to see Kurumu’s violet eyes glaring down at him. Yukari covered her mouth to politely hold back the giggles bubbling up upon realizing the situation.

"Onee-sama!!!" Kokoa called from the base of the steps. Aya, Hana and Akako rushed to their feet in an attempts to stop their older companion. Hana was grabbed by the scruff of her dress’ collar by her mother, who easily lifted the smaller teen off the ground.

"Iya! Caught!" The chibi succubus squealed as she struggled in her mother’s powerful grip. Aya and Akako clung to Kokoa’s waist in an attempt to knock the smug vampire off her feet, but they were no matched for the trained woman.

"Onee-sama!!!" Her voice easily carried upstairs, to Moka’s contempt. The silver-haired vampire sat with her back to Tsukune’s pillow, up against the headboard. 

All she wanted to do was stay there and comfort her mate; she was not really in the mood for sororicide so early in the morning. Tsukune chuckled and sat up. It seemed everyone was up now. Moka was a bit hesitant, looking to the hazel-haired man with concern, an emotion she rarely, if not ever, showed in her true form. Tsukune turned to look at her, surprised by her expression for a moment.

She was trying, and for it he was thankful.

"Don’t worry about me Moka. I’ll love you, no matter what form you’re in." He leaned in and kissed the crook of her neck to punctuate that feeling. The vampire allowed her eyes to roll to the back of her head and groaned at the feeling of her husband’s warm lips on her skin. She brushed her fingers through his messy hair. All she wanted to do right now was ravish him and ignore the cries of her younger sister.

"H-hey, Moka!" Tsukune chuckled at his wife’s grabby hands. "Later, we really should be getting up now anyway. I still have work today,’ He said, giving her another kiss. The vampire reluctantly released her husband from her grip and rolled off the bed to get dressed.

"You better hurry or she will be dead by my hands." The disgruntled vampire grumbled as she walked to her drawers. Tsukune laughed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Onee-sa—" Kokoa’s next cry was cut short when she heard the door of Moka’s bedroom open and slam closed. 

They could hear the paced footsteps of the older vampire as she made her way to the edge of the stairs. All jaws fell open. Hana, Aya and Akako stopped struggling and looked up to the now silent adults, than to the stairs. 

There stood a silver-haired Moka, in all of her youkai glory. She wore a long, dark blue skirt that had a slit down the left side of her leg, which easily showed skin whenever she moved. She wore a white blouse that was unbuttoned enough to reveal the matching blue silk tee beneath. Her silver hair was pulled up slightly by a silver hair clip that resembled a bat. The hair ornament had been a gift to the vampire from Tsukune on their first anniversary: she treasured it.

"What is going on that has everyone so wild, so early in the morning?" The vampire ground out as she sat her hand on her hip. The house seems to have been struck into dead silence by her mere presence. Moka admitted to herself: it was a bit amusing. "I would expect others to stare openly, but you have all already seen me in less." She teased, snapping everyone from their gawking.

"Onee-sama! Aya is sucking human blood!" Kokoa finally said, snapping from her reverent stupor.

"Nooo!" Aya and Hana simultaneously cried, causing the others to look up at the blue-haired teen. It wasn’t as if she was in trouble for the act. "Kokoa-nee! How could you?!" Aya said fitfully and she pounded her tiny fists on her aunt’s sides, the red-haired vampire, grinning triumphantly, as if averting a natural disaster. 

"Aya." Moka’s smooth voice commanded. The tiny youkai flinched and looked up to her mother, smiling, in a futile attempt to appease her. "Akako." Her voice called again, pulling the attention of the blue-eyed boy. 

He looks up to Moka, almost fearfully, but his expression was also blank. He had seen Inner Moka once before. He doesn’t quite recall what happened, but he knew Kokoa and Yukari were the cause. They were the reason he now had his own room in the home, seeing as they had already done the first step by creating a massive hole in the inner halls of the first floor.

Moka motioned her finger, indicating for the two teens to follow her. Aya and Akako looked to each other than to Moka, who stopped for a moment, with her back to them.

"Testing my patience?" Moka mused. The two picked up speed and followed after the vampire who walked the pair to her room.


	56. My Heart is Tempered Stone

Moka sat on the edge of her bed with her right leg crossed over her left knee. Her long silver hair ran down her back and onto the neatly pulled back sheets. Aya and Akako stood side by side in front of the more than imposing woman, their heads lowered. Aya nervously brushed down the front of her dress, and Akako had his hands dug deeply in his pockets, his fingers playing with the chain that ran from his choker down into his pocket. Tsukune stood by Moka’s side. This was more intense than his meetings with the youkai and human leaders.

When Tsukune was done getting dressed Moka had called him out of the bathroom and informed him of what Kokoa had told her, which was backed up by the others. Tsukune knew his daughter was in hot water, and he was to act as witness and would attempt to be a buffer between wife and daughter, and only pray for Akako’s sanity after this. 

Tsukune knew Moka did not have experience with such things, after all that was how she met Tsukune, but she was fifteen. Aya is only thirteen, barely out of middle school. It did not matter if it was Inner Moka or Outer Moka. Tsukune smiled and placed his hand on Moka’s shoulder. She looked up with her scowling face. Tsukune always found her serious expression so beautiful on her, and it was even more fascinating when he could make that permanent scowl transform under his actions making her smile.

"Aya." Tsukune softly called to his daughter. 

The young youkai looked up. Her crimson eyes peered up toward her father in sadness. Tsukune glanced away and inwardly chuckled It was the same look Moka gave him when she was innocent of a crime she was clearly guilty of… especially biting him in her sleep, which he can only assume was the case here after hearing Kokoa go on and on. Moka crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Unless you’re planning on marrying at such a young age I don’t think this is something you should be doing." Tsukune quickly sputtered out, trying to not become embarrassed himself. Moka, Aya and Akako’s jaws dropped. The man cleared his throat and continued.

"This is a very intimate act done by vampires and that’s why you should drink your transfusion packs!" It was a lie, Moka and him knew it, though the though made Moka shift a bit in her uneasiness because it was only _partly_ a lie. 

Although that that was something Tuskune did not need to know, she was sure it was something she suspected he was well aware of considering her actions. Aya blushed and Akako stood with his mouth still open. 

Moka brushed a strand of silver hair from her face, behind her ear, a nervous twitch that was a remnant habit of her other self. There was not a reason she should feel embarrassed, but she did. Why? Her ruby eyes glance up at Tsukune, who is clearly uncomfortable with this. Was he uncomfortable cause it was _true_ or because he was being a hypocrite?

"Your father is right. It’s unbecoming for a lady…" Moka added unconfidently. Aya was grossed out beyond all thought. 

It was only a harmless means of getting nutrition. It seemed normal enough, according to her instincts, but she was raised with knowledge of what it means to be in love. She sees it every day with her family. Akako was her friend. She cared for him as she cared for Hana. He was not … _that_ to her.

"T-that means… you, and outo…" Aya stammered out as she put her hands to her mouth. Aya looked to Akako and the young man returned the look. Both of their eyes widen and they turned away. Both were too embarrassed to speak. After a moment of silence, Aya finally looked up again.

"Ew." She knew her mother and father _kissed_ on occasion, but her mother… her father’s blood? She turned and left, horrified by the thought. Akako nodded and turned, following her out. As soon as the pair closed the door, Tsukune exhaled, nearly collapsing.

"Oh kami! They believed that." Tsukune breathed out, dropping down beside Moka, collapsing back on the bed. He spread his arms out and sighed. They barely dodged that bullet. For now they would have to watch Aya and Akako, knowing full well she’s already picked a favored food source. The silver-haired woman’s usually pale face was currently a soft shade of pink.

"Nodo ga kawakimashita…" Moka mumbled as she pressed her fingers to her lip. Tsukune blinked at the familiar phrase. He tried to sit up, but the man was too late. Moka had rolled over his body and straddled his waist. The silver-haired woman pinned his hands down on the mattress on either side of his head. He chuckled nervously.

"H-how about we get you some juice if you’re thirsty Moka?" He offered as the ruby-eyed vampire parted her lips just slightly, but even still Tsukune could see her large fangs pressing out almost tauntingly.

"But Tsukune…" She whined.

Wait.

She whined? 

Tsukune blinked in shock. Moka chuckled, having triumphantly baffled her husband. She frowned slightly, almost disappointed.

"Please?" She asked. Tsukune could never find it in him to tell her no. Not the first time they met, not twenty years after. He nodded, before the Envoy himself was aware of what he has just wrought upon his person. Moka leaned forward, but took a moment to brush her lips against the outer shell of his ear.

"Itaidakimasu!" Moka whispered seductively.

"W-wait Moka! I’ll be late!" The hungry, and frankly roused, vampire bit into her mate’s neck and drank her fill.

 

**~Hades Castle~**

Tsukune was late, in fact, an hour late. He had missed the afternoon meeting. The Envoy strolled into the sparsely occupied meeting hall, rubbing at his neck. A few of those on Tsukune’s team chuckled amongst themselves. Those were the breaks being in love with a vampire, a few teased. Even the Hades King had a smug grin on his face, which annoyed Tsukune to no end. Why did he always find it humorous?

Gin had left ahead of him with Kurumu, the pair having made up after their disagreement. Kurumu went to her usual station with Mizore. The succubus’ charming abilities often became useful during interrogations, but they had to be careful of its use as certain things admitted under charm falls under hypnosis and are often dismissible in court cases. The older man sat himself in his usual seat, just beside the Guard Captain. Gin snickered, earning a glare for the sore emissary.

"Don’t get all mad at me now." Gin laughed, handing Tsukune a folder of papers. "I found something to lighten your mood. Though I think Moka did that for us already."

He teased, Tsukune snatching the file report from him. Gin chuckled at his friend’s annoyance. It was rare in this day to see Tsukune get flustered about anything, so it was well worth the glares. Tsukune opened the report and read it over.

_00:19:23, Saturday evening in the Hiki District of the Saitama Prefecture, just outside the small town of Kawajima, a mummified body was found by local children out playing._

_At various other locations other bodies were located almost simultaneously and reported to police._

_The bodies were promptly transported to a local morgue for inspection. The coroner, Mukade Akira; a local centipede youkai, has confirmed through dental records that the bodies were that of the individuals gone missing from various Prefectures in the past few years._

_The bodies had appeared to have been mummified because each one had been bled dry and left in a cellar like area where it was dry, and free of any sort of weather._

_Each body had vampiric bite wounds on the neck, indicating the culprit as youkai rather than human._

* * *

 

Tsukune put the report down and stared at it.

"So it proves…" He said in both relief, and horror. It was true! Yet somehow this Ghoul, controlled itself. Gin nodded and patted his friend’s shoulder. Kawajima? Tsukune stood up from his seat. "Kai, get me the other reports will you?" Tsukune called to one of the ayashi. He nodded and left the room. Gin raised brow to his friend.

"What’s up?" The werewolf questioned as he glanced off, watching the ayashi rush off. The Hades King had since looked up from his place interested in Tsukune’s sudden change in energy. He chuckled as he took a deep drag of his cigar, pressing his teeth against the skin of the object. The ayashi shortly returned with the requested reports. Tsukune spread them all along the meeting table, end to end and opened each one up. The team gathered around Tsukune as he followed down the line of the missing reports. They were organized by date of filing.

"We found the Ghoul first in Moroyama, of the Iruma District. When Kurumu was brought to the hospital we had discovered had we not removed the Ghoul from her she would have been completely drained within moments." He moved along down the line, pressing his finger against the other folder. "The first two missing persons reports came from Ogawa, just two districts from Moroyama."

He continued down.

"A single report from Yorii, which is just south of Ogawa. Ogose, Yoshimi, and finally Kawajima." Tsukune finished. Gin slowly stood from his seat. The werewolf pulled the folders so he could see them properly.

"Taron, bring me the maps." Gin called to the hawk youkai. The sniper nodded and went over to their shelved supplies. The youkai quickly pulled a number of maps from the collection and laid it out on the table. Gin unfurled the rolled maps and located each prefecture. He pulled a plastic sheet over the paper map and snatched a dry-erase marker they had in hand during meetings. He marked over the plastic each prefecture with an 'X’. 

"Holy…" The werewolf stood back stunned, his expression only mirroring the team’s. Tsukune nodded as he leaned over.

"He’s traveling away from his original location, south." The Envoy looked over to the Guard Captain. Gin shook his head in disbelief.

"No way, where would a Ghoul want to go?" The werewolf questioned. Suddenly a Guard burst through the door with urgency. All heads snap up to meet the Bull youkai.

"Aono, Morioka-taichou. They’ve found another victim. Bled dry, left in the open outside of Miyoshi in the Iruma District." The Guard saluted and Tsukune hit his fists against the table. The Ghoul was getting sloppy. Something has forced him into a sense of urgency.

"He’s moving faster." Tsukune cursed under his breath and looked to Gin.

"Wherever he’s going he’s heading into the Tokyo District." The werewolf motioned to the team to leave and prepare.

"There’s way too many people, and a lot of foreign businessmen. It will be on us if a foreigner is attacked by this thing. Tsu…" Gin put his hand on the man’s shoulder. "I know it bugs you man, but you’re the only one who even has an inkling to how a Ghoul thinks. This isn’t a normal Ghoul." 

Tsukune nodded. He knows… he knew his friend only meant to encourage his finding the beast. "Don’t worry Gin. I’ll figure something out and come join you. Don’t let him leave Iruma." The Envoy ordered. Gin laughed and patted his back hard.

"Don’t worry about us! Worry about figuring it out!" Gin and the rest of the team left for Iruma. The only ones left in the room were Tsukune, Exorcist and the Hades King. The Exorcist chuckled and motioned his hand to Tsukune.

" _Have you an idea?"_ Oh the old priest was clearly amused. Tsukune wouldn’t let it break his spirit though. The man grinned and looked up to the pair.

"I think I’m starting to get an understanding of what’s going on." Tsukune held up his left hand, looking to his Holy Lock. He pressed his hand over his heart. "I can feel it here… And you knew it all along." Tsukune looked up to the Mikogami. The Exorcist chuckled and nodded.

" _I don’t think you need me to give you hints anymore. You are no longer a boy." The man chuckled._

Tsukune nodded and bowed his head.

" **Hey."** The Hades King called. Tsukune stands and looks to the darkly robbed old man. He chuckles and removes the half-smoked cigar from his lips. **"We have things to talk about soon. Make sure this place is safe. If you ever wanna see that barrier down…"** He chuckled. Tsukune nodded and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nodo ga kawakimashita: I'm thirsty


	57. A Ghoul’s True Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~~~~~*
> 
> We are not the monsters they claim us to be.
> 
> We feed of blood, but not by choice.
> 
> It keeps us alive it gives us our voice.
> 
> This crushing feeling on my chest is a dream.
> 
> I am not undead.
> 
> It is not what the priest had said.
> 
> Feeling this solitude makes me scream.
> 
> I understand now, what it was he meant that eve.
> 
> It wasn’t something I wished to believe.
> 
> Please Moka…find me.
> 
> *~~~~~*

Gin’s team arrived at Iruma. Ghoul had come out into the open. His clothing was torn and bloodied from those he had murdered. His eyes were distant; his heart was racing in his chest, ready to burst.

"Bring me Aono!" His voice curdled against his gnashing fangs and the piercing screams of the woman in his arms. The blood that dripped from his mouth spattered against the woman’s paper white skin, her earnest struggles in vain as the demon’s arm gripped tightly around her neck.

Tsukune was on his way with great haste as they eyes of the human world fell upon the beast that neither stood as human nor youkai. It was a scene never before witnessed by mankind.

The Ghoul had met with a man, who told him the truth.

He wore a white mask with painted eyes and curled whiskers of a beast. The masked man told him it was the humans that had taken it from him. _They_ alone had taken the most precious thing away from him.

The Ghoul was wrecked with grief at the knowledge of millennium passing. He had traveled south to the place he last recalled. Surely many things had changed, but she was timeless, ageless, _his._

Ghoul had led them to him; the Ghoul had called for help in the only way he knew how. He destroyed, he created carnage, he screamed.

"Bring him to me!" His voice strained with rage, his body quaking with fear. He only knew of one other like him who would know his sorrow, his pain. He was his _only_ kind.

It had Gin’s men confused, shocked, horrified. What had brought the demon to its panicked state? Such a monster was not known to show emotions.

Thinking upon: it there had never been any accounts of the fiend’s existence.

Killed, murdered before a day or an hour had passed.

What had caused the demon to grieve, what had caused him to murder?

"What have you done to her?!" Wrecked with sobs he twists the woman’s neck, snapping it clean. 

A shot fires, from the sky, far above the city streets, which have been barricaded end to end by Guard and Police. Into his shoulder and out of his flesh a bullet pierces, bringing the beast into a deeper rage. The Ghoul charges, prints of blood mark behind his steps, a trail of his own blood races down his pal, tattooed flesh.

The Captain transforms, pulling his youki into his muscle and flesh. Baring his fangs the werewolf charges and catches the Ghoul’s hands into his. They grapple. The werewolf knows his strength is not enough. A ghoul stands far beyond the S-class of a vampire, far beyond the ranking of any living being on t his world and beyond.

The wolf is tossed aside by the Ghoul, only to have his shadow pinned by the feathers of the ebony-haired witch. The pale-skinned man, scarred from head to toe struggles against his binds, falling to his knees screaming in pain.

"Bring her back, monsters! Bring her back!" He sobbed, crying out their names with hatred, as if they had been the ones to kill the woman that now lay dead in the street.

Present to the side was Mizore and Kurumu. The two youkai women had seen this once before, they had recognized the scene before the witch knew what was upon her. Kurumu fell to her knees, recalling that night when Tsukune’s Lock broke.

****~~~~****~~~~****

“ _No…” Tsukune thought as his body was violently hurled and thrown through a headstone._

“ _Tsukune no!” Moka called out. The vampire stood in the fog veiled graveyard on the property of Youkai Gauken. All around chaos raged as youkai fought against youkai. Screams barreled across the skies as dark clouds sealed the school from the rest of both the Youkai and Human worlds._

_Earth and gravel sat upturned across the grounds of the burial grounds. Unsettled dust swirled at the feet of the two remaining youkai girls and lone human male._

“ _Moka!!”_

_He immediately responded, recognizing the voice of his koibito and raced toward the cemetery._

“ _Moka!” He called out._

“ _Tuskune!” Moka responded._

“ _How rude of you to ignore our battle!” Kiria darkly laughed, backhanding Moka across the gravesite, through multiple headstones. The silver vampire lay beaten. Tsukune’s heart lurched in his chest. All around the screams of students and battle filled the dark skies. It had all come down to this._

_Kiria moved so fast, his body seemed to had vanished. The only thing Tsukune remembers was being punched through numerous headstones._

_"Tsukune, no!" Moka cried out, her body straining from the pain._

_He looked to the ground. Kurumu lay unconscious, bloodied. Moka lay just across the succubus, barely able to hold herself in her sitting position._

“ _Run Tsukune!” The silver haired daiyoukai cried out. She had been too weak to fend him off because she overexerted in training, Tsukune too must have been at his weakest. She wouldn’t have his death on her conscience._

“ _Ah and the last piece has arrived.” Kiria turned, wiping blood from his lips. Moka held her hand to her neck in shame when Tsukune glanced in her direction. Kiria had bitten and drank from the proud vampire. Tsukune’s eyes widened with shock. Moka would have sobbed if her pride would have allowed it. If she had the strength: she’d rip Kiria’s smirking head off his neck._

_What was Kiria? He wasn’t a vampire, he wasn’t a human either; but he was a bloodsucker none-the-less. He took great joy in defeating the girls in such a cold-hearted manner: turning them to harm each other, forcing them to fight when their wills were against it. He thoroughly enjoyed the life of a lap dog…_

_Kiria laughed at the sight of Tsukune’s scowl._ _“_ _You look mad Aono, was it something I said?”_

_Tsukune could no longer hear the cries of Moka, which were now joined by Kurumu’s hoarse voice. All Tsukune could hear was the dull indignation of his soul. He was faintly aware of the blood rushing between his ears and the sound of multiple heartbeats. At this point, only one word flashed in his mind:_

“ _ **Mine.”**_

_Kiria raised a thin brow at the young man who seemed frozen in place._

_Tsukune’s Holy Lock cracked the final seal, releasing his youki. With that final feat, Ghoul took over the young man’s mind, body, and soul. He charged at Kiria and grabbed his neck. Ghoul lifted the ayashi from the ground, eyes burning red and once black hair falling a deep hazel. With ease and monstrous brutality Ghoul proceeded to smash Kiria’s body into the ground, repeatedly._

_Even after the ayashi stopped moving Ghoul continued its rampage on the man’s body and punched at his sides, face and any other viable sections of flesh, and muscle._

_Kurumu could not move, but she had still been conscious. She had watched as Tsukune brutally murdered Kiria, than continued to deface his wrecked body, just destroying him. She tried to cry out, but tears only poured from her eyes, her body no longer strong enough to move._

_Ghoul finally stood. Moka fought against her pain and fatigue to push onto her feet._

“ _Tsukune…” She softly called, tears threatening against the super vampire’s claret eyes. Ghoul turned to her with beaming, blood-red eyes. His blood rushed through his veins, superheating his entire body. He tackled Moka to the ground; the vampire had neither the strength nor will to fight him off. She turned her head away, tears streaming down her face._

****~~~~****~~~~****

To this day everyone was led to believe that he simply had drained Moka and fell unconscious, but Kurumu knew the truth. Moka had confided to her best friend. Tsukune had given her the same gift she had given to him.

It was the nature of Ghoul and Vampire, she had told the succubus.

Ghouls were born from the love a vampire cursed a human with. It was never a purposeful event, but never-the-less it occurred, though rare. A vampire wrought with grief would attempt to revive their human lover, and often with dire consequences.

A Ghoul and Vampire were bound by blood.

Though Ghouls were violent, and mindless creatures with no souls, their vampire creators held such a close bond that they often killed those who sought to end their lover’s already lost life, starting wars simply to protect them. This had been the reason the Great Barrier had been erected in the first place.

These wars spilled into the human territories and caused great destruction across all lands. To protect themselves, the Great Hades Kings erected the Grand Barrier and vampires were shunned from both human and youkai worlds.

To end these wars, priests sought ways to seal a Ghoul’s power to keep it from harming others. With their master’s blood and a seal a Ghoul could be tamed, and often kept his soul. Those were the lucky few. 

After a time: the Ghouls that kept their souls would continue their lives with their lovers.

Well known to vampire legend was the tale of the Princess and the Warlord:

He was a powerful Damiyo in love with a Vampire Princess that had come from the West. She was hidden from both youkai and human suitors by her father. Those brave enough to seek her out were killed upon treading the vampire’s territory.

One brave and clever Damiyo, whose name was lost to history, had lured the princess out of her castle, by using his blood. It was a sweet and delicious smell that the princess could not resist.

The Damiyo offered his blood to the princess, in return that she come be his wife.

She had gladly agreed and he rode back to his kingdom on horseback.

When the Vampire Lord found out he was furious. He rode with his soldiers to destroy the Damiyo’s castle. The warriors were powerful and well trained in the art of defeating youkai such as vampire, and fended off the castle, but a stray arrow belonging to the Vampire Lord struck the damiyo in the heart, killing him. The princess grieved for her lover, refusing to live eternity without him.

She bit into his neck and offered to him her blood, to restore his mortality, but she had given him too much, and his human body could not handle the youki and he became a Ghoul.

The Damiyo’s priests sealed his curse, but thereafter many feared the power the princess held over the damiyo’s now cursed blood. Many sought to kill the princess but none succeeded and were killed by the Damiyo’s new power.

One day the princess fell ill, a curse had been placed upon her body when she had grown weak from childbirth. The damiyo grew enrage and razed his own court. He murdered and swore he would bring out the traitor.

No one could stop the Lord, not even the princess once she had regained her health, it had been too long since they had shared their blood and her power to persuade him had weakened. She needed to save her lover from being killed. So she offered her blood, luring the enraged damiyo. The priests of his court sealed the lord and buried him deep beneath the mountains that lay beside the castle.

The princess raised her lover’s son and continued to live in the castle. Many vampires believe that the damphir’s descendants’ still live in the town that now occupies the land the castle once laid: in Moroyama, Saitama.

Kurumu knew what she was witnessing. 

It was the rage of a Ghoul, who believes they have lost their lover. She also knew there was no way of stopping it without the blood of their creator. 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Tsukune was speeding toward the scene of the chaos. There were roadblocks set up detours, but the Envoy pushed through in his jet black car, in hopes he would make it before he was too late. 

His car just turns the bend of the mountain highway. He felt the killing intent, but he still had not seen it coming.

From the side of the mountain, a gang of boar youkai had been pushing debris down the mountain side. A dead log was rolled into the road. Tsukune tried to swerve around it but hit the highway’s metal barrier. The car reeled down the side of the mountain. Tsukune undid his seat belt and kicked the door in, jumping from the moving vehicle and landing onto the side of the dirt incline. Tsukune grunted feeling that killing intent again. He looked up; his markings had grown over his skin, pulling over his cheeks and across his forehead.

Standing at the edge of the broken barrier was Seimei. He threw out his arm, the sleeve of his white haori billowing across the air. He sent out a tongue of fire. Tsukune jumped off the incline and fell backwards off the cliff, pulling his arms across his face to protect himself.

As Tsukune felt the air of the wind against his back, he looked up to Seimei as the man removed his mask. Tsukune’s eyes widen as Seimei’s blond hair cuts across the wind. The four boar youkai charge head first down the incline, bent on killing the man.

Tsukune tried to call out but his back slammed against the canopy of trees off the side of the mountain highway, branches and twigs slashing into his flesh as he fell, finally hitting the ground below. The sound echoed across the forest.

Tsukune landed against bedrock, although not dead, he was badly injured, even with his strength he still had a mortal body.

He was slowly losing his vision as sticky red liquid fell over his eyes. He could hear the distinct snorting chortles of the boar youkai and felt as they roughly handled his body, carrying him away from the scene of the accident.

The boars carried the injured man deep into the forest, through a tunnel that cut across the Grand Barrier, into the youkai world.

At home Inner Moka tried to deal with the prospects of being a housewife. While the vampire glared at the disaster that would become dinner she listened as Kokoa, Yukari and the children played the game system.

The silver-haired woman sighed and wiped her hands off the apron she wore over her chest. She ha d her silver hair tied back in a ponytail, to keep it from getting dirty and she had switched out her skirt for some black tights that cut off at her knees.

"Dinner’s not gunna cook if you keep glaring at it mama." Aya’s voice rang as the young vampire skipped into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Don’t spoil your dinner." Moka threatened in an icy tone. Aya shivered and peeked her head out of the fridge, holding up a can of tomato juice. Popping the can open she dropped in a straw and returned to the living room. Moka watched as the miniature mix or Tsukune and her walked back to her family.

For what it was worth… Moka felt content.

Her heart began to race, as a dark feeling chilled her blood. Her ruby eyes widen. She removes her apron and walks toward the door, grabbing her car keys from the side table.

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa called. Moka stopped, but did not turn to look at her younger sister.

"Kokoa, Yukari, don’t let them leave the house until I return or Kurumu return, do you understand?" Moka ordered.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa spoke up hesitantly. Moka was acting oddly.

"Do you understand Kokoa?" She interrupted the vampire’s questioning. Kokoa and Yukari knew _something_ was wrong. Moka only ever behaved like this when Tsukune was in trouble.

"Hai, Onee-sama." Kokoa reluctantly agreed. Without another word the vampire left the house. She went into the garage and started up her crimson red Ferrari. She glared into the rear view mirror before forcefully pulling from the driveway, and sped down the street.


	58. Jyubokko

Moka could feel her blood boiling. Her radio was blasting, in an attempted to keep herself calm and keep from causing accidents on the road as she sped across the highways with one goal in mind.

The blaring metal violently beat as she cut through traffic and grew closer to where her husband was to meet with Gin’s team.

_"They’ve found the Ghoul in Iruma. Gin’s team is already there I’m going there now to meet them."_ She remembers hearing his voice over his phone as he drove through traffic. The police had blockaded the roads to keep the entire section of the town locked down. Moka avoided all of those roads and cut straight through city streets. 

Even when the silver-haired vampire heard the angry calls of sirens behind her, she only raised the volume of her radio, and stomped down on the pedal.

Gunfire did not stop the beast, youkai could not hold him. He broke from the witch’s binds and pulled her hair into his grip, pressing his cold blood-covered hand into her tendrils, and dragged her to the ground. Gin charges the Ghoul, but his ears perk. Ghoul stops at the unfamiliar sounds of sirens.

"Mizore!" Kurumu calls, spreading her wings out and flies into the streets. Mizore removes her lollipop from her mouth and jumps over the barrier, blowing out a gust of freezing air. 

Ghoul snarls and jumps back as ice spikes shoot up from the ground, forcing him away. Kurumu dives down and scoops up Mizore. Gin had jumped back to evade the icy attack and perked his wolven ears to the sound as it got closer. In the distance a red blur slowly came into focus. People were waved out of the way and soon Moka’s red Ferrari crashes through the barrier, slamming into the Ghoul. The beast grabs against the nose of the metal beast and presses his feet into the ground, being pushed back, as his clothing further tears from his skin, leaving his upper body completely exposed and but a shred of pants on his body. He has a two scars running down his shoulders cutting down toward his ribs.

Moka stepped out of her car, her silver hair billowing against her own youki. The police stopped their cars and stepped out, but the already present Police and Guard recognized the woman and called back their friends from interfering. They summoned an evacuation of the area.

Moka’s youki threateningly flared and her ruby eyes seemed to glow. The Ghoul felt the familiar youki of a daiyoukai, but it wasn’t _his youki: t_ he youki he bounded with. The Ghoul roared back and began to laugh as the blood over his skin began to dry and his youki began to rise. In an instant the demon charges and punches a fist to Moka. The Vampire grabs his fist and steps to the side, releasing her youki, pulling it into her arm. Keeping her momentum, she releases his hand and he continues running forward, but curves around at his high speed and charges back at the vampire who still appeared to be falling. Moka suddenly crouched than jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick into the beast’s stomach, sending him staggering back a few inches. 

Moka lands and sends a rolling kick against his side and finishes off with an axe kick, dropping the beast’s body into the asphalt, cracking it.

"Where is he?! What did you do to Tsukune?!" Moka screamed as she continued to brutally kick and pound the beast into the ground.

Though a Ghoul was indeed a _powerful_ being, even more so than a daiyoukai such as a vampire, but he was weak without his master’s blood.

Moka grabbed the demon’s neck and she glared into his ruby eyes. The Ghoul weakly gazed into the vampire’s eyes. He hissed and lunged out his hands for her neck, but Moka twisted around and slammed him into and through a nearby building. Moka narrowed her eyes and back flipped, kicking in halve a massive chuck of brick and mortar the beast threw. Ghoul charges out of the collapsing foundation with an iron rod in hand and strikes at the vampire, but she sends out her youki, throwing him back, and kicked out against the iron rod, bending it indefinitely.

The Ghoul discards the useless weapon and charges Moka again in his rage and sorrow.

Moka stands still, closing her eyes.

As soon as Ghoul was near enough she grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach, cutting her hands through his chest. She felt tears run down her face at the memory of having done this to Tsukune. She would not kill this beast though.

He belonged to another. 

Ghoul coughed out blood over the vampire’s shoulder and slowly fell to its knees. Moka knelt down with him. She stayed silent as the beast bit into her shoulder, violently pulling at her flesh.

"I’ll find out." She said softly. The Ghoul weakens his grip and stops struggling. "But I must find _my_ mate first. Where is he?" She spoke in a whisper as the beast fell weakly against her body.

Onlookers were shocked by the woman’s single minded authority and power.

The sound of the blaring metal dies down. Moka looks up to see Kurumu in the driver’s side, waving her hand. The Succubus turned her eyes down and away in a familiar motion. Moka bowed her head as she stood, with Ghoul, conscious, but weakened in her arms. Gin and a number of the Guards come to detain the Ghoul.

"Do not kill him, Gin." Moka looked up to her friend. The Guard Captain was in a spot. A creature so dangerous was killed on the spot normally. "I made him a promise. He must survive until I fulfill it. I shall not be indebted to someone." Moka coldly spoke as she looked away. Ghoul looked up with his blurred vision. 

With her silver hair flowing backwards, it reminded him of his lover. It was as if she was still there. His lover always wore a beautiful black kimono and her long silver hair always freely blew against the mysterious power that surrounded her body. Ghoul rasped out and looked to the ground. Moka glances over, not turning herself to face him. She stands indifferently, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The one such as I…thine heart and blood burn for he, as she for mine…" The beast spoke

Moka turned her head to the Ghoul as Gin’s team carefully lifted him on to the emergency cot as it was wheeled in. he was strapped down and his wound covered.

"But ye cannot find my kin at such a distance… he lies in the world, beyond, where only demon reside. Find her, this one begs you. Azami no Fuzen." The beast breathes out as his body and youki finally fall to sleep. Gin turns to Moka.

"What happened to Tsu?" The werewolf questioned. Moka gazed off toward the distance, not saying a word. Gin chuckled and shrugged. "I can see why the other Moka was so cute." The werewolf jumped back when Moka shot him a glare. "I’m kidding! Don’t worry. We’ll take care of the Ghoul until you find Tsukune, but there’s only so much I can do Moka." The Captain warned. He turned to walk off with the team that would be escorting the prisoner’s body. Gin paused and looked over his shoulder. "At least take Kurumu and Mizore with you." 

Moka did not turn to face him, but nodded. Gin and his team left. Ruby went with his team as she was the only one trained to care for a youkai both medically and magically.

Moka walked over to her car, she paused a moment and flicked off some debris off the hood. She climbed into the driver’s side, Kurumu hopping over to the passenger side. Moka glances in her rear view mirror, spying Mizore comfortably sitting in the small back seat with her feet pressed up against the from seats. The yuki onna waves her pale hand at the vampire and Moka adjusts her mirror, closing her door. Kurumu and Mizore quickly snapped on their seatbelts, knowing what would happen next.

Moka turned up her radio, blasting her metal music once again; the bass easily heard throttling from the tiny vehicle. Moka pulls the gear into drive and races away, taking advantage of the sports cars ability to go from zero to top speed in a matter of seconds.

Moka nearly mows down the police as she speeds away down the street and onto the highway to the nearest youkai tunnel.

 

 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Northern Shelf of the Youkai World**

The youkai world was broken up into parts, allowing the more powerful races to control their territories, keeping balance in the worlds. To the South was a forbidden territory controlled by the Vampires. The south was deep in the dark, almost black forests of the world. Ruins that stand testament to a Vampire’s power and rule litter the lands. The two clans that control the various lesser vampire clans and youkai which resided in the area, such as: Goblins, Imps and other servant youkai, were the Akashiya clan and Shuzen clan.

To the Eastern reaches, by the swampy reaches that spread out to the oceans, lived the Kawataro clan. The Kappas ruled these lands and shared their watery and swampy territory with sea spirits, water youkai and the clans of Boar and Lizardman youkai.

To the West, by the valley edges, where Youkai Gauken was located, sat the Middle Clans. Clans of youkai mixed between ayashi, youkai, and Boundary Races that still held connection to the Human World., more so than their surrounding allies. A great lake reached through the middle territory and separated the Eastern, Southern and Middle territories from the Northern tribes.

The Northern tribes reached high into the mountains. A thick fog covered the entire territory base which climbed high, only vanishing where the permanent snow of the chilly altitudes met with the lands.

The Northern Territories were ruled by the Kitsunes. Trickster youkai and more violent clans such as Ork youkai and Wolf youkai lived in these isolated mountains.

The great lake was fed by a river that cut across the mountain’s untouched ancient forests of Jyubokko trees, demonic trees that hide themselves amongst other trees and bushes that communicate with other plants, altering the flora around them, often forcing travelers to become lost. 

Tsukune slowly regained consciousness. His ruby eyes flutter open to a heavy fog that reaches high above the canopies of trees. He did not move, feeling if anything was broken. He seemed well enough; except for the massive bruise healing on his back. He lay there for another moment, taking in the sounds and sights. He could faintly hear a river cascading in the distance, and could hear the soft buzzing of cicada and the howls of wolves far in the distance. He slowly sits up, the bruise burning painfully with each stretch of muscle.

The man had been discarded in the middle of the Jyubokko forest where he was to wander for eternity until his starved mind and body went insane and he was either killed by roving Wolf youkai clans or killed himself. No human had ever made it out of the Jyubokko forest alive, and it was what Seimei was counting on.

Tsukune pushed to his feet finally, leaning on a tree for support. He knew it would be best to follow the river’s flow, and was the safest route. He pushed off the tree and began for the sound of the river.

The tree he had leaned upon shifted slightly, pulling its branches in slightly.

Tsukune’s shoes crunched against the forest ground, which was littered with branches, leaves and even bones. He ignored the pain in his back as he walked, concentrating on his thoughts.

He faintly remembers the Boar youkai carrying him a long distance, at least he assumed. He continuously fell in and out of consciousness due to the injury on his head. He unconsciously reached to his hazel hair, feeling for the wound. He could feel the caked on blood, but it had otherwise healed up.

He heard the river just over a small hill of tree roots. He carefully gripped the roots and climbed his way up and over, only to find, that he could still hear the river up ahead. He sighed and dropped down over the roots and continued to walk.

And walk.

He slowly began to realize something was wrong. Nothing looked the same, yet he was still walking toward the river, whose sound had neither receded nor advanced. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something other than the thirst burning at his throat. After all of that blood loss his body was using his youki to heal.

Pushing past the feeling in his throat, he carefully listened to his surroundings as he walked. It was all around him. The trees, and the fauna itself, were moving.

He had been listening so deeply, he had not caught the feeling to his left. He stops, only to be startled by a pair of Sickle Weasel youkai racing across the ground.

"Out of our way old man!" The pair laughed as they cut through the bushes. Tsukune fell back, weak from his blood loss, and his body exhausted from expending itself healing. He slashed his hand against a rock, cursing out his pain. He pulled his hand against his chest and favored it as the wound burned.

Tukune froze, locking his eyes to the spot on the ground in front of him. 

He could hear something moving behind him. He slowly glances over his shoulder and watches as a tree pulls from its roots and slowly walks toward the man. Tsukune tries to plan out his escape but he was still too injured to escape from something like this.

He glanced to the side and tried to roll out of the way, but roots pulled out from beneath the ground. Tsukune slams his head into the unexpected barrier. He shouts out when branches wrap around his body and lift him off the ground. He tries to flare his youki to ward off the enemy, but it was no use, his youki was too faint now, and his ki was barely keeping him conscious.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed out. That last effort to defend himself had turned against him: he expended the last bit of his youki. The man falls unconscious once again. The awaken Jyubokko looks to the unconscious human in his hands, than turns to walk away.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Moka felt her blood flare up again. Kurumu’s eyes widen, noticing her friend’s suddenly grip on the stick shift.

"M-moka wait!" The vampire growls and pushes the Ferrari to its limits, breaking through the tunnel barrier. Kurumu cannot handle her friend’s driving, and tries to hold onto the dashboard for dear life. The yuki onna seemed perfectly content reading a manga book in the back seat as she thoughtfully rolled her lollipop between her lips.


	59. Blood is the Lifeforce of Many

Tsukune wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious, but he felt strangely warm. His body wasn’t as numb as before, and his throat wasn’t as dry, thanks to that warm liquid flowing into it. 

The Northern forests of the youkai world had now become black with night. The sounds of the howls seemed nearer than they did before and the noisy cries of cicada had been replaced with the soft crackle of an open fire. Soft brushes of chilly mountain breeze could be heard howling down through the forest, it seemed especially loud in his rest.

The man’s eyes flutter open to an unfamiliar ceiling. How many times in his life had he been in such a situation: waking to an unfamiliar ceiling? It never became a comforting sight. He felt his back against what felt like the forest floor: twigs, needles and leaves scattered against the ground, but the ceiling was evidence enough that he was in a cave. He could see shadows dancing on the cave walls as the nearby fire, which warmed his body, flicker against the winds that howled across the cave entrance. He stares at the dancing shadows, recognizing his own laying figure, but just beside his shadow he could see an unfamiliar figure. He had not turned his head, nor had he moved his body. He gave away no evidence of his being awake, save for the change in his breathing.

He felt the figure move beside him, and heard the fire crackle as more tinder was tossed into it, feeding its dancing flames.

The man closed his eyes. He had strangely felt, fine. His throat was no longer dry, and his body no longer ached. He felt the tight pressure of bandages wrapped around his previously injured hand. She slowly shifts, lest startle the figure in the cave. Whoever they were, had cared for his injuries and, somehow, his thirst.

Tsukune finally sat himself up and glanced over to the figure beside him.

He looked to be a young man, no older than twenty. He had tanned skin, and short, spike green hair. He clearly was not human as his lower body appeared to be a twist of vines and wood, even his skin seemed scaled and dry. Tsukune stared as the young man’s black, pupil-less eyes stared: mesmerized by the flames as the shook against the violent winds that chilled the cave wherever the fire’s warmth could not reach. Tsukune watched as the figure suddenly grew a small branch out of his arm, and snapped it off as swiftly as it grew: tossing it into the fires. The young man smiled and chuckled.

"I see that you’re awake." The smaller fellow spoke out cheerfully.

Tsukune sat up and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling at the shame of being caught staring.

"I’m sorry I’ve just never—" He tried to explain, but the young man cut him off, and shook his head.

"It’s okay, not many people see our true forms." He explained. Tsukune nodded and crossed his legs, lowering his ruby eyes to stare at the ground.

"Hayashi." The boy spoke. Tsukune looked up in confusion.

"Hayashi, but you can call my Nushi, everyone does." He chuckled.

Tsukune nodded. "Nushi… I’m Aono Tsukune." He offered. Nushi laughed and nodded, turning to face Tsukune suddenly.

"Yeah, everyone knows who you are. You’re that fellow that’s trying to make everyone friends, right?" The smaller male spoke up.

Tsukune wasn’t too sure how to answer Nushi’s question without revealing who he was. Not everyone applauded his efforts, perhaps he was one of them. Nushi grinned at his hesitation and sat back, kicking out his legs.

"Haha, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t bother me either way. It’s not like I ever leave the forest." He responded with a cheerful voice. Tsukune nodded and relaxed. He had never seen any youkai like Nushi before, but he began to wonder if he even was a youkai. It didn’t really matter. He just needed to find out where he was. Tsukune stood to his feet and bowed to Nushi.

"I thank you for helping me, but I need to go, my friends are in trouble." Tsukune turned to leave the cave.

"I wouldn’t do that if I were you." Nushi warned. Tsukune paused and looked back to the young man, who stared at the fire, and poked at the tinder with an elongated finger that has taken the form of a tree’s twig.

"There are a lot of violent youkai in the forest at night, and a human can’t make it out of here alive without getting lost, especially without the protection of a Jyubokko." Nushi explained. Tsukune walked over to the fire and settled down on the opposite end of it, across from Nushi. The forest youkai looked up and smirked.

"So, what is a Jyubokko?" Tsukune asked. He was not a regular human, but he has learned to since take the heed of spirits like this. After all he was friends with a yuki onna. Nushi leaned back and pursed his lip in thought.

"Jyubokko are trees that have come to life after their roots soaked up tons and tons of human blood. They’re often called demon trees because they play pranks on travelers and get them lost in the forest, but they’re really not so bad once you get to know 'em." The young boy explained. Tsukune laughed nervously, but it seemed he had no other choice. He was sure it wasn’t a life, afterall he had gotten lost, he saw it for himself, and even remembered when the tree had picked him up.

"Wait." Tsukune suddenly remembered. Nushi tilted his head slightly.

"That tree, that picked me up, was that a Jyubokko? And how did you get me away from it?" Tsukune questioned. Nushi laughed and crossed his legs.

"Like I said, they aren’t so bad once you get to know 'em." He replied.

"So do you know any? Do you think I can ask one to let me out of the forest?" Tsukune was desperate. He had to get out of here; the others would be in serious trouble if he wouldn’t know… Nushi frowned at Tsukune’s distressed gaze.

"Well sure. I don’t see why not. You’re up to it?" Nushi asked. Tsukune nodded. He felt fine, his wounds had all healed and his youki was back in check. Nushi laughed and jumped to his feet.

"Come on then!" Nushi put out the fire and Tsukune stood to his feet. He was grateful to the young boy, whatever he was.

 

**~Middle Shelf~**

"Yes Gin, that’s what the Ghoul had said." Moka was still racing down the highways, now within the youkai world. Kurumu had since sunk back in her seat, carsick from Moka’s driving. Even on her phone she managed to speed and weave through the highways like it was second nature.

"Are you sure you can trust his word?" Gin responded over the cell as he watched Ruby in the medical bay, continue to tend to the demon’s injuries.

"I’m sure. Have you been able to track Tsukune’s phone?" She questioned as she weaved around a truck with little effort, cutting a few more years off the succubus’ life span. 

"Yea we managed to track it to the Northern boarders before it disappeared. The Northern shelf is pretty rugged so the signal may have been lost." The werewolf explained.

"That’s fine all I need to do is get there." She said with a dark grin, hanging up her cell and setting it back on the dashboard, where it somehow managed to stay nearly completely still in the speed Moka was racing across at. Kurumu found it disconcerting.

"The North lands are dangerous. Tsukune appears to be human, even still. They are very hateful of humans in the North." Mizore stated. Moka glanced up through her rear view mirror at the yuki onna who was still calmly reading. The ice maiden’s aurora eyes glance up, meeting claret eyes. Moka clutched the shift and sped up. Her red car is now a fading dot along the curving roads.

 

**~Northern Shelf~**

Tsukune followed the young man through the dark forests that were dense with fog, and littered with fallen trees and craggy rocks.

"Say Nushi, what kind of youkai are you?" Tsukune asked as he pulled himself over another rocky ledge. Nushi was sitting at the top of the short, but sharp cliff face waiting for Tsukune to climb his way up. Nushi laughed nad kicked out his legs. He pointed to the wooden twists of vine and tinder.

"Can’t you tell? I’m a forest youkai! We’re called a lot of things. Wood Nymphs, Wood youkai. Pick whichever you’d like!" He said as he watched Tsukune pull himself to the top of the cliff face. 

Tsukune chuckled and nodded. He was out of breath, but wasn’t yet tired. Nushi jumped to his feet and motioned for Tsukune to follow. The two walked along in silence for a time. The dark skies only seemed to grow darker as the fog became thicker; blotting out what few stars had been visible. Nushi seemed to be enjoying the stroll as he skipped on ahead of Tsukune, who had to be careful. Although his youki allows him to detect what he cannot see, he still needed to keep his concentration to do so.

"Hey…Nushi?" Tsukune called. Nushi sat atop a rock as Tsukune climbed over a veritable wall of roots meshed with surrounding bedrock. The man pulls himself to the top of the meshed vegetation and looks to the young man.

"Why did you save me?" He could not help but ask. He really was not used to it. Not everyone was pleased with his works to strengthen relations between worlds, even some humans. He only had his friends to trust, though that never stopped Tsukune from helping others, never one had it. 

Nushi clearly was thinking about his answer. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting his lip slightly.

"Well, why not?" The wood nymph continued walking along, Tsukune following him.

"You said the North hates humans…I’m human." He admitted. Was he still ashamed of that: insecure with his own standing? Apart from his youki, that took the form of a Ghoul, all in all he was still human. Nushi hopped across a few boulders, cutting across the river.

They had finally reached the source of water Tsukune had originally been traveling toward before he was attacked. 

The water was clear, and chilled the air around it as it reached across its path, where it would eventually cut into the great lake. Tsukune pulled himself onto the first boulder. It was cold to the touch. He took care not to wet the bandage on his right hand as he pulled his body onto the gray stone. Tsukune stood atop the rock and looked down the river path. Even in near pitch-black surroundings, Tsukune could see the soft glow of fireflies and yousei, fairies, in the distance. The fairies wings seemed to glow a dim yellow, showing off their dark, black and violet wing patterns. Their tiny hands caught water droplets as they sprinkled up from the rushing stream.

At that moment, Tsukune wished his family could see this. Nushi watched as Tsukune stared at the nightly event. The wood youkai grinned and jumped onto the boulders hopping over to the Envoy’s side.

"Because the fireflies and yousei even get along." Nushi spoke up. Tsukune blinked and looked down at the shorter individual. Nushi only stood high enough to reach Tsukune’s chest.

Nushi grinned and hopped back to the other end of the river and dropped into the bank. He leaned on the boulder and smiled at Tsukune.

"Plus, you shared your lifeforce with me." Tsukune furrowed his brows and jumped across the boulders, landing on the river’s bank. He looked to Nushi who was sitting down on a fallen log, creeping with deathcaps. 

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked in confusion. Nushi grinned as Tsukune walked over to him. The wood nymph took Tsukune’s right hand and pointed to the bandage.

"Your blood spilled on my roots and I saw your memories and everything that makes you, you." Nushi explained. Tsukune blinked and thought back to when he fell. His hand was cut open and his blood was spilling everywhere. He looked to Nushi in shock.

"You mean you’re the…?" Tsukune was unable to finish his sentence. Nushi grinned.

"They call us by many names. Wood Nymphs, Forest youkai, and Jyubokko." Nushi chuckled and jumped off the log, continuing down the path. Tsukune looked to his hand.

"Hurry up Tsukune! You don’t wanan get lost again do ya?" Nushi called. Tsukune chuckles and turns to the young man, nodding. He follows Nushi down the path along the stream. The youkai folds his arms behind his head and continues their walk. "A lot of creatures in this world survive by feeding off a others." Nushi muttered, seemingly to himself. 

Tsukune looked up, the youkai glancing back over his shoulder. He grinned and flicked a bang of green hair from his face.

"But those who feed on blood have a different connection to the world. We’re often seen as evil and cursed, but Jyubokko have healing powers, they can even revive the dead." Nushi explained.

Tsukune listened as the youkai spoke. There was something he understood about blood bonds. He _knew_ that Ghoul was looking for something, and the sense of urgency he felt, had since disappeared. Did this mean what he thought? He also felt Moka, but it too had past. Currently his body was filled with a sense of content, but also… guilt?

Tsukune looked up to the back of the small youkai’s head. "Nushi… did you feed me your blood?" Tsukune questioned, but the youkai did not answer, only continued to speak.

"For a long time I lived in this forest. Alone. But ya’know that was okay? Cause I had fun pulling pranks on the other youkai that lived here." Nushi jumped up on some debris and walked along it, so he now stood at Tsukune’s height. Tsukune glanced over to the nymph. He had a sad expression set on his face. Even in the darkness Tsukune could see it.

"One day I had found someone in trouble, bleeding like you, but they were dying. I knew his memories were pretty bad, but I thought, maybe if I gave him a second chance he would change. You know right?" Nushi stopped and turned to look to Tsukune. The older man was silent for a moment, but nodded. He understood the feeling of wanting to desperately help someone, and give them a second chance. He had done so once for someone, a long time ago. The person was like a brother to Tsukune.

He had not seen Hokuto since…but he always hoped… "You had pity for their grave situation…" Tsukune responded. Nushi smiled and nodded, but his features once again returned to their lonely, guilty gaze.

"The man used my gift, and me." Nushi sat down and curled his legs in. "He seeks to destroy the humans. Human blood runs through my veins, because human blood fertilized my growth." Nushi chuckled at the morbid thought. "I don’t know whether perhaps it is a curse, or a blessing. Jyubokko gain healing powers and life from the blood, but the way we receive it is a tragedy." Nushi had been betrayed by that person he saved, yet he still had saved Tsukune. Tsukune looked to his hand, than to Nushi.

"Nushi…" Tsukune called to the youkai. He looked up to ruby eyes of the man he had saved.

"He’s the one that has been causing all this terrible death… hasn’t he?" Nushi nodded and lowered his head in shame.

"Take me to him." Tsukune stated. Nushi looked up to him, confused. The Envoy smiled. "I understand your pain, because we share the same lifeforce, right?"

Nushi wiped his nose and chuckled. He jumped to his feet and put his hands to his hips. "Of course! We’re brothers now, you and I! But you’ll have to keep up with me!" With that Nushi raced off into the forest. Tsukune hesitated before following and looked down the path that would lead him away from the Northern territories.

"I’m sorry Moka, give me time." He silently prayed.

"Tsu-chan! Let’s go!" Nushi called. Tsukune turned and raced after the wood nymph.

Moka knew it…she felt it. "Tsukune, you idiot." She muttered as she came to a screeching halt just at the boundary of the Northern and Middle Shelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayashi: Written 林 can spell forest or corpse


	60. Lost in the Snowstorm of my Anxiety

The sun was slowly rising above the Northern Shelf, but little good did it do as the heavy fogs that shielded the territory. Nushi and Tsukune continued their travels toward the base of the North Shelf Mountains, having only stopped once during the break of dawn to eat and rest. The hazel haired man was determined to reach their destination. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt that Seimei lived here.

He endlessly studied youkai and human territories. For claiming to be so different, human and youkai only differed in one place: their youki and ki. They had the same wants, needs and there were many which were violent, and many which were peaceful. A youkai’s supernatural nature often made them more passionate about life: this he had learned a long time ago being with Moka and the others.

He was forced from his thoughts when he miss-stepped, and slid down a few centimeters from the vertical mountain wall. Nushi stopped and looked down toward the man. Tsukune grunted and gripped his hands against the cliff face, panting heavily. The cold airs pulled visible moisture from the man’s lips. His hazel bangs stuck to his face, framing his smooth features. Tsukune’s hands were dry and his throat even more so.

"Tsu-chan?" Nushi called with concern as his vines and tinder covered legs twisted effortlessly against the rocks. The forest youkai pushed off the side of the mountain and lengthened his roots, lowering himself to Tsukune’s level. The older man laughed and smiled at the young youkai.

"I’m alright. I was just distracted." He admitted, before pulling his body up and continued to climb. Nushi grinned at the man’s efforts. It was inspiring to see someone go to such lengths when he was guaranteed nothing more than the gaining of more enemies. 

At the other end of the shelf, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore traveled. The vampire could feel he mate’s scent laden through the fog. The Northern winds blew down from the top of the mountain. Legend has it that a Snow Witch controls the winds, carrying them away from her mountain cliff home. The only problem Moka faced was that if she could smell him, other youkai traveling this way to catch scent of him. Tsukune was ignorant to such things, and she had to locate him before another did. Above the group Kurumu had taken to the air, gliding near the canopies of the forest searching by air. The blue-haired succubus had to take care as her wing span was easily obstructed in the tightly knit forest and a constant chill rushed down her wings: easily burning them against the cold air.

The yuki onna had no trouble in the weather and slowly followed Moka at her own pace. The ice maiden had been uncomfortable ever since they had entered the shelf. Moka had noticed her discomfort and looked over her shoulder once in a while to check on her companion.

Further north, past the Shelf Mountains, at the very edge of the youkai world sat the Snow Village. If wars ever broke out within these territories the yuki youkai would be in danger as the only thing protecting them were the constant blizzards and heavily, snow packed lands. It wasn’t impossible to enter the village, but it was still difficult. Mizore constantly worried about her family and always questioned her choice.

She had been the first and only yuki onna to ever deny the ceremony.

She never had children and probably never would now, but she could not betray her heart. It was yuki law, and because of her choice she was excommunicated from the village. Her mother never scolded her for her decision, and said it had been her choice since the beginning.

" _Your hahau-e will always love you Mizore. Just be happy and never regret the actions you take in life."_

Those were her mother’s farewell words. Days after the yuki onna would sulk in a chosen corner of the Aono household. Her friends, her only remaining family had always comforted her.

" _We’ll always be with you Mizore."_

Tsukune had told her.

" _You know love you more than anyone!"_

Kurumu full-heartedly exclaimed.

" _Even the other me worries about you."_

Moka admitted. She was happy.

Mizore looked up at the silver-haired Moka, who had been glancing back at her the entire trip. Mizore smiled and nodded, affirming the vampire’s silent questions. The daiyoukai huffed in mock annoyance and walked ahead.

She was always happy with them.

Nushi and Tsukune finally reached one of the second highest points of the mountain. They would have to travel on jagged and dangerous landscape until they reached the next incline. Tsukune looked off into the light windstorm that swirled about the lighter coating of snow that lay atop the mountain.

"The Castle…" Nushi began; panting and pulling his roots form the ground. Tsukune sat up and looked to him. The snow was cold but he needed to sit none-the-less. The wood nymph pointed off toward the distance.

"He lives in the castle that sits as white as the snow. We gotta be careful. I hear there are a lot of snow youkai here that eat travelers." Nushi warned as he stood. Tsukune nodded and stood to his feet. The wood youkai chuckled and bounded off through the thick snow. Tsukune chuckled and followed him as well.

The sun had since been completely blotted out by a thick covering of storm clouds that only produced roaring winds that cut across the Envoy’s sensitized cheeks. His face was a prickled red and his body fought to hold what little warmth was left within it, but Tsukune braved on. With a stoic expression he pushed forward. The only thing on his mind was protecting his family from this monster.

It was the last thing he remembered thinking before everything went black. His body collapsed against his will, having spent all of its strength.

"Tsukune!" Nushi ran over to his side, but he too was out of his element. His green roots and hair had dulled to a brown and his tan body was paling as well. "Tsu! Wake up! You can’t stop m-m-moving!"

The forest youkai shuddered. A howl of winds rips across the landscape, and the howl of another voice. Nushi’s entire body shudders as he pulls out his roots and vines to wrap around himself and Tsukune’s body. He pulled the older man close to his body and sat trying to warm him up and protect him. His vines were tough and would be difficult to cut without tools. He wouldn’t let some rouge youkai eat his friend…

The howl broke through the snow and in the distance Nushi saw two golden eyes staring at him.

"S-s-sorry…Tsu." Nushi than too lost consciousness.

A soft padding pressed closer to the pair. Standing above them was a massive white-furred werewolf. He wore grey, fur-lined pants and wool bracers, but nothing else to cover his white-furred chest. The yellow-eyed werewolf looks around but sees no other, nor does he hear anyone coming anytime soon. The youkai bends down and scoops up the pair of unconscious travelers. He hoists Nushi over his left shoulder and Tsukune over his right. The blizzard appears to clear for the wolf as he walks toward a snow coated cottage that appears in the distance. As the wolf walks toward the cottage the blizzard closes behind him, shaving his footprints from the snow.

 

~ **Aono Household~**

Blankets were spread out on the living room floor of the Aono Household. Kokoa and Yukari had stayed over for the night. It was early daybreak, nearly six in the morning. Aya, Hana and Akako were already in the kitchen making breakfast and lunch. Hana was in charge of making the obentos for the three of them. The young blue-haired ayashi had gained quite a bit of her mother’s skill when it came to cooking and Kurumu was no slouch when it came to teaching the young girl.

Aya and Akako worked on making breakfast while the two adults slept. The two worked well together and weaved and stepped around each other while they cooked. The warm smell of breakfast quickly filled the house, rousing the witch and vampire from their slumber. The pair rose, only to find the three teens have already dressed in their uniforms. Aya, Hana and Akako went to a human-youkai middle school, the only of its kind.

The family sat down to breakfast, and they leave the home together. Kokoa and Yukari drop the three off at their middle school. The two women stand there and watch the three happily laughed and talk as they walk past the school gates.

"It had always been a secret wish of mine you know desu…" Yukari said with a giggle looking over to Kokoa. 

The witch wore her hat as usual and her hair was braided back, allowing her round face to be spared from any obstructions. She wore a specially made blouse with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. The long sleeve covered the horrible scars on her left arm. Koumori the bat sat perched on his master’s shoulder. He held a similar confused expression that his master did. Yukari giggled and turned to Kokoa.

"That one day I could take care of Moka and Tsukune’s children." The witch smiled. Kokoa raised a brow than huffed, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I suppose it isn’t so bad…having nieces." The vampire agreed. The two women laughed and turned to head off for work themselves. Students gathered as first bell rang and entered the school building. As soon as Yukari and Kokoa turned the corner Aya’s head popped up along the edge of the wall that surrounded the school.

"You both ready?" Aya grinned, looking down beneath her. Hana was struggling holding her friend’s weight on her shoulders. Beneath Hana stood Akako, who seemed to have no trouble holding them both up. He stared at the whitewashed wall, and although he was in uniform he still wore his black choker.

"Too long." Akako mumbled. Aya nodded and jumped up on the edge of the wall. The youkai teenager held out her hand to Hana, and pulled her friend up. Akako jumped up, grabbing the edge of the wall and was pulled up by the shoulders of his uniform by the two girls.

"Hey you two!!" A security guard called out. They always checked for stragglers after first bell, and the trio was caught.

"Abandon ship!" Aya called out, jumping from the wall. Hana landed behind her and the two girls raced off. Akako landed on his feet and followed them at his own pace, in no particular rush.

The three had never before ditched school, but Aya and Hana were worried about their parents. They had not come home that night, and Moka had suddenly left.

"They’re hiding something from us!" Aya called as they turned the corner and raced back to the house. They reached the front door. The red-haired boy walked up to the entrance and pulled his chain from his pocket. At the end of it was a small hook that would usually latch against the inside of his pocket. Making quick work of the lock with his inconspicuous tool the three step into the house, kicking off their shoes in the genkan.

"We have to hurry." Aya said as she walked toward the steps, removing her school blouse and climbed up the steps, followed by Hana who was removing her skirt.

"Outo said mama went to find ojiki." Hana noted, disrobing with haste. Akako slowly followed behind them, picking up the discarded clothing. They entered the girl’s upstairs room and the young green-eyed boy set the clothes in a pile on the corner. Hana and Aya went over to the closet to search for a change of clothes. 

As they matched each other and dressed, Akako removed his school jacket and pulled a duffle bag usually used for the groups’ rare overnight trips to Kurumu’s home. He went into the drawers and gathered clothing for the trip.

The girls soon came out of the closet and finished tying up the others dresses.

Aya wore a black halter with a white blouse. Hana tied up the lace that criss-crossed along the back. The vampire’s skirt only slightly ruffled and she wore tights beneath it with a matching pair of tabi-socks. Hana wore a pair of blue Capri jeans and a large sized yellow shirt over a small white tee shirt.

"’Kako! Hurry up!" Hana called. Both girls grabbed his arms and dragged him to the closet where they quickly dressed him.

They gathered a second bag, this time filled with foodstuffs and made their way back to the door.

"Alright! They can’t leave us here alone when daddy is in trouble!" Aya said proudly. Hana clapped, praising her friend’s bravery.

"…We’ll get in trouble." Akako sounded as the voice of reason. The girls look to him and pout.

"Don’t ruin the fun Akako! Aya snapped out and took his hand, dragging him into the genkan. The young boy slipped on his sneakers and the silver-haired vampire drags him out the house. Hana stayed inside a moment, writing a note for the adults.

"Hana!" Aya called.

"Comin’!" Hana responded. The blue-haired ayashi tapes the note on the hall mirror and slips into her shoes, following her friends out. She slams the door closed behind her and the Aono household stands empty.

The teenagers make their way to the bus stop. They knew that aside from Moka, most of their family worked in the youkai world. Tsukune had taken Aya to the castle once, and the youkai remembered the first time he took her on this bus.

Tires screeched to a halt against the black asphalt at the street’s curb. The three teenagers board the bus and sit together in the back. The doors close with a hiss as the vehicle prepares for its departure.

The bus driver peers up at the rear view mirror the three as they sit in the back. Aya and Hana sit there giggling and laughing, the younger boy just stares, and listens to them.

" **So you kids going to the youkai world for a little day trip?"** The bus driver chuckled. Between his teeth he bit down on a lit cigar as the dark fumes of the item burned into the air.

"Hai!" The girls said in unison, Akako responding a bit after. Aya couldn’t help but think she’s seen the bus driver somewhere once.

 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

_"Aya, this is the Hades King. Daddy’s boss."_

_Aya looks up to the dark-robed man who sat upon the throne. Those around the King always stood nervous._

_Back than Tsukune was one of the few who could speak to him directly without fear of losing his life. The tiny silver-haired youkai stood at her father’s side, gripping to his pant leg. She had soft red, almost pink eyes and pale, pouty cheeks. IN her other arm she heled a stuffed doll that resembled a pink version of Koumori. The Hades King looked down to the girl and grinned. Aya giggled and smiled back._

_"Hi! Thank you for being daddy’s friend. Will you be Aya’s too?" The tiny damphir happily responded. The Hades King sat back and chuckled._

_"_ _**Of course little one."** _ _The King chuckled darkly, taking a deep drag from his cigar._


	61. The Witch, Wolf, and the Snowstorm

Aya and company arrived at the Hades Castle. They hopped off the bus and stared in awe.

"Sugoi! It’s so much cooler than last time!" The vampire exclaimed as she, Hana and Akako looked up to the massive building. All around the preemies roamed youkai, human and ayashi going about daily work.

" **Don’t you kids go getting yourselves in trouble, your parents will worry."** The Bus Driver chuckled. Aya turned to face him with a smile he hadn’t seen since Tsukune last rode the bus.

"Haha… I dunno really but I’m confident in my ability! Arigatou Bus Driver-san!" The damphir offered. Bus Driver chuckled and bowed his head, before closing the bus doors and driving away. Aya turned to her friends and giggled. "Alright guys, no giving up now! We’re sticking to this until the end!" With that Aya raced into the building. Hana and Akako stood for a moment watching their companion. Hana and Akako narrowed their eyes.

"Why do I feel this will end up just getting us into trouble?" The blue-haired ayashi sighed. Akako shook his head, shrugging, and followed after the silver-haired youkai’s path. 

Hana sighed and followed. The trio wandered the expansive corridors. It was now a little past noon, and the halls were vacant except for a guard here or there that didn’t seem to take notice at all of the three as they attempted to rush past passageways. Two guards watched as the three blurbs raced by.

The Ox youkai sighed and looked to Taron who had been passing with some equipment that he needed to put in storage. The hawk youkai opened his beak, but paused.

"W-was that jieichou’s… and Tsu’s…?" The hawk youkai gaped. The ox youkai sighed.

"They’ve been running around for a few hours now. I think you should call jieichou and tell him." The ox guard offered. Taron nodded and went off to find Gin.

"How do you get out of this place! This is madness!" Aya fell to her knees and slammed her fists to the ground. Hana and Akako stood behind her with matching, empty stares. The felt the irony stinging the backs of their heads. "I’m so hungry! How long have we been wandering?! Days? Months?! I won’t make it!!" The vampire groaned as her stomach growled and she slid to the ground, collapsing from the stomach cramps. Hana shook her head and held up the empty duffle bag of food stuffs.

"We were stocked up with enough food for weeks; apparently vampires need more food than that to survive in the wilderness." The blue-haired girl mocked in a flat tone. Akako held up an empty can of tomato juice and shook his head. "Yeah and maybe next time you don’t bring one can." Hana added. 

"Yo, what are you three doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?" Gin called from the end of the hall. Aya kept her cheek pressed to the ground.

"It’s like I can hear ojisama’s voice… is he who I’ll hear at my end?" Aya groaned in agony. Gin narrowed his eyes and walked up to the three.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Gin looked down to the damphir in confusion than looked to his daughter. "What is wrong with her?" He questioned. Hana and Akako mimicked each other’s motions as they shook their heads and motioned to their friend.

"Aya-chan’s hungry." Hana professed to her father.

Gin sighed and picked up his niece, than looked to Hana and Akako.

"Come on you two. I’ll take you to get some lunch and we’ll talk." Gin could not help but wonder how this was Moka and Tsukune's child. They could both be so serious.

Hana cheered and hugged her father’s side. Gin patted her head, hoisting the limp body of Aya under his arm. The Guard Captain turned and walked down the hall, followed by the two teenagers.

A short time later Aya found herself happily inhaling a pile of food, to her stomach’s content. Akako sat by her side watching in horror as she gorged. Hana sat next to Gin, who sat between the two girls. The blue-haired ayashi was eating a bowl of steaming noodles.

"So whose idea was this?" Gin asked, patting Hana’s head. The tiny ayashi held up her chopsticks and pointed to the gorging beast.

"Ne! Akako!!" Aya whined when Akako bravely swiped some of the food for himself. He turned his back to Aya when she tried to reach out and fight back for the scrap of lunch. Hana and Gin sighed.

And than there were times were Aya was exactly like her mother and father. "It’s like Tsukune and Moka got married and had a kid…" The Guard Captain said sarcastically. Hana giggled and drank up the juice of her soup. Gin lazily leaned his hand on his chin and looked over to his daughter.

"You’re in trouble too. You know when Kokoa finds out she’s going to rampage. And when Moka finds out you missed a day of classes…" The children froze in place realizing their horrible err in judgment.

"We’re dead!" The children’s shouts were heard from outside of the lunchroom and through most of the castle’s floors.

 

*~~~~~~~~~*

"Oh! It moved!" An unfamiliar voice giggled. 

Tsukune awoke to find himself in the comfort of a large bed with heavy quilts layered over his body. The howling sounds of winds were dull hums in the background as the crackle of an open fire resounded off to the side. The heavy aroma of nikujyaka, a beef and vegetable stew Tsukune was familiar with. It brought back to the faintest memories of his mother. Perhaps when this was all over he would visit her.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed inwardly. He wasn’t as strong as he thought himself to be it seemed.

"Glad to see you didn’t freeze to death." A voice called out to the man with a laugh. "I really didn’t feel like burying another body in the snow!" It was a female voice, and seemed quite amused with her morbid joke. Tsukune groaned as he sat up. He felt comfortable, but his body was punishing him for spending so long between meals. It was kind of stupid of him, now that he thought back on it, that he could simply decide to travel up a mountain and assume he could easily access wild game for food.

"Tsu-chan!" Nushi cried out and glomped Tsukune as soon as the older man sat up. Tsukuen groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Where…are we?" Tsukune looked around to find the room empty. Where had that woman’s voice come from? Was he imagining things? Nushi sat cross-legged in the middle of Tsukune’s bed and chuckled.

"Man we were out cold! Come on I’m hungry!" The wood nymph shot out, not giving Tsukune a moment to speak, before the youkai leapt off the bed and raced out of the room. The room itself was a white-washed room with oak trimming running down the edges of the walls, and ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a small table with a glass oil lantern resting, illuminating the room weakly. Sitting on the wall to the right of the door Nushi ran out of, was a portrait of a woman in very western style of clothing. The woman sat in a rocking chair and had long white hair, which was tied back in a pony tail. Standing to her side was a man in black pleated pants, wearing a white blouse and black formal vest.

Tsukune looked toward the door and could see the source of the flickering sounds. The shadows danced against the swaying and crackling flames. Tsukune stood from bed, only to find he had no shirt. He looked around for something. It was particularly warm, but it still wasn’t proper to walk around without a shirt in an unfamiliar home. Sitting at the edge of the bed was a white long-sleeved blouse. Tsukune pulled it over his body and buttoned it up. It was a few sizes too big for him, but it was better than nothing.

He walked out into the hall and made his way to the open area of the cottage. It was a particularly small place with only one other bedroom, he noticed, down the opposite hall had had walked from. Nushi was sitting on a table, practically snorkeling in the stew offered to him. Tsukune chuckled and looked around.

"It’s good to see you’re awake." A voice came from behind him, causing him to jump back and twirl around to face the hall once again. Standing behind him was a tan-skinned woman and a tall man, the same ones that were in that portrait he saw.

The woman’s white hair was braided around to cross in front of her neck and the tail was left to run down her chest. She had blue line-tattoos marked across her cheeks and forehead in intricate patterns. The blue tattoos showed brightly off her darker skin. She wore a white shawl that hung over her shoulders and the ends were allowed to dangle against her forearms which were crossed under her chest. Her long black dress ended in white frills, and the pointed tips of her boots were visible from the spot where her skirt nearly touched the ground.

Behind her the same man from the portrait stood in silence, blankly staring off. He has short white hair that was spiked up and he wore black pleated pants and a black, pin-striped vest over a black, long sleeved blouse. Tsukune could now see who the shirt he wore belonged too. The Envoy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about the shirt, you see I woke up and mine was—" He began to explain. The woman laughed and motioned her hand.

"Don’t worry about that! I was rather pleasantly surprised to hear that Varn found a human and youkai out in the blizzard! At first I thought: who was crazy enough to travel up this way at this time of year when the cliff trails aren’t effected by my blizzard?"

She laughed out and Tuskune nervously chuckled, glancing back at Nushi who shrugged and continued to eat. Tsukune blinked and looked to the woman.

"Y-you can tell I’m human?" He nervously chuckled. The woman laughed and pets her palm against his cheek.

"Well of course silly! It’s kind of obvious! Come, come! How about we sit down to some stew, if er, the little Nymph hasn’t eaten it all?" The woman laughed as the group sat down to dinner. The man, named Varn, stood behind the woman the entire time they ate, his arms folded behind his back.

"My name is Hecate. I’ve lived here for many years with my servant Varn. It is rare we get visitors _alive_ you see, so you must pardon my excitement!" The woman giggled. Tsukune smiled, still a bit uneasy. He looked around the small cottage. It was very cozy, and homey. He looked to the woman and furrowed his brows slightly. He could sense something radiating from her, but it was as if she was neither full nor part youkai. The woman smiled and sipped her cup of tea.

"I’m a witch." She said. Tsukune’s eyes widen and he lowers his head.

"I-I’m sorry I-." He tried to apologize. She smiled and shook her head.

"There’s no need. I’m sure as with any other you are a bit troubled by witches…" She said sadly. Tsukune laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"T-that’s not it. Actually two of my friends are witches; I really don’t mind them at all." He tried to comfort. The woman looked up to him; her lips gently touched the rim of her porcelain teacup. She softly smiled.

"I see." She giggled and sipped her tea. Varn stared off with his piercing blue eyes, the man having not spoken a word all evening. Hecate giggled and held her hand up, motioning to the behemoth of an individual.

"Varn here is a werewolf. He has lived at this cottage with me ever since I found him lost in the snowstorm when he was a child." Tsukune looked up to the youkai, understanding a bit.

"Thank you." Tsukune said to the werewolf. Varn glances down at Tsukune who was smiling. "For saving us." He added. 

Varn furrowed his brows slightly, than nodded, turning to look away again. Tsukune smiled and sipped from his tea. Hecate was quite… intrigued. This human seemed to have no fear of them, nor did he attempt to judge them in anyway. Yes, he was a bit nervous, but to be in a strange area with people you do not know…

She would have never thought the Envoy to be this kindhearted.

"You’re trying to reach the castle aren’t you?" Hecate murmured out as she set down her tea cup and stood, turning her back to Tsukune as he looked up. The witch stared into the open fire as it crackled in the fireplace.

"I am kept here by the castle’s owner to make sure no one survives and makes it to the castle." Tsukune and Nushi look up to the woman. She laughs and turns to face them. "But you are interesting. Perhaps I’ll go to sleep now. When I sleep I cannot keep the snowstorm up."

She feigns a yawn and bows her head.

"Oyasuminasai… Tsukune. It was nice to finally meet you." With that she turned and walked down the hall. Varn bowed and pointed to a small pack of supplies in the corner, before following his mistress.

"Do not fail the Ojou-sama’ Varn spoke out before disappearing into the bedroom with the witch. Outside Tsukune and Nushi could hear as the snowstorm died down. They looked to each other determinedly and nodded. Tsukune gathered the supply bag and he and the wood nymph left, closing the door behind them.

Hecate lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Varn stood at her side with a three pronged candle stand. He looked down to his savior and she smiled, snuggling into her blankets.

"I do hope they visit this old snow witch again. Hmm Varn? You seemed to like them too. One day we will get to see the spring." She turned onto her side and slowly fell asleep.

"Yes Oujo-sama… We will.” Varn said, before blowing out the candlelight.

As Tsukune and Nushi crossed the snowfield north, Moka and company weren’t far behind. Moka could feel the blood of her mate, and with his temporary incapacitation she was able to catch up, but she was still far behind. The snowstorm had now stopped, and eased the women’s passage.


	62. Sakura Nightmares

Tsukune and Nushi continued their travels across the hoary mountains. Not too far behind them were the girls, trudging across the snow-silver landscape that burned white and blew a spiteful, bristling chill across one’s spine. Moka continued to force her way through the snow as the stinging cold of the frozen ground, that was piled up to her knees, burned against her skin as it froze to her flesh as it cut through her boots. The vampire wore a chocolate brown skirt and a heavy winter shawl of similar color over her body, which wrapped down and across her torso, keeping her warm. Kurumu had a heavy, off-yellow sweater and an un-constricting skirt that she was now regretting. It was making flying _very_ uncomfortable. Mizore had no challenge in the familiar weather. The yuki onna had even removed her black, white-sleeved hoodie and wrapped it around her waist, following the other two in her black undershirt, her bare legs crunching in and through the snow.

They had been relieved the blizzard had stopped which allowed Moka to catch Tsukune’s scent in the air. The vampire’s nose was a scarlet red, frost-bitten from the northern chill. Mizore and Kurumu suggested they rested, after realizing Moka wasn’t holding up as well as they were. After so many years of being sealed, even if only partially for the last few, being without her limiter did not allow her to restrict her youki and it flared unnecessarily, causing her to grow tired quickly.

Miles ahead of the three women: Nushi and Tsukune continued to hike through the carpet settled flurries. They had put on the winter parkas on that were in the survival pack given to them by Hecate’s servant Varn. Nushi didn’t quite fit in the slightly oversized tan parka, but he didn’t seem to mind, the wood youkai was warm now. Tsukune carried the burden of the pack, hoisted on his back as they climbed the steep inclines and jagged cliffs. 

The paused, looking back from the path from whence they came. The blistering winds rolled the light powder of snow across their tracks, erasing their traveled marks from memory. They could feel the storm slowly growing in the distance. The two knew they had but a limited time to reach the summit before the snowstorm started again.

"Why did she help us…?" Tsukune muttered to himself as he pressed on, Nushi bounding along on the snow’s surface, using his roots to create snow shoes, as Tsukune’s feet sank deeply into the surface with each step, leaving behind deep prints, erased by the winds that filled the craters of snow. Nushi’s steps slowed having heard Tsukune silently mutter his question. The Jyubokko turned to the Envoy and crouched down, looking down at the man from his vantage on the slope.

"Onee-chan had never seen a human before." He admitted. Tsukune stopped mid-step, foot burying into the snow, up to his knee. The red-eyed man looked up to the green-haired wood nymph. Nushi stood and folded his arms behind his head, the elongated sleeves of his parka falling over his hands.

"Not everyone knows who you are. Shouldn’t fret so much about what others may or may not think, cause your intentions, I think… made her happy." Nushi turned and looked up the hill as a breeze ripped across the mountain and the howl of the snowstorm was heard rising up behind them. Nushi glanced over his shoulder at Tsukune.

"You’re the only one that’s trying, an’ everyone follows. Ya’know? Its youkai and human law equally: There are leaders and there are followers." The wood youkai chuckled and brushed his hand against his hair as it fought against the upward winds. "And we haven’t seen a real leader in a long time." 

Tsukune lowered his eyes, staring into the blinding white of the snow as the winds pulled up the loose shavings of powder, swirling them at their feet. Tsukune looked up to Nushi and smiled. Nushi laughed and rubbed his thumb against his nose before turning and pointing up toward the summit.

"Come on Tsu-chan, we gotta find cover. Being in the cold so long won’t do any good if we do reach the summit." Nushi said, as he turned and rushed ahead. Tsukune sighed nod pressed on. It wasn’t long until the two were able to find a sheer of rock face jutting from the cliff, facing against the winds. It wasn’t a true cave, but it shielded them from the snow and winds and the ground was bare enough to seat without worry of hypothermia and they could safely build a fire.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore continued on. Kurumu had gone to Moka’s side, the vampire, in turn for the succubus allowing her to lean against her body; Moka used the shawl and wrapped it around them both. Mizore was now leading them through the thin wall of snow. It was not yet a full blown snowstorm but if they did not make it high enough they would be caught into the falling winds. Mizore suddenly stopped and removed her lollipop from her mouth. Her aurora eye glanced through the growing snow choked winds as her pale, purple hair and bangs brushed across her face. The yuki onna brushed her pale fingers across her face, pulling back her hair. It was than Mizore realized this snowstorm was not natural. Perhaps the legends of her village were true? The snow witch of the Northern Mountains controlled the grand castle that held the most powerful family of the north…

If that was the case than Tsukune's goal was clear.

"Moka." Mizore called, looking back to her two friends, who had stopped to the sound of the ice maiden’s voice. Moka and Kurumu were red-cheeked, shivering from the cold. The two women were cheek to cheek and looked up hopefully at the yuki onna. Mizore nodded and pointed up toward the summit.

Tsukune and Nushi sat among the conclave of rocks and crevices. Their fire was weak but it kept their little spot warm enough. The south facing dome of stone protected them from the winds. Tsukune sat with his back in the furthest crevasse and Nushi closer to the fire and open ground. It was pretty warm and Tsukune and Nushi had finished easting some of the canned and dried supplies from their pack. A half empty can of chili still remain. Neither wanted to touch it any longer, lest be forced into the cold with undesirable urges. Their stomachs still churned from their recent brush with the canned meal.

The pair lifted their heads. Something sounded above the beckoning howls of wind, snow, and deafening silence that covered the frigid wasteland. The fire crackled against the harsh winds and Tsukune stood from his place, being careful not to hit his head on the lower wall of where he sat. The forest youkai looked up to the man as he cautiously walked toward the edge of the meager shelter. Tsukune’s eyes widen in shock and horror seeing something ominously glow in the thing blanket of snow that hung in the air.

 

~ **Hades Castle Infirmary~**

The infirmary was a clean white and beds lined along the room, wall to wall. The large windows were curtained over to allow a soft shade to carry around, keeping present patients calm. The infirmary was mostly empty, save for a few nurses and doctors of mixed origins and race crossed in an out of the rooms. This was the room patients were placed in after procedures were done. They would rest and attempt to recover. Ruby sat on a seat by one of the beds, working on some needle point. It had already been a day and a half since they had brought him in. He was still unconscious. The witch wore a long black skirt, frilled at the end, just settling above the ankle of her black boots. She wore a dark blue corset and her hair was pulled back, a small pony tail tied toward the base to allow her luxurious hair to flow. The elder witch had been watching over him since he was brought in, anxiously waiting. Finally: movement. The white, pressed sheets are pulled away from the slowly rousing patient’s body. His skin had regained some color, but was still relatively pale. The black tattoo markings that once flared across his scarred skin had now settled black into more uniformed patterns.

The Ghoul stared up at the ceiling of the room, breathing harshly. His body was no at its fullest capacity after having fought so hard against the vampire and his considerable blood loss. They could not offer blood transfusions to the beast, lest have him react negatively to their treatments and have this start all over.

The Ghoul’s ruby eyes examined the room. He had never seen such a facility before. It was far beyond his time, never had he thought he would see such places that resembled the very halls of Paradise as it had been described by Westerners that once visited his lands.

He slowly sat himself up, feeling the strain of the healed injuries over his flesh. He looked over to the witch who had finally settled her busy hands onto her lap, being sure to bury the needle into the edging of her work for safe keeping.

"We are glad to see that you are awake." The witch said with a smile. Ghoul took a breath and glanced to the ebony-haired woman with reserved thought.

"Have you found her?" The Ghoul’s eyes down turned to look at his sheets, staring at his hands which lay palm up in his lap. Ruby’s brows furrowed slightly as she frowned, and lowered her head.

In another area of the castle: Aya, Hana and Akako escaped the watchful eye of Gin and went off to explore the castle more as they were now full. For the young children it was a normal sight to see humans, youkai and ayashi working side by side. They did not hold ideas of the past, as their family only ever spoke fondly of others.

This is the future Tsukune had hoped for the children. To see man, youkai and ayashi laughing and speaking together on equal terms. It took years of work, and would take even longer to assure this is more than a fleeting moment in history.

For the first time in thousands of years both Humankind and Youkaikind lived together side by side, no longer enemies.

"Outo is gunna be mad we wandered off." Hana sighed as she followed her silver-haired companion, the two girls hand in hand.

"You worry too much Hana-chan! Live a little!" The rambunctious damphir giggled. Akako silently followed the two, wondering about the events which had brought him to this point. He was always lost in his thoughts, a habit formed to escape the emotional torment his father had wrought upon his life. Whenever his mind settled, horrible memories rushed back, causing him considerable torment.

It had happened once or twice before. One such event had sent him to the hospital, he does not remember that day well, but the girls had recounted it to him one day.

*~~~~~~~~*

_It was the anniversary of his mother’s death. Akako was about ten now, and had been with the Aono family most of his life. For a long time he occupied the girl’s room, never seeming bothered by their insistence he be with them._

_He sat in the living room with the girls. Aya and Hana were having a tea party with some treats Moka had baked them earlier that Sunday afternoon. The young boy sat in the bay window, staring off. He watched as the spring winds carried sakura blossoms across the air. His heart jumped in his chest, something that was not unnoticed by Aya. When the silver-haired girl looked up from her tea cup, Hana’s violet eyes followed._

_"Akako?" Aya had called to him, noticing his heart began to race in his chest. Tears streamed down the boy’s face, remembering, not the agony of his mother’s death, but what had happened just the night after. For a long time, he had swore his father would come back for revenge for his running away, even after Daisuke promised he would be okay, but it did nothing to fend off the feeling of the memory he held._

_The night after his mother’s death his father Torao beat him to an inch of his life. If the other Yakuza members in the household didn’t stop him he would be with his mother. He’d suddenly wished for his own demise so he could be with his mother. It had been his fault, hadn’t it? That’s why his father beat him, wasn’t it? He deserved no less._

_"Kokoa-nee!!" Aya cried out in a panic. Akako fell onto his back, gripping the sides of his head, screaming in pain. Moka was outside in the back, tending to the gardens. Yukari and Kokoa were inside, just upstairs, cleaning up the rooms._

_The vampire acted quickly to the sound of her niece’s cries. Kokoa leaped down the flight of steps and ran into the living room, Yukari close behind. To the older women’s horror the young boy under Tsukune and Moka’s care was seizing, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head at this point and he was beginning to choke on his own tongue._

_"Lift his head desu!" Yukari urged, Kokoa quickly acting. Aya and Hana sat by their aunt’s side crying._

_"Is he gunna be okay? Is he dying?" Aya was in a panic, Hana touching at Akako’s cheek trying to sooth e him, but it wasn’t working._

_"Onee-sama!!! Akako is sick!!" Kokoa cried out in a panic, unsure of what to do._

_Yukari was already phoning the ambulance. In her fear, the pink-haired vampire had not even bothered running around to the back door of the kitchen to enter the house; instead she tore through the outside wall of the house, just under the stairs. She didn’t care about the wall immediately, her priority were the children._

_The ambulance finally arrived and Moka rode in the back with the seizing boy while Yukari and Kokoa were left behind to tend for the crying girls, who had no idea what had happened to their friend._

_The doctors discovered nothing physically wrong with the boy, and could only assume this a symptom of his mental traumas caused by his father. When the Aonos were made Akako’s Guardians, Daisuke had told them of all the horrible things Torao had done to the boy. Most of the time Daisuke and the Yakuza men could not stop Torao in his drunken rages, and sometimes only barely saved the boy from near death incidents._

_The boy recovered from the seizure, the doctors assumed something might have triggered a repressed memory, but there was nothing more they could do except have Moka keep an eye on the boy for the next few weeks in case it reoccurs._

_Moka returned home later that evening with Akako. Aya and Hana were the first at the doors to greet their companion. The young, solemn faced boy was ushered in by the pink-haired vampire. He was again his silent, reserved self. When he stepped from the ganken the two youkai girls tackled him to the ground in fierce hugs. He did not seem to mind, nor did he seem to care, and allowed them as such._

_Kurumu approached her friend to talk about what had happened. The succubus and her husband had arrived to pick up Hana, but the tiny ayashi had refused to leave until Akako returned home._

_Gin and Tsukune were repairing the damaged wall with Kokoa and Yukari. Instead of simply rebuilding the wall, the Envoy had decided to add an extra room for the young boy. It took a few weeks in construction, but by the end of the work, Akako had his own room, officially making him part of the household. The young boy was grateful for his room, but still often shared Aya and Hana’s bed. The red-haired boy found he could not sleep as well without their protective embraces._

_The nightmares would haunt him otherwise._


	63. Ye, Who Holds No Distinction

Tsukune staggered back from the approaching figure. Nushi stood as a vicious killing intent filled the small space.

"Know your place!" A familiar voice shouted before a lithe, pale knee contacted with Tsukune’s chest, sending the man to the ground. Moka stood in the shelter of the gulch with her hand on her hip. Her black, long-sleeved wool shirt was dusted lightly in snow and her crimson eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Tsu-chan!" Nushi called in fear for his traveling companion. A soft sneeze was heard as Kurumu shivered and stepped into the warmth of the small conclave, Moka’s chocolate brown shawl wrapped over her head.

"It’s way warmer in here." The succubus noted, stepping toward the fire to warm her freezing body up. Nushi watched as the youkai women invaded the small space. Mizore had preferred it outside but stepped in none-the-less and settled herself by Kurumu, laying her head against the succubus’.

"W-who are you people and why did you attack Tsu-chan!? I won’t let you eat him!" The wood nymph threaten, holding out his fingers as they slowly turned into vines and hardened their layer of bark over the digits. The succubus sneezed and looked to the green-haired youkai.

"We’re not here to eat Tsukune…" She said with a sneeze. Mizore patted the top of Kurumu’s head sympathetically as the succubus wrapped the wool stole tighter around her body. Nushi relaxed and looked to the succubus, yuki onna and vampire. Moka flicked back her silver hair, clearly still cold, but wouldn’t show her immediate displeasure. She turned to Tsukune and knelt down to make sure she had not struck him too hard. He flew back rather far. 

"Y-you know Tsu-chan? And won’t eat him?" The Jyubokko asked as a slight bit of relief set in. He lowered his arms and blinked at the women.

"Of course not! Tsukune is our family!" The blue-haired succubus stated indefinitely. Mizore removed her lollipop from her mouth and pointed at the back of the conclave of rocks where Moka and Tsukune were.

Moka sat straddling Tsukune’s waist and had settled her fingers beneath his head, lifting it off the ground. She opened her mouth, baring her large canine fangs and sunk them into the tender flesh of his neck’s junction.

"Oh Kami she’s trying to eat him!" Nushi panicked but Kurumu just laughed nervously.

"Eheh…at least she won’t kill him." The succubus joked. Mizore tugged on the cuff of Kurumu’s sweater sleeve and pointed at Tsukune who was writhing beneath Moka. "Moka you’re gunna kill him!"

The three ran over to Moka, who was short of draining her husband dry in her adoration and hunger. She had been separated for so long and was not only thirsty but happy to have found him, but also somewhat angered the fool left her.

The possessive vampire growled when the three tried to interfere with her feeding and bit down on Tsukune’s flesh harder. Tsukune made a funny squeak sound before he finally blacked out.

Sometime later Tsukune roused from his less than pleasurable reunion with the women in his life. He really needed to remember that this Moka was not so gentle, but that is how she showed affection… though he did feel a bit of rage in that bite.

His eyes flutter open. They were blurry at first, but he could feel the familiar touch of Moka’s fingers running through his hair. Tsukune’s eyes were finally able to focus and he looked up to the loving face smiling down at him. He considered the irony for a moment.

"You bit me hard…" He chuckled, feeling the soreness still burning in his neck. The silver-haired vampire brushed the cool palm of her hand against his cheek. She smiled warmly, her silver tresses falling over to frame her face.

"I’m sorry." She said sincerely. Kurumu, Mizore and Nushi sat down by the fire. The Wood Nymph tended to the tinder while Mizore sat further back, almost behind Kurumu as the flames danced around in their pit. 

"So that’s really Tsu-chan’s wife? I’m surprised. She’s so pretty. I guess the pretty girls fall for the nice guys too huh?" The forest youkai chuckled. Mizore and Kurumu nodded, looking over to the two as the vampire and Envoy looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Nushi nodded and looked back to Mizore and Kurumu, retracting his tangled fingers from the small campfire.

Moka and Tsukune whispered among themselves.

"How could you leave me alone like that? I was worried sick." The silver-haired youkai scolded, pressing her nails gently into his cheeks to punctuate her sentence. Tsukune chuckled and looked into Moka’s eyes. His cheeks were regaining their color, though Moka was still red-faced from the cold. Tsukune’s brows furrowed slightly at his lover. She sat with a serious expression, even though he could feel her pain. He wouldn’t push her, but offer his presence.

"Moka." He softly called, lifting his hand to brush against her thigh. Moka squeezed her eyes shut. His warm fingers were like tiny firecrackers going off against each of her nerve endings. She gasped out and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. Her long, silky hair falls down around them. 

"I was scared I lost you." She whispered between them, her finger tips stroking the skin of his cheeks. Tsukune lifted his hand and pressed his palm to the back of her head, brushing against it gently.

"I’m not going anywhere. Even if every bit of life was ripped from my body, I’ll always come back to you." He softly presented. Moka nodded and pressed her lips to his forehead. She sat back as Tsukune sat up, brushing his hair from his face. Moka leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against the middle of his shoulders.

"Mizore, Kurumu." He called to the girls. The three sitting at the fire turned to face Tsukune. "I’m sorry I worried you, but I know now where Seimei has been hiding all this time."

The succubus and ice maiden sit back on their knees and look up to Tsukune. The hazel-haired man nodded and sat his fists on his lap, looking down to the ground a moment to collect his thoughts.

Those boars had carried him to the North. The North is the most violent toward humans and the one place Tsukune was sure not to survive. Boar youkai never come up to the North, no matter what, because they held no ties to this shelf and they would be victimized. These boars must have had some sort of connection here. It had become obvious.

"We’re going to the Northern castle." He said determinedly, looking up to his friends. "Seimei lives there."

*~~~~~~~~*

 

~ **Hades Castle Infirmary** ~

The Ghoul sat up in his bed, pushing back the sheets. He had been dressed in a hospital robes and pants. Ruby held out a cup of tea to him. He was taken aback by the sudden offer. He looked to the ceramic cup suspiciously than up to the raven-haired witch. Ruby smiled warmly.

"I’m sure it must be hard, waking up and everything is so different from what you remember…" The witch offered in pity. Ghoul nodded and slowly reached out his tattooed arms, taking the offered teacup. He sat up and held the cup under his nose, relishing in the familiar aroma. He took a careful sip and looked into the cup. A tea stalk was floating upside down at the tea’s surface.

"Not all, many a things remain…" Ghoul’s deep, guttural voice responded. Ruby smiled and nodded. There was a heavy silence between the witch and Ghoul. Outside of the room the faint voices of people could be heard walking around, occupying their time with their duties. "This one hast traveled far from that place long ago." Ghoul spoke, lowering the teacup and his hands to settle against his lap. Ruby smiled, but stayed quiet. "I shame my name. This one’s humanity, for a time, locked away." Ghoul looked to Ruby, a frown on his curse marked face.

"This one does not believe he is to be forgiven for his evils, but still, to ask is my duty. Please accept this one’s sincerest apologies for his transgressions." He had been lost in his rage, in his hunger. A place he had never wanted to go. He never thought being separated from her for so long would weaken his resolve. More often than not he could ignore the hunger for her blood, but it has been far too long since he has had any contact with her. "End this one’s life so he could follow his lover to the pits of the Yome."

Ruby frowned at his words. So easily did he seem to give up. The witch leaned forward and placed her hands atop the monster’s. He was shocked by the contact, but no sooner than his body stiffened at the contact: he relaxed.

"If you give up now, the gift she gave you would go to waste, don’t you think? We’re going to find her… don’t give up." Ruby encouraged. Ghoul looked up to her and opened his mouth to speak, but off at the corner of the door’s frame he saw a figure, in fact: three.

Ruby glanced back over her shoulder, just in time to see the figures duck back. She giggled and motioned her hand.

"These are my nieces and son to my family’s friend." The witch introduced. Ghoul looked up from the witch, back to the door. Slowly, but surely, Aya, Hana, and Akako peered from around the corner. "I heard you three escaped your studies. Moka is going to be furious."

Ruby giggled. The three flinched.

_Moka?_

The Ghoul thought. That was the name of the vampire that had defeated him so utterly. One by one the children stepped into the room. They bowed their heads to Ghoul. The three didn’t look the least bit afraid of him. He had not been expecting that and hesitantly returned the greeting. The three children walked over to Ruby. Aya whined and hugged the witch’s side, while Hana clung to her other side.

"Mou, don’t remind us!" Aya groaned, burying her face in Ruby’s arm. Akako stared blankly at the vampire, than glanced up at Ghoul. The ruby-eyed monster stared directly into the boy’s piercing blue eyes. He was human, just as he once was. Ghoul looked over to Hana, who was talking to Ruby, laughing happily. She had blue hair, and violet eyes. She clearly was not human, but she wasn’t a regular youkai either. Then he looked over to Aya. She had silver hair, ruby eyes and a smile on her face.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_"Outo!"_

_In the rock-strewn mountainside outside of the ancient Moroyama castle, the tomb of the former daimyo sat overlooking the village he once ruled over. It was a summer morning. The Lady of the house was meeting with delegates from the human world. They wanted to call for an alliance with her lord’s army to protect their states of power._

_The Lady’s father, the vampire noble who had slain the lord, had once come to peace with his daughter’s decision and had come to live at the castle, to help his daughter protect the damiyo’s honor and property. The child born of the human and vampire’s union had made the old vampire noble happy. The child was neither youkai nor human, but it didn’t matter to him: she was beautiful._

_"Chichiu-e!"_

_The sealed lord sat crouched at the base of the cavern tomb. Only a sliver of light penetrated the stone-walled tomb. His wrists were bound to the ground by seals his body and mind hungered for his lover. The man wore no clothes, his back to the penetrating sunlight. The cursed markings had grown exponentially and uniformly covered his entire body. The markings on his back resembled a dragon’s twisting coil and ran down to his tail bone._

_The broken damiyo, the ghoul, the monster, looked back over his shoulder as a small shadow covered over the miniscule spot of sunlight offered to him by the heavens. He hears as a few rocks crumble down and the hole is widened._

_He narrows his eyes, shielding them from the painfully bright intrusion._

_"Chichiu-e! What are you doing down there?" The bright, excited voice sounded. The Ghoul looked over his shoulder and up to the face of his visitor. No one ever came down here, except the priests who would send down food to sustain his life and his loving wife who would often come to speak to him through the tomb walls._

_"Who are you?" The voice was rasped, tired from the night before, fighting against his unbearable thirst. His koibito had given him but a taste, dripping her blood into the tomb, offering it to him what little she could. He was grateful, but it only made him burn for her, long for her._

_The child, who had wandered their way toward his tomb, looked like his lover: beautiful silver, almost white hair and pale cherry colored eyes. The girl smiled and crossed her arms on the ledge of the hole she had made bigger and laid her head down._

_"Reika." She responded simply. She laid her head to the side. "Chichiu-e? Do you love Reika like Hahau-ee says?"_

_The small girl asked. The Ghoul watched the child carefully. There was little doubt it was Azami’s child, his child: theirs. The Ghoul turned slightly, his restrictions rattling with every movement. He looks up to the girl’s cherry colored eyes._

_"With all of what remains of my heart…" He said truthfully. Reika smiled and nodded._

_"Reika!" Her grandfather called from the distance. The pair had been walking around the castle while Azami was busy with the visitors. After hearing the stories from her mother from so many times, Reika had decided to come on her own and find her father, and ask him for the truth. She had not, at first believed it, because many of the castle servants said their master was a bakemono, a monster._

_He did not seem like a monster, in fact, he just seemed a little lonely. Reika smiled._

_"Reika will visit Chichiu-e tomorrow. Oyasuminasai Chichiu-e for tonight." Reika offered before turning to respond to her grandfather. She ran up the side of the mountain, being careful of her kimono. The vampire noble reached out to his granddaughter and led her back to the path._

_As she had promised, Reika had visited her father the next day. She would visit him often and talk to him about castle affairs and other things a daughter would ask her father about. Azami’s family continued to live in the castle for many generations, caring for the former daimyo’s tomb. Reika bore a daughter and offered her father sight upon her. The child had white hair and ruby eyes. Reika had married a vampire noble, who treated her lovingly despite her vampire/human status._

_Reika had named her daughter Takako. Takako grew up in the palace and while Reika dealt with the castle affairs as her mother once did, Takako would take charge in visiting her grandfather’s tomb in her mother’s place._

_The Ghoul often called the child his chibi Murasaki as she would often bring flowers of the wisteria trees that decorated the family gardens to adorn his tomb. The girl spoke fondly of her father, a vampire noble by the name of Fujiwara no Tametoki, who lived and worked among the humans in the Bureau of Ceremony. He was a scholar of the Imperial Court. The noble raised his daughter proudly, giving her an education that was contrary to the time period, and raised her together with Reika._

_One day, a fifteen year old Takako came to her grandfather’s tomb in tears. Her mother, Reika, had died. One of the servants had poisoned her food with purified water and poisoned her. Her mother was only half vampire and could not survive the poisoning, dying in her husband’s arms._

_"Do not cry my chibi Murasaki." Her grandfather soothed. "Be strong. Thou cannot stay behind. Take thine great grandfather, grandmother and father, leave this place. I will watch over this place, here, until thoust return."_

_Takako pleaded with her grandfather, but he was still the damiyo of the land, his law was absolute. He blessed Tametoki’s travels and the vampire noble promised to watch over the family._

_They fled to Tokyo, to the Imperial Kyujo, the palace. There the family served the royal family, and Takako became a lady-in-waiting for the Empress Shoshi._

_At twenty years old, Takako was married._

_Throughout her life she had contributed many works of historical art to Japan, including the famous Tale of Genji._

_Around 1014, at the age of fifty, her father moved their family to Kyoto, to the governor’s mansion. They had to take precautions in the human world. They were feared creatures, and relations between youkai and human had gone downward since Princess Reika’s assassination._

_Tametoki kept his human guise to that of an old man, but Takako was only partially youkai, and she naturally aged, albeit slowly._

_The standard age of the time was short: many lived to the age of fifty if they were lucky._

_Takako lived for many more years, and fostered many children and raised her family in the comfort of the secluded mansion at the boarder of the human and youkai worlds. Unlike many youkai, they did not have to be behind that barrier. They were not sought by either of the races. They sat at the border between, as did witches, kitsune and many other races that held no ability to live with, or without humans by their side._

_Azami was at her granddaughter’s side when she died. The vampire noble continued to care for her families, who have long since lost their distinction between vampire and human._

_They were the first Damphirs to history._

_A race neither vampire, nor human._


	64. Face of My Enemy

Tsukune and the others woke early the next morning. The campfire had burnt itself out the night previous. Mizore stood outside of the conclave of rocks in the midst of the morning winds. They had gotten above the magical blizzard that kept the castle shielded from all the world, but they still sat close enough to the edge of the snowstorms to catch against the swirls of icy squalls that ripped along the edge of the airstream. The yuki onna closed her eyes and lifted her head into the air. She could feel as the cool air forced its way into her nose. It eased the ice maiden’s heart considerably being back in her element.

The yuki onna was startled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand settled against her pale, bare shoulder. Mizore glances back, her soft aurora eyes glowed against the white light that reflected off the sheets of snow. Kurumu’s violet eyes met with aurora ones. Tsukune’s backpack zips closed as he stood. The man looked to Mizore and Kurumu as they looked back at him. Nushi was just zipping up his parka and Moka had already wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. The silver haired vampire leaned against her lover’s back, brushing her hand adoringly against the side of his head. 

"Let’s go." Tsukune said as he turned and left the safety of the rocks into the frigid desert of snow. The way was walked in silence. The sounds of their footsteps crunching into the snow were easily drowned out by the winds as they howled across the wastelands. 

The small group eased their way across a ledge of stony mountain that was free of snow, but held the more immediate danger of black ice. They inched across the narrow ledge, one at a time. Nushi was the first to test it. The wood youkai had been leading the others all this time, but if the ledge was unstable in any way he could use his vines to safely catch himself. Tsukune stood at the back of the group, watching as they made it across the ledge. 

Mizore was the next to walk across. Her steps were paced, light. The ice maiden had no trouble crossing the outcrop or rock and made it to the other side with Nushi. Kurumu was next. The succubus stared out and looked down at the possible fall. If she fell, and became frightened she would release her wings, possible ripping the leathery flesh against the jagged face of ice and stone. The succubus spread her wings and carefully jumped across the ledge, her wings used to balance her weight. Upon landing the succubus tripped in the suddenly deep snow and staggered forward. Mizore and Nushi caught her and steadied the blue haired woman. Moka was next, and scoffed at the straightforward endeavor. She flicked back her silver hair and easily traversed the thin shelf of granite. Tsukune couldn’t help but chuckle at his wife’s typical temperament and took his turn. As he crossed the edge, he stopped and looked up. His left hand was pressed against the ice-cold rock wall. His eyes caught Moka’s for a moment. The vampire raised a thin, silver brow at his unusual expression. Tsukune glanced out to his right, out across the sky. The others followed his gaze and were awed by the sight. 

They stood miles within the heavens, watching the earth below. The heavy fog laden forest they had left behind now stood unmoving in the canvas of their minds. It was a mixture of overgrown trees, and weaker plants dying in the grips of their neighbors. The water heavy fogs that had been carried by the winds of snow, settled above the humid landscape of woodland and bedrock. In the distance the great lake sat, glittered against the morning light as the remnant winds pulled from the north broke across its surface.

It created a serene feeling, that settled against Tsukune’s heart. He looked up to his friends and family, and smiled.

"This is what the world looked like… before we learned how to fight." The Envoy spoke almost heartbroken by his own words. He stepped across to the other end of the ledge. Now that they were altogether, they continued their journey.

It was indeed an ancient painting created by the gods, captured in all of its essence in the lands of the North, where no greedy hand has set his touch upon.

Finally the group was now above the reaches of the frozen airs. As they forced their way up a hill of frozen snow, the massive, white-stoned castle came into view. 

It was a piece of art against the snow and sky. The mountain top was a barren land where no trees existed. Tsukune could feel it in his chest: the thin air that surrounded the peaks. The frozen stone of the castle were choked with icicles, and snow that stuck to the edges of the outer walls and towers. Mizore was in awe. 

It had been just like the legends had described it. There were two towers: one overlooking the yuki onna village of the far north, and the second watching the forests. The castle’s body was a s white as snow and sat like the jagged peak of a mountain, to conceal it from intruders. It was once known that the Snow Witch lived in the castle with a grand treasure collected from her time in the world.

But a terrible youkai born in the Northern forest had traveled to her castle, seeking a treasure the witch owned, that was said to give the witch her powers. When the witch did not give her treasure it is said she cursed the youkai and cast him to wander the snowfields forever, but a yuki onna had come across the terrible fiend, and tended to him when he was at his defeat. Because the yuki onna showed him pity they fell in love. Bent on taking revenge for her lover and bent on taking revenge for the witch’s curse, the youkai used his lover’s ice abilities to tear away the castle’s defenses.

The remnants of ice and snow on the castle walls are said to be testament to this. When the yuki onna told the youkai she was pregnant with his child, he sent her away, saying that he could never accept an impure child as that.

The ice maiden, heartbroken, made her way to the barren north where she and her family hid themselves to protect the unborn child from the terrible youkai. 

Once, a long time ago, the yuki onna were a lone race, caring only of their individual clan’s survival, but because of the threat to one of their own, they came together to protect the unborn child. Thus the village of the yuki onna was born. The child born of this woman, and thereafter, became the leaders of the village. The generation of priestesses had created the law of marriage to prevent such a terrible event again.

There were two stone steps carved into the mountain, which led up from the snowy path the group walked upon. One flight of steps led toward the main gates, which reached up several feet. The other steps led toward the east tower. Their path was clear.

There were no signs of life anywhere near the castle, matching the lifeless scenery. Their steps softly pressed into the ice-covered snowfall. They finally came upon the solid white doors. Tsukune looked to the girls and Nushi. They affirmed their support with clear nods. Tsukune took a deep breath and pressed his palms flat on the doors, which were slick with ice. Moka and Kurumu pressed their hands on the left door, as Nushi and Mizore pushed theirs upon the left. Together they force the massive doors open. The steel cries out with a deep screech as its hinges are forced from their settled place, and ice cracks against the foreign intrusion. 

A gust of heat escaped the castle with a heavy driving force. When the heat settled, they lower their hands from their faces, having had protected their faces from the sudden ambush. The foyer of the castle was as white as the snow on the outside. Furnishings were of Eastern decent, matching the imperial stature of the pagoda-like steep on the outer peak. There were no guards, no servants. The stronghold sat in a desolate silence. The halls were adorned with luxurious tatami mats that extended for miles, and deep into the narrow hall. At the end of the empty halls sat a door of silver steel.

Tsukune led the group forward. They are careful to stand apart, prepared for ambush. 

"Moka." Tsukune called out. His wife stepped forward, and the two stood shoulder to shoulder. The pair grabbed at opposite handles on the door and then pulled with all of their strength. This time the gates separate much easier than the frozen outer gates. 

They were met with a massive inner chamber. It was sparsely decorated with candles and other static objects of little interest. At the end of the chamber stood Seimei.

The masked man held his hands at his side, the pallid haori sleeves billowing against the warm air radiating from the oversized hearth behind him. The flames that bristled against the charcoal black wood seemed to motion to each of the wizard’s breath.

"So you lived." Seimei voice was muddled by the porcelain kitsune mask. The group stands ready against the sorcerer. Tsukune stepped before all of them, braving the frightening youki from the youkai. Seimei chuckled and reached his fingers from the cuff of his sleeve and reached up, placing two fingers on the cheeks of his mask. 

Moka’s head snaps up. She was the first aware of the sound snaking abofve them. There was no killing intent, no indication when the chains beckoned from the candelabra hanging above shot down. The others jumped out of the way and Moka jumped back toward the door, but the chains held their target in path. Moka gasped when her arms, and legs were wrapped by the chains and she was pulled off the ground. She struggled, confident she could snap the metal bindings, but she felt them burning at her wrists and ankles, forcing a scream from deep in her throat. They were imbued chains that bound her youki,

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out as the vampire was lift out of reach. 

Kurumu released her wings and jumped up to rescue the vampire from her plight, but she than too was trapped, more chains falling from the ceiling, wrapping around her body, tightening her wings against the metal, cutting into the sensitive leathery skin. Mizore formed her ice claws over her fingers and turned to back Tsukune up but a tongue of fire escaped the fireplace and circled the tatami floors, flaring up, creating a barrier, locking back the yuki onna and Jyubokko. Now Seimei and Tsukune were separated from the others.

The sorcerer took precautions. He knew their strengths, and clearly knew their weaknesses. Tsukune cursed and his eyes flared color before contracting into slits. Seimei chuckled and removed his mask, dropping it to the ground. The girls gasp seeing hi s face. Tsukune had already had the displeasure of seeing him when he was thrown off the mountain.

"You just won’t die will you? No matter how many people I send after you, no matter how many times I come after you. I must admit, humans are extremely resilient, but no more. You don’t have your friends protecting you this time Aono."

Seimei laughed darkly. His dark black hakama pants fluttered against the rising heat of fire as his body transformed. He grinned, baring his fangs as four, fiery tails billowed out from beneath his obi sash. Tsukune cracked his hands and took up his stance.

"This time…" The Envoy glared into the face of his enemy, as his black curse markings crawled up from his neck and marred his handsome face. "I’ll kill you Kuyou." He darkly threatened. 

Kuyou laughed and stepped back, now fully transformed, the red fires of the barrier licking blue to match his tails.

"You should have made sure there was nothing left before. You wench was sloppy, but this time, she won’t be here to help you with that little trick." The kitsune laughed darkly. "You will suffer for killing my father and believing that humans could ever stand on equal ground to Youkai! All of you! I will kill you one, by one. Staring with you!" Kuyou charged. Tsukune growled as his fangs extended slightly, and pressed against his lips. The Envoy too charges the kitsune.


	65. Fire and Fangs

Kuyou stood nearly six feet in height, half a head taller than Tsukune. The Kitsune’s pale skin glow a soft blue against the flames that surrounded the two. Kuyou’s long blond hair flitters against the heat of his rising youki and the smoldering fires. His lithe, anthropomorphic features revealed that he was now in his most powerful form that best utilizes his powers. Tsukune too had flared out his youki, his Ghoul markings snaked from his neck, and curled around his face, gripping at his skin. His hair burned into a hazel-red and his pupils contracted into demonic slits.

"Tsukune, no!" Mizore called out as above them, Moka screamed in pain, and Kurumu struggled against the chains that cut against the bone of her purple-fleshed wings. 

Nushi watched in horror, there was nothing he could do. Kuyou was a daiyoukai, he could not take on a Kitsune. These creatures were known for their fire spells, and held the ability to possess weaker minded creatures that included human and youkai. 

Moka’s screams of pain cut into Tsukune’s chest, each shout set his blood on fire in his veins.

"Don’t think I do not know of your curse, human, and do not think it makes you powerful." Kuyou laughed as the two began to circle, and sized the other up. "You continued to behave foolishly, you do not understand do you? Human and Youkai could never be equals. Foolish ideals, foolish sentiments. We are utterly different. You power, will **never** compare to mine!" The kitsune laughed darkly as the fires flared up.

Mizore was forced to step back or be melted. The yuki onna looked up to the chains that held her friends. The metal bindings were no longer moving. The aurora eyed woman looked toward Kuyou, sealed behind his barrier of fire. It seemed he could not control the chains and fight Tsukune at the same time…

"Nushi-kun…” The soft voiced woman called to the wood nymph as she knelt down to see him eye to eye. She pulled the green-haired youkai close and pointed up toward the chains, as she whispered into his ear. Nushi’s eyes followed along the wall up to the chains. He understood what she wanted, and gave a nod in understanding. The Jyubokko walked toward the wall and placed his hands flat against the structure. He closed his eyes and began to chant softly, in an ancient tongue only known by Nature.

Outside of the castle a snowstorm began to swirl and churn its way up toward the castle. Across the ice-covered hills, the wind broke, and revealed two figures in the darkening light of the crawling evening.

Tsukune charges Kuyou in his rage, swinging out his right fist in a hook. The kitsune strafes to the side and twists his body so that his back was now to Tsukune. The taunting motion caused the man to growl and he retaliated by crossing a left hook to cut against the back of Kuyou’s head, but Kuyou was expecting this move, and lifted his and allowed his body to sink slightly with a bend of his knees. Kuyou grabbed Tsukune’s wrist and pushed back his shoulder, the leveraged both their weights and hurled Tsukune over his body, across the room, toward the fires.

Tsukune cursed at the unexpected counter and twisted his body mid-air and dropped his weight so he could land flat on his feet, but the moment he landed Kyuou sent out a barrage of kitsune-bi, the tiny blue fireballs struck against Tsukune’s chest and sent the man flat on his back. Kuyou laughed. Tsukune mostly had his strength and only a slight skill in speed compared to his youkai counterparts, but Kuyou was leagues faster and stronger.

"How could you ever think you could defeat me?! Me!" Kuyou roared pridefully.

Tsukune pushed to his feet, his shirt completely burned off at this point. The X-shaped scar on his chest, the testament to his transcending change, was now visible to all. Before Tsukune could blink, Kuyou stomped down on his feet and pinned him in place while he sent brutal punches to his chest and face.

"Why do you think this castle is empty?! Why do you think you have not seen the famed packs of Wolf Youkai, Orks and Bear youkai?!" The kitsune laughed and sent a roundhouse kick into Tsukune’s side which sent the man barreling across the tatami matted ground. The Ghoul’s back brushed against the licks of blue fire that sat barricading their battle. "They are invading the Gauken as we speak. Tearing down that pitiful excuse of a school. There is no need to get along with humans, nor is there a reason to co-exist. Why co-exist when one can easily conquer them!?"

"No…” Tsukune groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. He was expending all of his physical energy, and had even tapped into his youki but nothing seemed to be working. Tsukune pushed to his feet again, but choked on his intake of air when Kuyou gripped his large hand around his neck, and lifted Tsukune off the ground.

" **Fool,** you should have just died, now you have cursed your family to death!" Kuyou laughed darkly as he held Tsukune over the fires of the barrier, burning his body. "Don’t you know youkai law by now? The strongest one, rules it all. After I kill you and your former Harem, I will kill the Hades Kings. No one can compare to my new power!"

Tsukune felt the fire eat away his skin and cold feel his lungs burning for air.

" _No… why… AUGH!"_ Tsukune was losing consciousness.

Nushi had twisted a number of vines against the walls and ceiling of the chamber room, and wrapped them around Kurumu and Moka. The vampire had fallen unconscious from her youki being sealed so suddenly and sloppily by amateur restrictions. The vines threaded between the chains’ links and expanded, snapping them in twain as the growths gently wrapped around the two girls, lowering them to the ground. 

At the Gauken, a massive horde of youkai slowly approached the gates of the school. Kokoa had felt their approaching youki and had sent the students into the safety of the school’s inner halls. The vampire stood with a few of the current teachers of the school just on the campus green. They could now see the small army of riled up youkai approach from the dark, forest path.

Kokoa stood in the front of the now fully transformed teachers, Koumori sitting on his master’s shoulder with a menacing grin. Kokoa had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and chuckled as she undid the hair style and pulled her hair up into pigtails. 

"I think it’s time we showed these delinquents what real youkai are." The vampire proudly chuckled. 

Among the faculty were older teachers like Ririko-sensei and Neokonome-sensei. Miyamoto Haiji even stood in the front lines, having given up held his position as master of the Karate club and stood as the Gauken’s current Art teacher. Many newer teachers who had graduated from the Gauken also stood ready to protect their school. They all varied anywhere from Moth Youkai to Sickle Weasel Youkai. 

"Let’s bust up these jerks and send them to detention the right way!" Kokoa laughed as she squeezed Koumori and he transformed into his War-Hammer form. The teachers cheered and stood ready as the army of youkai broke down the school gates with pure, brute strength. The students watched from the windows as their teachers defended them.

"No way, sensei can’t expect to fight that army alone!" A youkai student complained.

"This is our school too!" A first year ayashi yelled out, pressing her hands to the window.

"There’s no way we should leta bunch'a delinquents take over our territory jus 'cause there’s more 'a 'em! There’s plenty 'a us!" One of the known school bullies claimed. The other students cheered, agreeing with the larger Bull-youkai.

"Let’s go help sensei!" The Karate club members cheered in unison.

 

Back at Kuyou’s family castle, Tsukune was still trapped in his powerful grip. Kuyou was unnaturally strong, he could feel it. It wasn’t just his youki. Kurumu and Moka were safely pulled to the floor by Nushi and Mizore. The fires in the room have made the chamber unbearable for the yuki onna. She used all of her youki just keeping herself cold, even with her lollipop it was a struggle.

"Mizore, are you okay?" Kurumu asked as she folded her wings against her back. Moka laid in Kurumu’s arms as Mizore dropped to her knees, panting. The yuki onna shook her head.

"You have to get out of here Mizore!" Kurumu warned, but Mizore refused. She pointed to Tsukune.

"Tsukune!!!" Kurumu screamed out seeing the man at the mercy of the feral kitsune. Moka’s eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of her lover’s name.

Tsukune gasped out, his body finally unable to handle the pain of the fire and pain of being unable to breathe. The young man’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his vision faded out.

"You haven’t the power to help yourself, let alone anyone…” Kuyou’s voice rang in Tsukune’s fading hearing.

 

~ **Hades Castle Infirmary** ~

Ruby sat in her seat, listening to the Ghoul’s painful memories. Hana was settled on the witch’s lap while Aya and Akako made themselves comfortable on the foot of the monster’s bed. Aya frowned and sat her hands on her lap.

"That isn’t fair. Ruby-oba, outo is the same thing, isn’t he? Cause he loves mommy he’s the same as oji here right?" Aya questioned with a forlorn expression. The Ghoul furrowed his brows slightly. The girl’s father was that other Ghoul he had fought before? The ancient fiend listened as Aya spoke to the black-haired witch and happily laughed with the memories of her father, even though he was a monster like him. Had his daughter and granddaughter felt the same about him? They seemed happy, from what he could recall from his despair.

Akako glanced over to the Ghoul and stared at his face. The kaibutsu turned his head and looked to the red-haired human, who had seemingly no expressive sentiments painted on his face.

"Ruby-nee…” Akako called out, causing the witch and two younger girls to look up. Akako almost never spoke up so they always gave him their full attention when he did. "What was her name? … The man’s wife." Akako was always very cautious of adult males, and was equally impassive to Ghoul, though he gave him some leeway because he appeared the same as Tsukune, aside from easily discernable facial features, they appeared to be the same kind of humans. 

"Azami no Fuzen." Ghoul spoke in his deep, guttural voice. Akako’s blue eyes glanced over to the monster than he looked away for a moment. There was a heavy silence that sat among the group as the young boy collected his thoughts. 

Gin stood just outside the room, listening in. The Guard Captain did not trust the monster, especially with his own child in the room, but the werewolf had heard his story. It was surprisingly similar to Tsukune’s in terms of struggling for similar goals. The Ghoul’s family had been set on bringing the species together. It is said the ancestors of the Priests that cared for their Damiyo’s condition had indeed continued their master and mistress’ works, despite being outcast by their families.

Gin raised a brow and chuckled at the children’s lines of questioning. Perhaps they were smarter than they were given credit for.

"Vampires live a long time, why are you worried?" Aya asked curiously.

"She wasn’t bad, only bad youkai are hurt, right?" Hana innocently queried. 

Gin sighed at his daughter’s words. Cut from the same cute cloth as her mother. Gin glanced into the room. Ruby was looking over her shoulder and looked into the werewolf’s eyes. Gin nodded to the witch and left. Hana looked up, just to see as her father left down the hall. The tiny ayashi looked to Ruby. The older witch smiled.

"How about we let him rest for a while? He must be tired after everything today. Right?" Ruby asked, looking to the Ghoul, who seemed disappointed. He had enjoyed the company, but indeed if he did not rest he could unsettle again and become dangerous. Ghoul nodded.

Ruby stood from her seat and set Hana on the ground. "We’ll come visit him tomorrow." The witch paused and looked to Ghoul, who looked up to the ebony-haired woman. "And we’ll to everything we can to find his family." She promised. 

The monster nodded and sat laid back as the young teens climbed off his bed and all three followed the witch out of the room. Ruby turned off the lights, the room growing lost in the shadows as its source of light is taken from it. She closed the door behind her, sharing only a passing glance as she leaves. The Ghoul laid his head to the pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to fall into the abyss it was familiar with. No longer did his mind dream, as it was the only way he could protect his heart from the sadness of being alone.


	66. In My Soul Lies My Promise

Wolf youkai packs were the first to tear through the gates. They were chosen to lead the attack because of their clans’ sheer numbers. These youkai were known for their brute strength and worked in large packs. They often lived among wild wolves and controlled their mixed packs like a fine-tuned machines. There were two Wolf clans among the horde: the Kosshoku Kiba clan. The Kosshoku clan consisted of brown-furred wolves from the Northern forests. The Shiroi Kiba clan consisted of white-furred wolves that lived closer to the Northern Shelf’s mountain edges. 

The two packs charged forward at the barricade of teachers who were like columns standing in the way of a Tsunami, they wouldn’t hold back the flood of enemies. The Wolf youkai clans were confident that with their numbers they could easily over whelm the teachers. 

Haiji-sensei, the former Master of the Karate Club of Youkai Gakuen, stepped forward and stood beside Kokoa. The older man was garbed in a traditional Karate gi, his black belt was strapped tightly over the waist of his uwagi. The older man laughed and cracked his knuckles as the swarm of Wolf youkai and wolves charged forward. Kokoa glanced over to the older man and scoffed.

"So Lolicon think you can handle the white ones?" Kokoa teased as she gripped Kou-Hammer’s handle. Haiji laughed and pulled back his fists as she slid into a shizentai stance. He pulled his fist back slightly and looked up to the charging army of canine. 

"A woman as pure as yourself should take the white enemy!" Haiji laughed as he threw out his fist, combined with a strong yell and released the ki he held overflowing in his body. In that one fell motion a gust of wind pushed passed the advancing soldiers. The Kosshoku clan halted their progress: something was wrong. Before they could determine the cause of the ill feeling, a backlash of energy lifted from the ground and cut through the striking airstream, sending the entire pack into oblivion, cutting them down where they stood.

The Shiroi clan was horrified by the youkai’s strength, but that did not stop them. They quickly began to break apart and surround the wall of teachers.

Kokoa scoffed at her senpai’s flashy distractions. She pulled Kou-Hammer back over her shoulder and positioned her legs like a baseball player.

"Jerk…" Kokoa growled, but the two grinned. 

The vampire swung out the massive War Hammer and a force of air was launched out by the very force of her youki and brute strength. The vampire successfully knocked back the first two rows of wolven infantry. The red-haired vampire quickly transformed her bat into a saber and charged into the enemy, running a straight line through them. Finally breaking from the gang of brown wolves and wolf youkai she stood and hoisted Koumori over her shoulder. He transformed back to his true form and fluttered onto his masters back, folding in his wings. The rest of the Kosshoku clan fell.

Haiji chuckled and clapped his hands at the vampire. "I can see why you are a Weapon’s Master. My congratulations." Haiji laughed out.

The multitudes of enemy youkai watched as their first wave of fighters were mangled in the blink of an eye by two insanely powerful youkai. This would not do. They had lost so everything when Fairy Tale was destroyed by Tsukune’s group. The powerful youkai that gave them jobs, and gave them a place in the world… everything was ripped from them in the blink of an eye.

Peace was all and good, but what about youkai who cannot co-exist with humans? What of the wild and feral youkai clans of wolves and bears who run free alongside their lesser counterparts? What of Orks who can do little more than manual labor with their physical prowess? They had no place in the human world, because they barely held a place in the youkai world. The Kitsune clans that ruled the Northern lands had always been able to enjoy the pleasures of human-creation, but they still choose to watch over them and give them a home in the wild forests they too were born from. 

Not everyone benefited from the change.

Not everyone’s voice reached the ears of the Envoy, the selfish man who promised to make them happy.

The Orks and Bear youkai charged next, wielding massive weighted blunt weapons behind a wall of shielded fighters in heavy padded armor of Kevlar and leather. 

"Stand ready and don’t kill them, that’s not the example we should be setting the students!" Kokoa ordered. The teachers cheered out and the larger youkai teachers charged to the front lines to hold back the heavier youkai as the smaller youkai pushed into the enemy fighters to cut down the unprotected ones. 

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

 

Tsukune felt a heavy pressure being pushed down on his chest, like his lungs were being crushed. He slowly opened his eyes, but winced from pain. His vision cleared, and he found himself in the middle of a white void filled with black, formless vines of rose thorns. A single black rose bloomed across a particular chain of vines. Tsukune sat up when he realized he was on the ground, at least he thought. It didn’t feel like ground, as it was much softer, almost plush.

**"Daijoubu desu ka?"(Are you alright?)**

A deep, raspy voice called. Tsukune looked around, but could not see anyone or anything for that matter. The place was neither cold, nor was it predominantly warm. The man looked down when he stood. He was nude. He ran the pads of his fingers against the scar over his chest.

"Even in death…" He darkly mused. Along his arms he could see that the curse markings twisted along his muscles, down to his wrists. Examining the intricate designs, he realized that his Holy Lock as gone! 

**"Daijoubu desu ka?"(Are you alright?)**

The broken voice asked again. Tsukune’s brows narrowed as he looked to his palms and turned his hands down to look at his finger nails. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere, but he was anywhere from fine. His lungs still felt like they were being crushed, but this euphoric feeling of what he could only assume was death made him oddly … calm.

"…Hai." He finally responded to the worried voice’s questioning. He was _fine_ in the sense that he was not _suffering_ too horribly.

" **Hontou ni desu ka?"(Are you sure?)**

The voice asked, wanting to be sure. Tsukune nodded and looked up to the single blooming rose. He had suddenly found himself standing beneath the flower. He lowered his head as a familiar back pressed against his. When Tsukune lowered his head he could see his reflection in a pool of water at his feet. His hair was black, and his eyes had returned to their chocolate brown, but his cheeks retained the markings of his curse.

"Hai, what about you?" Tsukune responded, glancing over his shoulder and met the reflection to his mirror. Two ruby eyes stared into his chocolate ones. Bare flesh touched to bare flesh. The face of his Inner self nodded. Tsukune turned to face himself. He felt as his Inner self’s cold breathes mixed with his warmer exhales. Tsukune slowly held up his hand, his Inner self mimicking the action. They watched the slow and deliberate motions as their fingertips touched.

"Did I really die?" Tsukune questioned out loud as he looked up to his reflection’s face. Was that what he looked like? He never really _saw_ himself. It was just something that was, but standing here: face to face with the monster inside of you.

**"Watashi wa yajuu janai…"(I am not a fiend.)**

Tsukune furrowed his brows, mirroring his Inner’s expression. 

Tsukune glanced to his left and he and his Inner self stood shoulder to shoulder under the black rose. The hazel-haired reflection looked up toward the rose, Tsukune followed his motion.

It had wilted and its petals were now floating down against the air, into the pool of water at their feet. Tsukune sat down at the edge of the pool and pulled his knees to his chest. He laid his chein on his knees and looked across the small pool, into the ruby eyes of his counterpart, who else his position in mirror, across the water.

"You said you weren’t a yajuu… I thought." Tsukune could not finish his question when he felt the cool sting of the cool water against the waist of his stomach. He and his other half stood waist-deep in the water, just a breath away from the other. The black petals floated all around them.

A yajuu: a monster, a beast, a wild animal. That was everything a Ghoul was described to be, but it had only ever happened once. Only ever once had Ghoul rampaged: The night he was born.

Tsukune smiled and looked up to his mirror self, who held the same expression on his tattooed face.

"Thank you for saving Moka that time."

" **How could I let her die? I am not a yajuu."**

Tsukune’s Inner self placed his hand over his heart, Tsukune mimicking the motion.

" **I have a heart too, just a troubled soul."**

Tsukune nodded in understanding and looked to his Inner self.

"You’ll help me right: save the ones I love?"

Tsukune looked down to the water. His hair was once again a deep hazel and his eyes a crimson red.

**"Always."**

His Inner self responded. Tsukune reached his hand to the pool of water, and created a break in the image. As the ripples swirled about the black rose petals floated toward his body. 

The petals began to melt.

When they melted they began to swirl around Tsukune’s body and crawl up his skin. The black markings ran along his back, creating a uniformed design that twisted and curled against the column of his spine. Tsukune walked toward the edge of the water and reached out his hand.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

 

Tsukune gasped out, his body finally unable to handle the pain of the fire and pain of being unable to breathe. The young man’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his vision faded out.

"You haven’t the power to help yourself, let alone anyone…" Kuyou’s voice rang in Tsukune’s fading hearing.

"Tsukune!!" The girls called. Moka was barely conscious. Those amateur seals had nearly pulled her back into that darkness that she feared to return to alone.

"Tsukune…I’m still here." Moka rasped out as she slowly sat up, coughing a bit. Kurumu and Mizore held their hands out and laid them on the vampire’s shoulders, steadying her. "I won’t ever leave you Tsukune! Break that fox’s nose!" The vampire snapped out, and flared out her youki a little at a time. It was still hard to hold all of her youki after being unsealed for such long periods of time. Her body had yet to grow used to the feeling, but that moment of backlash created by those seals of Kuyou’s allowed her youki to jumpstart again and it slowly rose in level. 

"Stupid vampire, don’t worry, you’ll be next." Kuyou laughed as he glanced over his shoulder at the vampire. "In fact, how did you get out of your seals? Such naughty girls, it seems you haven’t changed from the delinquents you once were." Kuyou darkly laughed as he dropped Tsukune’s body and turned to face the girls. Kuyou’s body froze. He did not hear the man’s body hit the floor. He quickly turned but now found himself in Tsukune’s grip. The man’s hand clenched around the kitsune’s neck and squeezed the life out of him.

" **Ha ha ha… HA HA HAHAHA!!"**

Dark, demonic laughter rippled from Tsukune. The sound sent a chill down everyone’s spin and caused Kuyou to panic.

" _Akuma!"_ The kitsune accused as he swung out his right fist and engulfed it in flames just as it hit against Tsukune. Tsukune stood there and took the strike to his head.

**"HA HA HAHAHA!!"**

Tsukune twisted his body as youki engulfed his being. He pushed his legs out and lifted Kuyou into the air as he used his youki to support him. The kitsune was slammed into the ground with a grotesque crash, the sounds of bones being cracked could be heard as Kuyou’s arm left was shattered. Kuyou shouted out and the fire barrier extinguished itself when the kitsune’s concentration broke and settled upon the immense pain pouring from his broken limb.

A powerful stream of frozen air shot through the halls of the castle and the doors behind the girls were forced open. Mizore, Kurumu and Nushi stood on the offensive. They could not let this enemy get the better of them. 

Moka watched as Tsukune and Kuyou fought, both lost in a world all their own. She could smell the fear coming from Kuyou. He had no idea what he had unleashed…upon them.


	67. Begrudging, Be Willing, Be Still

With a thunderous slam, an Ork met face to face with War Hammer Koumori. The heavy-bodied youkai falls onto his back, unconscious. The teachers of the Academy fought hard to protect their students but their attackers just kept coming, and coming. There was no end to the waves of feral youkai that bled out from the surrounding forests. Kokoa stood on the chest of the defeated Ork and hoisted Kou over her shoulder with a light motion.

"We can’t keep this up. We have to call for back up!" The red-head shouted as she stared out into what has now become a battlefield. Kokoa growled defiantly as she swung Kou out as a massive bear youkai charged at her. The scarred-faced feral youkai had clearly seen his share of battles, but was easily taken out by the Weapon’s Master.

"We have no choice than." Haiji settled as he punched and kicked through each of his opponents. The older youkai easily evaded their strikes and countered them with flawless efforts. Arcing kicks sent enemies barreling into their comrades and his swift, aimed punches would knock the wind out of unguarded adversaries.

"Haiji-senpai, watch out!" Kokoa called as she twirled Spear-Koumori around her body in a pinwheel motion, and knocked out two more enemies. Haiji had been occupied with flipping one of his enemies over his shoulder and hand not seen the approaching attacker. Haiji turned just as he was about to be impaled by claws, but the bear youkai was knocked to the ground with devastating force.

"Don’t worry Master we’re here to help!" The current Captain of the Karate club had saved Haiji and stood with his foot proudly mounted on the head of his fallen enemy. Kokoa and the other teachers glanced back and realized that all of the students had left the safety of the building and now stood in their true forms ready to fight.

"Who told you to leave the building?!" The red-haired vampire raged. The larger bull–youkai held out his arm and snorted.

"It’s no good talking us back sensei, you know we’re not gunna listen!" The other students cheered had charged into the fight. The vampire was impressed by their bravery, but still did not fully agree to have them in danger. The battle now escalated as students joined the fray to protect their provisional home. 

"Haiji, take over!" Kokoa called out as she punched an opponent into his direction and the older man punched his fist against the air, sending out a wave of ki that launched the youkai into a smaller group, knocking them back. The red-haired vampire threw Kou into the air. The bat reverted to his true form in a poof of white smoke and followed his master as she raced off through the battling assemblage of youkai toward the school.

At the Hades castle the Court Guards were preparing for battle. Word of the school being under attack has reached the castle and they were sending help. Aya, Hana and Akako watched from the top of the stairs that lead down to the hanger where all of the Guards were loading up into vans.

"Ne…Hana-chan?" The silver-haired youkai called out as she sat knelt looking down as the men gather for the fight. Aya’s hands were gripped on the pegs that supported the banister and her faced pressed against the middle, giving her a clear view of the men’s weapons and masked faces. Hana sat back on her legs with her hands folded in her lap as she stared out between the metal pegs of the banister. The steel floor of the large garage area was cold and the feeling seeped through her thin dress. Akako sat with his legs crossed and hunched over as his forehead pressed against the banister.

Hana glanced up at her friend and brushed the bangs of blue bang that fell over her eyes. The saddened expression on Aya’s faced worried the young ayashi.

"What’s wrong Aya?" The young teen questioned as she pressed her hands flat against the cold, steel ground and pulled herself closer to the damphir. Akako glanced over to the girls and furrowed his brows slightly. The chain that hung from the strap around his neck sounded softly as he shifted.

"There are a lot scarier things now, don’t you think so?" The cherry-eyed vampire sits back and looks into her friend’s violet eyes. The round-faced ayashi smiled and shook her head.

"I think we just understand it now." Hana reassured. Aya was silent for a moment and nodded. The silver-haired girl turned and crawled over Hana, against the ayashi’s protests, to settle herself between Hana and Akako. Aya carefully tucked her legs beneath her and looked up at Akako who glanced down at her with his blue eyes. Aya blushed and turned away, looking to her hands which now sat in her lap. Akako tilted his head slightly at the girl’s reaction.

"Even if stuff gets harder from now on, we’ll be a family like outo and mama, right Akako-chan?" Aya looked up at the boy’s expressionless face. He always seemed cold, and many of their classmates were afraid of Akako, which was a big change from grade school. Akako was still the quiet follower he had always been. Aya would always drag Hana and himself into some trouble or another. The three were often sent home with notes for disruptive behavior, though it was never anything too outlandish.

The vampire had her mother’s outgoing, bright and always very happy nature, but that was not to say she lacked her father’s kindness and understanding. She did tend to get into a bit of trouble when not in school, getting herself in trouble because she always bossed others around, and refused to back down on her points. She had gotten the best and worst of both her parents.

Hana had gotten her mother’s charming looks and gentle nature, but she would often inappropriately speak what was on her mind, even though she should not, much like her father in that sense. 

Akako sat back as Aya crawled into his lap, and set her hands on his knees. He looked to her with his bored expression. She would always behave expressively, free of shame. It was something her mother, for a long time, could not do.

Aya leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Akako’s and sat back, her face a deep red. The tiny damphir dropped back and turned to Hana, the two girls, giggling. Akako blinked, realizing what had just happened.

" _I see."_ He thought. His lips still tingled from the alien, but welcomed feeling that had come and left in a single moment. "Being a family is hard." Akako finally spoke up. Aya and Hana turned to face the red-haired boy. He sat back and pressed his feet to the metal bars. He watched as Gin ordered his men equipment and into the awaiting vehicles.

"Tsukune-san and Moka-san work hard at it, as does everyone else." The human boy paused and glanced over to the girls. "You can’t just give up when it gets hard, Aya-chan." Akako teased in his deadpan voice. Aya pouted and clenched her fists together.

"Meanie!" The vampire huffed and punched her fist against Akako’s arm. He grinned, ignoring the fact that she could hit pretty hard…

Hana and Akako laughed out at Aya’s typical response to being ganged up upon.

Gin was at the front lines barking out commands, when his cell phone rang. The werewolf pulled the device from his pocket and held it to his ear.

" _Stupid dog! Where are you!? Things are getting bad!"_ Kokoa yelled from her end. She had raced over to the school’s landlines to reach the castle directly but she couldn’t get through.

"Don’t get snippy with me! I already sent a team ahead and Ruby called Sun-senpai, she’s on her way!" Gin shouted back into his phone. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from Kokoa’s side. The vampire cursed and ducked behind the wall and looked over. A large number of the youkai had broken through their defenses and tore down the school’s entrance.

"Empty Fist Hole Puncher!" Haiji’s attack ripped through the air, knocking over the group of youkai that rushed the entrance. Kokoa turned around and watched as Haiji laughed victoriously.

"Idiot we’re trying to save the school not knock it down!!" Kokoa shouted and hung up the phone. Gin was left staring at his cell. Things were getting intense. The guard Captain sent out the first few vans and grabbed his own weapons before pulling into the passenger’s side of one of the vehicles. Ruby stepped up behind the teenagers and watched as Gin’s men headed off. The three children looked up at the elder witch.

"We fight for peace, so you don’t have to." Ruby said with a smile, reassuring the three worried children.

 

**~Northern Castle~**

"Onee-chan!" Nushi called as he jumped with joy seeing Hecate and Varn standing before them.

"You know them?" Kurumu asked nervously. Nushi nodded and ran over to the witch, hugging her tightly. Hecate pulled her white stole over her shoulders and nodded her head.

"I am the true master of this castle. Millennium ago I was driven from my home by a yuki onna and kitsune. This kitsune is the ancestor of the one Tsukune fights now." The others look back to Kuyou and Tsukune as they continued to battle in a struggle that was quickly becoming one sided. The witch closed her eyes and sighed.

"After I was driven from my home I had cursed their family name and set a terrible blizzard upon the land that separated many of the youkai clans that live here. Over time though they adapted to my storms and are the feral youkai you know today." The snow witch looked toward Kuyou. Although the kitsune was badly injured, his left arm completely useless, he continued to fight.

"Listen to me." Hecate ordered. "So as long as Kuyou holds the power that once belonged to me, he cannot be defeated. You must find the piece which remains of my wand. My wand was made of the ancient twists of Wolf’s Bane that once inhabited these now barren mountains. It is a sacred object that holds great power. Find it, destroy it."

Mizore blinked and shook her head. "If we destroy it…" The yuki onna noted. Kurumu nodded.

"A wand, that means you’re a witch. You’ll lose your powers." Kurumu warned. The old witch nodded and smiled.

"It’s not worth having powers if they are abused by another." She sadly spoke. The witch knelt down and patted Nushi’s head. "You are a wood youkai. You can sense other plants can you not?" Nushi nodded to Hecate’s question. "My wand is alive. You must find it’s cries and save it from its fate." Hecate paused and lowered her eyes for a moment, before looking up at Nushi. "Free me from this torture." Hecate stood and Varn took off into the fray. The girls were startled by the sudden moments of the suicidal werewolf. Tsukune may kill him! 

"No! Don’t!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted. Moka stood and flexed her fingers. The succubus and yuki onna looked to their friend.

"Moka…?" Kurumu called in question. The vampiress smirked and gave a nod.

"Do as the witch asked. Find that Wolf’s Bane. Tsukune and the werewolf are fine." Moka proclaimed. The women looked up to find out that indeed, Tsukune and Varn twisted around each other, taking turns matching blows against Kuyou who was now forced to the defensive. 

"Nushi." Moka commanded. The tiny youkai nodded and closed his eyes. He listened for the cries of the Wolf’s Bane. The sounds of the Ghoul’s growls, and the exertion of Varn’s punches mixed with the curses of Kuyou as he found the two back.

Mizore turned to face the snow witch and lowered her head. The yuki onna remembered the legends. It we her people that had forced the witch from her home, and pushed her into the wilderness. A long time ago, it was something that was okay to do: push around the Boarder Races. It wasn’t fair, it was not right.

"I’m sorry." Mizore whispered. Moka glanced over her shoulder at the purple-haired woman. Kurumu looked to Mizore in question. The yuki onna had tears in her eyes.

"I understand how it feels to be taken away from your home, and understand why you cursed everyone in the North to solitude. I’m sorry, for what it’s worth." The yuki onna allowed her tears to freely fall from her eyes. Hecate smiled and placed her hands on the snow woman’s cheeks. Mizore blinked and looked into Hecate’s glowing eyes. The witch’s eyes seemed to capture the full spectrum of an evening blizzard: dark ice swirls of black and white. 

"Thank you, Shirayuki." The elder witch offered gently.

Mizore and the others stared at Hecate in shock. The witch giggled and began to phase out. Mizore reached up to grab the woman’s wrist but her hand passed right through her. Hecate stepped back and folded her hands in front of her.

"I lived my life in greed, and lived my death in regret. I was a lonely spirit lost in the storm of my own grudge. Varn was my only company. You know werewolf ears are so sensitive, they can even hear the dead speak?" The witch giggled and waved her hand. "Shirayuki." Hecate called as she looked over to Mizore. "Thank you for apologizing. It wasn’t your fault, but you still showed me kindness and pity. I thank you, and in return I will allow you to go back home."

Mizore furrowed her brows slightly and shook her head. "H…how?"

Hecate walked over to the yuki onna and wrapped her arms around her. The witch’s pale lips brush against the ice maiden’s ear as she whispers to the woman. Hecate vanished and Mizore collapsed, tears streaming down her face. Kurumu ran over to her friend’s side and held her up. Moka had not moved, but was carefully watching the fight between the three men. With them occupied that left her a chance to strike. She had pulled in her youki to hide her intent. Kuyou did not perceive her as a threat.

Nushi could hear the soft cries of the plant. The wood nymph opened his eyes and could see the glowing purple of the Wolf’s Bane. Its energy signature was centered at Kuyou’s waist, more specifically, in his stomach.

"He ate it!!" Nushi exclaimed. Wolf’s Bane was an adaptable plant that could not be digested by youkai. Normally the plant would grow within the stomach of a youkai after it has been ingested, absorbing the youki to spur its own growth. Wolf youkai are often known to ingest the plants accidentally when they suffered intestinal problems. The plant is sweet smelling so confused the senses and were mistaken for other sweet smelling curative plants. More often than not: if the plant was not removed the plant would slowly kill the wolf in an excruciating manner as it made place in the demon’s organs and eventually strangled their hearts.

Nushi could see that the plant had already pulled toward Kuyou’s heart and had wrapped itself around it. It had not yet begun to strangle the kitsune, but the demon fox had a few years to live, two at the most. Kuyou assumed he could expel the plant as soon as he defeated the Hades King, but the fox would be wrong.

"It’s in his stomach!" Nushi explained. Moka rushed forward and pulled all of her youki into her right leg. She concentrated her energy: allowing the killing intent to flare. Tsukune and Varn jump back, leaving a stupefied Kuyou in the wake. The kitsune looks up and could hear as each of his upper ribs cracked from the impact of the vampire’s roundhouse kick.

The Wolf’s Bane felt its roots get shifted from their place and in a strike of instinct, the magical plant gripped to their closet anchor: Kuyou’s heart.

The kitsune screamed as he felt the spiny wraps of vine grip the sensitive organ. Kuyou falls to the ground and begins to flail. The kitsune could feel the agony of his ribs as they punctured against his organs and choked on his cries of pain when the plant ruptured his heart, forcing the organ to explode in his chest. Moka could hear the frantic fluttering of the youkai’s heart as it fought to save its body, only condemning it to a faster death as it caused the internal bleeding to hasten. 

Kuyou’s heart stilled.

"Moka look out!" Kurumu shouted. Moka looked up to see Tsukune had charged her. Varn tried to get in the way but the Ghoul grabbed the werewolf’s wrist and threw him against the ground. The white-wolf rolled against the tatami matted floors toward Mizore and Kurumu. The heavy bodied youkai say up and rubbed his head.

"No, Tsu-chan!" Nushi called out to his friend. Tsukune had gripped Moka’s wrists and lifted her hands high above her head. The Ghoul grinned wildly as he sniffed at the woman’s scent hungrily, keeping his face a distance away, teasing himself with the smell. Moka narrowed her ruby eyes and glared at the Ghoul, who fearlessly glared right back at the Vampire: his Maker.


	68. Sun and Sin

Even with the help of every student and teacher, the Gakuen was quickly being outnumbered by the Northern Tribes of feral youkai. There had luckily been no causalities on either side yet, but the number of maimed and injured was rapidly growing.

“We can’t keep this up!” Haiji shouted out, sending another wave of ki at his enemy, knocking them back. 

Kou-Hammer came crashing down on the body of a wolf youkai and the vampire grunted in effort. She was growing exhausted. That was the shame of a vampire’s strength. They had an immeasurable amount of youki, but they would quickly expend their stores of energy in long battles. 

There was a sudden explosion at the school’s gates, which sent a wave of youkai into the air and across the ground. A winged figure gracefully walked through the parted youkai. The enraged demons attacked the individual, only to be knocked back by an invisible force. Haiji and Kokoa looked up from their fighting. The figure wore a simple long dress and had long hair that extended to the middle of their back.

“Sun-senpai!” Haiji and Kokoa called in unison. 

The bright faced woman bowed her head slightly as she walked toward them. Some of the youkai were taken aback by her frightening ability to attack without her hands, but that did not stop some of them from trying.

“Senpai, look out!” Kokoa called when a youkai jumped toward Sun from behind. 

The older ayashi turned and opened her mouth, placing her hand on her chest. A sonic boom of energy exploded beneath the youkai, sending him, and many of his comrades slamming into each other. 

“It’s sooo good to see you senpai!” Haiji called in adoration of his former upperclassman. 

Sun smiled at him, sending Haiji to his knees. The eager youkai male hugged to the waist of his beloved senpai. The ayashi chuckled nervously at his unnecessary affections but patted his head regardless and looked to Kokoa. Sun smiled warmly at the vampire and opened her mouth to speak.

“Sorry I’m late.” It was always a treat hearing Sun-senpai’s voice.

Even though her voice was her weapon, it was anything but harsh sounding. Her gentle mannerisms clearly spoke out in her soft, angelic tone. Sun was an ayashi, a Siren to be exact. For a long time she had kept her voice silent to protect herself from abandonment. She was raised at Youkai Gakuen since she was a small child, having been abandoned due to her frightful strength. After she graduated from the Academy she went on to work in the human world at a humble in run by a woman named Marin. Marin had become like a second mother to the ayashi and when a terrible youkai attacked the inn, Sun had been forced to use her voice to protect the woman’s livelihood and memories held by the tiny inn. Afterward Marin had still accepted Sun, even though she was an ayashi. The two had stayed together since and have done well for themselves, expanding some of the inn, but it was still a modest and cozy sea-side stop. 

The siren’s white wings were as beautiful as ever and spread out behind her back as she turned to face the horde of enemy. Haiji was still clung to her waist, hugging her and murmuring words of adoration. Sun smiled to Kokoa and nodded.

“Ready?” The older woman asked. 

Kokoa grinned and held Kou over her shoulders, laughing.

“You bet!” The vampire smirked.

 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

At the Hades Castle’s infirmary the Ghoul was sitting up in his bed, staring at his hands. His throat burned with undeniable thirst, but he had to ignore it or else he would go on another rampage.

“ **Heh heh heh…you look pretty bored.”** A dark voice called out from the infirmary’s entrance. The Ghoul looked up, only to meet the shadowed face of the Hades King. The old figure grinned and held a cigar between his teeth. Ghoul narrowed his ruby eyes and turned his head away. **“I would think that a creature like you would kill any chance it gets. Seemed that way a while ago, with killing all those innocent people.”**

Ghoul was silent. He had no right to deny it. They _were_ innocent. They had nothing to do with his pain, but he used them anyway. He still had some of his humanity, though much of it was locked behind his empty heart. Having learned from that man his mate had been killed…yet these people say she is alive. He did not know who to believe.

“ **If anything…”** The Hades King paused and took a deep drag of the cigar. Ghoul lifted his head and turned to face the glowing eyes of the individual. **“You should trust your own heart. Figure if you have the sense to mope around about something like this, you can do something about it. Better use your energy.”** The old man chuckled and exhaled a plume of grey smoke. 

Ghoul opened his mouth and turned to face the man, but he was gone. Ghoul clenched his hands into fists and flexed out his youki. He had to make amends, but first he had to find her, and beg her forgiveness.

The fiend pulled the sheets from his body and stepped onto the cold, tile floor. He walked over to the curtained window and pulled it back, bracing his eyes for the painfully unfamiliar light.

Down in the lunchroom Ruby sat with the children eating supper. It was late evening now and the elder witch had grown concerned with things as they have become.

“Ne, Ruby-nee?” Aya called out to the ebony-haired witch. 

Ruby looked to Aya with a smile as the tiny damphir sipped at a can of tomato juice.

“The man, who is sick, he is looking for his family right? Cause he is alone?” Aya questioned. 

She had understood some of the situation. She knew it felt terrible to be separated from family. Ruby turned her head away for a moment, but smiled to the children and nodded.

“Yes, but I am not sure what we can do for him. He has hurt many people because of his sadness…” The witch was sure the Ghoul would simply be put to death for his crimes against the humans. 

The law was clear in these sorts of situations. To keep peace among humans proven murder of a human serves to be given the death penalty instantly. It had been all over the news, word of the youkai’s murder. They could not say the fiend was neither youkai nor human. That would cause too much panic.

“Why don’t we ask Yumi-chan if she knows?” Hana spoke up, looking up from her plate of food. 

Ruby furrowed her brows. “What? What do you mean?” Ruby asked as she sat up in her seat. 

Akako pocked at his rice with his chopsticks, than looked up. His green eyes trailed along the top of the table as he thought.

“Yumi-chi’s last name is the same, and she’s like Aya.” Akako stated.

Ruby opened her mouth in shock. They were… absolutely right. How did she not realize earlier? Well they had gotten used to calling Yumi by her first name and had not used her last name in a few years. It was easily overlooked. Ruby stood and smiled. It was a slim chance, but it was a rare family name among youkai and non-existent in humans. The black-haired witch got no farther in her thoughts when alarms blared throughout the castle.

“The Ghoul!” Ruby took off running, followed by the three, curious teenagers. 

When they arrived at the infirmary, the Ghoul was gone and one of the windows of the rooms had been completely destroyed. Ruby ran to the window, and being careful of the shards of glass, she leaned out to look. Ghoul could not have dropped so many meters to the ground…

Yet there he was, looking up at Ruby, almost regretfully.

“ _Halt!”_ Some guards called out, but the monster took off running. 

The guards could not match the fiend’s speed, and Ruby was somewhat thankful for that. The witch turned to the children and nodded.

“Let’s go find her; it may be our only chance to save him.” Ruby furrowed her brows and turned to face out the window again and watched as Ghoul vanished in the forest. “ _No one deserves to be alone like that…”_ The witch thought in pity.

 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

After several hours of riding the train, Ruby and the three teens arrived at Shinjuku station and proceeded to the east, toward the Ichigaya ward. After some misdirection and stumbling about the eastern ward, the group was finally able to find Yumi’s place of work: a small, family owned clothing shop. Yumi was the main designer and had a small, cramped office on the top floor. The owners directed Ruby to her destination, leaving the three teens to look around the shop. Aya and Hana happily dragged Akako off to force him to help make decision. Ruby made her way upstairs and knocked on the office door.

“Come in.” An annoyed sounding voice replied. 

Ruby slowly opened the door. The witch smiled brightly as she poked her head in. The white-haired damphir glared up at the intrusion. She was in the middle of a special project, and always loathed to be bothered. Yumi blinked, realizing who the visitor was.

“Ruby-san!” Yumi happily called, recognizing her friend. Ruby bowed her head and closed the door behind her. 

Yumi quickly shuffled her items out of the way and pushed over a pile of sketchbooks sitting atop a stool and offered the seat to Ruby.

“It’s so good to see you again Yumi-san.” The witch said in courtesy as she sat in a seat offered by the young woman. 

After a bit of small talk, Ruby had decided to settle and explain everything to Yumi about Ghoul and Seimei. Yumi was frowning for the first few minutes of the conversation. Downstairs the girls continued to try on clothes and model for Akako, who watched with seeming disinterest but was carefully deliberating the circumstances of his situation. 

“I am hoping you could help us.” Ruby asked the young woman after clearly affirming Azami no Fuzen was indeed a relative of hers. 

Yumi stood, a smile plastered on her face. Ruby stood from the stool, hopefulness in her eyes.

“No.” Yumi said as she turned her back to Ruby.

“But… Yumi-san…” The witch began, unable to believe her friend’s refusal.

“No! Absolutely no way!” Yumi turned and pointed her finger at Ruby. “Do you have _any_ idea how long it’s been since I’ve been to Kyoto? Let alone spoken to my great grandmother, let alone have _not_ argued with her? Hell no! Absolutely not! Toujyou, you’ll have to find someone else!” Yumi crossed her arms over her chest and growled in her throat. The very thought of seeing that cranky old obaba drove her mad with rage!

“There is no one else Yumi-san!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Good!” Yumi fumed as she tried to appear occupied by looking through her things.

“Yumi-san…” Ruby said dejectedly. When the witch received no response from the young damphir and sighed and lowered her head. “I just can’t leave him alone like that…that sort of sorrow and emptiness…I had experienced it once, and understand how it feels to have nothing.” The witch turned away and left the room. 

Yumi stood there and rolled her eyes. Why were all of Tsukune’s friends so sappy!? And why was it contagious!? The damphir snarled and drop-kicked one of her mannequins. Ruby made her way back downstairs. The girls had used their allowances to perchance a pair of dresses from the store and sat on one of the waiting benches with Akako sandwiched between them.

“Come now you three. We have to find out of Gin is done so we can tell him what happened.” The witch spoke sadly. She did truly hope that she could have perhaps convinced Yumi, to obtain an advantage in finding this person, let alone gaining audience.

Aya, Hana and Akako looked up to the woman.

“Yumi-chi isn’t coming?” Hana asked sadly. 

Ruby frowned and shook her head.

“Of course I am!” Yumi shouted out as she stomped down the steps and stood behind Ruby with a bag slung over her shoulder. 

Ruby smiled and turned to face Yumi. “You mean…?” The witch asked, hopefully. 

Yumi sighed and turned her head away.

“Listen you guys helped me when I needed it, plus if you tell that old dog that you lost his prisoner I’m sure he’ll have a heart attack, than probably feed him ice cream, or something…” She recalled that time she had nearly been imprisoned for false accusations against her youkai. 

Yumi looked to the owner of the shop.

“Hey gramps, I’m taking time off to visit family, is that okay?” The damphir said with great distaste. 

The old shop owner laughed and nodded. He had no problem, especially after watching her nieces and nephew play around in the shop.

“Make sure to bring back the children for a visit!” He laughed. 

Yumi groaned and pointed at the shop’s exit.

“Let’s go munchkins. Come on Toujyou… Let’s go pay Azami-obaa a visit…” She said with a groan. 

Ruby smiled and walked out. Yumi hoped she wouldn’t regret this. Perhaps she should have told Ruby about the chunk of property she and her great grandmother destroyed in their last argument… Just thinking about it made the damphir depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note if anyone’s not guessed but Yumi’s last name (不善) means Sin, Evil, etc.


	69. Family Reunion

Ruby, Yumi and the three teens arrive at the Michiya Station in Kyoto Japan as the sun reached the zenith of the horizon. It was a long ride and the three younger teens had been exhausted by the trip. They had never been so far from home for so long and were not used to traveling. Ruby and Yumi leaned shoulder to shoulder on the train, shifting as it came to a halt. The elder witch looked over to Aya who was sleeping between Hana and Akako. The young red-haired boy was half awake. His deep green eyes glanced around the train almost nervously as passengers disembarked. The young boy’s eyes caught the dark mauve orbs of the elder witch. She smiles in comfort and nodded her head. Akako nodded and took the task of waking the two girls. Yumi was terribly grumpy the entire walk.

The city of Kyoto was beautiful, even at night its skies were clear and the rural area was free of heavy noise pollution. Yumi sulked as the group slowly made their way through the rural area, which was lined end to end in traditional Japanese vernacular architectures such as machiyas and nokas, though there are many modern structures which are beginning to overshadow these ancient buildings.

The familiar neighborhood was nerve-racking for the older damphir. It had been years since she has visited her family. Aya, Hana and Akako were very excited and were overjoyed with every new experience they were met with. The two young girls matched each other in their alternating white with black lace dress, which Aya wore, and white and black lace dress which Hana wore. Akako blankly watched as the two girls happily talked and pointed out items from the shops.

Before long the small group arrived at their destination. It was a large property which followed the old style of the surrounding machiya. The property overlooked a small lake which was overshadowed by trees that lined the banks. The trees were massive, aged trees from centuries of life, and were surrounded by smaller trees which appeared to have been newly planted. A small stone shrine sat at the edge of the road. By the shrine sat a small statue which was carved in the image of Inari. Just behind the stone shrine, was a large crater that had been partially filled in with stones. Fallen trees and splinted trunks surrounded the crater and there seemed to be evidence of a small, brush fire from a time ago, black charcoal ash marked parts of the open ground. 

They followed along the path and crossed a bridge which led through a torii arch and onto a wooden wharf. The continued path was solid land and led toward the large, old styled manor. Trees reached over the gables of the roof while Onigawara, roof tile gargoyles, watched out over the castle grounds. The group finally arrived at the shoen’s front entrance. Yumi had stood glaring at the shoji door as the sounds of crickets and other early morning creatures filled the air.

“Yumi-san…?” Ruby tried to call the damphir to attention. Yumi grunted and turned to walk away. The white-haired woman stomped down the steps of the ancient manor only to be frozen in place by the feel of a terribly powerful youki filling the air. Aya, Hana and Akako looked up toward the shoji door, having also felt it.

The paper door slowly slid open. Yumi visibly flinched when the light, wooden frame met with resistance against its border. A choking silence hung in the air along with the heavy youki. Yumi turned and forced a smile. Three figures stood at the shoji doors. Two young females, who appeared to be ladies-in-waiting, which was insanely odd in this day and age: stood by the more stylishly dressed female in very ancient approach of Kimono fit for a princess.

The two ladies-in-waiting bowed at their guests while the older, silver-haired woman stood glaring with great indifference at her visitors. Yumi was filled with fear, spite, and indecision all at once. Was she wearing the right clothing? The damphir began to unconsciously grip at the hem of her jean skirt. She wore a white, cotton blouse with long sleeves that ran over her fingers, and allowed a space for her thumb just on the side of the cover. She had made the outfit herself, so it _had_ to be awesome, at least the damphir thought. Was her hair too short? She had cut it a bit shorter than what it used to be, only by a few inches, but every inch counted to her grandmother it seemed. In fact their last fight had been because of the length of her hair. The white-haired vampire was filled with annoyance at the thought. Why should her great grandmother even care if she gets a mate?! Maybe she should run, and go hide under a rock and let Ruby suffer on her own?

“Yumi…” Gah! It was too late, she said her name! She had to answer! Maybe if she stayed quiet she would disappear? She hated this so much!! Yumi felt something press aignast her side. The damphir blinked when she realized it had been Ruby trying to knock her from her silence. 

“O-obaa-sama…” Yumi said through gritted fangs as she smiled brightly. Her grandmother didn’t bother to fake a smile and simply nodded. There was again silence, but Yumi had realized why: she hadn’t introduced the others. Yumi groaned and held out her hand toward the three teenagers. Aya and Hana stood side to side in their dresses, hands cupped in front of them. Akako stood behind the pair, eyes narrowed and hands in his pocket. The dresses the two had purchased from the shop had been designed by Yumi but considering the taste of clothes Yumi had it was something a bit unbelievable. The intricate design of lace running along the waist of their dresses and sleeves had been beautifully and skillfully made by the old owner, but it was clearly their design that brought out the skill of the craftsmanship. 

The Lady of the shoen looked over to Akako. His bored expression told her little of what he was thinking, but it was clear he had a close companionship with the younger vampire. Their scents mingled.

“And this is Ruby… she– we have something important to discuss with you.” Yumi said as she bit her fang into her lower lip and turned her head. The lady bowed her head and motioned to the ladies-in-waiting and turned back into the manor. Yumi was flabbergasted. She was still a cranky old baba with no courtesy.

The ladies bowed and led the guests toward the inner sanctum of the manor into the tea room where the Lady of the house settled herself on the tatami floors. The others followed suit as the ladies-in-waiting left the room to prepare the tea. The silver-haired woman lowered her crimson eyes to her lap.

“Obaa-sama!” Yumi called in urgency. Why was the old woman always so stubborn?! The Lady glared up at Yumi who slumped back on her legs in defeat. Ruby felt a bit nervous. She wasn’t too sure on the vmapire’s temperament. They could either bring good news to her or bad depending on her mood. The children seemed oblivious as they sat next to each other, whispering, though the young red-haired human was not participating in the conversation, he was clearly listening. 

“I am Azami no Fuzen, Lady of the House of the Fuzen family. We are nobles in both blood and status of both the Human and Youkai worlds. What brings a representative such as Toujyou Ruby to our humble home?”

The Lady asked as she seemed to smirk slightly at the long-haired witch. Ruby’s status in the Youkai world was no secret. She was the personal assistant to the Hades King himself and she had enough power to bring you before the council if she personally judged it necessary. She was a level-headed woman so her decision making was always sound, and trusted. Just as Ruby was to supply the Lady with her answer the two women returned with a tray of tea and confections. They served the guests and their Lady before vacating the room again. Ruby courteously took a sip of tea before continuing.

“Lady Fuzen, we have met with a dire situation, one involving a member of your family.” Ruby stated calmly. Lady Fuzen set down her tea cup and raised thin silver brow to the witch.

“Toujyou-san, you must be mistaken. I have spent countless centuries on this property hidden from possible prosecution by outsiders by the shrines which dot this mountain. My youki is contained by it within this small sphere of property so I do not encroach on other youkai’s territory and my family has owned this property, legally, for generations. I can be assured Yumi is not as unintelligent as to create problems in the human world, she may be young, but certainly she has not completely disregarded her father’s upbringing. I did choose him myself after all.”

The Lady calmly explained. Yumi growled as she placed the tea cup to her lips. Ruby placed her hand on the young woman’s lap trying to quell her rage. Ruby bowed her head to Lady Fuzen and smiled.

“I apologize, I shall speak more clearly about the concerning problem.” The witch offered. Lady Fuzen nodded, accepting her apology and took her tea cup in hand, had another sip.

“Lady Fuzen, the problems are concerning the revival of your husband and mate…” With those words spoken form the witch, the sound of shattering ceramic rings through the closed off room as Lady Fuzen crushed her cup in the grip of her delicately pale fingers. Yumi actually jumped and almost choked on her tea at the sudden flare of youki.

*~~~~~~~~*

"Moka look out!" Kurumu shouted. Moka looked up to see Tsukune had charged her. Varn tried to get in the way but the Ghoul grabbed the werewolf’s wrist and threw him against the ground. The white-wolf rolled against the tatami matted floors toward Mizore and Kurumu. The heavy bodied youkai sat up and rubbed his head.

"No, Tsu-chan!" Nushi called out to his friend. Tsukune had gripped Moka’s wrists and lifted her hands high above her head. The Ghoul grinned wildly as he sniffed at the woman’s scent hungrily, keeping his face a distance away, teasing himself with the smell. Moka narrowed her ruby eyes and glared at the Ghoul, who fearlessly glared right back at the Vampire: his Maker.

Tsukune leaned forward and slowly inhaled the delicious, youki filled scent. Moka bit down on her lower lip feeling his nose brush against the skin of her neck. The others began to surround them in an attempt to try and pry the Ghoul off of the silver-haired vampire. Ghoul Tsukune growled at the shifting presence of youki that he could easily determine did not belong to his master. Moka felt his grip tighten almost painfully as his fingers dug into her hips, making her almost unconsciously shift.

“N-no!” Moka called out to the others who instantly froze in place.

“But Moka!” Kurumu said in fear. They had remembered what Ghoul did last time… He could easily kill Moka if he felt like it. Moka squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled the breath she was holding. Ghoul Tsukune growled in such a low tone that it almost sounded like he was purring. He could feel the blood flowing just beneath her skin and her warm breath only intensified her scent. 

“Go… you need to get out. I’ll hold him off.” Moka urged.

“Moka…” The yuki onna called sadly as she held out her ice claws as they slowly reverted to fingers. Moka shook her head slowly and glanced back to her friends.

“Trust me. Go, you have to protect the Gauken…” Kurumu took a step back and closed her eyes. The blue-haired succubus sighed and held her hands to her chest.

“I’ll never forgive you if you get yourselves hurt…” Moka nodded to her best friend and turned to look Ghoul Tsukune in the eyes. Varn carefully inched his way around the pair toward Nushi, Mizore and Kurumu. Kurumu turned and ran out of the chambers, leading the group out. Though it pained them to leave their friend alone, they had to protect the school from whatever attack Kuyou said he had wrought upon them. The succubus prayed for her friends’ safety as they raced into the clear skies of the Northern Shelf. Kurumu spread he r wings and jumped into the air. The succubus held her hands out to Mizore and the snow maiden jumped and caught her friend’s grip.

“Let’s go.” Kurumu looked to Varn, who nodded in both understanding and willingness. He would offer his help as they had offered their kindness to his Mistress. The werewolf picked up the tiny wood nymph and raced down the mountain at top speed. His lycan speed would allow a quick trip down while Kurumu and Mizore glided down to the Middle Shelf.

Back in the abandoned castle, Moka and Ghoul Tsukune stood in silence. Moka’s leg brushed up against Ghoul Tsukune’s outter thigh, trying her hardest to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her to relent to her mate. She much preferred that other voice in her head, screaming not to allow him advantage. The vampire could feel Ghoul’s warm breath on her neck as he opened his mouth and reached his fangs to the junction of her pale flesh.

“Know your place!” Moka growled as she sent a punch into the side of Ghoul Tsukune’s head, and knocked the man to the ground. Moka cracked her knuckles and glared down at the tattooed man as he sat up.

“Ow… you’re always so rough Moka.” Tsukune groaned as he rubbed the welt on his head. Moka scoffed, her face a deep red color.

“Baka.” She muttered in annoyance. Tsukune grinned and stood to his feet, allowing the cursed marks to recede into his flesh. The vampire turned her back to her mate and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You can be such a hentai Tsukune. I can’t believe you’re my mate.” Moka stalked off. Tsukune laughed nervously and followed her.

“M-moka?” Tsukune called after her as he hurried to catch her speedy pace. She scrunched her face in irritation, keeping her back to him so he could not see her embarrassed flush.


	70. The Deuce of a Kind

The Youkai Guard finally arrived at the Gauken from the castle. Gin’s men had quickly cleared out the hordes of youkai that swamped in from the forest and mountain paths. Each of the groups of feral youkai were efficiently contained by the Guards. Gin and his team made their way to the front gate where Kokoa, Haiji and Sun stood guarding it. Kokoa looked up as a wolf youkai fell from the base of Kou-Hammer’s handle. The red-haired vampire snorted as the werewolf and two ayashi guards walked past the entrance.

“Well took you long enough to get here.” Kokoa remarked as she hoisted Kou-Hammer over her shoulders. 

Gin shrugged his shoulders and motioned his hands. He looked over to Sun and Haiji for a second before looking back to Kokoa.

“Moka still hasn’t come this way?” The werewolf questioned. Kokoa raised a brow and shook her head.

“I haven’t seen Onee-sama since she left. Where did she go?” Kokoa had been worried since her beloved sister disappeared that night. 

The red-haired vampire had not reviewed word as to where her sister or Tsukune had gone. In a pyon of white smoke Koumori reverted to his bat form and fluttered onto his master’s lap. Gin shook his head and reached into his pocket.

“It doesn’t matter but we have some important things to prepare for. Exorcist sent this.” Gin explained as he pulled a folded message from his pocket and handed it to Kokoa. 

The vampire accepted the lettered and unfolded the sheet of paper and began to read. After a minute Sun and Haiji looked over to the vampire as her expression slowly changed.

“Kokoa-chan?” Sun softly called to her as she reached out her hand.

“No way…” Kokoa murmured as she offered the letter to Sun. The former upperclassman took the paper and proceeded to read it out loud.

“ _To the former graduating classes, you have long since exceeded my expectations and continue to, everyday, show progress into a future that many will never experience. A decision concerning the current state of the youkai world has been made by the three Kings and will require the presence of Aono Tsukune and his comrades. Please meet Aono at the following location and be sure to return to the castle as soon as you finish cleaning things up at the Gauken_. Signed by the… Chairman?” Sun finished reading. 

The dark-haired Siren looked up to Gin but the werewolf avoided the glance of his senpai. The Siren frowned and folded the letter back, handing it to Kokoa.

“Could Tsukune and the others really be there?” The small-bodied siren questioned as she returned her wings back into hiding. 

Haiji crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. The light-haired youkai looked over to Gin and smirked.

“Seems like they’ve not gotten out of the woods yet.” The former Martial Arts Instructor noted. 

Gin sighed and ran his hand through his short black hair. “Those guys always manage to get themselves into trouble, how they even survived graduation is beyond me.” The wolf laughed. 

Gin looked to Kokoa and nodded to the vampire.

“Listen you go back to the castle and make sure the kids don’t get into any trouble. Haiji and me will head off toward the Northern Shelf. There were still a lot of those feral youkai roving toward the school and I doubt this was even half of ‘em.” Gin explained. 

Kokoa scoffed and flicked her hair back.

“They are gunna totally get a scolding when Onee-sama comes back. I’ll pick up Yukari too. Come on Sun-senpai.” Kokoa motioned and raced off.

Sun nodded and turned to Haiji and Gin before bowing to them.

“Be careful you two.” The ayashi said with a bright smile before turning to follow the vampire. 

Haiji and Gin punched their forearms together and grinned to each other. The pair of youkai boarded one of the vans that sat outside of the school gates and headed off toward the Northern Shelf.

 

Tsukune and Moka had finally caught up with Kurumu and the others at the base of the mountain. It had been much easier to descend the monumental face of nature but it had still taken them nearly three hours to get past the ice floes and more sensitive snowy areas that were prone to avalanches. With the help of the yuki onna and werewolf things turned out easier, but now they stood at the base of the mountain slope in the heart of the most deadly forest in the youkai world. 

Moka stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked off into the black, foreboding thickets of trees. The silver-haired vampire looked to Nushi who had seemed relieved to no longer be in the care of the werewolf. The youkai went far too fast for the wood youkai’s tastes. 

“You know the fastest way out of this forest don’t you?” Moka asked in her smooth, enticing voice. 

The tall western youkai flicked back a strand of silver hair from her eyes. Nushi chuckled and saluted.

“No problem.” The green-haired youkai laughed as he motioned his hands and bounded down the forest. 

The tiny youkai seemed rather glad to be back in his element after a full day and a half of wandering in snow. He felt more invigorated and unlike the others who would soon need to eat he would merely need to ingrain his roots and rest.

They could travel for but another three hours before they needed rest, so they marched on as quickly as they could to gather enough ground. Varn was in the back of the ground, keeping a slow and steady pace that matched the yuki onna. The pair of youkai were outside of their natural elements. Varn’s heavier white fur coat had become cumbersome so he had been forced to revert to his human form, which as a bit larger and clumsier than his natural youkai form. Kurumu seemed fine now that she was out of the cold and glided high above the group, almost breaking through the canopies of trees. Keeping pace at the head of the group were Tsukune and Moka who walked hand in hand. The pair were glad to finally be back together. The vampire was still rather annoyed with her most precious after he had left unexpectedly, causing her stress and worry.

Moka scowled at the thought and suddenly leaned against Tsukune, laying her head against his. Tsukune was momentary startled by her movements but relaxed feeling her closer against him. It was truly the only thing he needed to quell that thirsty feeling that always overcame him. He had not noticed back then, during high school, that it was his thirst that drew him to her almost obsessively. Her blood burned through his veins and called for him to be with her in every way possible. He could not sleep without seeing her face, and he could not be without taking in her scent. 

Nushi hopped along the trail and stood crouched on a large boulder that hugged against a large outcropping of roots and bedrock. The group stopped one by one when Nushi had come to a halt. Kurumu hovered above the others, the beats of her wings silently batted against the air. Everyone had stilled until nothing but the sounds of forest life could be heard chirp and creep against the background.

“Moka!” Tsukune called as the two jumped apart as a blurred figure shot from the tree canopies and slammed into the ground between them, before launching from the ground again and back into the tree lines.

Mizore and Varn jumped apart when another figure attacked them in the same manner. The group took up defensive stances as they looked up into the trees for signs of movement.

“Kurumu!” Moka called up to the succubus. 

The blue-haired woman floated along the canopy and tried to search out her enemies but she could not see anything in the darkness of the forest top. The succubus narrowed her dark violet eyes. She could see movement shifting.

“Tsukune!” Kurumu called out as she twisted her body to face the hazel-haired man. 

Tsukune jumped back once more as the blurred figure once again launched from the shadowy tree tops. Kurumu pulled out her magic and forced vines to root out from the ground. As the figure leapt back toward the trees, the roots wrapped around their body, trapping them.

“There!” Moka said as she narrowed her ruby eyes and pulled back her leg. 

The second figure dropped down to assist its partner but it was caught in the side by an unseen kick from the silver-haired vampire. The opponent was launched into its partner and both were sent into the ground, kicking up a considerable amount of dust. When the dust cleared Tsukune was surprised to see two Sickle Weasel youkai on the ground. He recognized these youkai.

_He had been listening so deeply, he had not caught the feeling to his left. He stops, only to be startled by a pair of Sickle Weasel youkai racing across the ground._

‘ _Out of our way old man!’ The pair laughed as they cut through the bushes._ The two, weasel looking youkai stood about five feet from the top of their heads to the end of their tails. One was a dark black color with white stripes down his back and the other was brown with white stripes down his. They groaned in pain and stood to their feet. The ends of their forearms were long, sickle-like nails. 

“Oy it’s the old jiji that was staggering around in the forest a while back!” The black one noted. The brown furred Sickle Weasel stood on his tip toes and nodded.

“It is! He’s still alive?” Both of the Weasels gagged when they were scruffed by the silver-haired vampire. 

The two struggled to free themselves, but they were no match for Moka’s strength. 

“What were you two doing attacking us?” Tsukune interrogated the pair. The two Sickle Weasels laughed and crossed their arms over their chest.

“Like we’d tell an ol’jiji like you!” The brown one laughed out, the black-furred Weasel laughing in agreement. 

The two began to tremble when they felt a monstrous youki flare from behind them. They glanced back over their shoulders at Moka, whose eyes seemed to be glowing a blood red now.

“C-cujo-nee said we were supposed to delay the Envoy’s followers! After Kuyou bit the dust she told us to send out word!” The black one stammered as the brown Weasel nodded vigorously.

“She said that we’d get Kuyou’s hide as a reward! We’ve been waiting for that stupid fox to kick the bucket so Cujo-nee could be in charge!” The brown one added. 

It was a well known fact that Weasel and Kitsune youkai were natural enemies, but there had been someone else that wanted Kuyou gone?

“Who is that?” Moka asked as she glared into the pair. Both flailed frantically until finally their fur slipped from the vampire’s single handed grip. 

They dropped to the floor and ran off in panic. Moka went to take off after them but she felt a familiar grip on her wrist. Moka looked back to her koibito, who shook his head.

“We have more important things to consider Moka, the Gakuen first and then we’ll find out who was really on Kuyou’s side or after his power.” Tsukune noted.

Moka hesitated, but nodded. These internal power struggles were unimportant right now. Tsukune turned to the others and nodded.

“Nushi, let’s go.” Tsukune reassured the nervous Jyubokko. 

The wood nymph sprang up and nodded, before racing the incline toward the river. If they followed the river they could easily make their way toward the great lake of the Middle Shelf. 

As the group continued to trudge along the riverbank, they knew they were being followed. Because the two Weasels got away they might have called for backup. The youki were weak, but they were still surrounded. They didn’t have time to waste on fighting off others who didn’t stand a chance, but it was possible they did not know what they were up against.

Indeed everyone’s youki was held back to a minimum; even Moka had finally gotten a hand on pulling back her massive flares of youki to keep her hidden. Something was coming up on them though; something with a considerable amount of youki, and it was coming up fast. They still had a entire days trip ahead of them and were still worn from the fight with Kuyou. Whoever this was, wasn’t quite an S-class youkai but it was still strong enough that in their current state, and with all of its backup they would face problems.

Tsukune looked up to Kurumu and nodded. The succubus returned the gesture and pushed ahead of everyone from her vantage in the sky. Tsukune glanced back to Mizore who nodded. The ice maiden removed the lollipop from her mouth and blew out a gust of cold air behind her where four Ice Dolls raised from the now frozen river length. The dolls turned and separated into the forest. 

Tsukune and the others were now running, racing down the river banks. Tsukune and Varn were at the east end of the bank while Moka and Nushi were at the west side. Mizore slide along the river, freezing it as she pushed forward. They couldn’t be caught unprepared. Tsukune glanced over to Moka who nodded.

Tsukune’s cursed marks began to bleed over his skin as he allowed his youki to slowly ripple into the air in hops it would deter the weaker enemies and send them running, but it was a gamble because it could also bring the opposite and pull stronger youkai to him. In either case he had hoped to slow down whoever was after them. The two Sickle Weasels were racing along in the tree tops, just above Tsukune’s group. The pair looked to each other and cackled before greatly increasing their speed, vanishing in the eyes of slower creatures. The pair literally cut across the canopies and made their way far past Tsukune’s group. 

The black Sickle Weasel stood on a tree on the west bank, holding a vine, while the brown one was on the east back with a similar vine. The vines intertwined and connected to various branches and tree trunks, where they suspended a massive debris trap of stones and boulders hidden in the treetops.


	71. A Gesture of the Moon

Indeed everyone’s youki was held back to a minimum; even Moka had finally gotten a hand on pulling back her massive flares of youki to keep her hidden. Something was coming up on them though; something with a considerable amount of youki, and it was coming up fast. They still had a entire days trip ahead of them and were still worn from the fight with Kuyou. Whoever this was: wasn’t quite an daiyoukai but it was still strong enough that in their current state, and with all of its backup they would face problems.

Tsukune looked up to Kurumu and nodded. The succubus returned the gesture and pushed ahead of everyone from her vantage in the sky. Tsukune glanced back to Mizore who nodded. The ice maiden removed the lollipop from her mouth and blew out a gust of cold air behind her where four Ice Dolls raised from the now frozen river length. The dolls turned and separated into the forest.

Tsukune and the others were now running, racing down the river banks. Tsukune and Varn were at the east end of the bank while Moka and Nushi were at the west side. Mizore slide along the river, freezing it as she pushed forward. They couldn’t be caught unprepared. Tsukune glanced over to Moka who nodded.

Tsukune’s cursed marks began to bleed over his skin as he allowed his youki to slowly ripple into the air in hops it would deter the weaker enemies and send them running, but it was a gamble because it could also bring the opposite and pull stronger youkai to him. In either case he had hoped to slow down whoever was after them. The two Sickle Weasels were racing along in the tree tops, just above Tsukune’s group. The pair looked to each other and cackled before greatly increasing their speed, vanishing in the eyes of slower creatures. The pair literally cut across the canopies and made their way far past Tsukune’s group.

The black Sickle Weasel stood on a tree on the west bank, holding a vine, while the brown one was on the east back with a similar vine. The vines intertwined and connected to various branches and tree trunks, where they suspended a massive debris trap of stones and boulders hidden in the treetops.

“Bombs away!” The two Sickle Weasel cackled, releasing their grips simultaneously.

“Now!” Tsukune called as he and Moka both kick off the path into the forest as the others continue forward along the river bank. 

Moka and Tsukune land in the grass with a light tap and extend their legs, landing a terrifying kick into the trunks of the two trees the Sickle Weasels have climbed. As the debris fell harmlessly into the river, the two youkai were forced off balance and out of the trees. They would not die from such a fall though; they were accomplished at climbing after all. The black and brown Weasels twisted their bodies and kicked off the reach of trunk, landing safely in the grass. The two Weasels stood on their hind legs and watched angrily as their trap was all too easily avoided.

When the rocks and debris came crashing down they slammed into the river. The thin layer of ice that Mizore had settled atop the river’s surface split and floated away downstream. The sudden break in surface forced the ice maiden to jump back onto land and race side by side with Varn.

“Kurumu…” Mizore called up to the blue-haired succubus as she continued along with Varn and Nushi. 

The succubus looks down at the yuki onna as she was still high above the trees. The blue-haired woman glances over her shoulder, her wings occasionally beat against the air to keep her adrift.

“The big one is still following us.” Kurumu announced as she sped up, pushing ahead of the others. Mizore nodded and looked to Nushi and Varn.

“We have to hurry.” Mizore stated in urgency as they picked up speed.

The group had to make it back to the Gakuen before this powerful figure did, for all they knew this youkai could be Kuyou’s secret weapon, although those Weasels did say, whoever this was, hated Kuyou. It could be more troublesome than they initially thought. 

The two Weasels laughed at their luck and looked over toward the river. The rushing currents pushed against the stones and wreckage, the vine knitted net was shredded beneath the heavy rocks. The black, white-striped Weasel looked to his friend, the brown, white-stripe. They chuckle, than begin to laugh out. The laughing came to a sudden halt when they felt a familiar grip on the backs of their scruffs. Moka and Tsukune picked up the two Weasels and kept them locked in their grip so this time, no matter how much they struggled, they would not be able to get away a second time.

The Sickle Weasels looked up fearfully into the ruby eyes of their captors. Moka scoffed and looked over to Tsukune. The hazel-haired man sighed and set the shivering, black-furred Sickle Weasel down. Even after all these years, her husband was still too kind-hearted. The silver-haired vampire set down the brown-furred weasel. The two look up to Moka and Tsukune.

“Come on Moka, we have to go back and make sure everyone is safe.” Tsukune called out to his wife as he turned back toward the river. 

The two Weasels looked to each other for a moment. The black, white-stripe stood tall on his hind legs.

“Hey, ‘jiji.” The Weasel called out. 

Tsukune stopped and turned to face the small youkai. Moka stood with her arms crossed over her chest. The brown, white-stripe Weasel furrowed his brows before sitting down on his haunches.

“Did you really mean it ‘jiji?” The brown, white-stripe asked. Tsukune raised his brow in a questioning manner.

“Mean what?” The man asked.

“Did you mean it when you said _everyone can be together_?” The black, white-stripe asked. 

Tsukune smiled and turned to leave. He took Moka’s hand and continued on. The two Sickle Weasels looked to each other and chuckled.

“Ne, smelly ol’ jiji! Better not be lyin’!” The two of them shouted.

They jumped and laughed out before they bounded off into the forest once again. Once the pair disappeared into the undergrowth, Moka glanced over to Tsukune, who was chuckling. She was not at all sure why her husband found it so amusing.

“I’m sure they can be with everyone too.” Tsukune admitted. 

Moka pushed her shoulder against his and kissed the tip of his nose before grinning roguishly.

“My koibito is too kind-hearted.” Moka sighed, before releasing his hand and racing off toward the path that led to the Middle shelf. Tsukune laughed and ran off after her.

Back at the Gakuen the feral youkai were still pushing forward. The Guard pushed back far enough from the school, allowing the teachers and students to stand protectively over it. Many of the vans and vehicles sent from the castle were quickly retreating, filled to their limit with captured fighters. The goal of the Guard was to capture the enemy alive as they were merely agents in a power struggle. Though this as when the problems began to escalate. When one is fighting was solely to capture, it made the struggle all the harder. The school’s only line of protection was rapidly dwindling as students and teachers were quickly being rushed off the property toward the annex hospital, which was fortified by the Guard. The swarms of youkai never seemed to end. 

After several more hours of fighting, the Gakuen’s forward advances began to crumble. Kokoa had finally run out of strength. The red-haired vampire fell to her knees, Kou reverting to his bat form. The worried bat hovered over his master, frantically squeaking.

“You okay there Kokoa?!” Haiji called out as he took out another pair of enemies. 

The former karate master had since run out of ki and submitted to using close quarter combat.

“Sun-senpai!” Gin called out as he grabbed two ferals and slammed their heads together with the brunt his brute strength. 

The white-winged Siren turned to face the purple-furred werewolf.

“Pull back into the school! We can’t keep this up out here, we’ll be surrounded!” The wolf warned as Haiji, him and a number of other teachers continued to fight back with what little was left of their front lines. Kokoa pushed forward, disregarding her condition. 

The emerald-eyed vampire rushed into the swarm. Kou squeaked loudly, alerting Gin to the vampire’s rash actions.

“Kokoa, no!” Gin called out, but it was too late. 

Kokoa quickly found herself overwhelmed. Thanks to her now wholly depleted stamina her youki was faltering. The woman’s vision became blurry and she found it difficult to stand, but she had to push on. She had to protect this place. All her memories and dreams were protected by these very walls.

“You’re not getting through!” The vampire called as she punched out a large Bear youkai, sending it to the ground. 

Thanks to her weakened strength: the feral quickly recovered. Gin fought to push toward Kokoa, but he too was growing exhausted. Clouds had overcast as the night came, blocking the moon fight sight. Gin’s power was halved considerably. Haiji rushed to his partners aid.

“Gin, Haiji!” Sun called out. 

The Siren had been ushering students and teachers into the safety of the building, but ferals quickly rushed toward her, forcing her to use her voice to protect the faculty and students.

“Veneficus Ventus quod Levitas!”

A familiar voice called out as a gust of wind ripped through the forefront of the enemy youkai, lightning ripping across the ground in a wild force. All the feral youkai surrounding the red-haired vampire were blown away. Koumori fluttered to his crouched master and landed on her shoulder, indicating she was safe. The vampire looked up to find Yukari standing on the back of a large Panther familiar. The witch pulled her hat over her eyes and chuckled.

“Looks like you need some help desu.” Yukari winked and twirled her wand in hand. 

Kokoa grinned and stood to her feet. The vampire reached to her shoulder with an open hand, inviting Kou to his usual spot. The bat quickly leapt into her grip and was transformed into a steel, spiked bat.

“It’s about time you showed up.” The vampire remarked. 

Yukari jumped off the back of the Familiar, sending it into a grouping of enemies. The beast scattered the ferals about, allowing Gin and Haiji to take them out one by one.

“Gomen Kokoa, but there were a few things I had to attend to, picking up a few friends.” Yukari spun her wand, and slashed it across the air. 

A loud cawing sound is heard, overhead. Both feral and defending youkai look up into the overcast skies. Gargantuan black Raven Familiars sore across the skies.

“Borrowed a few of Ruby-san’s Familiars desu.” Yukari giggled. Kokoa smirked and slammed her bat into one of the ferals, sending him across the field.

“Where is Ruby-san?” Kokoa asked as she glanced over her shoulder as Yukari stood back to back with the emerald eyed vampire. 

“She called me from Kyoto, she said she was looking for that Ghoul Tsukune-san, Kurumu-chan and Gin-kun fought a few years back.” The witch explained. Kokoa nodded in understanding.

“And what about Onee-s…” Kokoa’s question died on her lips when a strange youki, that stood out above the feral youki slowly filtered in from the thick forests. 

The dark clouds overhead slowly dissipated as the cries of battle raged through the campus. Gin, Haiji and Sun froze and looked up toward the gate. Gin growled as he could hear the rapid patting of running steps nearing them.

“Sun-senpai.” Gin called in a low tone. Sun nodded and motioned to Haiji.

“Gin?” The martial artist called. Gin looked back to his former classmate and grinned.

“Don’t worry about me, take care of everyone.” Haiji nodded and left with sun toward the school. 

Gin stepped out the gates past Kokoa and Yukari who had already defeated the enemies around them. The ferals too froze at the feeling of the strangely familiar youki.

Out from the forests stepped a blue-furred werewolf, with familiarly dark eyes. The heavy youki was pouring from the beast as the full moon shadowed over the campus. Gin’s youki was nearly exhausted so it could not stand up against this fierce youki, even as his strength returned.

“You…” Gin growled as he cracked his knuckles expectantly. The blue-furred werewolf chuckles as it stands in the shade of the forest.

“Long time no see…Ginei.” The figure chuckled as they stepped from the shadows.


	72. Morioka’s Fang, Azami’s Past

“Sun-senpai.” Gin called in a low tone. Sun nodded and motioned to Haiji.

“Gin?” The martial artist called. Gin looked back to his former classmate and grinned. “Don’t worry about me, take care of everyone.” 

Haiji nodded and left with sun toward the school. Gin stepped out the gates past Kokoa and Yukari who had already defeated the enemies around them. The ferals too froze at the feeling of the strangely familiar youki. Out from the forests stepped a blue-furred werewolf, with familiarly dark eyes. The heavy youki was pouring from the beast as the full moon shadowed over the campus. Gin’s youki was nearly exhausted so it could not stand up against this fierce youki, even as his strength returned.

“You…” Gin growled as he cracked his knuckles expectantly. The blue-furred werewolf chuckles as it stands in the shade of the forest.

“Long time no see… Ginei.” The figure chuckled as they stepped from the shadows. 

The werewolf stood at about five foot, seven, nearly reaching the height of a fully transformed Gin. The blue-furred wolf wore faded, torn blue jean shorts and a red tank top. Their arms sat crossed under their more than obvious chest. The werewolf was a female. Her triangle shaped ears flicked against the cold evening air; the earrings piercing the base of her ears glimmered against the moonlight.

The moonlight allowed the youkai the burst of spend needed to push passed Tsukune and the others, but it did not take them long to appear at the boarder of the forest. Their presence was made known when a number of ferals ran screaming at the presence of the S-Class vampire and the _Ghoul_ in her presence. Tsukune cracked his knuckles as he stepped from the foliage onto the familiar ground. He stood behind the female werewolf, and Moka stood at his side with her arms crossed over her chest. The vampire’s ruby eyes bore into the back of the she-wolf’s head as Kurumu, Mizore, Nushi and Varn surrounded her.

“Tsu!” Gin called. 

The Envoy looked up to his best friend and partner. Gin was grinning and standing partially crouched as if ready for combat.

“Take care of the others will ya, I think I can handle Cujo here.” Gin said her name with a mocking chuckle. Tsukune looked over to the werewolf female who was clearly grinning at Gin.

“Gin?” Tsukune’s question was clear. 

The purple-furred werewolf motioned his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, trust me.” The lycan urged. 

Tsukune looked to Moka who wasn’t too content with leaving things in the werewolf’s hands, but she wasn’t ever content in leaving potentially dangerous fights to her friends, though she would never admit to it. Moka’s arms dropped to her side, showing her concede to her husband’s silent questioning.

“We’ll leave it to you Gin. Kurumu, Mizore: flank around the enemies, pin them down and don’t let them get away! Varn, Nushi help them. Moka, let’s go.” The Envoy ordered through his positional power.

“Be careful Tsukune!” The succubus called as she spread her wings and took off. 

Mizore held out her arms and allowed her ice claws to extend before jumping off after Kurumu. Varn followed the ice maiden but Nushi hesitated and looked to Tsukune. Tsukune smiled to the wood nymph.

“Don’t worry, we have to stop the fighting first.” Tsukune assured.

Nushi steeled his resolve and nodded to his friend. The Jyubokko found them all so brave. The green-haired nymph hopped off to help his new friends. Tsukune motioned to Gin and raced off with Moka toward the school. They would fight back those that sought to force their way into the facility that was the pillar of the spreading peace among human and youkai.

Gin stepped forward and stretched his fingertips menacingly at his opponent. The female werewolf grinned and rolled her neck.

“You won’t get away from me this time Ginei. Now that pain in the tail kitsune is gone, we can settle this fight.” She grinned, crouching slightly. Gin huffed and wrinkled his nose slightly.

“I’m guessing you’re the one that orchestrated it all huh?” The Guard Captain questioned knowingly. Cujo chuckled and held out her claws.

“Only a stupid kitsune would take Wolf’s Bane lightly.” She paused a moment and narrowed her eyes. “I’m tired of always being in the darkness under those cursed kitsune, while you live out here freely. You’re a coward Gin. Sitting here while your kin were suffering was nothing short of abandonment.”

Gin’s face was serious.

“I did all I could, but there’s other ways besides your way. Ferals will never get a chance if they continue to try and solve power struggles through violence.” The werewolf spat back. Cujo scoffed at the purple-fur’s excuses.

“You lost your rights when you left the clan Ginei. I’ll defeat you, take over the clan, and bring our feral kin into the world. We shall not be trapped in those frozen wastes any longer!” Cujo howled as she charged. Gin chuckled and snorted, charging as well.

“I won’t let your way! I worked too hard!” Gin roared.

Feral claw met the hand of Justice as the two werewolves grappled. Their youki nearly exploded when they met. The full moon pushed the werewolves to their full power.

 

*~~~~~~*

“Lady Fuzen, we have met with a dire situation, one involving a member of your family.” Ruby stated calmly. Lady Fuzen set down her tea cup and raised thin silver brow to the witch.

“Toujyou-san, you must be mistaken. I have spent countless centuries on this property hidden from possible prosecution by outsiders by the shrines which dot this mountain. My youki is contained by the shrines within this small sphere of property so I do not encroach on other youkai’s territory and my family has owned this property, legally, for generations. I can be assured Yumi is not as unintelligent as to create problems in the human world, she may be young, but certainly she has not completely disregarded her father’s upbringing. I did choose him myself after all.” The Lady calmly explained. 

Yumi growled as she placed the tea cup to her lips. Ruby placed her hand on the young woman’s lap trying to quell her rage. Ruby bowed her head to Lady Fuzen and smiled.

“I apologize, I shall speak more clearly about the concerning problem.” The witch offered. Lady Fuzen nodded, accepting her apology and took her tea cup in hand, had another sip.

“Lady Fuzen, the problems are concerning the revival of your husband and mate…”

With those words spoken form the witch, the sound of shattering ceramic rings through the closed off room as Lady Fuzen crushed her cup in the grip of her delicately pale fingers. Yumi actually jumped and almost choked on her tea at the sudden flare of youki.

The young white-haired vampire calmed down as she looked to her grandmother. Aya, Akako and Hana looked over to the older vampire woman. Lady Fuzen’s youki stilled. Ruby furrowed her brows as she watched tears fall from the elder woman’s eyes. Her tears fell against her pale hands, mixing and swirling against the dark, spilt liquids of tea that were quickly soaking into the tatami mat floors. The lady stared at her fingers as the shattered porcelain settled against the ground.

“To think he was still alive and I never knew…” The silver-haired vampire said as a broken-hearted smile spread across her features. 

It was like her heart was being torn out of her chest. How could she call herself a mate if she did not even know that hers was still alive? That connection they shared had diluted over the millennium and it had reached the point where she could no longer reach out to him through their dreams. The elder vampire was gripped with a guilt she has not felt since he first lost control of his body and became a Ghoul. That kind of guilt _never_ left a true Bloodmate, but the pain of losing your connection with a mate transcended the latter. 

The maids, beckoned by their mistress’ frantic youki, sat kneelt at the shoji doors of the tearoom. They slid open the doors slightly and peered in. Lady Fuzen motioned her hand, dismissing them. The Lady of the House fell over, her hand stabilizing her against the ground. Yumi had nearly jumped to her feet at her grandmother’s reaction. She had never seen such a powerful emotion, aside from anger, leave the youkai’s will. Yumi saw as her grandmother’s heart literally broke in her chest.

“Obaasan…” Yumi murmured in worry.

“Lady Fuzen…” Ruby felt extremely guilty bringing such pain to the woman. 

She had not expected such a powerful reaction. Lady Fuzen motioned her hand and sat back. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind to the best of her abilities. The three teens looked to the older woman with worry. They had never seen an adult with such a sad face before, except for Aya. It was the same look on her father’s face when he came home the day she bit that lady that tried to kill her mother. Her daddy was someone powerful, unbreakable to her. She had never seen her father cry before and never again since that day.

At first the young vampire thought he would be mad at her for hurting someone, but he hugged her and held her and her mother, crying. He made her promise never to get involved in something so dangerous. In tears Aya had promised. She had never seen her father so hurt, and it was not because he was mad at her… he was scared she would die too. Did losing someone hurt that much? Aya had never experienced that kind of loss before, but she had experienced that sort of fear.

Mizore had once told her the fear of losing the one you love is natural. Even if you never see someone you love hurt, or die, knowing that they _can_ is enough for someone to feel that fear and sadness. The yuki onna had explained to her there was only one kind of person that never feared that sort of sadness, and it was a person that has never felt love.

With that in mind Aya looked to the vampire. Though she sounded mean, and angry… was she just afraid and alone? She said she was in this hose for a long time. There really wasn’t anyone around except for the two ladies that helped her, but it looked like it was their job. Yumi lived far away, so that meant Lady Fuzen was not only alone, but she was sad.

“Do you really mean that… witch?” Lady Fuzen had regained her composure and sat up, staring seriously into the witch’s lavender eyes. 

Ruby lowered her head a moment, but looked back up to the noblewoman. 

“Yes.” Ruby began. “We had first encountered him in an underground burial tomb uncovered by a terrible wizard seeking to use this Ghoul powers for evil.”

Lady Fuzen’s face fell as she felt her heart bury itself in her stomach. Ruby continued none-the less.

“For a few years we had lost him. As difficult as it sounds to lose a rampaging… Ghoul,” The witch carefully chooses her words. “He was obviously not a normal Ghoul.”

Lady Fuzen looked hopeful as the witch spoke.

“He still has a consciousness, and is looking for you.” Ruby clearly spoke.

The elder vampire was flooded with relief and nearly collapsed. Yumi and Akako caught the older woman as she sobbed into her hands.

“We fear if he continues to run free without contact to you, he will rampage again and kill more innocent humans.” The elder witch insisted.

Lady Fuzen looked up in shock at Ruby’s words. The humans and Council would kill her husband for sure!

“Please!” The noblewoman no longer cared for decorum or pride. 

All she sought was to be reunited with her mate. Vampires mated for life, and beyond their power, pride and strength, they fiercely loyal mates as kin and blood sit at the forefront of a Vampire’s instinct. If not for their kin and Blood bonds they would not have their pride, power, nor strength.

“Please…” Lady Fuzen choked out. “I will do anything to save my mate… I—I miss him so much…”

Ruby nodded to the Lady’s words. “Drop your barrier.” The witch’s words were clear, concise. 

Lady Fuzen nearly jumped at the words. She had not been without the barrier for centuries. She still held a strong fear and distrust of humans, even of her kin mostly consisted of Damphir, they were her kin none-the-less. If she dropped her barrier that would mean once again becoming vulnerable to the world of human, but if she did not she would never see her mate again. Lady Fuzen squeezed her eyes closed, her tears dropping to her clothed lap. 

“Anything…I just want to see Kenichi… I want my mate back.” The old vampire sobbed into Yumi’s arms. 

The young damper had never seen her grandmother like this. Did family really mean that much? She wondered if she meant that much to her grandmother…

*~~~~~*

_Kenichi._

The Ghoul mindlessly wandered through heavy forest. Following the empty callings of what was left of his memories.

_Kenichi?_

_The young nobleman looks up from his writing. It was early spring and the cherry blossoms and wisteria that littered the court were in full bloom. He sat with a tatami mat spread in the grass. Upon a clay tray sat an inkpot with a rice paper scroll. His brush dangled in the air, just over the strip of scroll. He laid the brush flat against its raised mount that protected the brush’s bristles from flattening. Releasing his kimono sleeve from his grip and sat back._

_Under the sakura tree sat a young silver-haired woman in a black kimono. Blood red markings were embroidered into her sleeves and across her chest. Her blood red silk obi was tied to the back. Her clothing made her pale skin almost glow in the late-afternoon sun. She held a parasol over her shoulder, further protecting her sensitive skin from the sun. She looked to the nobleman, whose long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and curled over his shoulder._

_Looking into her face always made him blush. She turned away in embarrassment, hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve. Her shy reactions only made his heart flutter with excitement. He only felt this way around her, yet…_

‘ _Kenichi, my father does not approve of our love, nor do the humans. Although I do not think I could live without your love, I do not think I could live knowing I brought shame to your House.’_

_The woman spoke with a broken heart. Indeed her father did everything in his power to keep them apart, but she would still sneak away with the help of her hand-maidens to her one true love, the powerful damiyo of the great castle that sat at the boarder of worlds._

_Kenichi sighed and smiled warmly at the beautiful woman… no she was no woman. She was a demon, a youkai. An otherworldly spirit that held a beauty that was beyond that of mortal beings. Not only was her beauty comparable to that of a god’s, but her intelligence was far beyond anything he has ever seen in court women. She could read, write and was equal him in conversational skills._

_She was his soul mate; of this he was absolutely assured._

‘ _Azami, I do not care what my court says, and I respect your father’s fear for his only daughter, but I love you with all of my heart and wish for you to be by my side forever.’_

_Kenichi looked deeply into the twinkling blood-red eyes of the woman he wished to spend the remainder of his mortality with._

‘ _Kenichi… I love you too.’_

_Azami pressed her face to his chest._

*~~~~~*

‘ _Please Kenichi!’_

_Azami sobbed against his chest as the noble gurgled out in pain as her vampire blood fought to keep him alive. All around them the sounds of battle faded when their lord suffered the mortal would to his neck. Azami cried out and ran to his side. She held his body to her chest, his blood smearing against her pale skin and pale yellow kimono._

‘ _Kenichi…I’m so sorry…’_

_She sobbed as she felt his blood burn through his veins. Kenichi reached up and pressed his dirtied palm against her cold cheek._

‘ _Why are you sorry? I said I would be with you forever…in this life and the next.’_

_Azami gasped and held his hand against her cheek, brushing her face against that familiar warmth._

*~~~~~*

_Kenichi watched as the court priests continued to settle the rocks of his tomb in place as he stood in its very depths. He was shackled to the ground and sat on his knees. He looked up to the crying face of his lover and soul mate._

‘ _Azami.’_

_He called through the guttural growl of his body. His face marred with the intricate tattoos of his curse. Azami looked down to the call of her husband._

‘ _It is not because of you I sit here. I sit here to protect you, and my people. If they fear me, than let them, if they fear you, do not fall against the spears of their hatred. You will always have me, forever. I will be here, listening to your dreams and watching over our country, protecting it with this power.’_

_He held up his shackles with emphasis._

‘ _My body may be held, but my spirit is free.’_

_Aazmi nodded as the priests set the last stone. Only a sparkle of light shone through the stones. It was all he needed because he would forever be connected to his lover and kin._

*~~~~~*

_Kenichi._

Ghoul looked up to the sound of his name as it carried across the wind. His mouth hung open as he panted for breath. His arms and legs were covered in scratches that resulted from his trudging through the wooded area. He lifted his head and looked into the darkened skies. The sounds of insects filled the air and the faint lights of fireflies floated around his body creating an ethereal glow that carried along the prominent curves of his muscles and curse markings.

“Azami…” The beast cooed as he pushed forward, into the darkness.


	73. Rapture and Decadence

Gin’s face was serious.

“I did all I could, but there’s other ways besides your way. Ferals will never get a chance if they continue to try and solve power struggles through violence.” The werewolf spat back. 

Cujo scoffed at the purple-fur’s excuses.

“You lost your rights when you left the clan Ginei. I’ll defeat you, take over the clan, and bring our feral kin into the world. We shall not be trapped in those frozen wastes any longer!” Cujo howled as she charged. 

Gin chuckled and snorted, charging as well.

“I won’t let you have your way! I worked too hard!” Gin roared.

Feral claw met the hand of Justice as the two werewolves grappled. Their youki nearly exploded when they met. The full moon pushed the werewolves to their full power.

Gin was still exhausted from his earlier trials of battle but he would persevere. He would not allow himself to appear so weak in this woman’s eyes. The two youkai held strong, evenly matched in physical strength, at least it seemed at first. Cujo grinned, pulling her black lips over her white fangs.

“You seem a little tired Ginei.” She mused as she began to step forward, pushing the larger male back. 

Her claws dug into the ground, cutting up hunks of soil. Gin snorted a laugh and intensified his anchoring on the ground, stopping her advances.

“Don’t brush me off just yet, what kind of man would I be if I let a little spoiled _pup_ overpower me?” The female werewolf growled and snapped her jaws at Gins face. 

The purple-furred male leaned his head to the side and shifted his weight so that when Cujo pushed forward so did her footing. The larger male pulled down his weight, in turn dragging Cujo down. Startled by his actions, Cujo’s grip weakened, allowing Gin to slip from her grappling. The male twisted his youki into his speed and turned his weight so his heavier upper body would come down against her back. The female’s ears perk on the top of her head and she runs forward. Gin staggers and feels the sharp pain of Cujo’s elbow jutting into his ribcage. Gin coughed out in pain and slowly fell forward, only to feel another kick to his stomach. Cujo was pushing the limits of werewolf speed and placing herself over a different body part for each strike. His side, stomach, chest were pummeled with a barrage of fist strikes that forced the air from his lungs.

Cujo leaped back as Gin fell to his knees. The male werewolf sat panting, using his forearms to keep his head off the ground. Cujo stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her head was held high as a smug grin curled over her muzzle.

“Give it up Ginei, you were never meant to lead us. You were always too easily persuaded.” She chuckled. 

Gin began to chuckle himself. Cujo blinked and looked down at the beaten male. Gin slowly reverted to his human guise and sat back on his knees.

“You always thought that about me, you know, but even if I don’t have mom, dad, or the clan anymore, I still have _my_ clan.” The black-haired male grinned as he stood. 

From behind Cujo stepped the pair of ayashi that worked on Tsukune’s team. Cujo snorted.

“You think two little ayashi are enough to stop me?” She bit out as she took a step forward, only to freeze when a bullet ricocheted passed her and clean into the ground. 

Cujo’s ears perked as she looked around. Taron, the sniper hawk youkai had positioned himself on top of the school.

“I’m not above asking my friends for help.” Gin said, pocketing his hands, staring as the female slowly reverted back to her human guise.

She had long black hair which was pulled back in a braid. Her red tank top loosely fitted over her torso and her faded jeans were scuffed with combat. She had a red band around her neck, a silver crescent moon adorning the choker. She had a scowl on her face, perturbed by his underhanded tactics. Gin scoffed and turned his head away.

“Pride is useless if you’re dead Cujo. Give it up. Even within a werewolf’s standing, this is fair. We hunt in packs; it’s your own fault for hunting alone.” The older male spoke out with an air of authority. 

The female turned her head away from the older male. She pouted, causing Gin to falter a bit. He felt a sweatdrop condense on the back of his head.

“D-don’t give me that look, how can you take it like that?” The girl peered in his direction with her black eyes. “Jerk.” She murmured, forcing a sigh from the werewolf.

*~~~~~~~*

Inside the school Tsukune and the others were able to finally clear out the rest of the enemy. The older male stood with his hands at his sides, looking down at the bound and defeated enemies. His cursed markings flared across his skin as he had been tapping into his youki. He looked back to Moka who stood staring out of the window.

“Moka?” Tsukune called.

“We got a few more!” Kurumu called as she and Mizore walked into the hall with a pair of feral youkai frozen together. 

Tsukune turned to the two and smiled.

“Good job, I can always count on you two, but where’s Varn and Nushi?” The Envoy asked in worry.

“Get back here!”

Tsukune heard Nushi call as two other ferals ran down the hall away from the crazed nymph who chased them with a hatchet formed from the twists of vine and bark from his body. A thumping sound was heard when the two youkai ferals slammed into Varn, only to have their heads knocked together. Tsukune chuckled nervously. Nushi proudly walked into the hall where they were keeping all of the ferals.

“We got the last two!” The Jyubokko proudly exclaimed as Varn stood behind him in his human guise, holding two ferals in the palms of his hands. 

Tsukune instructed the two where to place the youkai while he bound them in place. Kurumu and Mizore walked over to Moka who was staring out of the window in thought.

The silver-haired vampire was lost in her own thoughts. With everything going on around them she hadn’t time to tell Tsukune of her recent discovery. The vampire tentatively brushed her fingers along her stomach. At first she brushed off the feeling, a vampire’s gestation period takes so long that it was always difficult to catch until there was definite growth. He had not noticed it, her blood was possibly the only thing that hinted at it, but because Tsukune only fed from her blood when it was laced with her youki he could not catch the change either.

“Moka.” She heard the soft call of Kurumu and felt the pair’s hands at her shoulder. 

Moka looked to her left where Kurumu stood, than to her right where Mizore laid her head on Moka’s shoulder. Moka leaned her head against Mizore’s and allowed her ruby eyes to gaze into the yuki onna’s aurora ones.

“It’s the same for you isn’t it Mizore?” Moka asked as Kurumu looked on with a smile. Mizore blushed and nodded in confirmation.

“It was the witch’s doing wasn’t it?” Moka asked as she glanced back at the three boys as they fooled around. 

Nushi danced around, proclaiming his bravery against the enemy while Tsukune laughed, encouraging his confidence. Varn stood silently, but glanced up at Mizore and the others before looking back to the cheerful Jyubokko.

Moka felt Mizore’s cold and Kurumu’s warm hand settle over her stomach.

“At least neither of you will be alone during.” The succubus giggled in a whisper. “To think Moka is still so shy even after experiencing the joy once before.” The petite woman giggled.

Moka narrowed her eyes at the comment.

“Whatever.” The vampire turned her head up and away, causing the yuki onna to smile and succubus to giggle. 

The three males looked back at the girls who were silently giggling amongst themselves. 

*~~~~~~~*

 

“Are you sure about this obaasan?” Yumi asked as she sat on the porch just outside the shoji doors of her grandmother’s manor. 

The white-haired damphir bit down into a sembei with a snap. Aya, Akako and Hana sat next to Yumi with crackers in their hands as well, watching as the older vampire stood in the grasses of her property with Ruby at her side. The door had lead into a large garden, a koi pond at each side. The stone walkway that led from the house, through the gardens, traveled along the property into the woods.

Lady Fuzen exhaled as she held out her hands. Yumi raised a brow, a rice cracker held between her fangs.

“She looks like she’s practicing Tai Chi, honestly.” With that blurt Yumi was sent to her back with a flare of Azami’s youki.

“Opps, missed.” The old vampire said with narrowed eyes, glancing back at Yumi. 

Yumi’s cracker disintegrated into nothing as the damphir sat up, growling. Aya and Hana were laughing as the young vampire seethed.

“How the heck do you _miss_ that!? Obaba!” Yumi knowingly accused while Ruby giggled. 

Satisfied with her granddaughter’s distress Azami turned to the barrier and concentrated her youki. Yumi and Ruby fell silent as Azami’s youki began to grow. Ruby had never seen such control of youki before from a vampire, considering her only experience was with Moka, who often flared her lengths of youki wildly and inconsistently. The older vampire opened her eyes and shot an arrow of youki at the barrier.

*~~~~~~~*

Back at the castle, deep within the youkai world the Hades King sat among the other three in council. Exorcist sat at the head of the table and folded his gloved hands together. Sitting in the middle of the table was a large crystal ball; Tsukune’s grinning face could be seen in a misted reflection twisting around the orb.

Sitting across from Exorcist was a familiar face. Smoke billowing from his cigar he chuckled as his glowing eyes flicked across the dimly lit room.

“ **The boy has done a good job over the years.”** The older Hades King chuckled. The other two nodded as they watched his presence on the crystal orb.

“ _ **I must admit I am surprised with his rapidly growing powers, yet he holds true to his ideal without wavering.**_ ” The second king admitted. The fist of the third king hit the table with a resounding quake.

“ _I do not yet trust this human with the tasks of a King. Anyone can be bought with a price, I wish to test this one’s limit, unless you have any objections my friend?”_ The third King looked to the old king. He bit into his cigar and chuckled sitting back in his seat.

“ **Do what you will. That boy’s choices will determine whether or not the Barrier is ready to come down. I only pray it does not end up once again with war.”**

Exorcist nodded to his friend’s words and held out his hand. “ _So it is agreed then?”_ The old mikogami mused. “ _Aono Tsukune shall be given the title of the next Hades King.”_ The old, garbed priest looked across the table, as resounding _ayes_ echoed across the empty castle halls.

 

*~~~~~~*

_I recognized that pale, marked skin as it stepped from the woods covered in healing scrapes and cuts. His bare feet padded against the cold garden stone tiles. His long hazel hair and crimson eyes were remnants of his lost humanity, but when I heard my name on his lips I knew._

Azami.

_He had called. I could feel my long since frozen heart beat again at the feeling of his words and my legs nearly buckled at the sight of his flesh. He was the only one that could evoke such weak feelings in my power laden body. Perhaps my visitors were shocked? Perhaps they were accustomed to the sight of lovers embracing, I could not know, nor could I find the strength to fully think on the situation._

_I suddenly felt ashamed and guilt ridden for the trouble which I have wrought upon my little Yumi. I had always been harsh with her when it came to these matters. I pushed my selfish fear on the youngest of my kin, afraid that she would fall to the same pain her mother had._

_Her mother was a human, and had died in her father’s arms. He could not save her from her fate, his blood could not heal the cancerous sickness that tore at her body and soul. I did not want her to feel that sort of loneliness that was caused when a vampire lost their mate, but at the same time I was cursing her to never feel the love that a mate could bring._

_Could she hear me apologize, I had felt her walk away from the situation as I collapsed into Kenichi’s arms. God it had been so long since I had felt hit heart against mine._

_My strength began to wane and I sobbed against his chest. His breathing was shallow, I could tell what he wanted._

Please.

_I begged wanting to feel proof of this blissful feeling welling in my heart. His fangs sunk into my neck as my youki rushed through my veins. It was my Kenichi. I could hear his breathing; feel his lips, his strong arms and loving caress._

_Mine._

_My Kenichi._

_I could feel him draining me for everything my youki had._

_Please take my love, I deserve to be drained dry for leaving you alone for so long. I left you alone, alone in that darkness while your blood screamed for mine. I was a terrible mate and deserve to be mere nourishment for your lost life._

_This decadent rapture had always been my weakness, because it allowed me to feel everything that was my Kenichi._

_I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into that silent abyss that floated in my chest, and waited to see if in the morrow, I would rise, because my mate wished me to instead of draining me, like I deserved._


	74. Opportunity

Tsukune’s group had returned to the Hades Castle leaving Kokoa and Yukari in charge of the clean up at the Academy. Tsukune, his team and the girls gathered in the meeting room where Exorcist sat at the head of the table. Tsukune sat at the end of the table. Moka and Gin sat to his left, across from Kurumu and Mizore. The rest of the team stood, never feeling comfortable sitting at the meetings. The mikogami always gave off a strange aura that was not anything like human or youkai. Nushi was allowed to sit in on the meeting but the Jyubokko stood beside the members of Tsukune’s team, so he did not draw suspicion. Tsukune sat up with his hands folded on the table. He had removed his sunglasses and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows as his fingers absent-mindedly tampered with the Holy Locket.

“ _So you allowed yourself to be caught unguarded?”_

Moka sneered and looked up to Mikogami. She hated how he worded that, as if Tsukune was so invincible! Though that was why she had chosen him, because of his strength, and that is why she continues to trust him to do these dangerous things. She glanced over to Tsukune. She knew that the words cut him deeply. Tsukune took pride in the strength he had that protected his family. He was never one to boast or misuse his power, but to make such a foolish mistake had almost cost him his life.

“I need more training I know, but because I was captured, not only have we gained important allies in that territory, we were able to stop Abe no Seimei, no we were able to stop Kuyou.” Tsukune stood, catching Exorcist’s attention with his words.

“ _Kuyou?”_ The Exorcist questioned, raising a brow at Tsukune. 

The black-haired man loosened his tie and motioned to Nushi and Varn who stood in the room.

“Without their help I believe it will be nearly impossible to resolve the problem with the ferals without resorting to violence.” Tsukune looked to Nushi who smiled. Varn silently nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Werewolves and Jyubokko are some of the most numerous clans in the Northern Shelf, and if we can convince the Ookami Clans to join as well we won’t have to resort to invading the North and taking out the rebel tribes.” Tsukune spoke with authority. 

The castle had been planning for years to invade the Northern territories to snuff out the rebel tribes that continuously hamper plans for expansion, but Tsukune hated the idea and had passionately refused to invade their territory like they had any right to tell them what to do, but the Hades Kings backed up the idea of invasion. Tsukune had only relented to invasion if the North showed any hostility to negotiations. The attack on Gakuen was planned. Tsukune’s team, with permission from the Kings, had intravenously provoked the tribes, for several years they had been in contact with them; this was around the time Seimei appeared.

For several years that had induced tribal warring between Ookami and kitsune, and have caused several tribal ties to be broken so they would hold the advantage in negotiations. Kuyou had been planning for years to use their political games as a form of entrapment.

Gin stood and bowed his head before he read his report.

“Morioka Harukaze, also known as _Cujo_ by the Morioka clan, was posing as a general for the army of tribes that the Kitsune clan of Kinpaku formed. Kinpaku, from which Kuyou was the first born, charged Kuyou as head of the family when his father was killed by Tsukune. Cujo was given the task of infiltrating the tribe army and assassinating Kuyou for personal, undisclosed reasons by the Morioka clan head.” Gin set down pictures taken by Taron, of Abe no Seimei as he explained.

“Several years ago, a month after the first investigation into the feral tribes Seimei was said to have appeared in the Northern reaches and would gather those that had been removed from their respective treaties and tribes due to the Castle’s association.” Gin continued to explain as Tsukune looked to the pictures. 

The man’s fists clenched. He was played as tool by the castle. This fighting and killing could have been avoided. Kuyou only acted, it seems, because they had selfishly sought to quickly achieve a unified youkai world, without taking into consideration the thousands of years that these tribes have been isolated from civilization’s changes.

“Seimei, whom we have discovered to really be Kuyou, used the old wizard’s influences between both the human and youkai world to make a stable standing for his plans. Kuyou had used our methods of systematic separation and put this war in his favor.” As Gin spoke he set down pictures of a young, black-furred lycan onto the table. “This is Morioka Uboku, Morioka Harukaze’s older brother.” Gin paused and looked down.

He seemed almost hurt for a moment, but regained his proud composure.

“Uboku was murdered by Kuyou, in an attempt to bring violence over the two Northern Werewolf tribes: the Morioka Clan and the Fubuki Clan. The Morioka clans bonds carry for generations…” Gin muttered almost angrily. “Kuyou’s mistake cost him. The Army Tribe was to continue their rampage, even after the kitsune’s life was taken from him by the Wolf’s Bane that he willingly ingested, but Cujo had taken control of most of the army by this time.” Gin, by this point, was looking down at the desk. Exorcist leaned forward.

“ _Yet she still attacked the Gauken according to Kuyou’s plans?”_ Exorcist questioned. 

Tsukune looked to Gin. It was obvious to the human Envoy that Cujo was part of his clan. It had been their fault someone in Gin’s family was murdered. Even when apart from their tribes, Werewolves share powerful familial bonds which are seldom broken, even when the clan separates for any what reason. Tsukune felt the guilt of his naïve actions. He had trusted the Castle into doing what was right, but it did not matter whether it was human or youkai. His idealism held no place in politics.

“She felt that the Castle was to blame for her brother’s murder…” Gin’s voice faded off. 

Kurumu looked up to her husband. She had never seen him so hurt before. The werewolf was always so strong and brave. One would think nothing could penetrate his warrior’s strength, but there was one person who had seen his pain. Sun-senpai had saved him from that dark place he was a long time ago. Gin had been sent to the Academy when he had grown too violent for his parents to handle. The werewolf and his little sister had been out playing outside of the tribe’s territory, and the pup had gotten away from Gin.

They found the girl several days later, she had fallen off a blind area of cliff and died. Gin had grown isolated and increasingly violent toward clansmen. He refused place as pack leader. His distraught and hurt father sent him to the Academy so he could regain his lost humanity. Sun had helped him find that peace again, only for Kuyou to take away the Newspaper club from him. He was again unable to protect those who had become his family and had lost everyone. He had only thanked Kami Sun-senpai had graduated a year before and gone to the human world. This time though he stayed strong and protected his pack against that fiend. Kuyou continued to take things from Gin it seemed, and it did not just hurt the wolf anymore. His family felt his pain. Tsukune did not want this; he did not want to see his family hurt. He wanted to change how the Castle worked.

“ _Aono.”_ Tsukune was called for a second time. 

The man looked up from the report at Exorcist.

“Sir?” Tsukune seemed a little tense. 

He felt betrayed by the Castle. They had promised to do everything they could to save the ferals, but according to the report all of the captured ferals were sent to concentration camps and currently awaited their fate.

“ _The Kings wish to see you about something important.”_

It was rare to be called in by a King, let alone all three of them. The human male hoped it had to do with the conditions the ferals were being kept in. They were not prisoners of war, only prisoners of their misguided judgment. It was wrong. Tsukune stood and bowed his head. He looked to Moka. The silver-haired woman had a glare on her face. She did not like the idea of Tsukune going to speak to the Kings. She never trusted those men, because they always stood back in the shadows and watched as everything occurred and fell into their laps from the hard work put out by others. Tsukune left the meeting room, Nushi nervously watched as his friend left. Something seemed to be weighing on the man’s shoulders. The Jyubokko looked up to Varn. The tall youkai had been watching Mizore for the whole of the meeting. He had been particularly interested in the yuki onna since the incident at the snow castle, and the tiny wood nymph was not sure why.

Mizore sat up and looked to Moka who had taken to glaring at the mikogami. The yuki onna could feel the killing intent oozing off her companion, as well as most of the room.

“Moka.” Mizore called out. 

The vampire blinked and looked to the yuki onna curiously. Kurumu motioned, showing she was releasing youki again. The vampire pulled back her energy as she sat back.

“Moka what happened to your seal?” Kurumu asked now that they finally had a moment to sit down. 

Moka laid back and brushed her hand over her stomach in thought. It was obvious why they had not asked earlier. If she was going to be going somewhere dangerous to save Tsukune, putting her Rosary back on would have been counter-productive, but it had to have still been off even a day after they left. Was it okay that the vampire did not put it back on? Moka glanced away from the two girls.

“My seal broke.” The vampire admitted. 

The mikogami glanced up from where he was and grinned slightly. He had seen the seal weakening, and watched as it became worn between unlocking. Moka’s youki was unnaturally high even for an daiyoukai, so her own seal could not last her life time, let alone her mate’s. The two girls gasped in shock.

*~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune stepped into the King’s chambers. It was a dark room, lit only through candlelight. The three Thrones sat side by side. In the middle sat the familiar figure of a large, darkly robed man, who enjoyed a cigar at leisure. He was known as the Hades King of the Middle Realm. He watched over the humans and mortal beings that held a life outside of the barrier. By the Middle Realm King’s side sat the familiar visage of a silver-haired individual. He was, by far, the strongest of the three and someone Tsukune has had the displeasure of meeting in person, during his wedding. He was known as the King of the Inner Realm, he was also the grandfather to Tsukune’s only daughter and the man whom he had passionately disagreed with when it came to the wellbeing of his two daughters: Shuzen Kokoa and Akashiya Moka, now Aono Moka. This King was the guardian of the Inner realm, the sanctum of the Barrier. All creatures, mortal and immortal came to this man for protection. The final King was a large shadowed individual with large, black wings. His size rivaled the other two kings, he was as a giant. He was known as the King of the Upper Realm. He stood at the opposite wavelength of youki. His body was brimming with ki and holy supernatural energy. He was the light, to the Inner Realm King’s darkness. These three individuals were the balance of the universe and its three forces that stood as one: The Light and Darkness of the Immortal and Mortal Realms. 

“ **Well boy, it’s good to see you still alive.”** The familiar voice chuckled, but it was obvious Tsukune was in no laughing mood. 

Tsukune held his head high; his ruby eyes seemed to glow ethereally against the dancing licks of the candle’s flames. His curse marks became visible every time the flames would dance in the direction of his tamed youki. Even when held back his power was quite formidable, and if not for the lock it is believed that his power would rival that of Akashiya Moka.

“I was summoned, why?” Tsukune questioned, no longer wanting to play these games with them. 

The King of the Inner Realm sneered at the boy. His silver bangs fell over his ruby eyes as he glared the man down and threateningly pushed at the male’s youki with his own. Tsukune did not falter.

“ _We called you boy, so that we may offer onto you a privilege.”_ The Inner King spoke. The Upper King held out his hand to silence the other two as he spoke. Tsukune looked over to this one. He had a great power, a pure power that rivaled that of the Exorcist. Tsukune was not sure what type of man he was, but he hardly ever spoke. The Upper King looked down to Tsukune. Compared to the Upper Realm Lord the man felt like a toy in his presence.

“ _ **Aono Tsukune.”**_ The Upper King spoke. _ **“You are descendent of a Great Man. My time as King draws nearer with each passing day and I wish for thee, to hold my place.”**_

Tsukune blinked to the Upper King’s words and looked to the others. The familiar face chuckled and the Middle King took a drag of his cigar.

“ **Boy, we’re willing to give you a place that can do more to shape the world.”**

Tsukune could not believe what he was hearing. It was like a dream come true: to hold the power of a Hades King. Their power was absolute, even in the Human world, these men were never questioned.

“ _But…”_ The Inner King spoke up again. 

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and looked to the dark-haired King.

“ _You have to pass a test first.”_ The Inner King said smugly. Tsukune grinned and looked to the Middle King.

“I accept.” Tsukune said without a second thought.

The Middle King laughed at Tsukune’s bravery. “ **That’s my boy heh heh heh.”**


	75. Higore and the Ghoul

The Hades Kings sent Tsukune from their chambers. They told him to be on guard. They would call upon him when he has completed his task. They did not tell him what the task would be; they would only tell him that he would be faced with a decision that would force his hand. Tsukune was not sure what this decision could be. Being the Envoy his hand was forced everyday with his most mundane and daily choices. It is just how his life is. Not that he was complaining, far from it. He felt he was doing something that would ultimately change the world for the better. His actions reflected his wishes for the future and the burden that weighs heavy on him. 

“You cannot go making decisions on an empty stomach.” Moka called him from his thoughts as they walked down the castle halls. 

Tsukune’s stomach audibly growled at the remark, agreeing with his stoic wife. The Envoy rubbed at the back of his head and laughed. Tsukune’s messy hair was pulled back against his sunglasses which sat settled against his head. His crimson eyes, though a frightening sight to most others, even those that worked with Tsukune, were so full of passion and caring that only Moka could see. The silver-haired vampire leaned against her life partner and pulled his arm against her body in a tight hug. She did not look him in the eye; feeling flustered by her, as of late, wayward emotions.

“You’re right.” He mused. “How about some lunch?” He suggested. 

Moka grinned roguishly at her jubilant mate. Sometimes she wondered if he ever worried about anything. She released his arm suddenly and pointed her button nose into the air.

“I suppose it cannot be helped. You would probably eat take out all the time if not for me.” She grinned smugly to herself when Tsukune fell behind. 

After regaining his composure the male rushed to her side and grinned.

“Oh? Did you stop crushing the utensils? I’m glad we were kinda running low.” Tsukune teased. 

Moka growled and shot a glare at her husband before lashing out. Tsukune jumped away and laughed. Soon the two arrived at the lunchroom. It was a large room often used by Tsukune’s team for their meals. It had the basics necessary for making proper meals. A rice cooker sat on the counter, which sat against the left wall. Across from the cooker was a boiler for making tea water and a few clean tea cups piled beside it. The boiler appears to have been used recently s steam still bubbled up from the machine. Beside the small sink that sat on the north wall was an electric stove top with a few pots haphazardly settled on magnet hooks above it. The fridge was small but had drinks and a few instant boil noodles stored. There were a few booth tables along the right wall. Kurumu, Mizore, and Gin sat having some tea. They turned to the entering couple and called in greeting. Moka managed to land a backhand against Tsukune’s shoulder as she brushed passed him to enter. He laughed and rubbed his arm in mock pain.

The silver-haired vampire walked over to the fridge to gather a few things to make a small meal. Gin sat beside Kurumu while Tsukune slid in beside Mizore. On the table sat a few folders that the three youkai had been reviewing. Gin leaned against the blue-haired succubus and held an arm securely around her waist. Kurumu was leaning forward looking through ha few papers while she sipped on her tea. Her hair was loose, but her bangs were pulled back by two flower-shaped hair clips that had strings of magenta ribbon hanging down her cheeks. Mizore was stirring her lollipop in what was her second cup of the scalding tea. The cup was quickly freezing up. Gin looked up to Tsukune who had tried to reach for one of the folders to see what they were up to. As quick as lightning, the werewolf snatched the folder from under Tsukune’s fingers. He leaned back with a grin plastered on his face as he motioned his head toward Moka.

“Wow she’s gunna try and cook? Kinda weird how different they are in some aspects.” Gin raised a brow in amusement when the silver-haired 

Moka visibly froze her movements for a second before continuing with her task. Tsukune chuckled nervously and leaned forward, snatching the folder from Gin’s distracted hands.

“That’s not true. She can… it’s just she doesn’t know her own strength sometimes.” Tsukune off-handedly murmured.

Moka paused again for a moment as her ire began to boil over, as did the pot of water. Kurumu glanced up from her tea cup.

“You guys should stop teasing her.” The succubus warned as she gently blew the steam from her drink. 

Gin laughed out. “Oh come’on she can’t handle a little teasing about her inab—“ Gin and Tsukune sunk down in their seats when they heard the audible _snap_ of the pot’s handle. 

Mizore and Kurumu shook their heads. Tsukune laughed out nervously and Moka returned to her cooking.

“Anyway what are you guys reading?” He asked as he opened the folder.

“Well,” Kurumu began. “It seems that Ruby-san found that Ghoul’s Mistress.” The blue-haired woman explained. 

The silver-haired Moka had her back turned to the group as she prepared the pot of curry. Normally she was uninterested and uninvolved in the things that went on in the castle. Politics were not her strong suit. Though she held an understanding of the dire situation that the Kings have placed them in with their impatience, she preferred not to participate in their dealings. It was enough she had to grow up with it between her mother and father always going back and forth about their liberties over the human world. She had wondered what had happened to that other Ghoul. She had been surprised when she learned of his existence. She had assumed Tsukune was the only living creation of a human-vampire bond. Though she felt relieved to learn several years ago that her blood would keep his Ghoul satiated, she was nearly driven to tears when she learned that he would share her lifespan. Lately she had been considering what she would do when Tsukune would…

_Snap._

Moka cursed under her breathe when she took out the ladle. Gin snickered, earning him a potato to the head. Tsukune caught the vegetable as it bounced of the Guard Captain’s head as he continued to look down through the reports.

“Ruby-san called in while you were meeting with the Kings. It seems she has been speaking to them about their bond.” Kurumu paused, not really sure how to continue. 

Mizore pulled her lollipop from the liquid and sipped at the freezing mixture.

“Ruby-san was sent to spy.” The yuki onna blandly stated the truth.

Kurumu lowered her eyes before looking up at Tsukune. His crimson eyes stared into the succubus’ violet ones, the silent question passing between them. Kurumu nodded.

“It seems we weren’t the only ones that believed Tsu was the only Ghoul alive.” The succubus admitted. 

Gin sighed and sat back against the booth, lazily leaning his arm back.

“Yeah.” The werewolf interjected. “Seein’ as Ghouls are a lot stronger than vampires in a lot of cases, and with none of the brain to match, no ‘ffense Tsu.” He added. Tsukune nodded and grinned, allowing the Captain to continue. “Well you know how these things work out. They wanted that kind of advantage over the ferals so they had been plannin’ ever since we discovered him.” Gin said with a roll of his eyes.

Tsukune furrowed his brows and looked to the captain. Mizore opened another folder and turned a few pages.

“They noticed before we did. They knew somehow.” The yuki onna noted.

Tsukune leaned forward to read the report the ice maiden turned to. He read it aloud.

“Feral Ghoul shows signs of intelligence by evading all of our magical barricades and dispelling many. It has been taken into consideration that the beast follows a will.” Tsukune felt almost ill. “Covert Operations?” The Envoy questioned. Gin nodded and sighed.

“It became even less negotiable when Seimei, aka Kuyou, exported the higore from the youkai world through the underground.” The werewolf explained. Kurumu looked up to them with a sad expression.

“It seems after we failed in defeating him back then at that Yakuza sect headquarters the Sweeper teams were sent in to gather the higore jars.” The succubus explained.

“Right, what happened then?” Tsukune questioned.

“They couldn’t find ‘em.” Gin motioned his hand dismissively. “It became priority while we were out playing ring-around with a fox.” The werewolf added hotly. 

“There was a link.” Mizore stated as Kurumu handed Tsukune her files and continued the explanation. “There’s really only one method to get rid of higore but they had run into a problem. These are abnormally strong higore.”

Tsukune raised a brow. Gin tapped his finger against his papers. Moka listened as she stood at the counter by the rice cooker. The vampire held her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly lost in thought.

“This breed of higore affect both human and youkai.” Gin mentioned knowledgeably. 

There was silence between them for a moment. Tsukune looked up.

“That would mean…” The Envoy furrowed his brows in worry.

Gin scoffed and threw his arms into the air before slamming his hands on the table’s top.

“It means Kuyou had this planned from the beginning. It wouldna mattered if we won or lost. He was planning to spread these ‘lil buggers around and create unspeakable mayhem.” The lycan fumed. 

Kurumu placed her hand on his chest and settled him back into his seat.

“So the problem is that even though we’ve stopped one problem, another has risen in its place.” The succubus calmly continued. Mizore nodded her head and set down her tea cup.

“We think The Morioka girl knows something.” The yuki onna said as she glanced up at Gin who shrugged.

“But what does all this have to do with a Ghoul?” Tsukune questioned.

Moka had begun to plate the food. The vampire settled the plates on her arms and carried them to the table.

“Because of a Ghoul’s mixing youki and ki, it cancels out the higore’s powers. It literally fries them.” The succubus noted. 

Tsukune and Mizore slid down to allow Moka into their seat. Folders were put away and the conversation stopped. They knew Moka preferred not to speak of such things, especially during meal time. 

“Itadakimasu.”

They offered before eating. They knew they had to find out what happened to the higore jars and they would have to get it out of Morioka Harukaze.

“Oh, Moka.” Kurumu called as she ate a spoonful of the rice and curry.

The silver-haired vampire looked up from eating, her ruby eyes just peering out from beneath her bangs.

“Ruby-san also said that Hana, Aya-chan and Akako-kun are with her.” The vampire’s features fell as a flick of youki licked out from her person. The succubus and Tsukune chuckled at her reaction.

“What?” She growled out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Ruby, Yumi and the others sat in Azami’s television room. Aya, Akako and Hana sat on the floor next to Yumi watching their favorite pop star advocate her new concert that would be held in three days time. They were excited, though Akako did not show it himself. Ruby sat at the low-set table across from Azami who sat with Kenichi’s head on her lap. The vampire princess stroked her lover’s matted, hazel hair with care as the creature lay awake. Ghouls of his level no longer slept. Their minds were constantly stricken by their nightmarish thoughts and their broken bodies unable to still with their crumbled souls. Azmai and Ruby talked over lunch, the younger ones having already eaten their fill, and discussed what should be done with her and Kenichi. The witch’s cellular phone rang with a familiar tone and she quickly excused herself from the conversation.

“Hello?” The witch called as she turned away from Azami, who resumed stroking her mate’s hazel hair. 

After a moment of silence the witch covered the phone’s receiver and looked over to the kids who were watching television.

“Aya-chan?” Ruby called with her warm, motherly voice.

The young ayashi looks over to her aunt and tilts her head in the most adorable manner. The gesture caused Ruby to sigh, feeling a bit guilty considering what she would tell her next. She held out her phone.

“It’s your mother.” The witch smiled weakly.

Hana and Akako froze while Yumi broke out laughing, quite knowledgeable as to what their fate would be.


	76. A Bit of Time

Mizore and Kurumu decided it best the leave to begin questioning Harukaze. Kurumu asked her husband to talk to Hana when Moka and Tsukune were done with Aya and Akao. The succubus brushed her fingers through her mate’s hair. Gin looked up from his seat to his petite wife.

“I’ll be down soon to help you guys. I know Cujo. She can be pretty stubborn.” The werewolf mused as he took Kurumu’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

Mizore stood at the break room’s entrance with some of the files in her arms and tilted her head slightly as Moka talked into the phone, twisting the cord around her while she moved away from Tsukune who kept trying to take the phone. The vampire held her plate of food and continued to eat while the receiver rested on her shoulder. Kurumu giggled and looked over to her two friends. 

“Don’t be too harsh Moka we got into worse trouble at that age you know.” The succubus warned. 

Moka scooped a spoonful of food in her mouth and waved her hand dismissively at her best friend.

“Moka let me talk.” Tsukune tried to take the phone but Moka slapped his hand and shoved her plate into his hands. 

She had already been scolding for a few minutes now and told her of the punishments to come when they got home, many of which included manual labor and study sessions with Yukari. He sighed and ate some of her food to scorn her. Moka shot a glare at her lover and Kurumu and Gin laughed. Gin looked over to the blue haired woman and nodded.

“I’ll be there in a bit you two can get started.” The Guard Captain offered. 

Kurumu nodded and picked up the rest of the files. Mizore waved her hand and pushed her lollipop to the other side of her cheek before the ice maiden turned to leave. Kurumu giggled and followed the purple-haired yuki onna. Gin picked up Mizore and Kurumu’s unfinished plates and piled their remaining food onto his. He watched as Tsukune and Moka danced around each other while on the phone. The silver-haired youkai stepped toward the counter, untangling herself from the cord.

“Aono Aya you are in so much trouble right now. Skipping classes, leaving the house without Kokoa or myself present?! This is too much even for you!!” The ruby-eyed youkai fumed. 

She was more worried than anything. Vampires can be very particular with their families and she did not trust that Ghoul, mistress or not. It was maddening not knowing the situation on that side. There was so much trouble on their side that for all she knew they could be in equal trouble.

“Put Akako on, now.” She hissed and handed Tsukune the phone and took her plate back to eat. 

Tsukune took the phone and lifted the wire over Moka’s head as she turned to lean her back against the counter and eat, trying to cool off her temper.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Aya turned around and leaned over Hana who was laying on her stomach on the tatami mat floors between Aya and Akako. Akako was on his back, head away from the television. Yumi had knelt herself by the table and had some rice crackers with her tea. The white-haired damphir watched her younger friends as they gripped and moaned about their situation. Azami sat with her eyes closed, stroking at the matted hair of her lover. The old vampire looked up and across the short-end table to Ruby. The elder witch blinked and brushed some of her long hair behind her ear.

“Is there something wrong ma’am?” The ebony-haired woman asked with concern. 

Azami’s ruby eyes cast down to Kenichi’s curse-marked face. The old vampire had been deep in thought for a time now and looked up to the witch to share her thoughts.

“Has the world changed so much?” The silver-haired woman looked to the three children as they interacted with Yumi, who crawled over to take the remote to raise the volume of the song. 

The four of them had been watching his televised concert and wanted so badly to go to the live one she would be holding in just three days. Her name was Ke Xin and she was to be performing in at the Tokyo Dome in Bunkyo, Tokyo. Ke Xin is a hybrid raised in China, but moved to Japan with her family when youkai were given citizenship enough to be given passports so they would be allowed to travel overseas with less restriction. 

Ruby looked over to the children as they giggled and argued with one another. Aya was laid across Hana who was laughing, ticklish from Aya’s movements while she fought to take the remote back from Yumi. Akako lay on his back while Yumi used his chest to support herself and move the remote from Aya’s awkward reach. Akako rolled onto his side so he could better hear Tsukune over the phone, but as soon as he rolled Yumi fell forward into Aya, on top of Hana and the three glared at Akako who merely looked back at them over his shoulder. Ruby looked to Azami and nodded.

“It has changed, a lot…” Ruby replied, recalling the many memories of her past. 

It had all changed due to Tsukune’s effort, but not just his: everyone’s. They all wanted a different world where they could live freely instead of constantly in hiding and without constant fear that they would eventually vanish into the pages of history as nothing more than mythology, as many, now vanished, youkai stand as. The great Nue fell into history after its kind was wiped out by fearful human damiyo of the ancient times. Giants could not survive the changing world so had to interbreed and their identities quickly fell into obscurity until they are now nothing more than legends in the tales of humans. Even in Ruby’s immediate past there was always hate and reprise of suffering.

“For the better I think.” The witch added as she looked to Azami and smiled. 

The old vampire nodded and looked down to Kenichi as the Ghoul blankly stared off, listening to the heartbeat of his mate.

“Yes. Perhaps it is time I step into this new world, now that I have my reason.” She softly said as she leaned down and kissed the ancient beast’s cheek.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Mizore and Kurumu stood in the interrogation room waiting for the guards to bring in Morioka Harukaze into the somewhat bland room, but it was still relatively comfortable. They preferred their own methods to extract information from prisoners that did not necessary involve pressuring them and crowding them, but also sometimes ended in morbid threats from the familiar yuki onna who has been trained to use her natural presence to bode fear into an enemy. Mizore stood leaning against the wall behind Kurumu who sat at the steel table in the middle of the space. They had little information on Harukaze to go on aside from what Gin had told them. The two youkai women looked up when the guards dragged in a frantically struggling Harukaze. The young woman had long black hair, which had been pulled back over her left ear with a white hairclip. The silver crescent moon charm around her red neck band swayed violently with her movements. Her red tank top hugged to her chest and she would kick out at the guards who roughly handled the cuffed individual.

“Hey!” Kurumu called.

“You know better than to handle a woman like that! You should have called us!” The succubus snapped as the guards released Harukaze and bowed their heads. 

The human and ayashi guard rushed out of the room and closed the door behind them. The female werewolf turned to face the two and sneered.

“What do you want?! Why don’t you just leave me alone?” The werewolf snapped. 

Kurumu looked back to Mizore. The yuki onna pushed off the wall and walked over to Harukaze as the succubus sat down in her seat. 

“Just sit for a second, we’re not going to bite your head off or anything weird.” The succubus assured as Mizore removed the werewolf’s handcuffs. 

She rubbed at her wrists and cautiously watched as the yuki onna returned to her post behind the succubus. The amber-eyed woman pulled the chair back and sat down.

“Do you know exactly what Kuyou was planning?” The succubus questioned, at first. 

Harukaze scoffed and leaned back, folding her arms over her chest.

“Straight to business huh? Typical of your kind. You know back where real youkai are born we have the sense of courtesy to introduce ourselves.” The female chuckled in amusement, clearly attempting to rattle the pair’s nerves. 

Mizore kept her usual deadpan expression as she reached up and pulled the lollipop from her lips, being sure to pop the access juices as she swallowed.

“Shirayuki Mizore.” The yuki onna blandly offered. 

Harukaze sneered when her attempt at pestering the two failed. Kurumu giggled and turned to face the glaring lycan. Kurumu bowed her head.

“I’m Morioka Kurumu. Pleased to meet you.” The succubus offered.

Harukaze sat up and looked to the succubus.

“Morioka…?” She said, noting the surname. “You mean you’re my cousin’s…?” She began. Kurumu nodded and straightened out her papers. 

“I am Gin’s wife.” The petite woman proudly admitted. 

Harukaze snorted. The succubus and yuki onna blink and look to the amber-eyed woman who tried to fight back chuckles only to break out in howling laughter. Kurumu blushed feeling a little offended by her sudden reaction to her proclamation.

“W-what is it?!” The succubus snapped. 

Mizore pulled her sleeved arm to her mouth and chuckled at how easy it was to fluster Kurumu. Harukaze fought to catch her breath as she slapped her knee.

“Wait …” She gasped out trying to regain her composure, but to no avail.

“What?!” Kurumu demanded to know what on earth was so funny. Harukaze snorted again and sat up, holding her stomach as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“I’m sorry. My cousin is such a furvert.” Harukaze rattled through her cacophony of chortles.

Kurumu and Mizore looked to each other than to Harukaze who shook her head and waved her hand.

“Inside joke, just haha!! No…it’s just.” She choked back another laugh and sighed. “You’re breasts are huge!” She added as if it was a passing mention.

Mizore began to chuckle and Harukaze broke out laughing again. The succubus felt her eye twitch as she crushed the folder in her hand.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Gin took the phone from Tsukune’s hand after he got through with talking to Akako, lecturing the poor boy about responsibility and being the man of the group. Moka grinned roguishly at her mate as Gin took the phone and walked off telling Akako to put Hana on. Tsukune looks to Moka and raises a brow.

“What?!” The ruby-eyed Envoy questioned in confusion. Moka took a spoonful of food and then offered Tsukune a bite.

“Oh, indirect kiss?” He teased as he ate the spoonful. Moka smirked.

“Kind of being a hypocrite telling Akako to be a responsible man, hn? How much trouble did you get us in Tsukune by not stopping our crazy ideas before they fully formed in our heads?” Tsukune rolled his eyes and pulled Moka into a hug. He leaned his face close to hers and chuckled.

“Well I say all that trouble built my character hmm? Nothing wrong with a little trouble sometimes.” Tsukune chuckled softly as he kissed at his lover’s neck. 

Gin cleared his throat and glanced up from the phone. Tsukune peered up from behind the curtain of silver to the Guard Captain. Gin than mouthed ‘get a room.’ Tsukune laughed as he blushed and let go of Moka. The vampire rolled her eyes and washed her plate before putting it down to dry.

“Come Tsukune. We will have to go pick them up.” Moka decided suddenly.

Tsukune seemed to hesitate at his wife’s decision. Moka glanced over her shoulder.

“If that Ghoul is over there than perhaps you can speak to him of these higore and decide with Ruby how to best deal with the situation. There is nothing we can do with no knowledge of our enemy. We can only wait until Kurumu and Mizore finish questioning that Morioka girl.” The silver-haired woman explained. 

Tsukune smiled and nodded. Moka was right. Without knowledge of Kuyou’s plans or more definite information on the higore they were sitting ducks in a pond full of alligators. Moka nodded and turned to leave the break room. She smacked Gin’s arm as she passed by. Tsukune laughed when Gin rubbed his arm and looked to Tsukune.

“Man Tsu, your mate is violent.” Gin joked. Tsukune laughed.

“I think that’s what makes her so cute!” Tsukune said loud enough for Moka to hear as she walked into the hall. 

The vampire visibly paused. Both males were sure that she was blushing as her back stayed turned to them. Gin turned back to his call and Tsukune went to catch up to Moka. The vampire bit down on her lip and brushed her hand over her stomach. 

“Did you have too much to eat?” Tsukune asked as he slowed to a stride when he caught up with his koibito. 

Moka furrowed her brows and glanced over to her wedding ring on her finger. Moka shook her head and looked up to Tsukune.

“No… actually.” The vampire began as she took his hand and leaned against him. Tsukune smiled and laid his cheek against her head.

“I wanted to talk to you…” Moka said as they walked hand in hand down the castle’s halls.


	77. The Music in my Heart

Gin made his way to the interrogation room on the lower levels to help Mizore and Kurumu handle his cousin. She could be stubborn and difficult to deal with. The werewolf was not necessarily sure how to scold his baby girl so ended up just talking to her and letting her convince him to give them permission to go to a concert with Yumi. Tsukune and Moka may be a little mad when they find out, but they will get over it… he hoped. Gin rode the elevator to the lower floors for several seconds. When the metal doors slid open Gin stepped off the car only to be met with the sight of several guards standing just outside of the interrogation room. The hawk youkai, Tsukune’s team sniper: Taron. The hawk youkai stood and stared into the two way mirror. Gin walked up to the youkai male, curious as to what was going on.

“Yo, what’s up?” The Guard captain called as he walked up to the two-way only for the lycan and the other guards to jump back in horror when the mirror gets covered by a thick wall of ice.

“What the?!” The werewolf captain called in panic as he ran toward the door. 

Taron’s eye twitched as he stepped back from the window when it cracked a bit. Gin forced his way into the room and nearly slipped as the entire metal room was encased in ice. The lycan looked up and saw Mizore at the far end of the room, holding out her ice claw. He looked up to the waves of ice and found his wife hanging upside down as a hook of ice caught her skirt and dangled her. The succubus pulled her skirt over her privacy in an attempt to hold some decency as her wings twisted to keep her balanced and her tail was wrapped around the cold ice spire to keep her from falling down. Harukaze was on top of one of the ice floes, still laughing. Gin sighed and facepalmed. He looked to his wife, unsure of how to strangle together his words.

“What the heck happened here?” The wolf questioned as he walked over to her, glancing at Mizore who turned away, feigning innocence, seeing as she was the only one in the room capable of freezing it…

“Nevermind that just help me down!” The succubus whined as her husband reached up and helped her right herself. 

After clearing the room of the ice Gin settled down beside Kurumu and both now sat across from Harukaze who held her arms folded behind her head.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune and Moka made their way out of the castle and to his wife’s car which was just off road, rather badly parked. The vampire had, at the time, not been concerned about parking it, just getting it to the castle so she could be with Tsukune. She had left it at the base of the Northern shelf so Gin had taken her to pick it up while Tsukune was at the meeting with the kings. She never did like him in their chambers without any witnesses, he chuckled at her mistrust. Her paranoia was evident in her _awesome_ parking job. He chuckled only to earn a glare from his lover. Moka had hesitated to tell him in the crowded halls and preferred to tell him in the car. If it was not something she could speak publicly of it had to be important. He took note of his koibito’s thoughtful gaze as she walked around the Ferrari to the passenger’s side. Tsukune did not like driving her car because it was a bit too powerful for him, but it was rare she relinquished him a chance to drive in any case. He tapped the hood of the car as he reached his side. Moka tossed him the keys and they are soon inside the compact vehicle. 

Tsukune slid on his seat belt and adjusted his seat and the usual routine one holds as he prepares to drive. He paused when he realized Moka had yet to move for her belt after she closed her door. Tsukune sat with his left hand on the wheel as he held the keys in his right, which settled on his lap. As usual his sleeves’ cuffs were unbuttoned to allow a balanced look while his right wrist held the Holy Lock. Sleeves were not necessarily designed with the idea of wearing intricate bracelets that are used to hold back curses, not that his was much use anymore. He tapped his finger against the wheel at the thought. If his only lasted this long and he had only been hungry for several hours what if…

“I’m pregnant.” Moka blurted out, breaking Tsukune’s train of thought. 

His finger froze mid-tap and he looked over to his silver-haired mate. Moka sat with her hands cupped over her stomach as she nervously intertwined her fingers. She looked down to her lap as if she was ashamed of the fact. The moment the news left her mouth she felt regret. What if he only wanted Aya? She would only become a burden like this. She felt so much shame but her pride kept her from showing how much it hurt, but she never needed to show it. He always understood how she felt, and he was a bit hurt.

Even after all this time she still held those feelings of pathos when it came to her kind. Had he not told her it never matter, nor would it ever. Tsukune lowered his eyes to think about his response. Of course he was happy, but he wanted to comfort her as well, for her own sake.

Moka felt tears as they welled in her eyes against her will. He had not responded and she felt her grip tighten over her stomach.

“I’m glad we’ll have another family member.” Tsukune spoke up.

Moka’s head snapped up and she looked over to Tsukune as her tears released. He looked over to her and smiled, but frowned when he saw the trickles of water race down her face. He pushes his seat back and pulls her into his embrace. The vampire crawled to her lover willingly and he settled her on his lap with her back against his chest. He hugged her tightly, making her aware of his presence. She closed her eyes and inhaled that scent that could only be produced by her blood-mate. The silver-haired woman leaned her head back and allowed her nose to fall into the crook of his neck as she leaned back and turned her head to allow for such a reach. Tsukune smiled warmly and placed his larger right hand over her two smaller hands which still lay settled upon her stomach. He placed a gentle pressure. The vampire was not sure what her mate’s reaction would be. For youkai in the past, it was not uncommon for unwanted births to be literally… right from the stomach. Though the act was now illegal and no longer as predominant it did not mean it did not happen, just less. She was raised in that world where she was surrounded by nothing but violence. Tsukune had been her piece of heaven because he took her from that dark place and showed her there were other ways.

She whimpered, emotionally fearing his next course of action. He had felt her tense and it made his heart twist. He would never allow his child… children, he thought with a smile, to ever suffer such unjust realities that would scar them like they had scarred Moka, and he was sure his friends. They all had their quirks that made them naturally suspicious or violent toward others, and being youkai they had a much stronger emotional reaction than humans because of their hyper-sensitive natures. He had been lucky and had not suffered a terrible life. It was not easy, but neither was it full of darkness like so many know. It was the reason he wanted to continue working with the school and wanted to continue changing the world into something less violent and full of treachery for the next generation. He was not spoiled, his mother raised no fool. He was aware that there were terrible things in the world, but he was taught that just because there are horrid ways about the world, does not mean you need to sink into their obscure clutches. 

He wanted better not only for his family, but others. Fairy Tale had caused a great deal of suffering that had gone farther back than anyone could have imagined. Their actions had set into motion some of the problems suffered today by youkai and human alike. He swore he would never allow this to continue, but to keep his promise he had to stop these plans set in motion by Kuyou. He had to protect Moka, and his family. He brushed his warm fingers against the top of her cooler hand and brushed his lips against her exposed neck. His youkai purred greedily at the affectionate gesture that stood between vampires. Moka mentally mused at the situation but would he reject or accept her? It seemed that no matter how much she loved him and how much he would assert his acceptance that question always burned in the back of her mind.

“Moka you are my everything.” Tsukune whispered against her ear.

Moka allowed her dark red eyes to flutter open. She glanced back until her gaze was caught by her husband’s equally crimson eyes. Tsukune smiled warmly, a smile that always made her relax, and so her tense form calmed. Tsukune pulled his right hand from her stomach as his left arm wrapped around her waist. He brushed back her beautiful, silver hair and bangs. Her brows knitted slightly as she looked up to him questioningly. 

“And for everything you bare onto me, be it gifts, affection… or children,” He paused and watched as her eyes cast themselves away. He raised his left to settle under her pale chin and turned her so she was forced to look upon him. “I will accept. Always, now and forever.” He whispered and kissed her cheek. 

Moka squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her tears to freely flow.

“Oh Tsukune!” She spun herself around and thrust herself against his body and embraced him. 

She sighed and melted against his form when he hugged back with multiplied fervor. She hated that she would feel this way, but she also felt blessed that she had a mate like Tsukune. He was what made her complete, and made her True Moka.

 

*~~~~~~~*

At the Tokyo Dome the stage for Ke Xin’s concert was being set up. Lights, mic stands and screens. The speakers were being carried in by workers as at the foot of the massive stage were Ke Xin’s managers. They were twins and were infamous for being the ones that brought Ke Xin to the world’s attention. She was the first youkai J-Pop Idol to top the charts around the world. She was famed for having the voice of a Siren and the elegance of a Mermaid in water. The two men wore black suits and silver-color shades. One had long black hair tied in a ponytail and the other long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Their white ties were neatly tucked in and they looked up to stage. Both had long pointed ears, the black-haired male had his left ear pierced and the brown-haired male his right ear. They were obviously youkai.

“Ke Xin you excited?” The black-haired youkai chuckled as he peered from under his shades, his amber eyes glowing with amusement. 

“This is gunna be our biggest show. We have the Hades Kings coming as celebrity guests so its alotta pressure!” The brown-haired one laughed as he too pulled down his shades. 

Taps of a woman’s heels were head echo against the stage floor. A young woman stepped from the shadows. She wore a tight hugging, jade colored china dress and wore a gold necklace with the Chinese character for _Music_ around her neck. She had long dark, almost peach colored hair. Her bangs were short and she had dark pink strands of hair running passed her ears down to her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and wrapped by a sun-yellow ribbon. The tail ended in a fluff of hair that was too a darker shade of cherry, almost magenta. As she walked the tail of hair swayed back and forth. The young woman giggled and folded her arms in front of her.

“It will be the best show yet, that I promised Onii-sama.”

Ke Xin giggled and looked back as large decorated, ceramic vases wheeled onto the stage for decoration. The two managers chuckled and clapped their hands. Ke Xin laughed and spun around. She began to sing open-heartedly, which drew the attention of the workers. Her voice was enchanting and her personality was fitting for a J-Pop queen. Nothing made Ke Xin happier than to sing. Her brother had always encouraged her to fulfill her dream. He was always away at work in Japan and she had always wanted to sing for him in Japan, but traveling for youkai was nearly impossible until they received citizenship. Her brother was killed in the line of duty, so she had dedicated this concert to him and his goals, in her dreams. Here in this stadium both Youkai and Human kind would gather, and here she would sing, not for them, but for her Onii-sama.


	78. The Game of Snakes and the Latter

Sitting outside the Tokyo Dome, across the streets sat a black limo. The tinted windows were rolled down and the figure in the backseat watched as the workers busily carried the equipment into the dome for the coming concert. With a hum the reflective black windows rolled up. The male figure in the lazily lounging in the backseat motioned for the driver to head off. The driver peered into his rear view mirror and gave a nod. The older man in the back wore a dark dress vest over a dark plaid shirt. His left knee was crossed over his right leg and a small book sat closed on his pleated pants. Sitting across from the man was a dark-haired male with thin framed glasses. The short-haired male chuckled and pushed back the frame against his face.

“Feeling nostalgic, Kiria?” The male mused. The white-haired hybrid smiled warmly and leaned his elbow against the arm of the door and leaned his cheek against his extended fingers and chuckled in amusement.

“Always.” He responded as he looked over to his companion. “Don’t you, Hokuto?” Kiria questioned. 

Hokuto grinned and looked out of his right side window.

“It’s been over forty years you know.” Hokuto mused as he lightly brushed back his stringy bangs from his eyes. 

Even over the many years Hokuto had hardly aged, and still wore the scars of his fight with Tsukune and Moka along his neck and jaw.

“He’s kept his promise all this time, and I think it’s about time we come out of the shadows and lend him a proper hand, full force of course.” He chuckled, knowing how much amusement it would bring Kiria.

The hybrid gave an agreeing nod and glanced his strangely laid eyes toward Hokuto. “But, let us not forget there are still those within Anti-Thesis who still work without the leadership of the Kinpaku clan. Many insects still hide within the castle walls.” The hybrid warned.

Hokuto nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. The man stared out of the window and reminisced. Kiria chuckled and held open the book on his lap and continued to read. He was truly feeling nostalgic, especially seeing Ke Xin doing so well.

_Ah yes. Ke Xin was quite an amorous girl, but to think though they would go so far as to bend the rules of the game just so they would not be disqualified. Such a shame I think. They really believe I would let them get away with not only attempting to move one of my pieces, but to replace me when I have simply stood to change sides which was perfectly within my right. Kinpaku Ikari, Kuyou’s father, controlled Anti-Thesis from the shadows. Kuyou’s rule over the Student Committee Police had only been the first step into infiltrating the school. It seems though Kuyou had taken things a bit too far and turned it into an all our race war. He allowed his pure-blood superiority to cloud his judgment and put a wrench in the early plans. After his defeat at the hands of Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, Ikari was infuriated that his son was defeated by a pair of low-class no names. The Outcast were later sent after Aono after word came from Saizou of his power. Saizou claimed he only appeared to be a powerful pureblood, but was actually some sort of unknown that held power over his vampire companion. That was about when Anti-Thesis began to track the boy and his power. Ikari was well aware the threat such a dormant power could possess and wanted it snuffed out, immediately._

_After a bit of observation I than too wanted to test the extent of his bonds with these purebloods. He was clearly some sort of hybrid, one I was all too familiar with. His kind always became very powerful and were known to even stand match with the Hades Kings. Yes that was the power Ikari feared, because Aono went to the Gakuen and would automatically become Mikogami’s lapdog, at least which is what Ikari assumed. I later learned from some observation that it was because of Ikari’s force of hand that brought Aono faster into the hands of my former enemy._

_After Hokuto’s change I began to question the posterity of the side I choose for this game. Their side had been most interesting, while mine often broke the rules and lacked proper respect for the sport. Ikari had gone so far as to use a shape shifting youkai to replace me and create havoc among the students of the academy. That fool Ikari had only displaced his gained points in the game with his rash action. I much preferred to watch and plan than to act before my stand was ready. With Ikari’s attack on Aono’s women, Mikogami gained an advantage._

_Hmm nostalgic times… for years after the incident I followed Hokuto who strove to play a new part in the game. It was a most interesting concept still within the regulations of the original competition. Hokuto has changed; it was something interesting brought upon his meeting Aono Tsukune._

_Indeed I was glad that Ke Xin was well, but her good intentions may create greater conflict which may bring this game crashing down around us. I had never honestly told Ke Xin what the real reason I worked in Japan was for. I often came and visited her family. They were close old companions to my family. I lost my entire family to a tragic disaster which I care not to recall. They took care of me and introduced me to this game. I often came to her parents to request their help in my participation in this competition which they had been more than familiar with. Ke Xin and I were as siblings. I must say as interesting as things turned out, I never thought that they would go as far as involve Ke Xin. She was not of this game._

_I used to be just like those in Anti-Thesis, but I watched as things progressed from my place outside of the ring, I was given the chance to understand the true source behind our…their problems with the purebloods, and society as a whole. It was not ayashi, or hybrid, it was not the Gakuen nor was it Tsukune. The enemy had been hidden in the shadows all this time, under everyone’s noses. That is why we follow the shadows, to chase him. It was all a game and he soon found himself losing. I had fallen victim to it myself, and had nearly lost Hokuto in the process. Before than I had not realized how important my pieces truly were. I used to hate losing more than anything, but I realized that if one did not lose, than they would forever stand still on an ever changing path, always taking the path that allows him to win. At first I had bitter toward Tsukune, but I realized it was not he I lost to, but my ambition. I was blinded by obsession and I had forgotten why I had originally began to play. I had joined Anti-Thesis so Ke Xin and all the hybrids would no longer have to stand separated from a world that belonged to no one, but one that everyone seemed to own a part of. I, like Hokuto, wished to be free from the shackles of these haphazard rules. The Gauken had not been the wall that obstructed change, but the bridge that led to it. It was that man’s toll that stood too close to the border and that had left everyone feeling and with no place to call home._

For years the two have worked in the shadows of the Envoy to keep peace. They have watched over their families when they slept unprotected. They had even gone as far as to annihilate the Yakuza sect that Motoyoshi Torao, father of Motoyoshi Akako, belonged to and exposed each and every member and their crimes until they were either all imprisoned or on death row. 

They were sure the power Tsukune held was not the murderous force of his vampire blood held, or the youkai purebloods and borders he associated himself with. It was, and had always been, that strange aura that he carries with him. It was a peace-giving aura that either calmed you in his presence or lured you toward the strange power that radiates from him, which was wholly different from any youki or ki, or you could be drawn to defeat and control that power and attempt to erase it from existence. Hokuto wished to keep his promise to his friend, and Kiria would stay by his koi’s side and see this game through to the end.

*~~~~~~~~~*

“You jerk Gin, I’m completely serious! He had been plannin’ about the higore for nearly ten years. Don’t tell me otherwise!” Harukaze slammed her fists on the table as her cousin snorted and leaned forward on the table’s top.

“We can’t go off spouting stuff like that Cujo, what’s the connection?! We need proof. I can’t just off and believe you ‘cause you’re my cousin. You attacked the Gauken even after you knew Kuyou was doomed. You’re in a mess of trouble and I don’t even think dad can get you out of it.” Gin asserted. 

Kurumu rubbed her temples and set her pen down.

“Even if we believe you, even if he had been planning this for years, why would he ask humans for help?” Kurumu tried to keep them settled.

Mizore stood in the back of the room and calmly examined her ice claws. Harukaze pulled her legs under her and held her ankles on the seat as she sighed. The black-haired lycan looked over to her cousin.

“Listen Gin, while you and your guys were here being stupid, Kuyou found some yakuza smugglers to bring the stuff into the country, course they needed someone who could control the higore.” The young woman explained.

“Wait.” Kurumu held up her hand and motioned to the files.

“Higore can’t be controlled, it’s centuries old knowledge.” Kurumu asserted. Harukaze snorted and narrowed her eyes at the succubus.

“Oh yeah than what? You thought he was just gunna do something that stupid?! Even Kuyou had a plan, as erratic as it seemed. I was there, ten years, I saw it all!” Harukaze exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. 

Mizore looked up calmly as the female werewolf grew agitated. Harukaze shook her head and looked to her cousin.

“Gin, come on, you know me, you really think I’d make something this wild up?” Harukaze pleaded her kin. Gin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and laid his arms onto the table.

“Nah, I don’t.” Gin confessed.

“Gin?” Kurumu looked to her husband. Gin motioned his hand.

“Come on Cujo, just calm down and explain will ya? How can these things be controlled, do ya know? I mean our information says different” Gin clarified. Haukaze sighed and settled herself down.

“Well I don’t know a lot, but Kuyou had used this group ‘cause supposedly they could smuggle anything.” Harukaze began her explanation. “I mean _anything._ Magical artifacts, animals, slaves. They had a real knack for it. Supposedly they had someone that had an aura that could negate or whatever, otherwise not be affected.” She gave a nod. Gin tapped his palm against the table top.

“So you’re saying they had someone that could pretty much control these higore, but without Kuyou to stop the plan…” Gin said as he looked to Kurumu who shook her head.

“He set this all up beforehand so he would be able to complete it even if he was occupied.” The succubus thought aloud.

“So if he was messing with us… than it woulda still happened.” Gin growled out. Harukaze nodded.

“So who?” Mizore spoke up. 

Outside of the room Taron and another guard watched the interrogation. Taron had his arms crossed over his chest and narrowed his eyes. He was a slender bodied youkai with pointed ears and scraggly brown hair. He always kept his rifle on his back, within reach. He had been with the group a long time, and through all of the struggles against Kuyou. He too wanted to know the source of this, the identity of the one who could control the higore.

“Taron!” A partner called out to him. 

The hawk youkai turned to face his teammate who motioned for him. Taron narrowed his eyes at the two way mirror, but sighed and followed his friend. Back then, at the Yakuza headquarters he had missed his chance… 

“ _I could have changed things…”_ The hawk youkai thought regretfully.

“I don’t remember which group, but I heard they had since than been separated. It was the Black Tiger’s group, Motoyoshi Torao.”Harukaze recalled, only for the entire room fall silent. 

Gin lowered his head and pushed from his seat with a heavy sigh. Kurumu reached up to her husband’s sleeve and gripped it. Gin gently placed his hand over hers.

“Explain things to Cujo and get some more information on the higore. I have to call Tsu.” Gin stood to his feet and sighed tiredly.

Kurumu nodded in understanding and released her lover from her grip. Gin stepped outside, leaving Harukaze confused. She watched as her cousin stormed out of the room in a rush. The lycan looked to the succubus with concern.

“What I say? What’s wrong with Gin?” She asked, not used to seeing her normally brave and stubborn kin so… flustered. 

Kurumu lowered her head as Mizore walked over to the table and took Gin’s place.

“Motoyohi Torao was a small time smuggler for a small group of Yakuza in the rural areas of…” Kurumu explained everything to Harukaze about the group’s cruelty. 

Afterward Harukaze could not express her… guilt perhaps?

“Listen… if it at all helps I remember where Kuyou said he was gunna send the higore jars first.” Harukaze stated.

Mizore and Kurumu looked up to the tan-skinned werewolf.

“Listen it’s no secret you guys are the ones that raided that HQ and totally rattled Kuyou’s nerves.” Harukaze chuckle and waved her hand.

“Well right after he decided to send them to an associate in the youkai world where he could have it delivered to its next destination. I wasn’t told who or what but I heard some of the others in his group talking. They mentioned something about the Double Barrels.” The lycan recalled.


	79. Lucid Transgressions

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the Michiya Station. They parked her car and decided it best to ride the rest of the way as it would be faster by train and the faster they get to Kyoto the better. They received an email from Yumi, telling them she would meet them at the end of the line in Kyoto and take them to her grandmother’s manor. Tsukune and Moka stood on the train’s platform, shoulder to shoulder. They stared off into the horizon. At one point their hands hand cupped together and they enjoyed each others warmth. Tsukune had popped up his jacket’s collar and buried his chin. Moka glanced up at her husband’s serious face, though she knew he was tired, she had pulled him along unnecessarily. He had been pushing himself so hard. He had not even gotten a moment to rest after the battle, and now she was dragging him off to pick up their daughter. She would have gone alone but to be honest, she was being selfish. She subconsciously gripped his hand more tightly. Even in the winter months Tsukune wore his sunglasses. It was not that he was ashamed of his eyes, but others were often cold to him if they saw his eyes before they met him. It did not bother him, but he was the type of person to always want those around him to be comfortable. He tried not to wear the sunglasses around Moka as it bothered her. He had noticed her grip tighten on his hand and how her weight shifted against him.

He closed his eyes. The sound of the night filtered overhead as noises of the busy streets carried toward the platform as trains screeched in and out of their docks. He exhaled a soft breath as he concentrated on the sound of her beating heart. She was obviously feeling guilty about something. He has not spent all these years with her and not learned to notice such things. Tsukune pulled his left hand from his pocket and pushed up his sunglasses. Moka anxiously looked to the platform's ground. Their train would arrive soon. She just wanted to get on so Tsukune could rest for a little bit. The vampire sighed when the train finally pulled up to the platform. The vampire looked up to call Tsukune along, but when she turned to face her mate she soon found her lips pressed against his. It was a quick kiss, but it was still powerful and deep. Moka did not like public displays of affection, but she could not bring herself to scold him for his actions.

“Don’t worry so much Moka. I feel fine.” He said with a smile as he tugged her along.

When the pair sat down on the train seats, Moka pursed her lips at the feeling left behind by his touch. She wondered why she, of all people, had gotten so lucky. For someone like Tsukune to fall in love with a monster like her was something of a mystery to her. He would always say foolish things like “I love Moka for Moka.” I always made her feel embarrassed, even guilty. She did not deserve someone as caring as him. 

Tsukune’s mind was too wrought with worry to consider resting anyway. What had him worried the most were the higore and this _test_ the Kings wanted to force on him. Was this perhaps part of their game? As of late he has grown weary of their backwards ways. They want peace yet they create hostilities. They wanted unity yet the forced several youkai clans to fall apart because of their selfish actions. Tsukune was sure; if he was King he would not sacrifice the livelihood of others for the sake of his ideals. It was just contradictory. Moka would be disappointed in him if he were to act so selfishly. Just the thought forced him to slip his hand from her grasp.

The sudden action startled the vampire, though she did not show the emotion on her thoughtful mask. Without her other self it was harder. She could no longer hide her hurt, or her happiness. Her worry and anger sat upon her sleeve, but she did not wish to worry her mate. She was carrying a second child, one that he accepted. She was overjoyed and relieved. She currently fought against all of the emotions swirling around in her head. Little by little she has been able to convey these feelings to her close friends, her Tsukune, and her daughter, but she still did not trust outsiders to give away her weaknesses so easily. She knew around those she trusted she could be herself. She grasped for his hand as it slipped from her grip. She felt her heart thunder in her chest when his hand pressed against the top of her head.

“Like always…” Tsukune began.

The vampire furrowed her brows at her curious mate and pondered his strange tendencies.

“That cute face of yours is always too bright, it’s almost blinding.” He chuckled. 

Moka rolled her ruby eyes at her sentimental husband than leaned against his right shoulder.

“You’re too honest, Tsukune.” Moka narrowed her eyes and glanced up at his face. 

He grinned and rubbed at his nose. “You think so?” He laughed softly. 

Moka nodded and snuggled as close as she could to his side.

“Yes. Thank you for that.” She offered.

Tsukune smirked and laid his head atop hers.

“You’re welcome.” He returned with a chuckle when she swatted playfully his side.

*~~~~~~~*

The couple arrived at their stop and met with Yumi. The young damphir could not resist herself and rushed forward to embrace to two which have become like second parents to her. As they walked to the bus stop they spoke of their past.

Yumi had crossed paths with the group by a stroke of luck. She had been accused of a rash of youkai murders which had broken out several years ago because of the workings of Libere Tentare, who they later learned has acted as a puppet for Seimei, later revealed to be Kuyou.

They told her everything that was going on; after all they considered the young damphir family. Yumi had rushed to Aya’s side and protected her at the risk of her own life. Yumi felt somewhat attached to Aya, probably because the young youkai was too considered a damphir, but the tiny girl was much different than Moka and Yumi who were raised with an understanding of the darkness. Aya had no such knowledge and behaved differently than the two held an understanding of. Moka had come to realize her daughter was just like her father, after spending a day listening to Kasumi’s stories of Tsukune’s childhood when they had visited one year.

Tsukune could not protest to the fact that she always gets herself in trouble when it comes to her sense of responsibility when it comes to her friends. Indeed she has gotten into many fights in school because she stood of for Akako or Hana when the two were bullied for their strange features. Though Akako was human he was often teased because of his non-Japanese eyes. Yumi was also grateful to Moka and Tsukune for everything they had done for her. They helped her get back into the academy after her suspension for her numerous absences due to her helping Gin and Mizore track down Tentare. Without their help, and without everyone else Yumi wasn’t sure what would have become of her. The white-haired vampire realized that she had began a descent into a dark place she probably would have never found her way from if not for Tsukune and Moka.

As far as Yumi was concerned they were her family.

It was not long until the group arrived at the scenic locale that was Azami no Fuzen’s manor. The couple was led by Yumi into the Japanese Manor and toward the sitting room. Yumi pulled opened the shoji doors and all heads in the room turned to the entering trio.

“Daddy!” Aya immediately called as she jumped from her spot, which happened to be sandwiched between Hana and Akako. 

The youkai raced to her father’s side and launched herself into his arms. Tsukune chuckled and caught the hyper girl in his arms and she frantically snuggled against her strong parent. Moka crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Aya got some of her personality in there. The sneaky little youkai knew that she could not do anything while she hid in her father’s embrace. Tsukune was always protective of his chibi and spoiled her rotten sometimes. Moka and Tsukune turned to face the unfamiliar, yet heavy presence in the room. Moka and Tsukune bowed their heads to Azami who sat just looking at them over her shoulder. Tsukune stiffened when he realized the other Ghoul’s presence… He felt the squeeze of his wife’s hand against his jacket. She was trying to reassure her mate, but Tsukune was given to the right to feel tense and fearful for his daughter’s safety. He angrily scowled at Ruby for her irresponsibility to the situation, but he quickly realized his shift of blame.

Ruby understood her friends worry, given the circumstances. Ruby stood and bowed her head. She motioned her hand to Tsukune and Moka.

“Lady Fuzen, these are my associates and friends, Akashiya-Aono Moka and—“ Ruby was cut off when Azami looked up and nodded her head.

“Aono Tsukune. You have made quite a name for yourself in the youkai and human world, not a person knows not of your name.” The older vampire spoke out. 

Tsukune was not sure how to settle his mind, but soon everyone was properly introduced and the adults sat at the low-end table as the maids brought in tea and confectioneries. The youngest of the group returned to their television watching. Azami looked up to the younger couple across from her. Ruby now sat across from Lady Azami at the table.

“So you have come seeking my assistance, or perhaps?” Azami mused as she brushed at the head of her most beloved.

She was not blind and could easily see the relationship Tsukune and Moka held, that taboo vampire-human love that took her mate. She could feel the curse carrying over the young man’s head. The elder vampire lowered her head and listened to their explanations. They indeed have gotten themselves into a terribly bothersome situation. Azami was aware that her mate was no longer resting, but actively listening to their turmoil, which he in part had caused.

After speaking to Azami for several minutes the vampire elder took a moment to stroke her mate’s arm. Tsukune had mentioned he was sealed by a Holy Lock for safety, and had sworn he had seen Kenichi with the same item on his arm. Azami took her lover’s arm and raised it for them to see. She ran her fingers down his flesh, secretly relishing in her excuses to touch him.

“Kenichi was turned centuries ago…” The others looked on in shock at her words, save for Ruby.

The witch was already aware of her age, due to the fact that the information given to her by the Kings was quite old. Tsukune lowered his head and shook it.

“But… I was sure…” Tsukune looked to his hands and glanced over to the Holy Lock.

He was positive that is what he had seen on the Ghoul’s wrist. Azami explains that Kenichi was bound by shackles of iron to the earth. It perhaps could have been what the Envoy had seen when her mate was forcibly awaken by that kitsune. Kenichi than sat up and folded his legs as he bowed his head. Azami looked to her mate with a frown and placed her hand on his back. The Ghoul nodded and kept his head lowered.

“This one is greatly wounded by his actions. His pride and what be left of this one’s heart.” The creature rumbled with a guttural drawl “If thee wishes, shall this one speak of the things he knows?” Kenichi looked up to the others. 

Moka looked down and turned her crimson eyes away. Tsukune was… troubled but felt obligated to hear the ancient beast out. The man gave a curt nod. Kenichi nodded in response.

“Than this one will speak to thee of higore, and speak to thee of my bounds. Keep thy ears open to the words of this one’s past, and this one’s horrid nightmares that he carried in burden. The words of the masked kitsune, they had pushed this one forward in despair.”

Kenichi felt his lover’s hand upon his as he struggled to recall his broken past. The children had since fallen asleep, curled in front of the television. Ruby had stood to pull a blanket, one of the maids had brought, over the children’s sleeping forms. Akako was still awake though. He lay with his forehead pressed to Aya’s as Hana lay snuggled against her friend’s back. Yumi was curled up behind the young human, the girls sound asleep. The young red-haired human could feel the warm breath of his housemate and the shallow breathings of his companions, but what the boy was interested in was the Ghoul’s story and how he came to this state. The human understood he and Tsukune were alike, that they were once human, but he did not know how and why that made them so similar. 

_This one was amidst a nightmare when he was called by an unfamiliar voice that hovered about his grave…_

Kenichi began.


	80. Recursive Memories

_This one was awoken by the sounds of clanging bells. This one opened his eyes to the sight of the man that carried a kitsune’s face. His eyes had no pupils; his presence was that of a youkai. The kitsune faced man shattered the chains that held me upon my knees under the will kami for centuries. He spoke to this one and told of the great injustices that ruled the worlds. Humans had taken over and slain the youkai of the world and had pushed them back into the other world._

_In the times of this one’s childhood, relations with youkai and human were already becoming strained. Chichiu-e and ojisama experienced days where relations had been stronger, but as humans began to create great monarchies of power and unite under war and the furthering of their greatness those relations became strained. These wars destroyed relations as man sought wealth in unity. They had forsaken those we once feared in the darkness as they feared us during the light. The Great magical barrier that separated our kind’s worlds has existed, always._

“The machine that is used to keep the barrier up is actually used to strengthen the one that has been in place for centuries.” Ruby explained a bit to clarify. Kenichi seemed intrigued by this, but Azami placed her hand on his lap so he could continue. The Ghoul nodded and continued.

_To cross the barrier was a simple means of having the strength of heart to enter. When this one was young he crossed the barrier and came upon his lover._

Azami smiled when Kenichi looked down and took her hand into his. Her heart always leaped when he would grace her with even the slightest acts of affection. Kenichi continued once again.

_Azami’s father sought to tear us apart as he truly believed I was a man as such to betray my youkai brethren as many of the humans in that day and age have. This one had not the will to falter in his task of claiming his precious Azami as a lover and partner. Her beauty and intelligence were far beyond any of the court women I had met up to that time… she was my soul mate. I believed that we could add to the only connection we had to our youkai kin._

Tsukune blinks and looks to Kenichi in confusion.

“What do you mean?” The man questioned as he tilted his head slightly. It was difficult to ascertain his meaning as Kenichi had a very old speech pattern that hard to understand in common tongue.

“Hybrids. Mixing with other races was rampant during that time.” Azami began. “In a time where youkai numbers wanted to be desperately increased to stop the Human dispersion, mixing race and class became commonplace, but it also reached a point where rape was also rampant and it was not uncommon for youkai and human to treat each other as such.” The old vampire explained.

Ruby gave a nod and looked to her friends who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“It was a desperate situation.” The witch quietly explained as she folded her hands into her lap and looked down. “Back in those days the number of hybrids born jumped nearly hundred fold. It was a time where human life was short and youkai would never reach full adulthood especially in the human’s growing environment.” The witch explained.

Indeed back in the feudal era many creatures had to deal with the rampant wars that were born from border arguments and changing ideals of the time. Youkai were believed to be destroyers and lesser beings and should not be allowed to live among humans. The unification wars quickly turned and spread across all of the prefectures which now hold completely different names to their modern day predecessors. With this change came new competition for power. For those who held the lands held the power and youkai were quickly losing land. The three great daimyos of the period: Oda Nobunaga. Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and Tokugawa Ieyasu had fought for the greater good and had pushed for the unification of all the lands, all the people, and both worlds. It would not matter if they lost all of their allies to antiquity.

These three men were not just men. One stood a human, another stood youkai and the last a hybrid. From these three ideals their blood carried on and created the guardians of the two worlds which could not survive without the other. With their efforts many clans were torn apart by the strict class systems of the shogunates and the changed laws on humanities. 

_These three men, this one learned from the words whispered to the depths of the prison of this one’s ambitions by the court priests… I learned that creations as this one were hunted down and killed and our creators as well because we posed a threat to the new world. This one urged his family to escape, flee. They needed to survive because this one believed, though their message was true, their methods were no different than the ronin._

After Kenichi’s tale Tsukune felt rage boil in his chest. It was no different. They still did not understand you do not create relationships by forcing everyone to follow one belief. In a relationship you needed many beliefs, many ideas. Nothing changed, nothing got better. Everyone suffered. People suffered from the backlash of their actions and continued to. It seemed every time youkai and human tried to reconcile there was someone always trying to stop it. Tsukune tensed when he felt Moka take his fist, which was now digging into his thigh, into her hand. Tsukune relaxed as he stared at her pal hand over his darker skin. Kenichi looked up to the pair and smiled.

“This one sees a different reflection.” The old monster began. “He tried to stop the pain by showing the truth that surrounded his life with Azami by his side.” The creature explained as he looked to his mate. Azami turned to face Tsukune and Moka.

“They used to do good.” The old vampire spoke. “They used to have a place for everyone, but for many years there was one family who has always hated the associative ideals that the original Shoguns had placed.”

*~~~~~~~~~~*

“It was the Kinpaku family. They held a deep-seated hate toward the Hades Kings for generations.” Harukaze explained as she looked to her cousin with a somber expression. “They lost a lot of their land when it was divided among the youkai and human clans that served under them to further the unity the great daimyos spoke of.”

Harukaze sat back and sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest and kicked her legs up on the table. She looked away, almost feeling remorseful of the tale. Kurumu had since gotten over her earlier anger when she heard Harukaze’s explanation. All the struggles, all the hiding, it was because the kings wanted to limit the Kinpaku’s movements and find out what they had been planning. It was the reason they attacked the ferals and captured them. It was only they who knew. The Northern shelf of the youkai world indeed was broken between so many youkai clan it was nearly impossible to keep tabs on them all. Werewolves, kamaitachi, kuma youkai, Inu, yuki onna, kitsune, jyubokko and even oni and ogres lived in the territories. It was the most densely populated of all the shelves.

Mizore felt betrayed. All of the troubles they have faced and the struggles they suffer attempting to rectify what they believed to be hate, was in fact a grudge and ongoing war between the Kings and Kinpaku. So many suffered, many more died and were hurt. The yuki onna had felt a rage she never had before hearing these words. Gin sighed deeply and looked over to the window where Taron and a few of the other guard members stood. Gin nodded to them and stood.

“Alright than it’s decided.” The Guard Captain spoke out. Kurumu, Mizore and Harukaze look up to him curiously as Taron and the two other members of Tsukune’s team walk in. They salute and take relaxed positions. 

“We’re going to find out where Ruby took the Ghoul and get to Moka and Tsu before anything happens. If we’re right about things it hasn’t ended and the King’s covert guard will be heading to her home. Cuz you know about what Kuyou was planning with the Ghoul you’ll come with me and Mizore okay?” Gin ordered and Harukaze gave a nod. He turned to face Kurumu. “Kurumu I want you, Taron, Jin and Rile to find out what those scum suckers in prison are up to.” He ordered.

Harukaze had earlier explained that Torao’s group had been in charge of the smuggling operations so they were their first and only lead. Kurumu nodded before she leaned in and kissed her husband.

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” The succubus warned. Gin smiled and hugged her.

“Don’t worry Mizore’ll keep me in line.” He grinned and headed off with Mizore and Harukaze. 

Kurumu watched sadly as her husband went off. She silently prayed for his and her daughter’s safety as well as the safety for the rest of her family. The succubus startled a bit when she felt Taron’s hand on her shoulder. Taron was the group’s sniper. Jin and Rile were the two ayashi that assisted them in the first raid against Kuyou’s growing influence. They too wanted to see an end to this. Kurumu nodded to Taron, and thus she, the sniper and the two fighters were off.

Elsewhere in the castle grounds the Kings prepared for their public appearance. It would be the first, in several hundred years that the Hades Kings would appear publicly. The Upper King seemed reluctant, but the Inner King, Moka’s father, seemed quite adamant about their appearance. It would do their negotiations little good if they did nothing but hide. The Middle didn’t seem to mind either way, but he seemed more amused as he took a drag of his cigar.

“ **All in good fun…heh heh heh. I’m sure that boy will do well to exceed your expectations my friend.”** The Middle King mused. The Inner King scoffed and turned away from the old fool.

“ _We shall see just how far his efforts will reach. He’s more likely to fall short of_ _your_ _intentions.”_ He coldly spoke as he looked up to the Upper King. 

The Upper King turned his head away. He had no words one way or the other, but he still felt a public appearance so soon could cause unrest. They had been planning this appearance for a year now, it was anticipated and a guarded secret in the castle until a week ago when it became public.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kurumu separated from Taron’s group as they interrogated Torao and his men. The succubus decided it best she visit the one of them that was not held in prison, the one of them that cared enough for Akako and saved him from what could have been his last days in this life. With the urgency of their situation and being directly from the Castle’s special division, Kurumu was given pass to be taken to the safe house Akako’s uncle was to live alone in for the rest of his life, constantly fearing he would be killed for turning in one of the Yakuza’s more prominent smuggling operators. Even with the constant police watch he was still not guaranteed safety. Kurumu was led to the safe house and she alone went to confront Daisuke about the group’s activities, he would be the only one cooperative enough to talk.


	81. Whisperer

“The masked one cut this one’s shackles and told him that all I knew was now dead, the humans took everything.” Kenichi lowered his head in shame. “This one was so far gone, he believed, and grew enraged. His family, his lover… to believe that after all the endured suffering and the waiting they had been cast away from this world.” Kenichi let out a ragged gasp. 

The fiend tried to sob but he has since lost his ability to cry, his soul has become deteriorated and without that sense of remorse he could not suffer tears. Indeed he felt guilt and shame and even rage and hate, but no longer had he the capacity to feel remorse, or even pain. Azami took Kenichi’s hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze to assure him that she was there, and would always be, as she had been. She would never leave his side, never leave him alone.

“Not again, ever…” The vampire whispered. The Ghoul gave a nod and looked up to Tsukune and Moka.

“He had told me that you had led the rebellion over the youkai. After our first encounter this one stole away into seclusion to mourn his mate, only to find that he could no longer shed tears or even feel the pain of guilt for leaving her alone, with no one to protect her.” Kenichi sadly recounted. “Again, the masked man found this one… and told him that the humans would not be stopped unless this one took it upon himself to spread the higore.” Kenichi explained.

The others looked shocked, but more so they were hopeful. Was Kuyou too confident and given the location of the higore to Ghoul to further his success, not expecting Kenichi to be easily defeated? Kenichi nodded and looked up to the group, his ruby eyes flicked with the memory, and though it had not been all that long ago for the beast memories were all he had left of his humanity.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Akako’s uncle kept residence in a small apartment complex. Several undercover officers help base in vacant apartment rooms, though which ones and how many were strictly classified, even among the agents themselves. His name had been changed and he was forged a whole new identity, but he was kept under surveillance as he would be used in later inquiries against the Yakuza. The succubus came up to the apartment door she was given by authorities. Daisuke, at least the man formally known by that alias, was given warning of his visitor ahead of time by the agents on watch. Kurumu knocked upon the door and waited a few moments. She looked around the eerily silent apartment walkways. She looked awfully suspicious but she was glad when she was not the only one walking around, at least it was some cover. It was hard not to be paranoid when you are dealing with someone related to a Yakuza incident.

Inside the apartment the older male nervously paced from wall to wall in his windowless kitchen. Many of his window curtains were drawn and artificial light glared vividly in all corners. He had a protective charm he always kept at hand, but when he returned one day after taking a walk to the dumpsters, not without heavy paranoid fear, he had misplaced it. He was absolutely sure no one had been in the apartment, the agents assured him of it, but then he felt heartbroken had he dropped it in the dumpster because it was a gift, his only memory of his nephew. 

In his hand he gripped what appeared to be an empty shot glass which he has been refilling since the morning he roused from bed. It could easily be surmised that Daisuke has developed many nervous habits because of his constant state of seclusion and fear of being discovered. The older male nearly jumped at the sound of his door’s buzzer. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a crumbled photo given to him through the mail by the agents. It was a picture of Kurumu, the woman who would be visiting him today. His apartment was small sized six tatami mat sized apartment with the necessities. Groceries were delivered and he had a small laptop with access to the internet but everything was monitored by the authorities. 

With shaking hands Daisuke placed the empty glass upon the top of his kotatsu. He crumpled the photo nervously in his hands as he peered through the door’s peephole. The blue-haired woman perfectly matched the photograph. He swallowed nervously and placed his hand on the doorknob.

“Walk in quickly and don’t look back. Give two knocks if you understand.” Daisuke called out in a low voice. He knew his visitor would be a youkai from the Hades Castle so even in his minimized tone she should be able to hear him. And it seemed that the succubus was able to hear him as her knuckled allowed two knocks upon the metal door.

Daisuke looked through the peephole once more than quickly, seemingly practiced, and unlocked his various latches in rapid succession. He opened the door and looked around as Kurumu quickly ducked in. The second she was within the perimeter he slammed the door shut, almost catching the petite woman’s skirt. Daisuke quickly checked around the room as he locked up the door once again. 

It was not long before Daisuke and Kurumu were settled at his kotatsu. She had introduced herself as a family member to the Aonos, the ones who had taken Akako into their care. At the mention of this the nervous individual drastically calmed and even set about brewing tea for his guest and he. With tea and crackers at the table Kurumu decided it best to move directly to her point of visit.

“I won’t bore you with the details,” The succubus began, “But there are many problems which now stem from your association with Motoyoshi Torao and the yakuza.” Daisuke nearly flinched at Kurumu’s words. He remembered those horrible days. He had to watch his nephew suffer at the hands of that crazed individual. Because of his cowardice and weakness he was now suffering for being unable to protect his sister’s only son. Daisuke lowered his head in shame.

“I… remember” He responded with a shaky voice. Kurumu gave a nod before continuing.

*~~~~~~~*

Taron, Jin and Rile were given permission to interrogate Torao and his men about their dealings years ago with the Yakuza. Because of their in depth dealings with the crime lords they managed to evade the death penalty so long as they gave up information needed, but they would never see the light of day, and also had to be isolated from other prisoners because they would be targets for assassination because of their plea bargains. They had already lost one of the three of his associates to a yard fight; they were not going to risk anymore valuable information. Their lives meant little, but what they knew meant that keeping them alive was priority. Torao’s men had pleaded ignorance to much of the deals that went on. Torao, though he was a drunkard, had a flawless track record because he used his only son Akako as a mule. The men were separated into rooms and each unit, with surveillance, was given a private room to interrogate the prisoners. 

“Nobody really liked it, cause yanno he was a kid.” One of the men being questioned by Jin spoke. “I mean I felt kinda bad but he never got hurt or nothin’ on the job.” He tried to justify.

“We never knew any of the drop off points and what was being delivered, all we knew about were the carcasses yanno?” The one being interrogated by Rile spoke. “A lot off carcasses always came in. Kilos upon kilos of meat an’ stuff. Tigers, Elephant parts and junk along with a lot of animals we didn’t recognize. Torao always made the kid do the work.” He spoke rather regretfully. 

Taron was having a harder time with Motoyoshi Toraro. He was a hardened man, and had suffered chemotherapy from bone cancer only for the treatments to later destroy what was left of his kidneys. Years of alcohol abuse have left him with dying kidneys and the treatments only spurred on the process of its death. Without a properly working kidneys meant he needed dialysis, daily. It was a painful process and perhaps a sort of irony to the mental trauma he caused Akako. The hawk youkai was losing his patience and slammed his hands onto the table. The brown-haired youkai scowled and glared at the scarred male. Torao chuckled in a ragged voice that was strained of strength and intimidation.

“Listen, I got treatment in a few so why don’t we just hurry and part ways, I ain’t telling you guys no more ‘til I get sumthin’ with more worth than some dreary rat’s cage for my permanent room an’ board.” The fire-haired man laughed. 

Along Torao’s right cheek were three scar marks and several more along his arm that made him look much like the beast he was named after. Taron slammed his fists onto the table, startling the guard and catching Torao’s attention. The fire-haired inmate looks up into Taron’s amber eyes threateningly.

“I’ll make sure your next room and board will be a nice box, six feet under, if you don’t tell me what I need to know.” The hawk youkai growled in anger.

Torao chuckled and folded his arms over his chest as he settled in his seat. Torao closed his eyes and turned his head away. The inmate sighed and turned back to Taron and looked up to the hawk youkai.

“Bite me.” He responded, only to be cracked in the face with a punch from the hawk, whose hands had taken their youkai form in aggravation. The sick inmate was sent out of his chair and sliding back along the concrete floor. The guard had to hold the hawk back lest he overstep his bounds. Taron took a breath and held up his arms indicating to the guard he has relaxed.

“You’re not worth the effort.” Taron bit out as the guard released him and the hawk youkai straightened his camouflage trench coat.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Daisuke set his tea cup down on the table and shook his head softly.

“They weren’t just animals, but youkai and … human as well.” The words that left Daisuke’s mouth left a look of horror on Kurumu’s face. Daisuke buried his face into his hands and chuckled. “Akako…I only thank kami he was too innocent to know…” Daisuke choked out as he fought his sobs.

“There was a reason though, that Torao always had him do those things.” Daisuke swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat and looked up to Kurumu. “Deliveries, cleanings, even carrying the body pieces to other youkai territory holders as a warning.” Kurumu’s eyes were nearly bugged out of her head at this point. That man did not deserve to live, but even if that was the case what of Daisuke, who obviously felt remorseful, but did nothing to stop these atrocities?

“I know it is not excuse but in a way I think Akako was watched by a guardian angel or something. The youkai that received these “gifts” or the cursed spirits that followed their chopped up bodies… nothing ever happened to Akako. Even when he had to handle the higore and take them to the drop off he came back fine even after I…” Daisuke explained as he sat up and blinked his eyes dry. Kurumu looked to the man when he stopped mid-sentence. After he what?

Kurumu felt herself swallow nervously when the broken male looked into her eyes, something he had not done the entire time she had been in his apartment. He would always turn away or close his eyes out of fear. At first Kurumu felt a bit offended because she was a succubus and charm using sight, but it had been something else. He did not want to show the vulnerability that pooled in his eyes. Even now he suffered for the terrible things he allowed to come to pass over Akako’s being. 

“Not once did he ever come back hurt…” Daisuke looked up to Kurumu and shook his head. The succubus began to feel uneasy as the older male began to tremble. “Those things he touched weren’t normal. They weren’t.” Daisuke began to heavily pant.

“…What happened?” The succubus questioned as she leaned forward slightly so her violet eyes met his unfocused pupils. “The higore, where are they?” She asked calmly.

Daisuke swung out his arm and Kurumu jumped back. The older male ended up smacking the tea set from the top of the kotatsu.

“No!!” Daisuke screamed as he held his hands to his head and fell to the ground. Kurumu shot to her knees and reached over to Daisuke as he went into a fetal position. The succubus picked up the phone’s receiver, knowing full well it was tapped.

“Hey! Guys! Something’s wrong! Get in here fast!!” The blue-haired woman called in urgency.

*~~~~~~~~*

“A whisperer?” Taron raised a brow as he sat back in the metal chair across from Torao. The scarred man chuckled and brushed back his fire-red bangs from his face.

“I gotta say my wife left behind a pretty useful kid.” The inmate chuckled. “That boy could calm any supernatural’s heart, especially youkai.” The male explained.

Taron sat back, looking distraught by this bit of news. He had seen that boy on several occasions and had never felt anything from him, but perhaps it had been just that… Taron was startled from his thoughts by the throaty chuckle of Torao. Taron glanced up with his honey amber eyes.

“He’s the only one that knows where he made that delivery. I gave him the instructions and package. I was ordered not to unseal the envelope. Surprised those frickin’ beasts didn’t kill him. Daisuke had brought them back from the HQ, he got pretty sick.” He chuckled. “Only thing keeping that backstabber alive right now is that charm the boy made for him. Was a stupid lil’ joke we told the kid.” Torao looked away. 

“’Dai’ll die if he don’t get healed, it was your fault he got sick anyway’. It’s what I told him, and the next day kid said he helped his uncle. Those things is supposed to drive you mad an’ kill ya, but Dai was fine. Afe’er that… that kid, to me, w’un no human that’s for sure. I really hated him… was a lot like his mum, reminded me a lot of her.” The inmate looked to the ground and held his hand over his arm. “Not that I got no right to feel guilty after e’erything, but gotta wonder what the reason was that I did that to my own flesh and blood.” 

Taron glanced to the guard and gave a nod. He stood and turned to leave the room, but paused just as he reached the exit.

“Well, Motoyoshi, you’ve served out your sentence. Everything you knew of the Yakuza has been catalogued and you are no longer necessary to the authorities.” The youkai explained as the guard walked over to Torao as the inmate stood.

“Does that mean I can get outta this rat hole while I’m still alive?” The man darkly chuckled.

Taron raised thin brow and chuckled back, he began to nod, but shook his head.

“No, it simply means your continued existence, is unnecessary.” Taron turned and left the room, and as soon as the youkai closed the door the guardsman pulled his tazer from his holster and zapped Torao and proceeded to re-administer shocks until the man’s heart stopped.

“ _A whisperer… there hasn’t been one for centuries until Aono showed up. Does that make that boy his successor? Whatever it is I have to call the others soon.”_ Taron thought as he hastily made his way outside to call his teammates on their com-devices.


	82. Alone Art Thou?

“No!!” Daisuke screamed as he held his hands to his head and fell to the ground. Kurumu shot to her knees and reached over to Daisuke as he went into a fetal position. The succubus picked up the phone’s receiver, knowing full well it was tapped.

“Hey! Guys! Something’s wrong! Get in here fast!!” The blue-haired woman called in urgency.

The officials rushed into the small apartment as Daisuke lapsed into what could only be described as shock. A medical team was paged and rushed to the site. After several attempts at restraining the panicked man they were finally able to sedate him and place him on the stretcher to rush him to the hospital under lock and key. Kurumu was given a letter by the head of the team which explained to her team leader, Aono Tsukune, of Daisuke’s waning mental stability, but until the end he always spoke of these higore creatures. It was a long shot, the head officer noted, but it was better a lead than none.

It had to be a good lead because right now they had none. Kurumu took the letter with deep thanks and bowed her head. She was soon on her way from the apartment. She watched as the ambulance drove away than several moments later, at the stop light the ambulance exploded. The succubus jumped, along with every civilian on the street. They turned to the fireball that now sat on the crossing. Kurumu placed her hands to her mouth at the horrific sight. She quickly realized she now carried the man’s final words in her hands. She took a step back because she knew she was being watched. Eyes all over watched her every movement, she had not noticed before but now she was hyper alert. Daisuke was not just some paranoid old gangster… The succubus acted quickly and jumped back as she allowed her wings to spread. She took off as fast as she could back for the barrier. She could hear the fading sounds of sirens as more ambulance and fire trucks rushed to the scene. She shed a tear for Daisuke, knowing that right now she would be the only one to, and knowing soon she may have to break the news to Akako. 

***~~~~~~***

“What do you mean?!” Gin suddenly shouted through his communications headset and caused Mizore and Harukaze to look up to him as the disembarked the train in Kyoto.

On the other end Kurumu was crying as she explained to her husband the tragic event she had been part of.

“Kurumu, calm down, listen we’re almost at the old vampire’s place. You head back to the castle and guard that letter, don’t let anyone’s hand’s but Tsukune’s touch it.” He ordered as Mizore lead Gin and Harukaze through the back roads.

The yuki onna’s lollipop could be heard clicking against her teeth as she rolled it. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the mental map she held of their rendezvous point but she could hear the static-laden sobs of her friend over Gin’s headset. Harukaze seemed a little concerned to as their city trek was quickly becoming a forest expedition.

“Gin!” Kurumu called as she brushed her eyes clean. She soared high above the cityscape and slowly descended as she neared one of the barrier entrances. She clutched the letter to her chest as she pressed her fingers to the headpiece. “I can’t get in contact with Taron or the others, I think something bad happened.” She voiced her concern. Since she escaped to her personal safety she tried to contact the trip, and she had become increasingly worried if something may have happened to them the same way that she was being stalked by possibly Yakuza officials looking to silence the loose ends. 

“Kurumu, calm down.” She heard her husband through the static of the headset. 

The closer she flew toward the barrier the worse the reception between the headsets became.

“I’ll handle it, stay saf—“ It cut off amidst his well wishing.

It made her feel a bit hurt not to be able to hear his full sentence, but she knew. He was brave and strong and he’ll be able to handle it with Mizore at his side, but she had to do her part… and that would be to out fly the three behind her. She could easily sense that one of them was an incubus, her blood racing by one’s presence, because of instinct. She pulled her wings in and rolled to allow her wings out again so she was gliding on her back. She could see the incubus was accompanied by two harpy youkai. The female’s black wings beat against the air as the youthful and attractive harpies sped up to circle and box in the succubus. Her eyes and that of the incubus met.

He held a lustful gaze in his sapphire blue eyes as magenta colored carapace enfolded his forearms and twisted them into three fingered claws. Unlike a succubus’ blade like claws, an incubus’ armored hand was more of a defining physical strength that could break holes into tanks if they deemed fit to do such. Kurumu scoffed at his arrogance… that would be his mistake: under estimating her. She twisted her body back and pulled in her wings just as the pair of harpies came in close with their claws extended out. Kurumu gracefully, even with the heavy weight of her chest, rolled back and fell into a plummeting dive. The harpies had to quickly pull a tight turn to prevent from slamming into one another. The magenta-haired pair looked to the blond incubus for his order. He narrowed his eyes and flicked his fingers as he fell into a dive after the succubus. With a piercing laughs the pair followed the incubus into the barrier. 

***~~~~~~~~~***

Kurumu felt the instance her body hit the tunnel of the barrier as everything around her seemed to distort and twist. She could hear the two harpy sisters laughing as the dove at an equal break neck speed toward the petite woman.

“Poor old hag.” The older harpy cackled.

“Sagging so far it’s slowing you down!” The younger one laughed manically as their talons reached for Kurumu’s exposed thigh.

Kurumu smirked and huffed out as she twisted her body to kick their talons away; the pair tore back their hands to avoid the strike but were shocked when they were struck across the face by a giant vine. Kurumu rolled back and landed in the waiting wooden palm of a trent she called to life during her descent. The incubus hovered over the sisters, mildly impressed by the succubus’ witchcraft.

The harpies shrieked when they were struck and sent barreling to the ground. Their bodies bounced and the two rolled across t he ground, their dark, bare skin quickly mucking up with soil and leaves. The incubus touched down between the two harpies as he stood.

“Forte-sama…” The older one called pitifully to the man they seemed to worship.

Kurumu sneered, long since had such acts become barbaric, even… cruel. It was obvious the pair were charmed by the incubus’ powers, which only made this more difficult seeing as the girls probably had no choice. The blond haired incubus wore a white sleeveless robe with a stripe of gold running down along his chest to the front of the vestment’s flap. He stood with his carapace covered arms to his hip.

“So you’re Morioka Kurumu.” He spoke with his head held high, arrogance flooding out of every pore.

It was unlike Moka’s pride, which was beautiful, because she never looked down on you, but this youkai, Morendo Forte, seemed to sneer upon Kurumu’s choices which were known throughout the succubae world. She refused to keep a harem of her own, and choose to keep only one mate through her cycle, as succubae were known to often kill their mates accidentally. Kurumu spread her wings defiantly and stood upon the trent’s branches as his other branch held out snaking vines that threaten to whip anyone to come near.

Forte began to laugh. He threw out his hands and the two harpies laughed as they took to the air once more. The ground began to shake, and Kurumu could feel the vibrations run up her trent.

“Let’s see how weak your _morals_ have made you Morioka Kurumu, or should I say … Kurono?” Forte laughed as he saw the apparent glare in Kurumu’s eyes. 

The threat was clear, and she would not take her enemy lightly, knowing full well what a succubae’s powers, male or female, were capable of. She would have to keep her wits about her because illusions or not…. Succubae spells could easily cause death. The ground split beneath Forte and rose beneath his feet. Vines churned and twisted bedrock forming a hobbled rock creature that rivaled the very size of her chosen trent. Forte stood proudly upon his golem as the harpy sisters hovered even at his sides.

“Let’s see if cannot rightfully reclaim our kind’s pride.” Forte laughed out and placed his hand upon his beast.

Kurumu knelt in the Trent’s hand and placed her hand against its side.

“Pride is useless if we can’t have happiness!” Kurumu called the trent forth to charge.

“What’s the point of happiness if you’re alone?!” The harpies strafed to pincer the trent as the golem charged forward.

For whatever reason, succubae always felt perpetually alone unless they were with their mate of fate, but after being with Gin for so long, the succubus had come to understand the term _mate of fate._ It was not a first love, or a second love… it was the person who you were destined to be with. It was with Gin she had her daughter, it was Gin whom she sought comfort from. She was not alone either. She had Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa, Gin, Hana, Aya, Akako… they were her family, they were her happiness.

***~~~~~~~~~***

“Mistress…” A fearful voice called from behind the shoji doors of Azami’s manor.

The old vampire looked over her shoulder, her hand only pausing momentarily in the gentle caressing of her mate’s hair.

“What is it?” She tried not to be bitter about the situation but she did not like being disturbed, especially with guests about.

“W-we have another guest, a Morioka Ginei, should I allow him entrance ma’am?” The servant bubbled rapidly, trying not to tempt her mistress’ temper.

Azami looked to Tsukune who gave an urgent nod. Azami looked over her shoulder to the servant’s shadow through the shoji door.

“Very well.” Her voice was kind, but still commanded respect.

The servants led Gin, Mizore and Harukaze into the sitting room. The shoji door facing the porch had been pulled open to allow the cool autumn breeze into the room. Gin hurriedly explained the situation.

Tsukune was incensed, short of a stronger term. How could they? How could the kings allow these travesties to be borne of a grudge held against _them_?! How could they be so selfish? Had it only been he that had suffered, perhaps he could have been the forgiving man he was known to have become, or always been according to the girls. No, Moka suffered, Kurumu, Mizore… everyone had been affected. 

They could all feel Tsukune’s rage as it boiled over to the surface, and just as he was about to snap, a small hand pressed to his knee. Tsukune swallowed and looked down to Aya who looked up to him with her cherry pink eyes. She crawled into her father’s lap as Tsukune sat back to allow her. His brows furrowed as he cradled her in his arms. Aya pressed her head against her father’s chest and looked away. Tsukune looked to Yumi, Akako and Hana as they looked over to him, looking a bit nervous toward the youki he had been releasing.

“Otou…” Aya began as she brushed her father’s forearm as he held his little girl, who honestly was not very little anymore…

“Gomen, chibi.” He brushed his face into her white hair and sighed. “Gomen, outo was just mad everyone is getting bullied.” He calmed down and felt Moka’s shoulder lean against his in a comforting touch.

“I understand. Akako was bullied too.” She made comparison.

Aya was always proud that she saved Akako from being bullied, that that the boy seemed to care either way, but it was her first step to helping people just like her father does, the man in her life she adored above all others. She always wanted to make him proud, and save people just like he did.

Kenichi had sat up and was staring at Yumi, Hana and Akako. Azami stroked her mate’s back as he just stared much like a zombie would a wall. Gin sighed and sat back.

“I’m worried about Kurumu.” The wolf began as he turned to Ruby. “Lemme borrow yer phone so I can call Taron. The comms don’t much work between the barrier so I was thinkin’ he got back before Kurumu could contact him.” He explained. 

Ruby nodded and handed the lycan her phone as he stood and stepped out onto the porch. Tsukune cradled his teenage girl and sighed.

“If Kenichi-san is right about the higore being transported in magically sealed jars to be released later, it’s a matter of finding it before the deadline.” Tsukune sighed.

Ruby nodded and lowered her head.

“We have about two days from this evening until the higore are released.” The witch worried.

Kenichi stared at Akako, so much was he like him when he was young, but even more so was he like Tsukune. Both Akako and Tsukune carried a calm aura even surrounded by the supernatural. Even humans meant to be accustomed to their presence like Monks and priests were a little nervous around the unpredictability that was the supernatural, but Tsukune and Akako seemed to be at home. Kenichi would occasionally be distracted by the motion the television made. It was a strange box, apparently some sort of invention of this generation which were, simply explained to him, as moving scroll images. Another program for Ke Xin’s concert loudly played on the television and Kenichi tilted his head when he recognized a kanji. The songstress was having a conference on the stage she was to perform on, advertising that the Hades King’s would be present and this was to unite both Humans and Youkai against the recurring racial violence.

“ _Ko-mori-uta?”_ Kenichi murmured. 

Tsukune and Ruby were speaking of ways to quickly track the seal spells but paused when they heard Kenichi speak. The children and Azami looked up to the old Ghoul.

“ _Komoriuta?”_ Kenichi pointed to the television.

Yumi, Akako and Hana looked to the tv and saw the kanji he was pronouncing. On the stage were several pots lined end to end, each one with a different kanji

“They’re songs.” Hana spoke up as she sat up and looked to the adults.

Akako nodded and Yumi sighed at the young boy.

“Yeah,” Yumi began. “During her concerts the pots are brought to a special platform and lit. Each pot has a special firework inside that spells out each song’s title in katakana in hanabi sparks.” The damphir explained.

“Komoriuta? Wasn’t that the…?” Tsukune said in horror as he looked to Ruby.

“Gin get off the phone, now!” The witch called urgently.

Gin hung up, startled by the urgent shout of the witch. He hung up just as Taron picked up. The hawk youkai looked to the now dead line and sneered.

“Who wasss that?” Rile called as he finished tying up some security guards which they had stripped and dawned their uniforms. 

“It was the witch.” Taron spoke up as he pocketed his phone and adjusted his cap. “You two ready?” He questioned.

Rile and Jin gave a nod as they walked out of the small store room and locked it up. A lot of people were moving about the concrete tunnels, carrying large stereos and cables into the concert hall where Ke Xin will be having her debut performance in Japan.

***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~***

“Komoriuta, Kenichi said that was the name of the spell’s incantation.” Ruby began. “Yumi what are the words to that song?” the elder witch questioned. 

Yumi went up to the sitting table and scribed out the words to the song, best she could remember and handed it to Ruby who, as she read through it, became more and more convinced this was it.

“A spell has to be spoken in a certain manner, rhythm and only certain words, special in a spell incantation will work.” The witch handed the lyrics to Tsukune. “They match a sealing spell.” Ruby affirmed.

Tsukune furrowed his brow and nodded.

“Then we know what we have to do.” He looked to Moka who gave a nod and turned to face Azami.

“Will you…” The silver-haired youkai began.

“Of course.” Azami replied with a nod of her head. “I will keep the children safe; no one can get through my barrier.”

“Otou…” Aya sadly called.

Tsukune smiled and hugged her.

“Don’t worry Aya, I’m okay. This way I’ll make sure no one hurts you or Akako ever again.” He kissed the teen on her cheek and stood to his feet. 

Moka hugged her baby girl and stroked her hair.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on your father.” The vampire smugly added as Tsukune rolled his eyes jokingly.


	83. The Song of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the English/Chinese Translations of the Huang Family's names so they were still in Japanese pronunciation.

Using his connections at the castle Tsukune was able to acquire excess backstage into Ke Xing’s concert. The group had separated into three teams. Tsukune and Moka would head in through the underground service routes that led under the main stage while Gin and Ruby headed in to check all of the incoming equipment, much of which was still being unloaded even though the concerted neared opening time. Mizore and Harukaze were to help Yumi move Azami, her mate and the children somewhere safe before the covert guards arrived at the manor to apprehend the Ghoul.

It was barely noon and the covert guards rushed the manor, taking prisoner the still present maids who were cleaning the manor. Being the vampire mistress’ servants for several years, feeling the mistress to be like a mother to them, they would not easily give her up as the men yelled and roughly handled them. 

“Sir!” one of the lower ranked guards called as he ran to the CG Captain.

The old Badger youkai turned to face the cadet. They team wore armor similar to the Guard, but they wore helmets with specialized sensors built into the visors that allowed them to communicate and scan between inferred and night vision.

“The manor is empty save for the maidens. There is no sign of them, no heat signatures either, but there’re thin sheets of ice everywhere.” He explained in urgency.

The Covert Guard Captain, known as Hachimaru Furudanuki, or Hachi-jieichou, was a decorated officer and had graduated top of his class with Morioka Ginei. Hachi-jieichou knew that the only ice using youkai on Ginei’s team was a young yuki onna named Shirayuki Mizore who was ostracized by her colony. They had received a report the Captain was heading this way with plans to protect the Ghoul from Officer Taron. Taron’s team had reported in saying they were going to continue their investigation against Aono Tsukune who is believed to be working with Kaneshiro Hokuto and Yoshii Kiria.

The two Fairy Tale operatives had stolen a valuable artifact from the Castle during the chaos of the Ghoul’s escape using several low ranking Fairy Tale operatives, many of which were captured and questioned after the incident. They have reason to believe that Kaneshiro and Yoshii plan to use the artifact to summon the higore from their seal during the concert in an attempt to eliminate the attending Kings.

Back at the concert hall Kiria and Hokuto sat in the VIP seats side by side. The young hazel haired male pushed his glasses onto his nose. He wore a black collared shirt and his hair was slicked back neatly. He looked to Kiria who calmly sat with his right leg crossed over his knee. The young ayashi wore loose, white jacket over his collared shirt. His black tie was loosely pulled around his neck and his hands lay over the patterned fabric of his cotton pants. In his hands was a thing flute that was decorated with wood carved grapevines. Hokuto chuckled and leaned onto his armrest. Kiria smiled and held up the magical item.

“It is too bad the book was incomparable to the opera.” Kiria mused as he did enjoy his reading. “It was known as _Die Zuberflöte.”_ Kiria explained as he ran his thumb along the cherry colored pipe. “They believe the item to summon beasts of the other world, but in fact the flute offers protection.” Kiria stared off to the empty stage and listened as the crowds chanted and cheered.

Hokuto followed his gaze and then glanced up to the box seats where the Hades Kings would be seated for the duration of the concert.

“Are you worried that things won’t pan out to how you planned? Kiria?” Hokuto questioned.

The ayashi sighed and sat back, laying the flute on his lap.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I am merely preparing for the punishment that weighs heavily above my head.” The white-haired ayashi sighed.

“Maybe the good of your deeds outweighs the evil.” Hokuto chuckled.

Kiria laughed and smiled at Hokuto.

“Surely not, I never did any of this to be labeled as good or evil. I merely acted on my own interests.” He assured.

“Sure Kiria. I understand.” Hokuto nodded. “I understand.” He repeated. 

Taron, Rile and Jin had made their way to the back of the stage and climbed along the top of the catwalks where the lights shone down on the theater. Taron jumped onto the narrow banister and crouched. Rile and Jin came up at either side of him and looked down.

“Alright Rile you go deal with the lights, I’ll need an accurate shot, but I wanna clear the stadium also.” The hawk youkai explained. “Don’t cut the lights until after _Komoriuta_ starts playing. With her dead the higore won’t have anyone controlling them and lord Shuzen can bid them under his youkai.” The Hawk explained.

According to their information a higore would obey the master that would summon them, but if their master were to be killed, the strongest youki in their presence would become their next master. Rile shook his head and took his youkai form. Rile was a Lizardman and leapt off the catwalk and easily climbed along the narrow ledges to the top of the light fixtures.

“Jin I need you to make sure no one is back here when that song starts." Taron looked over to the green-eyed youkai who gave a nod.

Jin was an old Tanuki who could hold his transformation better than most. Though often easily distracted he always kept strong to his duties as a warrior. Jin shifted into a security guard and leaped of the cat walk. Taron stood crouched on the banister of the narrow path and opened his trench coat where his sniper rifle was broken apart for easy assemblage. The hawk youkai worked about piecing his weapon together.

In her dressing room the twin agents watched as Ke Xin sadly stared into her mirror. The two looked to each other than reverted to their youkai forms. They reverted to two small sickle weasel, more commonly known as kamaitachi. They had bright amber eyes and sat perched at the end of her vanity. Ke Xin turned her head away and tried to hid her tears from her companions. They looked to each other sadly and shuffled closer to her.

“Ne Ke Xin…” The black furred kamaitachi called as he clutched his sickle claws to his chest.

“Don’t worry, Cujo-nee will come to help us soon, than we can go back home.” The brown furred weasel assured.

Though Kamaitachi were native to the Koshin’etsu region of Japan this pair were born outside of Japan under the care of Ke Xin’s family. Her cousin was a young Yasha named Wong FonFon, a dangerous youkai who was the son of a Triad leader. Over the years of shifting power the Yasha has taken over as the family head and continues to run it with the same values of his father, which only perpetuate anger from Fairy Tale. Like many large youkai-human crime organizations like the Triad, Yakuza and Mafia Fairy Tale could not get a solid footing in the human world. 

Kiria was close to the Wong family and its many branches. He had not known their youngest son well, and their eldest was tragically taken by illness, but he was close to Ke Xin, whose uncle was the brother of the former Triad head: Wong Fei-Hung. Fei-Hung was a man of principle and believed that family was above all else. Kiria had sworn to watch over Ke Xin after her father died in a territorial skirmish against Fairy Tale’s encroaching sect. Fei-Hung had been the one to introduce him to this _game._ Yes the game that the Hades Kings play with the lives of others. The Hades Kings, though sought to topple Fairy Tale, only managed to perpetuate its growth with their underhanded actions. They ruined whole families and sought to control everything. There was only one left of the Kings that could be trusted, but he was out-powered by the other two and could not openly act. Wong Fei-Hung sought to assist this man, his old friend, and return the balance of power by any means necessary, even if that meant assassinating the other two Hades Kings and finding them _proper_ replacements. But due to extenuating circumstances Wong Fei-Hung was unable to see through his plans as he was assassinated during a family outing. Wong Fonfon, his only remaining child had witnessed the horrible act against his beloved father, the man whom he looked up to. Wong Fonfon had dedicated himself to running the Triad in his father’s place and swore to uphold his justice, profits and ideals. The Triad openly accepted the young man. Wong Fonfon had managed to unite the branches of the Triad to work against their common foe, and they would stand behind the King’s Envoy, the man who sought a true, less idealized freedom for youkai and human to simply live in the open, freely. 

In the youkai world Forte and Kurumu continued their battle. The harpies dove down at the Trent as it grappled with the golem. Kurumu sat on the trent’s shoulder and held her hand to his body, doing her best to keep him moving. The living plant stepped back and swept out his branched fingers, striking at the harpies, but they flew out of the way, much faster than any succubus in flight. With the trent only guarding with one hand the Golem pushed its body forward by Forte’s silent command. The living rock slammed its shoulder into the trunk of the trent and wrapped its free arm around the wooden figure as it pushed forward. 

“Hold on!” Kurumu called.

The trent pulled its roots into the ground to halt the advancing enemy. The golem was stopped in its tracks, but the trent was unable to push forward.

“I shall turn your beast to tinder than defeat you next! I will not allow you further meddle my dear sister!” The blond haired youkai called out as he threw out his carapace covered claws.

The harpies dove down at Kurumu once again. The succubus folded her wings in and tried to get trent to shield her but the golem grabbed him. Kurumu stood as the silent on the shoulder of trent. She did not feel any impact, but felt a familiar presence.

“Gin?” Kurumu gasped out in her soft voice.

When she looked up it was not the figure of her husband she saw, but the form of a larger white wolf as it stood over her holding his claws against the harpy twin’s faces. They were limp in his grip. The girls were not dead, but unconscious. It was the white werewolf Tsukune had befriended, Varn was his name? He wore black pants and a white dress shirt with a grey suit vest over it. The werewolf looked down to Kurumu with his azure eyes and tosses the harpies into the ground below. Their bodies bounced and rolled in the dirt until they came to a stop side by side.

“So you need help my dear sister?” Forte laughed as he summoned two more golem from the surrounding rock walls and called them to his side.

“This is a succubae’s true power!” he announced as he stood upon the shoulder of his golem and spread his wings. “Ram them! Kill them both!” The incubus ordered as he leaped off his golems back. His tail hung behind him, clinging to a vine that still physically connected him and his puppets. The two newly created golems were much smaller considering the lack of material around. Bedrock and magma stone suited golems bed but there was mostly slate and limestone around the area.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes at the fact.

“Tsk.” The succubus scoffed as she took to the air. “At least I don’t need to touch my puppets to control them. Varn!” She called to the familiar werewolf.

He gave a nod and jumped off the trent and dropped to the ground. Without hesitation Varn kicked off into a run toward the golems. 

“What the—?!” Forte growled unable to move too far from his puppets.

The incubus twisted his wing slightly and leaned toward the left and pulled two of his golems out of the way in time but the second golem was tackled by the brutish lycanthrope. Varn dug his claws into the golem’s torso and pushed to backwards, and since it was the smaller of the three, he was able to push it back.

Kurumu darted toward the incubus, only to scream when her leg was grabbed by the largest golem and she was dragged from the sky and thrown into her own trent who was just barely able to catch her.

“Die!” The incubus roared.

Kurumu lay clutched in her puppet’s arms as the tree held her to the middle of his trunk. The succubus screamed out in panic as she watched the stony fist hurl toward her. She would not be able to fly out of the way in time and the trent would not be able to withstand a direct impact, so in either case she was going to get hurt. When an illusion was broken, or smashed apart so was a mass of a succubus’ magic taken out. The youkai pour their witchcraft into the puppets to animate them and allow them sentient life much like a Familiar, but unlike a Familiar, if the puppet was destroyed the magic would not return to the succubae but disappear to be regenerated at a later time.

Forte had three golems, yet she could only make one free-willed trent. Even though his had to be strung out like puppets it was the quantity he was able to make that baffled her.

“Don’t give up!” A familiar voice called to her, startling her from her momentary shock.

The succubus blinked open her tear filled, violet eyes and looked up, only to see as the golems fist stretched against a web of vines. The noose of plant material audibly strained and stretched against its strength.

“Who is interfering?!” The incubus snarled out as he pulled his puppet back. 

Varn was able to shove the other golem off balance with the incubus’ momentary sway in attention and knocked the shikigami to its back. Roots exploded out from the ground and wrapped around the legs of Forte’s main golem. From the forest a massive Jyubokko stomped out. With a twist of youki and a loud snapping sound it twisted down to a smaller, more recognizable form of its youkai. The tiny green bodied, root-covered forest sprit stood upon the ground grinning. His arms and legs were twisted knots of branch and root and his hair a dark, leafy green.

“Nushi!” Kurumu called in familiarity. 

The tree nymph laughed and jumped up into the air, roots growing under his body, the spirit in his prime element.

“Long time no see! Can’t wait to see Tsu-chan!” He laughed. “Varn misses Mizore too!” The wood spirit hung upside down from the roots as the branches at the golem’s feet continued to encompass the beast.

Forte was finally forced to part from his puppet and fly out of the roots reach. The golem roared, and would be forced to collapse without his master’s magic, but instead the Golem was entwined in the vegetation of the wood sprite and became new creature mixed of all parts of the land. It roared and turned to face Forte who was forced to take control of his other two puppets at a closer range. The one toppled by Varn soon stood back to its feet as Forte landed on the back of the second smallest golem. Nushi jumped atop the Earth Golem and laughed out. He looked to Kurumu as she climbed back onto the shoulder of her trent.

“Let’s show this jerk face how to really fight!” The spirit laughed.

“Right.” Kurumu winked and grinned at the tiny nymph.

Varn cracked his knuckles and stood ready to battle. Behind the trent and Earth golem ridden by Kurumu and Nushi respectively, the two harpy sisters finally regained some semblance of consciousness. They looked up and groaned in pain. The pair gasped when they saw their precious incubus being forced to back up. The growled and pushed to their feet. After a moment they were able to once again take to the air and launched themselves at Kurumu and Nushi from behind.


	84. The Songstress of the Changing Era

Soon the crowds of people waiting to get their tickets to the still filling concert hall became boisterous as a luxurious youkai-marked limo pulled up to the street with a convoy of police and guard. One by one the Hades Kings stepped from the vehicles as guard stood posted and news helicopters and vans all attempted for visual shots of the robed ambassadors from the youkai worlds. Youkai and human alike, who have gathered for Ke Xin’s concerted murmured anxiously as the Kings made their way to the VIP entrance. Security was doubled due to their presence and they were escorted by their personal Guard to their balcony boxes. Gin and Ruby cursed the troublesome luck. The pair of youkai were in the back garages with the unloading trucks when several Private Guard had arrived to question the dockworkers of any suspicious activity. 

“Crap, the Kings must be here already.” Gin cursed as he looked around. “Ruby, email Tsu I’ll get us some disguises.” The nimble werewolf jumped over the pile of equipment they were standing behind and raced off out of sight.

The witch knelt down and began to type the message on her phone. Tsukune and Moka were just below in the maintenance tunnels, making their way to the stage. Tsukune had been able to download a map from the castle’s databanks, but that did not come without problem. The databanks are closely monitored and if restricted information is downloaded than it is the duty of the watchers to call in the problem.

As the Hades Kings were ushered into the booth Shuzen’s phone rang.

“ **Heh heh heh. I thought we all agreed to shut off our phones for the concert?”** The familiar King chuckled as he bit down on his cigar and lazily slumped in his seat.

Shuzen grinned and scoffed.

“The concert has yet to begin my friend. You are far too lax sometimes. That boy of yours can’t do everything now; we do have to occasionally work.” The vampire lord laughed as he removed his phone from his pocket and walked to the hall to answer it, leaving the two Kings alone.

The larger King looked down to the chuckling one.

“ _Though I hate to admit it, he is occasionally correct. Do you have so much faith in that boy, or are you simply lazy?”_ The winged king questioned.

“ **Heh, now now Ridda, I’m old enough to know when I see someone I can trust. You don’t have any worries now.”** He laughed and exhaled smoke.

Ridda chuckled and looked toward the concert stage.

“ _I still cannot help but wonder what Shuzen has planned for that boy. I have since lost my trust in that man, just as I have lost trust in myself.”_ The winged King sadly spoke.

“ **When you realize that, that’s when it’s time to step down.** ” The older king chuckled. 

Outside Shzuen growled into his phone.

“What do you mean, it was Aono?” He questioned only to look more and more annoyed as the conversation passed. “Fine!” he spat. “I will deal with this; consider yourselves released as of now for your incompetence.” He hung up the call only to dial another number.

Taron still sat perfectly still at his target point and blinked when his cell phone rang. The hawk youkai tapped the device in his ear, answering it.

“Sire.” The hawk responded as he perked his head up. “Aono? Already? Yes sir I understand. I will send Jin to deal with them. No sir I have not seen them, but if it is as you said they will be in the maintenance tunnels, the only way to the stage outside of standard security look out.” With that Taron tapped his cell and called Jin on the comm.

“Jin, Jin you read me?” Taron called. “Good, listen Aono is in the tunnels below the stage. I know you can’t match the Envoy in strength but delay him as long as possible.” With that Taron hung up and peered through his telescopic lens which aimed right at the stage’s microphone where Ke Xin would begin. Though the true concert would not begin until midnight tonight there would be an opening event.

There were reporters swarming the stadium, like vultures to a kill to get what they could of the youkai songstress that is heralded to be the voice of the people. Ruby and Gin were able to acquire passes and a change of clothing from a news team, though they unfortunately had to dispatch the pair and made sure to tie them up in their van. The witch had expertly pulled back her hair and dawned a pair of thin black glasses and quickly applied makeup to conceal her features. Gin found it rather scary she could change appearance and mannerisms so quickly. Gin had put on a cap to hide his hair and kept his face behind the heavy shoulder camera. The pair of disguised youkai Guard made their way into the concert hall passed the dreadful amount of security that seemed to be growing.

“Something is going on.” Ruby noted with disdain.

Gin scoffed from behind the camera and eyed Ruby.

“For a while now things have been suspect. I’m sure they’ve caught on to us trying to protect Ghoul. I dunno what’s going on yet, but if we’re caught before stopping the higore everything we worked for’ll go to the dumps.” In that Gin was assured.

Higore were a dangerous parasite. Their distribution around the youkai and humans worlds have been illegal for centuries because of the ill effects they have on both human and youkai. There was no known means of removing higore from a body without severely damaging its host. Ghoul were the only known beings able to resist higore infection, but even than it was unknown how they were effected long-term. If the airborne demon parasite was released on such a large number of people and spread to the community it would be chaos. Who had planned all this? Ruby and Gin made their way to the sage’s edge to the press section. Ruby tensely gripped her microphone only for both to be startled when Gin’s cell rang. He reached to his pocket and answered as Ruby turned to face him.

“Gin!!” Kurumu frantically called, so happy to hear her husband.

Kurumu, Nushi and Varn were able to subdue Forte and the two Harpy sisters. After a rather unexpected turn of events Forte had relented under the capture of his fellow succubae. Perhaps it was familial bond, or shame that struck the incubus but he had turned to Kurumu and laughed.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“It’s not like this is how I wanted to live.” He coughed out when a strange seal appeared on his neck. “I was afraid after seeing the ferals get captured.” He leaned against the harpy sisters who were also bound by Nushi’s roots. 

“Kurumu…” Nushi worriedly called as he felt the incubus’ body heat up.

“I was sent here knowing, Kurumu, please believe me, as a brother.” Forte begged.

The harpy sisters looked to their master in fear than up to the succubus.

“Please, our master!” The sisters cried out.

“Nushi, let him go!” Kurumu said in panic. 

The forest nymph hesitated but released his roots. The sisters quickly helped Forte to his feet. Kurumu recognized the mark on his neck as she rushed forward. 

“What…?” Varn called out as Kurumu pressed her fingers to the seal.

“Crap it’s a Death-Mark. A magic seal sometimes used on assassin and hitmen to kill them if they are caught by an enemy. I dunno if I can dispel it though.” Kurumu rose Forte’s head as she tried to use what was left of her witchcraft to dispel the mark.

“Listen…” Forte wheezed. “It is a lie. The Kings, they have always known…known about Fairy Tale’s plans. The ferals, and the Shelves of the youkai world… they had refused to be part of the unification.” The incubus painfully explained as the mark burned through his body.

“Forte hold on, what do you mean, unification?!” The succubus fought against the seal but it was more powerful than she expected.

“The ferals did not want to turn from their culture and become humans, so… Fairy Tale was -- in attempts to bring them under control, but then Anti-Thesis rose against them. One of the Kings spoke out but the others did not listen and… they come to believe that…” Forte wheezed. “…the power of the higore. Only strong youkai can withstand the overbearing youki that a higore pours into the body he w—agh” Forte’s eyed rolled to the back of his head as he screamed in agony.

“Master!” The sisters called out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Gin you have to find out who’s releasing the higore!” She had explained everything to him, to the Guard’s horror.

The Kings knew all along who was behind the higore theft.

“What do you mean behind it all?” Azami questioned as she, Ghoul and the children reached along behind the yuki onna and lycan. 

Harukaze raced across the woods with familiarity and would detract their trail from anyone that wished to follow them. The dark skinned werewolf has explained to Mizore and Azami the feral’s plans.

“We sought a means to stop the kings and reveal their intentions to everyone. No one believed us because we are ferals and live _savagely_ without human forms. Fairy Tale was just a set up to lure out the feral leaders, the Kinpaku clan, into the open. Than we found out they had stolen higore from our land.” The werewolf explained.

“Your land?” The yuki onna questioned.

“Yeah, look higore are parasite, but they have to live somewhere before they go into a body right? Werewolves are daiyoukai, but we don’t have a normal youki flow because of our ancestry, so we can live with the higore parasite that are found clustered up in underground hives. Werewolves don’t use youki like vampires or snow women, so they don’t infect us. My brother was killed… he guarded the higore nests from outsiders who foolishly sought them. I found out it was the Kinpaku who stole a higore hive from the cluster nests so I infiltrated their ranks by having a few ferals side with them. They ran Fairy Tale for one of the Hades Kings, but when the Kinpaku were killed leadership went back to the Hades King, Shuzen.” The werewolf angrily snarled at the thought.

Lady Azami laughed out, only for the group to look back at the vampire.

“Well is it not obvious?” She questioned only to receive baffled looks from Harukaze and Yumi as Mizore kept her stoic expression.

“We vampires love power. Higore boost youki, so much so that it drives the user mad. I’m sure a noble of his arrogance would come to believe himself able to control such a power.” She explained.

“Why would he want the power though?” Mizore wondered.

The children began to giggle and they looked back. Hana was covering her mouth and laughing in a similar manner to Aya, Akako looking rather exasperated by the pair.

“To conquer the world!” The girls giggled at the very video game cliché concept. Their reaction confused the adults.

Harukaze’s eyes widened and she slid to a halt.

“What the crap, wait, what if they’re right?” The werewolf motioned her hands.

“But why would he want to? He is a Hades King; they have more power than human world leaders.” The yuki onna mentioned.

“Ah…yes…” Azami chuckled. “But that power is shared between three men, three men who are replaced every era.” The vampire mistress laughed.

“What do you mean every era? Is that even a dated time obaa-sama…?” Yumi said in annoyance.

“Silly girl. Vampires live forever unless killed. The other two Hades Kings, because one is always human and the other a hybrid, they suffer a dated lifespan. Power would shift easily if they did not call upon successors.” The mistress explained. 

Mizore lowered her head and looked to Azami and Harukaze.

“Tsukune was called to replace one of the Kings.” The yuki onna mentioned. “And no one else…” She added. 

Harukaze looked off. They had a bit to go until they reached the open air of the city.

“Wait, I got it.” The lycan female chuckled as she reached for her cell phone.

The others looked to the werewolf in confusion and interest. The woman quickly dialed and put the device to her ear. She grinned and gave a thumbs up.

“I know just how to fix this problem.” She chuckled as the other end picked up. “Hey Fon-kun. We got a problem; someone’s trying to interfere with Ke Xin’s concert.” The werewolf explained. “Yep, gotcha, we’ll see ya there shortie!” She called as she hung up and motioned the phone in her hands.

“If they’re really after the higore, which are supposed to be at the concert, it’s safe to say the King who planted them there will be too.” The werewolf surmised. “I have some friends keeping an eye on Ke Xin. We suspected for a long time the Kings were using her the same way they’re using the Envoy: as a medium for their actions, but Ke Xin is easier to manipulate than that human. I think they are holding something over her head that’s keeping her under their thumb.” Harukaze explained before taking off running once again, followed by the rest of them.

“So than we get there first and stop this from progressing.” The yuki onna stated.

“Oh my, this sounds quite fun, such entertainment after years of solitude~” Azami hugged Kenichi to her chest and giggled. The Ghoul simply raised brow at his oddly behaving mate as he easily ran alongside her as she kept pace even in a kimono. “This will be an Era to remember!” The vampire mistress laughed.


	85. Step to Life, Heel to Death

Jin, still wearing the uniform of a security guard, made his way toward the access tunnels. Moka and Tsukune had been lucky to get through before security picked up, as it took Jin a more time to get through, giving the couple a head start. Tsukune felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket as he leaned against the wall and peered around the corner. He had been careful to survey the area as many maintenance workers went about keeping tabs on everything before the show. Tsukune narrowed his eyes when he felt Moka reach into his pocket and took out his phone. He rolled his eyes and watched as two workers went down another passage. He was about to turn to Moka to let her know the coast was clear but she pulled on his sleeve. He turned only for her to hold his phone up to his face. He read the message from Ruby, in fact he read it several times over. He reached out and slipped the device from Moka’s hand.

“But… they were supposed to be going out of town for an important meeting.” Tsukune looked around the corner and ground his fangs together.

Had they not gone to Azami’s property they would have very well been trapped behind the line doing paper work on the captured ferals and interrogations and had they stayed any longer at the manor…

“Something is wrong, we’re being strung about.” The Envoy growled in contempt.

“Something was wrong ever since father got involved.” The silver-haired vampire listlessly took mention as her grip on his sleeve only tightened. “He only gets involved when it benefits him.” The vampire bit out.

Tsukune looked to his wife and frowned. He understood how she felt when it came to dealing with her father. When she had first discovered she was pregnant with Aya, the first person she had told was her father. It had been just after graduation…

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Moka had grown closer to Tsukune after he had returned to the Youkai Gakuen. They started officially dating and though the girls had been heartbroken at first they had come to terms with it. When graduation came around everyone had to return home. It was hard for everyone because they had all become so close. They had promised not to lose touch, even visit Tsukune. The young man had gotten work from the school after so many years of hard work protecting it. Tsukune had not wanted his efforts to waste and would be stationed in the human world from time to time. He was going to go home and tell his parents everything, and especially about Moka and him dating. The vampire had been hesitant about it at first, but with his kind-hearted urging she eventually relented. She had returned promise to tell her father everything as well. The pink-haired vampire and hazel-haired young man both hugged and parted ways at the bus stop.

When Moka arrived home she had much to expect. As a noble he had expectations of both Kokoa and her, just as much as he had for her eldest sisters, but Moka did not want that kind of life. She would still occasionally cry about Kahlua, who had been killed during a mission. For her sister’s sake she wanted to turn the world about same as Tsukune so she would not lose anyone else in her life. During dinner one night she had finally decided to speak and told everything to her father about the Gakuen, her friends, her boyfriend, and her pregnancy, which Tsukune was currently unaware of.

Shuzen was incensed. He and slammed his fists against the table with such a force that the manor shook to its foundations.

“How dare you disgrace me like this! After everything I have given you!” The vampire lord exploded with untold rage for his daughter’s betrayal. 

He had sent her to a private youkai academy, he had even allowed Kokoa to attend to offer her familiar company as vampires were an unwelcome species to the world so it would strengthen her bond to the family. Kokoa had been smart and not attended dinner, so she had not heard the news, but the red-head could only suspect from her room why he was yelling… Tsukune. He was a human, and what was worse he was a poor human. He was neither of noble or magnanimous lineage. In his daughter’s belly now swam the inconceivable mix of vampire and human. He would be the laughing stock of the community and he would lose public face as the last of a pure blooded line. Shuzen stood tall, his youki bearing down on the sealed vampire who was shaking against her flooding fears. She gripped to her Rosary as if it were her only lifeline. 

“You will have an abortion.” Shuzen spoke, it was clearly not a request. “You will destroy that… that ignominy.” He spat out.

Moka lurched at the word, fighting hard to keep her sobs in her chest as she tugged uselessly at the limiter. Shuzen sighed and had to remember she was sealed and did not understand as well as her true vampire body must have.

“Moka, my darling daughter, this is for your own good. Vampire have to put oneself above all others. Birthing… something that is less than a perfect vampire is looked down upon, it is hard enough surviving in the world as a vampire, but that filthy blood in your womb will only bring more suffering.” He calmly explained.

Inside the abyss of the Rosary Inner Moka sat, clutching her nude form. She shook with fear as memories from her past flooded her, racial memories of persecution, suffering and pain. She could hear the screams of her unborn child rushing between her ears, drowning her. He was right… a mixed child would suffer so much more than a full-blooded vampire, but she could not find the will to concede. It was inside of her, growing, living. She could feel its beating heart. She willed her lungs to scream.

“ _ **NO!**_ ” Both vampires cried out. Moka pushed to her feet and ran out of her home, Shuzen calling after her.

Kokoa was just coming down the steps as her sister raced out of the door. The young vampire could understand the gist of what had just happened. Though she did not know exactly why: Moka was rejected by their father. She knew Moka, her true self, loved Tsukune above all else and she felt the desolate pain as it rushed from her fleeing sister. Shuzen looked to Kokoa who could only shake her head.

“This is why the house has a sadness over it. It misses having life.” With that the vampire made her way back upstairs. There was nothing she could do for her sister, because Moka had to come to terms with it herself.

The vampire had not returned that night. Shuzen had grown worried. He had passed off her reaction as maternal instinct, nothing more, but her true self would surely want to spare the family and the _thing_ in her belly pain. The vampire lord considered brewing tea for his daughter upon her return. A drop of hemlock would not be enough to affect the full grown vampire female, but it would instantly destroy whatever that was in her womb. It was nearly midnight and Moka had still not returned home. 

In her fear and confusion Moka had called Kurumu crying. The succubus and vampire were the best of friends and they would confide everything with one another. Though it was impossible to hear over the vampire’s sobs the succubus knew something had to have happened to upset her so. Kurumu had been dating Morioka Gin from the end of second year until graduation, and had moved in with him after since he had graduated first and was taking classes to become a Guard. She had called her boyfriend to go pick up Moka with him as he was able to drive. The pair had found the vampire beautifully dressed on the outskirts of her property. She was like an abandoned princess in white. After calming the vampire down she was finally able to speak.

“I want to see Tsukune.” Was all she would say for the rest of the ride as she laid against Kurumu who had jumped to sit in the back of the jeep with the sobbing, sniffling mess. 

Tsukune had been working with the Chairman and Ruby at the time in the offices of the Gakuen. He had brought it upon himself to act as a buffer between worlds, and would work hard to make his ideal of a unified world come true. He had already been to his parents and told them everything a day prior. He had been relieved they had accepted it, though not so readily considering how outlandish his tale was. It was thanks to Kyouko he was able to convince them properly. Tsukune had been called to the front of the school on his cell, by Gin.

The young man had rushed down to the jeep, parked just off the bus stop. Moka had literally jumped from the still moving vehicle and into his arms. She sobbed against him, saying how she ran away from home because her father wanted to take everything from her.

“…he wants to take it all way!” She sobbed as she buried her face into his neck and cried.

Gin and Kurumu sadly looked on as if the vampire would crumble to pieces in his embrace at any moment. The Exorcist had come down with Ruby to see what had been all the commotion to pull Tsukune from his office with such urgency. Upon hearing the story of the runaway princess (and laughing to his amusement) the Exorcist offered that Tsukune allow her to live with him.

“Oh,” Tsukune remembered. “That’s right because of all the work I’ll be doing between worlds, I’ve been given a closer residence.” He laughed and blushed a bit. “You want to move in with me Moka?” He smiled warmly, his ruby eyes looking down into hers.

She silently nodded and melded her body against his.

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~***

Moka had not spoken to her father since, nor has she allowed him to come into contact or see Aya. That fiend would be cut off from all contact with her daughter not even if the hand of kami himself came down to intervene. 

“There you are, boss, I been lookin’ everywhere for ya.” A familiar voice called from behind Tsukune and Moka.

The vampire and ghoul turned to face the youthful figure of Lieutenant Hitokage Jin. The young man lifted his blue cap and tossed it aside. He was garbed in a security officer uniform. Tsukune stepped in front of Moka to face him. The vampire tried to walk forward but felt her husband’s hand against her. They could feel killing intent rippling off Jin; he was no longer on friendly terms with them it seemed.

“Moka…” Tsukune urged his mate with a recognizable tone as he cracked his knuckles and shoulders.

Jin laughed and out his hand as a pen he held extended into a katana blade. The young youkai guard grinned and bent forward slightly. The two males glared into each other’s eyes. Moka was silent a moment but chuckled.

“Don’t do something stupid… would be a useless thing to say, so be quick about it.” With that Moka turned and raced off.

Jin’s amber eyes shot in the vampire’s direction and the light footed youkai ran toward her. He knew he was lighter than Tsukune who was a heavy body fighter. He could not let the vampire get ahead he was supposed to distract them. He had not expected for Moka to be with Tsukune so he had no time to plan his strategy as he had no idea of the vampire’s strength or weakness in battle save for the common foresights of vampire physiology. 

“I’m your opponent!” Tsukune slid against the ground, using the smooth concrete surface to his advantage to bolster his movement. 

The envoy tucked his shoulder and rammed it into Jin only to straighten his body and flip him up and over. Tsukune turned to face the young Guard as he landed against the floor but managed to slid up to a knelt position, his katana poised at Tsukune.

“So you’re behind the higore as well?” Tsukune held up his fists, ready for any sudden movements.

“Tsk, don’t play stupid, I know you’re plotting against the Kings. Kya!” Jin jumped off the ground and charged forward, his boots gripping against the slick ground.


	86. Heiress of a Nation

"Don't do something stupid… would be a useless thing to say, so be quick about it." With that Moka turned and raced off.

Jin's amber eyes shot in the vampire's direction and the light footed youkai ran toward her. He knew he was lighter than Tsukune who was a heavy body fighter. He could not let the vampire get ahead he was supposed to distract them. He had not expected for Moka to be with Tsukune so he had no time to plan his strategy as he had no idea of the vampire's strength or weakness in battle save for the common foresights of vampire physiology.

"I'm your opponent!" Tsukune slid against the ground, using the smooth concrete surface to his advantage to bolster his movement.

The envoy tucked his shoulder and rammed it into Jin only to straighten his body and flip him up and over. Tsukune turned to face the young Guard as he landed against the floor but managed to slid up to a knelt position, his katana poised at Tsukune.

"So you're behind the higore as well?" Tsukune held up his fists, ready for any sudden movements.

"Tsk, don't play stupid, I know you're plotting against the Kings. Kya!" Jin jumped off the ground and charged forward, his boots gripping against the slick ground.

Tsukune sighed and dropped his defenses, eyes slipping closed. His arms fell to his sides and the Envoy lowered his head to point toward the concrete ground. Jin roared out as he slashed his blade down. Tsukune’s ruby eyes snapped open as he looked up to Jin. Tsukune threw out his arm and used his bare hand to grab the cutting edge of the blade, immediately halting Jin’s strike. The surprised youkai, still holding against the blade, landed on the ground.

“What the-?!” Jin grunted as he continued to try and push the blade forward, cutting into the palm of Tsukune’s hand.

“Do not foolishly attack opponents that you are sure you’d lose against, you only choose to forfeit your life to your enemy.” Tsukune gritted his fangs and tightened his grip on the blade.

Tsukune twisted his wrist and shattered the blade in his hand as black ink spilled down his arm mixing with his blood. Jin jumped back; his body had begun to uncontrollably tremble. What kind of monster was he to so easily destroy an illusion? Tsukune opened his hand to reveal the shattered remnants of the pen. Tsukune pocketed his left hand and casually flicked the ink from his fingers. He looked up Jin who had now fallen to his knees from the shockingly overwhelming power rippling from the Envoy. He knew he could not match the human negotiator, and he knew he was strong, but he had no idea just how powerful this man really was. Jin’s brows furrowed as he looked up into those piercing red eyes.

“What… are you?” The tanuki shook his head, his red bangs falling over his eyes. Tsukune smiled warmly and pocketed his other hand as he took one step and turned heel, his back to the young guard.

“A human, I’ve never taken claim to being anything else.” Tsukune replied as he took off running after Moka.

Moka had made her way out of the tunnels and onto backstage. The vampire was easily able to break the sealed entrance exit that typically needed a key and lifted herself from the tunnel-passage. She quickly pushed to her feet and kicked closed the hatch. She looked around at all the workers going about. The vampire scoffed and walked casually by, snatching up a jacket that had been hung, left discarded by one of the workers, too hot to work in their long sleeved uniform. The vampire slipped the jacket on and pulled her hair from the back, slipping it into a loose ponytail using a band that was nestled in her pocket. The vampire paused and looked up toward the lighting and other overhanging structures. 

She narrowed her eyes, trying to pinpoint that feeling. It was faint, but it was killing intent. Moka carefully looked around and slipped behind a curtain. She quickly scaled to the top of the stage where the catwalks hung. With a clap her short heels made contact with the black metal of the overhead walks. Taron was still perched in his sniping position with his rifle. His eyes widened and he lifted his head, slowly turning it in the vampire’s direction.

“You…” Was all Taron could say as his mind was frazzled by the very fact Akashiya was there. He had not been expecting her to be there, as she never made herself actively present when it came to these sorts of affairs.

Moka smiled, a dark mocking curl of the lips, and flicked her ponytail behind her. Rile had sensed the vampire making her way up to the overhead walks and looked down, slithering across the light fixtures like a gecko on a window pane. The Lizardman dropped from his place and landed with a trembling _thud_ on the catwalk, just behind the vampire. Taron grinned and stepped from his perch, his claws dug between the grates, steadying his tall figure. He wore a long black and white camo trench coat. His face was covered by a full mask and his fingers seemed to creak as the black leather over them stretched and twisted under his motions.

“You’ve not been in the battle field a long time I hear Akashiya. Regardless of how strong you are, when you allow yourself to be burdened by parenthood you become weak.” The hawk youkai said confidently as Rile hissed and took a step behind Moka. The vampiress glanced over her shoulder lazily and raised brow at the lizard. “We can’t afford to botch this mission.”

“So you’ll sacrifice human and youkai to do it?” Moka suddenly spoke up, actually startling the pair with her deep, smooth voice.

“No one is to be sacrificed. So little you understand, Akashiya. The songstress has been deemed a threat by the Kings, she is going to summon the higore, and because your group selfishly hides the only means to stop them, this is the only way.” The hawk narrowed his eyes at the vampire; she did not seem to move, or even care. He scoffed. “Just like a noble not to understand the troubles of common man.”

Moka than began to laugh which confused the pair. The vampire’s angelic voice rippled with a sardonic mirth as she placed her hand on her hip.

“I have since given up my title as an heiress to the vampire nation. You, on the other hand, are drunk on your power.” She brushed her bangs from her face and glared at Taron with her ruby eyes. “Let me show you your place.” She grinned, pressing her larger fangs against her lips.

Taro and Riled lunged at the vampire from both directions. She would not get in the way of their duty.

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~***

In America, in New York City a black limo drove along 1st Avenue down the United Nations Plaza and pulled into the Millennium Union Plaza. As the car drove around the rounded driveway several security officials gathered on the sidewalks. The cool breeze of the East River carried in over the building where the great nations of the world gathered in peace. The darkly tinted window of the limo pulled down.

“Ma’am, are you and your guest ready to be escorted in?” After being given an affirmative the man pulls open the door for the pair of female riders to step out. “Just this way ma’am.” He nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the building.

The two guests were led through the intricate halls of the United Nations and lead toward the Main Assembly Hall where several world leaders have gathered. Human and Youkai alike sat discussing international policies involving trade between worlds and most Youkai nations hold their doors closed to trading with others. Just then the youkai who stood at the head of the podium, the current Prime Minister of Brazil, called to the attention of the special assembly. 

“Today a special guest has arrived to discuss a trouble situation that has seemed to arrive from the Japanese Vampyr Nation of Dracul.” Ashe spoke the hall doors opened to reveal the sight of the house speaker and her assistant.

Shuzen Kokoa marched down the aisle. She wore a less traditional saffron colored kimono which showed both her Eastern and Western heritage. Her shoulders and back were bared, a silk scarf slung over her shoulders for the sake of modesty. Her long sleeves reached out over her fingers. Her arms were folded in front of her, where Koumori sat clutched. By her side strode the ever elegantly inclined Sendou Yukari who wore a knee length dress skirt and white blouse. In her arms she carried her briefcase and wore a pair of false glasses over her eyes to further detonate her genius.

The crowd’s whispers could be heard carrying over the hall. They had never before seen the Japanese Vampire House at an assembly. Because they housed several small states under them and held their own territory within the Youkai world they were considered a sovereign nation. Kokoa made her way up to the podium, facing the nations of both worlds. By her side stood Yukari who would be instrumental in helping her complete what she has aimed to complete since Moka fled from their home all those years ago. Shuzen had stripped Moka from her title of heiress of the two Vampyr families who held place in the stable nation of the youkai shelf. It left Kokoa with the burden of becoming the family’s heir. Between her work with the Gakuen and her training to become an heiress the young vampire had learned a horrible secret about her father.

She has known for a time that it was he who had killed their elder sister Kahlua. It seems that Kahlua had stumbled upon some sort of family secret and was later mysteriously killed during a mission to the human world. Kokoa was positive it was no coincidence. With Yukari’s help the vampire was able to gather all the information on her family’s history. But hours before a disturbing phone call from Gin’s cousin had settled it all. Just after calling Fonfon for back up, Harukaze, Mizore and the others boarded the train the yuki onna had suggested letting Kokoa in on it. Mizore had been aware of the vampire and witch’s persistent snooping as many of the information was held within the castle’s databanks, and only authorized personnel controlled access. Shirayuki Mizore was one of those people. Since she had no ties to her own nation anymore, she could be trusted with the sensitive information. The ice maiden had closed the backdoors Yukari had left open, erasing their tracks within the system, not a soul was left to ever know they had gone inside. 

Mizore had Harukaze explain the situation to Kokoa. It was only than the young vampire heiress was able to piece together her father’s transgressions…

_For several years Fairy Tale has held itself under the guise of a multiracial corporation designed to legally create trade between the youkai and human worlds. At first, the company had no funding and sought several investors to help them create a business that would benefit all of youkai and humankind. No one would back the group up, and they were about to quit, until a young Lord from the Vampire Nation, the current Hades King of this century, rose up to fund the group, behind the backs and against the agreement of the other two kings. The company had originally been established by the head of the Kinpaku Family. The Kinpaku clan were a feral nation of youkai that stood unrecognized as a nation by both the Youkai and Human world. The Kinpaku family had carried a grudge against the Hades Kings for centuries after a great war had caused their land to fall to pieces, leaving behind feral and human hating youkai which threatened the overall goal of unity that the Hades Kings had sought to create. The Kinpaku had not known their benefactor was indeed a Hades King, and had willingly accepted the terms of their agreement which involved the development of several new departments, one of which held the sole task of recruiting youkai of the feral nations to side with their company, which they believed could grow to over power the Kings who held a distinct prejudice against ferals and other outcast ayashi._

_Over the years the line between benefactor and leader blurred and as more departments were created it soon became clear that someone was manipulating the group, but so long as money came in, no one questioned the ever darkening agenda. According to records during the summer of a certain year, several feral groups attacked a multiracial school known as Youklai Gakuen within the Middle Shelf. The Gakuen was a school that taught against racial fears and instead supported the growth of respect between individuals by natural means of disassociation and education. The Kinpaku, being of the class of daiyoukai, and of the status feral could not stand the idea as they believed it was impossible for humans to accept youkai, and useless for them to accept humans._

_Nation Envoy, Aono Tsukune, has worked for several years under the Hades Kings to dispel the growing tension between the ferals and ayashi, by working to reeducate them and relocate them, but the ferals had only took this to offense and saw it as the Hades Kings trying to force them from their culture and homes. Finally, the tension snapped and the feral nation to the North Shelf declared war on the Middle Shelf and attacked. The entire farce had been orchestrated by the very man who invested in the Fairy Tale. Fairy Tale stood as a symbol for hope for the ferals, but due to Lord Shuzen’s constant intervention the company imploded on itself and crumbled beneath the weight of its growing hypocrisy. Under investigation it has been revealed that several stocks belonging to Shuzen had been with held and money was being stolen from the company and being used for shipping illegal merchandise in both the youkai and human world._

_Trade in the Northern Shelf is illegal, not only due to their status as ferals, but because of the danger the tropical youkai borne pathogens that exist on the Northern Shelf. A dangerous amount of higore, found to have been shipped to a, at the time, non-existent Fairy Tale headquarters, had been bought from the Werewolf state of the Northern Shelf. The head of the Werewolf state, Morioka Edwards, denies ever having hand in selling the product as higore were dangerous to not only youkai but human as well and trade of the animals, as the nation labels higore as livestock, illegal under the fact that higore pose a threat to not only other livestock but individuals. Researching further into the data it was in fact true that no trade between the Werewolf states and Fairy Tale had ever occurred, in fact at the time Fairy Tale was under investigation due to the Kinpaku’s siege on Youkai Gakuen several years prior to the feral’s attacks._

_Money, equaling the amount the higore were believed to be paid for by Fairy Tale, lines up with the amount of money that is taken from several of the Shzuen owned back stocks of the former multinational company. All evidence indicates that Lord Shuzen, current head of the Vampyr Nation of Japan, holds higore in his possession, and plans to use these illegal, parasitic livestock, to terrorize a large population within Japan._

Kokoa set Koumori on the stand in front of her and she took in a deep breath. 

“By accordance to vampire law, set forth by a council of elders, on the first day of our nation’s formation, I Shuzen Kokoa, only legal heir of the vampire nation, seize all rights to remove my father, Lord Shuzen Dracul the Third, from power due to his involvement in a conspiracy to provoke a state of terror within the general public. And as the current head of the Japanese Vampyr Nation, I nationally announce Shuzen Dracul the Third is guilty of committing international terrorism, and by right hereby put out for his persecution as an international criminal.” Kokoa looked up; her announcement created clamor among the entire assembly.

Questions of proof of this conspiracy came into question. Sendou Yukari immediately handed out legalized documents to be put under review. After but several minutes it was decided that Shuzen Dracul the Third was a national threat and that his diplomatic immunity as a Hades King was revoked, his position denounced and he was to be arrested at first sighting. 


	87. Fugitive

“Hachi-jieichou!” One of the cadets called to the youkai guard. 

The old badger turned to face the uniformed cadet, having been looking over data from the surrounding property. They had not been able to find any trace of the manor’s mistress and believe Shirayuki Mizore is aiding the escape of both the Ghoul and his mistress. 

“What is it? Have you found…?” The badger reached out as the young cadet handed him some statements from nearby shrine visitors.

“Sir,” The cadet began, “It seems there are several eye witness reports indicating that there was a small group of women, a male and three minors fleeing the property about twenty minutes ago. One fits the description of Shirayuki and the other of the Ghoul.” The cadet explained as Hachimaru looked over the reports.

The old badger bit a fang against his lip and sighed. “It seems they’ve gone in the direction of the train station. With three minors as well, but are they children from this house?” The captain asked.

“No sir, according to the attendants Lady Fuzen has lived in this house alone for decades.” He affirmed.

“Decades? Is this a sanctuary?” The captain queried. 

“Y-yes sir. It seems this property has been owned by the Fuzen family since before the early Meiji period.” The cadet explained, only for his captain to curse in annoyance at the complications.

If this Fuzen mistress was who he thought it was… “For now,” the captain announced, “Shirayuki Mizore and her cohorts are fugitives evading the law. I want every armed person at the station and find out about these minors with them!” His orders were met with a resounding “sir!”

A call was put out to all police stations within the prefecture, to be on the lookout for Shirayuki Mizore and a dangerous fugitive. They are accompanied by two unknown females and three minors. The minors are believed to be hostages and the captors armed and dangerous, and of youkai status. This hit was put out hours prior to Mizore’s call to Kokoa. After calling Wong Fonfon, the group discussed their plan of action. To the teens’ oblivious delight they were to head to the concert hall to back up the Triad leader. With the Kings present it could spark a riot and the children would be left in the care of Azami and Kenichi while Mizore and Haurkaze would go ahead. Yumi had parted from them at the manor and took a different way. The older damphir was going to use her connections in the fashion world and find a way for them to get into the sold out concert, but in case she could not they were to go ahead with their back up plan.

The group had finally made it off the property and toward the train station. Kenichi was given proper fitted clothing, just before they had left the manor. The Ghoul seemed comfortable in the familiar, yet traditional clothing. Mizore sat with Hana curled in her chilly embrace while Aya and Akao sat on either side of the ice maiden. They were exhausted from their little adventure and sought the comfort of their aunt. Harukaze looked to the yuki onna and chuckled. Mizore raised brow and looked over to the lycan. Azami sat across from the two younger women with Kenichi by her side. The vampire did not seem the least bit shy when people wanted to snap pictures of the couple in their traditional clothing or touch the vampire’s strikingly white-silver hair.

“What?” The yuki onna questioned the lycan’s odd behavior. Harukaze shook her head and smiled as she leaned back in her seat and watched the scenery race passed.

“It’s just…” The tan-skinned woman pulled her let onto the seat and wrapped her arms around her knee as she carefully considered her next few words, still rather amused by the thought herself. “You’re a yuki onna aren’t you?” The werewolf questioned.

Mizore turned her head to look straight head. Azami calmly sat leaning against her mate, talking to him happily of her time in the manor. Though the Ghoul did not look attentive as he stared down into the vampire’s lap as her hands occasionally motioned to her speech, he was absorbed in her voice and mesmerized by her words. Kenichi’s arms were folded in the slaves of his black haori, the ancient crest of his family marked against the back. The vampire and ghoul, though youkai, looked as if they had just come from a Shinto wedding. Many aboard the train awed and cooed at the romantic sight. Harukaze glanced at Mizore who flatly stared at the couple. The werewolf cocked her head, her black bangs falling over her eyes.

You would have been a good mother…why aren’t you? I thought all yuki onna were obligated to?” Harukaze sat back when Mizore blinked and flickered her aurora gaze to the ground. Hana shuffled in Mizore’s lap, the young ayashi’s face brushing into the comfort of her aunt’s cool chest. Hana murmured in her sleep, calling for her mother. Mizore’s brows furrowed as she reached up and gently brushed Hana’s sky blue bangs from her face. To her right side Aya hugged her arm and softly snored. The young damphir was worn out. She was not used to so much excitement outside of her school life and video games. She had understood her dad always had adventures, but she did not think it was so hard. Akako leaned against the yuki onna’s shoulder, keeping himself close in the strange environment. Though the young human was exposed to quite a bit, he honestly felt he would rather die than return to the life he had before, but when he thought about it, he had little memory of his life before Aya and Hana saved him. Even though it had been due to Moka and Tsukune’s hard work that Akako lived with them, to the young human the girls had saved him when they stood up for him back in school.

“B…” Mizore found herself choked up, which the yuki onna found, odd. She never faltered when it came to speaking her mind, or the truth of a situation. Had it been that hard? The ice maiden motioned her hand, reaching for her belly. “Because, I couldn’t find myself able to create a child without love.” The ice maiden explained. 

Harukaze examined the yuki onna’s expressionless features. Though stoic, and very lax when it came to emoting, she was still a very expressive. She never hid her sadness, or pity, or amusement. The afternoon was slowly fading away and the setting sun slowly filled the sky with scarlet rays that streaked across the stripes of white and cobalt blue. The soft murmurs of train riders could be heard as they conversed softly. At the end of the cab the tapping of some teens playing with their handhelds could be heard. The teenagers were wearing uniforms, just riding home from school. Azami had fallen asleep against Kenichi who sat up straight, seeming restless. Mizore found herself wondering if Tsukune was like that. Did he ever sleep anymore? He always seemed to be working, pushing himself harder and harder. Even though it was a bit silly for Mizore to have not looked for another after Tsukune, what person could say that they ever forgot their first love? It was not that the yuki onna could no longer find love…

“Also…” Mizore spoke up, breaking Harukaze’s train of thought. “After a certain age, a yuki onna is no longer able to bare young.” Mizore leaned back against her seat. 

Harukaze watched as a few women eyed Mizore as she cradled the young teen and found it a precious sight to behold, especially in one who was an obvious youkai. Even in the world today there were still many prejudices against youkai because of their natures. The lycan tilted her head and rested it on her knee.

“But you’re pregnant right now.” She stated. Mizore looked up to Haru and she pointed to her nose. “You can’t fool a lycan’s senses you know.” She grinned. 

Mizore softly smiled and nodded. The yuki onna looked over her shoulder to the window. Harukaze followed her gaze.

“They will be looking for us.” The ice maiden took mention. Haru nodded.

“That’s what we’re counting on Yumi-chan for, if anything we can leave the pups with Fuzen and Ken, I mean I’m sure they have more experience than us when it comes to watching out for kids, right?”

Mizore chuckled, causing Haru to up turn her brow.

“Raising a child is not about, experience.” Mizore said with a warm smile that seemed less distant than usual. “It is about love.”

Harukaze laughed out and put her legs proper, pressing her sneakers to the floor.

“I guess you’re right snow fairy.” Haru grinned. “And love is war, huh? We’re always fighting for it.” Haru closed her eyes and leaned her head back and was lulled to a peaceful state of rest.

Even with the amount of noise in the train, Haru could feel the mix of youkai and human going about their day to day lives. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, there was no difference between ferals and them. They all worried about food, shelter and their family’s well being. They have loved; they have lost, and were lied to by those they trusted. Betrayal is universal, but so is love. Haru smiled in her sleep.

“So… I’ll fight for what my aniki loved.” The werewolf whispered to herself before falling asleep.

Soon the group reached the train station. Mizore went ahead to check on their arrival time and for the quickest means to get to the stadium. Haru stood on the platform with Azami, Kenichi and the troublesome trio. Before Mizore made it off the platform her phone rang. The yuki onna paused mid-step and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and place it to her ear. Her free hand gripped against the banister as a familiar voice called to her.

“Mizore-chan?” Yumi called out in urgency. “This is bad guys, your faces are posted all over the news. They say yer fugitives or something!” The damper panicked. Mizore and looked around the platform. A few looked her way, but most kept their eyes down.

“I see.” Mizore murmured. “Yumi, I need you to forget about stopping at your shop. You have to call Ruby, and tell her what’s going on.” The ice maiden commanded in her icy tone.

“But what about Aya and you guys?” Yumi worried.

“Doesn’t matter. The kids will be troubled. I’ll take Harukaze-san ahead and continue. This is more than just about higore.” Her instincts purred. After finally convincing Yumi the ice maiden hung up and discarded her phone in the trash. It would be too easy to be traced with GPS to hold onto. Mizore raced back to Haru and the others to explain the situation. The Guard had now put them on the most wanted list and labeled them international fugitives.

“Azami-san, here.” Mizore handed the vampire a small piece of paper with scrawled directions. “Take them here.” Mizore stated as she turned to look to Aya, Hana and Akako.

“Mizore…?” Aya called a bit worried by her aunt’s odd behavior.

“Aya, go with Azami-san. I need to go pick up Tsukune. Promise you will wait for us to get back.” Mizore looked to the teen with her aurora eyes.

“But…” Aya reached out her hand to Mizore’s and the ice maiden pulled away, startling the damphir.

“Aya…” Mizore spoke softly and put her hand on the girl’s head. “You have to be a good girl and listen. I promise to tell you the truth later.” Aya looked up to Mizore and meekly nodded.

After exchanging silent glances Azami took the girls by their hand and Kenichi took Akako and led them away. Mizore turned to Harukaze and motioned her hands, pulling her sleeves back.

“I need you to call someone for me. I think I may have figured something out.” Mizore said as she recited the number for Haru to dial. It was Kokoa’s number.

“W-where are we going?” Hana whimpered as she struggled to keep up with Azami.

The elder vampire slowed, realizing that they were still young, and innocent. The vampire looked back to her mate, both Kenichi and Akako were silent.

“A safe place, the ice woman wrote down it was called Youkai Gakuen.” Azami replied as she pulled back her kimono sleeves and scooped Hana up into her embrace to pick up speed. Aya had no trouble keeping up but it was obvious the young girl was worried. She had no idea what was going on and why all the adults seemed anxious. 

Soon Azami, Kenichi and the children arrived at a tunnel that would lead toward the barrier of the Middle Shelf. Being careful to cross the road, the vampire and Ghoul raced into the portal. They traveled on foot for an hour or so and soon reached a problematic obstacle. The ground had been torn apart and several tree roots sat entangled within the mess. Azami looked around and glanced to the top of the debris as killing intent bore down on them. The vampire growled, only for the azure glowing eyes snarled back, and the enemy dropped from his perch, barreling toward the vampire, who was quick to pull the girls under her body to protect them. There was no impact.

Azami blinked and looked up to see Kenichi standing above her, grappling a massive white werewolf. The werewolf snarled and Kenichi hissed as his youki jumped and threatened to consume the werewolf.

“Wait!” A familiar voice called out. Hana, Aya and Akako looked up. Azami followed their gaze.

In the sky circled a winged pair of youkai. They broke into a dive and landed on either side of the werewolf, just behind him. To his left was a succubus and his right, an incubus.

“Mama!” Hana pulled from Azami and raced passed Ken and Varn to her mother’s open arms.

“Aunty Kurumu!” Aya called out as she and Akako ran toward the succubus. Aya dove into her aunt who was pushed to the ground by the two ecstatic girls.

“W-what’s going on, why are you three here?” Kurumu stood and kissed Akako on the forehead as she looked over to Azami.

Varn had released the Ghoul’s hands and the Ghoul released him. Azami stood and bowed her head lightly.

“I am Azami Fuzen, I was asked a favor to care for these children in place of the yuki onna Shirayuki.” The mistress called. Kurumu blinked and looked down to the kids.

“Guys, what happened?” The succubus knelt down and looked to the girls.

“Perhaps we should go elsewhere; we are currently unsafe here…” Azami glanced back over her shoulder. It seems they were followed…

Kurumu looked up and nodded. She looked to Varn who nodded and scooped up Hana and Aya and leapt over the obstacle. Kurumu spread her wings and jumped into the air, followed by the incubus. Azami and Ken raced toward the barricade and easily jumped over it.

“Nushi!” Kurumu called as she flew over the mass of stone and vines.

“Right!” The nymph called and pulled up several trees, immediately cutting the road off by creating a forest, making it appear that the road ended.

As two motorcycles pulled up they found there was no more concrete road. The one on the black motorcycle motioned his head down a dirt path which lead toward the Middle Lands. The one on the red bike nodded, a young woman, and followed the male.

“They’ve gone down the long way, this way cuts straight to the Gakuen, and you can explain everything there.” The succubus explained and took to the air, leading the group from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki: elder brother; one’s senior


	88. Pinnacle

At the Gakuen’s gates the group of youkai soon arrived. Kurumu walked ahead, leading them. In her arms the mother carried the miniature succubus. Hana had since fallen asleep not readily exhausted, but ever since she was a child was prone to daily naps she seemed unable to go without. More often than not the succubus has been called about her “derelict” daughter’s habit of falling asleep at the most inappropriate times in school. Falling asleep in the hall or in PE was no good. It never helped the situation that Aya would always be in a fit of laughter having gotten called in as well somehow, simultaneously, for having “inappropriate” contact with a certain neighboring red-head, which typically involved “necking”. Kurumu had yet to reveal that fact to Moka for the sake of her niece’s well-being. Though a young teen, Hana was rather small, comparable to her mother at that age. 

Kurumu had hoped she would gain some of her father’s height but it did not seem to be the case. Even if Hana was, in all respects, half werewolf she was still considered a pure succubus. Succubae had strong genetics, much like dominant traits that they are specifically known for, as true in all sense Succubus were never “full-blooded” but neither were they “hybrid”. Aya walked along side Kurumu, holding her aunt’s arm, while Akako followed along, being pulled by the cherry-eye damphir. For a so-called _daiyoukai,_ Aya was nothing like her predecessors or even her mother. The older succubus could only surmise it was because of the way she was raised. Of all the things she has heard from Moka about her father, and family it was no wonder that Moka had turned out the way she did, but she was glad to see that it had not affected the way she raised Aya or Akako for that matter. The succubus knew that if Tsukune had not saved her when he did, and had never come into her life, things would be a lot different. Those two, they complemented each other, and in the grand design of all things she was sure that Moka was born for Tsukune. Even she had been saved by him, so many times. As protective as the maternal succubus was, she knew she could not hog Tsukune all to herself, they all did. He was meant for something important, and not the politics the Kings and others deigned to play out like some game of shoji, and using Tsukune to act the part of the _tokin_ among _osho._ The succubus was impatiently waiting until someone called _ote_ on the Kings.

They soon arrived at the school gates. Kurumu immediately called for Haiji’s presence. Since the capture of the ferals things had been tense at the academy. School had been suspended until repairs could be made. The former Martial Arts Captain was overseeing the repairs with Sun-senpai. After quickly explaining to her old school mate the disparity of the currently dire situation he had led her toward what was currently Tsukune’s office, formerly of the old Chairman’s. Haiji carefully scanned the halls and closed the doors behind him.

“Yo, Kurumu-chan explain to me what’s up and why you’re dragging around these poor, poor children.” The old senpai smiled as he knelt down and patted Aya’s head.

Aya blinked and tilted her head to the side. Akako tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion to the strange adult’s behavior. Kurumu clenched her hand into a fist and growled. Haiji soon found himself in the wall.

“We don’t have time for your lolicon behaviors Haiji-senpai, this is an emergency! We were being followed! Tsukune and the others are in serious trouble.” The succubus hissed as the former upperclassman stood to his feet and cracked the discomfort from his back.

He waved his hands and narrowed his eyes.

“Calm down, no need to overreact, I’m all ears. I mean I’m interested to know why the Ghoul, whose face is posted all over the news, here.” The senior questioned.

All heads turned to Kenichi who had turned to look out the window. It had been a long time since he had been to the youkai world, countless centuries. He felt a tad like reminiscing but even the old beast could understand the situation that has befallen them. He listened intently as the memories filled him. Forte stepped forward and nodded his head.

“I had been forced into service for the castle several years ago after Fairy Tale presumably disbanded.” The deep voiced, blond-haired male explained.

“Presumably?” Haiji stared stupidly. Forte nodded curtly and Haiji held out his hands to try and allow himself a moment to unravel some of this. “But you’re of the Succubae order.” He pointed out. “Only Ferals joined Fairy Tale.” He claimed, after all, he and Gin raided one of their headquarters several years ago. 

There had been nothing but Outcasts and Ferals, which matched up with old reports. Haiji, just as Gin, had been working with the castle several prior to their graduation from the Academy. The pair owed the Exorcist for everything he had done for them, and wanted to see that others did not suffer their same fate. Gin had been cast out his clan and left to fend for himself on the streets, and he suffered a similarly traumatizing fate. 

“As I said,” Forte sternly continued. “There were many things falsely reported to cover up several, grievous, mistakes perpetrated by the Kings in their early years.” The incubus continued. “The Kings are replaced every few centuries, because of the distancing of species there are three kings, where there had only been one.” Forte crossed his arms under his chest as he sighed.

Kurumu adjusted the sleeping Hana in her arms and looked to Haiji sadly.

“We were all tricked into helping create chaos so one of the Kings could regain the divided power among them, and now Tsukune and the others are being blamed for trying to bring down the Kings who had stood as a sign of peace between the worlds.” The succubus explained.

Azami furrowed her brows and looked back to Kenichi who looked as if he were in pain. His cursed mark face, and ruby eyes looked ferocious and expertly hid the emotions deeply rooted to the thread of humanity he still carried. Forte cleared his throat and nodded.

“It seems that in all the time I believed I was fulfilling a need for my people… I was used.” He bitterly explained. “I was promised that the terrible rumors that have spread about our kind being heartless mate-eaters and such would be put to rest and we would find our place among mainstream society as we once were.” Forte slumped against the desk, leaning lazily as he folded his arms over his chest and pinned his wings to his back tightly.

“Gin said…” Kurumu began. “That it was possible the King planning this higore heist since the beginning. They wanted to create a tragedy, and save everyone, using Tsukune as a scapegoat and push the others from power…” Kurumu sighed.

Haiji looked to the succubus and lowered his head and thought as he held his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m guessing it’s Shuzen.” The old martial artist scoffed. Kurumu’s head snapped up in shock and question. “He always rubbed me the wrong way, yanno? It’s not that I dislike vampires or nuthin’,” He nodded his head to Azami, her ruby eyes and deadly aura a dead giveaway. “But there’s something about him that I can’t bring myself to trusting.” He admitted, Kurumu agreed with a nod.

“Here this one sits…” Kenichi’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had filled the darkened office.

Tsukune had done little to change to dusty old room. Though the Envoy had always found the room dreary and downright creepy each and every time he was called to in, for one reason or another, he had been unable to bring himself to changing it. It was a memory he held, a fond memory of the resolve he had made to protect his friends and family. 

Azami turned to her mate, when his voice carried over the heavy presence of animosity. She knew what Kenichi meant, she understood better than anyone else. Listening to them, these children by comparison, she had hoped it was nothing but her dreams which had long since melted into reality, but it was no dream. It was a living nightmare. She had thought that perhaps things had changed, but the more she sat wandering in the world she had once parted from, it was still the same, hateful place full of greed, betrayal and petty power struggles.

The Ghoul lowered his arms to his side in his unsteady looking stance. He hobbled much like the undead they believed him to be, his curse burdening his shoulder. His breathe was almost non-existent in his chest, long since he has given up the foolish illusion of living. Immortals did not live, they merely existed. Azami knitted her brows together and walked over to the man she had fallen in love with so long ago. It was a true love, an affection that rarely existed in the world today or since man and youkai became aware of ownership. The vampire mistress reached out and the Ghoul naturally leaned toward his lover’s scent.

“Is this one blind, my dear? Or does this one truly sit here, watching his life pass him, just out of reach. This one wishes not to be parted from his other half, not ever again.” The Ghoul hoarsely growled as Azami shook her head and pulled his face into the crook of her neck.

He inhaled the familiar scent and relaxed into her embrace as she stroked his hazel hair with one hand and his back with the other.

“No, my love, we will not let it happen again.” She whispered lovingly as Kenichi wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire mistress as if, at any moment, she would vanish from his side.

Azami felt his hands grip against the fabric of her kimono. She swallowed and laid her head against his. Kurumu and the others present looked to the vampire.

“I…” Azami sighed, not sure how to explain it, such horrible memories.

Kenichi stood up and gripped Azami’s shoulders. The mistress looked to her mate with more emotion than she looked to her own granddaughter with. The Ghoul shook his head and turned to face the group. He deeply inhaled before his dark, baritone voice began to roll from his throat.

“A time long ago, I was a great damiyo. This I have explained to the one just as this one, to him this one spoke of the past, so that it will not be doomed to repeat, but this one fears it has come to pass.” The Ghoul lowered his ruby eyes; his gaze was heavy, as was his darkened heart.

Kurumu furrowed her brows and looked over to the human cursed to an immortality of suffering. Azami reached over and placed her hands on his shoulders lovingly and stroked his arms.

“Kenichi had a great deal of land between both worlds. He had always kept peace between them, he was a natural when it came to speaking, he had even enchanted me, he but a meager human, but I loved him and that alluring inner strength he had.” The mistress’ words seemed all too familiar to the succubus who listened in growing horror.

Azami brushed down Kenichi’s haori sleeve. He raised his hand signaling his readiness to continue.

“At the time of this one’s former life there was only one Dark Lord, or Maou as it was, King as it is now. The former Maou of my time was Ryuo no Fuzen, Azami’s father. He had been enraged by our love, and razed my castle and attempted to tear us apart; a stray arrow struck me dead.” He pulled back the edge of his haori and kimono showing the wound just over his heart.

Kurumu put her hand over her mouth in shock. Haiji raised his head to the side.

“Wait,” the lolicon began. “You mean the Dark Dragon of Sin? The first Hades King, is _her_ father?” Haiji said ad he pointed to Azami.

“Yes.” Azami nodded. “And it was after Kenichi was killed that I revived him with my blood and turned him Ghoul. Seeing the extent I would go for my precious mate father relented, at least when my daughter was born. He allowed Kenichi to share in his power which kept balance within all three kingdoms.” Azami explained.

“Three?” Kurumu perked her head. Kenichi nodded and held out his hand to tally.

“The first Kingdom was the Human’s. The second belonged to Ayashi, and the final hybrids. With the growing number of hybrids of that era and this one was recruited to watch over the humans and hybrids, but something terrible had happened.” Kenichi could no longer take it and looked away.

Azami stepped forward placed her hand over his to calm his pain. She took his hand and kissed it before turning her head to look to Kurumu and Haiji.

“While I was still weak from childbirth, I was poisoned. At the time many believed it was a member of the castle against Kenichi’s rule and new Ghoulish state of being, but that is what we allowed them to believe.” Azami looked ashamed, and felt like it had partially been her fault. “The assassin was actually hired by my father’s brother. He was jealous that father chose a human instead of his own blood to share in the power, and with this action father banished his brother to the mainlands and hid the secret to preserve our family name. At the time there were only two Vampire clans in Japan. One was the Fuzen clan, and the other fell into obscurity in Eastern shores.” 

“My uncle’s name was Basarab cel Mare, and he became the founder of the kingdom of Wallachia of Romania. For generations they held a grudge against my father for his decision, for he proclaimed that a Dark Lord shall be chosen anew every human lifetime to prevent the power struggle that he and his brother reverently reigned for.” Azami continued. “They created great clan in the mainlands of Europe where several vampire clans survived easily, and his decedents returned to their homeland, still holding grudge against my family.” She explained.

It clicked in Kurumu’s head and the succubus snapped her head up.

“Wait, you mean, Kuyou’s partner, Tentare, causing trouble for Yumi was no coincidence?” The succubus was now a bit frazzled.

“The Kinpaku clan, for several years, had been under the influence of the Basarab Clan, but when they returned to the islands they had changed their surnames to hide from prejudice in case my family was still around. Hearing Aono’s explanation I finally realized.” Azami looked to Kenichi and pulled him into her embrace once again. “Shuzen Dracul the Third is the eldest son of Vlad no Ryu, Vlad the II as he was known on the mainland.” There stood no words to describe what they had just come to learn.

Forte looked to the side and stood from the desk.

“Than this means that, originally, it was but a deep–seeded grudge to hold the divided control of the Kings as one again.” Forte sadly observed.

They were all _fuhyo_ in the Kings’ game, specifically Shuzen, who stood as the _gyokusho_ to the _osho_ which sought to promote the most able bodied person for the position of King, which happened to be a Ghoulified human, ready to hold the power he wished for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of terms for shoji. Shoji is the Japanese equivalent to chess.
> 
> Osho is the (reigning) king.
> 
> Gyokusho is the (challenging) king.
> 
> Tokin is a promoted pawn (reaches gold). And are also pieces easily “discarded”
> 
> Fuhyo is a pawn (foot soldier).
> 
> “Ote!” Is like yelling “check”, not yet checkmate.


	89. Nowhere Else But Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As mentioned previously this was written before the English/Chinese translation for FongFong's name was in use (Huang) so it was still in its Japanese Romanization (Wong)

Mizore and Harukaze were now faced with trying to stop this disaster from happening, but they had only three hours to reach the Level-5 Stadium in Shime Town of the Fukuoka Prefecture. They were still within the Kyoto Prefecture, just outside of Kyoto City. On foot alone, even with youkai stamina and strength, the venture would take nearly two whole days, and even by transit or car, over eleven hours. The werewolf had been alerted by the sudden phone call. Mizore had been hesitant to allow the lycan answer the cell, weary of it being tracked, but no one was aware that Harukaze was still in their protection, so the werewolf answered it, and to her surprise Wong was on the other line. He said that security measures had heighted places other than the stadium, but it seems that there are several branches of the Youkai Guard that are unaware of the corruption in the Kings’ seats and have tightened travel for youkai and high ranking individuals as a “precaution”. 

Being a man of his notoriety, and fearful reputation, would have difficulty traveling in the open as he was and had to suffice for faster, less legal means of travel. Since Harukaze was now deep into the situation herself and faced imprisonment for life for simply being associated with the Ferals that raided the Gakuen. He offered to take her and her associate to the Stadium. The werewolf agreed and hung up the phone. Unfortuantely Harukaze was unacquainted to the fact that Wong knew she traveled in company with Shirayuki Mizore. With the former Special Unit Youkai Guard’s face plastered all over the news as a fugitive and now had a bounty on her head, Wong was a little more than cautious. It could be a trap the Kings have set and he would be prepared. 

For several years Wong’s group, who were stationed in the Hong Kong sector, were heavily involved in the export of illegal weapons and immigration of Ferals which the Castle had forbade as it stood against their power. Wong believed that a family relationship should be extended between all youkai to better profit from a unified community rather than one bound by betrayal and hate. It had been his goal for several years to take control of Fairy Tale ever since learning of its corruption several years prior and bring down the Kings deceitful rule. When Wong hung up the phone he snapped his fingers and a tall, black suited youkai stepped up to his side and leaned his head for the leader to whisper in his ear.

“ _Make sure there are two gunners at the door and a sniper on the roof before they arrive. If there’s anything suspicious, take out the yuki onna.”_ He ordered with authority.

The man nodded and gave out the commands as they vacated the leader’s darkened room. He sat in a soft, olive green chair just in front of the pent house window of his hotel room. He wore an elegant and luxuriously embroidered black changshan which offset his blood red sandals. In the room lay a sleeping panda, curled at his side. He carried his long, black braid over his shoulder and fingered the end of the tail as he watched the cars slip passed, unaware that they could perhaps suffer their end in mere hours. Wong wondered, did these people that believed in the human Envoy Aono Tsukune, did they really have what it took to earn his respect? He wanted to see with his own eyes.

They needed another means of travel, faster, and their current ally sat idle in the Kyoto Okura Hotel. Harukaze and Mizore made their way through the busy streets of Kyoto City. They stood on the sidewalk, watching as the traffic buzzed by. The pair stood just across the street from the hotel. Mizore had her hood pulled over her head and held her hands in the thing garment’s pocket pouch. She looked over to Harukaze who now wore a long sleeved black sweatshirt over her tight jeans.

“Are you sure about this? We need to get there before the concert starts.” The yuki onna reminded as she brushed a pale, purple strand from her eyes.

Haru dismissed the yuki onna’s worry with a wave of her hand. “Come on…you worry too much. I thought you were the sensible one?” The lycan grinned.

The yuki onna scoffed and tilted her head to the side. She could sense all around that they have been surrounded. Mizore looked to Harukaze who was grinning from beneath her hood.

“And this was part of the plan too?” The yuki onna asked the knowing werewolf, who she no doubts of, sensed the danger.

“Wong is pretty paranoid so we have to worry about his guys to.” The wolf and yuki onna stayed still and waited for the light to change which would allow them and many others waiting along the curb. “Unless, you have a plan?” She chuckled.

Mizore shrugged and smiled.

“Maybe.” The yuki onna looked to Haru. “Are you ready to follow my every move exactly, to see if a werewolf can keep up?” The yuki onna flatly teased, aurora eyes glittering with amusement.

Haru pulled at the ends of her red leather knuckle gloves over her dark fingers and smirked, tightening the second skin.

“Well if you’re not too slow there grandma.” The werewolf snarked.

A team of the Guard had been alerted the werewolf and yuki onna as they crept through the nets and roadblocks set up through the city. The Guard officers followed the pair, out of sight, to their current location and Captain Hachimaru was en route. The yuki onna and lycan could feel the eyes on them from the streets, crowds and buildings. They had been singled out by both ally and enemy. The streets lights finally turned red, indication to all cars, trucks and motorcycles on the road to stop. The city noise blared, filling the air with the clatter of idling vehicles and murmuring voices that melted into a monotonic white noise. As people stepped from the curbs and began to amble across the blacktop road Mizore and Haurkaze took off running.

Their sprint alerted the officers hidden among the crowds and buildings. Radios and communication devices buzzed with the static of interference. Instead of allowing pursuit along the crowded crosswalk with pedestrians: the snow woman and werewolf took to the middle of the street and raced across the honking cars and blaring, smog exhaling trucks. In a second’s notice several officers dressed in black and red armor shot from their respective hiding spots and into the street after the pair as they dove behind a large truck.

The Youkai Guard wore black, Kevlar armor which protected their vital spots. What marked them as members of the Youkai Guard, were their distinct bandages of red over their forearms and legs. These bandages gave the Guards an advantage as they were magical charms that boosted both their speed and strength. Over their Kevlar vests they wore redshirts that were marked with kanji which clearly displayed their ranks. They wore heavy, personalized helmets and all of the uniforms were designed to allow them transformation without the uniform’s destruction. All Guards were armed with the basic tools of law enforcement officers, but added tools to deal with their youkai prey. 

When several officers reached the center of the street were stood a water fountain cutting the four street lines divided, they gave pause as their boots hit the cool liquid. Several other officers made it to the other end of the street, but there was no sign of the yuki onna and werewolf. The radios and comms once again went abuzz with activity. Though lycans were known for their speed, yuki onna were not. The ice maidens could only move so fast and keep a minimal body temperature.

“ _Don’t stand near the water—“_ but the order rang out too late as the fountain erupted with beautiful spires of ice, trapping three officers inside.

The icy sculptures glittered against the background of streetlights and headlights. People had been shocked by the sudden glacial that now sat in the middle of the road but at the same time were awed by it. The fountain shoots that normally danced elegantly in the air were now fixed, trapped eternally in a seemingly transient beauty.

Wong continued to watch from above. On his forehead his third eye sat open, watching the battle in perfect detail. It was absolutely amazing. To think that Aono had allies as powerful as this. It would do well not to make an enemy of the boy.

“Sir.” A voice called from the door. It was a male dressed in a black suit and sunglasses. 

An obvious tattoo, of what looked like a dragon, was painted along the side of his head. Wong was silent, than leaned out his hand and waved dismissively, a silent command. The man bowed and left the room. Wong clasped his fingers together under his chin and crossed his right leg over his left knee.

“Perhaps it would do to have you as an ally Aono-san.” The Triad leader grinned.

Helicopters whirred above head. As spotlights blared down on the cityscape, there stood Shirayuki Mizore in her full youkai form atop the jagged, icy floes of what was once a flowing fountain. Her twisting spikes of ice and gnarled, frozen claws made those aurora eyes more intimidating than their usual placid emotion. The yuki onna looked up to the helicopter, standing unflinching. A moment after, clear over the wall of ice, leaped Harukaze. Her lithe and muscular body rolled in the air and she landed in a perfect crouch before she took off running for the other sidewalk. The main light on the nose of the heli followed the speedy wolf, until a spire of ice shot into its spot. One of the Guard hanging from the side of the chopper turned a hand light onto the yuki onna, but the ice maiden was gone. As the light frantically searched for the ice woman, across the street the guards circled and surrounded the werewolf.

Harukaze grinned and motioned her thumb up to the sky. The guards glanced up, though kept a sharp eye on the sneaky werewolf.

“Horya!” The lycan howled as she slammed her fist to the ground. The explosion of power only doubled when ice spikes shot up from the ground, one point poised at the face of each guardsman. The guards staggered back in shock, and when the spotlight hit the werewolf, she was gone.

The guardsmen stood and pulled their tazer rods from their belts. Even with the blaring spotlights from the helicopter, cityscape and streetlights it had become nearly impossible for the officers to keep sight of the pair for more than a few seconds as they moved. One by one the Guardsmen were taken out in frightening time.

“ _We got Shirayuki!”_ A call came in through the radio.

Wong continued to watch from above. He raised a brow at the noise just outside the hall as the grunts and shouts of his subordinates ran through his sensitive ears. He sat back in his chair and lazily leaned his left elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek against the left knuckle. His door burst open, his right fingers still casually twiddling between the silky strands of hairs at the end of his ponytail.

“You two are quite extravagant.” The youkai leader chuckled as a light was clicked on from the two occupants that stood at the door.

Harukaze grinned proudly with a chuckle. Wong raised thin brow when his head was suddenly surrounded by a large ice claw. He chuckled again and glanced his dark, ebony eyes at the aurora-eyed yuki onna.

“Ice clones one oneself is quite a skill, but of another? You are quite strong ice fairy.” Wong praised.

Mizore smiled and rolled her candied lollipop from cheek to cheek as her claws stretched, centimeters from the Triad leader’s skull. A bright red laser flickered into the room and settled between the yuki onna’s eyes.

“Call your pups off Wong. We’ve got almost no time before Ke Xin takes stage. They’re using her voice to summon the sleeping hives.” The werewolf complained.

Wong sat silent as he continued to watch as the guards struggled to capture the pair below, but more calls came in from several squads that they had Shirayuki, and her accomplice. It became clear something was wrong. Wong did not move from his place. At any moment he could give the command for Mizore to be shot dead where she stood, but the Chinese mobster stayed calm.

“The higore your clan should have kept sealed and sleeping, was that not the deal Morioka?” Wong glared at Harukaze’s reflection in the window and she took a step back.

The werewolf bit down on her lip and looked to the ground.

“Uboku-nee was killed.” Harukaze sighed out, trying her hardest to hold back a sob. Wong’s features softened for a moment at the words of his old friend.

The Triad leader would have never thought someone as cunning and powerful as Uboku could be killed so easily. The young werewolf had been second in line for the clan’s leadership after the head family’s eldest son disbanded from the pack. Morioka Uboku was a strong werewolf and a level-headed personality, as far as werewolves went. He was full of pride and strength and everyone had expected he would be next to lead the clan. Wong had the opportunity of meeting him once. His family supplies the Morioka with the seals that keep the higore nests sleeping. It is a very complex seal that must meet special circumstances to break, and it seems that the enemy had discovered these means and was using someone very close to Wong to accomplish this. He reviled being a tool, and he loathed people that tried to use his family and friends as tools. His fists clenched in anger. Mizore lowered her claws when Wong waved his hand, dismissing the sniper.

The Yasha closed his third eye as he stood to his feet. He placed his hand on the back of his chair as he turned to face Mizore and Harukaze.

“We’ll stop them. I already have a group near the stadium. We will use a jump to break across the tunnels between worlds and reach the Shime before things grow out of hand.” The Triad head explained.

The snow woman’s head snapped up and her flat expression gave a clearly questioning look.

“A jump? Jumps are illegal. Where did you get such a powerful tool?” The former SUG questioned. Wong chuckled, he supposed once on the side of the law, always.

“You want to save your friends, do you not?” he questioned. The snow woman gave a moment but nodded. “And I want to save my family. There is no time to question what the law perceives as right or wrong, we only have time to act on what we believe we are doing is right. And my right is to never allow my family to come to harm.” The leader proudly professed.

Mizore furrowed her brows and nodded.

“This is my belief to. I wish to protect my family.” The yuki onna spoke up. The ice woman had no qualms about rending anyone to get in her way.

Wong smile and held out his hand to Mizore. “Then let us go! Straight away, and end this conflict!” He vibrantly announced as Mizore took his hand and he led the two women into the connecting room.

“ _You idiots!”_ Hachimaru called over the radio. “ _Shirayuki can produce ice clones of herself!!”_ And apparently others as the situation dawned on the Captain. “ _Surround that building, let no one in or out! We have reports that the leader of the Wong family is currently boarding there on business, and Triad can never be conducting_ _good_ _business!”_ The badger youkai ordered.

Wong looked to the girls as the yasha dropped small black talisman, etched with white markings, onto the ground. The talisman lit up as the space around it twisted and deformed.

“Are you sure about this? Siding with the Triad will only drag you down.” The yasha warned with a grin.

The yuki onna eyed him with her aurora orbs. There was a banging outside on the room’s door. The guards called out for Wong, and for him to surrender peacefully. Mizore removed the magical item from her mouth and shrugged.

“After climbing so high, there’s nowhere else to go but down.” She popped the candy back into her mouth and stepped into the portal.

Harukaze grinned and patted Wong roughly on the shoulder.

“See you on the other side!” She laughed and hopped in backwards.

Wong shook his sleeve and slid several metal coins from his pocket which rolled out and formed into the shape of a short sword. The Yasha opened his third eye and stepped backwards into the portal. The door burst open as Wong’s blade struck the talisman, destroying it and sealing the portal. Hachimaru made his way to the room moments too late only to learn that the yasha used a Jump, but they were unsure if the yuki onna or accomplice were here, there was no evidence of their presence. The badger youkai growled.

“Search the hotel and get the security feeds from the cameras!” Hachimaru ordered.

At the Gakuen two motorcycles pulled up to the heavily sealed gates. Standing atop the gates was a large raven that cawed and flew away. On the figure on the red bike appeared to be female by the shape of the sleeveless, body hugging leather riding suit. She wore a red helm and black gloves. Her riding companion, on the black bike, wore a black helmet and a black, sleeveless vest with a dark navy shirt beneath. He turned to his partner and motioned his thumb up, indicating it best they get moving. The female nodded and revved up her bike and she and the male sped off. Haiji watched from the thing break in the curtain which he held back with his fingers.

The martial artist sighed and looked to the others.

“They left, but it will be best we hurry and meet Sun-senpai in the back. Everything’s ready. Are you sure about this Kurumu-chan?” The older male questioned.

Kurumu held her hand to her chest while she held Hana’s hand with her left.

“I have to get this letter to Tsukune. It may be our only chance. I’m sure Tsukune is already aware of what’s starting, and if we let them hold us apart like this we won’t stand a chance.” The succubus sighed.

Azami stepped forward and bowed her head.

“I will watch the children as if they were my own.” The mistress assured. “And when you see Yumi-chan, let her know that I said, no matter how family gets along, in the end all we have is each other.” The vampire mistress nodded her head; she would stay behind with Kenichi. They were from a time since passed; this was not their fight anymore.

Kurumu kissed Hana, Aya, and Akako in well wishing.

“You three, watch out for each other I’ll go and make sure to watch out for everyone else.” She promised as she turned and left.

The young succubus slipped her hand into Aya’s, seeking that familiar comfort for each time her mother left out the door for _work._ Hana wondered if her mother’s work would ever be finished. Aya laid her head against Hana’s and sighed. Akako took Aya’s free hand into his. The damphir looked to the young boy and tilted her head. He shook his to the negative, understanding their wish to know the truth, but he knew that the lies hurt so much less. There was a lot they could not understand, but they believed in their parents’ wishes for them to always be well.


	90. Confidence to Face the Future

Moka then began to laugh which confused the pair. The vampire's angelic voice rippled with a sardonic mirth as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I have since given up my title as an heiress to the vampire nation. You, on the other hand, are drunk on your power." She brushed her bangs from her face and glared at Taron with her ruby eyes. "Let me show you your place." She grinned, pressing her larger fangs against her lips.

Taron and Riled lunged at the vampire from both directions. She would not get in the way of their duty.

Rile’s youkai form stood at about six feet, excluding his long five foot tail. He wore the uniform typical to the Youkai Guard: a red shirt with a mark of his rank in black kanji and a full body Kevlar suit. Over his wrists he wore black, Kevlar encased bracers with spikes jutting from along the edge which could presumably stand as his. Three orange spines ran down the length of the back of his neck, and his long, tan-scaled snout stood discolored against his forest green scales. The youkai was agile and known to have had similar close quarter combat training as Akashiya Moka. Taron was of a slightly shorter height than his reptilian partner. He wore a black and grey camouflage patterned trench coat and a red shirt with kanji that read “First Lieutenant” and a Kevlar chest plate with grey, almost black cargo jeans. He had massive three-toe talons and claws which sat just as deadly looking. His golden-brown feathering tufted up into a shape reminiscent of lion’s ears and his beak was a bright yellow and curved to a dangerous, black hook.

Moka had stayed calm. Rile charged her from the back and Taron her front. She stood pincered on the narrow ledge, not that it seemed to matter to her. The woman seemed bored and not at all disturbed by the attacking males. She had grown more mature in her years, but that also meant her experience in keeping her cool advanced. In a split second Moka calculated the moment their attacks would land. With an expert show of acrobatics Moka grabbed the metal bar of the walkway’s grip and hoisted herself up, straight into the air like a national gymnast. She held her body arrow straight into the air on just one arm, pressuring the slightest bit of her youki to hold her steady. 

Rile and Taron realized they were about to collide, the vampire seeming to have completely disappeared until they realized she was on the bar. Before they could counter her movement they felt the split second killing intent bubble from the youkai and quickly shuffled back to prevent from striking the other. As Moka pushed off the bar and launched herself over Rile while the pair of Guards backed up. She landed in a crouch just behind the lizardman whose claws were audibly clicking against the grated black metal. The lights above them only illuminated short expanses of the pathway so they fought with their youkai senses. Moka was facing straight ahead and her left palm was settled on the walkway, her fingers curled between the zig-zagging links of soldered metal. Her silver ponytail had fallen forward and over her left shoulder as she dropped. Her right hand was held close to her chest for balance as she prepared her next move. It was all but instantaneous. The moment she hit the ground her muscles tensed and she threw back a straight kick to sweep passed the lizardman’s legs. She released her fingers from their grip and turned to do a complete rotation. She slammed her right palm against the catwalk floor and threw out both legs, but unfortunately Rile had felt her brush against his dragging tail and he jumped up, gripping either of his clawed feet against the banisters. Moka quickly retreated by rolling backwards into a crouching position, now facing the two youkai.

While Moka was stooped in her primary position, her back was turned to Taron. The sharpshooting youkai had reached into his trench coat to grab his handgun that sat holstered on a hip holster. He considered shooting the woman dead where she stood, but the gunshot would alert everyone in the stadium. Even though the noise of fans and the clamor of newscasters to what was believed to be a historic event, the gunshot’s echo would ricochet off the walls on stage and ring into the speakers. He could not risk a panic, even if there was a slight chance. Instead, when Moka rolled away from Rile he charged. The aerodynamic ayashi leaped over his partner as he threw off his trench coat as he fell into a rolling strike. Moka pushed to her feet and when Taron stretched out his deadly claws, the black claws glistening against the passing light, she flipped back. 

He dropped onto the catwalk and pulled back his strike just as it connected to the grates. Had he released his strength he could have done just as much damage and created a larger commotion. He knew Akashiya stood in the same situation. If she created a ruckus it could alert Guards in the stadium and possibly a riot had people realized the now wanted criminals of the castle were attempting to assassinate a King. Moka stood with a hand on her hip and the other dropped to her side as she took an open and lazy stance.

Taron looked up at the passive youkai heiress and was incensed. Even with them trying to create equality and peace in the world there were still Elitists like her who would kill their own fathers for a little power. Rile dropped from his position and stood behind Rile as the lizard demon turned to face Moka. Her ruby eyes looked to them with pity, an aggravating sense of confidence rippled from her body. Taron growled and squeezed his talons. He ripped out the piece of grating as he stood, the piece of metal still gripped between his tough talon-like fingers.

“How dare you look down on our cause. We know you kidnapped that Motoyoshi boy Akashiya, to further your own goals. We know you are connected to the Wong family and had the higore shipped into the city, why not, this was where it began after all, right, Akashiya Moka?” Taron dropped the piece of metal to the ground and it connected to its mother link with a loud clank. Moka had flinched against his accusation, but not enough to be noticed by the pair. “You thought you could use these abominations to become more powerful didn’t you? Because your sister could not succeed you thought you’d follow in her footsteps?!” The hawk youkai called out loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Moka turned her head from the demon. She pushed away his angry spouting. She was not the same girl she was when she was younger. She would not attack in anger or a fit of pride. That had never gotten her anywhere. It was only when she protected her family that she had ever felt a sense of satisfaction when defeating an enemy. When she could sigh in relief that they were safe in her presence again was the only time she was able to lower her defenses, even if for a moment. Suddenly her senses caught a spike of killing intent.

Werewolves were some of the fastest youkai in the world, but they typically harnessed this above S-Class Speed and strength under the intense aura of a full moon. There were youkai that easily rivaled or compared to a lycan’s speed, and one of those youkai faced her. She had forgotten. Much of her youki was pushed back by her own strength as she could not walk around with the threading aura of a daiyoukai especially when trying to sneak into a place where _that_ man was. She had not expected for him to be here so she had taken extra care to not use too much youki, but Taron was upon her, and Rile was slithering up behind him. The lizard’s claws could be heard scratching rhythmically against the metal ground as he shuffled behind his partner who had launched his entire body at Moka, using his strength, which was a medium for his land-speed and hurtled toward the vulnerable youkai.

Moka had left herself defenseless, and though it was a lure to her battle style, she was not at full power and could not simply leave herself open. The hawk youkai was right when he had stated it was a long time going since she has fought, but she was not in any way weak or unpracticed, but it had slipped her mind that their foes were anything but unrelenting. She threw up her hands, but the hawk was upon her and his talons inches from her stomach. Her heart drummed between her ears, and her body flooded with fear. Instinct welled up and she released a burst of youki. She had to protect her unborn child, because she wanted it. In fact it was not up to her father, mother, sisters, friends and not even Tsukune. It was up to her, it had always been up to her. 

She had, from the bottom of her heart, thanked her husband for his words, his love and his support. Without him to tear her away from her environment she was sure she would have gone back home that night, to her father’s cold embrace. She drove her youki into her legs and pushed off the ground, kneeing Taron in the chin as he came within range. Her knee drove into the bottom of the youkai’s mandible with shattering force, so much so that the beak’s keratin cracked. The damage sent the nerve endings in the bill into overdrive as pain raged through his body as he flew back, into Rile.

The force of impact was enough to knock Taron out and he landed right on top of Rile. Moka landed on the swaying grate and quickly recalled her youki, just as instantly as it had been sent out. 

“Taron!” Rile called as he shook his partner as the hawk’s tongue lolled from his beak. The lizardman calmed when he saw that Taron was only knocked out, but that only gave him a bigger problem. It was still an hour until the concert started. If Taron could not take out Ke Xin he would have to, but that meant he would have to defeat Moka.

What had been that youki he felt, was it Taron’s or Moka’s? He held up his claws and prepared for battle. Moka looked over to the lizardman, with one leg in on the ground and her knee still suspended in the air. Her arms hung out at her sides as balances and she glared down at the lizardman who now stood as the only remaining threat. 

The three Kings sat in their reserved seats and watched as the raving fans below cheered, anxiously awaiting the start of the concert. It was coming close as workers could be heard setting up the stage. Shuzen sat back in his seat with his hands on the arms of his chair and his cell phone in hand. He anxiously rolled the device in his palms and practically glared a hole into the drawn curtain. Down below all of the news casters were excitedly awaiting their chance to film the historic change in era. The Kings had revealed, days prior, that the concert was set up by the castle as a promise to unity of the two worlds and the call of the awakening of a new future. All of the revenue gathered at the ticket sales would be used to fund the building of chains of schools that taught acceptance. The middle Hades King laughed out as he bit onto his cigar and looked passed the slip of his hood with his shadowed face, and glowing eyes at Shuzen. 

Ridda had since fallen into a meditative state and crossed his hands over his lap to drown out the sounds of the boisterous crowds. Suddenly Shuzen stilled his movements. Had the other two felt that? Shuzen looked over to see as the old Middle King pulled a black felt-tip marker from his sleeve and stood up on his chair, leaning toward the massive winged lord to draw on his face. Shuzen had felt killing intent, but it was so fleeting, perhaps the idiots had succeeded in ridding him of Aono, permanently, at least he thought so until another youki ripped across the air. Shuzen’s leg began to shake as he realized it had not been his imagination. He felt a powerful and familiar killing intent. It was Moka’s youki. He squeezed his cell phone in hand in an attempt to calm himself but it was too much pressure and he crushed the tiny device. What was Moka doing at the concert, had she come with that… boy, who took her away? 


	91. Shattered Tune

Ke Xin stood in her dressing room staring despondently at her own reflection. Standing on the dresser were the two Kamatachi twins. The sickle weasels sadly furrowed their brows and looked to each other. The muted cries of the crowds could be easily heard even as far deep in the concrete lined halls she was in. The young woman wore a bare-back red dress that ran down to the ground. The dress was decorated with vine-shaped patterns of green and gold. Slits ran down the sides of the gown baring her pale legs. One either of her thighs she wore black carter belts that had silk strips of cloth running to the ground. The train of the dress was frilled and on it was embroidered the tail of a dragon which curled up to her back. The dragon pattern was curled in on itself and held tightly to a pearl orb that glittered against the light when she moved. 

Her long, peach colored hair was twisted in a ponytail that side at either side of her head like pigtails but the hair was curled around her neck and over her shoulders, it was brained and put to lie down the middle of her chest. When she turned around Sumiiro and Akacha stood in front of the door in their human forms. Sumiiro had the black hair with white stripes and wore a black suit that matched his twin. Both wore their collared shirts open and sunglasses over their amber eyes. Akacha had brown hair with white stripes, tied back in the same fashion of his twin. Ke Xin turned her eyes away from the pair.

“Ke Xin,” Sumiiro began. “You don’t have to go through with this if it’s hard…” He reached out to touch her hand which was crossed in front of her but she flinched, which caused Sumiiro’s reach to retreat.

The twin brothers looked to each other sadly than to Ke Xin. Her eyes were turned to the floor and no longer had shining beauty they once held. She held her head turned away, and the sickle weasel twins had a better view of her necklace that she always wore around her neck. It was a cold chain with a small silver musical note hanging from it. It as a gift from the man she called her older brother. He was always away at work so was unable to stay by her side. They sadly noted her reaction when she had learned of her brother’s fate. 

Sumiiro and Akacha had lived at Ke Xin’s family home for much of their lives. The twin youkai had been kidnapped from their home in Japan and were shipped to the mainland of China as indentured servants for higher class youkai nobles to own. The pair were clever and bright. They were able to escape their captors, but had known little of their new environment. In their youkai forms they were looked to by the humans as pests and they were quick to learn to stick to their human forms, but everywhere they went they were hunted down like animals. To survive Sumiiro, the eldest of the pair, had decided it was best to survive with the same rules they had learned in feral territory. Akacha agreed with his brother and the pair went about stealing what they needed and soon became entangled with the human law enforcers. Every night the two had to travel to the outskirts of the Chinese city to the slums to bed. One day Sumiiro and Akacha raced down a busy street after stealing some fish from an open market.

Akacha tripped on the cluttered sidewalk and tumbled to the ground. Sumiiro turned his head to call to his brother but slammed into what felt like a tree and he too was thrown to the ground. Their faces were dirtied by their escape and clothes were obviously worn and becoming small on the growing pair. Akacha scrambled to his feet and scooped up his fish. He sauntered over to Sumiiro who was still looking up at the man he ran into. Akacha followed the fearful look in his brother’s eyes. Towering over most of the native residents was a large, muscular man with scruffy black hair that reached down to his shoulder blades. Across his face were several scars on his cheek, one of which cut across his cheek. It looked like an animal’s claws had ripped into his skin and healed over. He wore a fitting pair of jeans and a dark blue collared shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his chest where another scar stood visible against his skin. He wore a silver earring on his ear that looked like a animal’s paw. The pair jumped at the sound of the police’s whistles behind them. The pair shook fearfully and jumped up to run, but the collar’s of their shirt was grabbed by the man. Sumiiro and Akacha struggled but they were small, no older than ten years of age, and could not reach anything as the kicked and grasped.

The man shushed them harshly and hid them behind his back like a pair of sausages, which they felt was demeaning. The officers hand come up to the man as the fish were discarded in front of him, and asked if he had seen two troublemakers. Sumiiro and Akacha were assured that he would hand them in, but to their surprise he said he had not seen them and even offered to pay for what they had stolen from the fish shop. He also promised he would scold them if he ever caught them, as they were a known nuisance in the particular part of town. The man paid the officers and picked up the fish. When the officers were out of sight the man carried the boys, and the fish off down the street.

“H-hey, let us go!” The twins cried out and struggled.

“Don’t you git all wriggly on me. Ya owe me fer buyin’ these fish for ya.” He remarked, and they stilled.

Soon they made it to a bus stop and the man set them down. It seemed abandoned, and there were almost no people around. Many seemed to be sleeping on the streets or sitting around loitering. The man crouched down so he was face to face with the pair and held the fish out to them.

“I’m guessing you’re the Kamatachi twins.” He questioned, to their horror. Had they finally been caught by a hunter and not realized it?! The man chuckled, which only confused the pair. “Dun worry none, but since you do owe me fer getting ya outta trouble, I think there’s something ya can do for me, that’ll get you out of it with them pesky no-goods. Whaddya say?” He asked with a grin.

The twins looked to each other than to the man. For such a scary looking fellow he was rather nice, at least compared to everyone else they have met so far. Reluctantly the twins nodded and the man stood to his feet.

“That’s good than, makes my place a lil easier. By the way, I’m Morioka Uboku. Ima Hunter.” He grinned. “But don’t worry, not that kind.” He assured.

He motioned for them to follow him, and though hesitant, Sumiiro and Akacha followed their savior. It had been a long walk but they had finally made it to large gated apartment complex. After a short talk with the suited guards, in which Uboku had pointed to the boys, they nodded and had the gates opened. The scruffy boys were quick to follow their guardian passed the gates. The property itself was amazing. Men in similar suits led guard dogs around the perimeter and constantly kept watch. Lighted fountains lined the front of the complex and two armed guards stood at the entrance. 

Uboku casually greeted them as he walked in, two scared looking boys following in behind him. Uboku called for the cook to take their well earned fish and ready them some sashimi. The larger male mentioned something about going up to see the _princess._ Sumiiro and Akacha followed the older male onto an elevator, which was quite a new, and nerve wrecking, experience for the former forest dwellers. Uboku seemed calm and relaxed with his hands in his pocket. The twins looked to him than to each other and grinned as they copied his stance. Uboku opened an eye and looked to the kamatachi twins and chuckled to himself. 

Well dressed servers met Uboku when he got off the elevator with the boys and they were ushered into the bathing rooms where the boys were unwillingly bathed and dressed by hand-maids. Uboku waited in the hall, leaning on the wall across from the washroom door. When the door opened the older male perked up and was glared down by the two boys. They now wore matching changshan of blue, trimmed with gold.

“Not cool.” They gripped and folded their hands over their chests. Uboku snickered and snorted out with laughter. “Jerk!” They cried.

The man held his stomach and waved his hand.

“My bad, my bad. Ahahaha, come on! There’s someone I want ya to meet.” He wiped a tear from his eye and started down the hall followed by the pair.

Soon they came to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a large, two door entrance. The pale pink door sat comfortably on the maroon carpet and pale peach wallpaper that lined the luxurious apartment. Uboku pushed the door open and the pair were shocked to see the most glorious bedroom they had ever set eyes upon, it was a first time in any case, but even so it was like a small house in itself. A large canopy bed sat on one end and a wall scroll of beautifully painted animals lined the wall. Stuffed animals sat piled, taking up a good corner of the room. In the middle sat a young girl about their age. She wore a pink cheongsam, the female equivalent to their robes. She had floor-length hair, which was tied in a twisting tail of hair. Sitting in a rocking chair beside her was a man in a white suit and magenta collared shirt. His right leg was crossed over his left, and he held a small book between his fingers, his thumb holding the page which he had been reading before the interruption. The kamatachi twins looked to the man. He had very strange, chilling eyes. They were sure he was not a human and it clearly showed. Did that mean everyone else was a youkai? The weasels were sure the ones downstairs were human.

“These are the ones?” The man sitting in the rocker questioned as he glanced up to Uboku.

“Yep.” Uboku motioned to the twins who hid behind his legs and stared at the girl who had hid by the leg of the man.

The man in the white suit stood to his feet and the girl further clung to his leg. He folded his arms behind his back and leaned over a bit at the boys.

“My, my, a healthy pair of kamatachi, what a rare sight.” He chuckled to the boy’s surprise. They were typically called Kamatachi as it was their surnames, but they were positive he knew they were sickle weasels. “I am Yoshii Kiria. I am a friend to this girl’s father and the man who has just bought your contract from the Miu family, you are now my servants.” He chuckled.

“What!?” Sumiiro seethed as he jumped back with Akacha. The twins held out their hands, shoulder to shoulder and their arms turned to large sickles. “So you tricked us ossan!” Akacha accused.

Uboku laughed and leaned back with the bubbling of his mirth. “Man Kiria yer a rough player, come on, don’t be a turd!” Uboku wiped the tears from the edges of his eyes, so easily amused. 

Kiria chuckled and brushed a strand of white hair from his face and nodded. The twins looked to each other in confusion and back to the crazy looking adults in the room.

“Forgive me for my misplaced joke.” Kiria said, not once changing his calm, serious expression. “You see it was my intention to find you and remove you from the care of the Miu Hunters before my enemies realized what it was they had.” Kiria explained as he placed his hand on top of the young girl’s head.

Kamatachi were a feral type of youkai who were fiercely loyal to their masters, which were almost always female, and lived for battle. Their speed with their sickles could easily be compared to a lycan’s speed and a vampire’s ability to control youki. After the great war many years ago many of the kamatachi clans were destroyed by deforestation and foreign youkai born diseases that easily affected their constitutions. Hunters, as they are known, are those who trade and import youkai and youkai world paraphernalia between the worlds illegally.

“This is my dear friend’s daughter, Wong Ke Xing.” Kiria offered as he ushered the young girl to step in front of her. She crossed her arms behind her back and shyly looked at the boys. She put her sleeves to her mouth and smiled.

“Onii-sama said new friends were coming to visit…d-do you want to come play with me in the garden?” The girl batted her eyes shyly, not sure if the new visitors would reject her seemingly rude offer. She looked up to Kiria and he nodded.

The boys lowered their arms and dispelled their sickles and looked to Uboku. The older man chuckled and waved his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Kiria bought off your contracts but he isn’t the type to want those sorta things. Go on, from now on this is your home.” The scar-cheeked male said with a grin.

The twins looked to Ke Xin and nodded to her offer. She smiled and excitedly gasped. She walked over to them and took their hands in hers.

“What’s that around your neck” Akacha asked. “It’s pretty.” Sumiiro added.

Ke Xin blushed and brightened up. “It was a gift from onii-sama because he always works overseas!” Her voice called back as the three disappeared down the hall.

Uboku looked to Kiria who seemed to be deep in thought.

“Yo,” The werewolf called. “You really okay with that?” He motioned his head back toward where the children scampered off to. Kiria looked away and took his seat back on the rocking chair. 

The young ayashi opened his book and sat it on his lap. “Whether or not I am sure, Ke Xin needs the protection only a kamatachi can provide, also the company that I cannot.” He added. “Worry yourself not Morioka.” The youkai glanced up to the werewolf who chuckled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. Kiria and Uboku look up toward the entrance to see none other than Hokuto standing. He looked troubled and considered if he should speak or not as he looked over his black-rimmed glasses at the werewolf.

“It’s alright Hokuto; this is Fubuki Chiyori’s cousin.” The ayashi offered. Hokuto hesitated for another moment but nodded.

“It seems that the Academy is under attack.” Hokuto glanced to Uboku who furrowed his brows than looked to Kiria. “We have evidence that the Kinpaku Clan from the second branch started it under the order of Kinpaku Ikari, Kinpaku Kuyou’s father. It seems someone has slipped information that Aono Tsukune was responsible for his death.” Hokuto paused and Kiria knew he had more to say…

“Hokuto, it’s alright.” Kiria stood to his feet and nodded.

“It seems that Miyabi’s team and head assassin have been sent to the Northern Shelves into Lukos Mountains, the Fubuki and Morioka territory.” The hybrid finally admitted.

Uboku clenched his hands into fists and growled in his throat, only for it to bubble out when Kiria placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Morioka, I will take you to your village.” The ayashi offered.

“Eh?” The wolf sputtered. “What about that kid? I thought you had it out for him?” Werewolves were particular about their prey so it infuriated them when someone else would go after their kill.

Kiria chuckled and shook his head. Hokuto cleared his throat as the ayashi calmly walked toward the doors.

“If Tsukune-san was so easily defeated,” Hokuto began with nothing but admiration in his voice. “Then Kiria would have not been so interested in him in the first place.” He nodded. “Come, shall we go?” Hokuto bowed his head.

Uboku relented and gave a nod. His clan came first. Kiria, Hokuto and the lycan reached the roof where the helicopter sat waiting. Fubuki Chiyori stood atop the roof and watched as the men stepped from the stairwell onto the blacktop. The city sounds were muted by the whirring of the chopper blades. The young werewolf woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Chiyori’s eyes were a deep gold color and she had long, chocolate brown hair that was rapped over her shoulders and braided down her chest. She wore a black shawl over her body, and a red, bare-back dress with green and gold patterns that were shaped similarly to vines. The long train of the dress served as the dragon’s tail, the design embroidered into the back of her clothing, covered by the shawl. Chiyori was Ke Xin’s mother, because of she and her husband were of different origins, Ke Xin was automatically recognized as an Outcast because of her mixed blood, but the mother believed that the world would perhaps change for Ke Xin because of Kiria’s hard work and the hard work of those in the Middle Shelves of Nippon’s Barriers.

“Ne, baka.” Chiyori called, only for Uboku to immediately whip around and hold up his fists. The werewolf male grinned and held up two lewd hand gestures and dropped his arms to his side. Chiyori chuckled and walked up to him. She smiled warmly, than pinched his ear and dragged him down to her shorter height as he winced and stammered in pain. “Don’t get into any trouble alright? You don’t always have to fight.” She said warned with concern.

Uboku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Same goes for you Chiyori. Don’t tell pop or Haru ‘kay? It’ll break their hearts an’ I ain’t wanna do that to ‘em ‘speacilly after Gin-chan.” She frowned.

Chiyori looked away, but she understood her cousin’s plight. She looked to him and smiled warmly.

“She was always awfully attached to you two you know.” She rubbed salt in the wounds.

Uboku gripped his hands over his chest in mock pain and flashed another lewd gesture before racing toward the waiting helicopter laughing and waving his arms. The helicopter took off, now that all the passengers were finally boarded. Down in the gardens Ke Xin, Sumiiro and Akacha sat sitting on a yard table, drawing. The two boys drew memories from their forest home, and Ke Xin opted to making musical scales bordering childish sketches of her onii-sama and her holding hands. Guards stood around the yards keeping an eye on the children and soon the helicopter passed overhead. The children looked up and followed the vehicle as it took off.

“What’s that?” The kamatachi twins questioned. They looked to Ke Xin only to see her frown and delve back into her drawing.

“Onii-sama went to work again.” She responded sadly.

The boys frowned and leaned back. They kicked their legs against the chair and sighed.

“Hey!” Sumiiro called as he and Akacha leaned forward. Ke Xin looked up to the young boys curiously.

“Don’t be sad.” Akacha offered. “We’re your friends too yanno.” They said in unison. Ke Xin blushed and nodded. She smiled brightly and giggled.

She returned to her drawing, more happily than before, and so did the boys. Ke Xin began to hum a familiar song she somehow seemed to remember just then. It was a song her father had taught her before he went out to business. He very much liked music and always told her that it made his heart happy. He had told her that when she sang he could no longer understand why his enemies were ever enemies to begin with. Perhaps if she had sung more, her father would have come home.

Back in the dressing room Sumiiro and Akacha took Ke Xin’s hands into their own. She looked up to her precious friends who grinned smugly.

“As if we’d ever let anything happen to our _hime_ -chan!” Sumiiro assured. Akacha nodded and laughed, his brother taking the same expression. “We’re here to protect Ke Xin and we believe in her.” Akacha ensured.

Ke Xin felt tears at the edges of her eyes. The twins took on serious expressions as they looked to her from over their sunglasses.

“Nii-chan and ossan aren’t the types to give up and if this is how Ke Xin will stop the fighting between everyone than we will be her shields!” They gasped when Ke Xin pulled them into hugs. 

She sniffled and chuckled out. “You guys are baka, but I love you two and thank you for always being there for me.” She said in a soft voice that seemed to flutter like the strings of a harp. “I’ll continue what onii-sama started… I won’t do what those guys want. I’m going to sing _Dongbei Yaolan Qu,_ just like I used to sing for father.” She stood back and took a deep breath. 

Sumiiro and Akacha grinned and nodded at their best friend’s confidence.


	92. Cacophony of Memories

_During his graduation speech, having graduated with honors for his extracurricular activities with the school, the young human revealed to the school his true intensity as a human student. The entire auditorium fell silent as Tsukune continued his oration._

“ _I’d like to thank my teachers for never giving up on me. Though sometimes too much for me to handle they were always passionate about their lessons.” He chuckled as he referred to a certain mathematical teacher. “You always gave me a chance to make up my work. I know I wasn’t the best student, or hardest worker. Being human I had a lot of disadvantages, but…” He brushed back his tassel and looked to the front crowd._

_There, in their black and red graduation gowns were the girls as they looked up proudly to their precious friend. Tsukune looked to Moka’s emerald eyes and smiled warmly at his girlfriend. Moka nodded her head encouragingly, tears at the edges of her eyes. She felt happiness well in her heart at not only the courage he had to admit not only to himself but the school of what he had believed a weakness for so long, but had proven that humans and youkai could indeed get along._

“… _I want to work toward a future where the Gakuen is no longer needed.” Gasps filled the auditorium as murmurs rose from the once silent crowds of graduating youkai. Tsukune smiled and leaned back from the podium. “I want a future where no one has to hide their true selves, and where we can stand side by side as equals.” Though there were a few reluctant, Tsukune’s speech received a standing ovation._

_After his speech his classmates greeted him and boasted that they were closest to Tsukune and knew him best, but silently, everyone knew the ones closest to him, and who truly knew him was his harem._

**Have you ever felt that humble feeling of despair when you reach the end of that hall and find that no was there waiting for you, though you heard them call, and though you came running: you find yourself facing an impassable wall, that seems to taunt you with your failures** _**.** _

_After the graduation ceremony the Tsukune and the girls decided it best they pack their belongings so they could enjoy the festivities designed by the school’s head as a going away party for all the alumnae. Though Tsukune’s parents were unable to attend, much like Moka’s, they were not alone. They had Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and even Gin-senpai had come to the celebration._

_Far away, deep in the Southern Shelf, a manor, which sat by the edge of a cliff, ominously overshadowed the craggy meadows that lay laden with fog and death. Shuzen had grown weary with his second eldest daughter. With his more capable daughter overseas, he had found himself continuously in need to relying on Shuzen Kahlua. As of late she has grown more obstinate when it came to completing her duties. She would question this, and refuse that. Kahlua had watched as she hurt her siblings in a way she could never take back._

_It had been her that had leaked to Aono Tsukune’s cousin of the questionable nature of the Gakuen. With the hook baited Kyouko had urged her aunt and uncle to return Tsukune to the safety of the human world. Shuzen had ordered Kahlua to separate that boy from those girls who were quickly becoming an ever-present thorn in his side. She had done so without question, but when he continued to target Tsukune by transferring Tentare from her original position overseas to the Mihara Highschool the silver-haired youkai had slowly begun to question her father’s motives. Tsukune was favored by one of the Hades Kings, and had shown considerable prospect as an ally. Kahlua had begged her father to leave it be._

_It was not right to force Moka to leave the school and return home, just as she has found her place. But Shuzen did not want Moka to find a place beside her position by him. He wanted the power she held within her blood above all else, and soon began to realize that Kahlua was now ensnared in that boy’s abilities. He had no strength, he was weak and fragile, easily killed, but his power of speech seemed to have an eerie effect over others’ will. When Kahlua had refused to further partake in her sibling’s growing agony the vampire lord sought to rid himself of all further obstacles. Pretending to bend to his daughter’s whims, he sent Kahlua to the Lukos Mountains of the Northern Shelf and search for a special herb there he said was called higore. It was a special medicine; Shuzen explained to his naïve daughter, that the company was planning to genetically mass produce for furthered profits._

_He was prepared to take the life of even his precious daughters if it meant reaching his goal. Using the information he held of Kuyou’s killer, which he kept on hand as leverage, he contacted Kinpaku Ikari, head of the First Branch of Fairy Tale and father to Kinpaku Kuyou. The head of the yoko clan was incensed. He had poured millions into the school so it could become a tool to gather soldiers for his goal, but Mikogami had changed all that. This odd man, with a peculiar influence seemed to carry a connection not the Hades Kings. He was enraged, as the priest was meant to stand by his side, but he was betrayed. The two began to plot their revenge against Aono Tsukune. The pair of S-class had decided they would destroy the infernal academy and showed them once and for all where they stood. They had synchronized their attack with the “backup” that would suddenly join Kahlua in the Mountains and aggravate the lycan clans of the territory._

**It was on that day, I remembered a terrible feeling which carried through the skies and engulfed them in a sea of flames and torment. I dare never repeat the things I saw on that day, for even now it haunts me in my dreams. With all my bravado, I was unable to protect those who would certainly lead us toward a new future.**

_They had been fooled into thinking Yoshii Kiria had been part of the devastating attack. It was only later that they found out it was not Kiria but a Doppelganger, one which had sought retribution for the years wasted in the rehabilitation center. The masterful thief had easily broken passed the school’s defenses. He had remembered how the girls humiliated him, so he would return the favors tenfold. He was sure to lure out the youngest of Tsukune’s group first. While the Doppelganger went on ahead, he left his lackeys to deal with Kokoa and Yukari. The young vampire and witch had always had a close relationship, far more than the others could have surmised. When they were lured from the festivities by a falsified call from the eldest of the group: Toujyou Ruby, they was baited into a close quarters trap. In the scuffle Kokoa had accidentally swung Morning Star Kou too far out. The red head was unable to reel the massive weapon head back on its chain before it landed and crushed Yukari’s arm. Though the pair managed to fend off the intruders, they had to retreat when more ayashi arrived at the scene. Yukari had been unable to continue as she slowly fell into shock from the damaged ligament._

_The next to be attacked was Shirayuki Mizore, of the black and white duet. The white ace was unable to defend herself from the intruder’s encroachment. Much of this took place during the later eve of the celebration. Tsukune had gone to bed early as he would have a busy morrow preparing for his return home. Kurumu and Moka were too excited to sleep so had decided on a bit of late night training. Moka had been allowed to use the Belmont one last time as she would be without her true form for a time. Ruby had just left the offices after Moka and Kurumu entered Paradise. The witch had to deliver some reports to Mikogami before the stroke of midnight._

_The witch was ambushed and the school was now surrounded by Fairy Tale and its minions. Soon Kurumu and Moka made their way from Paradise into the Chairman’s office. As they walked into the eerily silent halls of the usually boisterous school, the sounds of what was once merriment had turned into shouts of combat. The silver-haired youkai and blue-haired mistress of the night felt uneasy as they made their way, shoulder against shoulder, down the darkened halls. The sounds of screams bounced off the empty corridor walls and surrounded them like a bad dream. The Belmont was still tightly wrapped around the vampire’s leg, beneath her skirt. The silver-haired woman quickly found herself worried about Tsukune. He was still recovering, not from the wound to his body, but more the psychological wound of allowing his guard to drop and almost getting them hurt. She always believed that his reasonings were convoluted and sometimes so selfless that he would one day find himself at the foot of a terrible card of fate, but in that sense she could reason that it was the worry she carried for her lover. As she turned down the hall with Kurumu still at her side and the tension almost visible in the air, she sensed it. The familiar presence of a being only her outer self had met once before._

_In the darkness they could sense the killing intent. The pair were unaware the presence they felt was but that of a copy-cat, but the youki was real enough for them to believe that in front of them stood the most insidious and darkly intelligent member of Fairy Tale: Yoshii Kiria. Kurumu’s urgent response to his presence was enough for the vampire to act. In truth no one had ever faced Kiria’s strength before. He had always fought intermediately and from the sidelines. Though the vampire knew not of what was going on, she recognized that he was there for blood and not to talk. Had they known what they do now, back then, perhaps they could have seen the trap set up by the unpredictable force of greed, hate, and envy. Though coupled with the fact that the two youkai women were exhausted from their festivities and late night training, Kiria’s power was still overwhelming within the body of the copycat._

_The bond they shared was strong. Between Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune one could never say they misunderstood one another. Though trepidation lied within their relationship, what relationship did not have its troubles and difficulties due to individuality, culture, and beliefs? The bond they shared was much deeper than just a surface relationship. They shared a connection that reached to the soul and a fierce worry for the others safety. Even in his deep, almost dead sleep the human male, cursed by the blood of a vampire, and forced to seal the nature of his Ghoulish self; he awoke to the feeling of his blood boiling within his veins._

_It was the cry of his mate. She was in danger and he was called to action. Without a second thought, the messily dressed boy, who had fell exhausted to the face of his bed, blindly raced from the dorms to the school. His bare feet cut against the gravel and gnarled branches that snapped from the dead trees above. His heart thudded against his throat, and his senses were mute against the feeling of pebbles digging into his soles and the bones as the splintered beneath the weight of his panicked steps. A familiar scream broke through, on to the path. The gates of the Academy’s entrance path, which lead toward the cemetery, had been knocked from their hinges, with such force that even the marble stone they were drilled into had chipped and chucked off, discarded into weed covered the ground below._

“ _Moka!” He immediately responded to his endangered koibito and raced into the field of tombstones._

_It had been where Kurumu and Moka had once faced Kiria before with his two minions._

“ _Moka!” He called out again with greater urgency in his voice._

“ _Tsukune!” Moka finally responded as she began to realize the calls were not forced delusions of her panicked mind. Had she not been so relieved of Tsukune’s well being she would have chastised herself for behaving so imperceptibly before an enemy. Screams filled the night sky as students fought to protect their home and their friends against the insurgent enemy._

_While the students of the Gakuen struggled to protect their small, overwhelmed patch of territory, in the Lukos Mountains another group fought to protect their land from intruders. As Kahlua reached border that lie between the Morioka and Fubuki territories a lone lycan guard approached her from behind. He was a tall, werewolf with fire-red fur. The patch of fur on his chest was a cream white and the silver, animal-paw earring on his triangular ears sparkled when the cartilage twitched with stimulation._

“ _How dare ya tread on our land Vampire. Have ya any shame, or sense a courtesy filthy bloodsucker. Step off before I mow ya down, clear offa this cliff.” He was a rough spoken lycan, and his eyes burned with a fire of confidence._

_From behind the large wolf stepped Hokuto. Kiria sat off in the corner, casually reading a book as his two allies faced their adversary._

“ _I meant no harm, I only came seeking higore.” The silver-haired vampire pleaded, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight._

_The very word brought rage to Uboku, who was the guarding of the nest. Kahlua had been purposefully misinformed by her father. The higore were a sacred and dangerous creature, guarded by the werewolves of the Lukos Mountains for generations. Uboku cracked his knuckles and Hokuto used his index finger to push his glasses back against the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the vampire and her foolish endeavor._

“ _Tsk tsk tsk.” He teased as he shook his finger in the air. Kahlua took a step back and gripped her hand to her chest as she carefully gauged the pair’s strength. “I am impressed you know what higore are, but you will not leave this mountain alive with that information Miss Shuzen.” Hokuto seemed calm._

_Kahlua was not sure if he felt as several operatives from the lower branches of Fairy Tale began to gather around the scattered province, but was sure it mattered not, for the silent, white-haired male seemed one who could easily over power the werewolf and ayashi before her. It was not as if Kiria was expressing any of his youki, he was, after all, the head of her combat division for a reason. Was her father aware Kiria was acting out of orders, or had he planned this because of her growing defiance to his plans?_

_Unfortunately Shuzen could not foresee the variables of the possible preparation of a coup de tat. He believed himself all powerful, and that no one would dare stand against him, but Kiria was not like the others who feared him. Kiria saw Shuzen as nothing more than a sideshow, worthless entertainment that was in dire need of being canceled permanently. Shuzen had sent Kiria to locate two kamatachi that would further his strength behind the veil of his seat as Hades King, but the ayashi had double crossed him and used his influence ion the Wong Family to purchase the two slaves and essentially free them into the care of his imouto._

_The smaller divisions had started attacking the provinces before Kahlua arrived at the designated location where a cluster of higore would lie. Shuzen ha d expected the Guardian of the Higore to hold off Kahlua until the divisions arrived to finish them both off. Battle ensued betwixt the three youkai. Kiria watched, until the soldiers of Fairy Tale arrived from the base provinces and reached the peak of the higore nest clusters. As ordered the soldiers blindly attacked all present, but they hesitated. They had seen Kiria and watched as the young, white-haired youkai closed his book. Hokuto took his hybrid form and lunged at the soldiers and soon the entire mountain top was filled with debris, youki, and destruction._

“ _Run Tsukune!” The silver-haired daiyoukai cried out in agony. She had been hurled through several headstones and Kurumu lay to the side, battered, bruised and bloodied._

_It was as if the barrier was falling in around them as students screamed, battles raged and the scent of blood filled the air. Moka was barely able to hold herself up. Kiria’s strength was overwhelming and her exhaustion ran thick. Moka feared for Tsukune because if she was this weak against Kiria after the exertion of training, than she could not imagine how Tsukune would be after everything weighing on his shoulders from the week. A trickle of blood dripped from Kiria’s mouth as he wiped away the vampire’s blood from his lips. Moka was one her knees and held her neck in shame. Had her pride allowed it, and had her body been able to do just a little more, she would have perhaps sobbed out at the violation. Tsukune could not hear the taunting words from the doppelgangers lips. He did not know what Kiria was, but at that moment he did not care. All he knew was that the ayashi was a lap dog for Fairy Tale and he had touched what was rightfully his. When the young human questioned holding Moka as a possession, his ghoul replied simply._

“ **Mine.”** _The dark gurgle of his inner youkai was unmistakable._

_Through the constant sealings, and the painful battles and tense training, nothing could have prepared them, or Tsukune, for this final bout of transformation. Much like Hokuto, to control the foreign blood sealed within his body, took years of training and determination, but unlike Hokuto, Tsukune took but a year and a half. There was perhaps only one who could tell you why Tsukune choose that moment to transform. His Holy Lock’s remaining seal cracked and released the immeasurable youki that had been held back for nearly two years. To the eyes of an outsider it looked as if his possessiveness had gotten the better of him, his selfish wish to protect the girls had forced him to the brink. As Moka watched Tsukune beat the doppelganger senseless and stood when his enemy lay wasted she found the strength to push to her feet, if only from the use of her sheer will power. She softly called to her mate, not sure if her voice rang clear in the muddled and violent mind set of the Ghoul. Blood red eyes caught claret filled with tears._

_The Ghoul’s body had superheated, and with veins still crying in need, he tackled his maker to the ground. Moka could no longer feel any pain, so when her body hit the ground she ignored the spot that would become a painful welt later. Exhausted, wishing she could just fall from what felt like a nightmare, she turned her head from her fiendish mate. The tears finally rolled from her candied eyes and down her pale, dirtied cheeks into the sand and blood covered ground. She felt so much shame, so much resentment for crying in the arms of the mate that no longer was. She would die in his arms, in a twisted wish to fall against his embrace, even in her end. He had inexorably beaten the copycat to death, mercilessly._

_Kurumu watched helplessly as her precious friend beat their enemy to death, much like he had done with Midou. She could not cry out, her body wrecked with indescribable pain. She could only watch as her best friend was taken into the fiend’s embrace, his deadly fangs at the nape of Moka’s vulnerable neck. Moka’s had tightened against the loose fabric of Tsukune’s shirt and she squeezed her eyes closed in preparation for his attack, but nothing came. The beast cooed against her neck and brushed his warm lips against her cooler skin. She sighed and fell limp in his embrace, wholly trusting him to her fate. He bit into her neck, but not in the violent way she had been expecting. He injected the excess energy in his body into her worn out body. She passed out in his arms, only for him to follow suit moments after. If not for the Ghoul’s act, Moka would have perhaps suffered being bed ridden for weeks, but at the time she was unknowingly pregnant with the fetus of her unborn child and this could have drastically affected the still developing fetus. Ghoul’s instinctual act of protection, and his need to protect his maker and mate, had saved the life of their unborn child in the long run._

_Atop the Lukos Mountains, the storms of battle had finally cleared, just as those who remained, disgracefully fled from battle, the students more than they could handle, but one member, watching from the shadows, Kinpaku Ikari, had seen the boy with the heiress. He was the human male his son spoke of with such hate before being killed by this strength he seemed to exude. He carried the vampire’s curse. With this he could gain leverage over Shuzen, but the yoko would be mistaken. Ikari underestimated Shuzen’s brutality and strength and as soon as he revealed the information, the vampire lord killed him in cold blood. In truth, Kuyou had not been killed by Aono, but more controllable defeated: beaten to a pulp._

_With Ikari dead, Shuzen had one more card to play against Aono, two more if he counted the human woman rescued by the restored yoko. When Kuyou returned, Shuzen had regrettably, informed the boy that Aono had slain his father using human tactics and tools. With Shuzen turning the wheels of hate and deceit, there were none who would find peace. Even from the Northern Shelf Shuzen had received the news of Kahlua’s death and the death of the Higore Guardian. Taron had given the killing shot that slew the empathetic temptress and fearless lycan. The forests were set ablaze and a cluster of higore were transported into Kyoto under the ruse that the Dark Lord Shuzen had confiscated the parasites from inter-barrier smugglers. He had made it priority for the Kings to locate a suitable individual to find the higore before it fell into the hands of those that remained in Fairy Tale, or perhaps someone much worse._

_Taron’s transport was intercepted by a powerful being in a white kitsune mask. And thus the hunt to find the higore, which had been stolen by “reputed” members that remained from the fallen Fairy Tale, began. Shuzen had it all figured out and tied all of his loose ends. Or so he thought._

_Months after Moka had come home to stay a time. Perhaps his well laid plans had been unnecessary, but when she revealed her pregnancy he could only guess who had a hand in it. He would not allow his plans for revenge be soiled by his own blood. He demanded Moka abort the child in his rage, but his course of action backfired, and perhaps set into motion the tools of his defeat._

_No one had known Kiria and Hokuto were at the scene at Mount Lukos. Both and come and gone without a trace. There had been no evidence either as after the raid Lukos’ forests were razed to the ground._


	93. First Verse

Ke Xin made her way out of her dressing room and high above the stage Moka continued to fend off Rile. Tsukune had made his way out of the service tunnel and slid into backstage, but he met with obstruction. Several guards had caught him making his way from the tunnels onto the main stage. They tried to stop the Envoy, but with no luck as he managed, in a few swift motions, to knock the security officers out. He rushed to the end of the stage, but slid to a halt when he felt her youki. He looked above, only to see his wife standing upon the precarious walk, fighting on of his comrades. Before Tsukune was able to call to her, Rile charged. His reptilian fist met with her forearm as she fell to a more defensive stance. Tsukune knew Moka’s fighting style and was well aware that she had something planned. Had he called to her he would have broken her concentration. Instead, he concentrated on the familiar youki in the background. He turned his eyes toward the heavy curtain. He inched toward the barrier of cloth and peered through the folds of the fabric. At the edge of the stage he spotted Ruby and Gin. 

Outside the stadium, one after another, black vans pulled into the filled parking lots, settling in the middle of the roads and reserved spots at high enough speeds that they left marks on the black face with skids of burned rubber as they skid to a stop. Standing all along the fire zones that surrounded the sidewalk that circled the stadium were limousines. Sitting in the back seat with the door wide open was Wong FonFon. His leg lazily leaned out, the flat of his slipper pressed to the pavement. The Chinese youkai casually raised his arm and pulled back the sleeve of his robe to check his watch. He smirked when the large, tattooed faced man stepped to the door and bowed. Wong stepped out of the limo and looked across to the vans. The sound of slamming doors could be heard as the sliding side compartments of the vans were forced open.

Otanashi Sun leaned her head out of the driver side of one of the van. Her crystal eyes met with the charcoal orbs of the Triad leader. He carried himself proudly and had a cocky, knowing grin on his face. Kurumu and Haiji jumped from the side doors of the van. From the other vans former graduates of the so-called _Second Generation_ of the Gakuen and Guards loyal to Aono’s cause jumped from the multitude of vehicles, armed for battle. Sun had did her best to rally everyone. She was the oldest of the group and heartfully understood their wish. Her reality should not be a dream. Everyone should be allowed to happily live with humans. From the various limos lined up along the sidewalk, in similar fashion, stepped the members of Wong’s faction. The suits carried high powered machine guns, sub machine guns and rifles, fully prepared for combat. Kurumu glared the men down and spread out her wings defiantly. She would not have anyone stand in her way. 

There was a soft _bang bang_ from behind Wong. The Yasha stepped to the side and vivaciously twirled to meet the faces of his allies. Harukaze and Mizore stood on the other side of the limo. The lycan threw up her hand in annoyance.

“Yo, we’ve got barely forty minutes and ya’ll are posturing?” The werewolf chuckled.

“Mizore!” The black duet member called to her white partner. Mizore smiled and waved her hand from her side.

“So what’s the plan Kurumu-chan?” Haiji nudged her shoulder and grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

The succubus winked and held up her fist defiantly before spreading her digits and releasing her claws. “I say we skewer Shuzen’s plans by causing a little panic.” The succubus looked to Wong who was widely grinning, almost amused by the situation. “No faster way to clear everyone to safety than with a little panic. Make sure no one’s hurt and everyone gets out.” The succubus commanded.

Haiji gave a thumbs up and turned to face the others. He reached into the van and pulled out a handheld walkie-talkie connected between the vans.

“Alright you wimps! Let’s show them why we’re the Second Generation. It isn’t just Tsu-chan that is gunna make a difference for the new kids!” With his rousing words everyone cheered.

Wong looked to the man with the dragon tattoo on his face and gave a nod. 

“I think it is time we ended his reign of terror!” Wong laughed and snapped his fingers. With that his men were into action.

Those near the limos stepped back, including Mizore and Harukaze, and went over to the others from the Gakuen and Castle. The Triad members armed with grenade launchers fired tear gas into the entrance of the stadium. The tattooed faced man punched his fist together and took his full youkai form, which was that of a Kuma youkai.

“Don’t forget us!” A high pitched, familiar voice called as a massive white werewolf stood beside the Kuma youkai. Nushi jumped from Varn’s shoulders and took his full form, which was that of a massive, gnarled tree. The Jyubokko reached out his branches and rooted against the massive stadium, his full height easily able to compass the open top building. The werewolf and bear looked to each other. Both nodded and raced up the Jyubokko’s back. Kurumu jumped into the air and held out her hands. Mizore reached up to take her friend’s hands in a familiar gesture. The pair took to the air and flew clear over the open air of the stadium. 

“Ho ho ho! Let’s start this off right than shall we?!” Wong held out his coin sword and pulled a sutra from his sleeve. He thrust the summoning tool into the summoning spell. A moment of silence passed, than in the skies a flaming light appeared as a Phoenix morphed into a full form from the flames and soared over the open stadium.

Inside the stadium, Tsukune was caught by surprise when the lights dimmed at the count of their timer and the curtains were slowly drawn upward. The cheers of the audience became deafening, but they were not paralyzing to Tsukune’s abilities. The Envoy looked around as guards stood ready to pounce him once they drew near enough. He had nowhere to go had he wanted to remain hidden from the greater obstacle of the Hades Kings discovering him. The human looked to his left and saw as the songstress stepped on stage. 

She looked sullen, but carried an air of determination as her managers wished her luck with encouraging hand motions. Thinking quickly Tsukune jumped up and grabbed the raising curtain, crinkling the heavy fabric and allowed it to take him up with it. Soon he was above Moka and Rile as the pair fought. Taron was unconscious and his sniper rifle was still poised to the stage. It did not take long for Tsukune to surmise the situation. It seems that they were on the side of the Kings, not to say Tsukune was not. He did respect their ideals, but he would defeat their methods by doing what they did not expect him to. He eyed the jars down on the stage.

_Because of a Ghoul’s mixing of youki and ki, it cancels out the higore’s powers._

Aono had recalled Gin explaining to them that day. It had all come down to this it seemed. He had no choice and it was a huge gamble considering that he did not know if the higore would actually accept him as a host. Tsukune’s head snapped out when he heard a loud, familiar crack. It was the sound of Moka’s kick contacting with a body. When he looked up all the Envoy saw was his mate’s opponent get sent flying into the other end of the catwalk, his body frightfully bouncing as if lifeless. Tsukune was sure the lizardman would feel that upon waking. Moka went to the edge of the catwalk, eyeing her mate, his presence unable to stand silent near her. Tsukune looked around. The security guards were still below watching the envoy, as several others made their way to the pathways that would climb them up to the vampire’s current position. Tsukune jumped from the curtain and landed on the swaying path. He clung to the banister and leaned toward Moka and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. The vampire moaned into the surprising act, but accepted the affection none-the-less. Tsukune parted from her lips and chuckled when she grabbed his cheek sand kissed him again.

“Gomen Moka, I’m going to be a little reckless.” He apologized in advanced. Moka scoffed in annoyance and continued to kiss the edges of his lips as he spoke. “It seems everyone else has arrived to…” He smiled at her.

Moka released his face and stood back, the relentless guards climbing onto the walkway, further disturbing the dangling path. She pouted at him and kissed his cheek. “Just be sure of what you’re doing.” She whispered in his ear. Tsukune smiled and kissed her once more before dropping from his place, down back toward the stage. 

The guards watched in shock and horror as the envoy recklessly leaped from the catwalk and scaled skillfully down the other mechanisms used to make sure the concert went on smoothly. The security officers were about to turn and run the other way but Moka stomped on the walk and swung it dangerously.

“Are you forgetting someone?” The vampire grinned evilly as she held up her hand, taunting the enemy.

Back in the audience Hokuto and Kiria had vanished from their seats. The pair made their way closer to the stage. Kiria smirked as he walked side by side with Hokuto. The Gakuen drop out chuckled and raised brow at Kiria.

“So the pieces are all in place Kiria?” Hokuto mused. Kiria smiled and tapped the flute to his cheek.

“But two more pieces to complete it all. The coup de grace that will bring Shuzen down in totality.” The ayashi mused.

Outside of the stadium a pair of motorcycles pulled up just a few miles from the stadium. The female figure looked to her male partner. He nodded, his face hidden under the visor of his helmet, and revved his bike, racing off with the female toward the stadium. Even back in the States, Kokoa and Yukari did their part. The pair of young women sat in their hotel. Yukari sat behind a laptop and tinkered away at the keys while Kokoa stood staring out of the thirteenth story window. The red-head cradled Koumori in her arms as he rested from his tiring day. She watched out of the window, her thoughts idling by. The tiny bat was exhausted from all of the work he had to do, but in the end he believed it was worth helping his master. 

“Do you think we did enough?” The young witch wondered as she turned to face her companion. The witch wore her black cape, much longer now that she was a young adult. She no longer constantly wore her witch’s cap, but always wore one sleeve longer than her other, even in the heat, to shield her old injury from sight.

Kokoa still blamed herself for hurting her friend in such a way. She had fallen into a regretful depression and strove to better her fighting abilities. Moka had even acknowledged her new strength. It was then she understood why her onee-sama was so powerful. Using one’s power to protect rather than harm was more efficient, and it seemed Moka had always known that. Be it to protect one’s pride, nakama or family, her power was unrivaled because it always guarded against the dull, hateful strikes of her enemies. For a time Kokoa did not reply, only stared at the lengthened sleeve. Yukari tilted her head and body so that her arm would fall from Kokoa’s view and they would meet eye to eye.

“I don’t blame you desu. I never did.” The witch giggled as she sat back, obviously having succeeded in startling the vampire’s thoughts from her mind.

Kokoa looked away and brushed her index finger against Koumori’s furry cheek.

“I…I guess… Yukari-chan?” Kokoa turned to her friend who giddily turned her swivel chair to face her. “I’m sorry.” Kokoa sighed. Yukari raised brow and tilted her head which caused the vampire to blush and fidget a bit in place. “I never got to properly apologize for my mistake.” She added more clearly. “I’m sorry.” The vampire repeated.

Yukari smiled and shook her head. “You can’t say sorry to something I never blamed you for. I am kidna glad it happened desu.” The witch admitted and turned back to the laptop to continue typing. Kokoa started incredulously at her companion and Yukari giggled, pausing in her typing. “Because Kokoa would have never learned to show her feelings like she does now. She’s not shy anymore, still naïve in the ways of sensuality, but better at speaking her mind desu.” The witch teased the blushing vampire.

Kokoa was about to retort but the laptop beeped with an alert. Yukari turned to the monitor and read the newly received message.

“Seems they found them desu!” The witch cheered. Kokoa rushed over to her side to look over her shoulder.

“T-this is great!” The vampire rubbed her eyes as her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t think they would help…” The vampire sniffled and smirked arrogantly, though it was hard for her to hide her warm smile.

“Hu hu hu.” The witch deviously chuckled in her old habit as she brushed her hand under her chin. “Of course, with my genius planning it all came out perfectly desu.” The witch laughed.

Kokoa rolled her eyes and picked up Yukari’s witch cap from the side of the desk and dropped it on her head. 

“Whatever, just make sure it’s an open channel.” The vampire ordered, only to receive a mock salute from the witch.

Shuzen could no longer take it. If he could, he wanted to convince Moka. Of all her daughters she was the most driven by power, most fascinated and awed by it, ever since she was a child. He will convince her Aono is just a tool for the other two and seek to remove vampires from their rightful place in the world, and if she does not agree, he has other means of persuasion. Before he crushed his phone an email was sent to him from Hachimaru. They had found the Ghoul at the Gakuen and were apparently holding the students and children hostage. They were going to try and find a way to apprehend the Ghoul and bring the children and students into their custody. Little did Hachimaru know Kurumu left Forte in charge and the Incubus’s harpy maidens were quick to scout the Guards’ positions. The Incubus leaned against the window and grinned as he watched his girls at work.

“Think they’ll grab the upper hand… heh, we’ll see.” All the while the Incubus had already sent the Ghoul, his mate, and the children to hide in the Grand Barrier Room at the depths of the Academy’s property. Haiji had given them access before he left. The Incubus was sure to give Azami the seal key to allow her in and out, that way no one could force their way to them.


	94. Bridge

Though it stood to truth that man, alone, stood to be a levelheaded and reasonable being who easily excepted the world for what it was, it was not the same to be said of people who were ignorant, panicky people who would destroy that which they have come to understand to be feared. A beast of fire filled the night skies with a light which could only be rivaled by the pillars of flames which erupted from the edges of the sun. Its cry was equaled to the roar of a jet’s engines at take off. They cry of chaos that was to follow stood no equal in times past and to come. Wong leaped onto the top of the walls of the stadium and laughed. His mighty voice carried down across the rolling wails of panic and cries of confusion.

“Ahaha! Dark Lords, where will you stand in the end!?” Wong waved out his coin blade and twirled it as elegantly as the baton of a maestro. 

“Here we go Mizore!” Kurumu shouted out as she soared over Wong with ease, the ice maiden in arm. The blue-haired youkai released her pale-skinned friend, miles above the stadium grounds. 

The ice woman fell for several seconds before releasing multiple spires of ice from the ground. One spire rose until it pressed to the bottom of her sneakers, and allowed the yuki onna to gracefully slide down an arched curve of the crystalline surface toward the ground and simultaneously created several ice clones. When she landed, Kurumu too soared over her head. The black and white duet spread their claws and charged their former allies, who guarded the several of the entrances in which the Triad members would be soon charging through.

The kings sat calmly in their seats. The Middle King chuckled as he watched the growing action; the upper king narrowed his eyes and brushed his thumb to the tried ink markings scrawled on his skin.

“ _Is this how you choose to test the boy, old friend?_ ” The winged hybrid questioned. 

The Middle King looked to Shuzen’s unoccupied seat. “ _ **What better way than to allow the villain and hero to meet to learn the truth?**_ ” The Middle King chuckled as he took a deep inhale of his cigar.

On the ground the panic people flooded from the gas filled halls, blindly running into the arms of waiting Guards and students from the Academy who led those able to flee alone toward the open air parking lot. Inside Triad stormed in armed with an array of weapons. The present guards that stood by the three kings’ sides fought to protect their kings from the betrayers and enemies. The King’s Guards opened fired on the Triad as soon as the crowds cleared from the grounds. Amongst it all Ke Xin stood brave at the edge of the stage. She clutched her hands to her chest and stared out into the chaos. For as long as youkai and humans could not fully understand each other this would continue. For as long as youkai fought youkai, for as long as human fought humans this would not end. She wanted to sing this song, not only for the memory of her father who had lost his life to one of the Kings, but those who desperately fought to be free. Her only music that accompanied her will to perform were the frightened shouts and agonized cries of those injured by the flying bullets and electrified wires.

“Aw man, seems like things got ahead of us.” The werewolf chuckled as he looked to his partner.

Ruby nodded and looked over to Gin with a bright smile. She titled her microphone to the side and gave a thumbs up as the device reshaped and formed into her wand. Gin and Ruby were about to jump into action, but when they turned to face the stage, they were shocked to see Ke Xin standing there, staring across the fleeing occupants, fear obvious in her eyes. The songstress began to tremble. The ebony-haired witch followed Ke Xin’s gaze and gasped silently. Ruby reached out and placed her hand on Gin’s shoulder. The youkai turned to his friend, her features expressively shifted to match the young singer. He followed the witch’s gaze toward the open field. As the crowds further cleared Ke Xin found herself staring before an open field of grass, dully marked by white lines that divided the playing ground. Standing straight across Ke Xin, who stood tall upon the edge of the black metal stage, glaring clear through her, was the third Hades King: Lord Shuzen. Hokuto and Kiria came upon the edge of the stage and became stock still when their eyes caught those of the Hades King. 

“Onii-sama!” Ke Xin called upon seeing the unmistakable features of the white-haired ayashi.

Shuzen bore his fangs and found himself tempted to charge the two disgraceful betrayers, but he felt a familiar, unwanted presence. There was a light tap against the stage floor. From the darkness of the still shadowed background of the stage’s scenery, which had yet to be revealed by the lights, leaving Shuzen unaware of the jar’s location. 

“L-Lord Shuzen!” Ruby sputtered when she saw him standing in the tall, grassy field of what is normally used as a playing field for large sporting events. “W-what are you doing here si—“ Ruby tried to calm the situation by becoming a mediator, there was no telling what the man had planned, but the Hades King shot a glare at the witch. His gaze was so powerful Ruby’s knees buckled and her only salvation was that Gin had held her from falling to the ground completely.

Overhead the flaring body of the phoenix turned the night into day. The mighty ayashi’s wing beats created torrents of wind that rolled throughout the field. Shuzen’s cloak fluttered against the gusts of warm air, his dark hair curled luxuriously against his chiseled features. 

“Ke Xin!” Sumiiro and Akacha called out to their precious friend.

Ke Xin jumped when she felt an unfamiliar hand lightly lay upon her shoulder. The cry of the phoenix rattled the stage. Backstage, upon the swaying catwalk stood Moka, the unconscious bodies of her enemies precariously piled on the narrow path. She looked up, feeling the unsettling twists of youki and the clear sounds and smells of battle. 

“Tsukune!” Was all her mind could register as she ran to the edge of the catwalk, her eyes nervously scanning the darkened ground, as the hot spotlights weighed down on the songstresses’ figure. The jars containing the higore were still untouched. Her ruby eyes darted left and right until she finally came upon her husband’s regal form.

Ke Xin’s eyes slowly looked up to the owner of the hand.

“Tsukune!” Ruby called out as she pushed to her feet with Gin’s help.

“Aono…” The Hades king growled between clenched fangs. “So you’re behind this all…” His clever mind wheeled, still aware that their deeds currently were being recorded by cameras carried by the scattered, and hiding reporters and film crew shooting the concert.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes a moment, but looked to Ke Xin and smiled warmly before he stepped passed the young woman and stepped off the stage. Tsukune and Gin’s eyes caught a moment, silent question passing from the wolf, only for a silent answer to be offered by the Envoy. As Tsukune walked past the witch and werewolf, Gin grabbed Ruby’s arm and pulled her onto the stage. Shuzen’s eyes darted toward the songstress but before he could act Tsukune had jumped into his line of sight. Shuzen chuckled and slowly reached up and pulled at the string of his cloak’s tie.

“I suppose there is no need for words than, Aono.” The vampire lord’s gloved fingers pulled the string, tying away the bow which held the cloak around his collar. The black and purple robe pooled to the ground. He reached to the edges of his gloves and slid them up and over his palm, peeling the second skin from his hands. “After I beat you, lifeless, Aono. I will be taking my precious daughter back to where she belongs.” He tossed his gloves to the grass and grinned, boring his ivory fangs at the ruby-eyed envoy.

Tsukune stood and watched Shuzen’s every move. Ruby reahed out to grab Ke Xin’s arm to lead her away from the danger, but the songstress startled and pulled her arm away.

“Leave her alone!” the kamatachi twins cried out as they leapt on stage and pulled up their fists which transformed into large sickles.

“Sumiiro, Akacha.” Kiria’s voice called as he stepped onto the stage. The ayashi had his left hand shuffled in his pocket, just beneath the flap of his vest’s reversed V split. In his other hand a closed book dangled lazily at the edges of his fingers, his twisted hybrid eyes turned to the sickle weasel twins. 

The twins turned to face Kiria and Hokuto as the two males casually strode toward the young songstress. Kiria looked to Ruby who had twisted her small eyebrows in obvious concern. The ayashi inclined his head slightly and flicked back his white bangs as his head rose. 

“Miss Toujyou, it has been such a long time.” Hokuto smirked as he pushed back his glasses against the bridge of his nose, which stood more cosmetic than a necessity for his eyesight. “Have you received my _gift_?” he slyly hinted.

Ruby’s mauve eyes danced out toward the battle. Kurumu was struck with a projectile launched by one of the Guards, but quickly recovered when she landed in a net produced by Nushi’s roots and twisted branches which erupted from the ground beneath sporadically, either aiding ally or capturing foe. Hokuto chuckled and stood straight.

“I see.” The hybrid softly spoke. 

Kiria walked toward Ke Xin, who pulled her wrist free of the temporarily stunned witch’s grip. The young, peach-haired ayashi ran into Kiria’s embrace.

“Onii-sama!” She cried and buried her face into his neatly ironed clothes, which quickly became wrinkled by her enthusiastic welcome. 

Kiria released his book and allowed the paperback drop to the ground. He reached his right hand up and brushed the top of the girl’s hair. He looked down to her sobbing face, as her tears were quickly soaked into his shirt. Kiria’s hand soothingly brushed her hair for a moment, than grazed her cheek, before he cupped her chin with his curled fingers. He gently eased her head up, so she would look up to him and meet his awkward eyes. Kiria sighed and used his smooth thumb to wipe away the girl’s tears.

“Tears do not suit a princess.” He spoke warmly, seemingly amused by the emotional female. “Ke Xin,” The ayashi began.

Ke Xin looked into her Onii-sama’s caring eyes and gasped, feeling her cheeks heat up at his expressive features, which seemed to hold flat to an outsider.

“Will you sing, one last time, for onii-sama?” The ayashi tilted his head slightly and smiled.

Ke Xin nodded, unable to speak the words she wished. She wanted to ask him “why?”, “where have you been?”, “what do you mean last time?”, “I missed you…”, but in the face of his request, his only request he had ever offered, she would not–could not deny.

At the Academy, the Guards were fairing well against the lessened forces, many of those still protecting the school after the initial Feral attack had gone to the Stadium at the word of Otanashi Sun. Sun had gained some influence in the youkai world, as one of the few people Aono Tsukune seemed to look up to. The older ayashi was always smiling, and had the same warm aura that the envoy himself had. Many believe that, as a Siren, Sun used her influential voice to teach the young human his oration. Sun always had a gentle hand to offer, but would never hesitate to turn her back to a friend in need…and offer them a lift. She was rather small compared to her kouhai, but her heart was the greatest of all, and had earned respect of many of the Guards from Tsukune’s sector. She would always visit the young man and offer him her ear when the envoy was unable to head home for the night, swamped with the worries of the times to come. Sun-senpai was a delight among the hybrid and ayashi Guards of Tsukune’s division and they saw her as a sister, whom they would throw their lives away to protect. The Academy was a home not only to Sun, but to Tsukune, and to the others who sought to continue the slow and painful practice of educating future generations to a path that they never held access to. 

The King’s Guards pushed, but those allied under the truth of sacrifice: pushed harder. Miles beneath the school, far from the sounds of battle and calls to war: Azami, Kenichi and the children sat in the room containing the Grand Barrier. The Mistress sat on the ground, her back against the wall. Kenichi was laid across the floor with his head cushioned in his lover’s lap. The vampire mistress’ deft fingers brushed through his hazel hair as she watched the children crouch around the magical device that held them shielded from the real world. It was a world Azami had long sought to escape from, but had only found herself thrust upon it once again. Aya tilted her head curiously, her silver-white locks dancing against her motions. The damphir was a spitting image of her mother, but she carried her father’s warm gaze, and her parents’ fierce sense of justice. Akako sat with his back against the machine, Hana brushing against him as she stood on the tip toes of her brown suede cowboy boots. The blue-haired teen’s brown leather skirt wrinkled as the tiny girl fidgeted and watched her best friend’s curious examinations.

“Whar is this?” Aya finally asked after all of her curious inspections had failed.

Azami turned her eyes away when Aya had fully turned to face the older vampire. She bit down on her lip under the teen’s scrutiny. Kenichi sat up and pulled his legs beneath him in proper seiza. Azami flinched, feeling the sudden coldness if his parting from her touch. The old Ghoul looked to the machine with disgust.

“It is one of many beacons of light that parts our worlds.” The beast spoke in an old, guttural dialect barely recognizable by its present-day counterpart. “They are beacons of light that cloak the divided worlds and prevent them the touch of outsiders.” He added. 

Hana tilted her head and looked back over her shoulder at the old Ghoul. Her tiny brows furrowed as she stood from the machine and folded her hands in front of her. Aya folded her arms behind her back and netted her fingers together.

“Why do we need them?” Hana innocently inquired as her lavender eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Azami sighed and took Kenichi’s hand into hers, pulling his skin to her cheek. 

“Because…” The mistress sighed deeply. “There are those who are afraid of us, and afraid of our differences.” She began. “They are afraid that we will change their way of life.” For a time she had felt he same. 

To the mistress humans were weak, disenchanting creatures that other youkai had put them out to be, that is until she met her Kenichi. They say that love is so powerful it forces you to look above the hate your hold and individual misgiving’s one has for looks, wealth, and status. The words were not lost on the youngsters. Akako lowered his head and looked away. His two female friends sadly looked to the boy. They were youkai and Tsukune had explained to them such things before. When they went to school for the first time they were immediately outcast, but they had each other and their parents. Akako was human. When he arrived at school they treated him as if he was not a human. For a long time the girls did not understand why the boy was treated so differently. He had bright colored hair, much like theirs, but they began to realize the difference when they looked to Akako and their fathers. He was different compared to the humans in their school. It was not only the way he held himself, but his hair color, his eyes, even still… Aya clenched her tiny hands into fists as some youki drifted from her displeasure. Hana and Akako were quite used to the damphir’s mood swings, especially when it came to such emotional situations, but Azami had been unprepared and her head snapped up suddenly, only to see the girl crying. She did not understand how people could be so cruel. Her father had never saw bad in anyone and was always nice. Akako pushed to his feet and looked to Aya. He could understand that she felt pity for his situation, the memory of those times having been recalled at the mistress’ words. The young human laid his hand on Aya’s shoulder, only for her to fall into his hug to sob and sniffle. Hana warmly stroked her friend’s back and looked up to Akako who was clearly hurt by his friend’s aggravation, her inability to express her concern for a situation she did not understand.


	95. Chorus

Tsukune hooked his index finger to the neck of his collar. The strong muscles of his neck contracted and relaxed under his motions as he pressed his thumb pad against the flat of his forefinger and pinched the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. As he pulled down the line of his shirt he undid the individual buttons, popping several off in the process. His hazel hair brushed against his forehead. Clumps of hair stuck to the thin sheen of sweat that was collecting over his brows under the intense heat of the phoenix’s flames. His mouth hung slightly agape as his fangs began to elongate in preparation for battle. His youki swirled around his body and settled at the soles of his feet. The envoy’s youki was so condensed and the grass around him burned rust orange, splaying outward for several inches.

“I’ll do what’s necessary to prevent you from continuing the abuse of your power, than I will take full responsibility, King.” Tsukune held out his hand, palm to his face, and slid his feet horizontal to his shoulders and held his fist a few inches from his chest, angled at a degree.

The X-shaped scar over Tsukune’s chest seemed to pulsate in time to the beat of his ever growing youki. The threatening growth of Tsukune’s youki was quickly squashed out by Shuzen’s.

“Do you really think you stand a chance boy?” Shuzen pulled his lips back into a full grin, his monstrous fangs threateningly poised at the hazel-haired envoy. 

The fields erupted as to the bleachers a wave of ice spilled over the edge of the metal barricade onto the grass, leaving upward turned spikes as enemies were thrown from their respective highest, toward the grassy trap. Kurumu strafed mid-hair, backing away from the baton strikes of two Guards, only for them to be forced back when the mistress of night hissed and stabbed her claws forward like a pair of twisting sai. They dodged and parried with their weapons, but were eventually backed out and over the edge of the bleachers. Men screamed as they fell over toward the ice, but instead of being impaled were harmlessly trapped under the ever twisting and solidifying rolls of ice. Mizore formed ice around her body into a crystalline armor as she expertly shielded herself from their attacks, and doubling her own as she effortlessly swatted the Guards out of her way and charged toward, a trail of ice slicking the ground behind her. Those who chased after here were tasked with steering clear of her unintentional slips and stray shredding armor, as every strike it took it was chipped away, only to be replaced by another layer.

Wong raced across the narrow aisles of numbered seats. The unarmed ayashi had but a short sword made of coins which held no use in battle, but his Kung Fu was unmatched. When the armed opponents came upon the young Triad leader he would easily duck and evade strikes, only to methodically counter with long, whipping kicks and fast straight punches to their vulnerable stomachs. Harukaze leapt down a length of steps that lined the concrete bleachers and landed in the middle of several guards. Before they could react to the speedy youkai’s presence she grabbed the wrist of one and sent him over her shoulder. She turned only to be struck by the upward swing of the butt of a Guard’s gun. As she staggered backwards toward another pair ready to jump her, a pair of massive white claws grabbed the heads of the two Guards and slammed them together, knocking them out cold. Harukaze brushed her fist across the blood the dripped from her mouth. A blur of white raced passed her and Varn slid to a stop after he caught to ayashi in a clothesline maneuver, launching them clean off their feet only for their backs to soundly thunder against the concrete floor when their armored bodies hit. 

The massive Jyubokko twisted its vines across the stadium and knitted his roots beneath seats and steps and he towered over his enemies, his boy continuing to grow as the gnarled branches webbed together in intricate twists and formed a single trunk that rose into the sky. The Phoenix kept the skies unnaturally lit as word of the battle spread across the world via the broadcasts of still airing reporters and groups. Out in the parking lot the frightened citizens were ushered into the now empty vans to lead them to safety. Sun headed the evacuation and called to Haiji to keep back the enemies. As it were it quickly became difficult to discern who was on the King’s side or who was on Tsukune’s side.

Kokoa and Yukari made their way toward the heliport. The buzzing hum of the vehicle’s blades cut across the air as it swirled up currents of wind and the scent of the sea air. The vampire and witch stood at the edge of the helipad, just outside of the stronger breach of white noise. Attendants continued to secure the area as the chopper’s blades slowed to a halt and the side door of the vehicle’s body was pulled down to act as stairs for its passenger. From the parked chopper stepped two female figures. One wore an elegant red kimono with a purple obi. The woman’s hair was tied off at either side of her head, but pulled and twisted around the front of her neck, falling down her chest as a single braid at the end. She carried an ornate fan over her face which was made of a black fabric; painted in white was a beautiful scenery of dancing wolves played against the folds. At her side stepped a more casually dressed woman. Her skin was pale and she wore a long-sleeved, black belly cut shirt with gold bracelets on her wrist. Her hip hugging jeans slid off her curved hips revealing the black string of her panties. Her shoulder length white hair was cutely spiked out on the ends and she wore a grin on her face.

“Well it was a pain, but I managed.” Yumi chuckled as she looked to Kokoa in amusement. “Miss me?” The damphir snarked.

Kokoa grinned and folded her arms over her chest.

“Don’t get cocky,” the vampire half-heartedly reprimanded. “We have a bit to go before the end, and I think they’ll be surprised to see my checkmate.” The vampire replied.

“Let’s go than desu.” The black haired witch urged as she removed her cap and gripped it in her hands.

Kokoa and Yukari walked toward Yumi and their guests to meet them part way. Kokoa bowed her head and looked into the woman’s eyes, which barely ghosted over the concealing fan.

“I am Shuzen Kokoa, head of the Shuzen clan.” The vampire offered.

The kimono clad woman snapped her fan closed to offer in kind the same greeting.

A quake rocked the stadium, but it was not the earth that shook as she split beneath the weight of her own crust, it was the force in which Shuzen’s fist met Tsukune’s. For what felt like several moments the two men hovered in the air, fists having had collided, bones and skin shielded only by the thin wrap of youki that encompassed their bodies. A sonic boom rocked the field and the grandiose act of shattering the sound barrier carried over the sound amplifying space. After another moment the pair were forced apart by the pressure of the other’s attack. Shuzen slid back, his pristine black shoes digging against the grass and dirt, kicking up the turf as he came to a halt. Tsukune flew father away. The envoy’s back slammed into the end of the stage. He let out a grunt, and several that stood upon the stage gasped at the force he had hit the metal arena. Blood dripped from Tsukune’s left ear, his ear drum exploded from the force of the sonic blast.

The envoy rushed forward, his eyes glowing with the power of the familiar blood that coursed through his veins. Tsukune acted first and sent out a right hook, his left fist protecting his vulnerable side, but Shuzen shifted his body against the malleable turf and sunk his right heel into the muddy ground, only to arc up his left leg to catch Tsukune’s fist against his knee. Shuzen did not stop there. He pushed his youki to force his left knee downward. Tsukune felt as his right knee locked, to prevent his fall, but as such he could not counter, if he did it would leave his chest open for attack. Shuzen followed through with his motion and pushed until Tsukune’s fist parted from his knee which continued right. Another sudden shift in youki and Shuzen pulled his body back toward the left, using the sudden catapulting motion of his energy to lift his right side off the ground, putting him off balance, but in doing so he was able to lift off the ground enough where he twisted his body completely and jumped into the air, his demonic energy used to propel him off the ground. The vampire lord’s back was turned to Tsukune for but a second, but it was enough to have the boy believe him vulnerable. When Tsukune straightened to throw his next attack, Shuzen completed the rotation by hooking his right leg around Tsukune’s neck and sent the human into the ground.

Tsukune’s face impacted into the turf with a hideous slam. Shuzen flipped back expertly. He landed and turned to Tsukune, the lord’s back now to the stage. From above in the balcony the Middle King and Upper King continued to watch. Though for Tsukune it had been the longest attack he had ever been part of, it was also the fastest he was ever beat down. He had a killing intent all his own, this King. It was clear to Tsukune that Shuzen planned on breaking him as much as possible before killing him. He could have easily been struck dead by that last attack, but the vampire lord was toying with him, trying to humiliate him in front of everyone.

“ **Kill him.”** His youkai growled as familiar cursed markings began to snake around Tsukune’s flesh. His youki visibly forced the blades of grass to bend back and drain of color.

Moka jumped from the top of the catwalk and landed gracefully upon the stage. The vampire pushed to her feet, hidden by the darkness of the stage. Her heart thudded in her chest at the feeling of Tsukune’s growing youki. The sight of her father fighting her mate was sickening. Shuzen was intent to take everything from her to selfishly thrust her into that dark loneliness that had once permeated her life, but she would not stand idly by. Her youki spiked. Those upon the stage turned their heads only for a silver blur to launch passed them.

Tsukune balled his hand into a fist as black markings spread over his forearm. Killing intent brushed against his side. His eyes widened. He had prepared to strike Shuzen with the demonic ki churning in his arm, but it was not his fist that contacted Shuzen’s face, but Moka’s. In a fight that was to be Shuzen versus Tsukune, was now Moka versus the man who brought nothing but misery in her life. The vampire lord, also having not expected the attack, was thrown off his feet and rolled across the grassy field where he was struck into the closest wall, which stood several meters away. He slammed into the raised barrier that separated the bleachers from the fields, and in a cataclysmic eruption of dust and debris the walls collapsed around the vampire lord. Moka landed and took a step to catch her balance from her monstrous attack. She gracefully flicked her hair loosely tied hair over her shoulder and settled her hand on her hip. She stared straight ahead with those glimmering pools of crimson. 

“Moka…?” Tsukune swallowed as his eyes returned to their calm nature and he lowered his tense stance, if only slightly.

Moka did not turn to her mate, but she shifted and looked to the corner of her eyes at him. “Do not be foolish Tsukune. You do not have time to deal with my stubborn father. You do what you have to, just as they have to do what they have to.” She calmly explained as she turned her head to face Ke Xin and the others who stood on the edge of the stage.

The young songstress shook and held her hands gripped against her precious onii-sama’s vest. Tsukune dropped his fighting stance, but flinched when the rubble that had caved in on Shuzen shifted. The vampire lord pushed from the debris and brushed his knuckles across his bruised cheek. He glared directly into his daughter’s eyes, but she acted unfazed. She would no longer allow this man to control her life. She would break away, by her own hand this time. Tsukune had already done so much and helped her earn the courage she needed to face him. This was her fight, her stance said.

Tsukune turned his back to Shuzen, and glanced to his side at Moka. He whispered something, which made her smile. She nodded and murmured back to her lover. Tsukune ran toward the stage and jumped onto the surface. Moka pushed every drop of youki she had into her feet and charged toward her father. He roared out and sent out his heavy ki, he threw debris from his body, and charged his precious daughter with equal resolve. Kurumu soared over the air above the two vampires toward the stage. The succubus had felt Tsukune’s youki and pulled from the battle, leaving her white duet partner to take charge.

Outside police, military personnel and news vans gathered at the site, what they saw they were unprepared for. Those who had escaped were safe, but the Guard and Triad still left in the stadium were trapped as some sort of parasitic tree has spread across the structure. The knotted branches blocked the exits and entrances and effectively kept the battle with in the open air stadium. Above the stadium, the mighty fire bird continued to circle, keeping all possibilities of an airborne view improbable. 

“Tsukune!” Kurumu’s voice called from the air. Tsukune and the others looked up as the succubus dropped down. 

She staggered a bit but as caught in her husband’s arms. Kurumu swallowed and looked up to her mate, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her fingers gripped into the fabric of his arms which kept her from falling. Gin nodded and helped her stand properly. Kurumu turned to Tsukune and handed him the envelope she received from Daisuke. She folded her wings back as Tsukune reached out and took the letter. He flipped up the lip of the unsealed letter and took out the folded paper. After quickly unfolding it he read. Several times Tsukune’s eyes had scanned the sheet curiously. His brows pressed tighter and tighter with each passing of the sloppily scrawled hiragana. 

Tsukune turned to Ke Xin, who jumped and leaned closer to Kiria. Kiria looked down to Ke Xin and chuckled.

“There is no need to fear Aono, consider him an acquaintance of mine.” The ayashi smirked and looked up to Tsukune who had a serious expression on his usually warm face.

Ke Xin nodded and pushed from Kiria. She folded her arms in front of her and walked toward Tsukune.

“Ke Xin-san, I know you don’t know me, but you may be my only hope.” The envoy humbly spoke and handed her the paper. Ke Xin looked over the parchment and looked up to Tsukune, who smiled that brilliant grin of his. “Would you mind singing your song for me…for everyone?” He asked.

Ke Xin looked to Kiria who nodded with his usual smile. The idol looked to Tsukune and nodded.

“B-but how will I sing with no equipment running…?” Ke Xin’s soft voice chimed.

“I’ll handle that.” Ruby said with a smile as she twirled her wand and it lengthen into a staff. She tapped the staff to the ground and the lights above activate and filled the stage with presence.


	96. Refrain

In a small conference room in the United Nations Kokoa and several delegates sat in conference with their guest. Yumi and Yukari waited out in the hall. The damphir sat with her arms folded behind her head and sighed as Yukari sat beside her and typed away at the computer.

An older delegate cleared his throat and turned to the present mistress who sat just beside Kokoa.

“Lady Fubuki, you are aware that Yoshii Kiria is wanted for treason against several states of law and statures placed by this UN to hold peace among nations?” The old man questioned as the mistress folded her fan and clutched it in her lap.

She inclined her head slightly before she began to speak.

“And as with accordance to these laws the Fubuki Clan is a sovereign nation and holds right to refugee as a neutral state.” She raised brow at how quickly the man was silenced and continued. “As you are aware Yoshii Kira is an agent for the Fubuki Clan head, my late husband, which leaves him in my charge. Because you stood more willing to indict the head of the Wong clan for acting against the now known terrorist group of Fairy Tale, our clan was put into jeopardy and I was forced to act. You _must_ be aware as to the trouble arising at Ke Xin’s concert. If I did not act and free Kiria from his detention in my lands than we would have stood too late.” The mistress explained.

Ke Xin was blessed with a Whisperer’s voice, the same voice the Envoy was said to possess. Because of Ke Xin’s her voice also carried the power to control higore, much like many werewolves held the ability to host them physically within their bodies without harm. Fubuki Chiyori was the head of the Fubuki clan after her cousin Uboku resigned from the position in secret to pursue more fulfilling means of work. Fubuki’s husband was a member of the Wong Family, and though it hurt her family that the lycan had married outside of the clan, it had all been washed away when Ke Xin was born. She was a beautiful girl with the voice said to equal a siren and beauty that could match any succubae. Ke Xin could calm the most aggravated individuals with her songs, and soon caught the eye of many prospect allies, but many enemies that lied in wait within the circles of the Triad family, one of those enemies being the Kinpaku clan. 

The King’s had decided to force their power over the youkai world and take stake on Ke Xin’s voice for the betterment of their place in the world, but Shuzen sought to manipulate her powers and use her in a way he could not use Tsukune. Many wanted Ke Xin’s power, but Ke Xin’s father fought to protect her until his death when Ke Xin was ten.

Another delegate wanted to stand and argue her methods but his words were stamped out when Kokoa slammed her plans onto the maple desk and stood.

“We have two specialists working on getting Ke Xin and the Envoy’s group out of there safely so that we may apprehend the former head of the Shuzen clan for his proceedings in the acts. His head will easily pay the price you have on Yoshii Kiria and …” Kokoa was interrupted when Yukari and Yumi burst into the room.

“Turn on the news desu!” The witch exclaimed.

Alerted by the witch’s desperation the conference room’s television was quickly turned on. What they saw, they watched with horror. Everything was in chaotic disarray. Human and ayashi alike protested to the King’s unfair laws and discriminatory regulations, they began to pile in the streets as supporters called the protestors out on hypocrisy. They claimed the Envoy was no better, starting wars for the sake of peace among pure blooded clans. It was all the worse at the stadium where the battle between Hades King and former heiress to the Vampyr nation fought.

Moka sent out a kick to catch her father’s kick. The proceeding explosion of youki created a vacuum of energy that forced them apart once again. They slid backwards against the slick turf which was quickly becoming a field of curled roots and twisted vines as the Jyubokko continued to slowly swallow the stadium in his grasp. The cameras filming the battle were swallowed by the tree and distributed to all the scenes of battle where there stood no distinction between good and evil, because in truth there was none. Those who fought: did so for their beliefs, and wholeheartedly believed in their leaders. The only evil present was the one who traded punches with his own flesh and blood for the sake of revenge on a brother who had only did what he believed was the right course of action. Had Shuzen’s brother known what he did now, would he have perhaps considered his sibling?

Over the shouts of protesting crowds who were being held back by both local law enforcement and military, the loud roars of motorbikes could be heart. Shouting from the backs of the crowds grew closer as the two vehicles broke passed the barriers, and with them followed the ever growing hordes of people, both ayashi and human. The speeding racers did not heed to the commands of the police and revved their engines loudly as the uses the roots to speed up the side of the Jyubokko which inclined toward the stadium. The rubber wheels marked the knotty vines with black marks of burning rubber as they launched into the air, clear off the edge of the stadium’s rim, into the bowl that echoed with the sounds of chaotic battle.

Moka once again charged her father and swiped her claw across the air, only for him to evade it.

“Moka, come back home and I’ll forgive you for your ignorance!” Shuzen roared as he twisted around her fist and grabbed her wrist. 

His fingers dug into her pale flesh. With this he twisted his youki and pulled Moka’s weight over his shoulder, but before she landed he sent a kick into the base of her spine. The pain was excruciating for the vampire. The air was literally punted from Moka’s lungs and she was sent rolling across the shifting grasses as Shuzen released his grip around her bruised wrist. The vampire bounced a bit, but some roots pulled up to halt her awkward means of travel. The vampiress quickly pushed to her feet, but not without staggering and coughing as her body struggled to restore its air supply. The branches and vines tried to stand against the vampire lord but his mere presence withered the organic twists of youkai. For each footfall to land upon the ground, the vines pulled from Shuzen’s every step and totter. As Shuzen stepped toward Moka he began to weave only to feint. The vampire lord charged without hesitation and grabbed Moka’s neck as the noble female attempted to shift her youki. His larger hand easily wrapped around her neck and he lifted his middle child off the ground. 

“We’re all counting on you to do this.” Gin chuckled and pulled his lips back in a smile familiar to the young hybrid. 

Tsukune made his way over to the concealed jars and looked back to Kiria. The ayashi looked to the Chinese youkai and nodded. Ke Xin stepped forward and sighed deeply. Even if the stadium was now a battlefield, Kiria had insisted she sing. Sumiiro and Akacha had gone over to help Tsukune with the jars, they were both nervous, but the Envoy had clearly explained it. All they had to do was push the jaws over when he gave the command. 

A low groan rolled from the top of the shaky catwalk. A body pushed up from the pile of unconscious individuals. A powerful clawed talon gripped against the slashed and scarred metal grate as the figure pulled himself to his feet, his body sore, and jaw cracked, but he was otherwise well. Taron reached up and brushed beneath his beak. His only salvation was his keratin mandible it was strong but obviously did not withstand a full forced attack from a vampire. He brushed down his trench coat and looked around at his fallen comrades. He was shocked to see so many of them had lost, to Moka as well perhaps? What kind of stamina did that woman have? They were trained soldiers yet she was able to defeat them all so easily, or was it perhaps a limited strength? She could be weak now…

Taron’s head suddenly snapped up to the sound of a phoenix’s cry.

“Taron!” The hawk youkai heard his name called. The ayashi rushed to the edge of the platform to see Jin just pulling himself from the service tunnel. He looked alright, but where was Aono? Suddenly the bird’s brows shot up and he rushed to his sniper’s scope and looked through the telescopic lens. Across the stadium he saw Moka dangling in the hand of Shuzen, both surrounded by the chaos of battle that seemed to flood from the stands into the grass.

Moka had used a great deal of her energy in those back to back battles, but she would not allow her father to have his way! A soft wind carried through the air of the heated stadium. In the battle Mizore swing her arm through the air and sent a wave of ice at her enemies, entrapping them. The white-furred werewolf landed at her side and perked his ears inquisitively as he looked toward the theater stage. Wong’s jubilant laughing faded out as he landed upon the narrow edge of wall that separated the two sections of combat. He crossed his arms over his chest and held himself proudly. He waved out his arm as the sounds became clear to his sharp youkai ears, the third eye in the middle of his forehead sat wide open.

“This is the influence of a Wong’s spirit! Revel!” The yasha laughed out, the phoenix cried out to his master’s cheers as the soft hum grew in intensity as all around the fighting slowed to a halt.

Moka frantically gripped at her father’s wrist, trying to twist his arm so she could free her neck as she was quickly losing consciousness, but suddenly, her father’s hold loosened. Moka blinked her ruby eyes open and coughed, carefully inhaling. The vampire female then stilled to the same sound. It was the voice of a woman, singing.

♪Be good and go to sleep my darling  
I'm your warmest comfort ♪

♪Papa'll gently watch over you  
Don't you be afraid of the dark night ♪

♪You need to learn not be afraid of dark  
You'll have to face by yourself  
the dark nights in your life ♪

♪Papa'll always be by your side  
Joy or sadness ♪

♪Don't be afraid to face it  
Be brave my baby ♪

Her voice was gentle and barely carried, but she continued to sing. Soon the sound of a flute accompanied her tune. Ke Xin continued to sing and turned to look to her side where Kiria stood playing a small flute. Her cheeks dusted pink and she turned to face the stage again, all of her doubts washed away.

♪Be good and go to sleep my darling  
I'm your warmest comfort ♪

♪Papa'll gently watch over you  
Don't you be afraid of the dark night ♪

♪You need to learn not be afraid of dark  
You'll have to face by yourself  
the dark nights in your life ♪

♪Papa'll always be by your side  
Joy or sadness ♪

♪Don't be afraid to face it  
Be brave my baby ♪

Shuzen’s eyes widened when they fell upon the figures behind the songstress and her company. Aono Tsukune had his hands upon he sealed jars which contained his key to victory. Shuzen roared and threw Moka aside. The vampire woman grunted when her back hit against the wall, splitting it down the middle. She slid down to her knees, supported by the twisting roots. Moka looked up and saw her father turn heel and charge away.

“ _Tsukune…”_ She thought as she held her hand over her stomach. “Tsukune!!” Moka shouted. The vampire’s voice carried across the field, to her husband’s ears.

Moka snapped her head up when she heard a rumbling roar overhead. Two motorcycles launched into the air from the Jyubokko’s roots and landed upon the waves of ice that covered the battleground with a screech. The back wheels of the respective bikes burned against the ice and created steam that trailed their bikes as they navigated the treacherous floes that constantly seemed to shift to the yuki onna’s will. The bikes launched off the bleacher stands and into the stadium grass as turf and dirt kicked up from the force of their touch and go. The bikes sped forward and slid to a halt before the charging vampire lord. Shuzen jumped back and glared up at those who would dare interfere with him. The bikes’ owners dismounted and removed their helms. Moka pushed to her feet and could do nothing but stare in horror.

The sound of Ke Xin’s singing continued to ease across the background as it was accompanied by the sounds of the flute which Kiria played. Hokuto chuckled as he pushed back his glasses and glanced up toward the maintenance walks above stage. Jin had raced up onto the catwalk as Taron sat behind his scope and aimed for the songstress. The plan was still the same. They had to stop her from singing and summoning the higore. Tsukune continued to try and remove the jar’s covers, but the seal was still strong.

Ruby looked back to Tsukune. She then turned to face Ke Xin. “You can do it!” The witch encouraged, amazed how well the incantation worked to use her voice. Typically it was not the incantation used, especially for higher level magic, but the voice and will of the caster.

Ke Xin’s voice intensified. The songstress could no longer see the battles as she could only see the song in her heart. Her hand tightly gripped over the pendant of her necklace, which stood for the Chinese character for song. Harukaze slid to a halt and hurled another enemy over her head and looked out toward the field, shocked by the bikes’ impressive entry. The lycan’s eyes widened as she raced over to the edge of the wall. Varn and Mizore turned their heads to the werewolf in concern. Shuzen pulled his lip back over his fang and snarled.

“So I see that Kokoa has her uses as well, to think she was so clever…” The lord spoke indolently of his youngest and stood defiantly at his two oppressors. 

Standing a few heads above the woman was a man with a slashing scar across his face, and scruffy black hair that danced against the shifting airs. On his ear he wore a silver earring of an animal paw. He had a black, sleeveless vest over a navy tee shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans. 

“Aniki!” Harukaze called out as she jumped from the stands and raced toward Shuzen.

“Haru!” Mizore tried to call, but the werewolf was too fast. Varn looked from Mizore and raced after the younger werewolf. The white-furred beast hooked his arms back over Harukaze’s to prevent her from facing to her doom.

“No!” She shouted. “Lemme go or I’ll punch you out, aniki!” She called, but her sibling did not look toward her.

Beside the older male stood a black-haired female with dark red eyes which seemed to burn magenta at the edges. Her pupils were slit and her gaze dark and taunting. Her short black hair reached just above her shoulders and she wore two thin tails at either side of her head. She wore a sleeveless, body hugging riding suit which she had unzipped the front enough for one to see the ribbon that kept her collar modestly tied. Two strands of hair hung over hear face, only intensifying her menacing gaze.

“From what I have seen chichiu-e, you have acted most cleverly.” Shuzen Akuha was the eldest daughter of the clan’s patriarch and was believed to be the most ruthless of them all. “Kokoa was correct in not trusting you.” She raised brow and placed her hand upon her hip as Uboku cracked his knuckles in anticipation. “You have betrayed our kind for your own selfish endeavors, while I applaud your deviousness, dear father I cannot forgive one who so cruelly used my precious sisters.” The elder vampiress allowed her youki to fill the air with an unfamiliar and crushing presence.

She held up her hand and motioned for Shuzen to come upon her.

“Shall we see of which of us truly deserves to live chichiu-e? I must warn you, unlike my dear sisters I will not take pity on our helpless father. You have fallen from grace.” She laughed darkly as she and Uboku seemed to vanish under the weight of the naked eye. 

Shuzen roared and released the full potential of his youki and too vanished, only for an explosion to ring out when the trio reappeared, brutally fighting and throwing punches to fell the other.

“No you don’t…” Taron whispered as his claw pulled back on the trigger, the nozzle poised toward the young singer.

The bullet escaped the chamber, and traveled down the rifle’s barrel and rocketed straight toward Ke Xin as she carried her note.


	97. Collision

Taron pulled his claw back against the trigger of his rifle. His aim was steady, perfect. The barrel heated as the bullet shot from its chamber, straight toward the idol, only for the shot to be enveloped into a twist of energy as it neared Ke Xin. The bullet vanished only for the pop of its burst to be heard. Gin’s head perked and he looked up toward the shot which he was able to hear even over Ke Xin’s singing. Ruby followed her companion’s gaze up at the sniper and his conscious partner. 

“Ruby!” Gin called. The witch narrowed her eyes and spread her wings as she kicked off the ground. 

The six majestic furls of feathers which sprouted from the witch’s back via magic glittered against the flashing stage lights and glaring spotlight. Taron and Jin sought to escape so they turned and ran from the ebony-haired woman. Ruby waved her staff, her tome floating just over her open hand. With a turn of the pages feathers shot from her wings. The feathers stretched and pulled into a material similar to leather as they flattened and wrapped around Taron and Jin. The two ayashi fell to the ground and hit metal grates of the walkway with a sickening thump. The hawk and tanuki struggled, but a heeled boot slammed onto the metal just beside their heads. They followed the pointed-toe boot, up along the leg that owned it, which was modestly covered by a near floor length skirt. Ruby looked down at them with a smile. She gripped her staff in one hand and patted it in her open hand as she idled in thought.

“What shall I do with you two?” Her suggestive tone sent shivers down their spines as they are none the ignorant of their former associate’s hobbies. 

Daughter and father met each other move for move. Akuha began on a front stance with her legs parted vertical from her shoulders, feet flat to the ground and left knee slightly bent. She held her open palms at the ready positions and grinned at her father. Shuzen stood tall; his left arm at his side and his right hand chest-height, his open palm was angled up at his face, his dark eyes glaring down at his oldest child. In the blink of an eye she, she charged forward 

Akuha and Shuzen were blown apart once again. As they slid back along the field, roots tearing from the ground as darken blades of grass erupted into the air. Their strikes, though of two different classes of combat, stood on equal grounds when it came to defeating an enemy fully. Moka pushed to her feet, her arm leaning against an extended branch.

“Tsukune…” She murmured as she watched her mate still trying his hardest, yet here she stood unable to stand against her father, all of her energy had gone into fighting Taron, Rile and the other guards, the remainder went into developing the fetus in her belly. 

She felt so helpless. Along the branches she leaned on a small flower bloomed. The vampire stood to her feet and looked toward the bud, which slowly bulged and hardened over with bark before opening into two eyes before it fully formed a familiar face. The forest nymph grinned at the vampire and the small bud created a smaller version of him that sat attached to the larger branch.

“Don’t worry Moka-chan!” The bright eyed nymph smiled. “Tsu-chan has it handled.” Though the spirit’s words were kind, they were also troubling. What did Tsukune have planned? 

The small letter that had been addressed to Tsukune was tucked away in his pocket. It urgently described the nature of higore and the slow, painful process that occurred when they were taken into the body. It was a similar process in which Wolf’s bane killed lycans. The higore fed off life energy at an alarming rate, but expelled youki as waste. In such a state the individual would not feel his or her life being drained away as it was being supplemented by an supernatural amount of youki. For non youkai it would often create a state similar to a Ghoul’s nature: the human would grow insane from the immeasurable youki that poured into their bodies and fall into a comatose state that often ended in death or would wind up in a vegative state for the rest of their lives. A Ghoul has already reached a point of madness and are able to absorb and make use of the higore’s over-stimulation, but as a result the higore die as the Ghoul’s body will demand more energy, never being satisfied, and the parasites suffer malnutrition in the case. Tsukune planned on taking the higore into his body and kill them.

Akuha shifted positions. She pulled her straight knee back until her front knee was held straight. This would give her an ample shift in weight so she could pull her back leg into an arching kick. The black-haired vampiress held her body in aback stance. The moment she leaned back Shuzen charged. He leaned toward the right to evade her arc kick before it happened, but the kick never came. Instead Akuha curled her straight leg back and whipped it at her charging father, who had left his entire front open. The male daiyoukai was able to catch the unforeseen maneuver at the last moment and he netted his fingers together to catch the tip of Akuha’s kick. The lord followed through and pulled his clutched fingers, knuckle back, toward his chest and shoved the flat of his palm against the sole of his daughter’s boot, which he continued with a side kick as she staggered back from the push. Akuha was just able to pull her hands up to block the kick, but the pressure of her father’s youki was immense, so much so that she could feel the kick vibrate her entire body before her system became temporarily stunned, but it was enough. Shuzen stomped his foot and twirled his body so he stood in a semi crouched stance, his legs aligned with his shoulders. He released straight punch into the middle of Akuha’s gut and sent the elder daughter clear across the stadium. Moka shouted from the surprise. For her father to take Akhua down so easily he undoubtedly held great power. He was lord of the house for a reason, and that reason lay in a crumpled heap just a few meters from Moka.

The entire fight took but seconds. Shuzen stood tall and laughed darkly. He turned his head and grinned at his silver-haired child.

“Do you understand what happens when you turn against me Moka? Kahlua too wished to go against me, and I so wish for you not to be next. You have such potential. You could become a Dark Lord and y—“ Shuzen glared at the two girls.

Akuha had pushed to her feet and stepped in front of Moka. Blood was pouring from her mouth and the center of her suit had been literally burned out by the imprint of her father’s youki. 

“Nee-san…” Moka reached out to help her stand but Akhua brushed off her assistance proudly.

The black-haired vampire was struggling to breathe, her eyes hazy as she desperately clung to her consciousness. Several ribs had been broken in the strike and it was possible that she suffered internal injuries as well.

“Why do you stand against me Akuha?” Shuzen growled out as his fingers twitched in preparation for another attack. Youki swirled at his finger tips as his muscles flexed and seemed to grow in size. “Did you not want this power as well? Did you not aide me all this time?” His questions became guttural growls as his energy seemed to continue to grow.

Akhua chuckled and spat her blood at her father’s feet.

“You have gone mad chichiu-e. I may have helped you at the beginning, but you went down a path that is unacceptable. You wield your power like a child yields to scissors. You haven’t any idea the power of a damphir. It is a power to covet not to shun! You have done gravely to discard my precious sister as if she were trash.” The weakened vampire chuckled with a smug grin, taking note of her father’s temperament on the subject.

Moka looked between the two, piecing together the information quickly.

“What… Nee-san? What do you mean?” Moka questioned her elder sibling only to be ignored as Akuha leaned back and shielded Moka with her body.

Shuzen rolled a hiss through his throat, but the sound of singing burned his sensitive ears. The vampire lord whipped around and saw as Tsukune and Uboku worked on prying open the jars, whose seals have been weakened by Ke Xin’s singing. His eyes widened as he turned.

“No!” Akuha yelled, she was unable to distract her father and was only able to play prey for so long. She dropped to her knees, her bleeding having increased.

“Nee-san!” Moka grabbed her sister’s arm and with the help of Nushi’s roots they lowered the injured youkai to the ground.

“Got it!” Tsukune called out when he finally removed the jar’s top, as did Uboku in that moment.

Kiria suddenly fell to his knees, blood pooling around him.

“Onii-sama!” Ke Xin stopped singing to call out to the injured ayashi who was now being supported by Hokuto. Hokuto laid the flat of his left hand on Kiria’s back and the left on the white-haired ayashi’s chest.

“It’s the flute!” Gin finally called as he rushed between them and took the artifact from the ayashi’s weakened grip. 

Gin examined the tool for a moment or two before turning to look over his shoulder. 

“That’s why Taron missed…” The lycan murmured, having been a fool for believing Taron would ever miss a shot. Now that he thought back on it, the attempt on Seimei’s life, later revealed to be Kuyou, had been purposefully botched. “This flute is a powerful artifact. It was said to be able to heal any wound, but now I see why that is the case.” Gin stood and looked to Kiria as the ayashi fell against Hokuto, his breath ragged.

“Onii-sama!” Ke Xin fell to her knees and leaned forward toward the bleeding youkai.

Hokuto looked up to the others over the rim of his glasses. “In turn it gives the wound to the flute’s user.” The hybrid explained.

Kiria reached out this hand, only for Ke Xin to grab it and clutch it against her chest. Kiria looked up to Ke Xin and smiled.

“With this…” Kiria’s words were broken by the shouts of Moka.

“Tsukune!” She cried, straining her voice.

The envoy’s head snapped up. Roaring across the field toward the stage was an enraged Shuzen, whose body had begun to misconfiguration in his amassed power. On Tsukune’s word Kurumu jumped off the stage and flew away as quick as she could to reach Moka nd tend to her and the other unknown youkai who had suddenly appeared. When the enraged vampire lord kicked off the ground to reach the stage, his step managed to rip apart the ground beneath him. The group staggered back and parted as the vampire lord tore across the stage. His target was the envoy, which he shoulder-slammed with sniper precision. The shot collided into Tsukune’s sternum like a rock through paper, and in this same instance it was shredded. Tsukune’s sternum splintered under the force, blood purged from his body, through his mouth as he was sent clear through to the back of the stage.

Uboku and Gin charged the vampire lord, but one was dropkicked into the ground with a roundhouse kick and the second was easily taken out by and fierce elbow jab to the gut when the lord landed and pivoted on the balls of his heels. The higore jars dropped to the ground and shattered.

“Ke Xin!” The kamatachi twins stood at either side of the vampire lord who now held Ke Xin off the ground, in his demonic clutch. 

The twins turned their arms into long, bone-like sickles and hissed at the daiyoukai, though their bodies trembled with a fear so absolute that one would have to stand near suicidal to stand against him, but for Ke Xin the twins would very well die for her. Shuzen scoffed, and tossed Ke Xin off the stage. The hybrid shouted when she landed in a cradle of roots. The twins jumped off the stage after her, calling in worry. Shuzen turned and slammed his foot into the remaining jars, turning them to dust beneath his rage.

The witch jumped off the catwalk and fluttered to the ground to tend to her friend. She dropped to her knees and helped the man to sit up. Tsukune groaned in pain as he pushed into a sitting position. He felt the terrible sting of pain in his bones as he stood from the ground, Ruby holding to his arm in assistance. When he and Ruby looked up to the vampire lord, the King was laughing. A dark energy encompassed his body as the invisible parasites seeped into the dark lord’s body and took from their host with returned offer of pure youki.

“You lose boy.” Shuzen spoke before he vanished, at least it seemed as if he did.

The youki was so concentrated in his body that it distorted the air around him, coupled with his already incomparable speed, no eyes consciousness could react upon his motions until he was upon them. The poor victim stood to be Tsukune who was literally thrown into the air and kicked off the stage, into the field and through several roots and branches before finally coming to a stop. The force had nearly knocked Tsukune out, his mind rattled by the multiple impacts.

The cries of his loved ones were soundless between his ears as his eyes barely made out the figures above him. His youkai stirred. Tsukune’s eyes shot open as his vision cleared. He instantly stood and pushed Moka and Kurumu from him, only to take a punch to his already splintered sternum. The impact sent Tsukune into the concrete wall that separated the bleacher seats from the field, before the walls crumbled and he fell into the passages that led to and from the turf. Tsukune coughed as he forced himself on his hands and knees. He blinked his eyes and tried to adjust his pupils to the darkness. When he heard the ringing subside: his eyes blinked and caught the sight of his own blood splattered against the ground.

“Stand boy.” Shuzen commanded.

Tsukune defied his enemy and brushed the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. The human grunted in agony when the vampire lord kicked his stomach and sent him rolling down the dark concrete halls. 

“I said ‘stand boy’!” He repeated with a deepened voice and guttural snarl.

Tsukune pushed to his hands and knees again and looked over his back at Shuzen. The black markings of Tsukune’s ghoul had darkened and covered his skin uniformly. Shuzen had changed with the excess power flowing through his body. His muscles were more defined and his fangs were like daggers against the lip of his mandible. His dark hair curled over his face as his chest heavily heaved with every breath. One was able to _see_ the youki as it escaped his body.

“Don’t make me ask again…” He hissed.

Tsukune swallowed and stood to his feet. Outside Mizore had come to the aide of her friends. She had to hold Moka back with her ice while Ruby and Harukaze tended to their injuries.

“Moka calm down, please!” Kurumu begged the now hysterical vampire.

“No!” Her instinct and love pulled her toward him, her everything desperately sought to save him.

Akuha pushed to her feet and waved the witch’s aide away, bandages around her waist. Moka stilled when she felt Akuha hugged her from behind, the daiyoukai wrought with tears. Mizore’s ice retreated from Moka’s stilled form. Akuha turned Moka so she faced her. The elder sister wiped the tears from her sister’s eyes and smiled.

“Look at him, making my dear sister cry like this.” She teased and sighed as she placed her hand on Moka’s belly and tapped her nails on the barely visible bulge in her womb. “You need to worry about taking care of this for me my dear sister, worry not for your little human and have more faith to the human _will and ingenuity.”_ She chuckled as she put her finger to her lip and smiled.

Moka’s breathing slowed and she turned to face down the dark tunnel path.

“ _Tsukune…_ ”


	98. Solo

 

**Chapter 48: Solo**

At the balcony of the former dome the Middle King and Upper King watched as Tsukune and Shuzen vanished from the field, down one of the passages. The middle king chuckled and pinched the cigar he held against his teeth, between his fingers and exhaled a plume of smoke into the air. The middle king chuckled and brushed his white gloved thumb against the small scrub of his mustache. His dark eyes eerily glowed from beneath the shadow of his hood. The Upper king finished wiping his face clean with a cloth and looked to his seat-mate with curiosity. The middle King stood and folded his left arm behind his back, his cigar securely held between the index and middle finger of his right hand. The winged king watched as the old man turned and walked toward the balcony’s exit.

“ _Will you not watch the outcome_?” The winged hybrid questioned as he leaned back in his seat and laid his arms on the seats’ rest.

The middle king stopped mid-step. He glanced back over his shoulder at the winged hybrid and smiled.

“ **There is nothing left for me to watch**.” He placed the cigar in his mouth and took a deep drag before calmly exhaling. “ **Whoever wins shall return to the castle will be seeking my head.** **B** **est not disappoint them with my absence, heh heh heh…** ” With that the middle king left the old winged hybrid to his speculations.

Ridda scoffed and turned to face the field again. He brushed his large fingers beneath his chin in thought. His golden locks curled over his features like lengths of cut ribbon. He could only imagine the outcome of a battle between a ghoul and vampire. Though a ghoul had its advantages, his enemy was a dark lord.

“ _But Aono is a candidate for Dark Lord…”_ The hybrid chuckled in amusement.

“Out of the way!” A guard called as a monstrous beast flew over the Academy grounds.

The beast’s shadow swallowed the ground in darkness and both sides of the battle tore apart as they dove out of the way of the massive claws that precariously hung over their heads, and cowered as they covered their ears as the explosive sounds of the creature’s beating wings cut through the air. Shouts from those fighting on the ground called out as the beast’s form cleared over the canopy of petrified trees. Forte ran across the schools roof and slid to a stop as his wings curled back and vanished into his form. His mouth was parted mostly in awe and partly in horror as the beast soon came into view. Dark tan scales covered it snout to tail and glistened against the sunlight as the powerful digits of its fingers pressed flat against the roof’s flat top. A deep roar rumbled from the beast’s lighter colored gullet. The dragon allowed its leathery wings to full limp at its sides as it curled the muscled appendages to its side. The long, spined tail curled lazily against the ground and it snaked back its neck proudly.

“ _You look frightened.”_ A creepy voice chuckled from the back of the beast. Forte’s eyes darted up to the robed figure that leaned over the edge of the dragon. His white robes fluttered against the air and his mirth rolled in his chest. “ _Where are the others?”_ He questioned as he climbed down from the dragon’s back.

Forte led Mikogami to where Azami, the Ghoul, and children hid. 

The old principal seemed amused by everything that was going on around him. As they walked Forte looked over his shoulder at the odd exorcist and raised a brow in confusion. The Exorcist grinned and glanced at the incubus. 

“Perhaps it was a bit too soon for my retirement.” He laughed at his own dry humor.

Azami had stood and walked over to the device that held one of several barriers in place. Her fingers gently roamed the control panels and grazed the cool metallic surface. The large magical portal that led into the depths of the school where the barrier's machine lay active. Kenichi turned his head to the off-feeling of the magical field. Azami looked up and pushed to stand in front of the curious children. When the light cleared the vampire mistress relaxed upon seeing the familiar form of Forte and a holy man? She knitted her brows curiously. Hana and Aya held onto Azami's sleeves and looked around her at the old Exorcist. Akako was lazily leaned against the machine with his head in his arms. The girls giggled at the familiar figure who grinned and looked to the vampire mistress.

" _Lady Fuzen, I presume?_ " Mikogami eyed the noble for a moment before his eyes motioned toward Ghoul, only for his grin to widen.

Aya looked the man up and down. She knew her dad worked with the robed man alot, and she has been worried about her father after Tsukune had left in such an emotional disarray. She could always tell when her father was troubled, and this time was no different. Aya brushed some of her loose, silver-white behind her left ear and stepped from hiding behind Azami. 

"Do you know where outo is?" Aya tilted her head to the side and folded her arms behind her back.

The old man could not help the amused chuckle that escaped his throat. He held his gloved hand to his mouth, while the other lay behind his back. Exorcist bowed and held out his hand.

" _Shall we see what your father has been up to all this while?_ " Aya brightened at the Exorcist's words and reached out to his hand, but he closed his hand and looked to the cherry-eyed girl. "B _ut are you prepared to enter into the real world, outside of this safety you are familiar with?_ " He questioned with seriousness.

Aya furrowed her thin brows and tilted her head up at Mikogami. Her lips pulled back into a wide smile and she nodded. Mikogami opened his hand and allowed the young teen to lay her palm onto his gloved. Hana brightened at her friend's confident decision. 

"Hana wants to see the truth as well!" The young succubus proclaimed. "Right'Kako?" The lavender eyed youkai smiled to her human companion.

Akako blinked and stood up. He looked to his hands, than glanced up to the girls with his glittering green eyes. He gave an assured nod, and the two young girls cheered. Azami stepped forward and put a hand on her hip defiantly. 

"I cannot agree to let them go as they were put under my charge!" The mistress asserted. The girls looked to her with heartbroken expressions. The mistress folded her arms over her chest and held her serious expression. "So I too shall come." She offered.

The girls cheered and hugged the older vampire. She sighed, cheeks tinted pink as she turned her head away. Kenichi glanced off to the side in thought, though a Ghoul such as himself had little to think of. Exorcist looked over the the former man, skin permanently scarred by his curse, his life. 

" _Perhaps..._ " The Exorcist began, " _for you we can find that which you have lost_." 

Tsukune stared into Shuzen's ruby eyes with his claret ones. The man's skin was intricately marked with the curse of his Ghoul as his youki fought to preserve his body. Breathing had become difficult, and the envoy's muscles seemed to buckle under the weight of his own body. Shuzen's body too had suffered from his rapid change. The rapid release of youki in his body increased his muscle size exponentially, but in the stead of gaining strength, his muscles suffered from atrophy from the increased stimulation in his nervous system, but neither man or vampire were aware of this and continued their struggle for power. Tsukune fought for power in the sense that if he removed Shuzen form his seat, he would be able to realize his ideals of a better, unified world, but Shuzen fought to take control of the position he believed to be rightfully his, since birth.

Shuzen charged the hobbled Ghoul once again. The mighty vampire lord struck a fist into his already wounded chest. The air was shocked from Tsukune as the pain turned over in his body, his already overstimulated nerves numbed. Shuzen held his fist hooked against the man's chest and lifted him from the ground.

"You defiled my family's name. Your actions have made my daughters needlessly suffer." The dark lord's voice snarled through the rolling growls in his chest.

The amplified youkai twisted his overbearing youki. He twisted his body and launched Tsukune against the concrete wall, where the man's body suffered yet another bone-shattering injury before he fell to the ground and slid onto his knees.

"You do not deserve the seat of a dark lord! You are not part of the blood that it has carried for millenia, you do not understand the oppression our kind had suffered under yours!" It had become indiscernible whether Shuzen spoke of the vampire race, or youkai kind.

But Tsukune _did_ understand. Shuzen slammed his knee into Tsukune's face, shattering his nose. The man was sent hurtling backwards, and bounced along the hard, cold floor. The ground and the walls were stained with specks of his blood and splattered with his vain struggle. Tsukune lay on his back. He fought the rage boiling in the cursed blood he carried in his veins. He understood, though he could never experience it. He had seen Moka cry, he had seen her hurt. He had seen what the expectations of a race that teetered on the brink of both worlds had to meet. He had been there, behind that barrier with his family for just a few years, but his experience in comparison to theirs was a joke. They had lived not only _their_ lives behind those walls, but their family had lived those lives, so had their ancestors. Shuzen was right. Tsukune had no credentials, he had not suffered enough to take that seat, but in the same thought Shuzen did not deserve his place. He had made Moka suffer. Tsukune knew how much she wished to please her father, but at the same time the person that Moka had developed into could not face the prospect of losing the life she had created with him. Tsukune could taste the blood in his mouth and he could feel his rage rapping at the door of his will. Shuzen tottered toward the young man. The dark lord could feel as his heart strained to pump the blood needed to keep his muscles active. He could feel as the air became thinner. He stood over Tsukune and glared down at the battered male. The envoy's eyes have glazed over, his consciousness as a human was slowly leaving him, and quickly being replaced by his ghoulish nature. Shuzen had to make his final strike.

In his heart it had not been enough. No matter how many blows he landed against the human, it was not enough to sate his conscience. He had lost his precious Moka. She had the potential to replace him and continue his dreams. The vampire lord hovered over Tsukune, his stance unsteady as he held up his striking claws. Even though he carried the selfish will to rid himself of his brother's remaining family, it had only been because he knew no other way to satiate the pain that consumed his soul. He was wrought with hate for the boy since his daughter fled from his care and into his arms. He had lost again to a human. A human had taken from him what he loved the most. First his brother's favor, than his only, true and worthy, successor. He never got to hold his granddaughter in his arms, nor had he ever seen her face. He wondered if she looked like her mother... He felt a sharp pain as regret filled his cold heart.

Shuzen blinked and looked down o the warm feeling against his body. Tsukune had charged forward and impaled his hand into Shuzen's chest. Tsukune's dark nature had finally taken hold of him.

" _ **I man not be worthy to hold her hand, but she has given me such grace!"**_ Tsukune snarled as he pushed Shuzen. " _ **You have tossed away all of your respect as a father, and as a man!"**_ The Ghoul roared and rushed the King.

Ke Xin sat with Kiria's head in her lap. The twins sat with the backs against the stage ans Hokuto silently wrapped his partner's wounds. Ke Xin's warm hand brushed against the ayashi's cheek. Her tears had not stopped. Wong made his way toward the stage. Sumiiro and Akacha looked up to the family head. Though Ke Xin was of a second branch, she was still a Wong. The lavishly dressed ayashi stepped onto the stage, his slipper-covered steps silent against the ground. The Triad leader stood with his hands on his hips and nodded proudly.

"Do not worry Ke Xin!" He proclaimed exuberantly. "I swear, on my honor as family head, I will care for Yoshii Kiria. He has done so much for this family and has cared for my precious little cousin in my uncle's stead!" The leader announced as other family members gathered on the stage with a makeshift stretcher. 

Ke Xin hesitantly allowed the men to move her precious onii-sama to the stretcher and she looked up to Wong's brilliantly smiling face. Hokuto pushed to his feet and turned to follow the men, unwilling to be parted from his partner's side in his most critical moment. Ke Xin wiped her eyes and smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you nii-chan. You always take care of everyone." She smiled, though it was a bit empty. Everyone had done something to help, but she felt useless.

Wong knelt down and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"You did more than you know cousin Ke Xin! Uncle is proud, you know he is! You used your voice to stop the unnecessary fighting, and used your heart to change another!" He praised happily.

Ke Xin smiled, encouraged by her cousin's words.


	99. Outro

The tension in the air surrounding the stadium was made heavier with the cries of police sirens as they fought to barricade both the civilians and newscasters that have gathered for what has become an international incident. Police cars and vans sat around the former dome's perimeter. Several yards of the lot had been taped off or barricaded by the officers. Outside, the in fighting between the Guards and former Gakuen students had come to a halt when they had learned of the battle between Aono Tsukune and Shuzen. Their words, which been aired by the cameras presently embedded in the gnarled and twisted roots of the Jyubokko, had caught the men's heated exchange. They watched as Aono attempted to strike the king down, but in turn they watched in horror as the Hades King brutally assaulted his daughter, then seemingly admitting to being at fault for his middle's death. No longer did they understand what they fought for, so they no longer fought. The police had questioned the groups and taken testimonies from those that had escaped the chaos of battle. They knew not who fired the first shot, but in the end it seemed not to matter as everything they believed in crumbled before their eyes. 

 

Their laws, their respects, and their humanities had all left when Tsukune and Shuzen began to trade blows. Human and Youkai swarmed from all corners of Bunkyo city and as far as the Kansai prefecture. Protesters of all kinds have surrounded the facility, just behind the police barriers. Picket signs rose in the air. The signs angrily weaved above the heads of their carriers. Shouts of hate polluted the noisy air. Those who stood against the cohabitation of human and youkai seemed to agree where they once stood apart. This despair had come to be when the youkai left the barrier, as did it begin when humans came to power. Those that still believed in their leaders stood between the protestors and cowered. Though they wished for their unity to continue, were the Envoy to win he would force his place as King, most shamefully, but were Shuzen to win he would continue to hold these dark grievances over the throne which stood to unite the Sovereign Nations of Youkai. In either circumstance, their united providence stood threatened. Hybrids and Border beings would once again be persecuted, and humans would return to their frail fears of those things that went _bump_ in the night.

 

All that fought had reported no injuries greater than a scrape of bruise. The roots of the might Jyubokko that hung over the dome, its body jutting over what was once a shield from rain was now peeled back like the skin of an orange. His bark-covered limbs had pulled back the doom with great ease as his body took root and grew. For a Jyubokko to grow as such, it needed a vast amount of energy. For every strike sent the forest nymph did his best to protect them with his own flesh and blood. Above the phoenix allowed him to grow under the strength of a sun, even in this hour of their eve. It was like looking into the heart of an ancient forest. No longer could one the twisted metal and shards of glass which now littered the ground beneath the spirit's roots. Upon his gnarled reach many reports from the inside stood stranded, unable to escape due to their sense of duty as journalists, and unable to turn away from such a historic moment in time. It was a tale of vengeance that was like a dream on the sleeve of a flame. It was the tale of a corrupt warlord, seeking retribution against his samurai for biting the hand that fed him mere scraps that stood incomparable to the force of his duty to protect the shogun from himself. Were either to fall, it would truly become an epic, no matter what side you stood upon.

 

A roar ripped across the skies of Tokyo as a monstrous wind cut between and around the sky scraping buildings of the token city. A shadow slowly crept over the parking lots and engulfed the streets of chaos. The cries of anger turned into hums of awe and murmurs and shock as a winged beast descended from the heavens and careened across the skies. Like wheels spinning in the clouds the cumulus fluffs of marshmallow were shredded as the wings of the mighty dragon forced heavy beats to allow its body continuous flight. The beast let out a roar that rivaled thunder across the open plains and seemed to mix and ebb between a waterfall's rage and hurricane's shallow bellow. It was like the the ominous organ music from a church's tuneless pipes which echoed across the hallowed halls of the blessed house. The dragon circled just outside of the phoenix's path. Mikogami leaned his head over to the side, his eyes sparkled with dark amusement. The old man chuckled at the sight. Aya sat straddled on the dragon's back, just between one of its larger spines by it's shoulders. Hana sat behind the young hybrid and hugged her tightly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as they soared so many thousand miles in the sky. Akako sat closer to the neck of the beast and watched as they glided through the clouds and lowered toward the stadium. The waves of people were like swarms of panicked specks. To call them ants would be an insult to the organized creatures who put to shame the human belief of socialization. Azami and Kenichi sat at nearer the base of the tail. The old Ghoul held on tightly as his mate leaned against his back with her arms wrapped around his waist, more for attention than protection. The mistress could clearly hear the shouts of hate from the protestors. Azami was sure that Aya could hear them as well. The mistress turned her head and looked to the young girl. She gripped her hands against the bony spine as her friend clung to her fearfully as the roar of wind rushed passed their ears. Aya's brows were furrowed, but not from anger. The damphir's small brows knitted upward; er eyes glittering with a pool of confusion. All her life her father had taught her that not everyone got along and that as people they had to do their best, but she would have never believed such in fighting occurred.

 

"Aya-chan..." The older mistress called softly.

 

The damphir blinked, the tears at the edges of her eyes blinked away. She turned her head and looked to Azami. Aya smiled brightly and tilted her head in curiosity, but she was unable to hide her sadness from the pure blooded vampire. For a long time Aya had been sheltered from the cruelties of the world and, until now, had never been subjected to such unbridled _hate._ Mikogami had place on the dragon's head. He stood with his arms folded behind his back and a raised brow. He examined the Jyubokko's roots and realized they were hardening, having quickly lost their malleability as time went on. The Exorcist put his finger to his chin and murred out a soft _hnn_ in thought when he heard a familiar sound from below.

 

" _Shall we get in a little closer?"_ The former chairman mused as he looked back at his passengers. 

 

Before they were allowed to speak the dragon pulled back his wings and fell into a dive. Grips tightened against the sudden change in the dragon's altitude. The wind that tunneled around his body whistled against the circles of thick scales and streamline body. The sounds of Hana's cries rang as they plummeted toward the small, bowl opening created by the Jyubokko's twisted roots. 

 

The crowds which had been silenced could now hear the blaring of loud sirens as massive trucks led by local police forces poured into Bunkyo, Tokyo. From the vehicle poured soldiers wearing blue helmets. They were known as the peacekeeping force of the United Nations. They consisted of voluntary forces of youkai and humans of the state and enforce UN accords. They were all armed and were accompanied by armed, armored trucks. After Shuzen Kokoa's declaration they had learned of the Hades' King's plans at the Bunkyo Dome via a letter from Shuzen Akuha, the eldest of the Shuzen family and double agent covering the inner workings of the Wong Branch Triads of Hong Kong. Amidst her work she had discovered ties between Fairy Tale and the Kinpaku, only for it to lead to her younger sibling and Fujisaki Miyabe: head of the third division overseeing the Middle Shelf of the Youkai world with known dealings in the snowy wastelands of the southern shelf. 

 

Fujisaki Miyabe had revealed plans about the negotiations with the werewolf tribes of the shelf for trading rights. Akuha was sent to trail Kahlua into the lycan lands only for her baby sister to die in her arms. After the conflict Akuha had to be sure her father was indeed the head of their problems. Were this to continue it would disrupt the Vampyr's rule of the underworld and their place in the human world now that the Kings played a vital role in maintaining relations between the two. With Kokoa's help they were able to discover their father's dastardly deeds after several years of investigation. The peace corps had arrived to strengthen the international security that was now being threatened by Lord Shuzen. They quickly forced civilians and news reporters from the area, many by force: arrested.

 

On stage Ke Xin took her cousin's encouraging words and began to sing once more. Her voice would soothe the higore into a state of dormancy and disallow the continued advantage that Shuzen carried. Her voice carried across the field and into the sky. With Shuzen's momentary lapse in judgment Tsukune was able to drive him from the underpass and back onto the field. The vampire lord was thrown back, but was able to keep his footing and slide against the grass. The others struggled to hold the hysteric Moka back, her youki threatening to erupt from her body. Akuha pulled back her sister's arms by hooking her arms beneath Moka's. Akuha struggled against her baby sister, her wound affecting her more than the older vampire had anticipated. The elder vampire grunted in pain as her wound reopened.

 

"Crap!" Gin hissed. "Kurumu!" He called to his mate as he rushed over to grab Moka as Ruby quickly pulled Akuha from her side.

 

Kurumu rushed to Moka as Mizore grabbed the vampire's wrists and drew them behind her back then created a shackle of crystalline ice. The succubus spread her wings as she tightly gripped Moka's face as the distraught vampire thrashed her head side to side, screaming for her mate. Tsukune and Shuzen had rushed from the tunnels and tore up the ground as they brutally battled. Tsukune tore his hand from Shuzen's gut and though the Ghoul had reached his seemingly limitless patience, he was still composed: eyes clear and his stance steady. Shuzen spat the blood that had collected in his mouth to the ground. His shoes dug against the decayed land as he prepared to once again charge. Tsukune shifted his weight then Shuzen immediately charged. Shuzen could feel the bitter twist of cold as his muscles screamed in agony at his motions. With Ke Xin's singing the higore no longer pumped youki and his adrenaline was the only thing that kept the vampire lord from feeling the _pain_ of his muscles failing and sluggishly weakening their binds.

 

"Moka!" The succubus called sternly. "Look at me, Moka please! Calm down!" Kurumu held tightly to Moka's face and forced the vampire to look toward her. She allowed her charm to release and forced Moka's senses to calm and eventually lulled her to a relaxed state.

 

The silver-haired woman slumped to the ground and was caught by the yuki onna and succubus. The dragon's roar was heard above. Those able and outside of battle gazed up at the mighty beast as it was able to block out the great light the phoenix shown over the field of battle. Shuzen and Tsukune continued to trade blows. Shuzen's movements have become heavy and stiff. When the dark lord landed a blow Tsukune was able to lessen the damage by strafing or creating counter moves that left Shuzen open for strikes to his vital areas. Shuzen's stomach, chest, and sides were relentlessly beaten by the Ghoul who only seemed to grow stronger. The dragon landed a great distance away.

 

"Otousan!" Aya called at the top of her lungs, earnestly struggling to scream over the fight.

 

"Aya-chan, look!" Hana called as she slipped from the dragon's back and into Akako's waiting arms. The young human caught the teen and set the mini-succubus down.

 

The silver-haired damphir jumped from the mighty beast that now lay curled in the grasses. When she landed Aya looked up toward her father and the other man. He had dark hair and dressed well, much more so than her father did. The dark lord's face was down-turned into a scowl that reminded her greatly of her aunt Kokoa and carried a grace that was much like her mother.

 

"It looks like a vampire." Akako noted when he saw the man hiss and lunge Tsukune.

 

Indeed the youki was familiar, but they had never felt this particular kind. It was full of an emotion they had never witnessed before: killing intent. Tsukune was finally struck directly and was knocked clean off his feet.

 

"Otousan!!" Aya screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked up at the young damphir. That shout, her terror. It reminded them so much so if outer Moka when she would cry for Tsukune when he was hurt. It made all their hearts twist and even in her stupor Moka murmured the name of her former self. _Omote..._

 

Shuzen froze in his position and turned his head, only to see the vision of his favored daughter running toward him. It was a vision of a past he could no longer hold. His small, helpless child raced toward him, calling for him. She would never run to him unless something was terribly wrong, he did of course raise independent children. " _I can't find my halberd." "I want to know about fighting without a weapon father."_ Her ruby eyes had not sparkled like that for years, not since...

 

"Moka...?" Shuzen called and reached out his hand.

 

Aya slid to a stop. Her friends helplessly watched from the distance as Aya stared to this familiar man whom she could swear she had never met. He reached out his hand and called her mother's name. Aya furrowed her brows and tilted her head. Moka rose her head, the drowsy half-awareness from Kurumu's charm almost completely faded. The silver-haired vampire woman blinked and tried to wash away the blurry image before her. The vision of her younger self racing toward her father who reached out a caring hand, something of which he had not done for years since...

 

"Aya no!" Tsukune called as he rushed toward Shuzen, mentally convinced he would harm his daughter who was not a pure-blooded vampire.

 

Shuzen's ears caught Aono's cry. He blinked and looked to the vision of the granddaughter he had never seen until than. Of course he knew her name, but Moka and Kokoa did well to hide all else of the girl from him. His granddaughter... she was the spitting image of her mother, his precious daughter. Shuzen stepped toward her.

 

"Aya...?" He called.

 

Aya was a sheltered girl, but she was smart enough to connect it. If he looked like her mother and Kokoa, in the same way her father looked like Kasumi and her grandfather...

 

"...Jiji?" It did help that her aunt Yukari was less threatened by the old king and was more prone to bouts of useless talking.

 

Shuzen stopped and looked down to his stomach. There he saw Tsukune's hand, doused heavily in his blood. The vampire lord coughed and spat up a mouthful of blood. He fell to his knees and behind him stood the Ghoul. The Ghoul's elbow to fingertips were covered in the youkai's blood. those who watched on televisions had gasped or turned away, but there were those who watched unblinking at the lord's fate.

 

"No!" 

 

The sound of the familiar voice made Tsukune flinch. The envoy watched as his only daughter raced to Shuzen's side. 

 

"Aya-chan!" Hana called, only to instantly race to her friend's side, followed by Akako.

 

Tsukune watched helplessly as Aya struggled to find a way to touch Shuzen without touching his blood. Tears raced down his daughter's cheeks, staining her perfect pink-tinted skin. Aya was finally able to lay Shuzen's head on her lap. Shuzen gasped and looked up at the mirror image of his memories. He could feel his heart slow as the higore's excess power had eaten away at his muscles, and with them asleep he was now weakened and rapidly deteriorating. 

 

"Jiji..." Aya sniffled to the grandfather she had never seen. Shuzen smiled and murmured something softly, before he closed his eyes and exhaled.

 

Tsukune slowly approached Aya only for the young girl to glare up coldly at her father. Tsukune felt his heart break. Tsukune felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and bothered not to look up.

 

" _We should perhaps worry about stopping the remaining higore Aono, before we worry about anything else, wouldn't you agree?"_ The Exorcist chuckled as Kenichi walked up to Tsukune's side.

 

The two Ghouls looked to each other. They knew what they needed to do, and to be sure this would never happen again all of the wretched little parasites had to be destroyed.


	100. Break

A week...

 

It has been nearly a week since Kenichi and Tsukune were taken to the Lukos Mountains by Harukaze and Uboku. It would be up to the two Ghouls to destroy the remaining higore before they were given a chance to spread or be used as such ever again. 

 

The Middle King, but a day after the battle, and after Moka had been given time to recuperate and made sure her unborn child did not suffer ill effects from the battle, she confronted the Middle King. It had become the duty of the Hades Castle to pay for the repairs that needed to not only be done on the Tokyo Dome but the billions on structural damage on the streets which were created by the Jyubokko, who had not survived the ordeal....

 

_Nushi was no longer able to take human form. The strength of the blood which he had received long ago, from Tsukune, had been used up to protect everyone, and allow Tsukune to realize his dream without causing the death of another. Shuzen had survived the trauma of his injuries and was taken away to a specialized hospital and would be arrested as soon as he was well, and would stand trial for his great atrocities. Nushi was able to force a small flower near the end of his roots, to bloom. There he offered a seed._

 

_"I'm not really a girl, nor am I really a boy, so it's hard to say whether I am this seed's mother or father, but it is part of me, please care for it as no one has for me." These had been the Jyubokko's last words before his body withered away. His strong, mahogany brown roots and branches had become a dull grey that matched the rest of his petrifying body. In the morrow he would not be there for the sunrise._

 

_Aya had cried, just as she had done for Shuzen. "If I don't cry for them, will you?" Was the damphir's response when her mother questioned her need to shed tears for those she did not know._

 

_Even Moka had to admit to the size of her daughter's heart, out-weighing her own. The vampire knew she would never be able to cry for those she knew not, but she still felt pity for their loss._

 

Akuha had left Moka before she entered the King's chambers. The elder vampire made her precious sister promise she would care for the unborn in her stomach, for she would return to see them well. The vampire would return with Wong and Ke Xin to Hong Kong and settle the affairs of the Triad and Yakuza which had been riled up by the dealings of Shuzen. No one knew what it was Moka had said to the Middle and Upper Kings, but as a result proceedings with the United Nations went much quicker than originally anticipated. Because of the King's involvement in many of the territorial disputes it was believed they would suffer the hardest from the upcoming trials. Shuzen was now at 100% and would be tried to the full extent of the law. Hokuto and Kiria had been gone after battle, just as the Triad members, they were shadows to the wind and left no sign of their coming or going. Taron, Rile, and Jin were arrested for co-conspiracy, and were promised leniency if they gave up information on Shuzen. Their conviction had still been pending, but days before their haring Taron, with the help of Jin and Rile, had escaped custody and by now the youkai is believed to have skipped country.

 

A week... it had been a week since Moka had seen Tsukune. The silver-haired vampire had returned to her home and returned to her duties as a mother. Cooking, cleaning and taking care of the children was all she found herself able to do. Gin had promised to keep close to the castle and as Guard Captain he would try and repair the relations between the factions that honored the Kings and those that honored Tsukune. Hachimaru too had been arrested for co-conspiracy, but the charges had been dropped due to the fact the badger youkai was uninvolved in office politics. The badger had decided to retire and return to his home in the Northern Shelf and assist with its restructuring after the loss of their clan leaders. 

 

Christmas was nearing as was New Years which left much work to be done. Moka did not want to brace the New Year without her mate, the very thought tore at her spirit. Yumi, the older damphir, had returned to her aspirations to become a real designer instead of a back-shop seamstress. She enrolled into the Bunko Fashion College and would be starting the semester after the New Year. It had been much the same with the older vampire. Azami too missed her precious mate, whom she had only just found again. Moka, in pity, had offered the elder mistress refuge in their home. Moka had come to learn of the elder vampire and her connection with her father. He had not always been this way. He did care for her and her sisters, but something had changed him. Perhaps she would lift her personal resolve to never speak to him again, if only to discover the truth, but for now all that mattered was her real family. Kurumu had left Hana with her while the succubus and witch repaired relations in the human world by publicly appearing on various talk shows and news programs. The two personalities stood for the Kings and Envoy. The witch and succubus believed in both, but they also believed in humanity. Anyone could become corrupted with power, and those who don't have a true strength to lead. They boasted to the honor that absolute power corrupted absolutely, and the Kings had too much power and should become regulated much as presidencies were. 

 

Both vampire women felt as if time stood still and though the world around them continued to change. Without their mates they could feel nothing. Moka found herself idly wondering if this is how her father felt for long? Even Azami seemed to have shut herself away and grown bitter from the sweet princess she was rumored to be in the histories. Moka though was more worried about her, for now, only child. Aya had yet to come to terms with her father's actions and become a bit distant. She and her two friends continued to enjoy their winter break which started without them. Next year they would be going to high school. Though angry with her father, Aya silently missed him as she, Hana and Akako often sat up in hold up her room and talked of those younger days where they were naive to the turmoil that filled their small-if-compared world. The trio studied hard for the upcoming exams, it was the only thing that kept the younger damphir preoccupied as the image she carried of her most favorite person in the world had been shattered by a single action. She could not sleep at night without repeatedly seeing the image of her father spearing her grandfather with his bare hand. 

 

Kokoa, Yukari and Lady Fubuki continued to work to restore the name of their sovereign clans among the UN and worked to prevent trade from the Northern Shelf until a proper leader was named. Mizore had returned to the Snow Maiden Village with Varn. The werewolf had insisted, for the yuki onna carried the gift of his mistress in her belly, though for a ice maiden at her age, Shirayuki Mizore should stand unable to give birth or even carry young. Though, in her heart, Mizore had a place she could call home, to be welcomed back to her village in open arms had been a dream as far away as the sun itself. It was the land of her birth, and carried a lingering scent of joy from years past. The yuki onna, who once stood shunned from her clan, had returned, with child. To be able to look into her mother's aurora eyes and tell her she was pregnant, had been her greatest dream. The yuki onna fell into her mother's arms, sobbing.

 

" _I was given this child by the Mountain Witch."_ The yuki onna had proclaimed.

 

Her words were easily confirmed by Jack Frost and the Snow Priestess. The yuki onna had been praised for breaking their long lived curse and restoring their good name as a tribe of the Northern Reaches. Shirayuki's child was heralded as the next generation of Snow Priestess, her return and pregnancy were celebrated for days.

 

Monday morning. Yet another sunrise over the Aono household. Kokoa and Yukari were over, sound asleep on the pull out couch in the living area. Kokoa wanted a place to hide out from her new responsibilities as clan leader. Moka would have scolded her for her lack of will, but she understood the difficulties that carried with trying to bring a nation such as theirs into the mainstream. As Moka made her way toward the kitchen she could already hear the giggling conversation between Aya, Hana and Akako (though the boy hardly ever spoke). As the vampire passed the living area she caught Azami in the corner of her eye, just on the love seat, watching television. The mother wondered if the mistress ever slept as she had never seen her relax... Since the vampire's baby sister had returned home two nights prior, the television had not once left the channels playing the incidents of the battle and the Envoy's journey to the Lukos Mountains. According to their sources the Envoy had been sent to formally apologize to the two clans, though Moka knew that had not been the reason. Taron, with the help of Jin and Rile, had escaped custody and by now had been believed to have skipped country. Moka stilled before she reached the kitchen's threshold. According the reports the Envoy's helicopter has just taken off from the Lukos Mountains. Moka's hand landed on the frame of the entrance way to the kitchen. She did not turn but she just glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping and sitting occupants. Kokoa and Yukari were rolled up in their sleeping quilts, Koumori settled just between them. Their soft, sleeping breaths were drowned out by the television casting.

 

_Aono Tsukune and company have just left the mountainside and have boarded their helicopter!_

 

Moka's heart skipped a beat. Her mate would be coming back to her soon, but even if that time were to come, how many more meetings, how many more excursions like this would it take to right the wrongs that the Kings, more specifically her father, had wrought upon this world? Against many wishes Aono Tsukune, Envoy of the people, had become a King for having a hand in perpetuating a new future that stood against the rule of such a tyrant as Moka's father. Though many stood convinced of Tsukune's kindness, perhaps he was too kind? Though they were disgusted by Shuzen's choices, he was strong and cruel to an enemy if necessary. Kindness would only turn the true eye away from villainous intentions, after all it took Aono over eleven years to see Shuzen's cruel side.

 

There was a frightening sound on the screen that managed to even wake Kokoa from her deep slumber, though Yukari took a bit more time. Moka felt her heart sank as her claws dug into the wood of the wall. Azami sat up, her face flooded with anguish. Kokoa and Yukari were now wide awake. Aya, Hana and Akako had stood from their table side games to peer into the living area. The reporter's words rang through the vampire's ears, even as Kokoa called to her, as Yukari called her name, as her daughter called for her mother, and her niece for her aunt.

 

_Aono Tsukune's helicopter was shot down by an unknown assailant.... burning wreckage.... emergency crew rushing to the tragic.... flames everywhere..._

 

 

 

 

_***********_

 

 

Moka could not clearly recall the time there after. She could not even imagine what Azami had gone through. The mistress had lost her mate _again._ Moka had once again confronted the Middle King. She had spent days after waiting, watching, praying he would walk through that door as if nothing had come of it. They had found bodies in the wreckage, four, charred beyond recognition. Two of the corpses belonged to the Ghouls, the other two the pilot and co-pilot.

 

Moka had come to evoke the right she had carried as Tsukune's wife, just as her father had carried such a right to her mother. On the first day of New Years Eve, Aono Moka had become a Dark Lord in the place of her husband. She would not take for granted this power deep inside of her, nor would she allow the work that Tsukune spent his life building, fall apart in his absence. She swore that whoever had done this would pay, but she had also swore that she would bring down the barrier in her daughter's lifetime, without the use of the underhanded tactics of her forefathers.

 

Aono Moka took the throne on December: her second month of her second pregnancy. She had come to be known as the Dark Empress for she had single-handedly removed the remaining two kings from power and took absolute control. There were none who were allowed within the depths of the castle walls save for her two, most trusted advisers: Morioka Kurumu and Toujyou Ruby. None would interfere with her goal. She would unite the Northern Tribes, of which the three greater clans have already taken to her side: The Yuki Onna Tribe, the Werewolf Clans, and the Jyubokko Clans. 

 

Aya had found her time with her mother less, but she understood that her mother did everything she could to find her father, and the damphir's role was reversed. She now stayed a great deal of her time in Kurumu's care. Moka trusted her dear friend to care for her child, as she had cared for the succubus'. Moka sat in the darkness of the throne room, looking to the small picture of Tsukune she often held on her person. Soft steps sounded as two, familiar, glowing eyes sparkled through the shadows.

 

"Is everything prepared?" The vampire questioned without looking up.

 

The Exorcist chukled and bowed his head. With a sly grin and cupped his hands.

 

"Of course, Aka...Aono-san." He grinned at her obviously annoyed reaction. Oh so typical of the vampire. Sometimes, the priest wondered, if she even realized how much like her outer self she truly was with those emotion-filled looks. "The three of them will be accepted into the Gakuen April. I have also planted the sapling as you have asked." He chuckled.

 

Moka nodded and looked to the small seat-side table. There sat a lone potted plant. The bloom turned its head toward the vampire's nearing hand and opened its blossom in greeting. She gently brushed at the petals before she wiped the dirt it had tossed about from its name plate. The kanji on the plate read: _Nushi Shogurei,_ which meant Master Guardian Spirit. The strange blossomed plant had become synonyms with the Aono Clan which consisted of members of the Shuzen House, Shirayuki House, Morioka House, and Kamakura Witch's Coven. The vampire had come to learn that her husband's assassination had been plotted were he to come into the power of a Hades King. With his weak, perceptible nature they found the man a threat, but those allied to the crueler side of politics could not fathom the trouble they had brought onto themselves when they had decided to make the Aono Clan an enemy. The power struggle that had once divided the Kings now brought the warring worlds together to mourn a man who had always tried to kindheartedly change the world for the better.

 

" _Tadadeha_." Moka murmured as she brushed her finger under the chin of the wriggling blossom.

 

_Maybe the world had already changed. I know that, if not for the events that had taken place that winter I would be unable to see the truth that had always been apart of my home. I can't tell you the difference between a good choice and a bad choice, but I can honestly tell you that I loved my father with all my heart and just as my mother I believe he is still alive, fighting for people who are not strong enough to say no._

 

Aya spoke to the front of her new classmates. It was the first of April, and everyone in her high school class were introducing themselves. When it came to the small damphir many questioned had risen about of farther and her mother. Hana giggled, having taken seat in front her dubious partner-in-crime.

 

"Imagine what obasan would do when she does find otohji." Hana giggled.

 

Aya paused and gave thought to her friends words and giggled to.

 

"Otosan will be in alot of trouble yeah." She giggled with a blush.

 

The rest of the class began to laugh as well, only to be disrupted by a tapping at the chalkboard.

 

"Now, now!" The squint-eyed sensei purred. "I'm glad everyone has introduced themselves, now nya~" Nekonome-sensei turned to the board, tail a-wagging in the air. "Youkai Gakuen is a special school that teaches you to better use your powers around a social environment! It used to be a school just for monsters nya, but not anymore! Just please do not reveal your youkai forms to other students as it is against the rules! We have to learn to be courteous!" The older teacher giggled after she earned a resounding _hai_ from the mixed class of youkai, hybrid and humans. "Please take care of each other!" The sensei giggled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadadeha is an expression that roughly means: "This isn't over; I will get my revenge"


	101. Coda

The sound of footsteps drummed softly against the veil of darkness and soft murmurs of hatred rolled through the long, empty hall that stretched from end to end. Men and women stood against the shadows, their backs to the betraying ears lined the darkened corridors. The city above was loud, bright and full of life. It stood as stark contrast to what lie below, down here, behind the allies and beneath the streets. Here everyone looked the same. Here they all carried the cold, ruthless gaze of murderers, thieves, and charlatans. Cold, cruel gazes glared in judgment at the two figures as they strode through the dark sanctuary. Conjectures arose through the whispers of the shadows as to who they were and what sort of death they sought in their impudence. How dare they enter this sacred territory where dark activities of the night prevailed. 

 

The dank corridor seemed to go on forever and the droning taps of their feet were drowned out by the harsh stares and stagnant whispers of distrust. The only lights that stood presence in the darkness were the dim cones of red that hung above every few steps. It was like walking through a film of red, each strip as frightening and as still as the last, contradicting to the swaying flickers of the luminescent sources. The two figures finally reached the end of the hall and now faced the gray metal of a door that stood barrier to their goal. The pair pushed open the barricade, which protested with grating whines that rubbed against the rusted hinges. The scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol immediately filled their lungs. They closed their eyes to the sudden shift in light. The full reds had become pale white, not greatly brighter than the alt, but still significantly so compared to the dark. 

 

Across the threshold sat the scene of an underground club. Maidens, scantly dressed, paced across the grounds with trays filled with drinks that would continue to supplement its hosts' continual state of inebriation. Behind the bar stood a kraken youkai quite adapt to his duties. He cleaned several glasses with his dextrous tentacles and wiped the counter top clean of the sticky spills. The kraken wore a vest and bow suited to his position as bartender and if not for the deadly scowl upon its fiendish eyes one would find the dress comical. At the center of the club sat several tables dotted among the pale, white lights that swayed above them. Drunken murmurs of business and pleasure did not stop for the two who had stepped foot into the asylum. When the two men stepped forward, eyes followed. The soft hum of a singing angel from the stop of the stage soothed many angry hearts, those hearts lay against the foot of the platform and watched as the peach-haired songstress fluttered across the flat like a winged fairy princess there to save them in her humbled grace. Sitting at the very end of the long stage was the familiar face of Wong Fon-Fon, head of the Hong Kong Triad sect. Hanging on his sides were flirtatious women who sought to earn a place in the Yasha's bed. At his feet sat a small end table of food and drink. He smiled brightly at the songstress' dancing form. His left leg was crossed over his right knee and the long, black braid that he was ever so proud of, hung over his right shoulder and dangled down into his lap. His precious cousin would realize her dream and sing for all those who needed her calming voice. A black-suited bodyguard leaned over Wong's left shoulder and whispered into his ear. The Triad leader raised a curious brow. Wong rose his head and narrowed his eyes through the smoke-filled air. His wide grin was unmistakable, even in the dim light of the sleazy hang out. Wong stood to his feet. He pushed the harlots aside, caring not for their selfish games.

 

"My friends!" Wong joyously called to the two, familiar men. "It has been much time since we have spoken, please come! We will talk over drinks!" The man laughed.

 

The blonde haired figure of the pair stepped forward and held out his magenta claws. Wong took his hand and shook it with glee, bothered not by the scaly carapace. A smile split across Forte's handsome features. The women about immediately began to swoon over the expressive youkai. Morendo Forte wore a loose, white cotton trench coat over his tan colored khadi shirt. The end of the coat crumpled up against his curled tail, which, unlike a succubus' tail which had a spear-shaped head, his had a flatter, arrow shape. His baggy, white pajami fluttered with his every movement. The loose clothing hid behind them the lean body of the male succubus who would otherwise be considered scrawny and defenseless. 

 

"It has been long my friend." He chuckled in his crisp, toned voice.

 

Wong turned to face his men and shooed his hands which ordered his men to forcibly remove the harlots from his sight.

 

"Come, come, you must tell me how everything is! Ken-chan you too! You look simply exhausted!" The Yasha teased the expressionless Ghoul.

 

Kenichi glanced up to Wong with seeming disinterest. The black tattoo markings that lined the Ghoul's face created arches along the lines of his cheeks and over his brow line which gave him a meanacing expression that sat above his emotionless state of mind. Kenichi gave a slow, single nod. Wong laughed and held out his arms.

 

"Very well! This way gentlemen." Wong turned and lead them across the club, to the very back of the rooms. 

 

The kraken glared at the two men as they passed his bar counter and into a short hall. At the end of the hall stood two, large men who unlocked and pulled open the black painted doors. One of the men wore a dragon tattoo on his face. Ke Xin continued to sing, but watched as her cousin led the two men into the room. Wong looked over his shoulder and grinned at Forte and Kenichi.

 

"Now shall we discuss things before Akuha-san returns from her daily duties?" With those words the doors were shut, leaving Wong, Forte and Kenichi alone in the open lounge room. 

 

Sumiiro and Akacha made their way toward the stage as Ke Xin's song faded out. The two sickle weasels pushed through the crowd, undeterred by their bitter curses and annoyed grunts as they parted from the silent songstress. Ke Xin smiled and crouched down. She pulled her hair behind her ear and turned slightly to her two friends. The two weasels stayed within their human forms and leaned up on the stage, still rather short compared to other average-sized men. The twins whispered into her ear. The young woman looked to them suspiciously. The twins grinned widely and took her hands, pulling her from the stage and leading her off. Sumiiro and Akacha lead Ke Xin outside to the back doors. When they burst through, from the silence into the loud city streets, Ke Xin recoiled from the sudden change. The singer looked up as a car sped passed across the streets. The blare of lights faded and standing against the brick laden walls of the surrounding buildings was Shuzen Akuha.

 

"A-Akuha-san..." Ke Xin turned her eyes away as the vampire pushed from the wall and chuckled.

 

"Now, is that anyway to greet a family friend?" The black-haired vampire said with a grin. "So, where is Wong?" The vampire questioned as she strode toward the hybrid. 

 

 

 

************

 

Elsewhere, life continued as usual. The remaining resources at the Hades Castle, much of which had be reclaimed by the government as Shuzen gained much of it illegally, went into repairing the damage done by the Kings and Envoy. Ferals were given back land stolen by the castle and their homes were rebuilt with the assistance of the Bureau of Humane Youkai Housing: the BHYH for short. Children orphaned by the violent battles between the Northern clans and Middle Lands were sent to the Youkai Gakuen as it had a famed orthodoxy program for foundlings. Damage done by the false company of Fairy Tale, under the ownership of Shuzen, had to be paid back by castle's remaining funds which pulled the self-supporting regency into near bankruptcy. In the end there was little to nothing left over. The castle struggled to pay its workers and many were let go. Guards who did not leave after pay cuts, struggled. 

 

If not for Morioka Ginei's unwavering belief in the Dark Empress: the castle's only means to gain support among the common man would have been completely lost. Their reputation was in shreds. It had only been due to Moka's hard work that they were able to cling to that bit of hope that still held strong with many human and youkai that sought to keep their precious worlds united. With Moka's continued work, wrought in absolute isolation save for the occasional contact with Morioka Kurumu and Toujyou Ruby, she held no contacts or influences with the outside world. Moka had barely seen Aya or Akako in the past month, but Kurumu has been keeping an eye on them and assured the vampire that they were doing well. Yet still, Moka carried a heavy heart. The words of her sister, who had come to speak with her not long ago, was like a twist of the dagger in her still bleeding heart. The vampire had never before stood alone.

 

When she was young, she had grown used to the loneliness in her heart and thus hardened it against the cruel strike of the world. Having opened her heart to the others she had chosen to leave it vulnerable, so instead of protecting it, she hid it from everyone but her family. She can now see how wrong she was in doing that. Without them here to hide her heart, that now sat open on her sleeve, she left herself without a means to safeguard her... insecurities. When no one was around, she knew not of what to do with the lonesome feeling she had long grown away from. Moka looked down to her belly.

 

" _It's your responsibility now to your race Moka-chan."_ Akuha was convinced. " _We crave power and you just happened to find yours in that mate of yours. And you carry a power I crave. Do not lose either. Have faith in the power you have."_

 

Her sister's words rang true, even though it carried a threatening hint in the air. She did crave power, the power love held over her life. Without it she was sure to crumble away like shattering glass touched by ice on the hottest summer day. If she grew weak now in the face of this adversity, she would be unable to look the sister she respected in the eye. Moka looked to Nushi Shogurei as it danced around in its pot. The plant swayed to and fro, the vines that served as its "arms" twisted to its rhythm. Moka stood to her feet. The plant followed her motion and tilted its unopened blossom up to face her. Moka held her head high and looked toward the chamber doors. 

 

"Kurumu!" The vampire called out across the dark, empty hall of the throne room. 

 

For several moments there stood a dank silence. Eventually a bright light bled into the room as the succubus pushed the chamber doors to wedge them open. The succubus stepped into the room and looked to her friend curiously. Moka had a look on her face that the succubus had not seen for a time. The night mistress was unsure if she should grow excited against the prospect before her, but Moka chose that moment to speak up.

 

"Bring the children here from the stop. We'll all go home together today." The vampire sighed out and smiled. "I did my best Kurumu, I am sure without a break, I won't be any good for anyone..." Moka brushed a stand of silver hair behind her hair and chuckled. "Tsukune would be disappointed if that happened, right?" She questioned.

 

Kurumu smiled and gave a nod. "You bet he'd be upset!" The succubus waved her hand. "Get ready, I'll go get them." With that the succubus was out the door.

 

***************

 

Across the seas and ocean was where they took him. Shuzen had been carried to the United States to be held in detention while he served his sentence and awaited the inevitable trial that would most likely end his life. Four gray walls of solid steel were the only sanctuary the former vampire lord had to protect him against the world that sought to kill him. Shuzen was locked away in the strongest, and deepest reaches of the only prison that could hold a youkai as powerful as he. Several miles beneath bedrock and earth lay a steel cage surrounded by a grand barrier. Within that steel cage, beneath the ground, were holds for some of the most dangerous youkai criminals imaginable. Each one had been put away by the Envoy's special Guard Unit. Many were former _employees_ of the cover-company of Fairy Tale. Shuzen had to not only be isolated from the public, but his own prison-mates. The former Dark Lord was hunkered in a typical 6x8 cell fortified by strong seals along with holy artifacts which kept him in place and weak. Shuzen sat on the flat bed, hunched over and lost in his clouded thoughts. Over and over his mind would replay the sight of his granddaughter crying over his injured body. Over and over would he feel the stinging pain of the Ghoul striking his chest, and the shame of being pitied. The Ghoul had held back his strength, held back his murderous rage, and spared him. 

 

Shuzen looked to his shackled hands. Never, since he had arrived, were they unbound. He would never be given an opportunity to use those hands to harm ever again.

 

"Nor shall they touch my daughters..." The lord murmured, his heart heavy with his regret and pain. How he wished to suffer no more from the terrible envy and greed he had come to develop. 

 

For a time he had forgotten that hate he carried. His daughters had been his saving grace. Then came that boy. He took away his precious one and turned her against him. He had fought against his well laid plans. All he had wanted was to end the second family branch, but it was only then, as he sat alone in his cell did he realize he had killed someone's daughter. The vampire stilled. The distant tapping of feet could be heard making their way down the steps into his holding area. The isolation was rarely ever broken, but when it was, twas according to schedule. Nothing was scheduled for him today, not even a meal. The footsteps grew closer. The vampire could make out the indistinct murmur of the prison's warden. He had met the man only once. He was a good man, the warden, but he was not weak because he was, after all, a hybrid. Hybrids, once known as Outcasts in the youkai world, had risen above those who had once persecuted them. Their bodies easily adapted to their environments and made them well suited to almost any society. 

 

The former lord was rattled from his thoughts when the steel door that served as his only entrance and exit clicked. The heavy locks could be heard lifting out of place and finally gave way to allow the door to slide open.

 

****************

 

Aya had, at first, been rather depressed with the absence of both her parents, but due to the continued support from her extended family she was able to slowly continue on the path that her family had worked so hard to put them on. One foot in front of the other, Akako would tease her. It was their second week at the Academy. They seemed to fit in well and Hana and Aya were always the center of attention. The girls were beautiful, smart and always smiling. They were a sight to the other students, but it was not their beauty that made them such intriguing specimens. They were weird. With Aya's features she was clearly an S-class vampire, but her personality was ill compared to one. She was no where near as frightening as a vampire should be and was always talking happily and joyously. Even Hana being a youkai female was clearly just as adorable and harmless. No, it was Akako who was the scariest of them all. With his hardened stare and irritable nature when anyone would come too close to them he would more likely frighten others off, as once he reacted, so did the girls. What many failed to understand was that Akako acted out of fear and the girls acted out of protection of his fear. They happily lived as the social oddities of their school. Alone at their lunch table as it always has been. They were not so much hated, but respected, after all Aono Aya was the daughter of the Dark Empress and Envoy. There was no telling what could happen if you got on her bad side. Many rumors spread that your family would disappear if you angered the Dark Empress. Many wished to join the good graces of the young vampire in hopes they would be rewarded. None seemed to wish genuine friendships so they kept to themselves. 

 

It was finally the end of the day and the trio made their way toward the school gates where they would head to their separate dorms for the night. Aya strode through the murmurs and whispers that carried passed her. Beside her walked Akako who carried a very sleepy Hana on his back. It never failed. As soon as the final bell rang Hana would push Akako and position him so she could climb on his back and safely nap. At first it was a bit awkward for students and teachers alike, but the trio seemed unconcerned as it was a regular occurance. They were not used to sleeping apart. Being that the girls and boys dorms were separate they were forced to be apart. Hana would always sneak her way into Aya's room, and Akako would climb to the third floor window where Aya's room sat. No one was brave enough to ever question why Akako would leave the girl's dorm so early in the morning, but there were rumors.

 

They made their way toward the dorms but on the way they stopped to see a familiar figure standing on the gravel roads which were lined by gravestones and gnarled trees. Aya blinked her cherry pink eyes and looked up. Akako stopped and looked up to his friend, then followed her gaze toward the familiar blue-haired woman who gave that motherly smile whenever she saw them well.

 

"You guys wanna visit Moka?" The elder succubus questioned as she tilted her head slightly, feeling a bit of guilt for them having to suffer here like this. To the older woman it was as if they had been abandoned, but maybe it was perhaps that was how she felt being left to this school, on her own, with little more than an order to create a harem and find her Destined One.

 

Aya's bright eyes narrowed as her lip turned up in a pout. Kurumu smiled apologetically and crouched down, her violet eyes brimmed with tears. Kurumu brushed her hand over her eyes and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry it took so long...Aya-chan, do you forgive Kurumu?" The succubus' eyes seemed to glitter with hope.

 

Aya's expression fell as her eyes filled with tears. She ran over to the woman she considered an aunt and leapt into her arms.

 

"How could Aya ever be mad?" She hugged Kurumu fiercely as Akako walked up with Hana on his back. Kurumu smiled up at the boy. The succubus stood to her feet and sighed happily.

 

"Come on guys. The bus is waiting for us."

 

**********

Azami had lost her mate for the second time in her life, but with his return the vampire mistress had realized something important. Kenichi was the most important person in her life. Her thoughts, her heart and her soul revolved around him. When he was lost she ceased to exist even though everything around her continued to live. Her family grew and prospered in a way many wish was the case for theirs. Her daughters and granddaughters, her nieces and great nieces, her grandsons her nephews... they grew, they prospered, they lived a life of struggle and gain. They defined what it truly meant to live a happy life. She did not just have Kenichi, she had a family that wanted her to live out there in the world that had once shunned her and her mate. She had decided she would live, not merely exist in that place that she had once forced upon herself. The loss of one love, did not mean everything should be forsook. Azami used her family's fortune, her family's influence and helped Yumi get into the school she had always dreamed of attending. Yumi was of a different generation. She did not see the same obstacles that once obstructed those before her. She had new trials to face, just as difficult as those past, but she, like many others, had to face them none-the-less.

 

***********

 

Wong leaned back in the black leather lounge couch and looked to Kenichi and Forte who sat on two seats just across from the glass table which had been spread with glasses, a thick bottle of gin and rocks of ice in a cylinder container. Forte leaned back comfortable, none intimidated by the large men guarding the four corners of the VIP room. A bright light fixture hung over the table, and reflected glitters of rainbow colored specks across the table's top. Forte ran his fingers through his short, blond bangs and pulled them back over his scalp. He looked to Wong with a devious grin that hid a seductive appeal his species was known for. Forte sat with his legs crossed and his back to his seat. Kenichi did not seem to be hard pressed to do much else but stare off in irritation, as if he had somewhere else, more important, to be. Wong smiled and spread his arms out over the back of the couch lazily.

 

"So tell me, how has aniki's activities been progressing? Or does aniki need another favor from this one?" Wong was proud in a smug sort of way of how he was depended on, but of course it stood as a pride to him. It was after all his duty to provide a way of life for his members and those who fought for loyalty.

 

"Well," Forte began. "We would like to thank you for all of your support Wong. We have come that much closer to tracking down Aoi Taron, but it has become troublesome. It seems the hawk demon has fled to the United States with the help of the remnants of Fairy Tale." The incubus explained.

 

Wong raised a brow and pulled his arms off the back of the lounge and cupped them in his lap. The Triad head sat straighter and had a knowing look in his black eyes. The Yasha smiled.

 

"Is that so?" He knowingly questioned as his left fingers played with the tail of his braid.

 

"Wong..." Forte glanced over to Kenichi who seemed to be lost in thought. "We want to get into contact with Hokuto and Kiria about Aoi Taron and what we suspect he is up to." The incubus held his back straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Wong smirked and gave a strong nod. "Of course, you are after all family now...." The Yasha chuckled and looked to Kenichi. "Tell me Kenichi-san, is there something on your mind?" The proud leader was sure to question.

 

The Ghoul had be silently staring off for some time now. Silently plotting perhaps, or was it as concerned as it was claimed to be? After all Ghouls were not supposed to have emotions according to lore, no minds nor any soul. Kenichi's ruby eyes traced along the patterns of the floor as his mind raced and thoughts wandered.

 

"When will this one be allowed to cease his game of playing dead? He wishes no more but to stand by his mate's side." The old ghoul softly complained.

 

Wong nodded in understanding. "I shall make the arrangements as soon as everything is in place. Has aniki given the word?" Wong looked to Forte in question.

 

The incubus smirked and gave a nod.

 

"He will call us within the hour with the results of his business. We will thereafter know our next move." The incubus calmly explained. 

 

"Good, it all goes according to plan in that case." Wong smiled warmly. "I will be honored to lend my assistance until the end, for family after all." Wong laughed, his hearty cries rang through the music filled club.

 

Ke Xin had returned to her place on stage. Seated just at the edge of the stage was Akuha with a glass of wine. The black-haired vampire gently stirred the glass and held it under her sensitive nose. She inhaled deeply, eyes closed, soothed by the songstress' voice. The vampiress chuckled as she stared at her reflection inside of the blood red liquid.

 

"My precious Moka... what you carry inside of you is a power I so crave. Treat it well, my precious imouto." Ahkua whispered in her dark mirth. 

 

**************

 

 

"Shuzen, you look comfortable." The familiar chuckle rang through the steel confines of the tiny cell. 

 

The soft rattle of the warden's keys were heard as they pulled from the heavy steel doors. The former Dark Lord felt his ire boil over in his chest, but he was unable to do anything chained like the animal he proved himself to be. Shuzen shifted against his shackles and turned a cold eye to his enemy. There stood Aono Tsukune, in all his glory. Dark sunglasses sat over his fierce ruby-eyes. He stood with his hands folded in front of him, the white collared tee-shirt he was known for was opened three buttons down, his red-plaid tie loose over his neck. His white sleeves were cuffed up enough to reveal his scar covered arms which now seemed to lack the presence of the Holy Lock which had once defined him as a Ghoul and as Tsukune. Shuzen scoffed and laughed abruptly. The guards looked to the former vampire lord as if he had gone mad. Tsukune smiled warmly to the warden and nodded.

 

"I'll be alright alone." The former Envoy offered.

 

The warden looked to Shzuen, than to Tsukune and nodded to the affirmative. The warden ushered the guards out of the room and the heavy doors were slammed closed behind the Ghoul. Tsukune coolly removed his shades from his face and carefully folded in the glasses' arms.

 

"I want to know Shuzen,and I will only ask once." The ghoul looked to the shackled vampire. 

 

Though Tsukune felt it cruel treatment, it was far less compared to what he truly deserved. Shzuen gripped his fists tightly and tired to pull the shackles from his wrist, but with the seals and limiters all around he was unable to do more than make his chains rattle with desperation. The vampire grinned in his amusement. Had the lone Ghoul grown so desperate he would come to seek his counsel?

 

"Do you know of Aoi Taron's whereabouts?" The questioned had surprised even the vampire lord, but he would not falter in the face of his enemy.

 

"Do you despair, Envoy, do you?" The former lord chuckled as he looked up into those blood scarlet eyes. "Do you know the pain, and suffering of a lonely man's heart yet?" Though the vampire stared, he saw no change in those dark eyes, only intense thought which sought to respond to the cruelly spoken words.

 

"For everyday I do not see her, or my family." Tsukune gently began, not once batting an eyelash at his cold remark. "I pain. Not knowing whether they are safe, pains me. Being unable to see them smile, brings me pain. You have brought this pain to me, is that not enough? Have you still others to hurt? Who else need you cut down before you are satisfied that the world suffers the _**same**_ pain you do? Or have you understood that our pain, though it not yours, hurts just the same?" Tsukune stood tall, his head held proudly over Shuzen's low stance.

 

The vampire lord had once again lost to the Envoy. He lost to him in strength, in both mind and spirit.

 

"If you will not answer, than I shall go. I have more urgent matters to attend to. This place... perhaps you do deserve it." With that Tsukune turned his back to the lord and readied to call the warden.

 

"H-how is Moka...do you know?" The broken vampire called out suddenly. "Or...or maybe, Aya..." her name seemed to fade on his lips. Had he even a right to speak her name? The one he tried to kill before she was even part of the world.

 

Tsukune placed his hand on the cold metal door and silently stared at the smooth surface. 

 

"I do not know." Tsukune responded flatly.

 

Shuzen bowed his head and looked to the ground. He looked to his palms which were pale and clammy. 

 

"I see..." Shuzen paused a moment. "I know nothing of Taron. I have had no contact with him since... our last meeting." The vampire admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

 

Tsukune was silent and gave a nod. The former Envoy called for the warden. The warden and the his entourage of guards came to escort Tsukune from the cell. Before the cell doors were closed, and Shzuen was once again locked away in his solitude, Tsukune turned to face the old vampire.

 

"I do not blame you, for what you have done. Though there is something in me that wishes to forgive you, I cannot. We are all responsible for our actions, but in the same instance we are products of our environment. Just as much as we are bound by our blood." Tsukune turned to face Shuzen as the solid steel door slid closed.

 

"As a father I can both understand your fear, but never comprehend your methods. I will protect them... by letting them follow their hearts." The gate slammed closed and the last thing Shuzen saw was Tsukune's humbled expression.

 

Tsukune was escorted out of the prison, above ground, to a undercover convoy of vans, which was driven by former squads members. The former Envy seated himself in the dark of the van's bed. As the trucks started up and drove away on their respective paths, Tsukune sat and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the glowing face of the clock. It read 19:08. He flipped the palm-sized device over and quickly moved his fingers over the hidden keypad. After his message was complete he hit send and closed the small device back up. At the underground club Forte, Kenichi and Wong sat about in the VIP room. The Triad leader had called in drinks to further solidify their bonds and enjoy the company of various ladies. Forte had several women at his feet when he felt the irritating buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket. Kenichi turned his head to face the incubus. The Ghoul was sullen and most likely uncomfortable with the attention as he would turn away from the women or growl. Wong turned to Forte whose expression had changed drastically. The blonde-haired youkai's brows shot up as he read the message he had just received. 

 

"It seems.." The corner of the incubus' lip up-turned in a knowing smirk. "Aono is prepared to make his move. We have to be ready, which I assured him beforehand that you would be." Forte looked up to Wong who had ceased his laughing and enjoyment, though the smile never left the Yasha's face. "I wasn't wrong, was I Wong?" Forte pondered.

 

"Of course you can count on this one! Come! We drink more!" Wong insisted.

 

Forte chuckled and held up a glass toward Wong in cheer.

 

"Well here is too the new world, hmm Wong?" The incubus smirked and downed the glass in one go. He exhaled sharply as the burning sensation flooded his throat. They continued their festivities into the night, to the early morning.

 

********

"Mama!" Aya's soft voice called as she raced across the threshold of the dark throne room to her mother. After some time they had finally managed to clear all of Moka's work from the vampire's plate and allow her time with her family.

 

Moka had stood from the seat of the Dark Lord, the seat to the left and right sat empty. Over her knee-high, soft-pink dress, Moka wore the over-cloak of a Hades King. The beloved vampire strode down the steps leading to the thrones and dropped to her knees before her daughter. The tiny damphir leaped into her embrace. Akako walked up to Moka and Aya's side. He silently looked on. Kurumu watched as the succubus carried the sleeping Hana on her back. Moka released Aya from her embrace and looked to Akako. The silver-haired woman smiled apologetically. She reached up and brushed the palm of her hand against his cheek. The young human boy was about to open his mouth to speak, but was unable to as Moka had pulled him into a loving hug. Akako did not fight against it, nor did he pull into it. The young human male merely accepted it. There was as soft knock on the chamber doors. Kurumu glanced over her shoulder. When she and the children had arrived the succubus had allowed the door to sit slightly ajar. In that moment, the succubus was forced to do a double take. She had mentally accused her own eyes of deceiving her. When Kurumu turned to face Moka, the vampire was already on her feet, glaring passed her. Kurumu swallowed and stepped to the side. 

 

The figure stopped and pocketed their hands. Sleeves were rolled up from an old, unneeded habit. Strands of hazel hair stuck to their forehead and cheek as they tried to hide their shamed expression. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head out of an old, grown twitch. He smiled weakly, unsure of the reaction he would earn from his late appearance. It had been four months since his helicopter went down. Aoi Taron was discovered fleeing the scene by eyewitnesses, but the hawk youkai left no trace. In a rage, fueled by his loss to the vampire, and a loss of his honor the youkai had tracked down the Envoy and was bent on destroying him, but he had not expected so many would mourn his loss.

 

"Moka... tadaima." The man murmured in a familiar voice that filled the vampire's chest with a warmth she had thought to have lost.

 

Tears filled the silver-haired daiyoukai's scarlet eyes. She pushed to her feet and rushed toward Tsukune. The man braced himself for what may come, but nothing came. The weight of his wife and long time partner filled his embrace. The familiar bite he had thought would come, never did. He felt the warm nuzzle of her face in the crook of his neck and the moist tears that ran from her claret eyes. Tsukune looked over Moka's shoulder at his baby girl and Akako. Tsukune smiled warmly and held out his hand. Aya rushed to his side and embraced her father. Akako walked up to Tsukune's right, free side. Tsukune brushed the teens' heads as Moka seemed to pull him closer into her hug. Tsukune could hear Moka sniffling and smiled weakly as she used his collar to rub her eyes dry. It was not that it bothered him, more that it hurt to see her in such pain. He never wished to cause her such trouble, yet he has.

 

"T-tsukune..." The dark empress murmured into his ear.

 

"Moka..." Tsukune gently whispered. He held her side with his right hand and brushed her back with his left to sooth the hiccuping motions that quickly began to replace her sharp breaths. "Moka?" Tsukune called with more urgency as he held her tighter, the vampire's body quickly slipping from his grip.

 

Moka squeezed her eyes shut. Kurumu looked a bit startled, even troubled at her friend's sudden change.

 

"Moka, what's wrong?!" Tsukune shifted her carefully so she now rested on his left arm. He used his right hand to lean her chin up so their eyes met. 

 

"M-..." Moka murmured as her face flushed a candy pink. "My water broke." The vampire stated as her brows furrowed.

 

Tsukune blinked, than shook his head.

 

"Wait, what!? W-What should I do?! I-I..." The ghoul looked down in panic, lost in fear-induced forgetfulness. Aya and Akako were backing away from Moka and Tsukune, the tiny damphir had her nose scrunched up.

 

"Ew..." She giggled and held her hands over her face.

 

Kurumu felt the urge to facepalm. After everything... Tsukune was still clueless when it came to such things.

 

"Honestly...the fate of humanity was in his hands." The succubus sighed.


	102. Epilogue

"Breathe!" The doctor urged as Moka was wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher. 

 

"I am not ready to have this baby yet!" The silver-haired vampire snarled as she gripped Tsukune's arm in solace. "Don't make me!" She begged half screaming, half in pain.

 

Tsukune was being pulled along, most literally, as his wife held his arm in a death grip and he had to stagger along.

 

"The baby is ready to come out regardless Lady Aono!" The doctor assured Moka. "In and out!" The doctor urged Tsukune once more as the Envoy rasped in pain.

 

"It won't stop the bone from breaking!" Tsukune accused. "Moka let go!" Tsukune tried his best to comfort her but he needed his arm.

 

"Take responsibility! Kami why!? Why again!?" Moka growled as she tried to hold back a moan of pain. She curled up and held her free hand against her somewhat bulging belly and cried out in earnest.

 

It is said that childbirth can be one of the most painful experiences in a human's life, but for a daiyoukai to suffer such pain must transcend all else. 

 

"So help me kami I will take your arm with me!" She fumed and groaned in pain as her head lulled back against the pillow.

 

"Calm down Moka, we're here for you!" Kurumu urged her friend as she tried to help wriggle poor Tsukune's arm from the deadly grip. The vampire was sure to tear the limb out of its socket. She had managed to break it when she was in labor with Aya.

 

"Kurumu make it stop! Oh kami get it out!" The vampire was furiously delirious with pain. "Ah! I am not ready, so help me kami I will have your heads!" Moka roared viciously while sobbing at the same time.

 

The Maternity Ward was cluttered with noise as the nurses tried to talk to Moka and calm her nerves even going as far as calling a mid-wife at the vampire's request if it would calm her. The doctors called for help in trying to hold her youki in check and prepare sedatives that would work on her without harming the yet-to-be-born, though there was little that would stave of such pain for long. The hospital's halls were littered with the curious and concerned staff and patients who worried about the fiendish threats and obscene utterances that escaped the empresses' mouth. Awaiting the tentative labor in the sitting rooms, was the rest of Tsukune's group. Gin sat with the teens and across from them sat a very pregnant Mizore with a curious Kokoa and Yukari at her sides. They took turns feeling the round, pale belly of the ice fairy. Varn stood, as would a guard, behind Mizore's seat holding Nushi's pot in his hand. The large, white-haired male, was a bit overwhelming, but the protective air he carried over the others was warming. Said group ignored the yowls of pain that emanated from the hospital halls. The sound was akin to that of a dying cat being run over by a starving dog.

 

Tsukune stood by Moka's side, his arm in a sling. IV drips and monitors had been set up to observe Moka's and baby's vitals. Moka groaned in pain while Kurumu stood in the corner and argued with the mid-wife (Toujyou Ruby was the mid-wife awkwardly enough) on how to proceed with the youkai birth. Moka grasped at the air, searching for her mate's hand. Tsukune reached out his (good) hand and held hers tightly.

 

"Oh kami, Tsukune." Moka swallowed her sob. "I know I said I could do this alone, but it was so hard without you here. It was so hard without you by my side. I don't know how to admit my own mistakes, faults, and idiosyncrasies and I can be arrogant a lot of the time, stubborn, and a fuddy-duddy." Moka professed in her agony. 

 

Tsukune tried to nod in agreement but his hand was crushed (angrily) by the attempt. He looked down, his shades twisted a bit off the bridge of his nose. Moka glared up with her ruby eyes as if to say ' _don't you dare agree to that_ '. 

 

"But I wanted to say I was sorry that I did not realize how much you complete me. I did, but now I don't, kami _**help you**_ Aono Tsukune if I feel-any-more-pain!!" Her grip tightened around her mate's hand in a monstrous hold.

 

"Ow, ow, ow." Tsukune dropped down to his knee as he attempted to twist in a way that lessened the pain. 

 

The nurses, mid-wife, and Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's aide. After ineffectively tearing Tsukune's hand from Moka's grip (and casting it) they were able to calm Moka into a patterned breathing that would assist in her tumultuous labor, though her bursts of foul language and threats against the lives of the poor nurses sent many running. Tsukune was not at all comfortable, or assured of his safety, being so close to the process. Moka had to hold him in someway, keep him close, and since his right arm was in a sling and left hand cast, his wife vigorously gripped and occasionally tugged at his tie, the strangled man praying he would be conscious by the end of the labor to see his child cry out to the world. 

 

On February 17th, on a Monday morning at 3:29 am: Aono Kazuya was born, screaming his way from his mother's womb. Tsukune was able to set eyes on his newborn son, before promptly passing out from his lack of oxygen. Baby Kazuya was premature by six months, half the development time of a normal vampire child, even though he was only half. Kazuya, for his well being, was put into an incubator for two weeks before he was allowed to finally go home to his family.

 

When Tsukune arrived at the house with Moka they, side by side, walked across the yard, to the house. Baby Kazuya was sound asleep in his mother's arms, bundled in a cotton blanket that shielded his newly developed body from the cold world. Tsukune looked to Moka as they reached the door. They smiled lovingly to one another as they leaned closer to each other. Their foreheads touched, hearts filled with joy. Though they had responsibilities to meet and would soon be troubled by the world that seeks their guidance, or searches to shun it, for now-- in this moment, they had each other.

 

"Moka..." Tsukune called lovingly as he brushed his nose against hers, feigning a reach for a kiss.

 

"Tsukune...." Moka opened her mouth in anticipation and breathed in that wonderful scent. In her arms Kazuya cooed and whined as he slept.

 

"Moka..." Tsukune leaned closer and allowed their lips to brush.

 

"Tsuk--" Moka blinked, but did not move. Their lips were centimeters apart. Their eyes turned to the open door and the multitude of eyes who watched the pair as they behaved so scandalously.

 

"In public no less..." Kurumu teased as she giggled into her hand.

 

Moka sighed and rolled her eye as Tsukune chuckled, finding the entire and all too familiar situation, amusing. Moka looked to Tsukune who grinned at her. She smiled brightly at her mate and turned to face her family, who were piled at the door, having been waiting for the couple.

 

"Tadaima." Moka nodded her head, only for Kurumu's smile to widen.

 

"Okaerinasai, you two." The succubus offered in return.

 

That night the entire clan celebrated the birth of their new member. Moka sat on the couch with Kazuya in her arms while his big sister Aya, Hana, and Akako swooned at the adorable, emerald-eyed infant. Ruby sat on the love seat and went through baby pictures and memories gathered into a small, hand crafted album she had made long ago. The black lace silk stitching was soft against the fingers and each page was filled end to end with their memories. Kokoa leaned against the seat by Ruby and looked over the pictures lovingly. Kurumu did not miss a moment to tease the orange-haired vampire from her seat beside Moka. The younger vampire had not always been openly fond of the group, but she was always as protective of them as Moka had always been. 

 

Mizore sat beside Tsukune, who was on Moka's left. The former envoy brushed his hand over the yuki onna's pale stomach in reverence. Yukari, though saddened that she was not able to be part of the love, was glad to have it and more than certainly adored Aya and their newest child and was grateful she could be part of their family. Varn had become particularly protective of Mizore over the time he has spent with her, guarding the unborn child much like a father would, and caring for Mizore much like a friend she still stayed close to. Gin was more then happy to gather everyone on and around the couch so he could take one of the many family photos he has had the opportunity to take of everyone over the years.

 

"Ready guys?" The cheeky lycan questioned as he settled the camera on the tripod and set the timer. 

 

Gin sidled against the couch, Hana and Aya immediately jumping into his lap as the werewolf settled on the floor. Akako settled himself on the ground only to be pulled against Gin by the two teens.

 

"What's one plus one?" Gin smirked as the others laughed. 

 

"Ni!" Everyone called as the flash poured into the small, laughter filled room.

 

For now there were no worries. They would meet those inherent obstacles which were part of their ever-changing lives when they came. For now, and for always, no matter what: they would always have one another. They were soul mates, each and every one of them and they were assured that even in the next life, they would meet.


End file.
